The Reason
by Ruby1235
Summary: Call it a one night stand or the beginning of a relationship. Either way Orihime's pregnant, at the age of seventeen, in her senior year of high school, and she's in love with the baby's father. It's a good thing he's not like those other guys. He's just her Ichigo.
1. I Need To Be Strong

**Hello all new readers! I figure you all might want to know a little bit about my story before reading it. I want to stay close to the story line, but it does venture off a tiny bit. As well as Orihime's character. She's got a little bit more of a spicy side in my story, and I have it so she doesn't make weird foods in this story.**

*****NOTICE*** - For those who don't follow me on my social media profiles(Twitter, Facebook, and my blog), I re-uploaded the whole story as I had been going back an re-editing the chapters. I edited grammar/punctuation mostly, and added in several scenes. I DID NOT change the story line, I ONLY added stuff in. Hopefully you'll all like the new version!**

**Underlined words in reviews means that it's thoughts. In regular writing anything in italics means thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

_Orihime Inoue woke up to the sun pouring into her eyes. Her whole body felt heavy against the mattress. She moved her hand to shield her eyes but then realized someone was holding her. Unable to move at all, she opened her eyes, and turned her head to see what was keeping her from moving. To her surprise it was Ichigo Kurosaki. A very naked Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Looking down at herself, she her panic seemed to increase to realize Ichigo wasn't the only one in his birthday suit. __What in the hell did you get yourself into Orihime?__ Trying to remember what happened last night, and the only things that came back to her was going to a party at someone's house from school. She hadn't wanted to go, but Tatsuki insisted. Saying that all their friends would be there. The next memories that came back started to get blurry, but she could piece enough of them together to know what led her to where she was now._

_I don't want to be here when he wakes up.__ Orihime thought, as she started to ease herself away from Ichigo. Carefully picking up his arm, she slid out from underneath it before setting it gently back down on the mattress. Sitting up, she immediately felt as if the world was spinning around her. Her head was throbbing. Rubbing her temples, she started collecting her clothes from the floor. Dressing quickly, she grabbed her purse, before she moved towards his door, and slipped out of the room without making a sound._

_Stopping in front of his door her breath caught. __What if I run into his dad? Or one of his sisters? __Standing there for another moment, it didn't sound like anyone was downstairs. Walking down the stairs, she was happy to know she was correct. No one was up yet it seemed. Once outside, she grabbed her sunglasses from her purse and put them on. She walked away from the Kurosaki house, and started down the sidewalk. That's when tears started to overwhelm her. __What happened last night? I wouldn't do something like this. Ichigo wouldn't do something like this. I know they were spiking drinks at that party, but I thought we were all being careful._

_Thinking about it all made Orihime want to scream. That's just what she did after she crossed over a cross walk. She received looks from people opening a bakery she was passing, and some others on the streets. But, she didn't care. She rubbed her throbbing temples again, before sighing. Turning around, she walked back to the bakery. "Are you open?" She asked the person who was flipping over the open sign. However before they could answer, she moved towards the door. "Great. I want the largest cup of coffee you have."_

_Once back out on the street with a cup of plain black coffee in hands, Orihime sighed. She had no idea what to do now. She was angry, upset, and confused. Talking to Ichigo about what happened was out of the question until she could figure it out herself. __Today we're supposed to go to the Soul Society. Can I handle that? Being near him the whole time? __Sighing, she wiped the tears off her cheeks again, before sipping at her hot coffee. Turning to go down another crosswalk, this one would take her away from her house. But, she needed to do something before going home._

**Ichigo POV **

_Hearing his alarm go off at six, Ichigo's hand shot out, and slammed down on top of his alarm clock. When it shut off, he opened his eyes, and his hand flew to his head. His head throbbed, and he was having a bit of trouble as to figuring out why. Slowly parts of last night came back to mind. He went to a party that Tatsuki insisted he go to. He remembered hanging out with his friends, and he remembered talking with someone and leaving with them. "Orihime!" He nearly shouted as the persons face became familiar._

_His hand dropped to the bed beside him where it was still warm from where she had slept. His eyes widened when he realized he was naked. __Dear kami. Please tell me we didn't-__ Even as he thought it, memories came back that told him all he needed to know. Groaning, he jumped out of bed. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he slipped them on before grabbing his shorts. He was just slipping on his shirt when he noticed what day it was on the calendar._

"_Damn it!" He exclaimed. Today he was supposed to go on an assignment to the Soul Society. There was a rather large amount of hollows gathering outside of the Soul Society, and they were planning on getting rid of them and trying to figure out why they were there. That's why he was waking up so early that morning. __That means I can't go talk to Orihime. This is supposed to take up to a month. I don't want to talk to her about it with everyone else around. Meaning that I won't be able to talk to her for a month.__ He just gritted his teeth as he changed into his shinigami form, and jumped out his window. Heading for Urahara's shop._

**A week later Orihime's POV**

Orihime flopped down on her bed, and sighed. She was supposed to go with the others to the Soul Society last week, but she backed out. Of course they could have needed her, but that's what Retsu Unohana was for. So when she made up her mind shortly after leaving Ichigo's, she went to Urahara's shop, and told him to let the others know she wouldn't be joining them. He asked her why she didn't want to go anymore, and she just shook her head. Leaving without an explanation.

Now she could tell it was a good choice. She was in hysterics for days after that. Even now as she focused on the ceiling tears poured down her face. It has been a week yet she was still crying. Of course by now the tears just came and went as they pleased. It had been happening a lot over the past week. She would start crying all of a sudden. That's why she didn't go anywhere outside of her apartment. Though she did go for a small walk every once in a while.

She sighed again, and sat up. _I don't need to be doing this. Just sitting in my apartment moping. I need to be strong. When Ichigo comes back I can't act weak. In fact starting today I will try my hardest to stop acting like such a baby. _Now determined she got up, and walked into her kitchen. The place had been getting a bit messy over her week of staying in her apartment. _Looks like I have something to start off with. _She opened one of the cabinets, and pulled out a garbage bag. _Time to clean._

**Three weeks later, seven o'clock in the morning, September seventh**

The shrilling ring of her alarm clock made her sit up groggily._ Why can't I just throw my alarm clock away? Then all my problems would disappear._ After shutting off her alarm she got up. She stretched a bit, then walked over to her calendar. The first day of her senior year started today. Even though it really meant the last year of the pains of high school. _Well at least there is no more uniforms. _She tried to cheer herself up as she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

After a twenty minute shower, she got out, and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body, then she walked into her closet, and began looking through her clothes. Her looking got cut short as she started feeling a little nauseous. She had felt nauseous over the course of the past few days, and it was coming and going. Although this time she could tell it was coming and it wasn't going just by taking a few deep breaths. Moving back to her bathroom, she barely made it to the toilet in time, before the contents of her stomach made their appearance.

She continued throwing up until she couldn't anymore. Flushing the toilet, she leaned back, and sat on the tiled bathroom floor. It felt cool against her hot skin. One hand keeping her towel on, the other going to rest on her forehead. Breathing a little, she finally got up. The nauseous feeling seemed to go mostly away, minus a little bit of uneasiness. Brushing her teeth, she turned and went back to her closet. _If I don't think about it, it's not real._

Since the school board had decided to loosen some of the strict rules the school had, dress code got taken down. Meaning that the students could wear what they pleased. Of course there were minor things that students couldn't wear, but it was much more free choice. She deiced on wearing a light green tank top, that seemed to show off her cleavage. She had gone up a size over the course of the past couple weeks. She also decided on wearing dark wash jean shorts, and white sandals. She wore a thin sheer white scarf that she used as a belt, and a gold necklace and bracelet.

As for her hair she began styling it differently over the last week. After days of counseling from Tatsuki she had gotten her hair cut, and it now went down to mid back. Something she was still getting used to. She also decided to part her hair to the right instead of the middle. Now her bangs hung slightly over her left eye. Feeling Satisfied with her appearance she left her bedroom to go to the living room.

After grabbing her navy blue school bag, white purse, and her phone she walked out the door. Deciding to skip breakfast. She walked out of her apartment, and to the parking lot outside. To her red Mercedes Benz. She sighed as she got in. All of this new stuff still seemed weird and unfamiliar to her still. Starting the car, she put her white sunglasses on, and began driving to school she thought about how she got some of this new stuff.

It was two weeks ago, when her grandparents came for a normal visit. What she wasn't expecting was their two gifts. One was a new phone and the other was a few papers. The papers explained that she now had rights to the money her brother left for her. Along with the money her parents had in their account, as they were now deceased. Both of the funds together was around a hundred thousand dollars. Most of the money came from Sora's account. So she bought a new car first. Having been wanting a type of transportation for a while, it just seemed to make sense. She bought some more stuff for her apartment, and paid off some debt she had on the place. She had around thirty thousand left.

Shaking her head as she got in the school's parking lot. After finding her usual parking spot she looked at the car's clock. It read 8:10. She was going to stay in the car, and wait until school started at 8:30, but decided against it when she saw two of her friends. She waved when they saw her, and she got her stuff together to get out of her car.

"What's up Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned as she and the other black haired girl got closer.

"Not much Tatsuki. Just exhausted," Orihime replied. She shut the door, and locked the car.

"Hello Orihime."

Orihime looked at the girl. _Rukia. _When Rukia had heard about Orihime staying, and she decided to stay herself. She had been questioned like Orihime, but she lied and said she was wanting to still protect the human world. But, she was really interested on why Orihime didn't want to come with them to the Soul Society.

"Hey Rukia," Orihime greeted back with a smile. "How is living by yourself going?" She asked as the three girls began walking to the school.

"Well it's going good so far. I have learned how everything works and that makes it so much easier," Rukia replied. She moved out of Ichigo's closet after he left, and stayed with Tatsuki. But a few days ago she rented a apartment. One that she and the other shinigami could use whenever they were in Karakura Town. Which was rather often.

"Are you ready to see him?" Tatsuki asked Orihime, changing the subject.

Orihime sighed, and looked up at the sky. "Tatsuki I know you think things will go back to normal, but I don't think they will. I know I have been working on not being a baby anymore, and it has been going okay. But, I am just not ready to talk to him yet. I also know that my idea of avoiding any kind of conversation with him will not last, but it's all I got."

"You will have to talk with him sooner or later. Why not now so you can get it over with?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm just not ready," Orihime repeated, before sighing. "Look instead of playing twenty questions about my life can we talk about something else?"

"Well let's talk about you abusing the new no dress code rule," Rukia suggested with an eyebrow raised.

"I am not!" Orihime exclaimed with a laugh. "How am I abusing the new rule? Everything's covered."

Tatsuki laughed at that. "I think she's referring to your boobs Orihime."

Orihime looked down, and sighed heavily when she looked up. "Trust me, it's not like it's intentional. I went up a size over the past couple weeks. Which makes no sense at all."

"Well it could make sense," Tatsuki murmured.

"What was that?" Orihime asked, having not heard what Tatsuki said.

Tatsuki shook her head. "It's nothing Orihime."

They got to the school doors and walked in. After picking up their schedules in the front office, they walked up to the roof. Since no one was up there they went to their usual spot, and sat down.

"So it looks like we all have the same classes except for sixth and seventh period," Tatsuki said as she compared their schedules.

1st period- Literature, 2nd period- Biology, 3rd period- P.E, lunch, 4th period- World History, 5th period- Math, 6th period- Orihime and Rukia Art / Tatsuki Fighting, 7th period- Orihime Photography, Rukia/Tatsuki Cooking

"I think we can make it without seeing each other besides it will only be an hour apart," Orihime told her.

Tatsuki gave them back their schedules. She put her own in her bag. "I bet I know who our classmates will be," she looked to Orihime. "He will probably have the same classes as us as usual."

Orihime just nodded. _It's not like it can be helped. _They sat on the rooftop and talked for another few minutes, before she checked the time on her phone. "We should probably go ahead, and head to our first period. We have three minutes. We should make it just in time."

They got up, and the three of them began walking to Literature. Once inside of the school building Orihime put her phone in her purse, and took her sunglasses off, and played with them in her hands almost nervously.

"Have you got it yet?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime frowned, and crossed her arms. "Got what?" She countered. Even though she had an idea of what Tatsuki was talking about.

Tatsuki sighed. "Have you got your period yet?"

Orihime shook her head. She was supposed to have her period last week, but it never came. "It's not like it's a big deal. I have been late before."

"But, Orihime you have never really had sex before either. So this late period is kind of a bigger deal than your other times," Rukia told her.

Orihime sighed, and played with her sunglasses some more. Rukia and Tatsuki were the only ones who knew about that night. Being that they were the only two she could trust. But that also meant that they were the only ones hounding her about it as well.

They were only a few feet from their classroom so Tatsuki grabbed Orihime and Rukia to stop them. "Orihime you need to take a test. You might be pregn-" she was cut off by the minute bell.

Orihime watched as the students that were in the hallway disappeared into their classroom. She looked back at Tatsuki and Rukia. "I know I am worried about it too. If I don't get my period by Wednesday I will take a test. Okay?" When Tatsuki and Rukia nodded, they turned and continued towards their class. _Don't look at him if he is any there. Well at least don't look him in the eye. Stay composed and collected. _The second the three girls walked into the classroom the bell rang signaling the start of class. Orihime's eyes immediately flew to the teacher. "We're not late," she said to the teacher.

The teacher sighed. "Just take your seats," she told the three girls.

Orihime nodded, and she looked for open seats. There was one seat by the windows. The only bad thing was that Ichigo was sitting a row away from the seat. _Orihime get a grip. This doesn't mean you have to talk to him. _She thought to herself, before she looked for other seats, and noticed two seats spread across the classroom. She pointed the seats out to Rukia and Tatsuki then the girls began walking to their seats. After Orihime set her stuff down next to her chair, she put her sunglasses into her purse. The person next to her was Uryu. On the other side of him was Ichigo. _How did the teacher manage to get Ichigo and Uryu to sit near each other?_

"Okay class since this is the first day I will just be passing out papers, and go over some rules," the teacher-who's name tag read Mrs. Tora Mori- began passing out papers. She looked fairly young.

The class stayed silent as Mrs. Mori passed out papers. When she finished, spoke to the class for a few minutes on rules, she declared the rest of the period as "getting acquainted with each other" time. The class came to life then. Orihime remained sitting in her seat, avoiding eye contact with Uryu as he stood up from his desk. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that both he and Ichigo had got up to walk towards the back of the class.

_Why- _Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed Ichigo looking over to her, and she cut her eyes away from him. Waiting for a moment, she continued looking around. Seeing Chad joining Uryu and Ichigo. Before noticing they were going to speak to three very familiar people. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji. _What are they doing here? _She thought, as she turned to look back at where Rukia's desk was to see Tatsuki and Rukia were motioning for her to come back there.

She got up, and walked back to Rukia's desk. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah did you know anything about Toshiro, Rangiku, or Renji being here? I knew Ichigo was coming back today, but I didn't think they were being stationed in Karakura Town again," Rukia said, her eyes glancing to where the others were. (Tatsuki knows about shinigami)

"No, I was going to ask you that. Maybe they are here to help give more protection to this city. Because there has been a lot more hollow attacks here," Orihime replied. She put a hand on her hip. "I need to go to the library soon. I promised to help the librarian with some stuff."

Rukia frowned. "Orihime we still need to talk about this."

"Rukia last time I checked you weren't angry with the other shinigami. In fact you are not really angry at Ichigo either. You're just a bit mad because of the thing with Orihime and him," Tatsuki told her.

"You know we can go talk to them," Orihime said at last. "I just don't have to talk to Ichigo."

Rukia got up, and the three girls moved in the direction of where the others were. Orihime trailing a little behind Rukia and Tatsuki. She picked up on some things some guys were saying as they walked by. Knowing they were just some of the school jocks. They were making comments on her chest area. Which she just sighed and let it roll of her shoulders. Sure they were sitting a few seats away from where the others were, but she could try and ignore them.

"Class," the teacher said, getting their attention. "I'm stepping out for a couple minutes, I'm leaving the door open, so behave."

After the teacher left, they finished walking to the others, Rukia spoke first. "Hey guys," she greeted the others.

"Hey Rukia," Renji greeted first.

"Why didn't you come with us to the Soul Society?" Rangiku questioned.

Rukia smirked. _So we are cutting to the chase. _"I am pretty sure I made myself clear when I said it before. I wanted to be the one who stayed here to protect the human world."

"What about you Orihime? What's your reason?" Rangiku asked, her eyes going to the orange haired girl next to Rukia.

However Orihime wasn't really paying attention to what the others had been saying. She had picked up on the jock guys continued conversation about her. She heard more about her chest area, and other areas of her body. One comment about how they'd like to take her home made her clench her fists. Turning on her heel, she marched right over to the jock guys. Stopping beside the one that made the last comment, she reached over and snatched his hat from his head.

"Hey, what the-" the guy stopped when he saw who it was. A grin stretching out onto his face. "What's going on baby girl?"

"First off," Orihime started, her expression showing she was angry. "I am not your "baby girl". Second, I don't appreciate hearing your inappropriate comments about me."

"Ohhh," one of his friends said, before laughing. "She's mad now."

"That's the best way to have them," the other friend said.

Orihime glanced over at the other two jocks. "You two idiots need to go take your side comments somewhere else." Hearing that, the two glared at Orihime.

"Okay," the guy said, his eyes went from his friends to Orihime. Reaching out to grab her hand, he grinned. "You're feisty. I like that- ow!"

Suddenly Orihime had grabbed the hand he had been reaching out to her. She had moved, and bent thumb back as she pressed a pressure point. "Don't you dare try touching me again," she told him, before a smirk lifted onto her face. "I had an older brother who was twice my size, and we used to wrestle when I was younger. I had to learn how to get the upper hand somehow."

"I thought you lived alone," the guy said through clear pain in his voice.

"I do," Orihime said, her smirk still on her face. "That means that I've got to be able to protect myself, and I can do a damn good job of that." Then she released the guy, as soon as she did the guy held his hands together.

He glared at Orihime then. "Who do you think you-"

"I'm the girl that you and your two buddies over there thought you could get away with saying such repulsive, inappropriate, and nasty things about," Orihime interrupted him, before she leaned closer to his face. "I don't want to hear another word about me coming out of any of your mouths, understand?"

The guy and his two friends nodded quickly. Orihime set the guy's hat down on his desk then, before she walked back over to her friends. Stopping beside Rukia, she crossed her arms, and frowned.

"Way to go Orihime," Tatsuki said, grinning at Orihime.

"You sure told them," Rukia added, smiling. "What were they saying about you?"

"Nothing worth repeating," Orihime replied, her frown remaining on her face. "Just things that no respectable man should ever say about a woman."

"Anyway," Rangiku said, after moment of silence. Her eyes remained on Orihime. "You never answer my question."

"What was the question?" Orihime asked.

"Why didn't you go to the Soul Society with us?" Rangiku asked.

Hearing the sound of the teacher coming back in the room, Orihime turned her head to look to the teacher. Looking back to Rangiku then, she offered a smile. "I'm sorry. Can we get back to this later? I need to go somewhere."

"In the middle of class?" Uryu questioned.

Orihime nodded, as she turned. "I have to go to the library," was all she said, before moving to walk away. She walked to the teachers desk, and talked to her for a moment. When the teacher nodded she walked to her own desk, and grabbed her bag and purse. Going back to the desk, she took the note the teacher had wrote for her to leave and go to the library.

Once she left the classroom, she slid the door closed behind her. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Hearing her phone buzz from inside her purse, she pulled it out as she started down the hallway. Noticing she had one new text message, she frowned when she didn't recognize the number. Clicking on it anyways, she read the message.

_Unknown: We need to talk Orihime._

Freezing after she read that, Orihime leaned back against the lockers. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Even though it said unknown she had a pretty good idea of who the text came from. _Ichigo._

**A few days later, Friday, September eleventh**

They were in third period P.E now. Everyone was already dressed out, and waiting on the field for the coach. Everyone except for certain orange haired girl. Tatsuki and Rukia had hardly been paying attention to what the others were saying, both had their thoughts on where Orihime was. During second period, she had got up and left in the middle of class, and didn't return.

"Did she say anything about where she was going?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia sighed, as she looked to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki no matter how many different ways you phrase the question I am going to have the same answer; I don't know where she is."

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Sorry for caring."

Rukia yelled out in frustration. "Oh my god Tatsuki! I care, but you can't keep asking the same thing."

"She's never late to a class," Chad said.

"Let alone walk out during the middle of one without an explanation," Uryu added, thinking of how odd it was for Orihime to just leave last period.

"She is never late. Sh-" Tatsuki stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket, and looked at the text. Feeling relieved when she saw that it was from Orihime.

_Orihime: I need a favor…._

_Tatsuki: Why aren't you here? Why did you leave last period? And what is the favor?_

_Orihime: …_

Tatsuki frowned, and began typing in Orihime's number.

"Tatsuki the teacher will be out here any minute," Ichigo said to Tatsuki. His eyes going to the gym doors where the teachers would walk through any second.

Tatsuki shook her head as she lifted the phone to her ear. After listening to it ring for a few seconds Orihime picked up.

"_Hello." _A weak voice said followed by the sound of someone retching.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed, turning away from the others then, as she spoke in a lower tone. "What's going on? Are you throwing up? Where in the hell are you? I-"

"_Tatsuki," _Orihime's voice stopped Tatsuki from rambling. _"I said I need a favor."_

Tatsuki frowned, but nodded her head. "What do you need?"

"_I need you to go by the nurses office. Ask if she has any-" _Orihime paused, and the sound of her taking a deep breath was heard. _"-pregnancy tests. Meet me in the bathroom on the second floor."_

Tatsuki dropped her phone then, and if it weren't for Rukia catching it the phone would have dropped to the ground. She took the phone back from Rukia after a moment, and put it up to her ear. "Right. Rukia and I will be there in a second. Don't go anywhere." Tatsuki closed her phone. She grabbed Rukia's arm then. "Come on we have to go."

Rukia pulled out of Tatsuki's grip. "Woah, just tell me what's going on first?"

Tatsuki noticed the others were listening and sighed. _Orihime is more important_. "Remember that thing Orihime has been thinking about all week? She needs us to go and talk with her about it," she explained to keep the others from knowing.

That was all Rukia needed to hear. She began running with Tatsuki towards the school.

**Five minutes later at the bathroom**

Rukia and Tatsuki came into the bathroom to see Orihime leaning against the wall breathing a little heavy. She looked to the two girls as they came in. "Got it?"

The two girls nodded. Tatsuki gave her the test, and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Rukia leaned back against the bathroom door to make sure no one would come in.

Orihime went into the stall, and nearly a minute later she flushed then walked out. The test facing down in her hands. She looked at the two girls. "I don't even know why I took this test. I think I am pregnant. This morning I woke up, and I couldn't put on my converse shoes. They wouldn't fit. I looked at my feet, and their swollen. My breasts went up a size. I started throwing up too." She began silently crying, and she closed her eyes.

"How long do you have to wait?" Rukia asked.

"The box said five minutes," Tatsuki answered for Orihime, as it was clear Orihime wasn't planning on saying anything.

The remaining four minutes were spent in silence, the only sound was Orihime's sniffling. When the five minutes were up she turned the test over, and opened her eyes to look. Only to start all out sobbing at the result.

Rukia moved away from the door, and walked to Orihime. She looked at the test in Orihime's hands. Her eyes went wide. "Orihime you're-" Rukia just stopped. She couldn't say it now that it was confirmed.

Tatsuki understood what she needed to do. She grabbed a few sheets of paper towels and she took the test from Orihime, wrapped it up, and threw it away.

Rukia had a hand on Orihime's shoulder, unsure on what to say. She picked up on someone being outside the door. _Someone probably heard our conversation. _"Orihime someone is-"

"I know Rukia. Either way it will get out. I can't hide it forever," Orihime told her. After another moment, she finally controlled her sobs, and went to the sink. After washing her hands she got her bag and her purse from the ground. "Come on we should just go."

Rukia grabbed Orihime's arm. "I thought you would be more upset about this."

Orihime looked at her. "Believe me I am upset. But, I just need to breath and make it through the rest of day, if I stay here and cry I won't be able to stop."

Rukia nodded her head at that, and the three girls left. Going downstairs, before leaving outside for gym. When they got outside the coach had everyone silently stretching. Since it was so quiet, that's what made it even more noticeable as the girls walked over. Rukia and Tatsuki immediately jogged forward to join the rest of the class. Orihime, on the other hand, just crossed her arms, and walked right past the coach(Coach Betts), and continued towards a bench. Not bothering to hide her face. Which still had traces of tears, and her eyes were red showing she had definitely been crying.

"Inoue why aren't you dressed?" Coach Betts asked. When she ignored him he blew his whistle. "Inoue are you listening?"

"Because I don't want to!" Orihime yelled, as she turned her head back to face him. She watched the surprised expression at her raised tone appear on his face. Turning her head forward, she just moved and sat down on the bench. She put her school bag down, and put her purse on her lap. It was almost as if she was trying to cover her stomach. Which she was.

Coach Betts saw the look on Orihime's face, and immediately let it go. He knew something was up, and he turned and murmured something to the female coach(Coach Wells). Before continuing with the class.

Orihime watched as the class was instructed to start running. Coach wells walked over to her then, and sat down next to her on the bench. "What's wrong Orihime?" Coach Wells questioned, her tone soft and gentle, unlike the rougher tone of Coach Betts. She already anticipated that Orihime didn't need anyone yelling at her right now.

"I don't think I can participate in P.E class anymore," Orihime said, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought. "At least not like heavy physical activity."

"Why not? You are in fantastic shape?" Coach Wells asked.

Orihime moved her hands to try and wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I can trust you right?" She questioned, and when the coach nodded, she sighed. "I can't participate because I think I'm-" she paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Pregnant."

Coach Wells didn't freak out at the news, she placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Did you take a test already?" She asked. Orihime nodded. "I think the best choice for you now is to go to the doctor as soon as you can. They can help you with whatever questions and concerns you have. As for your grade in class, we can figure it out. You can do a few things for a while. Like when the class is running you can walk. But for today you can just sit out," Coach Wells said, as she stood up, and walked away.

Orihime sighed again, and looked at the class. Her eyes focused on Ichigo. He was running beside Chad and Uryu was on the other side of Chad. The past few days have been successful when it came to her avoiding him. Of course the fact that he was in all of her classes except for Art didn't help. In her Photography class she didn't have any of their other friends in the class with them. So it was harder to ignore him then. But they got to choose their seats so she sat next to another quiet girl, and far enough away from Ichigo.

She continued to scan the class until her eyes caught something. Two- blonde and brown haired-girls were whispering to each other, and pointing at her. _Great so the rumors start now. Well I guess they aren't rumors anymore. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have been meaning to start a Bleach fanfic for a while. I hope you all enjoy this one. I hope Orihime isn't too OOC for you guys. I'm trying to keep her mostly the same. My favorite part was when Orihime was telling off those jocks. Maybe now that she's pregnant that kind of gives a little explanation to her little outburst. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	2. Time To Let Them Know

_Review:_

_She continued to scan the class until her eyes caught something. Two- blonde and brown haired-girls were whispering to each other, and pointing at her. Great so the rumors start now. Well I guess they aren't rumors anymore. _

* * *

><p><strong>Almost a week later, Thursday, September 17<strong>**th**

Everyone was in the school hallways getting their lunches and going to lockers. They had just got out of third period, and it was now time for lunch. Of course as one certain girl stepped into the hallway, everyone's eyes went to her as she did.

Orihime had been in the library during P.E, and had walked up to the second floor to go to her locker. Almost immediately the students began whispering about her. She ignored it as she walked to her locker. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her friends waiting for her at the end of the hallway by the stairs.

After getting her locker open she took out her reading book, and put it in her bag. She looked in the mirror that was attached to her locker door, and sighed. She was starting to get irritated with everyone talking about her. _I mean come on it's not like I can't hear what their saying. _She was going to put on lip gloss, but changed for chapstick. When she was about to close her locker her ears picked up on someone talking about her. Usually she would ignore it, but she didn't like what these girls were saying.

It was one of the girls-the blonde one-she had seen talking about her last week. The blonde girl was talking to some other girl. "You know that girl Orihime right? The orange haired one over there," the blonde haired girl pointed to Orihime as she continued. "I heard her talking to her friends in the bathroom last week, and she said she was pregnant."

"Really? I thought she was such an innocent girl," the other girl said.

"Well apparently not. She is just another high school slut," The blonde said.

Slap!

The whole entire hallway got quiet, and they were gaping at the scene.

The blonde girl was leaning against the lockers holding a hand over her now red cheek. She was gaping at her attacker.

Orihime stood only a foot away from the blonde girl. She had hands on her hips, and glared at the girl. Completely aware of the stares she was getting from everybody. _Time to let them know. _She grabbed the blonde girl's shirt, and pulled her closer. Since the girl was a few inches shorter than Orihime it looked as if she was being pulled off the ground. "Look bitch! I usually don't care about what people say about me, or-more specifically-what people are saying about me, but what you said crossed the line!" Orihime's voice was sharp, and each word sounded threatening. The loudness didn't help. She was surprised at teacher hadn't come out yet.

The blonde looked a bit scared, but tried to keep a cool act. "I didn't say anything about you."

"That's bull shit. Do you think I'm deaf or something? You and your friend started talking about me right across the hall from me, how would I not hear what you were saying? I heard every word that came out of your mouth. You said I was just another high school slut!" Orihime's voice echoed through out the quiet hallway.

"You make it sound like this situation is my fault. It is really yours. You and your two friends need to find a more private place to talk. Besides all I was doing is talking to my friend no need for you to eavesdrop," The girl tried her luck.

"You're asking for me to slap you again," Orihime said venomously. "As for what you said, even though what you heard about me is true that doesn't mean I'm a slut. Especially if it was the only time, and I sure as hell didn't ask for it. So if I ever hear you talking shit about me again I won't just slap your face, I will beat the shit out of you. And trust me I won't hold back." She narrowed her eyes at the girl then. "Understand?"

The blonde nodded quickly. Orihime pushed the girl away then, and both she and her little friend ran away. Orihime looked at everyone else in the hallway. Her eyes caught Ichigo's as she began to speak. "As for the rest of you I am going to clear this up now so I won't have to do this again. All those rumors you have been hearing about me are most likely false. But I will tell you one that is true," she looked away from Ichigo before she continued. "I'm pregnant."

When no one said anything, she smirked. "And if someone else feels the need to call me a slut or whatever else they come up with, come tell me to my face. I'd be happy to give them the same slap across the face that I gave that girl," she saw most of the hallway nod so she walked back to her locker, picked up her bag and purse, and shut her locker door with a slam.

She walked towards the end of the hallway, right past her friends, and down the stairs so she would be able to get outside. _How long will it take for him to follow me? _She thought to herself as she began walking outside.

**Ten minutes later **

Orihime was by the lake that was nearly sixty feet from the school building, but still on school property. She set her stuff down, and looked at the lake for a moment. Watching her reflection in the water. She was wearing a pale pink polo shirt, it had three buttons the top two undone. Only because of the fact that along with her new bust size the shirt felt to constrictive if she buttoned the two buttons. She also wore dark wash jean shorts, and white wedged sandals. The wedges had a beige cork three inch heel.

After taking her sandals off, she tossed them near her bag, and walked onto the dock. She sat down at the end of it, and put her feet in the lake. They had started swelling more than usual that morning. The straps on her sandals were causing her feet to hurt. _Hopefully the coolness of the lake water will at least sooth the achy feeling. _Closing her eyes, Orihime sighed and tried to relax.

She was sitting there for barely a couple minutes, before she felt tears start to fall from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but was unsuccessful. Even though it wasn't unusual to hear people talking about her being pregnant since those girls had told everyone, it still bothered her. _Today is so not my day. _It was slightly windy, and that made her shiver slightly. Hearing footsteps on the dock behind her, she tried to brush away the tears on her face.

"Orihime."

"Ichigo," Orihime said, not bothering to turn around to face him. _Now he is either going to accuse me of really being a slut or he is going to ask if the baby is his. _She sniffled then. _Great! Now he is going to think I'm upset. Well I am upset, but still! I don't want him thinking I am. _

Ichigo continued walking until he was standing beside her. Noticing she wasn't planning on looking at him unless he was more persistent. "I assume you got my text."

Orihime just nodded. She attempted to wipe her tears away again. "I apologize for not getting back to you." The words sounded forced. Which was because she was lying. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The night before I left to go to the Soul Society, and now I want to talk about what just happened in the school," Ichigo replied, his eyes on her face, which she kept angled away from him "When you said you were pregnant earlier is it mi-"

"First of all, it is a baby, not an it. You should say is the baby mine? Not is it mine," Orihime interrupted him, as she moved to stand up. "Second of all that night was obviously a mistake. Someone clearly spiked our drinks at that party, so we didn't really know what we were doing. Plus we don't know if we really love each other in that way," she said, as she frowned. "As for your last question I really hope you're not accusing me of sleeping around with other guys. You're the only guy I have had sex with so I'm going to guess the baby is yours." She told him as she began walking back off the dock. She heard Ichigo following her.

Ichigo waited for her to get her shoes on, and her stuff before talking. "Orihime I-"

Orihime turned around, and interrupted him. "What else do you want me to say to you Ichigo?" She asked angrily. She could feel tears threatening to escape from her eyes once again. "Do you want me to say that the night never happened? Do you want me to say I'm not really pregnant?" She questioned, the tears finally escaped. "Do you want me to say this is all a joke? If it were a joke it would be a cruel sick joke." With that said she turned around, and walked away.

Ichigo just stared after her. _That means she is pregnant with my child. Now she is mad at me. _He slapped a hand to his forehead._ Great job Ichigo you're just brilliant. I want to fix things. She needs to know how I feel, but I don't know what to do. How I am I supposed to act in this situation? I guess I need to talk to my dad. _Ichigo got his school bag, and began walking back to the school.

**End of the school day**

Ichigo walked out of school, and began running to his house. He was going fast enough to where he had made it in ten minutes instead of the usual twenty five it took walking. He stood at his driveway until he cooled down. Then he went inside.

"Ichigo!" His dad yelled.

Ichigo dodged his dads kick, and waited for his dad to pick himself off the ground. "Dad, I thought you had to work today."

"Half day son! I already told you this last night at dinner," Isshin said to his son, as he stood up. "Nice dodge."

Shaking his head, Ichigo crossed his arms. "I need to talk to you."

"Could this be it? You're finally coming to talk with me," he said, and he was about to run over to the poster of his wife, but Ichigo caught the back of his shirt.

"Dad this is serious," Ichigo said, not in the mood for his dad trying to amuse him.

His dad stared at him for a moment, as if he were testing that Ichigo was serious about being serious. "Alright lets go out back," he said, before starting towards the back porch. Ichigo moved to follow him. Once they were out there, his dad turned to him. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked. Surprisingly, he was completely serious.

"You know Orihime Inoue right?" Ichigo asked. His dad nodded. "The day before I went to the soul society around a month ago we kind of did something. We didn't intend to do it, but someone had put alcohol in our drinks at a party we were at," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. Feeling awkward even bringing this up to his dad.

His dad just leaned against the railing. He understood what Ichigo was trying to say. So he nodded to get Ichigo to continue.

"Well today I found out she is pregnant," Ichigo paused for a second, having to take a deep breath. _Just saying the word is unreal._ "With my baby," he added, before had to breath again. "I am not really sure what to do now."

Ichigo's dad was quiet for a few minutes. Just staring at his son with a frown on his face. Finally his expression changed to a more calm one before he spoke. "You talk to her of course. She probably doesn't know what to do either. You need to get her to see a doctor, and I don't mean me. She needs to see an OBGYN doctor."

"That's the problem. She isn't really speaking to me right now. I got back from the Soul Society a day before school started. Then I was going to talk to her the next day in school. She didn't want to talk to me. So I texted her telling her that I wanted to talk to her. She didn't respond. Then this week people have been talking about it, but none of us really believed it. Then around lunch today someone said something to her, and that started an argument between Orihime and the girl. Orihime then revealed she was pregnant," Ichigo explained.

"Okay continue," Ichigo's dad said after a moment of silence.

"She left after that. I followed her, and we finally got to talk privately. I asked her a few questions. She answered them. Basically she told me the baby was mine. I guess the way I came across upset her. Because she got angry at me before asking me if I thought this was all a joke, then she left," Ichigo replied. "Now I have no idea what I am supposed to do next."

"Well you need to apologize to her. As soon as possible at that," his dad said. "As for what ever else you need to do I think that you will know what to do when you see her. This isn't something I can help you with. This is something you need to think of for yourself."

"I have been thinking for myself. Right now, every time I think of her I can hardly think straight," Ichigo replied.

Reaching forward, Isshin rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Son, you may not know what to say right away. I believe that just you being there will be good for her. She's probably more upset than she's letting on to you. She's only seventeen. She lives on her own. Taking on the news that she's pregnant is probably tough on her right now. Just be there for her, okay?" He let his hand fall back to his side then.

Ichigo just nodded. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Are you going to the Soul Society now? I thought you were going to wait until after school tomorrow." His dad said, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not going to the Soul Society," Ichigo replied, before walking inside.

Ichigo's dad walked inside, and sat at the table. Ichigo had gone upstairs, and when he came back down he had an overnight bag. _So that's what he's doing. It's good that he's not wasting time. I hope everything goes well._

**Orihime's apartment, twenty minutes later**

It didn't take Ichigo long to get to Orihime's apartment. He had just been standing outside her door trying to think of what he was going to say. _I know I'm going to apologize to her. But, what if she doesn't accept my apology? That's why I am staying here. Because I won't leave until she accepts my apology. Although if she really doesn't want I guess I can't force her. I'll just make sure she has no reason not to accept it. I also need to tell her my feelings about that night. But, I don't know how I should do that considering I can hardly admit them to myself- _Ichigo stopped his thoughts, and smacked his forehead with his hand. _I'm about to drive myself crazy._ Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door then.

After a moment he could hear her footsteps, as she approached the door. When she opened it he could see the shock on her face. "Orihime."

The shock left Orihime's face, and she sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Ichigo replied, his eyes meeting hers. "Can I come in?"

Orihime paused for a moment as she thought about her choices. She closed her eyes as she began to think. _I might as well let him in. We do need to talk. Even if I said no he would probably would not leave. He brought a bag with him meaning that he's staying either way. _She sighed, and opened her eyes. "Alright come in."

She moved, and Ichigo walked in. She closed the door, then she and Ichigo walked to the living room. He dropped his bag by the coffee table. Orihime just walked to the couch, and sat down. _Thank god I cleaned this place. It was absolutely horrible this morning. _She leaned back against the pillows, her back had started aching when she had got home from school. She waited for Ichigo to sit, but he remained standing.

"Orihime I need you to promise to let me talk," he said to her.

Orihime sighed, and looked into his eyes. She could see a seriousness in his eyes, one that she didn't see too often. _I have to let him say what he needs to say since I didn't really give him a chance to at school earlier._ "I promise."

Ichigo nodded, his eyes observing her. She was already dressed for bed. Red plaid pajama paints, dark grey tank top, and her hair was up in a messy bun. "I wanted to apologize for not talking to you sooner. To tell you the truth I should have just went after you after what happened earlier. I had just found out that you are pregnant… with my baby. So I was kind of shocked. Of course that doesn't count for what I did. As for that night, I should have been more careful at that party. Maybe if I would have watched my drink more, no one would have spiked it. Then this may have not happened."

Orihime just nodded her head slowly. _So what? Does he think this was just a huge mistake? Why does it hurt so much to hear that from him?_

"But, it did happen. So we can't just ignore it and pretend that it didn't. Especially since you're pregnant now," Ichigo told her, before he moved and sat next to her on the couch. Turning so he could face her, he reached forward and took one of her hands. "I want to ask you something. Earlier when you said that we don't know if we even love each other, did you mean that you don't love me?"

Orihime didn't reply for a moment, as she let her eyes fall to rest on his hand holding hers. His thumb rubbing the back of her knuckles was distracting. Finally she looked back up at him. "I didn't say that I didn't love you Ichigo. I only said what I said because I didn't want you to feel like you had to be involved. A lot of teen mothers aren't together with the father of their baby. I didn't want to hold you back with something like this," she said, motioning to her still flat stomach. She could hear the beep of her dish washer meaning that the dishes were done, and she used that as her distraction. She slipped her hand out of his, and got up. Moving to walk to her kitchen, and began putting the dishes away.

Ichigo had followed her and leaned against one of the counters. "You wouldn't be holding me back Orihime. The baby wouldn't be holding me back. It would have been nice if it wasn't this soon, but it's fine. I will make time for anything that involves you or the baby. I want this," he told her. "Because I love you."

Orihime froze, having finished putting up the last dish. She turned to Ichigo. _Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say that he loved me? _

Ichigo took her moment of confusion to his advantage. He walked forward, and kissed her. When he felt her kiss back he smiled into the kiss. He knew he had been forgiven for any sort of anger she might have. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before he pulled back. He wrapped his arms around her. "I meant it Orihime. I am going to be here for you. I love you."

Orihime smiled against Ichigo's chest. "I love you too Ichigo."

"So if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would that be too ear-"

"I would say yes," Orihime interrupted him. Looking up at his face, her eyes sparkled almost.

"That's good, because I'm asking," Ichigo told her, before kissing her once more.

When they broke the kiss, Orihime stepped back, and felt her knees get a little weaker. Resting a hand on the counter, the other went to her forehead as she sighed. _It's not even five o'clock in the afternoon, and I'm exhausted._

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, seeing her close her eyes and wobble a little.

Opening her eyes, Orihime tried to shake off the tired feeling. "Yeah, just a little tired, that's all. I didn't sleep too well last night."

Without any warning Ichigo picked her up in his arms in an easy movement. Already starting to leave the kitchen.

"Ichigo," Orihime started, her arms going to wrap around his shoulders, as he carried. "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything as he walked through her living room, and back to her bedroom. Getting to her bed, he gently set her down. "You should get some rest. Just because I'm here doesn't mean you need to stay awake."

Orihime looked up to him. "Will you stay here tonight?"

Ichigo nodded. "I would be glad too."

Both teens were unaware that someone was watching them from outside.

**Outside**

Ichigo's dad-Isshin-had wanted to see how Ichigo did. Having followed his son to Orihime's, he had been when waiting outside. When he saw Ichigo bring Orihime into her room he frowned. _What did you do now Ichigo? _When he saw Orihime open her eyes, and Ichigo sat down on the bed next to her he knew what had happened. _Good job son. _He began heading back towards his house. A smile on his face.

**The next morning, ten o'clock**

Orihime was taking a shower, and it was about to be a good thirty minute shower if she stayed in much longer. _The water feels just so good. _She thought, having already washed out all her conditioner, she finally just sighed and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower onto the cool tile felt bittersweet. Wrapping a towel around herself, she dried her body as much as she could.

Going out into her bedroom, she kept a hand on the corner of the towel to keep it wrapped around her. While she used her other hand to pick out her clothes for the day. She grabbed out some shorts and a shirt, and she tossed them on her bed. Moving to her dresser she opened up a drawer to grab some underwear and a bra.

"Orihime I-" Ichigo's voice broke off.

Orihime turned her head, and her eyes met Ichigo's. She could see surprise and embarrassment in them. He closed his eyes then, and placed a hand over them.

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo told her, turning to go back to the door. "I probably should have made sure you weren't about to change before walking in."

"Wow," Orihime said, turning her head away from Ichigo, as her own cheeks burned a little bit. "Most guys would usually say they'd be making sure they did walk in just as I was about to change."

That made Ichigo stop and turn back around to face her. Surprised at her joke. He could see the look of amusement on her face. _She's joking about this…_

Turning back to her bed, Orihime dropped her black underwear and bra on the bed, before turning to her window. Drawing the curtains, she looked back at Ichigo. Offering him a smile. "Well I don't really do well in awkward situations, so I try to joke to get out of them," she said, before propping the hand that wasn't holding her towel on her hip. "Besides, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

Hearing her say that, Ichigo's cheeks grew warm, and he silently cursed himself. _Why am I getting so easily embarrassed over this stuff? She makes it seem so easy talking about it. _"Forgive me if I'm still getting used to… this."

Smiling at that, Orihime moved to grab her underwear from the bed. "Well if it bothers you that much, turn away. I won't be offended," she told him.

For the sake of his sanity, Ichigo leaned against the doorframe, and his eyes went up to the ceiling to focus on that. "Right," he said, after a moment of looking up, his eyes glanced over to his side. She was dressed in her underwear and bra, and was slipping on a pair of shorts. Looking away again, he sighed. _My stupid teenage male hormones._

Slipping on her grey quarter sleeved shirt, Orihime moved over to her mirror. Lifting up her shirt, she turned sideways and observed her stomach. _It doesn't look any different. But, I feel different. Maybe it's because I haven't ate yet. _She thought before dropping her shirt. "Okay, I'm dressed now," she told him, going to her bathroom to hang her towel up. _I really don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay at home and sleep. But, unfortunately that isn't an option._

Last night when she and Ichigo were laying in bed he told her he wanted her to go to a doctor to make sure she knows everything she needs to do. The first thing she said was that she had school the next day. He replied by saying that he wanted her to go to the doctor, and that he would go with her. It didn't really take much convincing for her to her agree. This morning she called, and scheduled an appointment for twelve so that's what she was getting ready for.

Walking out of the bathroom, she went to her dresser, grabbed her comb, and started to tackle the her tangled wet hair. Finishing she finally turned back to the door to face Ichigo, who was still leaning against the door frame. She found her eyes traveling down his tall frame. He was wearing tan board shorts, a grey t-shirt, and some grey shoes.

"Are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked her, noticing her staring at him.

Orihime nodded. "Yeah let me get my purse," she said, walking past him into the living room. She had got to her coffee table, before a wave of nausea swept over her. Knowing it wouldn't pass, she turned back around, and started back towards her bedroom. Picking up the pace a little. Going through her bedroom to her bathroom, she made it just in time when her dinner from last night had decided to make its reappearance. A few seconds later she could feel Ichigo hold her hair away from her face.

When she finished, she flushed, and walked to her sink. She put both elbows on the counter top, and rested her face on her hands. Her whole body seemed to ache now._ I hate morning sickness. When is this going to end?_

Ichigo put a hand on her back, and gently moved it back and forth. "You okay?"

Orihime just remained silent for a moment, before she nodded. She sighed and stood up straight, and quickly brushed her teeth. Finishing with that, she looked to Ichigo. "Let's just go ahead and go."

Walking out of her apartment, she pulled out the keys to her car, as they walked to the parking lot. "You want to drive?" She asked. Ichigo nodded, and she tossed him the keys. After they got in, Ichigo started the car, and began driving to the hospital. They had only been in the car for barely two minutes before her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her purse, she noticed it was Tatsuki before answer.

_Orihime: Hey Tatsuki._

_Tatsuki: Orihime, you texted me this morning saying you were going to the hospital. You didn't text me back when I texted you. Is everything okay?_

_Orihime: Everything is fi-_

_Tatsuki: Before you say that everything is fine, are you sure?_

_Orihime sighed, as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Stop worrying Tatsuki."_

_Tatsuki: Why do you sound like you're irritated with me? I'm just concerned._

_Orihime: I'm getting irritated because you won't let me speak._

_Tatsuki: Sorry, go ahead._

_Orihime: I'm going to the OBGYN doctor today. That's why I'm going to the hospital. I have to figure out what's going on that way I'll know what's best for myself and the baby. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about._

_Tatsuki: Okay, you need to tell me everything that happens later, okay?_

_Orihime: Of course. I promise I will give you a second by second report._

_Tatsuki: Alright, I'll talk to you later._

"Bye," Orihime said, before hanging up the phone. Setting it on her lap, she laughed. "Tatsuki is insane sometimes. It seems all she does is worry about me."

"You're her best friend, she's supposed to worry about you," Ichigo told her.

"You're her best friend too. But, I'm still the one that gets worried about," Orihime said, before smiling. "Of course I'm the one that always gets in some kind of trouble."

Ichigo laughed at that. "You got that right."

Around twenty minutes later, they were sitting in a room. Orihime on the observation table, and Ichigo sitting in a chair beside it. She was leaning back against the table, that even with the soft cushion they had on it was still really stiff and uncomfortable. Her eyes were up at the ceiling. _All I can think about is this baby and what's best for he/she. _"Ichigo, do you really want to keep the baby?"

"Yes I do. It-the baby-has been on my mind since you told me Orihime. Sure we're young, but it's okay. I think we can do it. We're in our last year of high school so it's not like school will get in the way," Ichigo told her, his eyes on her face. "Why do you ask? Do you want to keep the baby?"

Orihime was surprised with the question, but answered right away. "Yes of course I want to keep the baby. I could never even consider giving the baby of for adoption or having an abor-" She stopped. She just couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"An abortion," a new voice entered the conversation. Apparently the doctor had finally made it. "It's not a bad word. You can say it, and still want to keep your baby." She held out her hand to Orihime. "My name is Dr. Ayame," she introduced herself, as she began getting Orihime's file put together. "I know you're obviously Orihime, but who is this?" She motioned towards Ichigo.

Orihime laughed almost nervously. "Yeah um this is-" She paused trying to think of a good term.

Ichigo smirked at Orihime, then turned to Dr. Ayame. Holding out his hand. "I'm her boyfriend, Ichigo."

Dr. Ayame smiled, and shook Ichigo's hand. "Are you the father?" Ichigo nodded. Dr. Ayame sat down in her swivel chair, and rolled it closer to Orihime and Ichigo. She turned to Orihime. "Alright for right now I am going to just ask some questions. Then when that's done we will do a few tests, and go on from there."

"Alright," Orihime said. _I bet these will be some very awkward questions. _

"When did you have sex?" Dr. Ayame asked.

After thinking about it in her head Orihime spoke. "August tenth."

"So you are on you're approximately on you're sixth week about to be on your seventh," Dr. Ayame said, writing that down. "How has your condition been?"

Orihime sighed. "Let's see, my feet have started swelling, I went up a bra size in the past couple weeks, I seem to almost always be tired no matter how much sleep I get, a little bit of back pain, dizziness, and I had started getting sick usually around the morning time around last week."

"That's completely normal," Dr. Ayame said, putting Orihime's file down on her table. "Okay I am going to run a blood test to check things like your hormone level and sugar level. I want to go ahead and measure your belly, and check your heartbeat and see if we can pick up the baby's heartbeat while we are at it. When we are waiting for the blood test to come back I will talk to you about some things to expect in the next few months."

Orihime sighed. _This is going to be a long appointment._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	3. Moving To The Kurosaki's

**A/N: Just wanted to say that I love reading the reviews you all leave! They make my day!**

_Review:_

"_That's completely normal," Dr. Ayame said, putting Orihime's file down on her table. "Okay I am going to run a blood test to check things like your hormone level and sugar level. I want to go ahead and measure your belly, and check your heartbeat and see if we can pick up the baby's heartbeat while we are at it. When we are waiting for the blood test to come back I will talk to you about some things to expect in the next few months."_

_Orihime sighed. __This is going to be a long appointment._

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later, 2:30<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime had decided to go to the park afterwards so that's where they were now. Ichigo having grabbed her hand, as they walked along the path of the park. Orihime had a lot going through her mind right now. Dr. Ayame told her that she was going through her first trimester, and that everything she was going through would be normal. That made her head spin even more. "It's going to be crazy, having to deal with all of this stuff. I am going to be tired all the time, and I'm going to have to keep up with school, homework, and house work."

"What do you think will make it easier?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Orihime replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I guess I will just have to try to stay on top of everything. If it doesn't work out, I'll just finish whatever I don't get done the next day."

Ichigo was quiet for a minute. "I think you should come live with me," he told her, his eyes on her. "If you want to."

"No. That is out of the question. I would feel completely awful to have to be a burden, and I-" Orihime stopped at the look Ichigo was giving her.

"You wouldn't be a burden. You are more than welcome at my house. All I have to do is ask my dad. It will put some of the stress off your shoulders. And I'll be able to be around more," Ichigo told her. "If we take care of the details we can have you moved in by Monday."

Orihime sighed. "I will think about it," she said, before she yawned. "Let's just continue our walk okay?"

Ichigo nodded, and they continued walking.

**An hour later**

Ichigo was driving them back from the park. Orihime on the other hand was about to fall asleep. Her head was resting against the window, and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Although she needed to talk to Ichigo a bit more before she would allow herself to rest. "Thanks for taking me today."

"No need to thank me," Ichigo told her.

Orihime looked at him. "There is a need to thank you. You missed school today with me just to go to a doctor's appointment. I'm glad that you took me," she said with a sigh, and she closed her eyes. _I am so tired right now. It feels weird to be tired so early. _"Are we still going by your house?"

Ichigo stopped at a red light, and turned his head to look at her. "If you still want to. But, if you want, I can go ahead and take you to your apartment, then go get my stuff from my house to come over later."

Orihime shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I will be fine. I can try to stay awake the time we are there."

The light changed to green, and Ichigo started the car forward again. "Go ahead, and go to sleep Orihime. My dad and sisters won't mind."

Without responding Orihime nodded. Ichigo's dad wanted him to bring her in the first place so she wanted to go. Even if she was asleep most of the time. Her eyes felt heavy, and she yawned again. Letting sleep take her.

**A couple hours later**

Orihime opened her eyes slowly, and let them adjust to the light. She was aware that she was no longer in her car, but on someone's couch. When she looked around a bit more she closed her eyes, and groaned softly. _I'm in Ichigo's house. Meaning that I fell asleep after all._

It seemed like an eternity later when her ears picked up on movement. "Orihime?"

It took her a bit of effort, but Orihime opened her eyes. Ichigo was on his knees beside the couch. _I must be really out of it. I didn't even hear him come over. _"Yes Ichigo."

"Do you want something to eat?" Ichigo asked her.

Orihime nodded as she sat up. Ichigo's dad was on the back porch talking on his cell phone. Karin was sitting at the table listening to her music, and doing homework. Yuzu was in the kitchen making something. She made these observations as she moved to get up off the couch, and when she did her knees buckled.

Ichigo moved quickly, and put an arm behind her. "Orihime?"

"Just a little dizzy," was all Orihime said, feeling the dizzying feeling from standing up slowly start to fade away.

Yuzu had left the kitchen, and had a plate of fruit. "I wasn't sure what you would like so I made a fruit salad with a little bit of sugar on it."

Orihime smiled, and sat down at the table. "Thank you very much Yuzu," she thanked the young girl, before taking her fork and eating a strawberry. The natural sweetness from the fruit was waking her up along with the added sugar. Ichigo, who sat down beside her, was watching her face, and was laughing. She swallowed the strawberry. "What's so funny?"

"Your face just lit up after the first bite. You must really enjoy fruit," Ichigo told her with a smile.

Orihime smiled. "I really do like fruit. It's healthy, and it has natural sweetness."

Ichigo's dad came back in. He sat down at the table with them. "Sorry about that. I was talking with a friend," he said, before he looked to Orihime. "Ichigo talked to me earlier, and you're welcome to stay with us Orihime."

Orihime looked to Ichigo, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you were asleep so I went ahead and asked him," Ichigo told her, before smiling. "Now that you got approved, you don't really have anymore excuses."

Sighing, Orihime smiled a little. "Alright I'll move," she looked at Ichigo again. "How long was I asleep?"

"Around two hours," Ichigo replied. He laughed when he saw her surprised look. "You were about to drop dead asleep in the car, and you're surprised you slept that long?"

Orihime just ignored his words, and continued eating her fruit. At the same time trying to ignore Ichigo's laughter. But, as usual she gave in, and laughed a bit herself. As she finished her fruit salad Ichigo and Isshin had gone out on the back porch, and were talking. _Either about me or about me and the baby. _She guessed. She got up, and walked into the kitchen.

Yuzu was in there cleaning up. Even though the kitchen was already spotless. When she noticed Orihime she smiled. "Did you enjoy your fruit salad?"

Orihime smiled back, and put her plate in the sink. "I did. It was delicious," she said, as she leaned against the counter, and watched Yuzu clean. _She never stops cleaning. It's like it's the only thing she does. She acts so much like the mom of a family. _Orihime's eyes traveled over to Karin, who was still sitting at the table. _Karin has secluded herself from her family. So she won't ever have to cry anymore. _She thought about Ichigo then. _Ichigo stopped smiling for a while._ _I guess I can try to help Karin and Yuzu. I think I have helped Ichigo out a lot already. He smiles a lot now. He's a lot more happy. _Looking down at her flat stomach, she smiled. _And so am I._

**The next morning**

Opening her eyes, Orihime smiled when she realized who was next to her. Ichigo was laying on his back beside her, and his eyes were open and he had been looking at her. She had already had her nausea spell earlier on in the morning, and had fell back asleep. Now she had woke back up, and when their eyes connected, he had moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Sighing, Orihime settled into his embrace, and rested her head on his bicep. Her eyes on his face, as he had closed his eyes again. "I have to start packing."

"I know," Ichigo said without opening his eyes. "You can start later."

Orihime laughed. "I would like to get most of the packing done today, that way we can move my stuff in tomorrow," she told him, as she moved to sit up. His arm that had been on top of her slid down to her hips, where his hand tightened on her side to keep her from moving. She turned her head to see him looking at her. "One of us needs to be productive, and that apparently isn't you today. So as the productive one, I can't let you sleep in either. You have to go to Uruhara's today."

"That's not until twelve," Ichigo told her, as he gently pulled her back so she was laying beside him. Before she could start speaking, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Orihime kissed him back for a moment, before breaking the kiss. "It's eleven now," she told him. "Most people want breakfast before they start off their day."

"I still have an hour," Ichigo told her, his hand reaching up to tuck her bangs behind her ear. "You have the rest of the day."

Smiling when his hand rested against her cheek, Orihime had to shake her head. "You make it very hard for me to be the productive one," she told him, before rolling over, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You can sleep twenty more minutes, or else you're going to have to go without breakfast." Then she stood up from the bed, and walked into her bathroom.

Brushing her hair, she looked at her appearance in the bathroom mirror. She was in light grey shorts, a purple tank top, and the side of her hair she hadn't brushed yet looked almost untamable. Once she did accomplish the task of brushing her hair, she walked to the living room. Last night they got to her house around eight thirty. They went ahead and filled some boxes with some of the stuff she was keeping from her apartment. She just had to finish the rest now. This evening and tomorrow morning Ichigo's dad was having one of his friends pick up her stuff, and bring it over to Ichigo's house.

_This place looks so empty without all of my stuff everywhere. _She thought as she walked into the kitchen, and started on breakfast. After finishing she ate, and started packing up the kitchen stuff. Hearing a knock on the front door, she got up, and went to answer it. Seeing Tatsuki and Rukia on the other side, she smiled. "Come on in."

They came in, and sat on the couch. "So how's it going Orihime?" Tatsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Last night she called and told Tatsuki and Rukia everything that had happened since the day she told Ichigo up until after her doctors appointment yesterday. "Everything is going fine. Ichigo is being stubborn, and won't get out of bed," she told them, a smile came on her face.

"I'm up now," Ichigo's voice was heard, before he could be seen leaving her bedroom. He walked right past them, and to the kitchen.

Orihime's smile increased at the sight of him. "Your breakfast is on the table, and put a shirt on when you have a chance. I have friends over," she told him, before she looked back over to Tatsuki and Rukia. "Well he got out of bed, but he's still stubborn."

Both Tatsuki and Rukia stood up. "Well we are here to help you pack," Rukia said, with a smile.

"Thanks girls," Orihime said, her eyes looking around them. "I'm really going to need all the help I can get."

**A couple days later, September 21****st**

Orihime woke up to a very familiar feeling of nausea. Trying to get up without waking Ichigo, she left the bedroom, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, and lost last nights dinner. Not even a few seconds passed, before she felt her hair being pulled away from her face. She threw up until she couldn't anymore, and her stomach ached.

Breathing deeply, she flushed the toilet, and she got up and walked to the sink to wash her mouth out. After the taste was gone from her mouth she brought both hands to her face, and tried to breath. The aching feeling that had been in her stomach now moved up to her chest. Feeling arms wrap around her, she let herself get pulled into a comforting hug. "This is absolutely one of my least favorite parts about being pregnant."

Ichigo felt her rest her head against is chest, and he rubbed her back. "Well you only have another six weeks left of your first trimester. Hopefully it'll stop around then."

"Yeah those weeks better go by fast. I'm tired of getting sick every morning," Orihime said, her words muffled a little from her head resting against his chest. They stood there in silence for a little bit. When the ache from her chest lessened, she finally pulled away so they could walk back to his room. "Sorry for waking you up. I really tried to be quiet."

Ichigo just offered her a smile, as he walked over to his desk. Turning on the lamp, he blinked a little so his eyes would adjust. "Don't worry about it. It's around five thirty, so we would have to get up in thirty minutes anyway to get ready for school. Do you need to go take a shower?"

Orihime shook her head, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "No, you can go ahead."

"Okay," Ichigo said, as he left the room to go back to the bathroom.

Once he left Orihime looked around their room that was previously just Ichigo's room. Ichigo's bed was already big, but his dad insisted to get a bigger one since she was there now so that changed. Almost everything else was still the same except for the closet. She groaned when she walked towards it, and opened the closet door. She told him she had more clothes than she needed, and he had turned around and expanded Ichigo's closet so it was now a walk in closet. Surprising enough, her clothes filled up more than half the closet. While Ichigo's clothes took over the rest.

_I still don't know how they managed to build this over the weekend. _She shook her head as she went to the floor length mirror. She was wearing her white shorts with a black off the shoulder top. She looked through her clothes, and pulled out an outfit for the day. She chose a more form fitting button up emerald green shirt. The top two buttons being undone to help give her chest a little breathing room. She put on white jean Capri pants, and decided on some brown sandals.

She rubbed her hand from the bottom of her breasts to the top of her hips. Just to see if she felt any different. _It still feels the same. I wonder when I'll start to show. _She smiled, before shaking her thoughts to the back of her mind. Walking back into the bedroom, she moved to the desk to get her phone. Seeing that she had two text messages, she opened them.

_To: Orihime_

_From: Dr. Ayame_

_I just want to let you know that your next appointment on October twelfth, and we'll be doing an ultrasound._

_To: Orihime_

_From: Tatsuki_

_Hey what are you going to about school? Nobody knows that you're going out with Ichigo yet. Or that he is your baby's father. You don't have to text back. Just talk to me at school._

Orihime frowned as she put her phone in her purse. She hadn't really thought about that. _What is everyone going to say? Is it going to be another week of rumors flying around? I don't know if I'll be able to do this again. With all the people talking about me over this past week about me being pregnant, I lost it and slapped someone. Even though Ichigo probably won't care, I will._

"You ready to go get some breakfast?"

Looking up, Orihime noticed Ichigo had come back from taking his quick shower. He had just walked out of the closet, and was towel drying his hair. His eyes had been on her, and she felt herself blush when she noticed him continue to stare. "Yeah, I'm ready." She went and grabbed her bag and purse. Her eyes still noticing that Ichigo's eyes were still focused on her, it made her smile.

Walking downstairs, Yuzu had already started on breakfast. "Good morning," Isshin greeted, from where he sat at the table. A couple of patient files on the table in front of him, and his coffee over to the side of the files.

"Good morning," Orihime greeted back, while Ichigo mumbled a much lower "morning" to his father. Going into the kitchen she noticed what Yuzu was cooking, and smiled. "That certainly is a lot."

"Well, you're here, and I wanted to make sure to make something that you'd like," Yuzu explained, glancing from the eggs cooking on the stovetop to Orihime. Smiling back at Orihime.

"You didn't have too Yuzu," Orihime told her, opening the refrigerator to grab the apple juice. "I'll eat pretty much anything lately."

"It's no trouble," Yuzu replied, still smiling, as she looked back to the stovetop.

Pouring herself a glass of apple juice, Orihime put the apple juice back, and got out the milk. Yuzu had a coffee mug out, that was filled halfway with coffee. She poured some milk in the coffee mug, before putting the milk jug back. Stirring the coffee a bit, she picked up both her apple juice and the coffee. Walking out of the kitchen and to the table, she set the coffee mug down in front of Ichigo.

"Thank you," Ichigo thanked her, a smile on his face.

"You're welcome," Orihime said, as she sat down. It was unusual for her to not be making the breakfast, and she was having to get used to it. She had learned over the past couple days that Ichigo liked drinking coffee in the morning, but not black coffee like his dad liked. He did a half and half. One half coffee the other half milk. She herself liked her coffee with high amounts of sugar in it. But, when she had gone to the doctor on Friday, she learned that the weight gain in pregnancy wouldn't be nearly as bad if she watched what she was eating and drinking.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. Bringing out the breakfast, that was giving off an extremely appetizing smell.

**A couple hours later 8:10 AM **

Ichigo drove them to school, as Orihime wasn't really focused enough to drive them. They had around twenty minutes until school would start. Orihime tapped her fingers on her thighs nervously. _Well I practically already threatened the school that if they make fun of me I wouldn't take it lightly. But, what would they do about Ichigo? I hope no one thinks badly of him. I would feel so awful if it caused him any problems. _

"-hime, Orihime?" Ichigo's voice interrupted her thoughts. They were in the school parking lot. He had gotten out, and walked to her side of the car, and opened the door. "Are you okay?"

Orihime bit her lip. "Nothing is wrong."

Ichigo observed her for a moment. Attempting to figure out what was on her mind, and a few things crossed his mind. But, he wanted her to feel like she could talk to him. So he bent down a bit so he could look at her face better. "What's bothering you Orihime?"

"I just don't know what everyone is going to say," Orihime admitted after a moment, her eyes met his then. "They know not to say anything about me anymore. I just don't want them saying anything about you."

Reaching his hand forward, Ichigo tucked her bangs back behind her ear. "I don't care what anyone else says about me Orihime," he told her, as he leaned down a bit more to kiss her forehead. "You're what matters. I will proudly tell everyone that you are my girlfriend, and that I am the father of our child. I'm not-nor would I ever be-ashamed of that."

Orihime sighed, and she combed through her hair with her fingers nervously. "I just feel that maybe if I would have just dropped out or went to a different school. It wouldn't start anything."

"You don't have to get up and move schools or drop out just because you're pregnant Orihime. I am glad you stayed here. Your other friends are too. So don't say things like that," Ichigo said, as he held out a hand. "Let's just go ahead and go."

Orihime nodded, and took his hand. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her bag, and purse. Closing the door, she took the keys from Ichigo, and locked the car. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Ichigo. "Okay, let's go."

They began walking to the school, and Ichigo took one of Orihime's hands as they walked. Once inside Orihime's nervousness went away. Even though a lot of people were staring at them she held her head high. No longer nervous. Ichigo sensed this and smiled. "See you don't have anything to worry about."

Orihime looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Ichigo," she said, looking ahead to see their friends by the stairs. She smiled, and they continued walking to meet up with their friends. Once there she released Ichigo's hand, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good morning Orihime," Rukia greeted, smiling when she had noticing Ichigo and Orihime holding hands. _It's about damn time they make their relationship public._

"Thought you would skip school," Tatsuki added, a smirk on her face.

Raising an eyebrow, Orihime uncrossed her arms, and propped her hands on her hips. "And why would you think that?"

"We didn't know how you would feel coming back," Rukia replied for Tatsuki, a smile on her face.

Orihime smiled, as she rolled her eyes. "You two worry about me too much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oddly enough, I love writing the scenes where Orihime comes and holds Orihime's hair for her when she gets sick. When it's that early in the morning, it's so sweet of him to be so nice about it.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	4. Out With Karin and Yuzu

_Review:_

"_Thought you would skip school," Tatsuki added, a smirk on her face._

_Raising an eyebrow, Orihime uncrossed her arms, and propped her hands on her hips. "And why would you think that?"_

"_We didn't know how you would feel coming back," Rukia replied for Tatsuki, a smile on her face._

_Orihime smiled, as she rolled her eyes. "You two worry about me too much."_

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later, October 5th, P.E<strong>

"Miss Inoue!" Coach Wells called.

Orihime was sitting on one of the benches under the shade of a tree near the soccer field. Coach Betts and Coach Wells were starting the class, and they were apparently playing some soccer today. She had been reading a book that her Literature teacher assigned when she heard Coach Wells calling her name. Looking up she noticed Coach Wells was approaching her.

"I know it going to get pretty loud out here during the soccer game," Coach Wells said, before picking up a half piece of paper from her clip board. She held it out to Orihime. "I wrote you a pass to go to the library if you would like to go to a more quiet area."

Orihime took the paper with a smile. "Thank you," she said, and the coach just nodded and turned to go back to the class. Orihime grabbed her bag and purse, before standing up. She had just made it back inside the school building when she heard her phone buzz from inside her purse. Taking out, she looked at the screen, and saw it was a message from Tatsuki.

_Tatsuki: Where are you going?_

_Orihime: The library. Coach Wells says I can go there if I don't want to stay outside. _

_Tatsuki: You usually love being outside._

_Orihime: I know. But, it's hard to focus, and I think it would be more comfortable sitting in one of the chairs in the library than on the bench. Tell Ichigo I'm here okay._

_Tatsuki: Will do. Just got caught with my phone. Talk to you later._

Slipping her phone back in her purse Orihime walked down the main hall. The only thing that was heard was the sound of her shoes tapping against the floor as she walked. Getting into the library, she handed her pass to the librarian, before settling in one of the soft arm chairs in the corner of the library. Feeling a lot better than sitting on the wooden bench outside. She pulled out her book, and opened it. Picking up where she had left off.

**An hour later, lunch time**

Orihime had finished a couple chapters of the book when she had heard the bell ring for lunch. Almost finished with the third chapter, she remained sitting down in her chair. Flipping to the last couple pages, she tried to read a little faster.

"Orihime?"

"Yes," she said looking up, just as she finished the last sentence of the chapter. Ichigo was standing there. She knew it would take a good couple minutes to get through the halls, so she was guessing that it took her a little longer to read the last couple pages than she thought.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked, holding out his hand.

She closed her book, and took his hand. "How was soccer?"

"Miserable since I didn't have you there to watch me," Ichigo told her, grinning at her. Pulling her up.

Smiling at his words, Orihime grabbed her bag and purse. "I'm sorry that I was unable to attend. The screaming from everyone playing would probably lead to me having a headache. I got a lot of reading done when I was in here."

"That's too bad," Ichigo said, as they started towards the doors of the library. "You missed Tatsuki getting mad at me, and kicking a soccer ball at my face."

"I don't know how I will go on knowing I missed something like that," Orihime laughed, her eyes glancing to him. "You don't look like you got hit in the face by a soccer ball."

"That's because I ducked just in time," Ichigo told her, opening the door for her.

"Oh, I'm surprised she didn't get you," Orihime said, stepping through the doorway.

"Should I be offended at how little faith you have of my ability to avoid injury?" Ichigo asked, smirking.

Smiling at that, Orihime grabbed his hand, as they started down the hall. "After how many times I have had to heal your injuries, I can't really help myself."

Ichigo shook his head at her laughter. "Okay, I guess I can see your point."

**After school**

The bell rang, signaling that seventh period was over. Meaning that everyone could finally go home. As Orihime got her stuff together, the other students began leaving the class. She would be leaving school alone today. Ichigo and the others sensed a few hollows last period, and had left to go get rid of them. Ichigo texted her during the class change between sixth and seventh period, and told her that they were going to Urahara's. Adding that he would just meet her at home later.

Having been one of the last students in the class, Orihime said goodbye to her teacher, and walked out. _Today went fairly well. No one said anything too me or really anything about me. I'm just not looking forward to when I actually start to show. I feel like that'll give the other students and excuse to say more things about me. _She had stopped by her locker on the second floor, before going down to the main floor and leaving.

When she had got home, she walked inside to see both Yuzu and Karin were already home. Which was unusual because they'd usually arrive home after her. "Hey girls," she greeted, closing the front door behind her.

"Hey Orihime!" Yuzu greeted enthusiastically. While Karin had looked up from her writing at the kitchen table to acknowledge her.

Isshin wasn't home yet, and she knew that'd it be a little while before Ichigo would come home. Going upstairs to her and Ichigo's room, she put her bag and purse by the end of the bed. Then went to the bathroom. Having been holding it the whole ride home, and she knew that if she didn't go soon she'd pee herself. Finishing up there, she went back to her and Ichigo's room. Grabbing her phone, she paused as her eyes went to the window. _I don't think we should stay inside. It's such a pretty day today. It'll start getting colder sometime within the next few weeks. So we should go out and take advantage of this warm weather._

Walking back downstairs, she moved to the table. Karin had her ear buds in her ears, and was listening to music as she did her homework. Yuzu was sitting at her seat, and working on a drawing. "How was school?" Orihime asked, stopping by the table near the girls.

"It was fun. My art teacher had us drawing portraits of another person today," Yuzu replied, as she tapped Karin's hand to get the girl to take out her ear buds.

"What?" Karin questioned, after taking out her ear buds.

Orihime smiled at Karin. "I just asked how school was."

Karin nodded, before shrugging her shoulders. "It was okay."

Knowing that was about as good of a response as she was going to get from Karin, Orihime propped her hands on her hips. "I was thinking that we could go out and do something. We shouldn't stay cooped up inside when it's so nice outside. I'm thinking that maybe we could go out to the park."

"I have to clean the kitchen," Yuzu said, at the same time that Karin said, "I have to finish my homework."

Orihime sighed, and shook her head at the girls. "Come on. It's a beautiful day. You can do that stuff when we come back later. It will be lots of fun," she tried. At first she thought they were going to refuse again, but instead both girls walked into the living room, and began getting their shoes on. That made her smile.

Soon the three girls were in Orihime's car. Once at the park, Orihime parked the car, and they got out. They started to walk, and it was a peaceful silence."How have you two been doing in school?" Orihime asked, after walking in silence for a couple minutes.

Both younger girls were slightly surprised at the question. Not really used to talking about their personal lives. Yuzu was the first to speak. "Well I have all A's. I feel kind of weird if I don't keep up my grade point average. Like I am going to disappoint my mo-"

But Orihime wasn't going to let her off easily. "Disappoint who Yuzu?"

Yuzu cleared her throat. "I feel like I'm going to disappoint my mom. Sure I was little when she died. But I still knew her, and I know that school was important to her."

"I'm sure she's very proud of you then," Orihime said, watching Yuzu's eyes light up. Orihime smiled at her before looking to Karin. "What about you Karin? How have you been doing in school?"

Karin stared at her for a moment. _Yuzu was able to talk to Orihime about our mom so easily. Even though she had only talked to Orihime a few times before she moved in. Yuzu looked so happy to let out what she had feeling. Maybe talking to Orihime won't be so bad. _"I have all A's except for one class. That's music class. I have a C," she admitted, as she switched her gaze to the sky. _Now she is going to think I'm weird. Because I'm not perfect like Yuzu. _

"Why is that?" Orihime asked.

Surprising Karin. She wasn't expecting Orihime to be so calm with the question. She expected her to be lecturing her. "Why are you acting so calm about me having such a bad grade?" Karin asked, not bothering to keep the question to herself, as she had really wanted to know the answer.

They stopped by a swing set in the park, and Yuzu went to go swing on one of the swings. Karin and Orihime stood not too far away.

Orihime laughed a Karin's question. "The reason why I am calm about that is simple. You listen to music all the time. I am sure that you know music very well. So you must be pretty smart to be able to get an C in music class."

Karin smiled a bit. "The teacher let us pick an instrument to play at the beginning of the school year. In less than a week my grade was already going down hill. The first thing the teacher said to me when she asked why I didn't play a instrument, was that my mom could help me if I needed it. That's why I don't hardly participate in class. Not caring about my grade."

Orihime was quiet for a moment. "Well you know the teacher probably regrets what she said. She probably tried to apologize for it as well. Am I correct?"

"How did you know?" Karin asked.

"Because I know how it is," Orihime smiled a bit. "I know how it is to have a family member die, then someone mention the family member later on. My parents were not nice people. They abused my brother and I. So he took me away from them. Eventually the car accident happened. So now I no longer get to see my family. It hurts when people talk to me about it. But, I always find away through it."

"How?" Karin asked.

"I have someone that I go to whenever I feel upset. My best friend Tatsuki. She would help me through it. Eventually I made another best friend, Rukia. She began helping me too. And now, after getting to know him a lot more, I can depend on your brother whenever I have a problem," Orihime told her. "You don't really seem like the type to hold a grudge. So what's stopping you from getting your grade up?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I want to learn how to play an instrument. That way the teacher will be able to see that I'm fine, and she doesn't have to constantly worry she's going to offend me or hurt my feelings whenever she talks to me," Karin said, crossing her arms, as she kicked at a small rock on the ground.

"I can help you if you want me too," Orihime offered.

Karin looked to her. "You know how to play an instrument?"

Orihime nodded. "I can play a few actually. But my favorite one to play is the piano."

Karin was silent for a moment, before looking back at Orihime. "Could you teach me how to play?"

"I would be happy to teach you Karin," Orihime said with a smile.

Karin smiled back at Orihime. Then her eyes moved to her other side, as she noticed on of her soccer friends so she stood up. "Do you mind if I go talk to him for a second?" Orihime shook her head meaning that she didn't mind. "Okay I will be back in a few minutes."

Orihime smiled when Karin had jogged over to her friend, and greeted him with a slap on the back. _Karin is very intelligent. I think if she opened up a bit more she would be able to enjoy life a lot more. Instead of secluding herself from others. _Her attention changed to Yuzu as she came back over from the swings. "Your sister is talking to one of her friends."

Yuzu nodded, as she stopped by Orihime. "You have art, right?'

Orihime nodded. "Yep. It's one of my favorite classes. I can just sit and draw something for hours. Why do you ask?"

"Well I am taking art this year. My teacher is planning to give us a bunch of different projects to do at home over the school year. So I was wondering if you could help me with some of them when they came along," Yuzu said, a smile on her face.

"I would be happy to help you. If you don't mind me asking, if you like art so much why don't you draw more? You don't draw much at home unless its for school." Orihime told her.

Yuzu sighed. "Well there is a lot to be done around the house. So I never really have time. Believe me I do want to be able to just sit and draw."

Orihime smiled. "I will help you with your projects if you can do a couple things for me."

"What can I do?" Yuzu asked.

"Let me help with the chores around the house. You are still a kid you need to be able to have some freedom. Second, you need to set aside a few days so we can go draw together. Just for fun," Orihime added the last part, her eyes twinkling.

Yuzu giggled. "I can do that."

Karin jogged back over to them, and stopped by them. "Are we going to walk or not?"

"Do you want to walk more Orihime? Or do you want to turn around?" Yuzu asked.

Orihime knew that was their indirect way of asking if she was tired. "Yeah," she said, already turning to start down the walking path again. The girls started walking beside her.

Karin caught herself looking at Orihime's stomach, and she couldn't really notice any difference. "What did your friends do when you told them you were pregnant?"

"They were actually with me when I found out," Orihime replied, smiling as she thought back to the day of her crying in the bathroom as she had just taken her pregnancy test. "We were in the bathroom at the school. I am glad they were there. Because they told me everything was going to be alright. At the time I wasn't on speaking terms with your brother so I was glad that they cared so much for me. The whole week that went by from when I found out to when I told your brother, they were with me. Giving me support when I needed it."

"Orihime how are your grades in school?" Yuzu asked. "We told you our grades. But what about yours?"

Orihime smiled. "I keep all A's. After going to the Soul Society last year during school my grades started to suffer. So I did a lot of make up work, and got my grades good again. Since then I try my hardest to keep my grades good. This is senior year for me, and I want my grades to look good for when I decide to go to college." She frowned then. _But I am afraid I will miss some days for doctor's appointment's during the year. Plus I'm still not sure how much school I'll miss when I give birth._

Both the younger girls noticed Orihime's frown so they shared a look before each of them put a hand on her shoulders. "We want to help you as well. If you are going to help us we want to return the favor," Yuzu spoke for both of them.

"Ichigo can be an idiot sometimes too, and might not understand a lot of things about a girls feelings. Sure he has matured, but he's still an idiot. We'll help him as well," Karin added a grin on her face.

Orihime laughed a bit. "Thank you both. I will definitely take you up on that offer."

The three girls walked for another twenty minutes before heading back to the car. However when they got to the parking lot, Orihime stopped. Her nose picking up the smell of funnel cakes from the funnel cake shop across from the park. Her mouth seemed to water for the funnel cakes, so she looked to Karin and Yuzu. "Have you two tried a funnel cake from that funnel cake shop before?" She asked them. They both shook their heads, and she smiled. "Well how about you try one now."

"I'm down," Karin agreed, a grin on her face.

"But, we haven't even had dinner yet," Yuzu said, unlike her sister, her eyes were wide at the thought of eating dessert before dinner.

Orihime laughed at Yuzu's expression. "Well think of this as a tiny snack," she said, before the three crossed the street to the bakery. After ordering and receiving three funnel cakes, they found a table on the outdoor patio. They began to eat, and Orihime had to laugh at the look on both Yuzu's and Karin's faces. "You two must really enjoy these."

"Uh huh," Karin mumbled with a bit of funnel cake in her mouth. Yuzu waited to swallow her food before saying she enjoyed it.

"Well, we will have to come and do this more often," Orihime told them, eating another piece of her funnel cake. It was quiet as they ate for a moment, before she spoke again. "There is one more thing I would like to speak with you girls about." She waited until she had their attention. "Does the reason why you two separate yourselves from your family have to do with your mom?"

The two girls sat there for a bit. "I felt that-" Yuzu started. She looked down for a minute feeling a little uncomfortable. _I can talk to Orihime. She understands._ She thought, before looking back up at Orihime. "I feel that if I took the place of mom that it would keep me busy, and I wouldn't have to think too hard about anything else."

"I felt that if I cried it would just cause more heartbreak for the family," Karin admitted, surprised the words just flowed freely from her mouth.

Orihime was silent for a moment. "If it's not too much to ask, would you two try to reconnect with your family again? I know you may not notice it, but your father hurts whenever he see's how hard you two try to keep out of his hair. Same for Ichigo," she paused. "Something's you won't want to share with your brother or father, and that's alright. Just try. I just want you to know I'm here too."

"Okay I can do that," Yuzu agreed, nodding her head at Orihime. Orihime looked to Karin then.

Karin smiled. "I'll try."

"That's all I am asking for," Orihime said, before beginning to eat again.

Soon enough the three had finished eating, and had went to Orihime's car. They got home after a good fifteen minutes. Orihime opened the door, and the three of them walked inside. Ichigo's dad and Ichigo were seated on one of the couches, and both looked up when the girls walked in.

Yuzu immediately smiled back at Orihime before walking more into the living room. "Dad I was wondering if we could go shopping for some art supplies tomorrow? I have a few projects for art class coming up, and I'll be needing some supplies."

Isshin was surprised for a moment. "I didn't know you liked to draw."

"I do. I usually go to an art studio across from the school if I have free time," Yuzu told him, smiling. "So can we go tomorrow?" When Isshin nodded, her smile got a little bigger. "Orihime do you want to help with dinner?"

"Sure," Orihime said, smiling at Yuzu's effort to speak to her dad.

Karin-instead of walking past her brother and father silently-flashed them a small smile before walking to the table to finish her homework. Without putting in her ear buds to listen to her music.

Ichigo stood up, and walked over to Orihime. "Where did you three go?" He asked, before he hugged her.

"On a walk at the park," Orihime replied, leaning into his embrace as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "It was such a nice day, so I figured we could use the nice fresh air."

"How long were you there?" Isshin asked.

Orihime smiled, as she and Ichigo released each other. "Around an hour," she replied, adding the time that they had gone to eat the funnel cakes. Then she turned to go to the kitchen to help Yuzu with dinner.

**A week later October twelfth **

It was around one o'clock, and Ichigo was driving Orihime to her doctor appointment for that month. She was sulking because she was missing school, and Ichigo was laughing at her. She tried not to listen to his laughter, and focused on what would happen at the appointment. _Probably checking breathing, my diet, blood pressure, what has been happening to me lately, measurements, then the ultrasound. _She gave a small smile to that. She was looking forward to the ultrasound.

"Hey look, you're smiling. First time all day," Ichigo said, a grin on his face.

Orihime childishly stuck her tongue out at him, and crossed her arms. "Ha ha, you're so funny," she told him, her smile still on his face.

**Thirty minutes later**

They had already been brought to the room. Dr. Ayame had already asked her questions, checked her heart rate, and her blood pressure. "Okay can you stand up for me?" Dr. Ayame asked. She was going to measure Orihime's belly.

Moving to stand up from the table, Orihime rolled up her shirt to right under her bra line, and let Dr. Ayame measure her. Her eyes going to look up at the ceiling, feeling awkward having herself measured like she was.

"Well you're measuring almost six millimeters. And I know that doesn't seem like much, but from what it looks like you are on track growing wise. Of course we'll have to see the baby to get a real estimate on growth, but you're looking good so far," Dr. Ayame said, motioning for Orihime to have a seat back on the observation table. "I'll need you to start measuring your torso and writing it down. Just to keep track." She wrote the measurement's onto Orihime's file.

Nodding her head, Orihime let her hands fall to rest on her lap. "I can do that."

Dr. Ayame walked around to the opposite side of the observation table to the ultrasound machine. Starting it up, she turned her head to Orihime. "You can go ahead and lay back Orihime."

Orihime did so, and as soon as she was laying back against the raised head of the bed, her eyes went to Ichigo. "Is it weird that I'm really nervous?"

Ichigo reached forward and took one of Orihime's hands, offering her a smile. "No, you're allowed to be nervous." _I'm kind of nervous myself. _He thought, watching the doctor setting up the machine. Dr. Ayame finally had everything set up, and got the gel and spread it onto Orihime's belly.

Immediately at the contact of the gel on her bare stomach made a shiver go down Orihime's spine at its coldness. "Geez, that's cold."

Dr. Ayame laughed. "Sorry about that," she said, before grabbing the probe, and placing it where some of the gel was. Almost as soon as she did, an image appeared on the screen. Smiling, Dr. Ayame pointed to the screen. "This is your baby."

Orihime was surprised that the baby had already started to take form, and she could make out its little head and body. The sight brought a smile on her face. Up until now all she was going by was taking a pregnancy test and having the doctor telling her that there was indeed a baby inside of her. Seeing the visual life inside her was something she couldn't describe.

Ichigo had a smile on his face, as he looked at the tiny little thing that was inside Orihime at that moment. _It's hard to believe we created another being. Seeing he/she brings this to a whole new level. _He thought, squeezing Orihime's hand a little.

"Okay, we're going to listen to the heartbeat a little bit, and then I'm going to do some measurements," Dr. Ayame said, her hand going on the machine to turn on the sound. That's when the sound of a heart beating started. She watched both the teens smiles seem to grow at the sound. When she got the beats per minute, she turned the sound off. "Baby's heartbeat is sounding just fine."

Orihime let her head fall back against the bed, and she sniffled. Tears had started in the corners of her eyes without warning, and she already tried wiping them away.

"Hey," Ichigo said, noticing her tears. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Orihime said, wiping away at her tears still. "Really, I'm fine."

Dr. Ayame smiled. "No shame in crying Orihime. This is your baby. You can cry as much as you like to."

"Well that's good, because if I'm already crying just because of hearing the baby's heartbeat, I see a long line of tears through the rest of these nine months," Orihime said, laughing lightly as she got most of her cheeks dry of tears. _Happy tears. Happy, happy, happy, tears._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really loved writing in this Karin and Yuzu bonding scene. I would like Orihime to have good relationships with both Karin and Yuzu. The ultrasound scene is newly added to this chapter, but I thought it was sweet to have it put in there. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	5. Reason Why You're Pregnant

_Review:_

"_Hey," Ichigo said, noticing her tears. "You okay?"_

"_I'm fine," Orihime said, wiping away at her tears still. "Really, I'm fine."_

_Dr. Ayame smiled. "No shame in crying Orihime. This is your baby. You can cry as much as you like to."_

"_Well that's good, because if I'm already crying just because of hearing the baby's heartbeat, I see a long line of tears through the rest of these nine months," Orihime said, laughing lightly as she got most of her cheeks dry of tears. __Happy tears. Happy, happy, happy, tears._

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later, October sixteenth, Friday<strong>

Orihime walked down the hallway to the library. She was supposed to be in P.E so she was heading to the library to go work on an essay for her Literature class. She had been approaching the doors to the library when she picked up a sound of someone crying. Stopping her tracks, she turned and walked down another hall. That's when she saw a girl crying. Orihime recognized the girl from some of her classes. Walking over to the girl, she spoke. "Hello."

The girl looked up, and at the sight of Orihime she instantly began brushing her tears away. "Uh hi," she greeted back after collecting herself.

Orihime's face softened. "Why are you crying?"

The girl sighed. "I got in a fight with one of my friends today. Because I'm so completive I couldn't let it go."

Without thinking twice Orihime reached out a hand to the girl. "Do you want to talk about it?" The girl looked at her for a moment. Hesitantly she reached out, and took Orihime's hand. Orihime helped the girl up, and they began walking. After walking through the hallways both girls ended up going out the back doors of the school. They made it down to the lake behind the school, and sat on the dock. Orihime looked to the girl. "Tell me everything."

The girl nodded, and began. "Well it started off with me and my friend started to take extra assignments for Literature just for fun. We both love school so we were enjoying it. Eventually it got too out of hand. We started trying to get more done than the other. Earlier we got test results back, and I had gotten a few points higher than her. I started celebrating, but she got mad at me. Then we started arguing about it. Then she started crying, and now I feel bad."

Orihime nodded. "Well apologize then," she said simply. "I'm sure that you and your friend just let the competition get to you. Go talk it out with her. Maybe you two should calm down on the competing. That way there won't be anymore fighting."

The girl nodded. She looked to Orihime, and stuck out her hand. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I should have done that before I gave you the details of my drama. I'm Mai. What's your name?"

Orihime took Mai's hand, and shook it. "It's Orihime Inoue. I am surprised you don't already know my name. Rumors about me have been spreading everywhere in the school."

"Why would they be spreading rumors?" Mai asked.

_I don't know how she'll react to this. I mean, most conversations that you have with new people aren't one's about you being pregnant. But, why not? _"Well I'm ten weeks pregnant," Orihime told her, as she laughed lightly. She raised an eyebrow in Mai's direction. "Not exactly what you were expecting, huh?"

Mai just smiled. "Congratulations," she said, laughing at the wide eyed look Orihime had given her. Rubbing the back of her neck, she explained. "I know it seems kind of weird that I'm not saying that I'm sorry for you." She sighed, and looked out across the lake. "But, carrying a child is never a mistake. There is a reason why you are pregnant. And I'm not talking about how the baby was conceived. For some reason unknown to you, you have been blessed with a child."

Orihime leaned back against one of the posts on the dock. She crossed her fingers together, and placed both hands on her stomach. "I never really thought about it that way. I mean, I never regretted becoming pregnant. Of course I have thought about how much it will change my boyfriend's life," she said, thinking about Ichigo. "He has his whole life ahead of him. I know he'll do great things for the world, and I want him to succeed. I don't want him to be held back by having to stay with me and our baby."

It was silent for a moment before Mai spoke. "If you don't mind me saying this. A baby doesn't cause people to be held back. Because of a baby it makes its parents want to move forward. The parents get a feeling inside of how they want to do what's best for there baby, and get inspired to find a way to still continue there dreams." Smiling, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure you have dreams as well. Don't give up on them."

Orihime observed Mai for a while. "Mai, if it's alright, can I ask a personal question?" She asked, and Mai nodded. "How do you know so much about pregnancy and babies?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," Mai said, her smile growing. "The month before my freshman year ended I found out that I was pregnant. My boyfriend Hikari and I weren't really prepared to have a baby at the time. But we knew we loved each other, and we wanted to make it work. So we started planning immediately. When we got back to school it got fairly hectic, I was a Sophomore and he was a Junior. Since he was a year older than me he had different classes. But every chance he got he would come, and visit me in school."

"How did everything turn out?" Orihime asked.

Mai held up a finger. "One thing at a time. Around my sixth month I began realizing things. It was November so it was cold. Hikari didn't want me going outside that much without him, but he had work. So I walked out, and to the park. I was halfway there when I slipped. I had no idea what I slipped on, but I knew it wasn't going to be good if I fell. Instead of hitting the ground someone caught me." She smiled. "It was a man in his early seventies. He offered for me to come inside to talk to his wife so I could warm up. I agreed, and I went with him." She paused looking at Orihime's expression.

Orihime was thinking only one thing. _Is this girl crazy? Why would she just go into some random man's house?_

"My mom knew the man so I knew he wasn't bad. I just haven't ever got to talk to him," Mai explained, seeing Orihime's look change from skeptical to understanding. "As I was talking to his wife she told me what I told you. That a baby is a blessing, and that I can still go after my dreams. After that day I brightened up. I learned that I could still pursue my dream of becoming a baker. So I was happy. I gave birth to my daughter March eighteenth."

Orihime smiled. "What did you name her?"

Mai reached into her bag, and pulled out one of her binders. All over the cover was pictures of a baby with light brown hair like her mother. She handed the binder to Orihime. "Her name is Emi Sato."

As her eyes took in each picture of Mai's daughter she compared the two. Emi had some of Mai's features, but her eyes were green while Mai's eyes were a doe brown color. "How old is she now?" Orihime asked while handing Mai back her binder.

"One year and six months. She'll be two this upcoming March," Mai replied, turning the binder over to look at the back, and pointed to three pictures. "These were taken right after she was born." She pointed to the one's below that. "Those were taken when she was six months old." Then she turned it back to the front. "The one's on the top were taken at eight months. The middle row was taken at one year. The bottom row was taken around a month ago." She explained.

Orihime smiled. "She's so beautiful."

Mai returned her smile, and put her binder back in her bag. "As far as your second question, everything turned out well. Hikari and myself are still together, and we're very happy." She took a single picture out of her bag, and handed it to her. "This is of Hikari, me, and Emi on his graduation day. He got accepted into a college for culinary arts. The reason why I moved here with Emi was so we would be able to see Hikari more. I love it here though."

"Do you plan on going to college as well?" Orihime asked.

"Oh yes of course," Mai replied. "I plan on going to the same one Hikari is going to. I have already done the early admissions and got accepted to the school. We have planned out that I go to school for about three of my classes, then I will take the next two classes at home on my computer. That way I won't have to be away from Emi for too long."

"That sounds wonderful," Orihime said as she gave the picture back to Mai. "I hope I will get to meet both Hikari and Emi sometime." Her back started tingling from the position she was sitting in, and she took that as it was about to start aching. So she stood up then, rubbing the area of her lower back to try and relieve the pain.

Mai stood up, and gave her a small smile. "I want you to meet them. I think you'll like them," she said, her eyes glancing over to the school as the faint sound of the bell ringing meant that it was lunch time. "Wow we have been out here for almost a whole class period. I'm glad we got to talk to each other, you're a really nice listener."

"I'm glad I came across you," Orihime told her, a smile on her face despite the pain in her back. "I feel like we're going to be good friends."

"I agree," Mai said, noticing Orihime rubbing her back. "Back pain is one of the worst things, minus the morning sickness in the first trimester. The back pain and being uncomfortable all the time lasted with me throughout most of my pregnancy." She picked up her bag then. "Usually walking around and doing some stretches in the morning would help relieve the pain a little."

Orihime gathered her bag and purse. "Thanks for the tip. I'll take anything I can get," she said, as they began walking back.

"Yeah, I understand the feeling of waking up to your back already hurting from how you slept wrong last night," Mai said, chuckling a little. "If that hasn't happened to you yet, it probably will. And that's why you have your boyfriend there to massage away any unwanted pain that early in the morning."

That made Orihime laugh. Imagining Ichigo massaging her back wasn't all that bad. "I need to get your phone number so we can talk some time. I might have some more questions, or I might just want to talk to someone who understands what I'm going through," she said, before thinking of the classes they had together. "We have Biology, Math, and Photography together."

Mai nodded. "I will get your number in Math. I have to go find my friend, and see if she's cooled down enough for us to talk."

"Alright, good luck," Orihime said, before they went their separate ways. She walked up the stairs to the third floor, then took the stairs to the roof. Since it was still warm enough to eat outside it made no sense to eat in the cafeteria when they could eat up on the roof. Getting up there she could already see the others sitting on a few of the benches they had up on the roof. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji had already gone back to the Soul Society. They amount of hollows showing up as lessened enough to where Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu could take care of it.

Tatsuki looked up and noticed Orihime first. "Look who decided to show up."

The others looked over, and Orihime waved off Tatsuki's words. Walking over she went and sat down in-between Ichigo and Tatsuki. "Honestly, I'm only a few minutes late."

"Where did you go?" Ichigo asked, his eyes glancing to his side to look at her. "We went to the library and you weren't there."

"I was outside out by the lake," Orihime replied. She got her lunch bag out of her school bag, and set it on her lap. However she didn't open it, she just leaned back against the back of the bench.

"By yourself?" Uryu asked.

Shaking her head, Orihime yawned. "No, I was with this girl, Mai."

"Do you mean the one that's in our Biology and Math class?" Tatsuki asked. "There were rumors about her getting pregnant in her freshman year. And she transferred here because the father's abusive."

"That's not really true," Orihime said, before crossing her arms. Thinking of Mai. "Well part of it is. She got pregnant in her freshman year. But, she moved here with her daughter Emi so they can be closer to her boyfriend Hikari, the father of her baby. He's actually a year older than her so he's in college right now. She's planning on going to the same college he is going to, and has already got accepted into it."

Ichigo laughed. "So you skipped the hard work in P.E to go talk for the hour?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "To think you actually went to work in the library."

Orihime smiled, as she turned her head to look at him. "Why would you think that? Why would I even step foot in a library? I can't even imagine that ever happening."

Ichigo smirked before kissing her. "You're a very good actress Miss. Inoue."

"Why thank you Mr. Kurosaki. You're not so bad of an actor yourself," Orihime replied smiling.

"What's not so bad mean?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Orihime rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Just eat your lunch."

**Five days later, 21****st**** of October**

Orihime sighed. _I'm having a lot of trouble concentrating right now. _She was currently in math. The teacher had passed out a two page test. She had gotten through most of it fine, seeing as she only had four questions left, but every time she attempted to do them her mind would wander. She could feel a few of her classmates gazes on her. _I don't even have to look to see who it is. _She thought, knowing very well it would be her concerned friends looking, like they usually she put her head in her hands she felt their gazes travel to her again.

A knock on the class room door was heard, and the door opened. In came a lady from the front office. Her eyes searched the room until landed on the person she was looking for. "Miss. Inoue, could I speak to you in the hallway?"

Orihime lifted her head at the woman's words, and considered just ignoring the woman so she could keep on with her daydreaming. _But, I can already imagine me getting in trouble for that. _She thought, before sighing as she got up from her desk. As she walked into the hallway she kept her eyes forward to keep from looking at anyone in the class.

Once out in the hall, the woman from the office slid the door closed behind them, before she turned to face Orihime. A serious look on her face. "We received a call from the middle school. Do you know Karin Kurosaki?"

"Yes I do," Orihime said, nodding quickly. "Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"From what we could tell she's okay," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Apparently you are one of the people listed on her emergency contact list, and she had requested that you come and get her from school. She is in nurse's office now."

Orihime brought a hand to her forehead as she thought for a moment. _I guess Isshin must have put me on the list. But, I don't know why she would call me first. Maybe it's just something she can't call Isshin or Ichigo for. Although, I'm having a little bit of trouble understanding what that could be._ "May I get out of school so I can go check on her?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, you will just need to go to the office, and sign yourself out."

Orihime walked back to the classroom door, opened it, and walked in. She walked past the desks of her classmates to her own desk where she began gathering her things. After she did she quickly wrote down the remaining answers to her test, and walked to the teachers desk. She placed the test on her desk. "I'm going to be checking out of school," she murmured to the teacher.

The teacher nodded her head once, and spoke back to Orihime in the same whisper she had used. "Alright. You need to go in your math workbook and work on the first two pages of the next chapter we'll be working on. It won't be a grade for correction as much as it will be a grade for completion."

"Will do," Orihime said, before she went and walked out of the class.

"So why did Karin request you?" The woman asked, as they started down the hall to the stairs. "I know she is Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister. Their father works at the hospital, so I can understand him not being able to get off work. But, she could have went and called for her older brother to come and get her."

Orihime smiled at that. "I was thinking the same thing. Although, I got to thinking that on another note, Karin doesn't socialize with her dad and her brother that much. She is trying to work on doing a better job of connecting with them. But, her dad and brother can't help her with everything. There are just something's that only another girl can help her with, and I'm guessing that this might be one of those things."

**Twenty minutes later**

Orihime had drove into the middle school's parking lot, and parked in one of the visitors parking spots. Getting out of the car, she started towards the middle school's front doors. The middle school wasn't that much smaller than the high school, but it was a very different structure. It seemed all so unfamiliar to her. Getting inside, she managed to find the main office, and from there she was directed to the nurse's office. Just as she arrived, the nurse opened the door. "Is Karin okay?"

The nurse smiled. "Yeah, she'll be fine. She is just growing up," she laughed at Orihime's confused look. "She started her period today. Going through some basic cramps at the moment. But, she will be fine after some Ibuprofen and maybe a heating pad. I was just about to head to the office, if you need anything let me know."

Orihime nodded, and the nurse started towards the main office. She walked into the nurse's office then, and saw Karin sitting in one of the chairs. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms were wrapped around her knees, and her face was resting on her arms. "Karin?"

Karin lifted her head, and it was noticeable that she had been crying. Which was very unusual for her. "I don't like this at all."

A sympathetic smile appeared on Orihime's face as she walked closer to Karin. She rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Do you want me to take you home. I think we have a few things we need to talk about."

Karin nodded her head, and moved to stand up from the chair.

Orihime picked up Karin's school bag. "Is there anything you will need to pick up for your other classes?" When Karin shook her head, Orihime nodded, and turned towards the door. "Alright we can ahead and go," she said as she opened the door to the nurse's office. After signing Karin out of school, Orihime led her to the car, and soon they were on the road.

Stopping by a small convenience store Orihime picked up some feminine products for Karin as well as one of Karin's favorite drinks. When they had got home, Orihime had stopped the car, and looked over Karin. Karin was crying again, and she had to remind herself that Karin was changing. Yes, Karin had sworn off crying and sharing her emotions, but ever since they had their walk in the park, Karin's been showing a different side of herself. "Come on, let's get you inside," Orihime told her, getting out of the car.

As soon as Orihime unlocked the front door, she told Karin to get upstairs, and to go change into some comfy pajamas. Also handing her the bag with the feminine products in it after Karin told her the nurse showed her how to use them when she had first come to the nurse's office. Which Karin did without complaint. She, herself, walked into the kitchen after grabbing the heating pad. It was one where you filled it with warm water and put in the microwave for a couple minutes, and it would stay warm for a while. Finishing up with that, she heard Karin come downstairs. Grabbing the heating pad, some ibuprofen, and Karin's drink.

"Is the pain going to stop?" Karin asked Orihime, sitting down on one of the couches.

Nodding her head, Orihime set the drink down. "I know it seems like it won't ever end, but I promise you it will," she told Karin. Taking out one ibuprofen tablet, she handed it to Karin, along with her drink. When Karin took the pill, Orihime motioned for Karin to move to lie back, before setting the heating pad on Karin's stomach. Sitting down beside Karin on the couch, Orihime smiled. "Now, for what we need to talk about."

**Ichigo's POV **

It had been almost two hours since Orihime left school, and Ichigo was walking home with Uryu and Chad. He had just said goodbye to them, when a car slowed down beside him. That's when he realized it was his dad. Walking up to the passenger side door, his dad rolled down the window so he spoke to him. "Dad? Don't you have work?"

"Half-day," Isshin replied, before unlocking the passenger door. "Want a ride?"

"Yeah sure," Ichigo said, opening the door, and getting in the car. His dad started driving, and he could tell they were riding to the middle school.

"Where's Orihime? Don't you two usually ride home together?" Isshin asked, as they pulled into the middle school parking lot.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo got his phone out. "She left school early. Around fifth period. I didn't get a chance to ask why. She texted me last period, told me she was fine, and she would see me at home."

They parked in front of the middle school, and out from the large group of students who were waiting to be picked up. Yuzu came up to the car, and got in the back seat. "Karin's not coming. I don't know where she has been today. During the day she left class, and didn't come back."

"Wait, if you don't know where she is, does that mean Karin left school by herself?" Ichigo asked, looking back to the back seat where Yuzu was putting on her seatbelt.

"I don't know, maybe," Yuzu replied.

"I don't believe Karin would just leave the school by herself without telling anyone where she was going," Isshin said, glancing in the mirror back at Yuzu before looking to Ichigo. "That's why I got cell phones for you kids."

"Dad, I'm not really considered a kid," Ichigo told his dad, rolling his eyes at his dad's words.

"Just because you went and got a girl pregnant, doesn't just make you a man overnight Ichigo," Isshin said in his fatherly I-know-everything voice.

Ichigo slapped a hand to his face. "Dad, can we not have this conversation? Yuzu is in the car." His phone buzzed, and he unlocked it. Seeing it was a text from Orihime, he opened it.

_Orihime: Karin's at home with me by the way._

"Orihime said Karin is with her," Ichigo told his dad. "Can we just go to the house before you ruin Yuzu's innocence by giving me a lecture about being a man?"

**Fifteen minutes later**

Ichigo, Isshin, and Yuzu walked through the front door of the house. When they got into the living room they saw Karin was laying on the couch in her pajamas. She had a wet wash cloth on her forehead. It was big enough to cover her eyes as well. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach.

Isshin was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Don't wake her up," Orihime said as she came down the stairs. "If you do we will have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Ichigo asked.

"She needs to get some rest," Orihime replied. She sat down one of the other couches, and looked over Karin. The young girl had a relaxed expression on her face despite her stiff body posture.

"What happened?" Yuzu questioned.

"What do you mean?" Orihime countered.

Yuzu moved and set her school bag down on one of the chairs at the table. "What's wrong with her? She looks sick."

Orihime gave a soft smile. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," she said, her eyes glanced from Karin to Yuzu. "I have a snack for you already made in the refrigerator. You can eat it while you do your homework."

Yuzu nodded, and started towards the kitchen.

"Maybe we should wake her up," Isshin suggested.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "If she is sick we should see what's wrong with her."

Orihime shook her head, as she noticed Karin move a little. "There is no need for that," _It looks like she will be waking up on her own. _She stood up, and walked into the kitchen. Walking past Yuzu she went and got the heating pad again. It was already filled with warm water, so she heated it up a bit more in the microwave, before coming back to the living room. She removed the towel from Karin's eyes, just as the young girl woke up.

Almost as soon as she did, her grip on her sides tightened. "The medicine isn't working," she mumbled to Orihime, tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"Sometimes one isn't enough Karin," Orihime told the girl, sitting on the edge of the couch beside her, she set the heating pad on her lap. Grabbing the ibuprofen bottle from the table, she got a pill from it, and handed it to Karin along with Karin's drink. "Take this."

Karin complied, and swallowed the pillow. She nearly choked on the drink because of the pain, but was able to drink a little more to get the pill down. Handing Orihime the drink back, Orihime screwed the lid on before setting it on the coffee table. Handing Karin the heating pad next, Karin held it to her abdomen. The tears in the corner of her eyes falling with the pain.

Orihime pulled Karin into a hug then, as the girl cried. She understood how she was feeling. She would get cramps whenever it was her time of the month. Of course she didn't have to worry about it in her current state, but she could remember plenty of days spent curled up in a ball in bed. Her heart nearly broke when she felt Karin shake as she cried harder, her sobs getting louder. "Karin, it's okay. I promise it'll stop," she looked to Ichigo and Isshin. Both of them looked extremely out of place and uncomfortable at the sight of Karin. "Give us a moment."

Ichigo and Isshin walked to the kitchen then. Isshin crossed his arms. "Karin's-"

"Crying." Ichigo finished for him.

**Four hours later, eight o'clock**

Orihime had calmed Karin down, and explained to the Kurosaki men that it was girl stuff. As soon as she said it they held up their hands, understanding what she meant. They didn't want anymore information. That made Orihime laugh. They had dinner around six thirty, and Karin had got up and sat at the table with them. She had to leave twice because her the pain would get bad. Each time Orihime got up as well, and followed her. No one mentioned anything about her which made her feel better.

After dinner Orihime told Karin to take a hot bath, and when she had finished she came into the living room. She sat next to Orihime, and laid her head on her lap. Karin let Orihime run her fingers through her hair, and had said it seemed the cramps weren't as bad anymore. Eventually Karin fell asleep, and Isshin carried her to the girls room. After he did that Orihime had went upstairs planning to get in the shower and relax. She had been getting her clothes together to take into the bathroom with her when she heard the door open to the room.

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "That was nice of you."

"What was so nice of me?" Orihime asked, turning around in Ichigo's arms, her eyes went to meet his.

"Helping Karin today," Ichigo replied, lifting one hand from her waist to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You left school just to go get her and bring her home to take care of her. That was really nice of you."

Smiling, Orihime rested her hands on his chest. "That woman came and pulled me out of class, and told me Karin had wanted me to come and get her," she explained to Ichigo. "I didn't think twice about it, and I just left and picked her up from school."

Leaning his head down a little, Ichigo kissed Orihime. "I love the way you care about others. It's one of my favorite things about you."

When he kissed her again, Orihime pulled back, and smiled. "One of my favorite things about you is that you're really sweet to me," she told him, her hands slid from his chest, over his shoulders, and collapsed together behind his upper back. "Even when I'm in a bad mood you know what to say to make me feel better."

Ichigo smiled at that, and kissed her again.

"I need to go take a shower," Orihime said, stopping their kiss, as he rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes met, and she smiled.

"In a minute," was all Ichigo said, before his lips met hers again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter! I added in Mai's character, because I wanted Orihime to have someone in her life that she could talk pregnancy and baby's with. As for the scene with Karin, I liked writing it. Because it touched on the growing friendship with Orihime and Karin. It also brought Orihime's caring personality out a little. I thought the little ending scene with Ichigo and Orihime was cute too!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	6. Lots Of Morning Sickness

_Review:_

_When he kissed her again, Orihime pulled back, and smiled. "One of my favorite things about you is that you're really sweet to me," she told him, her hands slid from his chest, over his shoulders, and collapsed together behind his upper back. "Even when I'm in a bad mood you know what to say to make me feel better."_

_Ichigo smiled at that, and kissed her again._

"_I need to go take a shower," Orihime said, stopping their kiss, as he rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes met, and she smiled._

"_In a minute," was all Ichigo said, before his lips met hers again._

* * *

><p><strong>A couple days later, October 23rd<strong>

Orihime sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. It was four thirty in the morning, on a school day, and she was up. She had woken up to the usual feeling of her stomach contents preparing to reappear. She had managed to get out of bed, and to the bathroom with out waking up Ichigo. After she finished she had flushed the toilet, and had washed her mouth out with mouth wash. That's when she had quietly walked downstairs. She had known that there was no chance of her falling back asleep.

So she fixed herself a glass of apple juice, and sat at the table. Her textbook still open on the table from where she had been studying with Ichigo last night. It was Friday today, and they had a test in History. The familiar buzz of her phone caught her attention. She reached for her phone, and noticed she had a text from Rukia.

_Rukia: I sensed you move around. What's up?_

_Orihime: Are you stalking me? Why are you up?_

_Rukia: Lol. I woke up around 3:40. I couldn't go back asleep so I got up, and I have been just laying down in my bed. Now why are you awake?_

_Orihime: Morning sickness of course._

_Rukia: That sucks. Have you tried to go back to sleep?_

_Orihime: No. I really am exhausted, but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. Usually after I get sick in the morning it's impossible for me to go and sleep again._

_Rukia: Well since you can't go back to sleep, do you want to meet up at the school?_

_Orihime: Rukia it's almost five in the morning. For one thing there would be no one else at the school. What would we do?_

_Rukia: Well we can do homework. And when we get bored of that we can just walk around. Plus, we can get breakfast first. That way when we actually get to the school it won't be as early._

_Orihime: I guess we can. Ichigo said he was going to walk to school with Chad and Uryu anyway. Although I'm going to have to sneak into the room, get dressed, get my stuff, and leave a note for Ichigo. How am I supposed to do that quietly?_

_Rukia: It's possible. I could get in and out of his room without waking him up. I'm sure you can too._

_Orihime: Okay. Same place as always for breakfast okay?_

_Rukia: Alright see you then_

Orihime sneaked back upstairs. She walked into her and Ichigo's room, and into the closet. She changed into white baggy sweat pants that were her most comfortable pair. A dark grey tank top with a black zip up jacket, that was half zipped. The tank top showed a bit of cleavage, as it was tighter with her going up a size in bras. As for shoes she decided on tan UGG boots. She tucked in her sweat pants into her UGGS. While checking her outfit she pulled her hair up into a side pony tail, and let her bangs frame her face.

After she finished she got her school stuff, left a note for Ichigo, then walked out of the bedroom. When she got downstairs she grabbed her phone of the table, and walked outside. It was chilly so she was glad she dressed as warmly as she did.

Once in her car she drove to the local diner she and Rukia liked to eat at. She grabbed her purse, but left her school stuff in the car. Then she walked into the diner. Rukia was sitting at the table in the corner. It was their corner. They both had came to the diner a lot when Ichigo left to the Soul Society before school started.

As Orihime sat down Rukia greeted her with a smile. "I already ordered your usual. Anything else you want?"

Orhime smiled back. "Nope. Well at least not at the moment," she said before she sighed, and leaned back in the seat. She closed her eyes.

"You look so tired," Rukia said, having noticed Orihime's under eye circles.

Orihime nodded. "I am tired. I have been waking up with morning sickness earlier than usual these past few days. I couldn't go back to sleep at all so I usually just stayed up, studied a bit, then would get breakfast started. And I actually have been going to bed at decent times as well. So even when I woke up at four this morning I still got nine hours of sleep because I went to bed around eight or nine yesterday."

Rukia smirked. "What's decent times to you? I know that yesterday you had a long day because we walked around the park a few times. But, what about the other days? When did you go to bed?"

"Well usually around ten to eleven," Orihime replied slowly.

"I think the reason why you have been getting up so early is because of your sleeping pattern," Rukia said, crossing her arms, as she rested them on the table. "Sure you may think it's because of the morning sickness, but your sleeping pattern has a part in it too. You need to have more of a schedule. At least until your morning sickness stops."

The waitress came with their food. As Orihime got the syrup to put on her waffle she looked at Rukia. "Do you really think that will help?"

Rukia nodded. "Yep. I did a little research on it this morning after you told me about you waking up so early because of morning sickness. It's common that woman get tired a lot throughout their pregnancy. But, not as much as you are. If you get on a sleeping schedule you should stop waking up so early because of morning sickness."

Orihime nodded. "That's really helpful. Although I wish I would have known that for the past few weeks."

"You'll only have a couple of weeks or so left of having morning sickness. So it won't be for long," Rukia offered with a small smile.

Orihime sighed. "Let's hope it's only a couple of weeks. Hopefully less."

**A few days later, October 26****th**

Even before Orihime could open her eyes, the feeling in her stomach already told her that she was about to throw up. It was strong enough that she knew she needed to get up right then or else she would throw up everywhere. Slipping out of Ichigo's arms, she got up, and walked to their bedroom door. It was left cracked for mornings like this when she'd get up and get sick. She made it to the bathroom just in time, as she flung herself onto the ground in front of the toilet, and she lost the contents of her stomach.

When she felt like she was done, she flushed the toilet, and started to move to push herself up. However she didn't even get as far as straightening her legs before the nausea came back. Without hesitating she dropped back down, and found herself throwing up again. Much shorter than the first time, she shook her head, as she tried standing back up. Although the nausea just came back, and she threw up again. By now a thin layer of sweat had formed on her skin.

This time she didn't stand back up, she just sat down on the cool tile bathroom floor, pulled her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees, before she rested her head against the cool bathtub. _Why do I keep getting sick? _She thought, taking deep breaths. She just closed her eyes, and sighed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time she heard the bathroom door opening.

"Orihime?"

_Ichigo. _Orihime thought without having to open her eyes to know it was him.

Ichigo crossed the bathroom floor to her in seconds, feeling panicked at the sight of her. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Opening her eyes, Orihime sighed as he kneeled down next to her. "I don't feel good. Every time I get up, I get nauseous, and I get sick."

"How long has it been since you last got sick?" Ichigo asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know, around twenty minutes I think," Orihime replied, rubbing her forehead lightly.

Ichigo offered her his hand. "Maybe it has passed by now. Do you want to try getting up?"

Sighing, Orihime nodded, and took his hand. However she hadn't even stood all the way up before feeling dizzy and nauseous again. She fell to her knees, and threw up again. She felt Ichigo beside her, and rest a hand on her back. She only threw up a little because she had thrown up so much already, so she ended up gagging a little. When she finally stopped gagging, she flushed the toilet, and sat back on the floor. Leaning her head against the tub. "I'm not getting up again."

Frowning at her words, Ichigo felt worried then. Standing up, he started to the door. "I'll be right back," he said, before leaving. Going downstairs, his eyes went to the table where his father sat.

Isshin had been reading a patient file, and his eyes went up to look at Ichigo when he came downstairs. "Morning son. You're up a little earlier than usual," he said, looking down at his watch. "It's not even five thirty yet."

"Because of Orihime," Ichigo replied, a frown settled on his face. "I woke up to find her already up, and I found her sitting on the bathroom floor. She can't stand up straight with out getting sick. Will you-"

Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence as Isshin had already started to stand up to walk towards the stairs. Both Isshin and Ichigo went upstairs, and once they were in the bathroom, Isshin knelt down next to Orihime. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel really hot, but I don't feel nauseous," Orihime replied, opening her eyes when she spoke. "My stomach has started aching too."

Isshin nodded his head once. "Probably because you got sick so much," he said, before he felt her forehead. She didn't feel like she had a fever. He then checked her pulse, and that seemed fine as well. "I think it's just bad morning sickness, and not anything worse." He stood up then, and looked to Ichigo. "I think it's best if she just sleeps it off, and has some crackers and ginger ale to settle her stomach."

Ichigo nodded his head. Once his dad left, Ichigo moved to Orihime, and carefully picked her up in his arms. "Is this okay? Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"

Shaking her head, Orihime just wrapped her arms around Ichigo, before resting her head on his shoulder. "I feel fine, just don't make me stand up please."

"Alright," he said, before he carried her out of the bathroom, and back into their bedroom. He set her on their bed, before pulling the covers over her.

"I need to get ready for school," Orihime said, as she laid her head down on the pillows. Even as she had spoke, she felt her body ache almost at anytime she tried moving.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to stay home today," Ichigo told her, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Standing up straight, he went ahead and turned off the alarm clock so it wouldn't go off like it usually did at six, and he moved over to their window. He closed the curtains the rest of the way closed, before walking back over to her. "Do you want anything now? Crackers? Ginger ale? If you don't want ginger ale, I can make you some ginger tea. The ginger helps settle your stomach."

Shaking her head, Orihime yawned. "No thank you. I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just go to sleep."

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind. I'm going to get ready for school," Ichigo told her before he turned to go to go to the bathroom to go take a shower.

From the moment he left her room, Orihime faded in and out of consciousness. She could remember him vaguely coming back in the room to get dressed, and then him leaving to go downstairs to go get breakfast. The last thing she remembered was him coming back in the room to grab his book bag. He walked over to her, kissed her forehead, and then saying goodbye and to call him if she needed anything. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

It felt like a good little while later when she vaguely heard the bedroom door opening again. She opened her eyes to a much brighter room, but with the curtains over the windows, it wasn't too bright. She was facing the wall, so she slowly rolled over onto her back to see who it was. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes flickered over to Orihime, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Hey," he said, dropping his schoolbag down next to hers at the end of the bed. He walked over to her, and sat on the bed beside her.

"Hi," she greeted back, before she stretched, and yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after lunch time," Ichigo told her, reaching forward he tucked her bangs back behind her ear. "I left early so I could see how you were doing."

Nodding, Orihime reached up, and tried to rub some of the sleep from her eyes. "I've been asleep since you left. I didn't wake up once."

"That's good. Do you feel better?" Ichigo asked her, and when she nodded his smile grew. "Do you want something to eat? Cereal? Pop-tart? Sandwich?"

"Pop-tarts sound good," Orihime said, as she dropped her hands from her eyes. She yawned again. He left to go get her some pop-tarts, and she moved to push herself to sitting up. No nausea came, and she smiled at that.

Another minute passed, before Ichigo came back in the room. A package of pop-tarts, and a bottle of white peach tea. "I picked this up on the way home," he said, setting the bottle of tea down on the desk beside the bed. "I figured if you still weren't feeling good you could drink it later, so I had put in the refrigerator. But, since you're feeling good now, I figured you might enjoy it."

"Thank you," Orihime said, smiling as he handed her the package of pop-tarts. They were red velvet flavored, another one of her favorite things. _I'm so lucky to have a guy like him._

**A week and a half later, 6****th**** of November**

The bell rang signaling that it was the end of the day. Orihime had been enjoying the day, and had kept a smile on her face. Of course it was only because she had two more days until her first trimester would be over with. And since it was Friday that means over the weekend would be the change. _Of course there won't be that much change, I haven't really got sick that much these past few days. _

She walked to her locker, and spun the dial. After getting the stuff she would need for the weekend she looked in the mirror she had on her locker door. It went from the top of the locker door to the bottom. Four pictures were on the top of the mirror. One of the pictures was of her, Tatsuki, and Rukia. The second was of her and her grandparents. The third was of Karin and Yuzu. The fourth was taken recently. It was a picture of her, and Ichigo. They were sitting on the Kurosaki's couch. Orihime sitting between Ichigo's legs, leaning back against his chest. They had been watching TV at the time, and Yuzu said she needed pictures for a scrap book they were doing in art. She made two copies, and gave one to Orihime.

Her eyes ran over her figure in the mirror. Since it was almost November it had gotten chilly outside. She was wearing light wash flare jeans. Along with a pink long sleeve shirt. Her shoes were white converse shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her bangs framed her face. She looked to the bottom half of the mirror so she could look at her stomach. Her clothes were feeling tighter on her. The shirt was getting really tight in both her chest area and her little baby bump. So her small barely there bump was more noticeable. Last night she measured herself, and she was eight millimeters.

Sighing, she lifted her bag up on her shoulder, and closed her locker door. It's not like she has to hide anything anyways. Everyone already knew she was pregnant. As she began walking down the rather empty hallway, she started towards the stairwell. Ichigo left with the others around ten minutes before the bell rang. There were a few hollows causing trouble, and she knew he'd just meet her at home after they were taken care of.

When she got outside she heard a voice call her name. "Orihime! Hey Orihime!"

Orihime turned to see Mai walking towards her. "Hey Mai. What's up?"

Once Mai stopped near Orihime and smiled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to see Emi today. I have to drive to pick her up from day care, but we could meet up somewhere. But, I have to stop by my house first to get her something to eat. Then take a shower."

Orihime smiled. "How about you come to my house? It's not that cold outside, but I'm pretty sure it will be better for Emi to be inside. You could come over whenever you want to."

"Alright. Text me the address, and I'll see you then," Mai said, her smile widened on her face.

"Sounds good," Orihime said with a nod, before she continued her way over to her car. When she got home almost twenty minutes later, she had just got out of her car when she heard her name being called again. Her eyes glanced to her side to see Karin was coming down the wall way, and had come into a run to get closer to her.

"Why are you outside Orihime? It's freezing," Karin said, as she stopped.

Orihime smiled, as she stood up straight from grabbing her bag out of the car. "I should be saying the same thing to you," she said, before she finally looked to see Karin, and opened her mouth in disbelief. Not only was Karin wearing a short sleeve shirt, she was also wearing athletic shorts. "Karin get inside now! You're going to catch a cold!"

Karin didn't seem to mind the cold, and just laughed it off. "I know, I know. I'm going," she said, before she jogged the rest of the way to the front door, and went inside.

"You know you shouldn't be the one to talk," Tatsuki said, she had walked from her house over to talk to Orihime and Ichigo.

Orihime looking at Tatsuki as they started to the front door. "What are you talking about?"

"It is cold outside. Karin was wearing thicker shorts and a t-shirt. You're wearing a thin shirt, and thin pants," Tatsuki said, crossing her arms.

"So what?" Orihime asked as they walked inside. Ichigo and his dad were sitting at the table. Yuzu was sitting on the couch working on homework. All three looked up when Tatsuki and Orihime walked through the door. Orihime took on an irritated look. "I swear Tatsuki, if this has to do-"

"Orihime don't worry about it. Just wear a jacke-"

"It's because I'm pregnant isn't it?" Orihime asked as she turned to face Tatsuki. "You want to know something? I'm tired of people assuming that I'm fragile glass. For goodness sake, I'm barely three months pregnant, and everyone's treating me like I can't handle myself. I've lived on my own before, and I can take care of myself just fine!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel prepared to walk away, and go upstairs. But, she stopped, and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Tatsuki. I haven't been in the best mood today. I didn't mean to snap at you."

When she got upstairs to her and Ichigo's bedroom she dropped her stuff on the ground, and walked to the bathroom. As soon as she locked the door she took of her clothes, and got in the shower. She spent a few minutes under the nice warm water, before she got to work. She washed her hair and body. The scent of the body wash calmed her down tremendously. Finishing up, she turned off the water, got out, and wrapped a towel around herself.

Leaving the bathroom, she walked to her and Ichigo's room, and closed the door behind herself. Getting to their closet, she sighed as she walked inside. _I'm not going anywhere else today so I might as well get in my pajamas. _She dressed in pale pink pajama pants with yellow stars on them, and a light grey tank top that was still a little loose on her. Leaving the closet, she combed through the tangles in her wet hair, before she went to the bed, and laid down. Laying so she was propped up a little, she rested both of her on her small barley there bump. After laying there for a few seconds she heard the door open. She didn't have to look to know it was Ichigo.

"Orihime?"

"I'm fine okay?" Orihime opened her eyes, surprised how her tone had taken on a level of irritation. _Mood swings? _She sighed, and closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay Orihime," Ichigo interrupted her, moving closer to the side of the bed. "Everyone knows that you're not intentionally trying to come across angry."

Nodding her head at his words, Orihime opened her eyes, as she sighed again. She heard her phone beep from her inside her purse across the room. "Can you get that for me?" She asked as she sat up.

Ichigo nodded. After getting the phone out of her purse he crossed the room to hand it to her.

Orihime took the phone from him, and read the message.

_Mai: I just fed Emi. I'm going to go take a shower, then we'll be on our way over._

_Orihime: Alright. See you then _

Orihime juggled her phone between her hands as she looked at the floor. "I'm pretty sure all of that happened because of mood swings. I feel so bad for saying all of that to Tatsuki. She didn't deserve it."

Ichigo sat down beside her on the bed, and took her free hand. "Don't worry about it. She has already forgiven you. So there is no reason to feel bad."

Orihime nodded. "I was kind of serious though. Everyone has been getting on my nerves. All my teachers give me sympathetic looks, and it's irritating. I guess the students are the only ones not saying anything to me."

Ichigo smirked. "I don't think that counts. I'm pretty sure they don't say anything because you threatened to pretty much kill them if they said anything about you."

"I guess that's true," Orihime laughed a little.

"You should have told me that people were irritating you. Or you should have told them to back off a little," Ichigo advised.

Orihime moved so she was laying down, and her head was resting on Ichigo's lap. "I don't like being mean to people, and since I'm not sure yet about the whole mood swing thing it might be a bad thing to bring it up. Like if they said something or hint that whatever it is has something to do with me being pregnant, it will probably be a repeat of what happened downstairs."

Ichigo smiled. "I won't be mentioning anything that could potentially get me killed, and that's a promise. I enjoy living."

"Now why in the world would I kill you?" Orihime asked with a smile. "Of course that would get me my own room." She pretended to be thinking of other reasons. "Let's see-" She was interrupted by Ichigo's lips connecting with hers. When he broke the kiss she smiled. "I found the first reason to not killing you."

"That's it," Ichigo said, before he started tickling her.

Orihime started giggling, as she tried to get away from him. "Okay there are a million and one reasons why not to kill you. I'll list every one of them if you stop," she said through giggles.

"You don't have too. I know you love me too much, and that's all I need," Ichigo said, as he stopped tickling her.

"Thanks for the torture," Orihime said, as she sat up, and kissed him. Pulling back she smiled. "First of all, I would miss you too much." She got up from the bed. "Come on. Let's go downstairs."

Ichigo stood up, and took her hand. They walked out of the bedroom, and then downstairs. Tatsuki had already left to go back home, as she had been just dropping by when she showed up.

Orihime noticed Karin sitting at the table. "Homework?" She asked the younger girl, as she sat down at the table.

Karin nodded, as she stopped to grab her phone and some ear buds. "I need to concentrate and get this done. Just tap my shoulder if you need me," she said, before putting her ear buds in.

Orihime nodded, and had just leaned back in the chair when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said, stopping Isshin and Ichigo from getting up. She walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Mai standing there with a beautiful little girl in her arms. She smiled and laughed. "She is so cute!"

Mai laughed at the happy expression on Orihime's face. "Do you want to hold her?" When Orihime nodded, Mai looked to Emi. "Emi, this is Orihime. Can you say Orihime?"

Emi's eyes went to her mom, and with a happy smile on her face she spoke. "H-hime."

Mai smiled at that, and nodded. "Good, let's let you visit Orihime for a moment," she then passed Emi to Orihime with a smile on her face. "That was actually pretty close. She's only twenty months, and she still can't quite get names so quickly right away."

Orihime nodded, as smiled as she looked at Emi in her arms. "You're so pretty Emi," she complimented the young toddler, as she let Mai inside.

"Pretty," Emi repeated, as she clapped her hands and giggled. Her eyes were on Orihime with a look of curiosity. She reached for Orihime's hair, and softly petted it. She giggled in approval, as she pet Orihime's hair. "Hime."

Smiling when Emi said her name again, her eyes went to the Kurosaki family. "This is Mai," she said, introducing Mai first, before looking to Emi. "And this is her daughter Emi."

Yuzu had the same reaction Orihime did to Emi. "She's so adorable!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I know she's precious," Orihime said, with a smile on her face as Emi giggled.

Isshin offered Mai his hand. "Isshin Kurosaki," he said introducing himself.

Mai nodded with a smile. "I'm Mai," she said, before looking to Ichigo. "Ichigo."

Orihime gave Emi back to Mai, as she and Mai went to sit at the table. She was going to ask Ichigo if he wanted to sit with them, but she saw him separate from his body to his Shinigami form. He nodded to her before going out. His body was positioned so it looked like he was sleeping. _I can vaguely sense a hollow. _Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuzu walk upstairs.

"Did you work on that math study guide?" Mai asked, as she positioned Emi so she was sitting on her lap. Pulling a toy out of the bag she had on her shoulder, she gave it to Emi to play with.

Orihime groaned at the thought. "No, I am planning on getting it done this weekend. But, it won't really even matter. I have an doctor's appointment on Monday, and I'm leaving at lunch so I won't have the class."

Mai was going to say something, but was interrupted by Isshin. "Hey Orihime I got paged by the hospital. Something has come up, and I need to get over there. Can you keep an eye on the girls?"

Orihime nodded. "Sure, give me a call if you'll be late to dinner."

Isshin nodded before grabbing his car keys, and he headed out the door. Over the summer Isshin shut down his medical clinic, and moved to working at the hospital. This was an easier option for him, and he was making more money by doing this. He turned the old medical rooms into guest rooms, and one into a study for him.

"Anyway what were you going to say?" Orihime asked Mai.

"Is he going with you?" Mai questioned.

Orihime knew she was talking about Ichigo without having to ask. "Most likely. He always insists on going with me. Even if it's a small appointment where they are just checking my blood pressure and heart rate."

"That's good that he goes with you. That way, he knows what's going on," Mai said, as she laughed. "During my eighth month Hikari had to miss one of my appointments because he had to go to work. I forgot to mention a few things, and it ended with me completely mad at him later on for "forgetting" about something that I hadn't even told him."

"Well if he misses an appointment, then I'll be sure to let him know everything that goes on. He'll probably already be demanding to know the minute by minute report, before I even have a chance to get out of the car," Orihime laughed.

"So are you already starting to grow out of your clothes?" Mai asked, changing the subject.

Orihime shrugged at the question. "I can still wear all of my clothes. It's just that they are starting to get tighter that each day goes by. I probably won't need a lot of maternity clothes until my fourth month anyways. I'm not looking forward to start buying Maternity clothes yet."

"Why?" Mai questioned, her eyebrow raised.

Orihime looked down. "I'm seventeen, and I'm not even out of high school yet. If I walk into a maternity store, I honestly don't think I could handle everyone staring at me."

"But, you're the one who slapped a girl for calling you a-" Mai stopped, and glanced down to Emi, before looking to Orihime and mouthing the word 'slut'. She adjusted Emi on her lap when she had started to wiggle around a little. "I don't think you should be worried, you have a strong backbone."

"That was different. The people in school aren't older than me. I don't usually care if they judge me," Orihime said, playing with her phone. "The thing with being in public is that a lot of people are older that me. I don't want some person that I don't even know judging me." She sighed at the thought. "I don't want to hear them whispering to their friends how irresponsible I must be or how much they pity me."

Mai shook her head. "You shouldn't care what other people think. You have more important things to worry about. Finishing high school, Ichigo, and most importantly your baby."

Orihime nodded. "You're right," she said, setting her phone down on the table. "I haven't had the best day today, and I guess thinking about how I'll have to eventually go buy maternity clothes didn't sit well in my head. But, thanks for talking to me. I'm glad I can talk to you. You're the only person who can really understand what I'm going through." She gave a weak smile. "I'll still be holding off on maternity clothes as much as I can."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you plan to where? Sweatpants and t-shirts?"

Orihime gave a her a small smile. "I can be creative with what I have."

Mai laughed. "Well if you find away to make t-shirts and sweatpants look good, then I am going to have no choice but to trust your word from now on," she said, before Emi started getting a little fussy. Smiling, she stood up, and held Emi to her. "I know I haven't been here long, but I guess I should go ahead and get back home. I'm going to give Emi a bath, then put her to bed."

"That's totally fine," Orihime said as she stood up, and walked Mai to the door. "I'm glad you came over. It has been great talking to you. I'm glad I got to meet Emi as well. She's so beautiful."

"Thanks," Mai shifted Emi so she was on her hip.

Orihime looked to Emi then, and smiled. "Goodbye Emi. It was nice to meet you."

Emi giggled when Orihime had spoke to her. She reached her hand out, and Orihime leaned her head down, and Emi petted her hair again. "Bye-bye Hime."

Mai laughed at Emi petting Orihime's hair again. "I'll see you at school."

After Mai left Orihime closed the door. "Yuzu take your shower, then bring your school stuff downstairs! I'm going to start dinner!" She called up the stairs

"Alright, I'll be down to help after my shower!" Yuzu called back.

Orihime walked to the kitchen table, and tapped on Karin's arm to get her attention. "After you finish your homework, put your stuff away so Yuzu can have room to do her homework. Then go take a shower. I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay, will do," Karin said, flipping her page of math problems over to start working on the back. She put her ear buds back in her ears, and changed the song.

Walking into the kitchen, Orihime started to get stuff out for dinner. However she paused by the sink before she washed her hands. The reason for her pause was because her heart had started to beat quickly. She had felt Ichigo's presence re-enter the room as she was talking to Mai. He had heard their conversation about her insecurity about what other people thought about her, and buying maternity clothes. What worried her the most was that he had yet to say anything about it. She knew that could mean only one thing. He was creating a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Orihime certainly has had a lot of morning sickness problems! Ichigo was being so nice when helping her with that, and I loved writing the niceness he showed her. Update on her pregnancy, I had mentioned it a little in the story, but she is finishing her first trimester this week, so I believe the next chapter will start in the first week of her second trimester!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	7. Maternity Clothes

_Review:_

_Walking into the kitchen, Orihime started to get stuff out for dinner. However she paused by the sink before she washed her hands. The reason for her pause was because her heart had started to beat quickly. She had felt Ichigo's presence re-enter the room as she was talking to Mai. He had heard their conversation about her insecurity about what other people thought about her, and buying maternity clothes. What worried her the most was that he had yet to say anything about it. She knew that could mean only one thing. He was creating a plan._

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later, November 9<strong>**th**

Sighing, Orihime tried again to get the button on her pants to button. Although just like the last few times she tried the fabric wouldn't stretch enough for her to be able to button her pants. "Dang it."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, poking his head inside their closet to look at her. He noticed the frown on her face, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing fits anymore," Orihime said, bring both hands up to her face to push her hair out of her eyes. _And we're already running later than usual. We haven't even had breakfast, and we only have maybe fifteen minutes before we have to leave for school._

"If you want too, we can go shopping after your doctors appointment today," Ichigo suggested, his thoughts going back to the conversation he overheard between Orihime and Mai on Friday. He had yet to say anything to Orihime about her insecurity about shopping, because he didn't particularly want her getting mad at him for listening in. And he really wanted her to say something to him first.

Hearing his suggestion, Orihime's eyes widened a little in the mirror. Before she shook her head, and moved to slip the pants off. "It's really only this pair of jeans, it's not that big of a deal," she said, before grabbing a pair of her black sweatpants.

Ichigo watched her for another moment, before turning around to go back to putting his shoes on. _She's really planning on avoiding the conversation for as long as she can. It must be a bigger problem than I thought. _

Orihime finished slipping on the sweatpants, and stopped. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Ichigo sit back on their bed, and she sighed. _I'm surprised he didn't just all out say something about the conversation I had with Mai. _Shaking her head, she turned to her shirts. Pulling off the shirt she had originally planned on wearing, she grabbed a loose long sleeved red shirt, and slipped it on over her head. Her eyes focusing down on her small baby bump. _You're just growing away in there aren't you?_

**Thirty minutes later**

Orihime's eyes lifted up from her phone as Ichigo turned the car into the school's parking lot. A frown settled on her face, as she wiggled her toes around in her shoes. Her feet were swollen that morning, so she had to settle on getting her feet in her UGG boots. Which was a pretty uncomfortable fit, but they were the only shoes she could actually fit her feet into. Although she hadn't really mentioned this to Ichigo. She had kept quiet about it until they got in the school, Ichigo had gone to greet Chad and Uryu, and she had started to her locker where Rukia and Tatsuki met her.

"This is such a horrible morning," Orihime said, as they all met at her locker. Her hand started at the dial with her combination in mind.

"Well, nice to see you to Orihime," Tatsuki grinned, and crossed her arms. "We had a nice weekend, thank you for asking."

"Tatsuki."

"Alright, alright," Tatsuki shook her head, and chuckled. "I can see you're not in the mood to smile this morning, I'll stop."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at how Tatsuki teased Orihime. Her eyes focused on the orange haired girl, who clearly wasn't having anything this morning. "What's going on?"

"My feet are killing me first of all," Orihime replied, opening her locker door, she took out some of her books from her bag, and started to put them in her locker. "I woke up this morning to find my feet swollen again, and the only shoes that I could even fit my feet into are these UGG boots. But, it's still a tight fit, and my toes feel all scrunched up."

"Isn't there some kind of medicine you can take that will help with the swelling?" Tatsuki asked.

Nodding her head, Orihime sighed. "Yeah, but that stuff takes forever to work on me. So it probably won't kick in until a little before lunch, and by then I'll be going to the doctor," she finished taking her books out of her bag, and then grabbed the ones she would need for her classes today. "Then I woke up and realized that I couldn't wear my favorite pair of jeans anymore, because I'm gaining weight. Now that I'm gaining weight, people are just going to have something new to talk about."

Rukia shared a look with Tatsuki, before opening her mouth to speak. "Orihime, I think it's not going to be that bad-"

"For goodness sake," Orihime interrupted Rukia after something caught her eye in the mirror of her locker. Turning around she propped her hands on her hips. "Do you have something to say to me?"

It was the same group of guys who had been saying things about her on the first day of school. They all seemed taken aback that she had even noticed them talking about her. "Uhhh- no," one of the guys said, as they all shook their heads.

"Then keep moving!" Orihime snapped. At that the guys started down the hallway, just as Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad walked up.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked Orihime, having noticed the exchange as he, Uryu, and Chad walked up.

Orihime just turned back around to her locker, and grabbed the last notebook she needed. "I'm fine, people are just annoying."

Ichigo already realized that she was in a bad mood that morning, and he could tell this was just coming from that. He looked to Tatsuki and Rukia, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Orihime can handle herself just fine," Rukia whispered to him.

"Damn right she can," Tatsuki mumbled under her breath.

Orihime finally closed her locker door. She turned, and leaned back against the lockers, and held her bag in front of her. "I just really want to skip school this morning, and go somewhere that isn't populated with a bunch of teenagers who can't mind their own damn business," she said, her tone showing her irritation.

Ichigo noticed her look, and knew he better defuse her anger before she blew up. Taking her hand, he looked to the others. "We'll see you in class," he said, before he walked with Orihime down the hall to their first period class. No one was in there yet because there was still another twenty minutes until class started. They went to their seats and sat down. Ichigo turned in his seat so he was facing Orihime. Her body was facing him, but she had her head turned away from him. A frown was set on her face. Reaching over he took her hands in his. "Orihime, look at me."

Orihime's face remained turned away from him. Still feeling irritated and annoyed with everything.

"Please?" Ichigo asked. At that, Orihime finally turned her face to him, but her eyes dropped to look at the ground. He could see on her face that she look defeated. Reaching forward with one hand, he tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Talk to me."

"It's just not a good day," Orihime said after a moment of silence. Her eyes finally went back up to meet his when she felt his hand rest on her cheek. "I just feel exhausted. My whole body is aching right now. My feet are swollen and these shoes hurt because my feet can barely fit in them. Then I wake up this morning not able to even fit into my favorite pair of jeans because I've gained so much weight. I'm getting a headache just from thinking about everything that seems to just not work this morning."

When it was clear Orihime was done speaking, Ichigo let his hand fall to grab her other hand again. "It'll be okay, you know? You're just having a bad morning, and most of that stuff is just stuff that's expected to happen. You're tired because we stayed up too late last night. Which is my fault because you were helping me finish my math homework since I was in the Soul Society Saturday and most of Sunday."

Orihime sighed when she felt his thumbs rub over the back of her hands, and she closed her eyes. Thinking of how tired she actually was when she thought of how they stayed up until midnight.

"Your body is aching and your feet are swelling because that's just what comes from a mixture of your exhaustion and your pregnancy. And the weight gain-" Ichigo stopped, and shook his head. "Orihime, you're not gaining that much weight. The only part of you that is growing in your stomach, and that's also supposed to happen." His eyes went from her face to her stomach. Even though her baby bump wasn't visible with the jacket she had on, he knew she had reached almost an inch from when she measured herself last night. Looking back up to her face to see her eyes were open again, and she was looking at him. "He/she is growing like they're supposed to."

Sighing, Orihime let go of one of Ichigo's hand to rest on her little bump. She could feel the curve of it underneath her jacket even though she couldn't see it. Looking back at Ichigo she smiled a little. "I guess I just let everything get to me. I wouldn't normally make such a big deal out of everything like that."

"That's okay. Your hormones are changing, and I think that is what is causing you to feel so overwhelmed with everything that's going on. Don't keep everything in like you have been. You can talk to me, Tatsuki, Rukia, and even the rest of my family. We're here with you- I'm here with you," Ichigo said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Ichigo," Orihime told him, her smile grew a little. "Thank you for being here."

**A week and a half later, Thursday, November 19****th**

Orihime sighed as she heard the alarm clock go off. Without opening her eyes she reached over to turn it off. Wanting to go back to her lovely dream of baking all kinds of cookies and cakes. She snuggled her face back into her pillow. Her plan was to go back to sleep to keep dreaming of her dessert paradise. However not all things go as planned.

"Come on Orihime," Ichigo's voice hit her ears. He sounded wide awake despite just being woke up by the alarm clock. "We have to get ready for school."

"Can I just go later?" Orihime asked, as she rolled over to face him. He had sat up, and was looking down at her face. When their eyes connected she sighed. "I'm tired."

Ichigo shook his head, as he raised an eyebrow. "You want to stay home to get a few extra hours of sleep and miss the test we have in first period?"

Orihime sat up quickly at the thought of their Literature class. They were testing over a book they had just read, and for once she was actually prepared to take the test. "That's right. There is no way I'm missing that test. I need to keep my grades up as high as possible."

"What exactly does that have to do with this specific test?" Ichigo asked her, as she moved to get up.

"Well it'll be an easy test, which means that my grade will get higher. I'm predicting in the future that I might have days where I might-for example-fall asleep in class. If I fall asleep and get a bad grade on whatever we are doing then, it won't be that bad if my grade is high enough," Orihime explained, before sitting back down on the bed after standing up. She yawned, and had to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Ichigo laughed, as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. "You have a well thought out plan. The challenge now is to not fall asleep when preparing to do the easier things to keep your grade higher," he said, smiling as she laughed lightly. "Are you going to take a shower?"

"I took one last night," Orihime said, before she stood up again, and then walked to the closet. As soon as she heard Ichigo leave their room she turned on her heel, and walked to where she kept the measuring tape, and her journal. She changed directions back to the closet, and once inside, to the mirror. She rolled her pajama top up to the bottom of her breasts, and began measuring. Her small baby bump was an inch and one millimeter. After excitedly writing the measurement down in her journal she rolled her top back down. _Time to get ready for school now. _

She dressed in dark wash jeans, tan UGG boots, a cherry red long sleeve shirt, and she pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She decided to get a forest green colored jacket that had a fur hood. She didn't want to put it on yet since the heater was on in the house. Going back into the room, she grabbed her school bag, before leaving to go downstairs. Karin and Yuzu were already up. Yuzu had cooked breakfast already. Isshin was no where to be seen, and Orihime knew that meant he was already at the hospital. "Girls, I'll drive you to school this morning."

Without looking up Karin nodded, and Yuzu cheerfully nodded. "Alright, thank you Orihime."

Almost twenty minutes later, Ichigo and Orihime had their stuff ready for school, and was making sure Yuzu and Karin got their stuff as well. "Come on girls if we don't go now you might be late," Orihime tried to get the girls to pick up their speed.

"I'm ready," Karin said, standing by the door. Her arms crossed, and her school bag on her back.

"Not without a jacket you're not," Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow at Karin.

Karin rolled her eyes, but went to get her jacket from her room.

Soon they were in the car. This time Orihime was driving. Ichigo held her hand, and they were both smiling at how Karin was practically gagging when they did that. Soon they had made it to the middle school. The two younger girls got out of the car. "Have a good day!" Orihime called to both of them.

Both girls nodded, and trotted off to the school's entrance. Eager to get into the warmness.

As Orihime started driving, Ichigo took her hand again. She had to adjust how she was sitting a few times. Her clothes were getting tighter and tighter on her making her more uncomfortable.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. Ever since he overheard her conversation with Mai it had been bothering him that she had yet to say anything to him about it. Even a few days ago when they had a conversation about her going shopping she completely avoided the subject, and still didn't talk about it. _I guess I'll just have to talk to her._ "You know that I heard what you were saying to Mai last week."

Orihime visibly stiffened at that. _I wish he wouldn't have brought this up now. I mean I knew it was coming, but right before school? _"Yeah I know you did," she said quietly, turning into the school, she parked in a parking spot. As she started getting her stuff ready to get out of the car, Ichigo had already got out from the passenger side, and went to open her door.

Ichigo didn't say anything more, as she offered her his hand to get out of the car. He waited until she was finished getting her stuff together before he shut the door. As they started walking he took her hand. "You look uncomfortable. Don't take this the wrong way, but why don't you just buy some maternity clothes?"

Orihime was quick to answer back. But, when she spoke it was in a low tone. "If you really listened in on the conversation I had with Mai, you know why I don't want to do that."

Ichigo stopped walking, and since he was holding her hand, Orihime had to stop too. He pulled her a little closer to him. "I don't want you to feel ashamed to go shopping for the things you need Orihime. I'll happily go with you if it'll make you feel better," he told her before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Be excited that you get to go shopping. Like every other teenage girl you should be happy to be able to go spend money on clothes. Don't feel bad because you're pregnant and that you're in high school. It doesn't matter what others think of you."

Orihime smiled at that. "You're right. I shouldn't be worrying about this. It shouldn't matter to me what other people think of me," she said, before thinking for a moment. "I guess I'll go this weekend."

Ichigo grinned at that. "Okay, this weekend it is. Now let's go inside. It's cold out here."

"Alright," Orihime said, as they started walking to the school. _The warm, and toasty school. _

**A couple days later, Saturday, November 21****st**

It was around noon when Orihime felt someone nudge her shoulder. "I'm sleeping, go away."

"You said you were going shopping today, so you need to get up." Came Ichigo's immediate reply.

Orihime groaned at his words. "I said that I was sleeping, and I also said this weekend. Which is Saturday _and _Sunday. So I can go tomorrow."

Ichigo shook his head. "Well I hate to tell you this, but I'm onto your ability to procrastinate. So you are-scratch that-we are going today. I'll be waiting downstairs," he said before leaving their bedroom to go downstairs.

Orihime opened her eyes, and frowned. _I'm going to have to get up now. And I actually felt relaxed too. _She lifted the blanket off of herself, and sat up. Yawning, she stretched her arms above herself, before forcing herself to get up. She went to her closet and changed into black sweatpants, a red long sleeved shirt, and Ichigo's grey jacket over it. She left her hair down, and she combed through it with her fingers. Her eyes watched her reflection in the mirror. Dropping a hand down to her little baby bump, she sighed. _I really don't want to go get maternity clothes. But, at this point, I don't really have a choice. _Zipping up the jacket, she grabbed her purse, and left the room to go downstairs.

When she got downstairs Ichigo's eyes went over to her. "Is that my jacket?"

"Yes it is," Orihime replied, going into the kitchen. She came back with a water bottle and small bag of yogurt covered pretzels. "Alright, I'm ready, let's go now." She was already opening the front door, and started to walk outside.

Soon the two where headed to the shopping district of the city. Ichigo was driving. Orihime had her yogurt covered pretzels, and now she was leaning her head against the window. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying to relax. Eventually she had to pay attention so she could choose which store they would be going to. She had texted Mai for any ideas, and Mai said to go to New Moon's Maternity. When they parked outside the store, Orihime slowly unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car.

"I thought you were okay with going shopping," Ichigo said, noticing the look on her face of irritation. He locked the car, and they started walking to the entrance.

"Yeah, but not this early," Orihime complained as Ichigo opened the front door of the store for her.

Ichigo laughed at her grumpiness. "It's almost one in the afternoon. This isn't early."

Orihime didn't reply as she actually stopped walking once they got in the store. Her distraction was the all the clothes. Surprisingly enough the clothes were actually cute, and some of which she would consider wearing even if she wasn't pregnant.

A worker at the store approached them. "Do you need in help?"

Orihime was surprised that the woman wasn't staring at her oddly. The woman had a bright smile on her face, and had the air of positively around her. _It doesn't even seem like she's judging me at all._ "That would be great," Orihime said slowly, her eyes scanned over the place some more. There was several pictures on the wall. _Oh that's why Mai suggested this place, this is a store designed for younger women._

"What are you looking for today?" The woman asked.

"I'm almost sixteen weeks along, and my clothes are starting to get tight. I don't want to get too much. Because it's not like my belly is going to stop growing. But, I do want to get enough to where I'm not having to wear sweatpants every day," Orihime replied, her eyes leaving the clothing racks to look at the woman.

The woman smiled. "Actually we have a lot of adjustable clothes. That way you'll be able to buy a certain size, and adjust it so it fits as your belly grows."

Orihime nodded, as she smiled. She was surprisingly becoming excited about this. _Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought. _

**Later that evening**

They had finished shopping around two, and decided to eat lunch at a diner across the street from the maternity store. They ended up doing a little more shopping after they ate, and had ended up going home around four o'clock. It was about an hour long car ride so they got home around five. They relaxed until dinner at seven, and Orihime had decided to go take a bath.

That' was where she was now. Her head leaning back against the tub, and her eyes closed. Enjoying the fresh scent of lavender and vanilla. It was a newer bubble bath she got from the store. It was for sensitive skin to make sure it wouldn't irritate her down there, and so far it had been wonderful for relaxation. However she had originally drawn warm water for her bath instead of really hot water like she usually did before she got pregnant. So it was quicker to get cold, and she eventually pulled the plug to drain the water when it got too cold for her liking.

She let the water drain for a moment, before carefully standing up. Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed her towel. _I am so tired. I feel like I could just fall asleep now. _She dressed in light grey pajama pants with pink stars on them, and a navy blue t-shirt. After combing out her hair she walked out of the bathroom. She walked into her and Ichigo's room, and shut the door behind herself.

Ichigo was on their bed in his grey pajama pants with no shirt. He was reading a book that they were supposed to read for Literature. Orihime moved over to the bed, sat down, and laid back against the pillows. "I'm tired."

"You're supposed to be tired," Ichigo said as he reached over her and set the book down on the desk, and turned off the light. When he laid down he turned on his side to face her.

Orihime rolled so she was facing him. She was going to say something, but instead she yawned. She rested her face on her pillow before she spoke. "I have been tired all day. It seems like I could sleep for days, and still be tired."

"At least you're getting sleep. I read that some pregnant woman can develop insomnia," Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow. "I certainly don't see you functioning without at least eight hours of sleep every night."

"I can hardly manage functioning on that many hours, and sometimes I get less than that," Orihime told him, turning her head so she could look at him. "But, I can't complain." She gave a soft smile, before yawning again.

"Time for bed." Ichigo said, as he reached over and pulled her close to him.

**A week and a half later, December 2nd**

Orihime was sitting downstairs on the couch. It was around eleven o'clock on Wednesday night, and she was studying for a test that was the next day. Of course normal people wouldn't be studying that late, but she didn't feel like going to sleep. For once it wasn't because she was aching or uncomfortable. She was comfortably dressed in her dark blue pajama pants, and her matching dark blue with gold stars long sleeved pajama top. Both of which she got at the Maternity store. And she had a nice warm blanket wrapped around her lower half.

It was the beginning of December, so the temperatures were dropping day by day. Her eyes went to the Christmas tree. Earlier that day after everyone got home from school and work the Kurosaki family and herself had gotten to work on decorating the house for Christmas. They did the tree first. Then they did some inside decorations. When they were decorating the outside of the house with Christmas lights Ichigo would only allow Orihime to be outside for like ten minutes before telling her to go inside. Most people would find it annoying, but Orihime understood where he was coming from. It was really cold outside, and he didn't want her getting sick by being out there.

Orihime turned the page. She already knew the material, but she worried that she would forget something so she still continued to study.

"Orihime studying right now won't be that helpful. You'll forget it all by tomorrow," came Ichigo's voice, as he walked down the stairs from having just took his shower.

"But if I don't study then I might forget something," Orihime told him, watching as he walked around the couch to stand in front of her.

"How about this?" He asked, as he picked up the textbook she was studying out of. "If you come to bed now," he started as he set the book on the coffee table. "I'll quiz you tomorrow morning before we go to school."

Orihime sighed. "But, I don't really want to go to bed."

"That's funny considering you have been yawning almost all day," Ichigo said as he picked her up. He made sure the blanket stayed wrapped around her, as he started towards the stairs. "Fighting tiredness wont help you."

Orihime leaned her head on his shoulder. "Okay. I just don't like feeling tired all the time."

"It's okay to feel tired," Ichigo told her, a smile on his face.

Soon they were in bed. Ichigo's arms were wrapped around Orihime, and she rested her head on Ichigo's chest. "Good night Ichigo," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter had a lot of things going on. I know Orihime's grumpiness and attitude may have been different than usual, but remember all those mood swings and hormones that are causing her emotions to bounce around. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	8. It's a

_Review:_

"_Fighting tiredness wont help you."_

_Orihime leaned her head on his shoulder. "Okay. I just don't like feeling tired all the time."_

"_It's okay to feel tired," Ichigo told her, a smile on his face._

_Soon they were in bed. Ichigo's arms were wrapped around Orihime, and she rested her head on Ichigo's chest. "Good night Ichigo," she whispered before drifting off to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later, December 5<strong>**th**

"Orihime!" Karin's loud voice was what made Orihime's dream go away. Realizing she was awake, Orihime sighed heavily into her pillow. Since Ichigo's arms were still wrapped around her waist she knew it was before eleven. She turned around in Ichigo's arms to be able to look at the door. "What is it Karin?" She called. Having a feeling the younger girl was probably downstairs when she had called for her.

Ichigo propped his head up on his hand. His other hand rested on Orihime's waist. "Was that Karin?"

"Yep it was," Orihime said sleepily.

"Can I come in?" Karin asked, her voice now made her sound like she was right outside their bedroom door.

"Sure," Orihime replied. The door opened to reveal the younger girl. Her hair had grown a couple inches past her shoulder so she was able to put it in a pony tail. She was dressed in black jeans, and a light purple long sleeved shirt. "What is it Karin?"

"You promised to take me to go get some things for school," Karin asked, as she crossed her arms. Her expression showed she was nervous.

"I did-" Orihime paused. She noticed Karin's nervousness, and gave a soft smile. Suddenly remembering what the young girl was talking about. "I'm sorry I forgot. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Karin nodded before turning back to the door. "I'll be downstairs."

Orihime sighed after Karin left the room. She yawned as she sat up.

"Something tells me this isn't for a school project." Ichigo said as he watched Orihime get up, and walk to the closet.

"More or less it's something she wants to do. But, it does have to do with school sort of," Orihime replied before walking into the closet, she looked through her new maternity clothes she had bought.

Finally choosing light wash jeans, a white longsleeve shirt, and a light pink jacket. She had gotten the jeans and the white longsleeve shirt at New Moon's Maternity. Rukia and Tatsuki had gone by the store, and saw the light pink jacket. And they bought it, and told her if she didn't wear it they would be hurt for life. She put her tan UGG boots on, before she walked out into their room. Ichigo was gone, and she heard the shower running. _I guess I'll give him a call later._ Grabbing her purse, she left the room to go downstairs. "Ready to go Karin? I think we can go to Scale Deluxe by the mall. It's usually a great place to look for music sheets.".

The younger black haired girl stood up. "Um sure. I can't wait."

As the two began walking outside Orihime noted that Karin was nervous. "Don't worry so much Karin. I know you're nervous about starting to learn bigger pieces on the piano, but I think you can do it. You just need some music to practice with."

**Later that night, around ten o'clock**

Ichigo turned down their street, his free hand held Orihime's. Orihime was sitting in the passengers seat, a smile on her face. Karin and herself had a successful shopping trip that morning, and had gone to the mall after buying Karin's music sheets. They browsed around the mall a bit, before going to eat lunch. After they ate they went home around four. That's when Orihime had fell asleep, and she got woken up by Ichigo around seven. He had been out with Chad and Uryu, and he had come back to ask if she wanted to go out to dinner.

So that's what they did. They went out to dinner around at a little Italian restaurant. Orihime had been craving some chicken alfredo, and they were her favorite place to get it from. They finished dinner around nine, and had went to the park afterwards to walk a little. Eventually Orihime was feeling tired again, and they started to drive home. It just reached ten o'clock when Ichigo finally pulled into the driveway.

"I didn't realize we'd be gone for so long," Ichigo said, turning off the car, before taking off his seatbelt.

"It wasn't that long. We were only gone for a little under three hours," Orihime told him, as she took off her seatbelt, and opened her car door. "It's freezing out here." She stepped out of the car, and frowned when she felt a gust of wind go past her.

"Let's go ahead and get you inside then, so you won't freeze to death," Ichigo said, having walked around to her side of the car. He took her hand, and they started to walk to the front door.

"Note to self, next time we go outside I need to wear three jackets in order not to freeze," Orihime said, laughing lightly.

Ichigo chuckled at her laugh. "Well, next time we go out I'll be sure to bring an extra jacket just for you," he said, his eyes glancing over to her. Before they started walking in the park, he didn't want her to be too cold so he let her wear his jacket over the one she had on. He didn't really need it that much as he already had on a long sleeve shirt and a thick sweater on.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your jacket," Orihime told him, her eyes moving to her side to meet his. "It was very nice of you."

"It was, wasn't it?" Ichigo laughed at her smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad it kept you warm." They got to the front door, and he opened it to let her walk through first.

"I was wondering when you two were going to decide to come back," Isshin said from where he was sitting on one of the couches. His eyes looking at both his son and Orihime. He noticed they both had smiles on their faces. _It seems like they had a good time. _He thought, before pushing himself up. "I was just about to go upstairs."

"You didn't have to stay up dad," Ichigo said, as he closed the front door behind Orihime and himself.

"I know that. It's just and old habit I'm used to doing," Isshin told his son, before chuckling. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Isshin," Orihime said cheerfully, as Isshin started to the stairs. Ichigo's goodnight was a little quieter than Orihime's.

It wasn't until after Isshin had walked upstairs that Ichigo spun Orihime around to face him, before wrapping his arms around her. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did," Orihime said, a smile on her face. "We need to go out more often."

"I would like that," Ichigo told her, a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her gently. _I would like that a lot._

**Two weeks later, December 19****th**

Finally finished with folding her clothes, Orihime sighed heavily as she started to put her folded clothes into the dresser. She and Yuzu were both cleaning up the house this morning. Isshin was out working the morning shift at the hospital, Ichigo ended up having to go to the Soul Society a couple days ago, and Karin was still asleep. Because of it just being herself and the two girls there that morning, the three of them decided last night that they would go to the mall to go Christmas shopping.

It was the first day of Christmas break. Yuzu and Orihime had been cleaning together since they woke up that morning. Orihime had split from Yuzu when it came time to Yuzu bringing the girls laundry to their room, and Orihime bringing Ichigo's and her own laundry to their room. Ichigo typically didn't want her doing his laundry because he would usually say that he didn't want her to feel like she had to, but Orihime didn't mind it. He was gone for the past couple days so it wasn't like he was here to do it anyways.

"I'm worn out just by doing the dishes, sweeping the floor, and doing laundry! This is ridiculous," Orihime said to herself, sitting back on her and Ichigo's bed. One hand going back to prop herself up on the bed, and the other falling to rest on her small baby bump. She had been feeling a small little flutter movement occasionally. Although it typically only happened when she was focusing on her baby bump. "Shouldn't you be moving around in there by now?"

She felt no movement come from inside of her and she sighed. At her doctor's appointment last month the doctor had brought up how the baby's movements will become apparent soon, and not to worry if they seemed to be taking longer to be felt. _And that everyone's different. _Orihime thought, her hand rubbing her small bump. "I know that it's up to you when you want to start moving around, but I really wouldn't mind a little small movement just to feel you," she talked to her little baby bump. Smiling when she didn't feel anything. "It's okay little one. Just take your time."

Sighing, Orihime leaned back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. _I wonder what I'm having. A boy? Or a girl? Ichigo and I haven't even talked about the sex of the baby. Does he want to wait to find out until he/she is born? Or does he want to know soon? _Shaking her head, she sighed heavily, and smoothed her shirt down over her little baby bump. _I guess it might come up in the next doctors appointment or so. _

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and then the door open to reveal Yuzu. A smile on her face. "I finally got Karin to wake up. She said that she's getting dressed, and we'll be set to go in a few minutes."

"Alright," Orihime said, moving to sit back up. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." She waited until Yuzu left before pushing herself to standing up. Feeling a twinge of pain in her back, she rubbed the area, and sighed. _This might end up being a long day._

Going to the closet, Orihime took off her pajamas. She put on a red long sleeved maternity shirt that had white snow flakes on the front, her light wash jeans, chestnut brown boots, and her chestnut brown leather jacket. She grabbed her purse and phone before walking downstairs. Yuzu and Karin had just got down there before her, and were zipping up their jackets.

"Ready to go?" Orihime asked them, zipping up her own leather jacket. It was a tighter fit due to her small baby bump, but it was manageable.

"I'm ready!" Yuzu exclaimed cheerfully, skipping to the front door.

Karin dragged her feet, less eager than her sister towards the door. "Just how long are we going shopping? I didn't eat breakfast."

"You shouldn't have slept in so late then," Orihime told Karin, before laughing. "Don't worry we can stop at a little café in the mall to get you something."

"Thanks," Karin said, as they walked outside. The cold December wind hitting their faces almost immediately.

The drive to the mall took only twenty minutes. The three got out of Orihime's car, and started walking quickly towards the mall's entrance. Wanting to get into the much warmer mall to get out of the cold. As soon as they walked in the mall Orihime smiled. The mall was decorated with lights, red bows, Christmas wreaths, and more. Their was a lot of people walking around with bags in their hands. Presents for family, friends, boyfriends/girlfriends, and husbands/wives.

"Where are we going to go first?" Yuzu asked.

"To the café to get Karin something to eat," Orihime replied, before the three started towards the food court.

The food court was decorated very Christmas like. Giant snow flakes hung from the ceiling. Giant candy canes made an arch to the walk way's around the food court. And a giant Christmas tree in the middle of it all. A lot of the different food places had Christmas items added to their menu's as well.

They walked into a small café and they each ordered. Yuzu a simple hot chocolate and cinnamon bread, Karin a decaf coffee and a strawberry filled donut, and Orihime a pumpkin spice coffee. She hadn't had that much coffee lately, and she had been craving a flavored pumpkin spice coffee. They usually only sold it during Thanksgiving and Christmas time, so she was wanting some.

After paying for the three of them, Orihime directed the two girls to a small little table in the corner of the little café. Sitting down she sipped at her coffee and picked up her phone. She had a text from Ichigo.

_Ichigo: I'll be home by four or five. Can't wait to see you. Feeling any movement yet?_

Orihime smiled as she read his text. He had been asking if she had felt any movements on and off since her last doctors appointment around the second week of November. She sipped at her coffee again before beginning to type.

_Orihime: Not yet, just the occasional flutter whenever I really pay attention. Looks like he/she isn't planning on moving just yet._

_Ichigo: Well if he/she does start to move before I get home let me know._

_Orihime: Will do. I'm out shopping with Karin and Yuzu right now. So I'll see you at home._

_Ichigo: Alright. Have fun and be safe. I love you._

Orihime's smile widened as she texted that she loved him back, before setting her phone down in her purse. Both the girls were about finished with their food. "So I'm thinking we can go back downstairs and start at the front of the mall. We can go through the downstairs part of the mall first, and do the upstairs part of the mall last."

"That sounds good," Yuzu said, grinning. "I've already got a few stores on the bottom level in mind."

"Me too," Karin said, leaning back in her chair.

**A few hours later, two o'clock **

The three girls were walking out of a little clothing boutique when Orihime began to smell something really sweet. "Do you girls want to go get something to eat before we finish up?"

"That would be great," Yuzu said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm starving. That little doughnut didn't fill me up at all," Karin added.

After walking around a little bit Orihime found the sweet smelling food, and then let Yuzu and Karin decide what they wanted. They were soon seated at a table with their food, and all their shopping bags sitting around them.

The three girls had spent quite a good bit of money. Orihime had seven bags full of stuff she planned to give. Yuzu had five bags. Karin had four bags, and a the fifth bag she had was of the stuff they would need to wrap presents.

"Do you want us to carry any of your bags?" Yuzu asked Orihime.

Orihime smiled at Yuzu's offer. "Thanks for offering Yuzu, but I'll be okay," she declined, her smile still on her face. Her free hand went down to her little baby bump. Even though her leather jacket was tighter on her when it was zipped up, her baby bump wasn't really noticeable underneath the jacket that well to others. Herself on the other hand, she could feel her baby bump well, and see it with her eyes with her jacket on. _Of course it will only be a matter of time before others will definitely see it as a baby bump and not just a little bit of weight gain. _"So who did you two get presents for?"

"My dad, Ichigo, Karin, you, and some of my friends," Yuzu said with a big smile on her face.

Karin smirked at Yuzu before talking. "Basically the same as Yuzu except I obviously didn't get my self a present I got her one. And my friends."

Orihime smiled. "How did you two manage to save up money to buy all those gifts?"

"When it gets to November we start saving up our allowance money. Then Yuzu helps out at the art studio on weekends and gets paid. Then I help at the library. And of course dad gives us a little bit of spending money too," Karin replied.

"So Orihime how much more do you have to get?" Yuzu asked, changing the subject after a moment of silence

"Only three people actually," Orihime replied with a smile. "Mai, Emi, and Hikari." Her smile got brighter as she thought of the little family. She got to meet Hikari a few days ago. Almost immediately she warmed up to him. By the time she was supposed to go home he was already playing jokes on her about how she was going to be complaining all the time by next month. They had developed a nice bond in just the few hours she was over there.

After the girls finished eating lunch they stood up, and gathered their bags. As they started to the last section of the mall to buy their final gifts, Orihime sighed heavily. Exhaustion was coming in faster than Christmas was.

**A couple days later, December 21****st****, Nine in the morning**

Orihime woke up feeling tired. And having a doctors appointment didn't help her. She had been going mostly around the beginning of every month, but her January appointment was being pushed back, so she had to do a small little appointment today just to tide her over until her January appointment.

"Orihime," came Ichigo's voice.

Orihime sighed. _That time already. _She felt the weight change on the bed. She knew Ichigo had already gotten up. He had taken his shower, and had already got dressed. And he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm…" Orihime hummed, as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _She looks so tired, but she got well over ten hours of sleep last night._ "Your doctors appointment is in an hour."

"But, I'm tired," Orihime said, yawning. "It's too cold."

"I know it's cold, but you still have to go to your appointment. It's important for you and the baby," Ichigo said, smiling lightly at her yawn.

Ichigo didn't have to do any more persuading. Orihime was already moving the covers to get up. He moved so she could get up. Instead of going downstairs he sat in the desk chair. Waiting for her to get ready.

Orihime pushed herself up from the bed, and moved towards their closet. Taking off her pajamas, she changed into black sweat pants, a light purple long sleeve shirt, and a white jacket. Choosing her grey tennis shoes to wear. She looked over her appearance as she brushed her hair. Deciding to leave it down so it could cover her ears, and keep them warm. After putting down the hair brush she walked out of the closet, and sat down on the bed to put on her socks. While she was doing that she had her eyes closed. Still feeling as tired as she was before she went to bed.

"Don't fall asleep when you're putting on your socks. At least finish putting them on first," Ichigo said, laughing at her.

Orihime chuckled. The image of her falling asleep with one sock on and the other sock half way on made her laugh some more. She finished putting on her socks then her tennis shoes. She stood up from the bed to go get her purse. She took out her phone as soon as she got to her purse. After getting her purse she began walking to the door. Her phone out in front of her so she could check her messages.

Ichigo was already up, and opening the door for her. When they were going down the hallway he took Orihime's phone from her hands.

"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned, watching as he pocketed her phone.

"You can have this back when we get in the car," Ichigo said, before continuing down the hallway. "After what happened yesterday I'll have to do this every time you go downstairs."

Orihime giggled at the thought. Yesterday she had been texting Tatsuki and hadn't been paying attention. She nearly tripped down the stairs. But Isshin had been right there, and caught her before she could. Sure it wasn't funny, but Ichigo's reaction sure was. He was freaking out. Asking her question's if she was alright over and over again. Then asking about if their baby was alright.

"Orihime," Ichigo called up the stairs for her.

Orihime just tried to hide her smile as she walked down the stairs. She walked behind him quietly until they got outside. As soon as she stepped outside she wished she could still be inside in bed. It was really cold outside. "Okay I change my mind, I would rather just stay home."

Ichigo stopped beside her and laughed. "Orihime, you don't have a choice to go."

"Well I tried," Orihime said before walking past him to the car.

Ichigo shook his head, chuckled, and followed her to the car. A grin on his face.

**Forty-five minutes later**

They had arrived at the hospital around twenty minutes ago. They had only been seated in the waiting room for around fifteen minutes before the nurse took them to a room. Now they were in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Ayame. Orihime on the patients bed, and Ichigo in the chair beside it.

Orihime was laying on her side and had her eyes closed. Her hands resting on the top of her little baby bump. _I wish I wasn't so sleepy. This pregnancy is taking a lot of my energy and throwing it out the window._ _On top of that I'm hungry. And I haven't had breakfast this morning. _

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Ayame entered. A bright happy smile on her face "Good morning."

"Morning," Orihime replied, and yawned as she sat up.

Dr. Ayame sat on her swivel chair, and scooted closer to them. "So you're on your twentieth week today, correct?"

Orihime nodded, a smile on her face at the thought. "Yeah today exactly."

"Halfway through your pregnancy. Do you have your measurements for the last few weeks?" Dr. Ayame asked.

Before Orihime could say anything, Ichigo gave her purse to her. "It's in here."

"Thanks," Orihime said before getting out the journal she had been using to keep track of her pregnancy. She flipped a few pages into the journal before she handed it to Dr. Ayame. "I'm keeping my measurements separate than the rest of the journal. The measurements for this month are on page three."

Dr. Ayame nodded as she skimmed over the measurements. "I'm going to write these down after we finish the basic stuff." That's when she started off measuring Orihime's blood pressure, listening to her breathing, and measuring Orihime's belly then. When she finished she picked up Orihime's file, and the journal. "I'm going to go back to my office to write this stuff down in your file. And I have something you might want to think about."

"What is it?" Orihime asked. _She usually doesn't have to leave to do that stuff. So what does she have in mind?_

Dr. Ayame noticed her nervous expression and laughed. "It's not bad. It's just something to think about," she said, as she smiled. "Since you are twenty weeks, you could get an ultrasound today, and possibly find out the sex of your baby."

Orihime's world seemed to completely freeze then. She wasn't exactly prepared to give an answer back, as that was definitely not what she was expecting Dr. Ayame to say.

Ichigo was just as surprised as Orihime, but he was able to give a response. "Can you give us a minute to talk about it?"

Dr. Ayame nodded. "Of course. I still have to go to my office to write this stuff down. I'll be back in five to ten minutes," she said before leaving.

When Orihime heard the click of the door shutting she looked to Ichigo. "I haven't even thought about learning the sex of the baby," she said, as she looked down at her baby bump, and rested both her hands back on it. She looked back up to Ichigo after a moment. "Do you want to know?"

"Of course I want to know," Ichigo told her, noticing the look in her eye of uncertainty. "But it's up to you. I'll be perfectly fine if you want to know now or wait until our baby is born."

_Our baby. _Orihime thought as she closed her eyes. _Our beautiful healthy baby. _When she opened her eyes again she had a smile on her face. "Let's find out today."

Ichigo took one of her hands, and smiled. "Alright."

A few minutes later Dr. Ayame came back. She gave Orihime her journal back. "So do you want to get an ultrasound done or do you want to wait?"

"We want to do the ultrasound," Orihime said, a smile on her face.

Dr. Ayame smiled. "Alright I know you had an ultrasound the twelfth of October. So it should be more familiar to you. I'm going to go ahead and set it up," she said, before going to the machine on the other side of Orihime's bed.

Orihime looked to Ichigo. "What do you think our baby will be? I think the baby will be a boy."

Ichigo smirked. "Nope. The baby is going to be a girl," he laughed. "How about a bet? Since I know you didn't have breakfast. If you win we'll go out to eat somewhere. If I win you will let me cook you breakfast."

Orihime thought it over. "Alright, deal."

Soon Orihime was leaning back against the raised back of the bed. Dr. Ayame was getting everything read. Orihime just rolled her shirt up to just under her breasts. Her measurements were two inches and one millimeter. So as each day passed her baby belly was getting more and more bigger, and more noticeable through her clothes. Now when her belly was exposed, the little bump was much more obvious.

After Dr. Ayame put the gel on she got the probe, and began moving it on Orihime's belly. Orihime smile brightened with the picture of the baby came on screen. Ichigo also smiled, and his smile widened when he felt Orihime squeeze his hand.

Dr. Ayame let them look around for a moment before speaking. "Alright now for the sex of your baby. It's a-"

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia was at Tatsuki's apartment. They had been hanging out, and the others had shown up. Renji and Tatsuki were arguing. Toshiro and Uryu were just sitting, and watching. Occasionally exchanging remarks. Rangiku was laughing, and insulting Renji. Getting herself into the fight. Chad was just sitting quietly watching it all.

Tatsuki ended up punching Renji in the shoulder before turning away to look at Rukia. "I miss Orihime. She usually would be getting into the fights too."

"Yeah, well we haven't seen her since school on Friday, and we probably won't get to see her until the Christmas party," Rukia said, hearing her phone beep from in her bag across the room, she started towards it.

"Where have they been?" Rangiku questioned referring to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Yeah, usually we would see Ichigo at least once a day because of hollows. But, we haven't seen him since the day we came back from the Soul Society," Uryu added.

"He's been with Orihime the past couple days," Chad told them, having had been the last one who actually talked to Ichigo and Orihime the night before.

Tatsuki shook her head. "Well, I know today they are supposed to be at a doctor's appointment."

"Hey it's from Orihime," Rukia said, having just got her phone out of her bag to look at the message. "Oh my-" she stopped, as she looked to the others. "Did she text you guys too?"

The others in the room got out their phones to find they got text messages from Orihime as well. "Is that her baby?" Rangiku asked.

Tatsuki nodded, and smiled at the picture of the ultrasound. "The baby is-" she froze when she had scrolled down past the picture to look at the text that came along with it. Before she laughed excitedly. "Scroll down past the picture!"

"Why- oh my god!" Rukia exclaimed happily grinning. "Orihime's having a-"

**Thirty minutes later**

Opening the door to the house, Orihime and Ichigo walked inside. Isshin had just got home before them, and hadn't even had a chance to put the groceries he picked up down. Karin and Yuzu were one of the couches. Both had blankets covering them, and they had been watching a movie. The fire was going strong in the fireplace, which was a pleasant feeling from just having been outside in the cold.

"Hey," Isshin greeted Orihime and Ichigo. Setting the groceries down on the kitchen table, so he could go poke the fire a bit. "It's pretty cold out there. I think it's only a few degrees above freezing."

"Yeah, it's pretty chilly," Orihime agreed, a smile on her face.

"How was your appointment?" Yuzu asked, after Karin paused the movie they had been watching.

It was quiet then. Making Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin stare at Orihime and Ichigo. Neither of them were saying anything. Orihime still had her smile on her face, and Ichigo's expression showed that something was going on.

"Why are you two being so quiet?" Karin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have got some news," Orihime said, her smiled widening just by saying those words.

"What kind of news?" Isshin questioned after a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"I got an ultrasound done today," Orihime started, as she stepped forward and handed a copy of the ultrasound picture to Isshin, then one for Karin and Yuzu to look at, before she stepped back next to Ichigo. She let her hands fall to rest on her little baby bump.

Ichigo then wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist, as a grin appeared n his face. "It's a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a girl! How many of you actually guessed it was going to be a girl?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	9. Christmas Eve Snow

_Review:_

"_We have got some news," Orihime said, her smiled widening just by saying those words._

"_What kind of news?" Isshin questioned after a moment, raising an eyebrow._

"_I got an ultrasound done today," Orihime started, as she stepped forward and handed a copy of the ultrasound picture to Isshin, then one for Karin and Yuzu to look at, before she stepped back next to Ichigo. She let her hands fall to rest on her little baby bump._

_Ichigo then wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist, as a grin appeared n his face. "It's a girl."_

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later, December 24<strong>**th****, Christmas eve morning**

Walking into their bedroom, Orihime's eyes went to the bed. Ichigo was laying still on his back. One arm resting behind his head, the other resting by his side. His eyes were closed. A smile lifted on Orihime's face at the sight as she approached the bed. Reaching her hand down, she gently rested it on his shoulder. Just that movement was enough to stir Ichigo from his sleep.

His eyes opened, and they connected with hers. He blinked a few times before he seemed to wake up a bit more. "Orihime?" He mumbled, before yawning. "What are you doing up? Are you okay?"

Laughing lightly at his tiredness, Orihime rested her left hand on her lower back where she felt a slight ache. Her other hand remained on her baby bump. "So when I wake up early that automatically means that something isn't okay?"

Managing a smile at her question, Ichigo yawned again before looking over to the clock. "It is eight o'clock on a Wednesday morning that we don't have school on after all."

"Correction," Orihime started, her smile widening. "It's eight o'clock on Christmas eve." She laughed lightly. "So you need to wake up. We've got tons of stuff to do today."

Sitting up, Ichigo stretched his arms above his head, as he laughed. "Well this is certainly a first. I believe this is the first day since you moved in that you're the one telling me to get up," he said, before pushing off the comforter. He stood up as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her lips first, before kissing the top of her head. "I'll go get dressed and I will be downstairs in a few."

Looking up a little to look into his eyes, Orihime smiled, and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "Alright," she told him before walking to the door.

Ichigo watched Orihime leave, before he went to the closet. A smile on his face. His mind on Orihime, and how he noticed how she had carefully rested her hand on her baby bump. Ever since they found out they were having a girl, he noticed how much she seemed to touch her baby bump now. Knowing that they were having a girl seemed to put a smile on her face. His eyes glanced to the mirror after he dressed in some dark pants and a long sleeved red shirt.

_I'm smiling more than she is. _He thought, as he noticed the smile that was still on his face. While he had guessed they were going to have a girl, he still was just as excited as Orihime had been. _I'm having a daughter. _He thought to himself for almost the millionth time since the doctor's appointment a few days ago. Just the thought made him chuckle.

**Orihime's POV **

Getting out of the room, she started back towards the stairs, her smile still on her face. Getting downstairs made her smile even more. Yuzu and Karin had got up even earlier than she did, and had already started on some decorations. Everything was already looking so Christmas like, and she loved it.

"Alright Karin and I are going to the store," Isshin said, walking out of the kitchen with Karin trailing behind. She had a shopping list in her hand that Yuzu had given her.

Orihime nodded her head, and her eyes went to Karin. "Have fun. Don't let your dad go overboard on candy canes again."

This brought a smirk on Karin's face. Isshin sighed and hung his head. "They were having such a great sale."

"I know Isshin," Orihime said, patting his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll just send some of the ones you bought home with the guests tonight."

That made Isshin, Karin, and Orihime laugh. Once Isshin and Karin left, Ichigo walked downstairs. "Where are my dad and Karin going?"

"Out to buy some things for the party," Orihime replied, moving back over to the dining room table where she had been putting a table cloth on it before going upstairs to use the bathroom and wake Ichigo up.

Ichigo moved over to the table, and took the other side of the table cloth to help her spread it out over the table. "Did you tell my dad not to buy anymore candy canes?

Orihime laughed and nodded. "Yes I told him," she said, before smoothing down the table cloth on some parts before she heard Yuzu call her name.

"Orihime?"

"Yes Yuzu," Orihime said, turning her head to the kitchen to see Yuzu at the archway that led to the kitchen.

"Will you come help me with the ham?" Yuzu asked, before her eyes caught sight of what Orihime was doing. "Or if you're bus-"

"No it's fine Yuzu," Ichigo interrupted his sister, before his eyes went to Orihime. "You can go help her. All I need to do is put the centerpiece on the table right?"

Nodding her head, Orihime pointed across the room to the living room where there was a box on the floor. "And when you finish that would you mind hanging the garland and lights?"

"Not at all," Ichigo replied with a smile, before starting on the centerpiece.

**Around five o'clock**

"Alright, so the ham looks like it's cooking on schedule," Orihime said, before she closed the oven. She slipped off the little glove, and put it on the countertop. She took one of the trays that had the cookie dough on it, and put in in the refrigerator. They had some dough left over and were planning on making more cookies either later when all the guests had gone home or the next day.

"Alright, and I'm done with this last tray," Yuzu said, before putting the bowl and spoon and the sink. She began to rinse them off before letting them soak in some soap and water. "Will you put it in the refrigerator too?"

"Of course," Orihime said, before putting the second tray in the refrigerator. Turning back towards the countertop she moved over to where she had been decorating a cake. It was a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. She was currently adding a little Christmas flare to the cake and drawing some red berries and green leaves on the cake. "After you put the cookies we already baked on the dessert table, will you check and make sure that we didn't forget any of the other food out on the table?"

"You two didn't forget anything," came Karin's voice, before she appeared in the archway that led into the dining room. "Everything is where it's supposed to be. With the amount of food you two made the guests probably won't even be able to eat any of the actual dinner." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, and shook her head at the desserts. "This is too much."

"Karin, it's Christmas," Orihime said with a laugh. "We're having a lot more people over than you think, and people love to eat on the holiday's."

"Yeah Karin," Yuzu agreed, before picking up the plate of cookies she had just finished up with. "Plenty of food for plenty people."

Sighing, Karin smiled. "Alright, alright. I'm going to go see what else dad wants to be done."

"I'm going to go set this tray on the dessert table, and then I'm going to go make sure the guest bathrooms are clean," Yuzu told Orihime, before turning to the door.

"Yuzu."

Yuzu stopped, and turned her head to look at Orihime. "Yes Orihime?"

"Don't overwork yourself. Everything's fine. How about you just go start getting ready for the party?" Orihime told her, taking a break from the cake frosting so she could focus on Yuzu. "And by get ready, I mean you getting a shower, getting your dress on, doing your hair, ectera."

Nodding her head, Yuzu smiled. "Alright. I guess it's about time to start doing that anyways. The guests are supposed to arrive around seven."

Yuzu left the kitchen, and Orihime turned back to the cake. She had frosted another couple of berries on the cake before she felt hands on her sides. This made her jump, and she had just barely avoided messing up one of the berries. "Ichigo, you scared me," she told him, recognizing his touch. "You almost made me mess up."

Ichigo chuckled, and he slid his arms fully around her as she turned around to face him. "That would just be awful wouldn't it?"

Smiling at his dramatic tone, Orihime nodded. "It would be sooo awful," she said back just as dramatic. She noticed he was dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Are you wearing that to the party?"

"No," Ichigo told her, laughing at her look. "I have a couple more things to get done before I change." Looking behind her at the icing tube she left on the counter top, he reached with one hand and got a little bit of icing. "Like this." He pulled his hand back around to her face, and put the bit of icing on her nose. "You've got a little red nose now."

"Ichigo," Orihime said, laughing as she turned to grab a napkin. Although Ichigo stopped her, and he leaned forward and licked it off. At the contact Orihime laughed, and moved away from him. Taking the tube of red icing with her. "No more icing for you."

"But, it tasted so good," Ichigo told her, a grin clear on his face. "Almost as sweet as you."

Rolling her eyes at his compliment, Orihime laughed. "You're so goofy Ichigo."

"Ichigo! You're supposed to go outside and turn the lights on!" Karin's voice was heard from the living room.

Ichigo shook his head before his eyes went to Orihime. "I've apparently been giving the task of going outside. So it might take me a good twenty minutes. But, when I'm done I could come back in here and help you put the rest of the frosting on the cake."

"As much fun as that idea sounds, I don't think so," Orihime told him, her smile still on her face. "Because I'm sure most of the icing would end up on me instead."

Laughing Ichigo just turned and went towards the archway, and left the kitchen.

Going back to the cake, Orihime finished up the last bit of decorating on the cake. When it was done she picked it up and took it into the dining room to set it on the cake stand on the dessert table. _Okay, now I need to go take my shower. _Turning she started towards the stairs, she stopped when she felt an ache from her lower back. Bringing a hand to her back where she felt the pain, she frowned. _Please tell me this isn't about to start with the constant back pain. I haven't had bad back pain in a few days. _

Shaking her head after a moment, Orihime continued to the stairs, and went up to her and Ichigo's room. Grabbing her bath robe she looked to the clock. It was nearing five thirty, and the party started at seven. _I should have enough time to get ready. _Leaving the room to go to the bathroom, Orihime turned on the water, and undressed. Stepping under the warm water felt good to her, but made the bathroom air seem much cooler.

Standing under the stream of water until her body was fully covered in the warm water, she stepped out from under the water to grab her shampoo. _I can't just slack off again_

After ending up taking a forty five minute shower, Orihime turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Trying to dry off her body quickly as the air seemed even colder when she got out of the shower. She put on her robe, and wrapped her hair up in a towel. Going back to her and Ichigo's room she sighed when she realized she only had forty five minutes to finish getting ready.

Sitting down in front of the mirror they had behind their dresser in the room. She started putting on her foundation, powder, and blush. Before starting on eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Finishing with her makeup, she took off her towel. She blow dried the rest of her hair, before frowning. Unsure with what she wanted to do. Hearing the sound of a few voices floating up from downstairs, her frown deepened.

_Are people already arriving? _She thought, turning to look at the clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it was already six forty she sighed. _I took almost thirty minutes on makeup and drying my hair. I don't have time to curl my hair, so what should I do? _Finally deciding on something, she finished her hair, before she went to the closet, and grabbed the dress she was planning on wearing. Just as she slipped on the dress and started putting on her necklace and earrings, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

In came Karin and Yuzu, neither of them dressed. "Orihime can you help us? The dresses we bought with you at the mall are…" Yuzu trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Confusing," Karin said, before crossing her arms. "I'm not into this girly stuff, and Yuzu is, but not dresses like the ones we got."

Orihime smiled as she approached them. "Let's go to your room, and see what we can do."

**Downstairs**

A lot of people were here now, as it was getting close to seven. Ichigo was currently talking to Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia, and Renji. Toshiro and Rangiku had been talking to his dad, but were heading back towards them.

"Where in the hell is Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, crossing her arms. "I haven't got to talk to her at all since we got out for Christmas break. The last time we texted was when she announced she was having a girl."

"And you can't talk to me about that? The baby is my daughter after all," Ichigo said, his eyes on Tatsuki.

"Yeah well your not that fun talking girl talk with Ichigo," Rukia said, before Tatsuki could say anything. This made the other guys laugh.

"So where is she?" Tatsuki asked after the laughter died down.

"Getting ready I think," Ichigo replied. "She spent a lot of time down here this morning and afternoon baking with Yuzu, so she got a late start on getting ready." He explained, before his eyes went to the stairs at the sound of footsteps.

Orihime appeared at the top of the stairs with Yuzu and Karin at her sides, and everyone's eyes were on them. She urged both Yuzu and Karin to start down the stairs before her, before walking down after them. A smile on her face.

Orihime's dress was cherry red colored. It was a long sleeved, knee length dress. The back of the dress scooped a little low, and showed off her back a little. Under her breasts was where the dress had an elastic line so it was tight, and showed off her pregnant belly. Over that elastic line was a thin sparkly white ribbon belt, and it had a gold bow in front. The skirt of the dress was loose and flowy. She wore black sheer tights under her dress so she wouldn't get cold. White sparkly flats with gold jewels on the toes of the flats. She wore a gold heart necklace, and gold heart earrings. Her hair was half up half down. The part that was up was braided into two separate braids that twisted together, and had white and gold lace ribbon braided into them.

Karin's dress was silver, and went down to her knees. It was a short sleeved dress, but she had a dark grey long sleeved cover over on. The skirt of the dress was floated around her as she walked. Her shoes were black flats. Her black hair was half up half down, and the upper half was held up by a butterfly clip.

Yuzu's dress was white. It went to the floor. The dress was long sleeved. The skirt was flowy around her. Her shoes consisted of white flats that had bows on them. Her hair was left down. Which was unusual seeing that she usually wore it up in a pony tail.

When they got downstairs they split up. Yuzu and Karin going to some of their friends from school, and Orihime towards her friends. Tatsuki and Rukia already completing her before she could get all the way to them. Which made her laugh. "Thank you."

Ichigo made his way towards her. He was actually more dressed up than she assumed he would be. He had on nice black dress pants, and a white dress shirt with a dark red tie. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. "You look beautiful."

Orihime smiled, as she looked up into his eyes. "Thanks."

"So it's a girl, huh?" Rangiku asked as she and Toshiro made it to the group.

Orihime nodded, and placed a hand on her baby bump. "Yep she's a girl."

"Has she moved around yet?" Tatsuki asked.

Shaking her head, Orihime sighed, but kept her smile on her face. "Nope not yet. At least not enough to where I can feel her yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She's already moving around, it's just a matter of how big she gets before her movements will start being felt by Orihime," Ichigo explained for Orihime.

"Orihime."

Hearing the familiar voice, Orihime turned and a smile lifted on her face. "Mai," she said, stepping forward to hug the other girl. "Your dress is so pretty."

"Thanks, and you look great," Mai complimented her, as they stepped back.

Orihime turned and smiled. "And Hikari and Emi," she said, smiling as Hikari hugged her with his free arm, and then her eyes went to Emi who he held in his other arm. Which at the sight of Orihime Emi reached out for the familiar person.

"Hime," Emi said, giggling.

"She still surprises me whenever she can actually remember a name," Hikari said, as he let Orihime take Emi from him.

Smiling at the cute little toddler in her arms, Orihime laughed. "Oh my goodness, every time I see her she grows. She is just so precious."

"I agree," Rukia said, smiling at Emi who was giggling and clapping her hands.

Orihime smiled as she looked down to Emi when she felt Emi petting her hair. "You're so pretty Emi."

"Pretty," Emi repeated, before giggling. "Hime pretty."

"What's going on man?" Ichigo greeted Hikari, before shaking his hand.

"Nothing much, trying to keep my daughter out of all the Christmas decorations," Hikari replied, chuckling at the thought.

Orihime held Emi for another moment before handing her to Mai. "So tell me if this is strange. But, I just got this really big craving for potato chips and chocolate chip cookies."

"Not strange at all," Mai said before laughing. "Salty and sweet. Usually one of the best cravings I had when I was pregnant was when it was something salty and sweet."

"Well I'm about to go satisfy my craving, because I'm starving," Orihime said, already turning to go for the chocolate chip cookies first.

**An hour before midnight**

Everyone was starting to leave now. It was a great party. They had dinner around eight, and then everyone just socialized. The last hour of the party was spent exchanging plenty of gifts. As the last few people left Orihime plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Gosh, I'm tired," she said, before yawing. In truth, she had started feeling tired an hour into the party. By now it would be better to explain it as being exhausted.

"Tired?" Ichigo asked, a light smile on his face, as he approached the couch she was sitting on. "Why would you be tired?"

Orihime opened her eyes, to reveal a look that she didn't find his joking amusing.

Ichigo laughed at the glare in her eyes, and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Just joking around."

Orihime just sighed, and got back up. "As soon as we clean up I'm going to bed," she said before taking the garbage bag that Karin handed her. _Actually, I change my mind. I'll go to bed after I eat something. _She felt hunger pain's she would get sometimes start. She hadn't really ate much since they had dinner except for one little slice of cake.

It had been nearly ten minutes of the Kurosaki family cleaning before Orihime stopped by the window. She had been cleaning the cups of the table in front of the window, and her eyes glanced to the window. Which is when she noticed something that nearly had her do a double take before gasping.

Gaining the attention of Ichigo who was cleaning up around the couches. "What is it?"

"It's snowing," Orihime replied, moving a little closer to the window as she watched the snow flakes come from the sky to rest on the ground.

"It is?" Karin questioned, as she walked quickly over to the window next to Orihime. She turned to look at the kitchen where her dad and Yuzu were. "Dad, Yuzu, it's snowing!"

Isshin and Yuzu came out of the kitchen, and walked over to the window. Each had smiles on their faces. Yuzu's face lit up even more at the sight of the snowflakes falling . She looked to her father. "Can we go outside?"

"I don't really want you two going outside with your dresses on," Isshin started, before he smiled. "But, since it is Christmas, as long as you two bundle up, I don't think it will be a problem."

The two younger girls excitedly ran to the coat rack that was beside the door. They started getting on their winter jackets, and shoes. Isshin had walked over more calmly, and got his own winter jacket.

"Orihime can you help me?" Karin asked. She was frustrated, as each time she attempted putting her jacket it on, she could tell it was messing up the bow on the dress. Plus the skirt of her dress was getting annoying as the jacket kept catching the fabric of the dress.

Orihime nodded, and with a smile approached Karin. Immediately her hands were at work carefully sliding Karin's fluffy light brown jacket on. Her eyes went to Yuzu as she began buttoning Karin's jacket. "The two of you better be careful out there. I know it just started snowing, but with how much snow is falling it could start getting slippery."

"Can you and Ichigo come out with us?" Yuzu asked, as she finished putting her scarf on.

Orihime smiled. "Sure. We'll meet you out there," she said before Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin walked outside. She and Ichigo walked over to the coat rack.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's jacket to help her put it on. "Now Orihime, you better be careful out there. It might be slipper out there now that is has started snowing." His tone showed he was amused as he gave her the advice she had given the girls a moment ago.

"I was just watching out for them," Orihime said as Ichigo finished helping her with her jacket. She grabbed the zipper to zip up the jacket.

"Hey, I was just giving some good advice," Ichigo said, as he smirked at Orihime's look. "Just take your own advice out there, okay?"

Orihime nodded in agreement. "There goes my plans of going outside just to fall on my butt," she said with a laugh.

Laughter from outside made Ichigo look towards the window. He saw Yuzu with a big handful of snow aimed at Karin. He laughed himself before looking to Orihime. "I'm sure you'll be safe," he told her before zipping up his own jacket. Before he opened the door he slipped Orihime's hood up on her head.

As soon as Ichigo opened the door Orihime felt the cold air from outside hit her legs. She pushed through the chill. The sight of the snow was just a bit more distracting. The snow was falling from the sky at a fast pace. But, slow enough to be admired, and seem like the flakes were floating down. The snow had pretty much covered the ground. Leaving a few patches here and there. But, those were soon filling up. The Christmas lights were on, and as the snow floated on them, and around them it made the snow glistened slightly. Which was really pretty. Orihime wanted to step out into the snow, but was cautious.

Ichigo noticed her hesitation, and took her hand. He squeezed her hand letting her know he wouldn't let her fall. So Orihime stepped out into the snow. They walked over to Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu. Who were currently throwing snowballs at each other.

Isshin who was outnumbered by Karin and Yuzu held his hands up in surrender. "I give!" He called. Laughter in his voice. He looked to Ichigo and Orihime.

"We got it covered dad," Ichigo said, with a nod of his head.

Ichigo's dad nodded before walking back to the house. "Don't stay out too much longer!" He called too them before going inside.

Orihime crossed her arms, and watched as Yuzu and Karin began throwing snow balls at each other again. She sighed, her smile still light on her face. The snow was pretty and all, but she was still on the edge of complete exhaustion.

Ichigo saw her look, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Don't worry you'll be back inside and under the warm covers soon."

Orihime nodded. "As long as you're there with me," she murmured before resting her chin on his shoulder.

**Around twenty minutes later**

Yuzu and Karin finally got tired. Yuzu was so tired that she was about fall asleep on her feet so Ichigo picked her up, and was going to carry her inside. Orihime walked beside Karin with a hand on the younger girls back leading her to the front door.

The snow was getting heavier so it was harder to get to the front door. But, eventually they made it. As soon as they got inside shoes were off, and jackets were too. The fire in the fireplace had made the room warm, and toasty.

They went to sit on the couch. Ichigo rested Yuzu next to him on the couch. She was about to fall asleep.

Isshin came in with a tray with mugs of hot chocolate on it. "I know it's pretty late, but it will help you warm up."

He saw Yuzu. "I better take her up to bed."

Orihime stood up as he picked Yuzu up. "I'll come upstairs with you. She doesn't need to sleep in her dress."

After Orihime and Isshin went upstairs Karin reached for her cup of hot chocolate. It had a lot of whip cream at the top, with chocolate drizzled over it, and a little bit of brown sugar was sprinkled over the top. As soon as the warm chocolaty liquid went down her throat she felt so much better. Her dad always made the best hot chocolate. It was one of the best times about winter.

"You should probably go ahead, and change," Ichigo told his sister. He had to hold back a laugh as he saw Karin's face light up when she took a sip of the hot chocolate. "It's going to feel so much better."

Karin just smiled. "I will after I finish my hot chocolate."

Orihime and Isshin came back downstairs. Orihime went to sit by Ichigo. While Isshin sat on the other couch. The four talked for a little while longer, before Karin finished her hot chocolate, and Isshin did too. They both went upstairs leaving Orihime and Ichigo downstairs.

Orihime had enjoyed her hot chocolate. It was just what she needed to fill herself up. She had drank more than half of it, and was satisfied. She had to grin as Ichigo took a sip of his hot chocolate, and whip cream was around his mouth. "You have whip cream around your mouth."

Ichigo smirked, and got some whip cream on his finger before quickly dabbing it on her nose like he had done with the cake icing earlier that day. "You have something on your nose Orihime."

"Ichigo," Orihime laughed as she dabbed some on his nose. She giggled, and he wiped off with his hand.

Instead of getting more whip cream, and carrying on, Ichigo did something else. He leaned forward, and licked the whip cream off of Orihime's nose also like he had done with the icing earlier.

Orihime laughed, and moved to scoot away from Ichigo as he licked her, then he started tickling her. It ended with both of them laying back beside each other on the couch. Orihime was still laughing, and had stopped trying to get away. Besides she couldn't because he had his arms wrapped around her. So she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired."

Ichigo chuckled. "You'll be in bed soon."

Orihime smiled at his words. "And you'll be with me," she said before looking out the window at the snow. She felt Ichigo's hand rest on her baby bump, and she looked up to see him staring at her.

As their eyes connected, Ichigo's smile widened. "And she'll be with us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Christmas time! The ending of the chapter was my fav! I love how sweet Ichigo can be :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	10. Wonderful Christmas Day

_Review:_

"_I'm so tired."_

_Ichigo chuckled. "You'll be in bed soon."_

_Orihime smiled at his words. "And you'll be with me," she said before looking out the window at the snow. She felt Ichigo's hand rest on her baby bump, and she looked up to see him staring at her._

_As their eyes connected, Ichigo's smile widened. "And she'll be with us."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, Christmas Day, December 25<strong>**th**

Orihime sighed when she realized she was awake. She cracked her eyes open to look at the clock on their desk. It read 8:20 AM. She groaned, and rolled onto her back. _Great I got less than eight hours of sleep last night. Considering the fact that I ended up staying up until one. _After considering going back to sleep, she shook her head when she realized that wouldn't be happening.

She had began to develop the all too familiar pain in her back, and she knew there was no chance it would go away if she kept laying down. Sitting up, she felt the urge to have to use the bathroom, and sighed as she pushed the covers off of her. Stretching her arms above her as she stood up, she left the bedroom to go to the bathroom. Coming back after a few minutes she started towards the closet, and grabbed her light purple robe.

Brushing through her hair after she put on her robe, she ran her fingers through her bangs a few times before sighing at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look too tired on the outside, but on the inside she felt as if she didn't get any sleep. _Being pregnant is a lot more work than I first thought. _She rested her hand on her baby bump, as she looked back at the reflection of her face. _Before I got pregnant I always thought it looked so easy. That I wouldn't have any problems. But, after becoming pregnant I beg to differ with my old opinion. _

With a sigh, she walked out of the closet, and to the desk. Picking up her cell phone, she put it in the pocket of her robe. She could hear the faint voices of Karin and Yuzu downstairs. Then Isshin's. A bit of laughter, and then she could hear Ichigo's voice. _I might as well get downstairs. _

Getting downstairs, Orihime noticed both Karin and Yuzu were sitting at the table. Both were still in their pajamas. Yuzu was currently braiding Karin's hair, and both girls had looked over when Orihime appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Morning!" They chorused.

Hearing their simultaneous greeting made Orihime chuckle, and smile at them. "Good morning you two," she greeted back, her nose picking up on the smell of food being cooked. _Ichigo and Isshin seem to be fairly good at cooking just by the smell of the food. _She thought as she eased herself down in her chair at the table. Ichigo explained to her last night that it was tradition in the Kurosaki household that the men of the house cook breakfast on Christmas day. Before they could open presents they would eat breakfast first.

"Good morning Orihime," Isshin greeted her, as he came out with some of the food they had made to put it on the table.

"Morning-" Orihime couldn't say more as a yawn had interrupted her.

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep any longer," Ichigo told her, as he came out of the kitchen after his dad. Putting the rest of the food on the table before sitting down in his chair at the table.

"I know, I'm tired. But, I woke up, and I knew there wasn't any chance of me going back to sleep," Orihime said, as she sipped at the glass of orange juice Ichigo had put on the table for her. "I knew I would just get woken up anyways so I just stopped trying to go back to sleep, and got up."

"You can go back to sleep Orihime," Yuzu told her from across the table.

Karin laughed, and nodded in agreement with Yuzu. "Yeah we can wait to open presents."

Orihime smiled at their thoughtfulness. "Thank you, but I'll stay up. All I need is breakfast, and I think I will be able to make it."

"Yeah, and it's not like you can't go take a nap later if you feel like it," Isshin told her. "Trust me I'll probably be going back to sleep again."

Everyone continued talking as they finished eating breakfast. Orihime began feeling slightly more awake after she finished her breakfast. As soon as Karin and Yuzu were finished they ran to the living room. Making Orihime chuckle as she stood up to help take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Orihime," Isshin said, stopping her.

"Yeah we got it covered," Ichigo added. "Go wait in the living room with Karin and Yuzu we'll be done in a few minutes."

Orihime nodded, and walked more calmly than the younger girls had, to the living room. As she walked in she saw that Yuzu and Karin were on their knees in front of the window. Looking out at the snow. Karin noticed Orihime come in, and spoke. "Come on Orihime."

"The snows so pretty this morning," Yuzu told her.

Orihime walked over to the two girls. She carefully bent down so she could sit on her knees beside the two girls. "It's still snowing outside," She murmured to the younger girls. The ground was clearly covered with snow. The grass was no longer visible under the fluffy white snow. The blue sky couldn't be seen because the grey/white clouds were covering it. White snow flakes fell from the clouds, and it was slightly windy. Sprinkling the snow everywhere.

Orihime laughed. "I bet you it's really slippery outside. How am I supposed to get to my car?"

The three girls started laughing when they saw Orihime's car. There was so much snow everywhere that the car was covered in a thin sheet of snow. The snow covered up to almost half the wheels as well.

"We're done," Isshin said as he and Ichigo came back in from the kitchen. Both of their eyes went to the girls who were still laughing as they had got up. Orihime was laughing the most.

"You should see my car," she said through laughter as she went to sit on the couch. "I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Yuzu and Karin eventually stopped giggling as well, and they went to the tree. Ichigo went to sit by Orihime, and Isshin sat on the other couch. Yuzu and Karin began passing out the presents. After they had passed out everyone's presents, they started with presents.

After a good little while of letting the two young girls start with opening their presents, Karin and Yuzu were almost done. They only had to open the presents from their dad and Orihime.

Yuzu had opened her gift from Orihime. It was drawing pencils, paints, and a sketch book. "Thank you Orihime. I can draw so much easier now with real sketch pencils."

Orihime chuckled. "You're welcome," she said before she sent a smile towards Isshin.

Isshin just smirked, and put a finger to his lips. Telling her that he wanted to keep quiet. Ichigo noticed this exchange and rose an eyebrow. _Just what do Orihime and my dad know that I don't?_

Karin opened her gift from Orihime, and it was blank sheet music in a customized folder for her. Orihime had designed the cover and back herself. Karin smiled. "You have no idea how useful this will be for me. I'll be able to keep up with my music."

"I hope you'll be using it often," Orihime told Karin, before her smile appeared on her face again as she looked to Isshin. She gave him a single nod.

"Girls," Isshin said, after noticing Orihime's nod. "Can you two do me a favor and go into the study and get my medical bag and books?"

"But what about your presents for us dad?" Yuzu asked.

Before Karin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "He probably forgot like usual."

Chuckling, Isshin crossed his arms. "I will give you two your presents after you go get my bag and books for me."

Karin just sighed and grumbled as she stood up. Mumbling something about having to do everything. Yuzu was a lot more light and carefree about going to do something for their dad. The two walked out of the living room, and towards the study that was down the same hall that used to be part of the Kurosaki's clinic.

Orihime grinned as the two girls left the room. She shook her head before covering her ears. Isshin started laughing at her action.

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at this, and crossed his arm. "What exactly do you two know that I don't?"

Yuzu and Karin's loud screams of excitement could be heard from the study then.

Orihime and Isshin stood up at that. Orihime looked to Ichigo. "You're about to find out," she said, before she held out a hand. "Come on."

Ichigo took her hand, and got up. The three of them walked in the direction of the study then. As they walked through the doorway Karin and Yuzu giggling and talking to each other with excitement.

Across the room from them was a wall that was just a window. In one corner was a big professional art easel. Along with a stool, and several canvases were stacked near it along with a few big ones that were leaning against the wall. In the other corner was a black grand piano. Clearly expensive because of it's good quality.

The two younger girls turned to see their dad then. They immediately ran to him, and attacked him with hugs.

Isshin laughed, and hugged them back. "Orihime and I were discussing what to get you two. We knew Ichigo had already found something so we just didn't know what to get you two. So we just thought of it all of a sudden."

Karin laughed. "So I have somewhere to use the sheet music."

Yuzu nodded. "And I have somewhere to use my paint and drawing pencils."

"Exactly," Orihime said with a smile. After watching the girls for a moment later, Orihime motioned for Ichigo to follow her. They ended up back in the living room where Orihime picked up the present she got Ichigo, and handed it to him. "Open it."

Ichigo took the box with a raised eyebrow. Opening it, his mouth fell open when he saw what it was. It was a pair of shoes. Ones that he had been wanting for a while. They were a more expensive brand of running shoes that he had wanted for gym class. The ones he had were worn out, and he had been feeling like they were slowing him down. "You bought these."

Smiling at his words, Orihime nodded. She knew he had been eyeing the shoes when going to the mall to meet up with their friends. They had been walking by the shoe store, and walked in when Ichigo wanted to look around at shoes. He had been eyeing those a lot longer than others, and she knew he had wanted them. "You looked like you wanted them when we were at the store, so I had gone back when I went shopping with Yuzu and Karin."

"Orihime these cost around a hundred dollars," Ichigo said, his eyes meeting hers. "You didn't have to spend that much money-"

"But, I wanted too," Orihime interrupted him, her smile still full on her face. "You liked them, and I knew you would use them."

It was quiet as Ichigo glanced back down to the shoes, he leaned forward and kissed her then. "Thank you. I can't wait to try them out," he told her before he set the box on the table, before he reached in the pocket of his pajama pants. Pulling out a small rectangular box he handed it to her. "Your turn."

Smiling Orihime took the small rectangular box. It was a velvet material that was a beautiful shade of cherry red. It had a white ribbon wrapped around it, and a white bow on top. Sliding the ribbon off the box, Orihime opened the box, and her jaw dropped open. Inside cushioned on a beautiful gold silk fabric was a beautiful silver necklace. It was an outline of a heart, with a hollow middle. The heart was lined with small little diamonds, and it was hung on a thin silver chain necklace. "Oh Ichigo," she said, having to sit down on the couch, as she eyed the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked her, kneeling down beside the couch. His eyes on her face.

"It's beautiful," Orihime said, feeling her eyes sting a little. She brought a hand to her chest. "It must have cost you so much. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted too," Ichigo interrupted her, saying what she had said to him earlier. "I really wanted too. You mean so much to me Orihime, I knew it was right for you as soon as I saw it. I didn't hesitate when buying it."

Hearing that made the tears that were lining Orihime's eyes fall, as she laughed lightly. "Thank you so much Ichigo," she told him, her eyes meeting his. "I love you."

Smiling, Ichigo reached forward and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb, before he combed his fingers through her bangs to push them back out of her face. "I love you too," he told her, before leaning forward and kissing her lips.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes?"

Hearing Karin's voice made both Ichigo and Orihime break their kiss. Orihime's cheeks turned slightly red, and her eyes glanced to her side. A smile still light on her face. Ichigo grinned at Orihime's blush, and looked back at his family. "You make it sound like we're all over each other all the time."

Shaking her head, Karin rolled her eyes. "Because you ar-"

"Alright Karin," Isshin interrupted, before laughing. Noticing Orihime was holding the rectangular box, he looked to Ichigo. "So you gave it to her, huh?"

Ichigo nodded, and turned to the box with his shoes on the table. "Yeah, and she got me those shoes I was looking at before we went to the mall. I can't wait to go running in them."

Isshin and Karin went over to look at the shoes Ichigo was talking about. Yuzu noticed Orihime get up and go to the kitchen, and followed her. Seeing the orange haired woman standing by the sink. The rectangular box in her hands, as she smiled at it. "That's such a pretty necklace."

Hearing Yuzu's voice, Orihime looked over to the younger girl. "It sure is."

"Ichigo was so exited when he bought it for you," Yuzu told Orihime, as she walked in the kitchen to grab a couple trash bags. Planning on starting to clean up the wrapping paper from the living room. "I think you were out with Rukia, Tatsuki, and Mai when he had come with it. He showed all of us, and the grin on his face stayed for hours."

Smiling at the thought, Orihime finally closed the rectangular box, and slipped it in the pocked of her robe. Reaching over she took one of the bags from Yuzu. "I'll help you clean up."

Eventually after Yuzu and Orihime finished cleaning the living room with the others help and everyone taking their gifts upstairs to their rooms, everyone met back downstairs. Yuzu and Karin both bounding down the stairs last, happy smiles on their faces.

"Can we go outside?" Yuzu asked their dad, as she and Karin stopped by the couch.

Isshin nodded, before going to grab his winter jacket from the coat rack. "I was actually about to go walk into town. If you can get dressed in some really warm clothes then you two can come with me."

Karin and Yuzu almost immediately turned, and ran back upstairs to go get dressed. Isshin chuckled before looking to his son and Orihime. "Do you two need anything while we're out?"

Ichigo shook his head no, but Orihime held a thoughtful look on her face. "A funnel cake." She said aloud after a moment of thinking.

Ichigo laughed. "Why do you want a funnel cake?"

"I haven't had one since I took the girls to the park, and I suddenly got a craving for them," Orihime explained as she looked back to Isshin. "Karin and Yuzu know where to get them at."

Isshin nodded, as he grinned. "I'll be sure to get you a funnel cake."

Orihime smiled. "Thank you Isshin."

Karin and Yuzu were back downstairs in a matter of minutes, both dressed from head to toe in warm clothes. They went to the coat rack and grabbed their winter jackets. "Ready girls?" Isshin asked, going to the door as the girls finished putting on their jackets.

"Ready!" Karin and Yuzu chorused before following their father outside.

Once the others were gone, Ichigo appeared beside Orihime, and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, having noticed the look of pain in her expression momentarily when she had turned away from the others.

"I feel fine," Orihime replied almost immediately, however she sighed when she saw him raise an eyebrow. "It's just the usual. My feet hurt because their swollen, and my back's aching a little."

"Then sit down and relax a little while," Ichigo told her, before scooping her up in his arms. Chuckling as she had immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. He started towards the stairs. "You be much more comfortable laying in bed than down here."

Smiling at him, Orihime rested her head on his shoulder as she sighed. "Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo walked into their bedroom, and set her down on their bed gently. Running his hand over the back of her head, and down to her mid back before he kissed her. "No problem. You just lay here and relax. I'm going to go jump in the shower, and then I'll happily join you."

Smiling, when he kissed her again, Orihime watched him as he left the room to go to their bathroom. _He's so sweet. _She thought to herself, before feeling something poke her thigh. Reaching into her robe's pocket, she pulled out the rectangular box that had the necklace in it. Opening it again, she sighed happily. _And so thoughtful. I love him._

**Around an hour later**

Orihime braced herself for the cold as she turned off the water. Almost as soon as she opened the shower door to step out onto the tiled bathroom floor she felt goose bumps on her legs and a chill go down her spine at the much colder air outside the shower. Grabbing for her towel, she ran it over her body to try and dry herself as much as she could. Finally feeling somewhat dry, she put on her bath robe, and left the bathroom.

Ichigo had got out of the shower after a good fifteen minutes, and when he came back in their room she decided she might as well take one too. The shower made her feel nice and warm. It didn't help her swollen feet to be standing still for her whole forty five minute shower, but it sure did a good job of distracting her for a bit. _I wonder if Ichigo's back._ She thought, as she walked from the bathroom to their bedroom. Halfway through her shower, he had knocked on the bathroom door, and poked his head in to tell her there was hollows. _He should be back by now. _

Opening their bedroom door, she could already tell Ichigo was back. She could sense him better while being in the same room as him. "It's freezing," she said, as she turned and shut their bedroom door. Then she quickly walked to their dresser to grab some undergarments before going to the closet to grab some clothes to wear.

"You just got out of the shower Orihime, what did you expect?" Ichigo asked her, laughing. He was sitting on their bed, the lower half of his body was covered with their blankets. He had gone out with his hair still being a little wet from his shower, and had come back a few minutes ago. He was still defrosting from being outside.

"I know. But, it's still cold," Orihime replied, before breaking off into silence. She changed into dark blue pajama pants, and a light grey long sleeved pajama shirt. The shirt had a yellow moon and stars on the front. Leaving the closet, she walked in front of their mirror to comb through the tangles in her hair. Finishing up that, she turned and walked to their bed. Climbing in bed, she laid down on her right side so she could face Ichigo. He was on his phone, typing a message.

Ichigo was texting Rukia, letting her know that he, Chad, and Uryu had met up and took care of the hollows. When he looked over to Orihime, he smiled at her snuggling under the covers like she did. He chuckled, as he switched to the camera setting on her phone. Without giving her warning, he took a picture of her. Laughing at the expression of surprise on her face after she heard the sound of the picture taking.

"Ichigo? Did you just take a picture of me?" Orihime asked him, moving the blanket down a bit so her words could be heard better.

Ichigo continued his laughing, as he set the picture as his wallpaper on his phone. "Yep. I've just taken the picture of my new wallpaper," he told her, before turning the phone so she could see it.

Laughing at how she looked all snuggled underneath blanket, Orihime shook her head. "I look ridiculous."

"I don't know," Ichigo told her, before turning his phone back to face him. "I think you look pretty cute in this picture."

Feeling her cheeks grow slightly red at his words, Orihime tried to hide it by bringing the blanket back up to her chin, and snuggling her face into the pillow. She watched as he laughed at her again, before a smile found its way on her face at the sound of his laughter. After a moment she sighed, as her thoughts went to the baby. _She still hasn't moved significantly yet._

Almost as if he read her mind, Ichigo's eyes went from his phone to Orihime. "So she hasn't moved yet?"

Shaking her head, Orihime sighed. "Nope not really. I feel occasionally flutters, but nothing significantly feels like movement," she told him, before she turned so she was laying on her back, her shoulders propped up a little bit by the pillow behind her. She moved the blanket down so her baby bump was more visible. The pajama shirt she had on was comfortably snug on her form, and it showed off her little baby bump. She rested her hands on it. "I wish I could feel her move."

Watching Orihime's hands resting on her belly for a moment, Ichigo reached over her head to put his phone on their bedside table. He slid down a bit so he was laying on the bed on his stomach, before he gently rested a hand on Orihime's belly beside her hands. "Hey," he started, brushing his thumb gently against Orihime's baby bump. His eyes focused on it. "It's your father, Ichigo." A smile grew on his face as he thought about his unborn daughter. "Your mother and I would love it if you would move around a little in there. Don't worry about bothering your mom. She would love feeling you move and kick."

This made Orihime smile. _He's going to make such a great dad. _She thought to herself, focusing on feeling his thumb still rubbing her stomach. Moving one of her hands so it was resting on top of his. "I would love it."

**An hour later**

Orihime and Ichigo were downstairs. Orihime was sitting on the couch, cross-legged. Ichigo was kneeling by the fireplace. Having just put in another piece of firewood to keep the fire going. Steps were heard outside the front door, along with the sound of Isshin's voice. The front door opened, and in came Karin and Yuzu. Isshin right behind them. Each of the girls held one bag each, and Isshin held three bags.

"Hey, hey!" Yuzu greeted happily, her cheeks were flushed do to being outside in the cold wind. Although she didn't seem to mind, as her smile was just as bright as ever.

"Hey," Ichigo said back, poking at the firewood in the fireplace with the poker, before putting it back on its stand. "How was shopping?"

"Miserable," was Karin's reply. Unlike her sister, she held a frown on her face. But, like her sister, her cheeks were also flushed red.

"I had fun," Yuzu said, her eyes going to her sister.

"Yeah, well when you walk into a grocery store you light up like a Christmas tree," Karin told her sister, before rolling her eyes. "Not all of us enjoy going down every aisle to look at every item the store is selling for five minutes each."

"You seemed like you were having fun on the way there and back," Isshin told Karin, as he set the grocery bags on the coffee table so he could take off his jacket.

"Yeah, because that doesn't include grocery shopping," was Karin's reply, as she had already slipped off her jacket, she walked closer to the coffee table. "We got funnel cakes." Her eyes had gone to Orihime to change the subject.

Orihime's eyes lit up at that, as she clapped her hands together. "Yes! I'm starving!"

"I offered to make you waffles a little while ago," Ichigo told Orihime, with a raised eyebrow, as he picked up two of the grocery bags from the table.

"Yes, but waffles aren't funnel cakes," Orihime replied, her smile widening as she already picked up on the smell of the sweet funnel cakes, although her nose began picking up on a different smell as well. "What else did you get at the store? Whatever it is, it smells heavenly."

"Well we have good news," Isshin started, hanging his jacket up, before grabbing the last grocery bag from the table. "When we went to get funnel cakes, there was a restaurant open a few stores down. It was the only one that seemed to be open, as most aren't open due to the workers not being able to get to work. We ended up picking up something for lunch." He told Orihime, before following his son into the kitchen to put the groceries away and get stuff out for them to eat their lunch.

Orihime nodded. From what she smelled, she could smell orange chicken and spicy buffalo chicken. She couldn't decide which one she wanted more, but both made her mouth water. Her focus, however, was turned back to Yuzu and Karin. Both girls sat on the other side of the coffee table from her. Opening the bag from the funnel cake shop, and pulling out three funnel cakes.

"This is the one you got last time," Yuzu told Orihime, sliding one of the funnel cakes over to her.

"And just incase you want anything extra we got some extra toppings," Karin added, before pulling some of those out of the bag.

Both Ichigo and Isshin came back in the living room after a good five minutes, with the lunch, and some plates. Orihime was just finishing up her funnel cake, and the girls were almost done with theirs. Isshin set the bag down before setting the plates down as well. He sat on one of the couches, as he started opening the bag. "There's a little bit of bad news as well."

Orihime looked over at Isshin. "What's the bad news?"

"It looks like we are under a snowstorm warning for the rest of the day, and it looks like it could be carrying on for the next few days," Isshin replied, setting out the stuff they got for dinner on the table. Different kinds of chicken, noodles, rice, and soup.

"It's okay though," Yuzu spoke up, after swallowing her last bite from her funnel cake. Her eyes went to Orihime and Ichigo. "We got groceries from the store to make sure we will have everything we'll need for the next few days."

_A snowstorm, huh? _Orihime thought, as she reached forward to put some of the orange chicken on her plate. Her eyes glanced to the window. The snow had been falling all morning, but it seemed to be taking a break now. Although the clouds in the sky did suggest that it could start snowing at anytime. "It does look like that it could snow again."

"Speaking of snow," Karin said after she swallowed the last bite of her funnel cake. "Before it starts snowing heavily again, I think we should go outside."

"Weren't you just complaining-"

"That was about shopping, not being in the snow," Karin interrupted Ichigo, rolling her eyes at having to repeat what she said a few minutes ago again. Her eyes went to Yuzu to Orihime. "We should go outside after we eat."

Seeing Karin's eyes go to her, Orihime smiled softly. Her eyes glancing back to the window, before settling on Isshin. "I'll go outside with them so you can have a break from the cold."

Isshin laughed at that. "You read my mind."

"I'll go outside as well," Ichigo said, his eyes moving to his side where Orihime sat. "I don't think you should be staying outside."

Nodding her head, Orihime brought another piece of orange chicken to her mouth. _I can't argue with that. I really don't want to be getting sick right now. _As Karin and Yuzu chatted on about going outside, Orihime's eyes moved to the window yet again. The clouds still seemed to be threatening snow. _Hopefully the snowstorm won't be that bad. I can't imagine what it'd be like if the power were to go out. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	11. Spend The Day With You

_Review:_

"_I'll go outside as well," Ichigo said, his eyes moving to his side where Orihime sat. "I don't think you should be staying outside."_

_Nodding her head, Orihime brought another piece of orange chicken to her mouth. __I can't argue with that. I really don't want to be getting sick right now.__ As Karin and Yuzu chatted on about going outside, Orihime's eyes moved to the window yet again. The clouds still seemed to be threatening snow. __Hopefully the snowstorm won't be that bad. I can't imagine what it'd be like if the power were to go out. _

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of the night<strong>

The sound of a knock on the door and the door creaking open was woke Ichigo up. Ichigo, who was more alert that Orihime, lifted his head and noticed his dad standing in the doorway. "What is it dad? It's the-" he stopped when his eyes had gone to check the time on the alarm clock. Only to find the alarm clock wasn't on.

"It's around three in the morning," Isshin told his son, before crossing his arms. "The power is off. It's best that you and Orihime come downstairs to be by the fireplace. It's going to start getting much colder up here now."

Nodding his head, Ichigo watched as his dad turned and left the room. He sat up, and looked to Orihime. He knew Orihime had woke up when his dad came in the room, but she was still laying still. Snuggled under the blankets. "Orihime we need to go downstairs. I don't want you getting sick because of it being cold."

"Hmmm," Orihime hummed, still reluctant to move from where she was comfortably snuggled under their blankets.

A smile lifted on Ichigo's face. He shook his head, as he moved to get off the bed. Turning he carefully lifted Orihime in his arms, along with their comforter. "Come on sleepy head," he told her, before turning and leaving their room. Once downstairs, he noted both Yuzu and Karin were already down there, asleep on one of the couches. His father was poking at the firewood in the fireplace to get it to light up a bit more. Going to the last empty couch, Ichigo set Orihime down, and he sat down beside her.

Almost as soon as Ichigo laid back, Orihime moved back so she was clinging to his side like she had been when they were asleep upstairs. He was warm, and she felt comfortable beside him.

Chuckling at her clinging at him, Ichigo adjusted the comforter a bit more over the both of them, before leaning his head back against the pillows on the couch. Faintly he heard his father saying goodnight to both of them, before he faded off to sleep.

It wasn't for another six hours when Ichigo woke up to the sound of whispered voices. His eyes opened to see that the rest of his family was awake. His dad was grinning at him, Karin was smirking, and Yuzu was smiling. Already he knew they were acting like that due to the fact that Orihime was still comfortably clinging to his side. Looking down to see her head resting on his chest, Ichigo only pulled the comforter a little bit more around her.

"You two are so adorable," Yuzu said, her tone showed she was happily fawning over their cuteness.

Karin only made a gagging sound, as she crossed her arms. "So gross," was what she muttered under her breath.

Isshin only laughed hearing Karin's words. "You may think that now, but just you wait-"

"Okay, I would appreciate if you three would refrain from speaking so loud," Ichigo interrupted his dad, his eyes leaving Orihime to go to the others. "She needs her sleep."

"Of course," Isshin said in a whispered tone. He stood up to go put another log on the fireplace. They still didn't have power, and he knew that it was best to keep at least the living room warm.

"I'll go make something for breakfast," Yuzu said, getting up from the couch.

"And I'm going back to sleep," Karin said, before bringing her blanket back up to her shoulders as she laid back on the couch.

Looking back at Orihime, Ichigo smiled as he felt her small baby bump rest against his abdomen. Reaching one of his hands up, he gently tucked her bangs behind her ear to get them out of her face. Then he leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. _Sleep as long as you want too. _

**An hour later**

The first thing Orihime noticed when she realized she was awake was how warm she felt. The familiar warmness came from Ichigo she already knew. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room.

"Hey, you finally woke up," Ichigo's warm sounding voice flooded her ears.

That brought a smile to her face. Her eyes finally focused, and she found three pairs of eyes focused on her. Instantly realizing it was Isshin and the girls, Orihime immediately sat up. Her hands immediately going to her cheeks where she felt them grow warm with embarrassment. _Have I been clinging onto Ichigo like that this whole time? Just how long have they been awake? _She closed her eyes at the obvious laughter coming from the others at her embarrassment. "Ichigo, why didn't you wake me up?"

Ichigo, who had been taking part in the laughter, only reached to her, and pulled her close to him again. Her eyes opened to connect with his, and he smiled at her. "You were sleeping so good. I didn't want to wake you up," he told her, before leaning his head down and kissing her forehead. He could tell by her expression that she was still embarrassed and he pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Orihime," Yuzu told her, smiling at the older orange haired woman.

"Yeah, we're not going to judge," Karin added, although to her inner self she still kept thinking how gross romance was.

Sighing finally, Orihime just tried to get over her embarrassment. Sitting up again, she looked around. "I'm guessing the power is still out."

"Yep," Isshin said, standing up from the couch he was sitting on. Going over to the fireplace he grabbed the poker and poked the logs to get the fire to get a little stronger. "The snow outside seems to have lightened up a bit, but it's still going."

Orihime's eyes went over to the window, and she caught a little bit of her reflection. _My hair looks like a mess. _She thought, before pushing the blanket off her lap, she climbed over Ichigo's legs to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked her, offering her his hand to help push herself up from the couch.

"To go brush my hair," Orihime replied, standing up straight she immediately felt an ache in her lower back. _For goodness sake, all I did was stand up, and my back starts hurting. _She shook her head, and brought both her hands to her lower back as she started around the couch to go to the stairs.

Once upstairs, she already noticed the difference in temperatures from downstairs to her and Ichigo's room. It was enough to start goose bumps down her arms and legs. Shivering a bit, she grabbed her bathrobe and slipped it on over her pajamas. Grabbing her hair brush, she brushed through her tangled hair so it looked a little bit presentable. Watching her reflection in the mirror for a moment, her eyes glanced down to her baby bump. _Still no movement this morning. _

Hearing her phone buzz, she turned and walked over to the desk. Picking it up she noticed she had two text messages. One was from Tatsuki and the other from Mai. She opened Tatsuki's first, and a smile appeared on her face.

_Tatsuki: Orihime, I know you might still be sleeping, but I need someone to rant to. They canceled karate class! I mean I know there's a good three to four inches of snow on the ground, and the power is out. But, seriously? We haven't had class since a good week before Christmas break! I'm dying over here! Call me later?_

_Orihime: I will call you in a few minutes, okay?_

Orihime sent the message back to Tatsuki, and then opened up Mai's text. It was a picture of Emi and Hikari. He was kneeling down on the snow outside, and he held one of Emi's hands. Her other hand was resting on the snow as if she was petting it. Orihime chuckled at the sight of how bundled up Emi was. She scrolled down a bit past the picture so she could see the text that Mai sent with it.

_Mai: We figured we might as well go out this morning since the power is still out. Hikari bundled Emi up way over the amount she really needs. I don't know why but it made me think of you and Ichigo. Do you think he'll be like that when your little girl arrives?_

Smiling at the thought, Orihime sat down on her and Ichigo's bed. The image of Ichigo being overprotective and worrying about their daughter wasn't that hard to picture. Of course she couldn't get herself to actually picture what their daughter would look like, but she could definitely see Ichigo acting that way. _He already acts that way with me. I can only imagine it'd increase with our daughter. _The thought made her smile more, as she typed back to Mai.

_Orihime: Of course he will. I can't wait for it honestly. With how protective he is of me, I know he'll be even more protective for her._

Sending the message to Mai, Orihime dialed Tatsuki's number so she could call her friend. Almost as soon as the second ring started, Tatsuki picked up. Already starting off in her rant of frustration over the fact that she hasn't really got a good workout in since before the break, and how much it was killing her. The whole time Orihime listened, and spoke only when she knew Tatsuki needed feedback. It was something they were both good at. Knowing when to let each other rant without much interruption.

Unsure of how long they were on the phone, Tatsuki finally had to go. She was going outside to help start shoveling some of the snow of the driveway with her dad. Once off the phone, Orihime sighed. Looking around the quiet room, she laid back on the bed. By now she was a little more used to the cold room, and didn't really noticed it that much. Laying back on the soft pillows, she immediately felt her eyes begin to droop. _I should really go downstairs to sleep…_

"Orihime."

Hearing her name, Orihime opened her eyes only to be looking directly into Ichigo's eyes. He was laying on the bed beside her, one elbow propping up his head, and his arm was wrapped gently around her. Their comforter was back on their bed, and it was covering the both of them. Blinking a bit, Orihime yawned. "Did I fall asleep?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo reached his hand up to her face, and ran his fingers through her hair. "I came up here almost an hour and a half ago and you were talking to someone on the phone," he told her. Settling his hand back to where it rested lightly on her waist. "Although I came back up here after another fifteen minutes to find you asleep. I was going to take you downstairs, but the power came on just before I could walk over to pick you up."

Hearing that made Orihime finally noticed that it indeed felt a lot warmer in the room. "That's good that it came back on. I was worried it would be off for a while," she said, her hands moved to rest on her baby bump.

"I'm glad it did too. I brought our comforter back up here, and laid down with you. I didn't get any sleep, but I got to relax a little bit," Ichigo told her, watching her eyes close again. He assumed she might be still tired, although a moment later her eyes snapped open, and she moved to sit up.

"Gosh I'm starving," Orihime said, moving the comforter down a bit so she could get out of bed. "It's almost noon and I haven't ate anything yet."

"Good news for you, the power is on, and I can make you whatever you want," Ichigo told her, getting up as well. He reached over and grabbed her hand before she could fully walk away, and turned her to face him. Reaching up with his other hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "What do you want?"

Feeling her cheeks grow slightly warm at his question, Orihime smiled softly. "I want to spend the day with you."

Her tone soft, and the smile on her face made a smile grow on his. Ichigo leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead, before leaning down and kissing her lips. "Shall we start that with some pancakes?"

"We shall," Orihime told him, standing on her tip toes slightly so she could kiss him. Smiling the whole time.

**Later that evening around eight**

It was already getting dark outside. They had ate dinner around five thirty, and Isshin had taken Yuzu and Karin outside around six thirty. They had decided to have a little evening walk around some parts of the city. Ichigo and Orihime stayed home, due to Orihime wanting to stay inside to keep warm, and Ichigo wanting to stay with her. The girls and Isshin were going to end up being gone for a while.

After Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin left Orihime and Ichigo decided to sit down on one of the couches and watch a movie. Ichigo was laying back on the couch, with his upper half propped up slightly by a few pillows. Orihime was laying beside him on the couch. Her back was touching the back cushions of the couch, and her head rested on his chest. Her arm rested loosely over his abdomen, and she felt the edge of her small baby bump rest against the side of his abdomen as well. A blanket covered the both of them.

It had been a little over an hour and a half since the others left, and a little over an hour that the movie had been playing. It was a shorter movie and it was just about to end. Orihime was barely focusing in on the movie. At the moment the only thing she could find herself focusing on was the feeling of Ichigo's thumb moving back and forth on her side. Before she knew it the credits were rolling. _I spaced the last few minutes. Dang. I really wanted to know what would happen. _

Ichigo reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. After turning off the TV, he set the remote back down, and his eyes went to Orihime. Her eyes were focused on the fireplace, and by her expression he could tell she was tired. _After how much she has slept today, it's hard to think she could still be tired. _"You look tired. Want me to take you back upstairs?"

Smiling at his offer, Orihime sighed as she closed her eyes. "Thanks, but I'd much rather stay right here. It's warm and I feel so comfortable. I'm afraid if I move at all my back will start hurting again."

Nodding his head, Ichigo started to run his fingers through her hair. Leaning his head back, he looked up at the ceiling. The crackling sound of the fire in the fireplace was the only thing making noise in the room, and it was peaceful. Just thinking about how warm and comfortable he was brought the thought of sleep to his mind. "Staying here doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

"Then it's settled," Orihime said, smiling as she watched him lift his head back up to look at her. "We're staying right here."

Leaning his head down, Ichigo kissed her once, and smiled when he pulled back. "Today has been a day full of doing nothing for the two of us it seems."

"And every second of it has been perfect," Orihime told him, laughing lightly. "We never have days where we just get to sit together and do absolutely nothing. There's either school or-"

"Hollows," Ichigo finished for her. He reached up with his hand again, and pushed her bangs back behind her ear. "You're right. It's rare to find a day that both of us have nothing going on or something interrupting."

"I wish everyday could be like this," Orihime said, after a moment of silence.

"Me too," Ichigo agreed, leaning his head down again, he kissed her. This time with the intent on it lasting a while.

**A few days later the 29****th**** of December**

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" The sales lady cheerfully exclaimed, as Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin walked towards the stores exit.

That morning Orihime woke up around eight o'clock, and went to go wake up Yuzu and Karin. Last night when Ichigo and Isshin were out shoveling the rest of the snow off the driveway, the three of them decided to go shopping today. They were buying kimono's for the New Years Eve festival. It was tradition to wear traditional clothing for the festival, and Orihime knew neither of the girls would really want to go shopping with their dad.

So they woke up early today to go shopping. The snow on the roads had mostly melted by now, and they were able to drive. They went to some stores across town. They stopped by the maternity store in the area to let Orihime get a kimono first, and now they were walking down the sidewalk to a few stores down to get kimono's for Yuzu and Karin.

"That lady was way too cheerful for it to be this early in the morning," Karin complained as they walked. Her hands were shoved into her pockets, and she was trying to keep her face covered by her scarf to keep her nose from feeling like it was going to freeze and fall off her face.

"But Karin," Yuzu started, taking a few bigger strides to fall into step with her sister. "It was just her being ni-"

"Her being nice," Karin interrupted, before rolling her eyes. "I know, but this early? She must have slipped something extra in her coffee this morning."

Orihime laughed at Karin's words. "It's almost ten o'clock. It's not really that early. Besides that, some people are just morning people."

"Are you a morning person Orihime?" Yuzu asked, her eyes going from her sister to Orihime.

Smiling, Orihime crossed her arms over her chest, and thought about it. "I was definitely a morning person before I got pregnant. I could wake up at five in the morning and be the happiest person in the room," she said, before she laughed. "However, since I got pregnant, I can't say the same. I've had more trouble getting out of bed than I would like to admit."

"Well you should sleep as much as you want too," Yuzu told her, a smile still on her face.

"Yeah, you can just skip your morning classes. It won't be that big of a deal," Karin added, and noticed how her sisters look immediately went to a disapproving frown. But, before Yuzu could say anything to her, Karin just looked back at Orihime. "Okay, skip your classes, but don't tell Yuzu. She'll lecture you until your ears fall off."

"I will not," Yuzu said defensively, before it got quiet for a moment. They entered the store that the girls wanted to shop in, and she finally turned to Karin and Orihime. "But, skipping school is not the right thing to do. You never know what you'll miss, and your grades-"

Yuzu was interrupted by Karin's laughter. Orihime only smiled at Karin's laughter and Yuzu's frown at her sister. "You two crack me up," she said, chuckling lightly. Her eyes went to Yuzu. "Don't worry Yuzu. I may want to sleep, but I'm going to get myself up one way or another to go to class." Stopping by the area where the kimono's were, Orihime's eyes scanned over the shelves and racks. She pointed towards a display with flower printed kimono's. "Yuzu, you'll probably like some of those. You should try on the pale yellow one with the orange and white flowers on it."

Yuzu nodded. "I'll go look at them."

When Yuzu skipped away, Karin looked to Orihime with a raised eyebrow. "You really wouldn't ever skip class just so you could get a little extra sleep?"

Smiling at Karin's question, Orihime rested a hand on Karin's shoulder. "Well I would say that I wouldn't, but considering I've done that twice in the last two weeks we had of school before the break," she paused, and chuckled a little. "I think we just won't tell Yuzu about those days, okay?"

Karin laughed at that, and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Alright," Orihime said, moving her hand off Karin's shoulder. She rested it on her belly as her eyes searched the shelves and racks again before pointing out some midnight blue colored kimono's. "You should go try some of those on. They'd go great with your complexion and hair color."

Sighing, Karin turned in the direction of the kimono's. "I hate shopping."

"I know," Orihime told her, laughing again. "But, it's okay. I'll go with you to help you pick some to try on."

**The next day, 30****th**** of December**

_Oh my gosh. Why is this so difficult? _Orihime thought as she reached for more ornaments on the Christmas tree. As she grabbed two she sighed when she felt the familiar twinge of back pain in her back.

The Kurosaki family had decided to go ahead, and take down Christmas decorations. Karin, Isshin, and Yuzu were responsible for taking the decorations from outside down, and she and Ichigo were taking the decorations from inside down. They had been working on it since they had breakfast an hour ago, and Orihime was feeling more and more tired by the second.

"Just sit down Orihime," Ichigo told her, after have been noticing her expressions of tiredness the past twenty minutes. He could tell by the way she was holding herself that she was exhausted.

Orihime sighed at his words, but didn't disagree. She brought her hand to arm of the couch to help her ease herself down to sitting on the couch. "This was so much easier putting all the decorations up."

"Orihime," came Yuzu's voice from the kitchen. The girl had came inside almost twenty minutes ago, and had been in the kitchen. She walked out with a cup of tea on a saucer. She walked carefully so she wouldn't spill it, and set it down on the coffee table in front of Orihime. "I made you some tea. You told me your back has been bothering you, and this is supposed to help your body relax."

Smiling at Yuzu's kind gesture, Orihime reached forward and carefully lifted the cup of tea off the saucer. "Thank you Yuzu. You're so sweet."

Yuzu's expression lit up at Orihime's thanks, and she skipped back to the kitchen. Coming back out she had another mug of half coffee and half milk. "Ichigo I poured some coffee in here for you."

"Thanks Yuzu," Ichigo said to his sister. Having just finished pulling down a strand of lights, he rolled the strand up to prepare it to be stored.

"No problem," Yuzu told him, before going to the front door to go back outside to help her dad and Karin.

As soon as Yuzu left, Ichigo finished rolling up the strand of lights, and set them in the box. Going over to Orihime he sat down beside her on the couch. Taking the coffee mug from the table, he sipped at it, before looking to Orihime. "Are you really that tired?" He asked her, brushing her bangs to the side with his free hand.

Nodding her head, Orihime sipped at the hot tea, before setting the cup back on the saucer. "Yeah I am. I understand how that it's only just side effects of my pregnancy, but it's just so frustrating. Before I got pregnant I could probably take all the decorations down in the house without getting so much as slightly out of breath. Now I can't even take the ornaments down from the tree without feeling like I've run five miles. I feel like I can hardly help at all."

"Don't say that," Ichigo told her, setting his coffee mug down, before turning more towards her. "I know you want to be helping us and keeping up with everything. But, you're energy needs focused on being there for our baby girl. She needs you now, and it's more than okay for you to be only focused on her. I know it's difficult adjusting from being so involved with everything to have to slow down, but it's just something that comes along with being pregnant."

Resting her hands on her baby bump, Orihime sighed as she looked down. She was measuring around two inches and two millimeters. Her bump was certainly starting to appear just as big as her measurements were getting. Certainly this wasn't close to how she'd be at the end of her pregnancy, but it's a lot different from what she was before her pregnancy. "I'm just going to have to work on adjusting. My mind is still acting on how I would if it was just me. I'm going to have to change to thinking that it's me and the baby."

Smiling at that, Ichigo leaned over and kissed her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I believe you can do it, and I'm always here for you if you need me."

"I know you are Ichigo," Orihime told him, moving so her chin was resting on his shoulder. She smiled lightly as she closed her eyes. Thinking of their baby girl.

**Later that evening**

Orihime decided to take a nap after finishing the tea that Yuzu had made, and she woke up from it nearly thirty minutes ago. She took around a good four hour nap, and she felt so much better. Her back wasn't aching, and the swelling in her feet had gone down tremendously. She knew that today Tatsuki's karate class was finally opened again, so Tatsuki was busy. There had been a few hollows popping up over the past few hours, and Rukia was out taking care of those with the others. She wasn't exactly sure what Mai was up to, but decided to call her anyways.

Mai picked up on the first ring, and was delighted to hear from Orihime. She gave her an update on how Emi was doing after playing in the snow over the past few days. Also mentioning how Hikari was at his college today practicing for a cooking assignment he would be having to do next week. The conversation soon turned to talking about Orihime's pregnancy, and how tired she had been getting. Mai told her to try to find a schedule that will work for her liking, and to make sure she got enough sleep. Since they were going back to school, Mai suggested that she try to find that schedule soon.

They talked for a good half hour before Mai had to go. She had to start Emi's bath. Getting off the phone, Orihime pushed herself up from her and Ichigo's bed, and then went downstairs. Once in the kitchen, she looked around for something to eat. She decided on eating celery and cream cheese with crunched pecans on top of it. After making her snack, she went to the living room, and sat down.

_So it's just me and Karin here now. _She thought, as she took a bite from a piece of celery. The cream cheese, pecan, and celery taste had been exactly what she was craving. Humming with pleasure, her thoughts went to Ichigo. He had sensed the hollows earlier too, and had gone with Rukia and the others to go take care of them. He had left a note on their bedside table for her, since she was asleep at the time. She guessed they were either still patrolling the city or were at Urahara's now. Isshin and Yuzu were out shopping for groceries. _They all should be back anytime now._

Picking up on the sound of the piano being played, Orihime raised an eyebrow. Grabbing another piece of pecan, cream cheese, covered celery, Orihime put it in her mouth, before pushing herself up. Going to the study, she stopped in the doorway. She could hear more clearly. The beautiful song that was coming from the room made her smile. She knew that Karin would have no trouble impressing her teacher.

As soon as Karin finished, Orihime walked into the study. "Good job Karin. Maybe it won't be so hard to impress your teacher after all."

A moment of silence passed before Karin finally looked to Orihime. Tears were streaming down her face. "Thanks. My mom wrote that song."

Orihime knew that the younger girl was brought many memories from hearing the piece that her mom wrote. She knew Karin thought the music piece was excellent. "It's okay Karin. I bet your mom loves hearing you play the song. Knowing that your playing her music probably makes her very happy." She walked closer and sat down on the bench beside Karin. "Although crying about it probably isn't making her all that happy."

Karin wiped her eyes. "I know that. I found these sheets of music, and I found out they were my moms. As soon as I started playing I knew they were special. Because they were my moms original songs. What she felt."

It was quiet for a moment before Orihime smiled. She turned the pages of music to a different song by Karin's mom. "Well how about you show her how much you love her songs. She doesn't want tears, she wants you to enjoy her songs with a smile on your face," she told the younger girl, before bringing her fingers to the keys. She began to play then.

Karin heard the slow notes Orihime played, and sniffled a bit. But, finally straightened up. She copied Orihime, and began to play alongside her. This time as she played she began to feel the music in a different way. The songs weren't sad at all. They were happy. _Orihime was right. _Karin thought, a light smile appeared on her face.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo just arrived home the same time Yuzu and his dad did. He offered to take some of the groceries in. As the three walked in the house they could hear the sound of the piano being played, and occasional laughter. After putting the groceries on the counters in the kitchen they walked to the study. When they got to the doorway they smiled at the sight.

Karin and Orihime were playing together on the piano. Both smiling and laughing with each other.

"That song is beautiful," Yuzu said after a moment.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "It sure is. I wonder who wrote it."

Isshin chuckled, and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. "Your mother did," he told his son and daughter. His eyes went to his other daughter and Orihime. _When Karin first realized that the music sheets belonged to her mother, she didn't want to play them. She refused to. _His eyes focused on Orihime then. _She must have managed to find a way to get Karin to play them. _Smiling then, Isshin chuckled again. _Thanks Orihime._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little relaxing chapter. Lots of relaxing scenes, not too much going on. Just small little pieces. You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	12. New Years Eve

_Review:_

_Ichigo nodded in agreement. "It sure is. I wonder who wrote it."_

_Isshin chuckled, and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. "Your mother did," he told his son and daughter. His eyes went to his other daughter and Orihime. __When Karin first realized that the music sheets belonged to her mother, she didn't want to play them. She refused to.__ His eyes focused on Orihime then. __She must have managed to find a way to get Karin to play them.__ Smiling then, Isshin chuckled again. __Thanks Orihime._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, New Years Eve<strong>

"But, I can't wait until tonight! I'm so excited!" Yuzu exclaimed after she had been jumping around, and Isshin asked her to settle down on the couch. It wasn't unusual for Yuzu to be happy about something, but she seemed to have her fair share of sugar with breakfast that morning. So she wasn't able to sit still for too long.

The New Years festival started at six. It was in a place just outside of Karakura Town, and it would take them only around an hour to get there. So they would probably leave around five thirty, so they wouldn't get there exactly right when the festival started. It was only around eleven o'clock now, and they had finished up breakfast almost half an hour ago.

As Yuzu came back in the living room from the kitchen where she had just put her and Orihime's empty tea cups in the sink, she skipped back to the living room happily. Orihime laughed from where she was sitting on the couch. The sparkle in Yuzu's eyes and the clear joy in her expression was almost contagious. "Come on Yuzu. Just settle down. It's not like the festival will be going anywhere."

Yuzu plopped down on the couch beside her dad then. "I can't wait. It's almost seven hours from now before we get to leave!" She exclaimed, before leaning back against the pillows. "I'm so excited!"

"We know Yuzu," Ichigo said, a smirk on his face. "How about you go find something to distract yourself. We go back to school in four days. You can get started on your homework that was assigned to you over the break."

"But, I already did all my homework," Yuzu told him, crossing her arms. "The first day on break I sat down and finished it all."

Isshin nodded, and looked to Ichigo. "Ah, that's right. Karin's the one who waits until last minute, and Yuzu's the one who gets it done as soon as it's assigned." He felt a pillow hit the back of his head, and turned to see Karin glaring at him from the other couch.

"Um hello? I can still hear you," Karin scowled, as she crossed her arms.

"Well usually your music is so loud that you can't hear," Ichigo said, his eyes going to Karin. Although the glare she sent his way, made him turn his head away. "Alright, she's not in a good mood."

"Yeah, my music is apparently not loud enough," Karin mumbled before rolling her eyes, and turning up the volume on her music.

"Karin's not that bad," Orihime offered on Karin's behalf, her smile widened as she looked to Yuzu. "Since you're finished with all your homework, how about you go start on that art piece you were thinking about doing for the next big art project in your class. You can do a few rough sketches, and if you want I can look over them with you later."

Yuzu's smile brightened, as she jumped up. "That's a great idea! I have so many ideas!" She froze for a moment as she thought of something. "I can use the festival tonight for some inspiration. This is perfect!"

As Yuzu walked away, Ichigo turned his head and looked to Orihime. "That was a good distraction."

Smiling, Orihime shrugged, and rested her hands on her baby bump. "Well, at least Yuzu will be able to relax a little now."

As soon as the sound of the girls door shutting upstairs was heard, Karin took out one of her ear buds. "Finally! I thought she'd never shut up!"

That made Ichigo and Orihime laugh. Isshin tried not to laugh, but failed miserably, and chuckled a little. He tried to correct himself when he spoke. "You should go work on your homework."

Karin just smirked. "Relax dad. Unlike what you assumed, I actually did finish my homework. Besides I'm not going to make any noise and jump and down like a hyper rabbit like Yuzu," she said before putting her ear bud back in.

It was quiet for a moment. Orihime looked over at the fireplace, and sighed as the flames flickered. "I probably should go work on my school stuff," she said, thinking about how many homework assignments she had to do, as well as the makeup assignments she still had to get done from when she missed school a few times before the break. Getting up, she sighed when she felt her feet feel a little tingling. They had been swollen all morning and the swelling had yet to go down.

Once upstairs in her and Ichigo's room, she grabbed her history textbook from her bag. She had to write a two page essay for the next chapter they would be working on when they got back from break. The teacher said this essay will be like a preview for it. Sitting down on the bed, she moved so she was laying on her back, with her upper half propped up with a few pillows.

Ten minutes later, she had only got to read half the chapter, before she felt the weight change on the bed, and there was Ichigo. Laying on the bed beside her, is eyes focused on her. "Since when do you study on a break?"

"When I have a two page essay to write, as well as a billion other assignments to finish," Orihime replied, not looking away from the textbook. Although she had a small smile on her face.

Seeing the smile, Ichigo knew that he had her attention. He reached over, closer her book, and tossed it back over to her school bag. Then he pulled her towards him. "I have a much better idea."

Orihime rolled her eyes, and tried to fight the smile that was begging to grow on her face. "Now that I don't have my book, I guess I will have to ask, what is it?"

"You'll like it," Ichigo told her, kicking back their covers so they could slip underneath them. "You take a nap with me, instead of getting bored by reading about history."

"Yes, well I don't know if that's such a good idea," Orihime told him, although she allowed him to cover her with their comforter. "This idea of yours is coming from someone who already has all their work done."

"Live a little Orihime," Ichigo told her, smiling when he noticed her expression. _She's definitely not going back to studying now._

"Why do I feel like the responsible one now?" Orihime asked, before laughing.

"Oh, don't say it like that," Ichigo smiled, before kissing her forehead. "Just think of how happy you are now that you have an excuse to take a nap."

Laughing, Orihime shook her head, before she relaxed a little. She rested her head on his chest, and felt his arms wrap around her. "I guess I can't argue with that."

**Later on, five thirty**

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Yuzu exclaimed, skipping to the front door as soon as Ichigo and Orihime walked downstairs. They were all about to get in the car to drive to the festival. Ichigo and Orihime had been taking a long nap, and were woke up by Yuzu practically exclaiming that they were leaving in thirty minutes and neither of them were ready to go!

Ichigo chuckled at Yuzu's impatience, as his dad told Yuzu to wait a moment while he went back upstairs to grab something. He looked over to Orihime beside him and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Orihime said, feeling her cheeks grow a little warm. He had already complimented her twice since she finished getting ready. The kimono she was wearing was a light beige color. The bottom half of the kimono was green vines that had beautiful red flowers on them. The flowers mixed with the green vines, and the beige background stood out. Towards the top half of the kimono there wasn't any vines, and only an occasional flower. It was made to look like the flowers were floating in the wind on the top half of the kimono and the bottom half was the garden.

"Are you blushing?" Ichigo asked, her his smile turned to a grin when he realized she was indeed blushing. He crossed his arms over his own traditional Japanese outfit. It looked similar like his shinigami outfit, but instead it was a deep shade of red, and had white pattern of leaves on the ends of the sleeves and end of the pants legs. He could tell his question had flustered her even more, and he leaned over. "You look cute when you blush."

"Ichigo," Orihime mumbled, feeling her cheeks grow warmer than what they already were.

"Alright lets go," Isshin said, coming down the stairs. As soon as he said that Yuzu shouted with glee. Karin grumbled, but had a small smile on her face.

Isshin shook his head, as he walked towards the door and opened it for Yuzu and Karin to go through. His eyes went to Orihime and Ichigo. He raised an eyebrow. "Orihime are you feeling okay? Your face is red."

At that Orihime's widened slightly. "Uh, n-no. I'm f-fine. R-really? Don't w-worry about me."

Isshin only raised an eyebrow, and looked at Orihime for a moment longer. "Alright then let's go," he said, before going out the door.

As soon as Isshin left, Orihime heard Ichigo chuckling, and she turned and smacked his shoulder. Completely catching him off guard, he brought a hand up to his shoulder where she had smacked him. "Ow, geez Orihime."

"Seriously Ichigo?" Orihime questioned, her cheeks still red, and her eyes were narrowed at his laughing. "It's not funny."

Reaching forward Ichigo took Orihime's hands, and he stopped his laughing. "It is funny, and you know it," he told her, before he let go of one of her hands to push her bangs out of her face. Her expression still showed she was irritated. _Mood swing I'm guessing. _"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Sighing after a moment, Orihime finally looked at him. "No I'm sorry. I don't know what just came over me," she said, before she looked down at her baby bump. She rested her free hand on top of it. "I just get easily embarrassed when people compliment me, and I guess I had a mood swing or something." Looking back at his eyes she offered a small smile. "I love you. You call me beautiful even when I look exhausted from not getting any sleep. Even though I still get embarrassed sometimes, I just think it's mostly just because it makes me so happy when you do that."

Smiling at her words, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Well it's true, and I will tell you that you're beautiful everyday for the rest of our lives," he said, before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Ichigo! Orihime!" Came Yuzu's loud voice from outside by the car. "Would you two hurry up?!"

That broke their kiss, and the both smiled as they looked at each other. "I guess we should get a move on before Yuzu loses her mind," Orihime told him, not letting go of his hand as they left the house.

Ichigo closed the front door, and turned so they could start towards the car where his dad and sisters were waiting. "So the stuttering is new. Does that happen when you get really embarrassed?"

"Ichigo," Orihime started, although instead of being mad she laughed. This time not feeling the slightest bit angry. _Maybe that was a mood swing that I had back there. I've had minor ones before, but that was just like I flipped a switch. I wonder if the mood swings will get even worse._

**An hour later**

"Yay we're finally here!" Yuzu exclaimed happily, as they finally drove up by the area where the festival was. Or part of it at least. This festival was huge, and the front of it was only a minor part of it. "Look at all the rides. All the people. All the-"

"Yuzu we come here every year! For goodness sake, would you calm down? You're way too loud," Karin told her sister as she crossed her arms. A look of slight irritation on her face, from having to listen to Yuzu's constant talking the whole car ride. _The one time I forget to bring my headphones._

"Yeah, but it changes every year too! Not everything stays the same," Yuzu said back to her sister, her excited smile left her face to be replaced with a frown.

"Yeah, well the fact that you're this excited is giving me a headache," Karin told Yuzu, as she frowned. "And it's annoy-"

"Would you two give it a rest?" Orihime asked, her eyes glancing over to the two girls. The three of them were sitting in the back seat of Isshin's car. Ichigo and Isshin had been purposely avoiding getting involved in Yuzu's and Karin's bickering, as usually it would get turned around on them. But, Orihime wasn't going to just sit there and let them argue. "Honestly, you two usually don't have much problem getting along. Today should be a day of being happy, and not a day of arguments."

"I agree," Isshin spoke up from where he was in the front seat. His hands on the wheel, and his eyes went to look in the rearview mirror.

Ichigo nodded as well. Since he wasn't driving, he turned in the passenger seat to look back at Yuzu and Karin. "There is no use in arguing. It's going to make today a lot less fun if you two won't stop."

"I'm not arguing," Yuzu told him as soon as he stopped talking.

Karin rolled her eyes at her sister's words, and mumbled something under her breath.

"Karin," Isshin said, his tone showed that it was almost a warning. Which was odd from Isshin, because he usually hardly ever had to use that tone with his daughters. Occasionally with Ichigo, yes. _But, that's because he's a punk, and he needs a good amount of discipline. _Isshin thought to himself, as he the line of cars in front of him started once the light turned green.

The car was silent for a moment, but the silence was interrupted with the sound of Orihime's cell phone ringing. She reached into her bag, and pulled it out. Seeing that it was Tatsuki, she answered right away.

_Orihime: Yes, Tatsuki?_

_Tatsuki: Where in the hell are you? The festival started almost half an hour ago._

_Orihime: We just pulled into the parking lot, it'll take us a good little bit to find a parking space. So don't expect us immediately._

Orihime heard movement on the other side of the phone, and raised an eyebrow when a different voice started talking.

_Rukia: Well we're waiting on you. So don't take much longer._

_Orihime: Rukia? Is it going to be a new thing for you and Tatsuki to share a phone? Or should I actually bother to call your phone to talk to you?_

Rukia's and Tatsuki's laughter could be heard on the other side of the phone, making Orihime roll her eyes and smile.

_Rukia: We just happen to always meet up when she calls you._

_Orihime: Well, we will meet you in a little while, okay?_

_Rukia & Tatsuki: Okay, bye!_

Ending the call, Orihime shook her head as she slipped her phone back in her bag. Her eyes went to the passenger seat in front of her. Ichigo was facing forward, and her eyes went first to his orange hair. "Tatsuki asked where we were at. Apparently Rukia is with her, so I'm assuming everyone's already together."

"Well, then we won't have to go looking for everyone then," Ichigo replied, already knowing that Orihime was talking to him.

Isshin finally found a parking space, and parked the car. As soon as he put the car in park, both Karin and Yuzu were hurriedly taking off their seatbelts to get out of the car. As soon as Yuzu got out, she straightened out the wrinkle in her kimono. She ended up getting the one Orihime first suggested to her at the clothing shop they were at the other day. The pale yellow based kimono with orange and white flower along the skirt of the kimono.

When Karin got out of the car she found herself following Yuzu by straightening out the wrinkles she had caused by sitting in the car. _I'm turning more into Yuzu by the second. _She thought, as she continued straightening the kimono. She ended up getting a midnight blue kimono, with gold suns and moons all over the kimono. Orihime said the midnight blue color worked on her. Although when she looked in the mirror before they left she had a hard time seeing why the color was good on her. But, she just didn't have the girly sense in fashion that Orihime did.

When Orihime stepped out of the car, Ichigo was waiting for her, and took her hand before they started walking to the entrance. His eyes remained on her as they trailed a little bit behind his dad and sisters. When she sighed, he only raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Orihime replied right away. Her eyes flickered from looking at the festival's entrance to Ichigo. A light smile on her face. "Okay, I'm tired, yes. But, my back doesn't hurt, and my feet aren't swollen. That's pretty much the best I'm going to feel."

"Well, let me know if you get really tired. We can find somewhere to sit down and relax a bit if you need it," Ichigo told her just as they reached the entrance. After paying the entrance fee and some tickets, they walked into the festival. There was people everywhere, however it seemed that Yuzu and Karin both spotted some of their friends, and had immediately took off in their direction.

Isshin glanced over to Orihime and Ichigo. "Well, I'm going to go with the girls. Some of their friends parents are people that I work with, and it would be good for me to keep an eye on the girls that way anyways. You two should be perfectly fine being by yourselves."

Ichigo nodded to his dad, mumbling how his dad shouldn't even have to say that. Orihime smiled at Isshin. "We'll be fine Isshin." After Isshin walked away, Ichigo and Orihime started down one little street of the festival. It was along the front edge, and it was the one they were closest too. "Should we call and let Tatsuki and the others know we are here?"

Smiling at Orihime's question, Ichigo shook his head. "We'll come across them soon enough," he told her, and laughed at her look. "What? I want to spend time alone with you too. It's great to see our friends and all, but we hardly get time alone."

"Ichigo," Orihime started, laughing as she shook her head. "We sleep in the same bed together. I think we spend a lot of time alone together."

"Not enough during the day," Ichigo told her, stopping her, as he reached up with the hand that wasn't holding hers. Tucking her bangs behind her ear like he usually did, he smiled at her. "You can't blame me for wanting to be able to spend as much time alone with you as possible. I love you."

"I love you too," Orihime told him, smiling when he leaned in to kiss her.

"Goodness you two can't keep off each other, can you?"

At the sound of Tatsuki's voice, Ichigo and Orihime stopped their brief kiss. Ichigo grumbled under his breath, but Orihime just put a smile on her face as she looked in his eyes. "Later, okay?" She looked to the others then. It was Tatsuki, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Rangiku, Toshiro, and Renji. They were all dressed up in traditional clothes, and it made her smile to see the shinigami participating as well. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Rukia started, approaching Orihime and taking her by the elbow. Her eyes went to Ichigo. "We're taking Orihime for a bit."

"Yeah," Tatsuki agreed, as she looped her arm through Orihime's on her other side. "I know it's going to kill you, but you'll just have to do without her for a bit."

Before Ichigo could say anything, Rukia and Tatsuki had taken Orihime off. Rangiku joined the other girls, chuckling at Ichigo's look of surprise.

Shaking his head as the girls disappeared, Ichigo looked to the guys. His eyes went to Uryu, and they narrowed. "I've got a few games that I want to do. I can beat you easily."

"That's rather unlikely," Uryu told Ichigo, pushing his glasses up on his nose a bit. "I can beat you at everything."

"Bring it on," Ichigo said, before the guys started off in the direction of one of the game stalls.

**An hour later**

Orihime and the girls were sitting in one of the indoor café's that were along one street in the festival. It was warm, cozy, and decorated for New Years. Orihime got some coffee, Rangiku got some tea, and Tatsuki and Rukia got hot chocolate. The other girls weren't quite that hungry, but Orihime was starving. She got some caramel covered popcorn from a stall that was near the café, and she also got some powdered dango from the café.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Orihime sighed when she swallowed the yummy caffeinated liquid down her throat. "This is heavenly."

"You act like you haven't coffee in forever," Tatsuki told Orihime. Her eyes glanced to her side to look at Orihime, before looking across the table to Rangiku and Rukia. "She drinks it all the time, even though she really shouldn't, because she's already an extremely hyper ball of energy."

That made Rangiku and Rukia laugh, Orihime only shook her head and smiled. Sipping at her coffee again, she set it down on the table, before picking up some of her dango. "I do drink coffee every once in a while, but when I do I hardly drink coffee with caffeine in it. Plus, I don't put that much sugar in mine like I used to. This is like a treat for me. Caffeine, sugar, and freaking whip cream on top. It's great."

The others laughed at that. "So did your doctor recommend you not drink as much coffee, or was it a decision you made on your own?" Rukia asked, sipping at her own hot chocolate. _I'm not that big of a fan on coffee. It's too harsh of a taste for me._

"It was more of my personal decision," Orihime replied after she chewed the bite of dango she had in her mouth. "Of course my doctor said coffee was okay, but to limit myself on my caffeine intake. So that's why I switched to decaf, and I only drink it every once in a while now. That's a major step for me."

"Can't argue with that," Tatsuki said, laughing as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Your baby is changing you before she's even born. In a good way of course."

"I don't know if me giving up drinking caffeinated beverages everyday is a good thing or not," Orihime said, before she let one of her hands fall to rest on her belly. "I mean right now I think it is, but forever? I don't know how I'll manage."

"Well you're going to need something to keep you going those first couple months when the baby comes home," Rangiku said, her arms crossed across her chest, and a smile on her face as she looked to Orihime. "You might be lucky, and she'll start sleeping through the night sooner than most newborns. But, most likely you'll have a good month or two of waking up more than once during the night."

"That's true," Orihime said, with a nod. Her eyes went to her coffee, and she studied it for a moment. Taking it back in her hands, she took a sip, and sighed with pleasure again. "Yeah, I don't think this will be permanent. I love coffee too much to give it up."

It was silent for a moment, before Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. "I saw the guys outside. Looks like our girl time is over."

"Well on the bright side, I can go crush Ichigo at the game stalls," Tatsuki said, a smile on her face as she finished off her hot chocolate. That made the other girls laugh.

As she laughed, Orihime glanced to the window. Even though there was a ton of people out there, she picked up on Ichigo's orange hair right away. Her smile widened when he looked over, and caught her eye. Raising the hand that wasn't resting on her baby bump, she waived slightly, and noticed his smile widen. Looking away from him, and down at her coffee cup her smile widened. Her thoughts on Ichigo.

**A couple hours later, nine thirty **

"How is she still awake right now?" Orihime asked. A smile on her face, as she looked at the wide awake toddler in Hikari's arms.

"I don't know," Mai answered Orihime as she crossed her arms. "But, if you ask me, it's all those nights that Hikari lets her stay up when I'm studying or in the shower."

"I only let her stay up until ten, and that's only occasional," Hikari told Mai, laughing at his girlfriend's expression of slight irritation.

"Well, she needs to be in bed by eight," Mai said, frowning as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry okay? She's just like you, and you know I can't say no when she pouts like you," Hikari told Mai, and chuckled when he noticed the blush creep across her cheeks.

Mai only reached her hands out for Emi, and turned her face away from Hikari after he handed Emi over. Her blush still on her cheeks.

Hikari smiled at the blush on her cheeks, before he looked over to Ichigo. He grinned when he noticed Ichigo laughing. "Man, just you wait. Orihime will be just like this once she gives birth."

Ichigo laughed again, and whispered back to Hikari. "Yeah, well I'm certainly getting some experience trying to keep her from getting angry at me now."

Hikari nodded, and laughed. "That's right. She must be having mood swings all the time now."

"They are not all that bad, but there has definitely been a good amount that have had me apologizing for a good hour," Ichigo told him, grinning as both Mai and Orihime looked over at them.

"What are you two talking about?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo and Hikari replied at the same time.

Mai looked over to Orihime. "They're definitely talking about us."

"Of course they are," Orihime agreed, propping a hand on her hip, as her eyes met Ichigo's. Her eyebrow raised.

"Orihime, are you hungry? I'm hungry, let's go find something to eat," Ichigo said, clearly trying to distract Orihime. He approached her and laughed lightly. "Anything you want in particular?"

The distraction seemed to work, as Orihime was already thinking. "I don't know, I'm kind of in the mood for something salty."

"Oh, you know I saw a stall that sold fried pickles. I craved pickles throughout my entire pregnancy. Have you had fried pickles before?" Mai asked.

"No, I haven't. But, they sounds delicious," Orihime said, grinning as she and Mai already started walking.

Ichigo's eyes followed the two girls for a moment, before looking to Hikari who was grinning at him. "That was easy."

"You're getting pretty good at this," Hikari said, crossing his arms. He shook his head. "Just you wait though. When she hits her third trimester, that's when she gets really emotionally. You could so much as look at her the wrong way, and it can set her off crying for hours."

"Well," Ichigo started, his eyes going back to the two girls. Focusing on Orihime he sighed, before he smiled. "I guess I'll just have to try to prepare myself as much as possible for that. I don't want to see her crying."

"You'll be able to handle it," Hikari told him. "If I could do it, you'll be fine."

It was quiet for a moment. Both Hikari and Ichigo were watching Orihime and Mai. They were stopped outside one of the food stalls, and ordering some food. "We should probably-"

"-go catch up with them," Hikari finished, grinning as he and Ichigo started in the direction of Orihime, Mai, and Emi.

**Almost an hour later, ten thirty**

Ichigo and Orihime said goodbye to Hikari, Mai, and Emi almost half an hour ago, and started to walk around the part of the festival they hadn't been to yet. Having been here since six thirty, they had a chance to go over plenty of the festival. But, they still had a good quarter of the festival to look over.

Ichigo's eyes were on Orihime as they walked. Now that the sun had gone down the paper lanterns strung across the walkway were lit. She had a glow to her that captivated his sight. He noticed her looking at all the stalls they passed, and when he noticed her eyes glance to one more than once, he stopped. Since they were holding hands, she had to stop too. "Let's go over there."

Orihime allowed him to lead to a stall. It was one that caught her eye. It was a game stall, and it was pretty much like the festivals version of darts. The prizes they had were adorable. A few big teddy bears, smaller ones, and other little prizes. What caught her eye was this white teddy bear, that had a red ribbon tied around it's neck, and a red heart stitched on it's foot. It was one of the smaller ones, and when she looked at it, it made her want to smile for some odd reason.

Noticing a smile on her face, Ichigo pulled hit wallet out of his pocket. Pulling out two tickets, he put his wallet back, before he looked to Orihime. "Let's play this one. It looks like fun." Right away, he noticed her smile widen at his words.

Although it was short, as she frowned when she looked at Ichigo. "I don't thing that's a good idea. Last time I played a game like this, it was darts at Tatsuki's. I took out her fish bowl."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at that. He remembered that day clearly. Orihime doubted herself then, but Tatsuki convinced her. It ended up with her fish on the floor, along with water everywhere. Shaking his head as he controlled his laughter, Orihime handed the two tickets over to the guy behind the booth. Looking to Orihime he smiled at her. "I believe you can do it. Even if you miss, it'll still be fun."

"What's the fun part? Me not killing the guy who works this booth?" Orihime questioned, her eyes going to the guy who had heard what she said.

His eyes were wide, and he looked between Ichigo and Orihime. "Should I be hiding when she goes?"

That brought a smile to Ichigo's face. "Don't worry. Just stand on the opposite side of the booth. She isn't that bad."

"Alright then," the booth guy said, although he still held a skeptical look, as he grabbed six darts.

Ichigo looked to Orihime. "I'll go first so you can watch me. Then you can go, okay?" When she nodded back to him, he took three darts from the guy, and his eyes focused on the target. Throwing one, he hit close to the bullseye, and shook his head. Throwing the second one, he got even closer, and smirked as he lifted his hand to throw the third one. When he did throw the third one he chuckled when it hit the bullseye. Looking to Orihime. "See? It's not hard. You can do it too."

"But, I'm not like you Ichigo. I can barely get the dart to go on the board," Orihime told him, although she allowed herself to be directed by Ichigo to stand where she needed to be throwing at. _He's got the strength and ability to be able to hit targets so small. With him being a shinigami, it comes naturally to him._

"You'll do fine. All you need to focus on is the board, don't focus on anything else," Ichigo told her, taking the three darts from the guy behind the booth, he handed Orihime one. "I believe you can do it."

Sighing, Orihime looked from the dart to the board. _Well, I might as well try. I just hope I don't cause any damage to anything. _Noticing the guy behind the booth step a few steps away from the target, she smiled. _I would be stepping away too. _Looking to the board, her eyes went to the bullseye. She imagined Ichigo throwing the darts, and how precise he was. He was always close to the bullseye. Never more than a few inches away from it. Swallowing, she brought her hand up, and retracted it back. Then she threw it. Although the second she released it, she closed her eyes. Waiting for something bad to happen.

"Orihime," came Ichigo's voice.

"What? Please tell me I didn't damage anything," Orihime said, not opening her eyes.

Looking over to see Orihime's eyes closed, Ichigo reached over, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You need to look."

Sighing, Orihime peeked out of one eye, before both her eyes snapped fully open. "What in the hell?" As soon as the word came out of her mouth, Orihime's hand went to her mouth, but didn't apologize for her language. She hit the bullseye, dead on. "This is a joke."

"You're clearly not as bad as you think you are," the guy who ran the booth told her, a genuine smile on his face. "I'm thinking that your friend's fish was just unlucky."

"Clearly," Ichigo said, laughing. His eyes went back to Orihime to see her still looking shocked. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe it. Something must be wrong with me," Orihime said, her eyes still on the bullseye. Her dart was stuck in their perfectly. It wasn't loose or anything.

Ichigo laughed again. "You get a bullseye on the first try, and you think there is something wrong with you?" He asked, before pausing. He reached forward and rested a hand on her forehead. "You're right, you must be sick or something."

"Ichigo," Orihime said, pushing his hand off her forehead.

"I'm just kidding Orihime," Ichigo told her, leaning forward he her forehead where his hand had been. "Just accept that maybe you're not as bad as you thought you were."

Before they could say more, the booth guy cleared his throat. "Well, you two both got a bullseye. So you get to pick two prizes. Any prizes from the booth."

Orihime eyes finally left the dart board, and her eyes went to the prizes again. The white teddy bear with the red ribbon and red heart caught her eyes again. It brought a smile on her face again.

"So what's it going to be?" The booth guy asked.

Ichigo looked to the guy, before looking to the bear. "The white bear, with the red ribbon," he told the guy. His eyes went to Orihime to find her looking at him, he smiled at her. "I saw you looking at it before we came over to the booth. I was planning on winning it for you."

Smiling at him, Orihime accepted the white teddy bear from the guy behind the booth. Her eyes went back up to the prizes. "Then what am I supposed to get?" Looking around her eyes went to another teddy bear. It was just like hers. Except its fur was beige colored, it had a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck, and a pink heart on its foot. Her smile widened, as she pointed at it. "That one."

The booth guy got it down for her, and handed it to her. She turned then, and looped her free arm through Ichigo's arm, and held her hand on the crook of his elbow. She held the two bears to her with her other arm. "I think she'll like this."

Ichigo's eyes went to Orihime, before looking at the beige colored bear. "She?"

"Our baby," Orihime replied, her eyes went from her baby bump to Ichigo. Her smile still wide on her face. "I figured that since it's technically her first time going to the festival, even though she's not here in person, it would be nice to get her something."

Chuckling softly, Ichigo stopped walking, and wrapped his arm around her. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled against her hair. "This is what makes me love you so much. You're going to make such a great mother."

Smiling at his words, Orihime rested her forehead against his chest, and breathed in the scent of him. Not saying anything back, because she knew she didn't have to say anything back to that.

It was quiet for a moment, before Ichigo spoke. "You closed your eyes."

"Only after I let go," Orihime replied, laughing lightly. "I was so afraid I was going to hurt someone or damage something, that I closed my eyes."

Ichigo laughed at that. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. I know that from now on, if I ever need help with target practice, I'm going to ask you to teach me," he told her, laughing some more. "I have never seen a bullseye the first time before."

"Gross. Can you two stop with the romantic stuff? It makes me want to throw up," came none other than Karin's voice.

Ichigo and Orihime separated, and turned around to see Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin. Both the girls had a number of prizes from the game booths in their arms, and had even had to get bags to hold some of it. "You two must have played every game in this festival by now," Ichigo said to his sisters.

"Not every game," Isshin said for both Yuzu and Karin. His eyes went to Orihime and Ichigo. "But, almost every game."

"We still haven't played any of the ones in this area," Karin told Ichigo, before her eyes went to Orihime. "Have you tried the funnel cakes yet?"

"Yeah," Yuzu said, moving some of the prizes in her hands into the fairly full bag she held. "They are super good. Even better than that funnel cake stand we go to by the park."

"Really?" Orihime asked, before a smile lifted on her face. "Just the sound of funnel cakes makes me crave the powdered sugar."

"Ichigo," Karin started, before pointing at a stall. "Remember that game. I beat you when I was like seven on it."

"Actually," Ichigo said, crossing his arms, as he smirked. "I let you win, because I'm that nice of an older brother."

"You just don't want to admit that you got beat by a seven year old," Karin told him, grinning at his look. "Bet you I can beat you again. I even bet Yuzu could beat you."

Ichigo only shook his head, as he looked to Orihime. "I-"

"Go," Orihime interrupted him, smiling as she crossed her arms. "I think I'm going to go grab one of those funnel cakes, and go sit down in that pavilion over there." She pointed to one that was only a hundred feet from where they were. "I need to sit and relax for a bit. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked her.

"I'll go with her," Isshin said, before Orihime could say anything. "You can handle your sisters for a little while can't you?"

"Dad, you make it sound like I'm irresponsible," Ichigo told his father, frowning, as a vein popped out on his forehead.

"Well-" Before Isshin could say anything else, Yuzu and Karin had grabbed Ichigo's hands, and pulled him off to the game stall.

Orihime watched them go, and she could see a smile light up on Ichigo's face as he and his sisters got to the game stall. _I love it when he spends time with them. Because whether he knows it or not, they love it just as much as he does._

It was only a good ten minutes later when Isshin and Orihime found a place to sit in the pavilion. With the temperatures dropping now that it was dark out, there was a lot of people leaving with their younger kids. But, there was still a good amount of people staying. The Kurosaki family and Orihime planned on staying to see the fireworks at midnight. They had all prepared for the cold, and had layered up clothes underneath their outfits for the nights temperature.

"So did you and Ichigo have a good time today?"

The sound of Isshin's voice brought Orihime's focus away from the delicious funnel cake she was currently chewing. Yuzu and Karin were right, these funnel cakes were a lot better than the ones from the little funnel cake shop they usually went to. _Maybe it's because it's just the festival atmosphere that makes it taste better. _Her eyes went up to meet Isshin's, and she smiled after she swallowed her bite of funnel cake. "I think so. He got to spend time with the guys today. After spending most of the Winter break with me, he probably enjoyed it a lot."

"Well you make it sound like spending time with you is boring to him," Isshin said, before he laughed. "Trust me Orihime, he enjoys every second the two of you get to spend together. From the look on his face when we walked up it looked like he was happy." Crossing his arms, he rested his elbows on the table. "So? What did you two do?"

Smiling, Orihime sighed, as she got another piece of funnel cake. She told him the basics of what they did that day. When she got to the part of telling him about the bullseye she got on the game they played she stopped. Eating another piece of funnel cake she grabbed her napkin, and dabbed her face. Looking down at the table she cleared her throat. "Is that strange?"

"What? The fact that you got a bullseye?" Isshin asked, his eyes focusing on her. When she nodded, he frowned. "No, definitely not. I don't think you give yourself enough credit-"

"No," Orihime interrupted, before looking up. "Isshin, I literally have never been good at stuff before. I trained all day everyday on trying to get stronger, and I could never do even remotely good at hitting targets. Then all of a sudden I was able to get a bullseye. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe it was just luck then?" Isshin suggested, before his frown deepened at her worried expression. _She really seems to be bothered by this. I mean it's just luck. I don't think there is anything wrong spiritual wise. Someone would have sensed it. _"Is there something your not telling me?"

"It felt odd," Orihime told him, as she looked up from the table to meet his eyes. "Something about me changed when I threw that dart. I haven't felt a feeling like it before, and I can't describe it."

Isshin observed Orihime again before shaking his head and chuckling. "Orihime, I think you're probably just over analyzing. I'm sure everything is fine, and it was just a lucky throw. You closed your eyes. Maybe that had something to do with it."

It was quiet for a moment, before Orihime sighed and laughed a little. "You're right. I'm just being over analytical about this," she said, before her eyes went to the two stuffed animal bears she set down. "Well these are the prizes we won. Ichigo got me the white bear. He had noticed I was looking at it before we even played, and he got it for me."

"And the other one?" Isshin questioned.

"That's the one I picked out. It's for the baby," Orihime told him, as her eyes went to the beige colored bear. "I figured that since it's her first festival she should have something from it."

Isshin smiled, but didn't say anything more to Orihime. He watched her smile, and look down at her baby bump. _She'll make a great mother. Just like Ichigo… _His thought trailed off for a moment, as he looked over in the direction where his son and daughters were. He could tell Ichigo was letting Karin and Yuzu win at the game they were playing. _Just like he did the last time they played it. He'll make a great father. Together, they'll make great parents._

**Almost an hour later, close to midnight**

After Ichigo and the girls had got done with the few games they played, they came back to Orihime and Isshin. Isshin took the girls to go play more games, and Orihime and Ichigo decided to go walk around the more quiet are of the festival. They walked hand in hand down the pathway, and stopped near a large fountain they had in the center of the festival. Ichigo turned to face Orihime, and moved to hold both of her hands. It was pretty cold now, and even though they put gloves on, he wanted to make sure her hands were warm. "Have you had fun tonight?"

Orihime nodded, a smiled. "I really have. It was nice being able to see our friends, and get out of the house," she said, before she sighed. It was almost midnight, and she didn't get that much sleep last night. So it seemed that all of her tiredness was hitting her then.

"Are you tired?" Ichigo asked her, noticing her sigh.

"Yeah," Orihime said just as she yawned.

"We can go find somewhere to sit, and wait for the fireworks to be over. I'm sure that my dad, Yuzu, and Karin will be ready to leave then," Ichigo suggested, letting go of one of her hands to tuck her bangs back behind her ear. The wind that swept by every once in a while kept blowing it in her face.

"I'm fine," Orihime told him. She shifted her weight from side to side. Something she typically had to do to keep her legs from getting a little numb. "Even though I'm tired, I can't just let myself take so many breaks, and I definitely can't just sit around and do nothing. I mean, I love my occasional do nothing days, but I'm still young. I want to go out and do stuff with my friends and my boyfriend."

"You should want to do that. You're seventeen and you're still in high school," Ichigo told her. He took her free hand back in his hand.

Looking down at her belly, Orihime smiled. "I know that in five months, she'll be here. Things will change. No matter if I want them to or not. I won't be able to go out as much as I can now," she said, before she laughed. "And I'm okay with that. I can't wait to have her around."

"I can't either," Ichigo said, after a moment of watching Orihime. Letting go of her hands, he moved so he could wrap his arms around her. Feeling her rest her head on his shoulder, and he felt something resting lightly against his abdomen. _It's her stomach I believe._ For the first time since she started showing, he actually felt her baby bump rest against his abdomen when they hugged. A smile appeared on his face as he sighed. _I love her so much. I love both of them so much._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope you all enjoyed this New Years chapter. In the re-edits, I added a lot of scenes in, and I hope you all enjoy them!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	13. He's Just My Ichigo

_Review:_

_Looking down at her belly, Orihime smiled. "I know that in five months, she'll be here. Things will change. No matter if I want them to or not. I won't be able to go out as much as I can now," she said, before she laughed. "And I'm okay with that. I can't wait to have her around."_

_"I can't either," Ichigo said, after a moment of watching Orihime. Letting go of her hands, he moved so he could wrap his arms around her. Feeling her rest her head on his shoulder, and he felt something resting lightly against his abdomen. It's her stomach I believe. For the first time since she started showing, he actually felt her baby bump rest against his abdomen when they hugged. A smile appeared on his face as he sighed. I love her so much. I love both of them so much._

* * *

><p><strong>January 4th<strong>

A shrill whistle shook Orihime out of her day dreaming. She looked up, and Coach Betts was telling the class they were about to walk down to the cross country track to start running. Complaining and moaning was the reply from the class. That only made Coach Betts start lecturing them about how it didn't matter if it was cold, and how if they wanted to go back inside sooner they would get ready to get this over with. Then he went into how their attitudes were just those of rebellious teenagers, and that he thinks he should make them do more laps if they complain more.

"Are you going to go down to the track with us Orihime?" Coach Wells questioned, as she walked up to Orihime. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, she was dressed in black sweatpants, and a pink sporty tank top, with a dark grey jacket with pink details down the sides. She looked happy to be outside.

Orihime chuckled slightly at Coach Wells enthusiasm. "I might stay out here for a little bit. I know it's cold, but I'm pretty bundled up," she replied, as she stood up from the bench. Going a little slower than usual because of her growing baby bump. She had measured her bump that morning, and she was measuring two inches and seven millimeters.

"Alright, feel free to go inside whenever you need to. It's the first day back to school after the holidays, and it's still pretty cold out here," Coach Wells told her, before she started walking away towards the class who were now starting to stretch at Coach Betts direction.

Orihime started at a slower pace after Coach Wells. Her eyes went up to the sky to look at the cloudless blue sky. It was the first day back after Christmas break, and it certainly had been a slow day. _Maybe it's because I have a doctor's appointment later. Usually those days always seem slower than normal._

"Orihime, are you coming with us?" Came none other than Rukia's ecstatic voice. She was always happy in P.E because she was actually getting extra endurance training for her shinigami work. And of course it was another opportunity to beat Ichigo at something.

Orihime smiled as she walked forward a bit more before stopping in front of Rukia. "Yeah, I don't want to be in the library today. I know it's cold out here, but I'm pretty bundled up," she replied as she smiled when she heard a couple voices, and she knew exactly who they were. _Mai and Tatsuki. _Mai had been transferred into Orihime's P.E class this semester, when one of her other classes needed to be switched.

"Look who's joining us today!" Tatsuki exclaimed, as she slung her arm over Orihime's shoulders. "I've missed having you to talk to during P.E!"

Orihime just raised an eyebrow when the class had started staring at them. "Be any louder, why don't you?" She asked, grinning when Tatsuki gave their staring classmates a look, and that made them all look away. Her eyes left her friends to go to the crowd of students. Searching for Ichigo. He was standing near Chad, Renji, and Uryu.

Almost as if he knew she was looking at him, he turned around, and their eyes connected. Almost immediately his eyebrow rose, and mouthed to her "What are you doing out here?"

Pulling out her phone, Orihime quickly texted Ichigo that she wanted to spend a little time outside. After she sent the text, she slipped her phone back in her pocket, and she went back to looking at him. She watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to read her text.

"So why aren't you over there with Ichigo?" Mai asked, noticing Orihime's eyes remained on Ichigo.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, laughing when Orihime hardly looked away from Ichigo. "We all know you two can hardly handle being separated for long."

Orihime just blushed faintly as the other three girls laughed, and she crossed her arms. "I'm not that bad. I just love spending time with him. I mean, he is the father of my baby after all," she shot back, with a smirk on her face before laughing. She watched Ichigo slip his phone back in his pocket, and he gave her a nod before looking to his friends. "He's ready to run. I bet he, Renji, and Uryu have already made bets on who will make it around the track first. So he's focused on that, he knows I understand, and-"

Coach Betts blew his whistle, interrupting Orihime. "Time to go down to the track, you better have warmed up!"

Again with the moans and complaints from the class. Except this time there were a few people excited to go down to the track. As they went down to the track Orihime kept a distance from her classmates, and was nearly twenty feet behind them. The constant chatter of her classmates was going to make the headache she had worse. Her friends had understood her walking behind them, and just kept going with the class.

As they were nearing the beginning of the cross country track, Orihime felt a flutter in her stomach. At first she ignored it because it just felt like the occasional flutter she would get, but then it happened again, making her stop short, and put her hands on her stomach. As she looked down at her baby bump, she frowned. The flutter had come and gone, and it didn't happen again. _What was that? It felt so light, and so gentle. _

"Inoue!" Coach Betts yelled along with a blow of his whistle, to get her attention.

And it sure did get her attention. It was so sudden that she jumped. She looked up, and noticed that both the coaches and the whole class was staring at her. Almost instantly making her blush, and she had to fight to stop it.

"Are you all right?" Coach Wells asked her. "Coach Betts tried to get your attention twice."

Orihime just gave a small smile, and waved her hands back and forth. "Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine," she said, before she mentally cursed herself at the sound of her voice. _I didn't sound reassuring at all, and by the looks of the coaches, they are thinking the same thing. _She crossed her arms over her stomach, and gave a more reassuring smile. "Really, I'm fine."

The coaches gave another glance, before telling the class to get started on the track. Coach Wells looked at her clipboard in her hands, and started writing on it. Probably finishing attendance. Coach Betts started lecturing them again, about the safety precautions, and started yelling about how they would do two full laps around the cross country track before they could go back inside.

As Orihime came closer, she wasn't surprised when Ichigo had stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She looked up, and into his eyes. Only to see that he looked worried and suspicious. And the way he was crossing his arms, he almost seemed as if he weren't going away without an answer, so she knew she couldn't persuade him otherwise. But, before she could even try, he had started speaking.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked simply. Cutting straight to the point. The way he sounded didn't show his worry at all, but of course that was a good thing. He knew that Orihime would try to persuade him to stop thinking about it, so he had to sound strong.

Orihime sighed, and let her arms fall to her sides. "I'm not sure."

That reply only made Ichigo frown slightly. "Orhim-"

"I'm not lying Ichigo," Orihime interrupted. "Something did happen." She brought her hands to rest on her baby bump, as she looked down. "I was walking down here behind you guys, thinking, then all of sudden something like fluttered inside of me. I'm not sure what it was."

Ichigo's frown softened, as his eyes went to her baby bump. Under the heavy jacket she was wearing her bump wasn't too noticeable, but was clearly there. "Do you think it's her movi-"

"Kurosaki!" Coach Betts loud voice stopped Ichigo from talking any further. "You can flirt with Orihime later, we're about to start."

Despite the sort of confused moment Orihime had, she grinned when she saw Ichigo's cheeks turn the slightest shade of red. It was rare to ever get Ichigo to blush, but it was priceless every time. "Just go, we'll talk later."

Ichigo's face turned back to it's normal color, and he turned on his heel. "Sorry coach!" He called as he jogged back over to Uryu and Renji. Getting back into his concentrating mode, as the three got side by side. Ready to race.

When Coach Betts yelled start, Ichigo, Renji, and Uryu were off fast. Almost disappearing with how fast they were going. The rest of the class followed after them, at a much slower pace.

Orihime smiled, as she began to walk on the track. _He'll be drilling me about it later, but at least I'll have enough time to try and figure out what it was by myself. _She started thinking more about it as she continued on the track. Although when she noticed a shadow loom over her, she stopped her thoughts, and looked up. And there was Chad, standing nearly ten feet in front of her. If she hadn't looked up, she most likely would have bumped into him. "Oh hey."

Chad nodded his head once, and smiled slightly as she walked up to him. Once the two were walking side by side, he looked down at her. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

Orihime smiled at Chad's words. Out of all of the people she had gotten to know more, since the whole Shinigami thing came along, Chad was someone she had gotten to know more personally. They were the two who most people doubted. Because of their powers being different, and less flexible than a shinigami's. But, they had developed a good friendship, and helped each other grow stronger. "Oh, I'm fine. Something just surprised me."

Chad seemed to accept her answer, but didn't look away from her. "Has it happened before?"

"Yes, but not as strong as it did just then," Orihime began rubbing her belly with her hands. "I don't think it's anything to worry about. Although, it won't hurt to mention it when I go to the doctors."

"When will that be?" Chad asked without hesitating.

"Today actually," Orihime replied, thinking about the doctor appointment later on that day. She and Ichigo would be leaving after fifth period to go. Nearly three hours from then. It went silent then. Although it wasn't an awkward silence. She was used to it when she talked to Chad. He was more of the quite type. "So how has your training been going?"

Chad nodded once. "It's been good. I've been training with Renji a lot," he answered, before it got quiet for a moment. However he started speaking again. "Are you're powers still gone?"

It was quiet for a moment, and Orihime closed her eyes. _Take a deep breath Orihime. _She thought to herself before opening her eyes. "Yes they are still gone," she replied softly, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I lost them around the start of my pregnancy, and I've tried my hardest not to think about it. I don't mention it to Ichigo, Rukia, anyone…" she trailed off, before laughing lightly. "I don't think I mind that my powers are gone now. I'm happy now, so it's okay."

They were left in silence again, but Orihime didn't have to ask Chad to know that he had listened to her. He was just being his usual quiet self.

"You need to catch up with everyone," Orihime said finally. I think I'm going to go ahead and turn around. I think I'm going to go to the library after all."

Chad nodded his head once. "I will tell Ichigo for you."

"Thank you," Orihime told him with a smile. She watched as he turned and started running. Turning away, she started back to where the coaches would be at the start of the cross country trail. Her hands rested back on her baby bump when she felt another flutter. "Are you trying to move? You're big enough now for you mommy to feel you. All you need to do is just move around a bit more." Smiling when she felt another flutter, she continued her walking. _She's so close to her movement being felt. I just know it._

**Later that night**

Orihime reached over to the bedside table, and turned off the lights. Ichigo was probably already asleep, and didn't even notice her turn off the light, much less get into bed. He went to bed early because halfway through dinner, he had to go take care of some hollows that were attacking. There apparently turned out to be a couple lower level arrancars with the hollows. So he got a little bit more of a work out than anticipated, and that's why he had gone to bed a little bit early.

Just as Orihime closed her eyes herself, she felt that flutter that she had been feeling all day again. Her eyes snapped open when it became a little bit stronger, and she brought her hands to rest on her baby bump. _Was that really movement?_

Ichigo must have noticed Orihime's quick movement, and he had rolled over from facing the wall to facing her. Although, he didn't look half asleep, he looked wide awake, as he reached out to touch her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I felt it again. The little flutter," Orihime told him. Her eyes going back to her rounded stomach. "It felt stronger this time."

Ichigo sat up, and helped her sit up as well. "Are you sure it was the same thing?" He asked. Not sounding at all tired, like Orihime assumed he would be after the evening's events.

"I'm sure," Orihime started, and gasped when it happened again. "It just happened again." It was stronger, and the flutter was more constant. Not short and quick. "She's moving Ichigo. I'm sure of it."

"What?" Ichigo asked, sounding more alarmed than he meant too. But, it was more out of surprise.

Orihime nodded her head, as she felt it again, this time it felt more like a movement instead of a flutter. "I can feel her moving. She's actually moving," she said, as she grabbed Ichigo's hand, and placed it on her belly. Praying it would happen again, and when it did, she laughed slightly, and watched Ichigo's expression.

Ichigo's expression turned from shock, to amazement, to excitement in the short seconds after the little kick. He joined her laughter. The two sat there laughing for a while, and when the stopped Ichigo pulled Orihime closer to him. The two sat there in silence, Orihime leaned her head against his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. Both her hands, and his free hand were on her belly. Feeling the few kicks their baby girl would give them, was enough to send them both into sleep. Together with their baby.

**Almost a week and a half later, January 13****th**

Orihime turned off her car, and sighed. She shifted in her seat not wanting to get out, and go to school. She looked at the time on her phone. She had only fifteen minutes until the bell would ring for first period to start. _I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I just need something to help me perk up. Like a smoothie. _She smiled at her idea, and her stomach growled at her new craving. Feeling her baby move inside of her made her smile.

The day that the baby started moving, Dr. Ayame explained that the reason why Orihime hadn't been able to feel the baby move as much was just due to the fact that the baby was a little on the small side. Which was normal because the baby had plenty of time to have a little bit of a growth spurt in the next eighteen weeks. The baby would be felt more when she grew, and felt like stretching her legs a little bit. Sure enough that night was the first night the baby's movements could be really felt by Orihime.

Orihime shook her head, and cranked up her car again. Backing out of the parking spot, she only had that smoothie in mind. _Sure the school has smoothies here, but I am craving one from Alona's. _

Alona was a small café a good. They only served lunch at all times of the day. One of their specialties were their smoothies, and Orihime was craving one pretty badly.

As she drove back into the busier part of the city she sighed. She hadn't skipped class before. Well not without reason. Such as being in the Soul Society and a few days when she wasn't feeling up to being at school. Sure a craving is just something she wants not needs, but she truthfully didn't care about skipping at the moment. _All I can think about is that smoothie. _Eventually she got to Alona's and parked. After grabbing her purse she got out of the car. She saw herself in the reflection of her car window.

She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a light pink and grey striped dress that went to her knees over that, and dark grey leggings on underneath the dress. She had on a dark wash jean jacket, and her white boots that stopped underneath her knees. She was measuring around two inches and nine millimeters. Since her jean jacket couldn't button over her bump anymore, her bump was more noticeable.

Walking towards the entrance of Alona's she went a little faster at a cold burst of wind going by. Getting inside and going to stand in line she observed the place. There were only about five people in front of her in line, but there were several people still waiting for food. The way they did business here was that you would order, then you would go sit down, and they would bring you what you ordered.

So she could see a few different tables of people that still hadn't gotten her food. _So maybe this won't take the fifteen minutes that I planned on. I think I could still make it back for the last half of first period if this only take maybe fifteen minutes. _Eventually when it got to one person in front of her she sighed happily when she realized only ten minutes had gone by. _Maybe this wont be so long after all._

"Skipping school, huh?" The girl who had been two in front of her asked. She had been standing at the counter to wait for her order.

The person in front of her was still ordering so Orihime looked to the girl. "Sort of. I just came here for a smoothie, then I'm going back to school," she replied, as she observed the girl.

The girl had black hair that went halfway down her back, and had dark blue streaks through it. The girl wore dark makeup, had a nose piercing, and a tattoo peaked out from under the collar of her jacket. She had on black skinny jeans, a purple shirt with the words 'Loves a Bitch' on the front in bold black letters, a black leather jacket over that, and dark purple knee high converse shoes.

Orihime had seen the girl around school a few times. The girl was in a lot of her classes. Almost in every one except World History and Photography. "What about you? Why aren't you in school?"

"No reason," the girl replied, before walking away towards a table.

Orihime just sighed before ordering. _That was a nice conversation._ After she paid she walked to go find a table. She was about to pass by that girl's table when the girl stopped her.

"Want to sit?" The girl asked.

Orihime hesitated for a moment, but sat down on the other side of the booth. "You're in almost all of my classes, and I have no idea what your name is."

The girl just smirked. "I'm Akira. Your name?"

"Orihime," Orihime answered slowly. Surprised that Akira didn't know. "You not knowing my name is kind of a surprise." She admitted to Akira when she noticed she had raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's not like I'm popular or anything, but rumors have probably been going around about me."

Akira just grinned. "I am not one to listen to silly high school gossip," she started, moving to grab the pepper shaker off the table. She rolled it between her hands, as her grin turned to a smirk. "Most of it's bullshit anyways. So what's the point of paying attention to something that's a lie?"

"I agree," Orihime said, as she smiled. "The rumors about me are most likely true."

Akira leaned back in her seat on her side of the booth, and crossed her arms. "You don't strike me as the person that anyone should be talking about. I see you as an innocent girl that people started talking bullshit about," she said, before raising an eyebrow when Orihime didn't say anything. "Am I wrong?"

Orihime shrugged, as she leaned back against the booth, and rested her hands on her baby bump. "Well I'm not fat."

Akira looked confused for a moment, as she looked to Orihime. She thought, and finally she raised an eyebrow at Orihime. "Really now?"

Orihime saw the Akira's look, and laughed. "Not so innocent anymore, huh?"

Akira moved the pepper shaker back next to the salt, and crossed her arms on the table. "You don't strike me as the typical high school slut type, so what happened?"

"It was an accident," Orihime started, before frowning. "I was at a party with my friends. My best friend actually insisted I go, because I originally didn't want to go. I ended up going with her and our usual group of friends. This guy that I had a crush on for a while was there. Someone had been slipping something in the drinks at the party, and we thought we were careful with staying away from that. But, the next thing I really remember is waking up in his bed the next morning. And only a little over a month later I found out I was pregnant."

The waitress came with both their drinks then. "Two smoothies," she said, as she sat them both down.

"Strawberry banana smoothie?" Akira asked. She smiled when Orihime nodded. "Great minds think a like." She took a sip of her smoothie before setting it down on the table. "What's happening now?"

Orihime sighed after taking a sip of her smoothie. "Ichigo asked me to be his girlfriend after he found I was pregnant. I lived by myself before I moved in with him and his family," she smiled at the thought of Ichigo. "He's really sweet. Always encouraging me to do what's right for our baby. Always caring about me. Always loving me." She laughed, and sipped at her smoothie. "He's been nothing but supportive of me since he found out, and he's definitely not one of those guys who would just leave after finding out. He's just my Ichigo."

Akira took a sip of her smoothie, and listened as Orihime explained a little bit more about Ichigo. When Orihime finished talking, she started to talk. "Where's Ichigo now? He doesn't seem like the type to let you out of his sight. Let alone let you skip school."

Orihime laughed. "I'm not skipping…" she trailed off, before laughing. "Okay, maybe I am skipping. But, I am planning on going to school at some point today. He doesn't know where I am because he didn't go to school with me this morning."

"Soul Society business?" Akira asked lowly.

"What?" Orihime sputtered, and had to grab a napkin to wipe her mouth a little bit. "How do yo-"

"Know about the Soul Society?" Akira interrupted. "I'm one of those people who can see hollows. I wasn't interested in becoming a shinigami so I decided to do things my own way. I found someone to teach me. I'm not with the Soul Society, but I do what the shinigami do basically. I report to the Soul Society occasionally, but I really just work solo."

Orihime nodded. "That's pretty cool, I don't usually hear of that many people who can do what shinigami can do without actually being one themselves," she said, as she looked at the time on the clock on the wall. "I should probably get to school. Why aren't you going? You never gave me a good answer."

Akira shrugged. "I'm not one of those girls that have a bunch of friends. I have a few people that I talk to sometimes, but I am usually by myself. It doesn't really bother me. Because most people at our school can't go a second with out judging someone. I'm judged because of my black hair, and whatever color streaks I have in my hair at the time. I'm judged because of how I dress. They think it gets on my nerves. But, truthfully I don't give a damn."

Orihime laughed as she stood up. "How about a proposal then? You come to school with me, and go to school from now on," she said, as she smiled. "I'll be that friend that likes you for who you are, and I'll be the girl who will beat whoever's ass is making fun of you."

"If you think you can handle being friends with a bitch like me," Akira stood up. "Then I don't see why not."

"Alright, as long as you think you can handle being friends with a pregnant girl," Orihime smiled, and finished the rest of her smoothie. "I think we should get smoothies to go."

Akira laughed and nodded her head. "I like this friendship already," she said, before the two of them went to go order two more smoothies to go.

**Twenty minutes later**

Orihime pulled into a parking space in the schools parking lot. She and Akira got their school bags out of the car before beginning to walk to the school. They had around fifteen minutes left of first period so the girls didn't rush. Orihime pulled out her phone as they walked. "I have like ten messages from Ichigo and my friends." She laughed as she put her phone back into her bag. "Looks like I am going to be in so much trouble."

Akira laughed. "Are you really going to be in big trouble just because you skipped?"

"I might," Orihime said, before she sighed. "Ichigo's probably going to be upset with me for skipping class, and not answering his texts. My friends are just going to be mad for not answering their texts."

Akira took a sip of her smoothie, when they walked in the school. Going up to the second floor where their first period was, she sipped her smoothie again. "Do you think we're going to get in trouble for having drinks in class?"

Orihime smirked. "Who cares? I'm almost five and a half months pregnant, and I can't help it if I need to have a smoothie sometimes. And you're just being my friend by getting smoothies with me."

"You're right. I don't think it'll even matter. Our first period teacher apparently isn't teaching at this school anymore, and we have a new teacher for this class," Akira told her, before smirking. "I hardly think we'll have much trouble. The new teachers usually don't care too much about this kind of stuff."

The two girls started laughing as the approached the door to their class room. When Orihime opened it they were still laughing as they walked in. It wouldn't have been so bad if the classroom wasn't quiet, and the teacher wasn't teaching. But, the classroom was quiet, and the teacher was teaching. So it was pretty awkward when they walked in.

"Would you two like to explain why you two are late?" The teacher asked.

Akira held up her smoothie cup. "We were getting smoothies."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "I would believe that, but it doesn't take that long to get smoothies. This class is almost over."

"That's because we didn't get the shitty smoothies from the school obviously. I may be pregnant, but I don't walk that slow. We went to Alona's," Orihime said, before walking to her seat. She held an expression of no big deal on her face. After she sat down she looked out the window. _I'm so going to get it for that. It's going to be a long day today. _

The teacher was silent, and didn't say anything. Her eyes remained on Orihime before she took a deep breath. Looking to Akira, she raised an eyebrow. Akira just sipped her smoothie, and went to her seat that was closer to the back of the class. Once Akira sat down the teacher started teaching again slowly.

Orihime took another sip of her smoothie before setting it down on her desk. She rested both of her hands on her belly, as she leaned back. She sighed as she felt her baby kick a little, and move around. She didn't bother to get her stuff out for this class, because they only had ten minutes left anyways. _Maybe I am too soft that I always feel self conscious about myself. That's why I can never do anything without feeling bad about it afterwards. I thought that maybe I could change that, but I guess some things will never change. _

When the bell rang ten minutes later, Orihime got up probably faster than everyone. Walking out of the classroom to her locker she spun the dial as she sighed. _I have to get my stuff for my other class, and go upstairs to the third floor. I'm not in the mood for this today. _

"What was with all the talk to the teacher?" Tatsuki asked as she walked up to Orihime's side.

Orihime shrugged. "I don't know why I said it. It just slipped out before I could stop myself. I guess I just forgot I was in school for a minute there."

"So you would have said that if we weren't in school?" Ichigo asked as he walked up with Rukia.

Orihime just sighed. "I don't know."

Before anyone could say anything else Akira walked up on Orihime's other side. "Don't make what she said such a big deal," she said before she crossed her arms. "The teacher is new, so it's not like it was that big of a deal."

Orihime turned so she could look at Ichigo then. "I was going to text you, but I didn't get the chance. You know I wouldn't usually skip class, and it's not going to be a habit so it's not that big of a deal."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before smiling. He kissed her forehead. "I know. Just let me know next time your going to skip class so I won't worry when you don't show up," he told her before he chuckled. "I'm going to go meet up with Chad and Uryu. I'll see you in class."

Orihime nodded, as she went back to going through her locker.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mai asked as she walked up.

Orihime closed her locker, and turned to face Mai ready to speak, but was interrupted by Akira. "Orihime and I went to get smoothies, and missed most of first period. When we came back Orihime told the sub that we went to go get smoothies, and that's all that happened. Not that big of a deal besides the fact that we skipped most of first period," she said, before holding her hand out to Mai. "I'm Akira."

Mai shook Akira's hand, and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mai," she said, before looking to Orihime who was sipping her smoothie. "New craving?"

Orihime laughed. "You have no idea," she took a sip of her smoothie. It was almost gone, but it had satisfied her craving for the most part. "I'll probably end up getting one of these every morning before I come to school from now on."

"Well, just make sure you leave with enough time to get one before school starts. You don't want to be missing much school now, because you'll be missing a lot when you give birth," Mai told Orihime as she laughed. She looked to Akira. "You're in our Biology, P.E, and Math classes, right?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah I think your in my World History class too. Not that Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia would know because they have Honors World History, and they aren't in our class."

Mai laughed. "High five for the regular World History."

Akira and Mai actually high fived making Orihime laugh. "You can celebrate on the way to Biology. I don't want to be late. We have that quiz today," she said, before she shut her locker door. The five girls began walking to the staircase, as their Biology class was on the third floor.

Orihime began feeling a little bit better, as they walked to class. When they got in class and sat down, they began talking. Akira and Tatsuki started talking about fighting, and Rukia and Mai were listening to their debate on fighting styles. Orihime couldn't help but smile as Mai, Tatsuki, and Rukia accepted Akira so easily. _Maybe this day will just keep going up hill from here._

**That evening**

Orihime turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. As soon as she turned off the hot water, she felt the chilly air start hitting her. Getting out of the shower, she dried off as much as she could before leaving the bathroom. Once in her and Ichigo's room she went to the closet, and started to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of white pajama pants, and a light purple tank top. She went to go sit on her and Ichigo's bed then, and she frowned. Her act of skipping her first period that morning had been on her mind all day.

_What was I thinking? I hardly ever skip school, and if I did it wouldn't be just to go get a smoothie. It would be for something important. Then I talked back at the teacher. The only time I've ever talked back at a teacher was back when I first found out I was pregnant. And that was because I was upset and angry. I had no reason to talk to the teacher like I did today. _

Orihime changed her position to laying down. She sighed, and rested a hand on her belly, and rubbed the area where she had just felt her baby kick. _It must have been hormones or something. I wouldn't ever do something like that. I feel completely awful about it now. _She closed her eyes, and let her mind drift off. Trying to get her thoughts away from that morning. It felt like only a few minutes had passed before she felt the weight on the bed change. _Ichigo. _She thought as she opened her eyes, and looked over to see Ichigo watching her. "This morni-"

"You suddenly feel really bad about it huh?" Ichigo asked, a slight smirk grew on his face.

Orihime nodded. "I feel really bad. I'm going to go talk to the teacher before school tomorrow morning, and-" she paused, and frowned. "How could you tell that I felt bad about it?"

Ichigo smirked, and moved so he was on the side of the bed closest to the wall. After sitting down, he leaned back against the pillows beside her. "I knew since after everything happened this morning. I know you wouldn't do that stuff normally. I knew that you'd eventually realize it, and that's why I didn't make a big deal about it."

Orihime sighed. "I was wondering about that. I would assume you would get really mad at me, and I was honestly surprised when you didn't," she said, and she smiled a bit. "It wouldn't have hurt my feelings if you did get mad. You did have every reason to be mad at me. I should haven't skipped school without a really important reason. And either way, I should have told you where I was going."

Ichigo leaned closer to her and kissed her. "Believe me, I was more worried about you than mad at you. At least tomorrow morning I know you'll be at school because you're going to go talk to our teacher."

"So you still trust me going to school by myself?" Orihime asked, smiling as she looked at him.

Ichigo smirked, and shook his head. "Of course not. I'm going to be driving you to school for the rest of the year," he told her, before he pulled her closer to him. Reaching over her, he turned off the light beside their bed. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I introduced a new character (Akira) in this chapter! She isn't actually in Bleach, I made her up for this story!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	14. Apologizing For Hormones?

_Review:_

"_So you still trust me going to school by myself?" Orihime asked, smiling as she looked at him._

_Ichigo smirked, and shook his head. "Of course not. I'm going to be driving you to school for the rest of the year," he told her, before he pulled her closer to him. Reaching over her, he turned off the light beside their bed. "Now get some sleep."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Orihime smiled as Ichigo kissed her forehead. He had drove her to school as he said he would. She felt him rest one of his hands lightly against her baby bump, and then she heard him chuckle.

"She's moving around a lot this morning," Ichigo said, as he felt a lot of movement underneath his hand.

"She's been moving around a lot all night. I woke up twice in the middle of the night because of her kicks," Orihime told him, laughing at the thought of her having woke up completely startled. Only for her to find out it was just their baby giving her a good kick to the ribs. "But, it's okay. It makes me happy to feel her move."

"I like feeling her move too," Ichigo said, before he kissed her again. This time it was on the lips, and it left them both smiling when they broke apart. "I'll see you in class." He was going to let her go speak to the teacher by herself, while he went to go talk to Uryu and Chad.

When Ichigo walked away, Orihime began walking to her first period class. _I'm going to be apologizing for having hormones. That sounds like just the perfect conversation to have with the new teacher. _Taking a deep breath, Orihime opened the class room door. "Excuse me?' She asked in a soft tone. The teacher was standing at the board, writing the class assignments down for the day.

However when she heard Orihime's voice, the teacher finished what she was writing, and looked over to see Orihime. "Miss. Inoue was it?"

"Uh, just Orihime would be fine," Orihime said, as she walked more into the classroom. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday morning." Her eyes left the teacher's to look at the name tag she had on. The teacher's name was Hana Honoka. "Mrs. Honoka, I'm not usually a bad and disrespectful student. I'm almost five and a half months pregnant, and I guess I was just being really hormonal-"

"It's okay," Mrs. Honoka interrupted Orihime. She set the marker down on her desk, before going to sit down in the chair behind her desk. "I understand your situation Orihime. You don't have to apologize for anything."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "You… understand?"

Mrs. Honoka laughed at the confused sounding tone Orihime had. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Orihime felt herself blush slightly as she was taken aback slightly. "I just thought-" she stopped, and laughed. "I just thought you wouldn't understand me because you hadn't been here long enough to know me. And seeing that you're an adult I thought you would just judge me as a foolish girl who has no idea what she's doing anyways."

"Well you're hardly a foolish girl," Mrs. Honoka told her, before resting her hands on the desk. "Look at it this way. I'm only twenty two, and I'll be turning twenty three in half a year from now. You're seventeen, and you'll be turning eighteen in a few months. You're not so far away from me. It's not my place to judge you, and frankly I don't really have the right to judge you. I don't know you that well, and my life isn't completely by the book perfect either."

The bell rang, meaning that it was five minutes until class started. As students began coming in, they went to their seats, but were watching Orihime and Mrs. Honoka. Mrs. Honoka had to stop talking to Orihime for a moment, as she had to get up and speak to one of the other students. However, she came back after a couple minutes, and she sat back down at her desk.

Mrs. Honoka began writing on a piece of paper that was on her desk. "Life's not always easy. With all the twists and turns, you never know what will happen. It's good that you have friends to help you deal with everything. I bet life is pretty stressful right now. Count yourself lucky you have them."

Orihime smiled softly. "Yeah, my friend Mai helps me with advice. She got pregnant her freshman year, and she has been giving me advice on how to get through this," she told the teacher in a whisper so the incoming classmates wouldn't hear.

Mrs. Honoka nodded, before she continued writing on the paper. She gave Orihime the paper. "Well in that case, why don't you and Mai come back during my planning period? Which is your third period. I would like to talk with you, and she is welcome to join us."

Orihime took the paper, and nodded. "I'll let her know. I have class with her next period," she said just as the bell was ringing for class to start. She walked to her desk, and sat down. Feeling the usual tiredness come over her. _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a bit. _She put her elbows on her desk, and rested her forehead on her propped up hands.

It seemed like only a few minutes later when the bell rang for the end of the period. Orihime's eyes snapped open. The assignment of the day rested on her desk in front of her. Just a page with questions on it. _You've got to be kidding me? _Picking up the assignment she realized it was two pages front and back. _Apparently I decided that sleeping through class was a good idea._

"Sleeping in class?" Tatsuki asked, a smirk on her face. Rukia stood beside her, and Ichigo in front of Orihime's desk.

Orihime just sighed. "Did she give us the answers?" She asked, ignoring Tatsuki's question. She put the assignment in her binder, and then put that in her bag.

"Yeah she did at the end of class," Akira answered Orihime, as she walked over.

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe I slept in class again," Orihime said, as she pushed herself to standing up.

Ichigo laughed at Orihime's irritated look. "I'll let you copy mine," he told her before his expression turned to slight concern. "Did you not get enough sleep last night? You told me that she woke you up twice last night. How long did you stay awake each time you woke up-"

"It's okay," Orihime interrupted Ichigo as they walked out of the classroom. "It's no big deal. I'm always tired."

"What's with the negative attitude? Why can't you have a positive attitude whenever I come over?" Mai asked as she walked up to them. She laughed at Orihime's sour look. "I was joking. What happened this time?"

"I feel asleep in class," Orihime said, before mumbling "again" under her breath.

Mai looked to Ichigo. "I've got to go drop something off at the library before class next period, but don't let her get so depressed over it. I used to fall asleep in class when I was pregnant, and it's not the end of the world."

Orihime grabbed Mai's wrist before she could walk away . "Wait, before you go. Even though I'll see you in class, we have to come back to my first period during third period."

Mai nodded. "Alright. You can tell me why next period," she said, before she walked past them, and down the hallway to the stairs.

Orihime stopped by her locker. "You guys can go ahead and go to class. I have to get my book out."

Rukia, Akira, and Tatsuki left, but Ichigo stayed. He leaned against the locker next to hers. "Mai's right. It's not going to be the end of the world just because you fell asleep in this one class."

Orihime got her book out of her locker, and closed the door. She put her book in her bag, and looked to Ichigo. "I know, I just feel awful for sleeping in class."

Ichigo took Orihime's hand as they walked towards the stairs. "Don't feel bad. You can talk to the teacher. I'm sure she won't care as much as you think she will. She'll understand."

"She told me that she did understand when we talked this morning," Orihime told him as they started up the stairs. "I just don't like it that I'm so tired that I can't stay awake in class." It wasn't until they reached the third floor that Orihime had to stop, causing Ichigo to stop. She closed her eyes, and moved her free hand so it was resting on her baby bump. It felt like the baby was bouncing around, and it was making her a little out of breath.

"Orihime?" Ichigo questioned, concern in his tone.

Orihime didn't reply, she just hummed softly. When the baby finally settled a little, she opened her eyes. "She sure takes up a lot of energy. She's going to be a lot like her father," she said, before she laughed a little bit as she looked over to see Ichigo smiling at her. "She's definitely worth it though."

Ichigo smiled at that, and leaned over to kiss her. "I'll try to help you out more. Maybe it will make it easier on you."

Orihime smiled as she looked into Ichigo's eyes. "You've already helped me so much Ichigo. I love you for that. Don't over extend yourself for my sake."

Ichigo kissed Orihime's forehead. "Don't worry about it. We're in this together."

**Third period**

Orihime and Mai had told their P.E teachers where they were going, and then they walked to Mrs. Honoka's class.

"Is Mrs. Honoka one of those teachers that thinks she knows everything?" Mai asked as they walked down the hallway towards the classroom. "If so, I've been lectured enough times in these past couple years I've had Emi, and I don't need anymore of it."

Orihime shook her head. "No. She's very understanding, and she's only twenty two. Not much older than us."

As the two girls walked in the classroom, Mrs. Honoka looked up from the papers on her desk. "Hello ladies. Have a seat," she said, pointing to the two seats across from her desk. "This is Mai, correct?" She asked Orihime.

Orihime nodded her head. "Yep, this is Mai. My life coach." That made the three laugh.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mai asked.

Mrs. Honoka just smiled. "I understand that you've been a mother for almost a couple years Mai, and Orihime you haven't got to experience it yet. But, it's coming in a matter of months," she started, as she stood up from her desk. "I just wanted to let you two know that I'm here if you need any advice. You can come to me. Because I know what your going through." As she came around to stand in front of her desk, she smiled. "I was a teenage mother in high school."

It was quiet for a moment, but Orihime was first to break that silence. "You were?"

Mrs. Honoka nodded, and laugh slightly at the girls looks. "My son just turned four over the holiday's. His name's Ikuto. I got pregnant with him halfway through my junior year, and gave birth to him in September of my senior year."

"So you know a lot about how hard it is. That's why you said you could give us advice," Orihime stated.

"Exactly," Mrs. Honoka crossed her arms. "You two only have four and a half months left of high school. You're almost legal adults. When your done in high school it will be extremely different for you once you are out." She smiled then. "Any questions you might have would be great if you asked them now."

"I've experienced a lot already, but is it going to get harder when we graduate?" Mai asked.

Mrs. Honoka observed Mai. "You got pregnant with your daughter your freshman year, correct?"

Mai nodded. "The month before my freshman year ended, she'll be two on March 18th. Her name is Emi."

Mrs. Honoka smiled. "So you've already have gotten some experience having a baby and school. But, honestly, once you get out of high school it's going to be hard. Sure your daughter has gotten to the age where she doesn't keep you up through the night anymore. But, it's going to be just like going back to those days. If your planning to go to college-which I hope you are-then it would be best to go ahead and plan out a schedule now."

"My boyfriend is in college now, so I wanted to wait a year, then go when he'll be able to have a more flexible schedule for his classes. That way I can take half of my classes at school and half at home. So she won't ever have to be without one of us," Mai explained.

Mrs. Honoka nodded. "That's a great plan so far. It's sounds like you don't have much to worry about," she laughed. "And it's not all that bad after high school. You'll find that it can actually be easier than when it was in high school. It just depends on your outlook on the whole situation." Her eyes went from Mai to Orihime, and she smiled. "Now let's find out what's in Orihime's head."

Orihime laughed slightly. "You are asking for it. So don't blame me when your having to hold your ears to take a break from my talking."

Mrs. Honoka raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "Try me."

So over the next hour Orihime told Mrs. Honoka everything. Mai helped fill in things that Orihime forgot. Mrs. Honoka would explain somethings that Orihime had talked about, and was confused about. Mai would add in a little as well. Then after awhile Mrs. Honoka asked Mai about her story. Now they had a couple minutes before the bell rang so Mai and Orihime had gotten up to get their stuff together.

"Thanks for talking with us," Orihime pulled out her phone from her bag. Walking to the window to try and get service. Her messages popped up, and showed that she had a few from some friends and a few from Ichigo. Scrolling past her friends texts quickly, got to Ichigo's, and smiled as she read over them.

"Checking in with the boyfriend you're about to see?" Mrs. Honoka asked.

Orihime turned around, and had to refrain herself from hiding her phone behind her back. A blush began creeping from her neck to her cheeks.

Mai and Mrs. Honoka laughed at Orihime's blush. Mai walked forward to Orihime. She took Orihime's phone from her, and put it in Orihime's purse. "Your about to see him. It can wait till at least the bell rings."

Orihime just mumbled under her breath, and sighed. She looked back at Mrs. Honoka. "Do you mind if I come to talk to you during this period sometimes? It's PE, so it's really just free period for me."

Mrs. Honoka smiled. "Of course I don't mind," she said before she looked to Mai. "If you want to come as well, come to me in the morning, and I'll write you a pass. I'm friends with your teacher so it won't be a problem."

"Thank you," Mai said softly.

The bell rang, and both Mai and Orihime went to the door. When they got into the hallway they went to Orihime's locker. As Orihime began turning the dial she sighed. "That was a nice talk," she said as she began thinking of the conversation. "Even though I did a lot of talking."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Orihime, what did you expect? She was just here to listen to our stories today. She wanted to let us know that we could go to her if we needed. I'm sure if you want advice you could go ask her something. Or ask me."

Orihime put her biology book in her locker, and took out her World History book. As she put it in her bag she looked to Mai. "I know. Believe me you'll be glad that your not the only one I'm using as my pregnancy bible. I'm going to be asking a lot of questions soon."

"I know. That's not a bad thing," Mai told her, as she closed Orihime's locker door for her. The two began walking down the now clear hallway. The other students were either in class or at lunch. They began approaching the stairs when she sighed. "I'm glad for you. I'm also glad I have someone to talk to for advice." As they began walking down, she crossed her arms. "I basically have been going through this pregnancy based on whatever books Hikari and I could get our hands on."

"That's probably not true. I bet you have had a lot of people to help you," Orihime said, as they were getting to the bottom of the staircase, they could see the downstairs hallway. The hallway was empty except for their friends who were waiting only forty feet away.

"Not so much," Mai replied a bit uncomfortably.

"What about your parents?" Orihime asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs, and had started walking towards their friends.

"There isn't anything to say about them," Mai replied, trying to brush off the conversation.

They had only made it halfway to their friends, but Orihime didn't care. She grabbed Mai's arm to stop her. "Mai?"

Mai just looked at Orihime. "It's nothing."

Orihime looked into Mai's eyes to see sadness, anger, resentment. Three emotions that usually didn't mean a good thing. The tears that brimmed Mai's eyes were the last thing that Orihime noticed. "You're about to cry. Obviously it's not nothing."

Mai just shook her head, and stepped away from Orihime to get out of her grip. "It's nothing Orihime. Drop it." She said before turning around. "I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll see you in math." She began walking towards the stairwell again.

Orihime just frowned, and turned around to watch Mai's retreating figure. "Mai!" She exclaimed, but Mai just kept walking. "Mai!" She tried again, but her friend just turned down a hallway just before she got to the stairs.

Orihime sighed before turning back to finish walking to her friends. The first thing she did was walk to Ichigo. Who automatically embraced her.

"Where in the hell is Mai going?" Akira asked, crossing her arms. "The lunchroom isn't that way."

"She looked upset," Rukia noted, having noticed the expression on Mai's face.

"Anything you want to share with the class?" Renji asked, making everyone laugh.

Although Orihime had only smiled slightly. She remained in Ichigo's embrace, and just turned her head so she could look at the others. "I don't really know. We were talking, and I mentioned her parents. Then she just got so upset all of a sudden."

"Something probably happened with her parents," Toshiro-who had been leaning against the lockers-crossed his arms. "I can look into her records if you want."

"Don't do that!" Rangiku exclaimed. "That's invading her privacy."

"But, it's the best way to get information," Uryu added, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He had experience going into the school systems files, but only occasionally.

Ichigo frowned. "You're not really going to go into her files are you?" He asked Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes went from Ichigo to Orihime. "Only if she wants me too."

"So everything's okay as long as Orihime says it is?" Tatsuki asked. "Orihime we need them to start selling iced coffee in the mornings. Is that okay?" Again everyone laughed.

"You know what I mean," Toshiro retorted.

Before anyone else could add anything to the conversation Orihime cleared her throat. "I don't think that's necessary. I think she's just upset right now," she said, before she looked back down the hallway where she and Mai had been. "Although whatever it is, it can't be a good thing. Her eyes held so much emotion. It's like as soon as I had mentioned her parents she immediately got upset." Sighing deeply, she stepped out of Ichigo's arms, and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go eat lunch."

**The next day, fifteenth of January, after school**

Orihime sighed as she walked down the hallway. The bell had rang ten minutes ago, so a lot of people were already gone from the school. But, there was still a few people around. She had taken a little extra time in Photography to finish the pictures she was developing, and hang them up to finish over the weekend.

Ichigo had left during class because of a hollow. That's why he wasn't with her. Then Mai had left the classroom when Orihime was still putting her pictures up. Once she finished, she got her book bag, and left the room. _I guess I'm going to be by myself for a bit. _She thought, as she started down the stairs. Getting to the second floor, she started to her locker, and noticed Mai.

Mai was sitting down on the floor in front of Orihime's locker. Her back was against the lower level of the lockers, and her eyes were focused up on the ceiling.

As Orihime got closer she smiled. "Are you waiting for me?"

Mai looked over to Orihime, and smiled back. "Yeah, I know Ichigo left. So you'd be here by yourself, and I thought I could stay after a little bit with you."

"You don't have to go pick up Emi from daycare?" Orihime asked, as she began turning the dial on her locker.

"No," Mai said, as she moved a little to her left so Orihime could get better access to her locker. "Hikari is out of school today, and he doesn't have to work. So he had Emi at home with him all day today."

"Ahhh, okay," Orihime said, opening her locker door. It was quiet for a moment. _Why does it feel so awkward? I mean Mai has been pretty quiet since what happened yesterday-_

"I think we should talk about yesterday," Mai said, interrupting Orihime's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, she knew exactly what Mai was talking about, but didn't want to seem like she was too eager.

"About-" Mai was interrupted by Akira's laughter.

The two girls looked to see Akira sliding down the railing on the stairs. Jumping off as she got to the bottom. "Hey ladies," she greeted as she walked over to them. She looked at Mai's expression, and raised an eyebrow. "Who died?"

Mai rolled her eyes, and chuckled when she saw Orihime doing the same thing. "Now that you're here I won't have to say it more than once."

Akira frowned, and looked to Orihime. "What is she talking about?"

"I need to tell you two about why I was upset yesterday," Mai said before Orihime could say anything. "About my parents."

It was quiet for a moment. Orihime stopped transferring her book from her book bag to her locker, and Akira crossed her arms and looked to Mai. "Then talk," she said, rather impatiently.

Mai sighed, and crossed her arms. "Privately."

"No one else is here, besides us," Akira said, motioning to the empty hallway around them. Just then a few people that were still there started down the hall, heading for one of the classrooms for tutoring.

"No one besides all the people here for tutoring and after school activities," Mai corrected, as she crossed her arms.

"I have an idea on where we can go," Orihime said, as she shut her locker door.

Soon the three girls had walked outside the school. Since Orihime was waiting on Ichigo they decided to go down to the pond. When they got to the dock they sat down near the end. It was pretty chilly outside, but they were all bundled up in warm clothes so it was bearable.

"Now you can talk," Orihime said, crossing her arms to get a little bit warmer. "No one can hear us out here."

Mai nodded, and sighed. "When my parents found out about me being pregnant with Emi they hated me. They thought of me as a disgrace. It got to the point that they wouldn't even talk to me. When I got to where I could no longer hide my pregnancy my parents told me they were going to take me out of school, and send me away. And that I was to give Emi up for adoption, and then I could come back."

"Did you really go?" Akira asked.

Mai shook her head. "Of course not. My parents and I screamed at each other for nearly half an hour. After that day my parents I heard my parents calling me so many names. Whore, slut, almost everything you can think of. Whenever they would talk to their friends on the phone I could hear them telling their friends that they couldn't stand me." She felt tears come to her eyes.

Orihime and Akira shared a look. They thought of Mai as the strong unbreakable type. After everything Mai had been through just by having a baby when she was a Sophomore in high school, it showed so much strength. Ever since Orihime had known her Mai had that strong personality. And even though Akira hadn't known her for long, she knew that Mai was strong.

After of controlling herself, Mai continued. "There's not much more to tell. My parents disowned me basically. It got to the point when my dad had hit me because I wanted to continue with school, and my mother slapped me across the face just because I wanted to go outside for a walk. I would still be living with my parents or out on the street somewhere. But, Hikari just happened to be at my house at the time. He took me upstairs, told me to pack up everything I needed, and that I was coming to live with him," she told them, before she sighed. "The saddest part was that they didn't stop me. I haven't even heard from them since then. They haven't even once try to come and see their grand daughter. Not that I would let them at this point."

It was silent. None of the three girls said a word. It was so quiet that the soft wind could be heard whistling slightly. Finally after a minute, Orihime was the first one to break the silence. "So that's why you got so upset when I mentioned your parents yesterday."

Mai nodded. "I try not to mention them at all. It's sad, having to live knowing that my own parents hate me. But, I won't let it affect me. I'm not going to think about it anymore. You two are the first people I've told about this. Besides Hikari, but he had been there to see most of it."

"Do you feel better now that you've told someone else?" Akira asked.

Mai nodded. "Yeah. It's been a while since I've talked about. I feel better," she said, before she looked at her phone, and stood up. "Hikari texted me. He wants to make dinner with me tonight." Despite the depressing conversation they had had, Mai smiled at the thought.

Akira stood up to hug Mai goodbye. Orihime was about to get up, but Mai just bent down to hug her. To make it easier on her.

After Mai left, Akira sat back down. "She seems so happy all the time. I couldn't imagine that happening to her."

Orihime hesitated before replying. "We only can try to understand," she said, her voice sounded slightly strained. She coughed a little to try get her throat to go back to normal. _Except I have a pretty good idea about having parents like that. _

"So when is Ichigo going to be back? I can fight hollows faster than this," Akira said, having not noticed Orihime's pause, and just continued on.

Orihime smiled, and looked down at the water. "There must have been more than they thought. Usually when there is a lot they go back to Urahara's. Just to make sure there won't be tons of hollows grouping up. After the whole Aizen thing, they take lots of precautions," she said, before sighing. "Although I'm not really waiting for him. He usually goes back home after those meetings at Urahara's. I just feel like I need some time outside the house now. It-"

"Shit! I'm late!" Akira exclaimed, jumping up.

"What did you forget this time?" Orihime asked, laughing as Akira stumbled while trying to get everything together.

"I promised my mom I would go to tutoring today because I didn't do so well on our last Biology test," Akira replied. She all of a sudden stopped, and looked to Orihime. "I can reschedule. I don't want you to have to be here by yourself."

Orihime smiled, and shook her head. "That's not necessary. Go ahead and go. You and Mai really didn't need to wait for me in the first place."

Akira nodded, and began running back towards the school. "Bye Orihime!"

"Bye!" Orihime called. She laughed softly before sighing. She leaned back against one of the posts on the dock. Feeling her baby move around a bit inside of her. Yawning, she rested her hands on her baby bump. _I remember the days I could go a night without sleeping because I had to study over the weekend for exams. And now I can't even get through half a school day without feeling like I haven't slept in forever. _Even though her body was begging her to get some sleep she forced herself to stay awake. Although she was still tempted just by being in the relaxing atmosphere. The lake behind the school was beautiful in it's own way. It was more peaceful than the one in the park because nobody really came back here.

Reaching in her purse, she pulled out her phone to check the time. It was around four. So she decided that she could get some reading done. She had to read a book for her Literature class. _The class I slept in yesterday. _She thought to herself, as she opened the book to start reading. Feeling at peace.

Around thirty minutes had passed before Orihime started to smile. She could hear slight taps of footsteps on the dock. Although, she pretended not to notice, and just turned the page in the book. When a shadow cast over her she smiled softly. "Now where did my light go? I can't see my book," she said, as the shadow shortened a bit, and she felt him first kiss her forehead, then her lips. "Now I won't be able to get any reading done if you're here."

Ichigo just smirked. "Fine, I'll just go, and see if there are any more hollows around."

Orihime caught Ichigo's arm as he moved to stand back up. "No way. I couldn't stand being with out you for so long again," she said dramatically. "It was like ten years before you came back for me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and chuckled. He reached down, and placed a hand on her baby bump. "Well she would already be here if that was the case."

Orihime sighed dramatically. "Damn. I knew there was a flaw in that logic."

That made Ichigo laugh. She looked so serious that it actually made him have to sit down from laughing so hard.

"Now why would you be laughing at me?" Orihime asked. A smile on her face as she watched him laugh.

"How long have you been out here?" Ichigo asked her after he stopped his laughing.

Looking at her phone, Orihime calculated the time. "Well it's been around thirty minutes since Mai and Akira left, so maybe forty five minutes."

"You should really be inside," Ichigo told her, as he reached forward and tucked her bangs behind her ears. "I don't want you catching a cold being out here."

"I'm bundled up nicely thank you very much," Orihime said, before she laughed. "You made sure of that before I left the house this morning incase you forgot."

Chuckling, Ichigo held out his hand to her. "Still, I don't want you to risk anything," he told her with a smile on his face. "Ready to go?"

Putting her book in her bag, Orihime took Ichigo's hand. "I guess so," after moving to get up, she appreciated Ichigo's help getting her all the way up. Her baby bump was getting bigger all the time it seemed, and it was getting more and more difficult to work with it.

Taking her bag for her, Ichigo took her hand with his free hand. "Let's go then."

As they walked back towards the school so they could go to the parking lot Orihime smiled. Her mood felt so much better. Earlier that day it was because Mai was unhappy. When she found out why Mai was unhappy she felt better because she could help. Then being with Ichigo always made her happy. Feeling a few kicks to her stomach she smiled. _Those kicks of yours makes me happy too, baby girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Orihime's apology and finding out a little of Mai's past. This chapter was a little bit of a slow write for me. I just had a little bit of writer's block throughout! Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	15. Watching Emi

_Review:_

"_Ready to go?"_

_Putting her book in her bag, Orihime took Ichigo's hand. "I guess so," after moving to get up, she appreciated Ichigo's help getting her all the way up. Her baby bump was getting bigger all the time it seemed, and it was getting more and more difficult to work with it._

_Taking her bag for her, Ichigo took her hand with his free hand. "Let's go then."_

_As they walked back towards the school so they could go to the parking lot Orihime smiled. Her mood felt so much better. Earlier that day it was because Mai was unhappy. When she found out why Mai was unhappy she felt better because she could help. Then being with Ichigo always made her happy. Feeling a few kicks to her stomach she smiled. __Those kicks of yours makes me happy too, baby girl._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Saturday, January 16<strong>**th**

It was around six in the evening. Orihime and Yuzu had cooked dinner as they usually did. Isshin had stayed late at the hospital when there were a few emergencies coming in. So it was just Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and Orihime for dinner tonight. They were sitting at the table, and had just finished eating.

"Why were you two so late coming home?" Karin asked. She and Yuzu were sitting in the chair across from Orihime and Ichigo. Ichigo and Orihime hadn't said much about why they came home late.

"What's your version of late? We only came home an hour and a half later than usual. That's not too late," Orihime smiled, as she felt Ichigo's foot nudge her own. Resting her hands on her belly where her baby just kicked her, she sighed. "Ichigo had to do something, and I had a little something to take care of." She nudged Ichigo's foot back with a little more force than he had used on her.

Ichigo grinned when he felt her almost kick his foot back. "Orihime forgot to mention that half of that time was spent buying her a smoothie."

Orihime laughed. "Well I-" She was interrupted when her phone began to ring, interrupting her. She recognized the ring tone almost immediately._ That's Mai's ring tone._ She thought, picking up her phone, she looked at the screen to see that she was correct.

"Mai?" Ichigo questioned as he listened to the ring tone. He had began to recognize different ring tones she had for her friends. After how much she gets called it was getting pretty easy to distinguish who was who.

Orihime nodded, as she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

_Mai: Orihime?_

_Orihime: Yeah, what's up? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Usually I call you about this time, and you scold me for interrupting you when your studying._

_Mai: Orihime I'm not joking right now._

Orihime paused, and frowned. She could tell by the tone of Mai's voice that it was serious. "What's going on?"

_Mai: I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to anyone right now. I called you because you're the first person I'd call in a situation like this. I-_

After that Orihime couldn't understand Mai's voice. It sounded like she was crying. "Whoa slow down Mai," Orihime said, as she took a deep breath. "I can't understand what your saying." _She sounds hysterical. _Orihime moved to get up from the table.

_Mai: I just got home with Emi when I got the call. It was from the hospital. Hikari was in an accident. _

Orihime stopped from getting up, and her mouth fell open in surprise. "Oh my god. How bad was it? Is he okay?"

_Mai: It was pretty bad. I just got here with Emi. They said someone hit him, and his car spun before slamming into a light post. I don't know about his condition though. I have to wait for his doctor." _Mai had stopped talking, and the sounds of her crying was heard.

That made Orihime clench her fist. "Mai?"

_Mai: I'm scared Orihime. I'm here by myself with Emi. No one has came to tell me if he's alright or not. The only thing I can do is sit, and wait for his doctor._

Orihime put a hand on the table to help push herself up. "Get yourself together, and stay calm. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

_Mai: Thank you Orihime._

Orihime ended the call. She didn't waste any time, and she picked up her plate to go to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Ichigo voice was heard from where Orihime was in the kitchen.

Orihime put her plate in the sink before walking back into the dining room. "Hikari was in a car accident. Mai's sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with Emi. The only thing she has been told was that the car accident was bad. She is completely hysterical, and I'm not going to let her sit up there by herself," Orihime replied before getting her shoes, and sitting down on the couch to put them on.

"I'll go with you," Ichigo said, before getting up to bring his plate to the sink.

Orihime nodded. Ichigo had become friends with Hikari in the past few months. They were a like in a lot of ways. Hard headed, independent, and can be overly protective. Orihime looked to Karin and Yuzu. "You two will be fine right?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Karin replied almost immediately. She had her elbow propped on the kitchen table, and her phone was in her other hand.

Ichigo walked out of the kitchen, and his eyes went to Yuzu and Karin. "You two need to go ahead and take showers. Finish your homework too."

Yuzu nodded happily as usual. Karin just sighed, and nodded less enthusiastically.

Eventually both Orihime and Ichigo had gotten out of the house, and had got to the hospital. It was usually a good twenty to thirty minute drive. Since the traffic wasn't that bad they made in there in twenty minutes. After parking the two walked into the hospital. Ichigo knew the hospital well since his dad worked there. So he directed them to the waiting room that Mai had texted she was in.

When they entered the waiting room there was hardly anyone there. Mai was standing up by one of the windows with Emi in her arms. As soon as she saw Orihime and Ichigo walking towards her she tried to wipe the tears going down her face.

Orihime saw the tears, and felt instant heartbreak for her friend. "Mai," she murmured when they finally got over to Mai and Emi. Orihime wiped the tears from Mai's face since her arms were full.

Mai just sighed. "I know. I need to stop crying. But, I can't help but be so worried."

Orihime just shook her head, and smiled softly. "No it's okay. It's okay to cry. But, you should try to stay strong."

Emi started crying a bit, and Mai instantly started rubbing Emi's back trying to quite her cries. When she had managed calm her down, she looked up to see Ichigo smiling.

"She knows when your upset," Ichigo said, as he smiled at her. "She doesn't like it."

Mai chuckled softly. "She's always been like that," she said, before she sighed, and reached for Emi's diaper bag that was sitting on a chair beside them. Pulling out a small towel, and wiped Emi's face off gently. Trying to calm herself after putting the towel back, she looked down at her daughter. "Look Emi. It's Orihime and Ichigo."

Emi's eyes left her mother's and went in the direction of Orihime and Ichigo. A smile lit up on her face, and she clapped her hands in recognition. "Hime," she said first, her hand reaching out.

When Orihime stepped forward Emi petted Orihime's hair like she usually did, making a smile appear on her face. "Hey Emi," she greeted, laughing lightly at the smile on Emi's face.

Mai's mouth opened to say something, but she heard footsteps coming from one of the hallways that branched off from this room.

"Ichigo? Orihime?" Came none other than Isshin's voice.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Isshin replied almost instantly. "The question is what are you two doing here?" He asked before his eyes went to Orihime.

Orihime just smiled softly. "Nothing's wrong with me or the baby," she said, and she nearly laughed at the obvious relief on Isshin's face.

Ichigo noticed it as well. "How did you know we were here?"

"One of the nurses happened to walk to the check in desk, and noticed you. I was dealing with a patient, and just finished evaluating the injuries. They came in to tell me you were here with Orihime."

Ichigo was already known throughout the hospital since he was Isshin's son. Orihime began to get a reputation here as well. Whenever she came in for appointment's she pretty much talked to everyone.

"We're here with Mai," Orihime explained before Isshin could ask again.

Isshin turned to Mai. Suddenly getting back into his professional doctor type look. He stuck a hand out. "Your Hikari Sato's girlfriend right?"

Mai adjusted Emi on her hip so she would be able to shake Isshin's hand. "Yes I am."

"I'm his doctor. I was just now coming to find you," Isshin said, his face oddly serious.

Mai's look turned to worry almost immediately. "What's going on with him? I haven't heard anything."

"Mr. Sato's injuries aren't as serious as we first assumed. The car wreck was bad, but he was rather lucky. When his car spun around he hit his head on the window, and had got some glass stuck in his left temple. Only a minor injury that we have already taken care of. The only other injury we are concerned with is that when the car hit the light pole his head had hit the steering wheel before his air bag went off," Isshin explained.

Mai took a deep breath at hearing that. "How serious is that?"

Isshin sighed. "He has a concussion. As you probably know concussion's are not things that should be taken lightly. We want to keep him over night to monitor him just to be safe. We're going to monitor him closely for any changes. If he's better by tomorrow we'll be able to determine when he'll be able to be released."

Mai sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

Isshin smiled at her relieved look. "Would you like to see him?"

"Of course," Mai said.

Orihime smiled at Mai. "We'll wait out here so you can see him."

Mai nodded, as she turned to Orihime. "Thank you. Would you-"

Orihime just reached her arms to Mai, and took Emi. "You don't need to ask," she said, as she nestled Emi close to her, and she grinned at Mai. "Go see Hikari. If he's awake tell him that he's so going to get it for making you worry."

Mai chuckled. "Thanks Orihime. I'm sure he's just wanting to hear that."

Orihime shrugged. "Either now or when he gets out of the hospital."

Mai smiled softly. "I'll call for you two soon," she said before following Isshin through the corridor.

As soon as Mai left, Orihime looked down at Emi. Emi's green eyes stared back at her. "You're eyes are so pretty Emi."

Emi giggled, and petted Orihime's hair. "Hime. Pretty."

Ichigo walked forward a bit to stand next to Orihime. "Her eyes are about two shades lighter than Hikari's, it suits her"

Orihime smiled when Emi giggled again. _Maybe I should try to get her to sleep. That will make it easier on Mai. _Orihime adjusted Emi so her head was resting on her shoulder, and sighed. "I'm so relieved his injuries aren't that serious."

Ichigo nodded. "I know. Anything can happen in a car crash, and he was real lucky not to have anything worse happen to him," he said, as he crossed his arms. "Mai was probably really freaking out before we got here."

"When I talked to her on the phone it was awful. Before she told me what was wrong, I was already freaking out. She sounded so upset," Orihime said, before she closed her eyes as she sighed. _I'm already feeling exhausted, and I was just fine a few minutes ago. Maybe I'm still not getting enough sleep. _

Around ten minutes later a nurse appeared in the corridor. "She said it's alright if you two want to come in now."

Orihime got Emi's diaper bag. Then she and Ichigo began following the nurse. Orihime looked down at Emi, and realized she had fallen asleep. "I wonder how she fell asleep while we were talking."

Ichigo looked to Orihime, then to Emi. She was fast asleep. "Maybe your just good at getting her to go to sleep."

Orihime smiled softly. Before she could reply the nurse had stopped at a room. "Here's the room," the nurse said, before leaving. Ichigo and Orihime went in the room then.

Mai was sitting by Hikari's bed, holding his hand. Hikari didn't look too bad. The injury from the glass on his right temple had been bandaged. The rest of him just looked peaceful. Mai got up, and took Emi from Orihime. Realizing that Emi was asleep, Mai was gentle. "I'm surprised you could get her to sleep. I've been trying since I got here."

"I had no idea she was asleep until we started walking here," Orihime admitted. Her eyes went to Hikari. "Was he already asleep when you got in here or did he fall asleep while you were in here?"

That made Mai smile. "He was awake. But, he was close to going to sleep. He went to sleep just before you guys came in here."

Orihime smiled. "Well at least he's getting some sleep."

Mai nodded. "Yeah," she said, as she reached for Hikari's hand again, and squeezed it. _Thankfully he'll be okay. _"I don't know what I'm going to do with Emi though. I wanted to stay here with Hikari over night. But I just don't know how she'll be, and I might just end up with no sleep at all."

Orihime smiled. "I can see your point. There will be people constantly coming into his room, and at some point she'll get woken up."

"Yeah, that's usually how it is at home as well," Mai sighed. "I guess I should just go home, and come back tomorrow. Hikari would understand."

"We could take care of her tonight, and bring her back up here tomorrow," Ichigo suggested after a moment. "That way you won't have to worry about it, and you can stay here with Hikari."

Orihime raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. _I'm surprised he offered. I mean he would offer, but I just would think he wouldn't offer so suddenly._

"I don't know," Mai said, before her eyes went to Orihime. "It could be stressful, and Orihime doesn't need that. She's probably having trouble sleeping as it is, and an almost two year old my make sleep impossible."

Orihime raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face. "What's so stressful about it? We'll get home, she'll probably wake up, and want something to eat. Then she'll go back to sleep. She might wake up once or twice during the night, but she's at that age to where sleeping through the night is easier. Then the next morning if she sleeps through the night, she'll get up pretty early around six or seven. Then she'll need to be fed again, and then she'll stay awake for another hour, then have a short nap. Then the next time she wakes up she'll be more awake."

Now it was Mai's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I don't know how in the world you know all that."

Orihime smirked. "Over the time that I have known you, you tell me a lot of stuff about her. It's not that complicated when I put everything together."

"Well," Mai started, before she looked between Ichigo and Orihime. "Only if you think you're up for it."

**A couple hours later**

Orihime and Ichigo stayed to talk with Mai for another hour. Then they left because Orihime was exhausted. Mai had walked with them out to her car. She got out the foldable crib for Emi to sleep in. Then the car seat as well. Mai explained that Emi had a couple sippy cups in her diaper bag, as well as some snacks she usually liked. After that they said goodbye to Mai, and walked back to their car. After getting Emi settled they drove home.

As soon as they got home Orihime had claimed the shower. Ichigo took Emi, and went upstairs to start setting up the foldable crib. Once she got out of the shower, she dressed for bed, and walked back to her and Ichigo's room. Feeling completely exhausted.

Ichigo was in the shower now, and Orihime had Emi in her arms. When Emi began to stir, Orihime looked down at her. "I bet your hungry," she said to Emi, as she smiled, and reached for Emi's diaper bag. After grabbing Emi's sippy cup and a snack bag, Orihime took Emi downstairs. She soon was sitting at the kitchen table in one of the chairs. With Emi on her lap. On the table she had some cheerios spread out on a plate so Emi could grab them with her hands.

"O's," Emi said, as grabbed another cheerio and put it in her mouth. Her free hand held the handle on her sippy cup, and she had brought it to her mouth to drink from.

"That's some good apple juice isn't it Emi?" Orihime asked the baby girl, and smiled when Emi bopped her head in a nod. Looking up, Orihime's eyes focused on the ceiling. Closing her eyes she thought of how sleep seemed to be calling to her. When she felt Emi's hand resting on her face, her eyes snapped open.

Emi had turned a little on Orihime's lap, and had rested a hand on Orihime's face. "Hime. Done."

Looking to Emi's napkin on the table, Orihime realized Emi had finished her cheerios, and she smiled. "You're very intelligent Miss. Emi," she told the young toddler, as she laughed.

Emi just giggled, as she sipped at her sippy cup. "Hime."

"I guess since you're all fed that you'll be ready to try and get some sleep," Orihime told Emi, as she moved to stand up. After Emi let Orihime get her sippy cup, Orihime moved Emi so she could rest her head on her shoulder. Holding Emi with one arm, Orihime was using her free hand to clean out the sippy cup, and set it on a paper towel on the counter to dry. She began to walk around the kitchen to try and get Emi to sleep.

Not long after the toddler had fallen asleep, the front door was heard opening, then closing, with a slight thud. Orihime walked out of the kitchen to see who was home, even though she was fairly certain it was Ichigo's father. Her thoughts were correct, as she met Isshin's eyes, his eyes went almost immediately to Emi.

"So you offered to watch Emi while Mai stayed at the hospital overnight," Isshin's features switched from tiredness to a mischievous look. "What did Ichigo say after you volunteered?"

"Actually," Orihime chuckled softly. "Ichigo had been the one to volunteer. Of course I was thinking about it, and I was going to volunteer, but Ichigo had asked before I could. Surprising me mostly, but I think he surprised Mai just a little more."

Isshin smirked. "My son has grown a lot since he's known you. Around a year ago, he wouldn't have offered so easily."

"Well," Orihime smiled softened. "He's always been caring for people. He may have hesitated if it happened a year ago, but I think he still would have offered." She yawned then. Her tiredness was catching up to her, and now that she thought about it, she probably looked like she was barely able to stand up by herself.

Isshin had noticed her tiredness, and his smirk turned to a smile. "You should go upstairs, and get to bed. You'll need it," Isshin motioned to Emi. "She will probably be waking you up early tomorrow. I'll probably just get something to eat, then go to bed myself."

As Orihime watched Isshin pass her, to go to the kitchen, she began walking to the stairs. Although her eyes went back to Isshin as she got to the stairs. She caught him staring at her, and she turned back to face the stairs. When she walking up the stairs, she couldn't help but smile. She'd noticed that he seemed more open to her since she got here.

But, now, since she caught him watching her, it was like she knew he cared. Something that she didn't get from her own father, but something she got from her older brother. But, it was different coming from Isshin, since he was more of a father figure than her older brother, it meant a lot more. Not that her brother didn't mean anything to her, but it was just different having another person caring for her in the light of a father figure.

After she got in her and Ichigo's room, she placed Emi in the foldable crib, on top of a few blankets that Ichigo must have placed on the bottom of the crib, to make it more comfortable for Emi, which Emi was definitely enjoying the extra fluff at the bottom of the crib. Orihime had covered Emi with another blanket, that was made of cotton, making it soft and fluffy. Orihime stayed a bit longer, watching Emi sleep, casually stroking Emi's hair. Her eyes went to the clock, and she nearly groaned. It was well past midnight, almost one in the morning, and that's when Orihime finally decided it might be a good idea to go to bed. Leaning down into the crib slightly, Orihime laid a kiss on Emi's forehead, before going to lay down on her and Ichigo's bed.

Just the feeling of being able to lay down made her feel relaxed and peaceful. She closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to her pillow. It was silent in the room for a while. The overhead fan made a slight whooshing sound as the blades of the fan circled around. Giving the room a relaxing, cool air. She had laid there with her eyes closed, feeling as if she would go to sleep any she felt the weight shift on the bed, she knew Ichigo was done with his shower. She'd actually heard the water turn off nearly ten minutes ago, but he hadn't come into the room. So she assumed he had gone downstairs, and had spoken with his father. She opened her eyes, as she turned to face him. "I hope Hikari's going to be okay. I hope Mai will be okay as well."

"Stop worrying," Ichigo said, as he chuckled. Reaching over her, he turned off their light beside their bed. "My dad said Hikari was doing good when he left the hospital, and Mai will be perfectly fine, because she knows Hikari is going to be okay. She might still be upset, but just knowing that he's going to be okay will make her feel better."

Orihime nodded, and closed her eyes. "I'm just worried that something will go wrong. It would kill her if she was there when something went wrong," she said, and she opened her eyes when she felt Ichigo's hand rest on her head, then his fingers began running through her hair.

Ichigo's eyes locked with Orihime's. "If something were to go wrong, their would be doctors their to help. And if she calls at three in the morning, even if your asleep, I'll go up there, and sit with her. It's not going to be that big of a deal, so don't worry."

"You'd go up there for her," Orihime paused, then she took on a small smile. "Without waking me up? I'm highly offended."

"You need your rest. If I were to wake up, I wouldn't wake you up if you were still asleep. Because Emi would need someone to stay here with her, and we'd end up going up to the hospital later on anyway, so you'd need as much rest as you could get," Ichigo explained, a smile growing on his face. "Don't be offended, just be very thankful that I would give you the privilege of having more sleep, and I can tell you secretly are very thankful."

Orihime laughed softly. "You know me so well, is there something else I should be happy about?"

Ichigo pulled Orihime closer to him, and kissed her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her. "That I love you."

Orihime smile was hidden as she rested her forehead against Ichigo's test. "Oh I'm very happy about that," she said, before closing her eyes. Soon her breathing began to settle as she fell into sleep. The smile never left her face.

**Later on that morning, around six**

Orihime had woken up feeling a slight chill, and just wanted to snuggle into Ichigo more than she already was. But, she could hear the sound of fabric move slightly. Like someone moving a blanket around. Remembering that Emi was here, Orihime moved out of Ichigo's arms, and off the bed. As she thought, Emi was awake, and moving around a bit. Her eyes caught Orihime's, and even though it was fairly dark, the young toddler recognized her, and giggled softly.

Without saying anything, Orihime scooped Emi out of her crib, and held the baby girl close to her. The chilly air, made the floor cold under her feet, but she tolerated it, as she walked to the bedroom door. Once she was downstairs Emi giggled. Seeming completely oblivious that it was early in the morning, she seemed wide awake. "Juice, juice, juice!" Emi chanted as Orihime got to the fridge and took out the apple juice.

"Yes, it's time for some yummy apple juice," Orihime said, as she set the apple juice on the counter. Twisting the top off, she poured some in Emi's sippy cup with one hand. Finding she was having a bit of trouble, as Emi was squirming around a little. "You're certainly awake this morning Miss. Emi."

"Juice," was all Emi said, as she clapped her hands when Orihime started to put the lid to her sippy cup on.

As soon as Orihime handed the sippy cup to Emi, the young toddler brought it to her mouth to drink it. "I bet that hit's the spot," Orihime told Emi, as she put the bottle of apple juice back in the refrigerator. _Now I know Mai said that Emi usually didn't eat when she first got up in the morning, and to wait to try feeding her until after she falls back asleep and wakes up again. So the juice is supposed to tie her over. Yes, I believe that's what Mai said. _

Orihime glanced out the kitchen window. Since it was rather early in the morning, the sunrise had just begun. The colors in the sky were beautiful. Going to the back door, Orihime opened it. She felt a crisp cool air hit her body. It was fairly chilly, but it was manageable. _We won't be out here long. _She thought, as she stepped out onto the back porch. It was foggy, so she couldn't see the grass that well, but she was sure it was wet, from the early morning dew. For the first time in a while, it was actually completely silent outside. It was a sweet blissful silence, like something that made her feel relaxed, and calm.

Emi seemed to enjoy the beautiful morning as much as Orihime did, and got distracted from drinking her juice. More of her random, incoherent jabber, with a huge smile on her face. Her jabber turned to giggles when Orihime tickled her feet to get her attention back to her juice, it was a technique Mai taught her when she was over at her house last. It seemed like only seconds after Emi went back to her juice, Orihime could hear soft footsteps on the grass. Since it was foggy Orihime couldn't tell what it was, only a figure. Although she didn't feel nervous at the approaching figure.

"Orihime? Is that you?" Came none other than Tatsuki's way-to-cheerful-for-the-morning voice. She had gotten close enough where her features were becoming noticeable. Her black hair shined and her mud brown colored eyes sparkled. "What's up? We haven't talked in-" As she approached the stairs to the back porch, she stopped talking when her eyes landed on Emi.

Orihime noticed Tatsuki was staring at Emi, and Emi took her sippy cup away from her mouth. Pointing to Tatsuki, she giggled again. "Look Emi. Remember Tatsuki? Can you say Tatsuki?"

"Tat-ski!" Emi's small voice exclaimed, giggling again as Tatsuki climbed the four steps to get on the back porch from the grass in the backyard.

"Good morning Emi," Tatsuki greeted, reached her hand out, she let Emi grasp onto a few of her fingers. The cute little greeting the two of them had whenever they saw each other. "So why is she here and now with Mai? Did Mai go visit with Hikari at his college yesterday, and decide to stay over night?"

Orihime sighed, and closed her eyes. "I forgot you might not know this yet," she said, before opening her eyes. She adjusted Emi on her hip a little bit, before speaking. "You probably heard about the bad accident on the news last night."

"Yeah, it looked pretty awful. I would be terrified if that happened to anyone I know," Tatsuki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you do know him. It was Hikari," Orihime just watched, as Tatsuki's facial expression turned from neutral to shock.

"No way!" Tatsuki exclaimed, despite it being early in the morning, she still managed to be so loud. "Is that why your watching Emi?"

Orihime nodded. "Mai called me after dinner yesterday, and Ichigo and myself went up to the hospital. Ichigo offered that we watch Emi so Mai could stay at the hospital with Hikari." She looked back down at Emi, who was nearly done with her juice, and one of her hands were petting Orihime's hair. "Hikari's going to be okay, thank goodness. If things go well today, he might be able to be released sooner."

Tatsuki's look obviously showed she was relieved. "Well that's good. I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

"Anyway," Orihime started just as Emi finished her juice. The young toddler handed Orihime her sippy cup, and moved so her head was resting against Orihime's chest. Giggling happily. "Let's switch to a more positive conversation. What are you doing up this early?"

"I've got karate in an hour or so, and I was going for a walk. I was using the back trail behind the houses here, and I saw you out here," Tatsuki chuckled softly. "Although, it's surprising I could even see you considering all this fog."

"And you forgot to add the fact that the sun has barely came up, and it's still partially dark outside," Orihime added, making herself and Tatsuki laugh. "Well I hate to cut this conversation short, but it's cold out here. I don't want Emi catching a cold."

Tatsuki laughed. "Well I don't want her getting a cold, and I certainly don't want you getting one," she said, before turning. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Alright," Orihime said, watching as Tatsuki bounded down the steps, and soon disappeared into the fog. Going back inside, Orihime closed the back door, and locked it again. Looking down at Emi in her arms, she realized the young girl had managed to go back to sleep. She walked over to the couch, and with one hand, she made a pallet of pillows and blankets on the floor like Mai had done before when she was visiting. _This way Emi can be safe and comfortably sleeping on the floor._

Once she carefully set Emi down, she covered Emi a little bit with a soft blanket. Going to the kitchen she washed out Emi's sippy cup, and started to fix coffee. When the coffee pot finally finished brewing, she poured herself half a cup of coffee, and filled the rest with milk and a little bit of sugar. Leaving the kitchen she went back to the living room, and set her cup of coffee on the coffee table. She grabbed her History text book off the coffee table, and moved to sit on the couch nearest where Emi was sleeping on the floor. Sitting down, she covered her lower half with a blanket, and started to read.

She soon had her coffee back in her hands so she could sip at it as she read. Her eyes occasionally left her textbook to look over at Emi. Just to check on her. But, Emi didn't wake once. _Mai always told me how Emi could wake up and go back to sleep for a few hours. I just hope she doesn't get woke up when the others get up._

It was only an hour later, when Orihime had just finished what she missed while sleeping in class, and she could hear heavy sounding footsteps coming down the stairs. As she closed her textbook, and put it on the coffee table next to her coffee, she tried to guess who would be coming down here so earlier. _It couldn't be Karin or Yuzu because they usually sleep in on weekends, and the footsteps are heavy. It couldn't be Isshin because he came home late last night, and would be needing the extra sleep. So it must be Ichigo._

Ichigo's honey brown eyes connected with hers, and almost immediately a smile formed on his face. He walked around the other couch, and walked to the couch she was on.

Orihime's eyes hadn't left his face since he walked downstairs, but when he leaned down to kiss her goodmorning, she realized he hadn't put on a shirt yet. Feeling a bit mischievous, as he was going to pull back, she kept her lips on his, as she stood up with him as he moved to stand back up straight. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck.

Surprised by Orihime continuing the kiss, Ichigo hesitated slightly, but tenderly rested his hands on her waist. Kissing her back happily.

When Orihime was sure he was into it, she pulled back, and slid her hands from his shoulders, all the way down to touch his well developed abs. Her lips were just inches from his, and she teased him by giving him a tender kiss, only to pull back once again. "As much as it kills me to say this, you're going to have to put on a shirt. It's chilly, and I wouldn't want you catching a cold."

Ichigo grinned, as he rested his forehead on her own. "It would kill you?"

Orihime just smiled back. "Go put on a shirt," she told him, pushing lightly against his shoulders, before she sat back down on the couch.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes, and jogged back upstairs to go get his shirt. When he came back down, he had on a simple white t-shirt. Which he was still putting on as he came into the living room. He plopped down on the couch beside her, and his eyes went to Emi. "How long have you been up?"

Orihime just shrugged, her eyes going to Emi as well, before looking back at Ichigo. "Not long. I woke up at six, and it appeared that she just woke up as well. So I went downstairs, and poured her some apple juice in her sippy cup. Then I went outside. Tatsuki noticed I was out, and came over. I-"

"Wait," Ichigo interrupted. "You went outside, when no one else was awake?"

Orihime sighed, and crossed her arms. "It's not like it was a danger for me being outside. Yes, it was cold. But, I was only out there for a few minutes."

Ichigo nodded, and moved his hands behind his head. His eyes went back to Emi, who was still fast asleep. "So when are we going back to the hospital?"

Orihime shrugged. "I was going to wait till a more decent time to call Mai, like around ten or eleven." As she moved to uncross her arms, she stopped when the palms of her hands rested on her baby bump. Feeling a few kicks, and swift movement from inside her she smiled. _My baby girl needs something to eat. _She thought to herself as she got up to go get something to eat from the kitchen.

She had only been in there for a few minutes when Ichigo walked in. She was a little bit surprised to see he was holding a very awake Emi. "She woke up?"

Ichigo nodded, as he looked down at the toddler in his arms. "She woke up just after you came in here. How long was she down before I came downstairs?"

"Only for an hour or so," Orihime replied, turning to the toaster when she heard her waffles pop up. Grabbing the hot waffles she quickly dropped them on her plate.

"Ichi," Emi started, her eyes going up to Ichigo's. "Meal, meal."

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat," Ichigo told Emi, a smile on his face as he looked back at her. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and happiness. Looking to Orihime he raised an eyebrow. "What should she be eating? Did Mai have anything specific that she would want her to eat?"

"Ichi, meal, meal," Emi said again, as she moved her hand to rest on his cheek. "Ichi, meal."

Orihime laughed when she noticed Ichigo smiling at Emi. "Well Mai says Emi is in a pretty picky stage right now. So she usually lets her choose what she wants. But, from what Emi's saying, I'm thinking she wants some oatmeal."

"Is that what you want?" Ichigo asked Emi. "Oatmeal?" When Emi nodded her head, clapped her hands, and giggled, Ichigo smiled as he looked to Orihime. "How did you all of a sudden learn to understand baby talk?"

Smiling back at Ichigo, Orihime propped a hand on her hip. "Well, I've spent a lot of time around Mai and Emi these past few months. I'm learning what she's saying from being around her so often," she said, before moving to the pantry. "I'll make her some oatmeal real quick-"

"No, it's okay," Ichigo interrupted Orihime, moving to the pantry. He grabbed the oatmeal. "I'll make it. You got up real early this morning with her. It's my turn now."

"Alright," Orihime said, moving back to take her plate of waffles out of the kitchen and to the table. "Good luck. I'm going to text Tatsuki to see if she made it to Karate yet."

Shaking his head after Orihime left the kitchen, Ichigo went to the stove, and started to prepare the oatmeal. Emi chattered on, and didn't seem to be needing any words from Ichigo to keep going. Finally Emi did slow her talking down when she heard Orihime laughing. She rested her hand on Ichigo's shoulder so she could turn her head to look to the kitchen archway. "Hime."

"You hear Orihime laughing?" Ichigo asked, noticing Emi's focus. "Do you like her laugh? I do. I love hearing her laugh."

"Hime, pretty," Emi said, her head turned back to look at Ichigo once Orihime's laughter subsided.

Ichigo smiled, and turned on the stovetop to start cooking the oatmeal. "Yes, Orihime's very pretty," he said, his eyes went with Emi's back to the kitchen archway at the sound of Orihime's laughter again. _She's very pretty indeed._

**Nearly three hours later at the hospital **

Orihime had propped Emi up on her hip, and bounced her slightly as they had entered the elevator to go to the floor Hikari was on. Ichigo pressed the button with one hand, and the other was holding Orihime's free hand. She had called Mai almost an hour earlier, and Mai said it was fine for them to come back to the hospital. Hikari was asleep when they had called.

So when the walked into Hikari's room to see Hikari awake, and sitting on the side of the bed with his legs hanging off, it was a good surprise. He had been rubbing the side of his neck, which was probably still stiff from the accident.

Mai was sitting by Hikari's bed, still clad in the clothes she had been wearing yesterday, but she looked much happier. Her eyes lit up when she saw Emi, standing up, and letting go of Hikari's hand, to take Emi from Orihime. "Hey beautiful," she murmured to Emi. Smiling when Emi touched her face, and starting giggling at the sight of her mother. Almost immediately Mai's smile got even bigger.

When Mai walked over to Hikari, he immediately reached for their daughter. And as soon as Emi was in his hands, he was already grinning. Emi was happy to see her father, and giggled some more.

Mai was smiling when she turned to Orihime. She gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for watching her," she said before she hugged Ichigo next. "The both of you. Everything is good right now, and now Hikari's going to get to go home."

"That's fantastic," Orihime said with a smile, feeling happy by just seeing how happy Mai was compared. She then walked over to Hikari just as Mai had taken Emi back from him. She punched him on the shoulder that wasn't bruised from the accident, making him flinch, and say "ow". "I don't know if Mai told you, but that's for making her worry so much."

Hikari smirked, and pulled Orihime into a hug. When the hug ended his eyes went to her baby bump. "Hopefully you won't be too annoyed by your mother's crazy attitude when you get older," he said to her baby bump.

Orihime rolled her eyes, and rested her hands on her belly. Looking down to look at her bump as well. "Don't worry baby girl, Hikari's just special," she said, as she looked back up at Hikari, and stuck her tongue out childishly.

Hikari grinned back at Orihime, and looked to Ichigo. "Sup man?"

"Hey," Ichigo smirked, and the two did the typical guy hand shake. "Glad you made it out alive." He added, as he stepped back.

Hikari just shrugged. "Unfortunately my car isn't. I'm going to get to look forward to buying a new one though."

As Ichigo and Hikari got into a conversation about what car Hikari wanted, Mai turned to Orihime. "Do you want me to go with you to go get Emi's stuff out of your car?"

Orihime nodded, and the two left the room with Emi. Once they had gotten to the parking lot, Orihime turned to Mai. "How was it sleeping here last night?"

Mai sighed, and looked down at Emi. "It was interesting. I've never had to do it before," she paused, and chuckled. "Well I have, but I was the one in the hospital bed."

"Oh yeah," Orihime guessed Mai was referring to when she was pregnant. "Was the only time you had to be in the hospital when you went into labor?"

Mai shook her head. "When I was around four months, I was still going through morning sickness, and I passed out from getting sick so much. I woke up in a hospital bed after that. Then when I was getting close to thirty two weeks, I had to be admitted because they thought I was going into preterm labor. I had been having braxton hicks contractions really bad, and apparently they were turning into real contractions. But, lucky for me, the doctors managed to stop it the preterm labor. Then of course there was my actual labor."

"That's sounds great to look forward too. I was hoping I would be lucky, and not have to go through Braxton hicks," Orihime said with a sigh.

"Trust me on this Orihime," Mai reached out to touch Orihime's arm. "Compared to actual labor, Braxton hick contractions are just small pain."

"Thanks for scaring me," Orihime said with a laugh.

Mai grinned. "You could either hear it from me or your doctor. Either way there's no hiding what's going to happen."

As they got to Orihime's car, she opened the trunk to get the foldable crib, and the diaper bag. "Her car seat is in the back seat," she told Mai. When Mai had opened the back car door, to get the seat out, Orihime closed the trunk. Her eyes went down to her baby bump. _No matter how much pain it will be, I'll go through anything for you. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing the scene when Orihime and Ichigo watched Emi, as it kind of gave them the somewhat idea of having a child to take care of. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	16. Karin's Crush

_Review:_

"_Trust me on this Orihime," Mai reached out to touch Orihime's arm. "Compared to actual labor, Braxton hick contractions are just small pain."_

"_Thanks for scaring me," Orihime said with a laugh._

_Mai grinned. "You could either hear it from me or your doctor. Either way there's no hiding what's going to happen."_

_As they got to Orihime's car, she opened the trunk to get the foldable crib, and the diaper bag. "Her car seat is in the back seat," she told Mai. When Mai had opened the back car door, to get the seat out, Orihime closed the trunk. Her eyes went down to her baby bump. __No matter how much pain it will be, I'll go through anything for you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later, Friday, January 22nd<strong>

"This was the greatest idea you've every had Orihime," Rukia said, sighing happily.

Orihime just chuckled. "Are all of my other ideas not great?"

"It's not everyday you suggest we actually have a girls night out," Tatsuki said, grinning. "And you know that it's rare for me to ever want to do something so girly."

The three girls were at the spa, currently just finishing up getting massages. They got the spa nearly an hour ago, first thing they did was get mani/pedi's. Then they went to go get a massage, and they just finished that up. After getting their robes back on, they were guided to a room a few doors down. In the room there was an indoor heated pool, but they went to the lounge chairs.

Orihime looked at her nails, she requested they paint them pink, and the lady even painted the female symbol on her thumbs. She thought it was cute, considering she was having a girl. Soon they lady that guided them came back, and after they ordered something to drink each, she gave them all facials, and set cucumbers over their eyes. "This is the best."

"It is," Rukia agreed with a sigh. "I'm glad we're spending time together."

"It's not over yet," Orihime said, moving her hands so she could rest them both on her baby bump. "We're still going shopping, then going out to eat." Originally they were going to go shopping before the spa, but they decided to go to the spa first because Orihime's back was hurting her, and she needed a message. She couldn't exactly lay down on the table, so they had to have her in a massage chair, so the masseuse could massage her back that way.

A good five minutes passed in blissful silence when the lady finally came back, after setting down each of their drinks, she helped them take off their facials. Encouraged them to take a dip in the pool if they wanted, this was a private room so it would just be them. Then she left.

Although the three girls just remained in their lounge chairs, and sipped at their drinks. "I can't believe I'm actually asking this," Tatsuki started, as she finished her drink. "But, can we go shopping now?"

Rukia and Orihime shared a look before laughing. "Sound good to me," Orihime said, moving to stand up.

**Nearly an hour and a half later**

The girls were walking down the sidewalk, trying to find a place to eat. A few shopping bags in their arms, and smiles on their faces. "We should do this more often," Orihime said, adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder. She hadn't gotten much while they were shopping, considering she couldn't really fit most clothes that much anymore. But, they did go into a few maternity stores when they passed them, so she got stuff from there. Although she did have fun, helping the other girls shop.

"Yeah, but not too often," Tatsuki grumbled, making the other two girls laugh. "Well if we do, we're not doing this girly stuff each time. We can switch out what we do."

"That's fine," Orihime smiled. "We'll just have these special nights every once and a while. Now, I smell something really good. We're definitely eating wherever it is." Her eyes went to the Italian restaurant not that far away from them. It was the smell of the spices that made her mouth water. "I don't even like Italian food that much, but this girl does." She said pointing to her baby bump, making Tatsuki and Rukia laugh.

"Italian it is then," Rukia said, as they headed for the restaurant.

All three girls happily joked around, and talked about a whole bunch of gossip. Something they hadn't got to do in a while. But, they were happy, being together again.

**A week and a half later, February 1****st**

_Please, please, please settle down baby girl. _Orihime thought, as she rested both her hands on her baby bump. Letting her back rest against her seat, she sighed when she felt more movement. Closing her eyes Orihime frowned when her ears began to drown out what the teacher was saying. All she could focus on was the fact that it felt like her baby was doing flips inside of her.

Suddenly the bell rang, and it made her jump slightly in surprise. Opening her eyes, as everyone started getting their stuff together. Getting her bag, she groaned when she realized that she hadn't learned anything in that class. Bringing a hand to her forehead, as she walked out she groaned again. _I'm going to fail this class._

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, walking to Orihime's side.

"Yeah. The math we learned isn't that hard," Mai said, crossing her arms when they stopped by the stairwell. "I'm sure if you're struggling with it one of us can easily teach it to you."

"It's not the math," Orihime said, before groaning again. She rubbed her temples with her hand. "Well it is kind of the math, but really it's the whole class."

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, walking up with Uryu and Chad right behind him. Rangiku, Renji, and Toshiro went back to the Soul Society this morning so they weren't there.

"I didn't learn anything in that class," Orihime said, continuing to rub her temples. "I'm not over exaggerating either. I couldn't even tell you all what we were even talking about."

"Did you fall asleep again?" Rukia asked, propping her hands on her hips.

Akira shook her head. "No, I was sitting right next to her. Her eyes were open for most of the whole class."

Ichigo's eyes went from Akira and Rukia to Orihime. "Was it because you were tired that you weren't focused? That's my fault, we should have went to bed earlier last nig-"

"It wasn't that," Orihime said, before dropping her hands to rest on her baby bump. "I couldn't focus, because she kept moving around, and it was distracting me."

Mai laughed, and uncrossed her arms. "Story of my life my Sophomore year. I'm pretty sure most of my classes I spaced out in were because Emi would kick me in the ribs every five seconds."

"Well, she wasn't kicking," Orihime said, her eyes glanced down to her baby bump. "It felt like she was doing flips inside of me." Feeling the familiar pressure of having to pee Orihime sighed. Slipping her bag off her shoulder, she handed it to Ichigo. "And now she's sitting on my bladder, and I really really have to pee." Was all she said, before she walked off in the direction of the girls bathroom.

That made the other girls laugh. Mai just looked to Ichigo. "So she has a doctor's appointment today?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, we're supposed to be leaving now to go to it," he said, before looking to Chad and Uryu. "We'll be done around four or five if you two want to meet at Urahara's around five?"

Chad nodded, and Uryu pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit. "That time will work."

"Alright five it is then," Ichigo said, before crossing his arms, and leaning back against the wall behind him. Holding Orihime's bag still, it made his eyes go in the direction Orihime had went. A smile appeared on his face when he thought of her.

**Later on that day, around four **

Orihime and Ichigo walked through the front door of the Kurosaki house. Orihime was tired already, and just wanted to lay down. Ichigo was just glad to be home after the long time they spent at the hospital. It took them almost forty five minutes to get the hospital, and then Orihime's appointment lasted another forty five minutes. Then they stopped, and grabbed something to eat after her appointment. So when they finally got home they were happy.

Orihime moved to take off her jacket. Isshin wasn't home yet, so she needed to pay attention to getting her homework done, getting dinner done, and getting Yuzu and Karin taken care of. And just by listening she could tell Yuzu was in the kitchen starting dinner, and Karin was no where to be found, but that didn't last long.

"Orihime come here!" Karin called from the top of the stairs.

"Let her put her stuff down first!" Ichigo called back up to Karin before Orihime could say anything.

Orihime just laughed, and put went to put her stuff on the table. "I'll be there in a moment Karin!"

Ichigo set his stuff down, and moved to kiss Orihime on the top of her head. "I'm going to meet Chad and Uryu at Urahara's. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Alright," Orihime said, smiling as she looked up at him.

Kissing her on the lips, Ichigo then turned, and went back to the door.

Orihime kicked off her shoes, and bent down to pick them up. Going upstairs, she tossed her shoes into her and Ichigo's room. Then she went to the girls room. The first thing she noticed was one half of the room was completely spotless, and the other side of the room had stuff everywhere. _I don't really have to guess who's side is who's. _

Karin was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed, and she had her eyes closed. Although she opened her eyes when Orihime walked in. She didn't say anything though, and it looked almost as if her cheeks started turning red.

"So what did you need?" Orihime questioned as she walked further into the room, and that's when her eyes went to the girls closet. Now that she could finally see the closet, she raised an eyebrow. It seemed like almost every article of clothing the girls owned was on the floor. In piles, some were inside out, and others just strewn about. She looked back at Karin, and propped her hands on her hips. "What's this about? Did you suddenly decide your closet was too crowded or something?"

Karin only half smiled back. Looking at her closet herself, as she shrugged. "I need some help."

It only took a few moments for Orihime to figure out what was going on. The way Karin was blushing was one thing. Then she noticed Karin's binder that was lying on her bed, had a few doodles on it, with hearts. _She's crushing on someone._ "Who's the guy?" Orihime asked, as she walked over to the closet, and began picking up the clothes to put them back on the hangers.

Karin nearly jumped out of her skin, at Orihime's question. "I-I didn't say anything about a guy," she managed to spit out as she walked over to help Orihime pick up the clothes.

"You didn't have too," Orihime said, as she chuckled softly. Karin just looked embarrassed, but at the same time it was so cute. They worked in silence, and when they were getting halfway done with the clothes, Orihime sighed. Although she still had a smile clear as day on her face. "If you don't talk about him, how am I supposed to help you?" She tried again, as they finally finished. She turned to look at Karin.

Karin was silent for a moment before going to sit down on her bed. "Well," she started as she leaned back against the pillows on her bed. "He's this new kid. Well he was the new kid. He moved here at the start of this semester. His name is Ryuu." She felt warmth creep from her neck to her cheeks again, and she covered her cheeks. _This is a just a great time to be embarrassed. I thought I could at least tell her all the details before I would do something this embarrassing. _

When Karin has stopped talking, then started blushing, Orihime couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She went to shut the door, then she walked over to Karin's bed, and sat on the end. She leaned back slightly, and supported herself with her arm. Her other hand rested on her belly. _She's embarrassed. I guess she really likes this guy. _"Come on Karin. You shouldn't feel embarrassed. We're both girls here. I've gone through this stuff before, and I'm not going to make judge you."

Karin slowly removed her hands from her cheeks. Trying to ignore the fact that her face was probably still as red as a tomato. Her eyes flickered to the closed door, then to Orihime. With a nod, she sat up, and crossed her legs. "As soon as he came to school, he was instantly classified as a popular kid. But-" she stopped again, a small smile creeping on her face, while she only seemed to blush harder.

That made Orihime raise an eyebrow. _Now I really want to know what about this boy could make her blush so much. _"Any day now Karin. By the time you tell me, my baby will already be here.," Orihime teased, as her eyes glanced down at her baby bump for a second.

Karin just laughed. "Okay, okay," she said, before she sighed, and crossed her arms. "Ryuu's not like the popular kids at my school though. He's more down to earth, not stuck up. He really smart, he likes to participate in clubs, and he plays soccer. Of course that's how I got introduced to him personally. It was almost a week ago when he showed up at soccer practice after school. The coach said he was the newest member of the guys team. Then he went, and greeted his new teammates on his team."

"I thought the guys team and the girls team practiced separately," Orihime said before Karin could continue. "That's how it usually is, right?"

"Well, we both have the same coach. And our games are usually on the same day. When one team is playing, the other team is cheering them on. And it's the same if our games are on different days," Karin explained, before she shook her head. "Anyway, the teams practice together to help each other get even better."

Orihime nodded. "Oh okay. Carry on."

Karin nodded back, and a smile came on her face once again. "We had started drills. Once we had finished, coach had to go get something from inside the school, and told us we could play a quick game if we wanted. So we did. We put together two teams, both mixed with girls and boys. I was on the opposite team to him, but I didn't really care at the time," Karin then fell back against her pillows, giggling. Which was really unlike her. "And it eventually got to the point that our teams were tied, and the two of us ended up facing off. He had the ball, and was heading towards our goal. I was running beside him, and I was trying to look for the best opportunity to steal the ball. When I found it, I quickly acted, and as soon as I stole the ball away from him, ours eyes connected, and he looked so surprised." She started laughing, and wrapped her arms around herself as she laughed.

Orihime watched Karin, and her grin turned into a soft smile. _It's good to see Karin happy like this, I've never thought I'd see her ever connect with anyone like this. _

Karin had managed to stop laughing, and she looked up at the ceiling. "As I started racing back to the other side of the field, maneuvering past the other team and my own teammates to get to the net. Before I knew it Ryuu was coming up beside me. But, instead of getting the ball away from me quickly, he just matched my speed, and he looked over at me," she said, and her smile grew even more. "He started talking to me about that steal. I tried not to talk back to him too much, because we were getting closer to the goal. But, he kept trying to talk to me. At the last moment before we got in range to the goal, I looked to him for the first time. Our eyes connected again, and I knew he was going to try and take the ball away from me. So I moved quickly in a circle just as he moved for it, and was able to go past him and kick the ball into the goal."

"Oh," Orihime started, as she had to change her position when her back started aching. Rubbing her lower back, she sighed. "Sorry my back hurts. Continue."

Karin nodded, and continued. "Anyway, after my team and I celebrated I jogged over to this tree that was only like twenty feet away from our soccer field, and I sat down in the shade. It was only like ten seconds after I closed my eyes, that I heard someone sit down next to me. I opened my eyes, and Ryuu was there. He handed me a water bottle, and took a drink of his own. He complimented me on my goal, and that was when we really started talking," she sighed happily then. "I had no idea, but we have a lot in common. He likes a lot of the things I like, and he even told me he wasn't that into being in the popular crowd. Then he told me that he wanted to be friends with everyone."

"Sounds like he's a nice guy," Orihime commented, a smile on her face.

Karin's eyes widened. "Oh believe me, he is." Almost as soon as she said that, she had covered her mouth with both her hands, and her blush came back.

That made Orihime laugh. "You get embarrassed too easily. What did I say before we started talking about all this stuff?"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Karin apologized before laughing. "Anyway, since that day, we've talked more and more. Since we have every class together, he managed to have it arranged that he sat next to me in every class. In lunch, he started coming outside to eat with me," she sighed then, and fell back against her pillows. "I realized I really liked him today."

"Now, what made you realize that?" Orihime asked, raising an eyebrow again.

Karin didn't reply for a second, she took a deep breath before looking back at Orihime. "He was walking me home after school today. Yuzu had already left the school earlier with some of her art friends. When we were walking home, we were laughing about something, then all of a sudden he grabbed my hand, and stopped me," she paused again, as she sat up so she could look Orihime in the eyes. "Then before I knew it, we were face to face. He was looking at me, almost studying me. Then he leaned towards me, and kissed me on the forehead. Then asked me if I knew how beautiful I was."

Orihime smiled at that. _That's so adorable. Her first crush seems like he's a real genuinely nice guy._ "Karin, that's wonderful. He must really like you."

Karin just smiled softly, and got up from the bed. She walked to her closet, and crossed her arms. "I didn't respond at first, but I eventually just mumbled about him putting me on the spot like that. At first he didn't say anything, and I thought I offended him by saying what I did. But, right before I could say anything, he just smiled, and kissed me on the forehead again. Then he told me I was very beautiful, and one day he would get me to say it myself. Then he started walking again, he still was holding my hand, so I caught up with him."

Orihime sat up a bit straighter on the bed, and grinned. "Aww. That's just so sweet! I know I haven't met him yet, but he sounds perfect."

"I really like him, Orihime," was Karin's reply. "I've never felt this way about a guy before, until I met him. I mean I consider talking to Yuzu, but she wouldn't be much help." She propped her hands on her hips, as she looked to Orihime. "Boys are always fawning over her. She's like that sweet, nice, pretty girl that every guy wants to date. Although she's completely oblivious to all the guys, and she wouldn't really be a reliable person for advice." She turned back towards the closet. "I need your help on what to wear, and what should I do."

"Well Karin, here's the deal," Orihime started, as she rested her hands on the bed behind her. "I'll take you out tomorrow after school to go buy you some new clothes. Although I don't think you need to change your style too much. If he really likes you, then he likes you for you. And after that, I'll teach you a few things about make up." She added, looking at the faint traces of eye liner on Karin's eye lids. They had been smudged, and needed some work. Then there was a couple different shades of eye shadow smeared on her eyelids as well.

"Can we bring Yuzu?" Karin asked. "I think it would be better if she came with us, so no one will ask questions as to why I want to go shopping."

"Of course we can bring Yuzu," Orihime replied. "It would be good for her to learn some of this stuff too. I mean, for whenever she realizes that guys are indeed interested in her," she said, before she stood up. "Now if you want, I can go ahead and get that eyeliner and eye shadow off your eyes before we go downstairs. So no one will ask questions."

Karin nodded, and walked with Orihime to the bathroom. Feeling oddly excited and nervous for tomorrow.

**The next day, February 2****nd**

_They are more different than I thought. _Orihime thought to herself as she, Yuzu, and Karin walked out of the mall. During the whole shopping trip, Karin wanted more darker, guy-like clothes, while Yuzu wanted more frilly, feminine clothes. Which often led to conflict between the two girls whenever they were in a store that the other wanted to look in. For example Karin complained the whole entire time they were in a clothing store called Pretty in Pink. While Yuzu commented on how disgusted she was whenever they walked into R-EX. A well known store where most girls that had a more guy like style liked to shop.

The whole two-hour shopping trip wasn't that bad though. The first hour both girls got to go to stores where they wanted to go. But, the second hour Orihime took them to stores that they hadn't ever been in before. Introducing them to more older types of clothes instead of the usual clothes they had been accustomed to buying. She actually managed to get Karin and Yuzu to agree to try some new things. Like she managed to get Karin to try on a dress. It was a simple dress that was a darker blue, but had silver designs on the bottom of the skirt, that went up the front of the dress. Then she managed to get Yuzu to try out some skinny jeans. They were light wash skinny jeans with no holes, but it was different than her usual skirts or dresses.

The best part was when she both introduced them to the makeup counter. Where there was tons of brands of makeup and the people working the counter showed both the girls basic makeup for them. She watched as the both kind of got into the process. Asking questions here and there.

"Hey Orihime, why did you take us shopping today?" Yuzu asked, as they reached Orihime's car, the cold winter wind sweeping past them.

Orihime watched as Karin nervously looked from Yuzu to Orihime. Smiling slightly, Orihime unlocked the trunk of her car so they could put their shopping bags back there. "I just thought it would be nice to go shopping, just us girls. I thought it was about time that you two got a little lesson in clothes and in makeup. You'll both be in high school next year, so it makes sense to go ahead and introduce you to this stuff now," she said, covering her mouth trying to hide the smile when she noticed Karin's obvious sigh of relief at her explanation.

When Yuzu walked to the car doors, to get in, Karin looked to Orihime. "You saved me from having to explain to her," she said, and the look on her face was obvious relief, but also slight embarrassment. Her black hair flying freely around her face, as the cold winter wind continued sweeping past them. "Thank you."

Chuckling, Orihime shut the trunk of her car. "I wasn't really lying or anything. It's true what I said. I think this was a great opportunity to introduce the both of you to all this, considering it won't be much longer before you're going to be in high school," A few kicks from her belly, made her hands drop to rest on her baby bump, a smile on her face. "You're going to tell her sometime aren't you?"

Shrugging slightly, Karin smirked. "Depends on what happens."

"Come on you two, I'm freezing!" Yuzu exclaimed from inside the car.

This caused both Karin and Orihime to laugh. "Alright, we're coming," Orihime said, as both she and Karin split to opposite sides of the car. Both still holding smiles on their faces.

**Later that evening**

_What is world history every going to do for me in life? _Orihime thought as she twirled her pencil around her fingers as she looked at the title of the page in her textbook. Her teacher gave her some extra credit reading assignments to makeup for the things she had missed while sleeping away in class. Of course it was a good thing her teacher was being nice and being lenient with her. But, honestly two chapters of reading wasn't what she considered a good time.

"When is Ichigo supposed to be back?"

Yuzu's voice had snapped Orihime's focus out of her thoughts, and she looked up. The younger of the two Kurosaki's sisters stood beside the other couch, her light brown hair pulled up, and out of her face. Orihime smiled slightly, and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He texted and told me they had found some hollows, and I know he went back to Urahara's after they finished fighting off the hollows, and I think I sensed more come. But, I'm not really sure now."

Thinking to herself, Yuzu crossed her arms. _Maybe he's in the Soul Society now, and he just forgot to text Orihime to let her know. Should I make him dinner? But, what if he doesn't come home? Then I'll have leftovers. _The light brown haired Kurosaki girl smiled softly. "I was going to start dinner, but I don't know if he'll be home or not. I don't want to waste food, but I want to make sure he'll have something to eat if he comes home."

"I'm sure he's coming home," Orihime said with a smile. Closing her history book she put it on the coffee table. "He'll probably be home in less than an hour. Meanwhile, I'd love to help you cook dinner." _Anything to get out of reading my History chapters._

"Okay, that sounds great!" Yuzu said enthusiastically. Happy to have Orihime help.

Not even thirty minutes later, the two girls had dinner almost finished, and were just waiting for things to finished cooking. The front door was heard opening, and not much later, Ichigo made his appearance in the kitchen. "That smells good," he said, eyeing the dinner they were making.

Yuzu grinned. "Orihime and me made it," She said, jumping down from where she was sitting on the counter. "I'll be right back Orihime, just going to check to see when Karin will be out of the shower, and to let her know dinner's almost ready."

When the younger girl left, Orihime looked to Ichigo. He looked tired, but everything was still intact. No injuries or anything. "Are you okay? You look tired."

Ichigo only walked towards her, and hugged her in greeting. But, instead of letting go he just held her to him. "I'm tired, but not that much. We had went to go fight the first group of hollows, but when we went back to Urahara's afterwards, we sensed another group. However we weren't expecting for their to be three arrancars in the group of hollows."

Frowning slightly, Orihime just rested her head on his shoulder, letting his arms wrap more around her. "More arrancars again?"

Ichigo nodded, and rested his head lightly against hers. "Yeah, they seemed almost as if they were waiting for us with the hollows."

"That's not good. Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku went back to the Soul Society yesterday. Was it just you, Chad, and Uryu?" Orihime asked, as she was feeling herself worry a bit. The fact that there were more arrancars popping up meant that Aizen could be planning something, or maybe it could be some new villian.

"Well Rukia showed up for the hollows the first time. The second time when the arrancars were involved, they were there. But, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji showed up for the last half of the second time," Ichigo explained, feeling a little movement by his abdomen. Pulling back a bit, he looked at Orihime with a questioning look on his face.

Orihime smiled softly, despite the serious conversation they were having. "That was her moving," she said, as she left a hand on Ichigo's arm, and she let the other one rest on her belly. Her smile grew when she felt more kicks, and her movement from within her. "It's so different feeling her move. I mean at first it was just like little flutters, but now she's really moving in there."

Ichigo, letting thoughts of the arrancars leave his mind, as he let a hand rest on her belly as well. "It sure is different," he started, his smile grew as well. _Feeling her move is just another reminder that no matter how bad things get with arrancars and hollows, life goes on._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Life does go on indeed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have been wanting to write in a girl's night out with Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia for a while! And Karin's got herself a little crush! :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	17. A Bit Personal

_Review:_

_Ichigo explained, feeling a little movement by his abdomen. Pulling back a bit, he looked at Orihime with a questioning look on his face._

_Orihime smiled softly, despite the serious conversation they were having. "That was her moving," she said, as she left a hand on Ichigo's arm, and she let the other one rest on her belly. Her smile grew when she felt more kicks, and her movement from within her. "It's so different feeling her move. I mean at first it was just like little flutters, but now she's really moving in there."_

_Ichigo, letting thoughts of the arrancars leave his mind, as he let a hand rest on her belly as well. "It sure is different," he started, his smile grew as well. __Feeling her move is just another reminder that no matter how bad things get with arrancars and hollows, life goes on._

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later, Friday, February fifth<strong>

"Now that was fun," Orihime said, laughing as Ichigo took her hand, and intertwined their fingers.

They just left the same Italian restaurant Orihime had gone with Tatsuki and Rukia two weeks ago. They went on a sort of unofficial date. Originally they were walking in the park, and were going to walk to the car, but Orihime smelled the aroma's coming from the Italian restaurant again. Ichigo asked if she wanted to eat there, and she happily said yes.

Ichigo laughed at her happy expression. "I think that should count as our first date."

"We've been out together before though," Orihime pointed out. Although she couldn't remember any previous times where they had an official private date.

"True," Ichigo agreed, before he laughed. "But, this is the first one where it's just been the two of us for an evening, no interruptions."

"I guess you're right," Orihime said, before she sighed and looked up to the sky. It was getting dark, the sun had almost gone done, shadows were everywhere. It was peaceful though, although she felt it was time to talk to Ichigo about what had been bothering her. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked after a moment, curious to what she wanted to say. He had been feeling that something was up, it had been bothering him, but he didn't want her to get upset by him asking.

"It gets uncomfortable sometimes," Orihime started, thinking of what had been on her mind most of that dinner.

Not at all sure of what she was talking about, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

At first Orihime paused, trying to think of how to start. "I've been thinking about our situation for a while now. Our relationship is strange," she said slowly. "I mean, I got pregnant, then moved into your house almost as soon as you found out. I mean it's not because I don't like you, I love you." She silently cursed herself. She didn't want him to think she was upset with him or anything like that, that wasn't it at all. She just needed to get what she needed to say off her chest. "Now only five months later, I'm completely in love with you. Everything has just came together so fast, it's a bit overwhelming."

Suddenly, Ichigo had stopped walking, and stopped her as well. He observed her for a moment, not saying a word. Trying to think of the best way to respond to that. Because truthfully he agreed with her, their relationship went from being just friends, to having a baby together in a month in a half. Now five months later, they were happily together. No question about it, not even bothered by the fact of their strange relationship until now. "Hm…"

Managing to keep her look of calmness on her face, Orihime studied Ichigo as well. She knew he wasn't mad, but she couldn't help but think he might be, because she was questioning their relationship. _I can't help but wonder about it, and I hope he understands. I mean any other guy would wonder why our relationship has remained at a simple level. We haven't sex again, we don't go making out with each other every ten seconds, we don't really flaunt our relationship to everyone. Most guys would be wanting more, but he hasn't questioned our relationships slow evolvement._

"You're right. Everything has come together pretty fast."

Orihime's eyes met Ichigo's at the sound of his words. Her heart practically melted at his unintentional piercing gaze. His eyes was always her soft spot. Something about him that caught her eye from the first time they met.

"Are you happy Orihime?" Ichigo asked her finally.

Almost taken aback by his question, Orihime nodded her head quickly. "Yes, of course I'm happy. I love where I'm at now, and wouldn't change anything about it."

The corners of his mouth turned upward in a soft smile. Ichigo took a step closer to Orihime, and kissed her forehead gently. "Take all the time you need, we don't need to have anything more to our relationship until you're ready. I'm perfectly happy with how our relationship is now, and I'll be perfectly happy to wait as long as you need if it makes you feel comfortable."

Taking a deep breath, feeling the butterflies in her stomach, like the first time he ever told her he loved her. _He's understanding, and I'm lucky to have someone like him. _"Everything has came together fast, I just wanted to know how you feel about our relationship. And I wanted you to understand where I'm coming from. I wasn't exactly raised around a good relationship, so it's much harder for me to make the extra effort to do anything more."

"Orihime…"

Looking into Ichigo's eyes after he whispered her name, Orihime knew how much it meant to him that she mentioned to him something as personal as bringing up her past with her parents. Something that often surprised her was the fact that she could tell him almost anything, and there relationship wasn't really all that long. Sure they were friends before, but not close enough for something as her talking about her parents. Taking a deep breath, placing both hands on Ichigo's shoulders, she reached up on her toes slightly, and kissed him.

Slightly surprised at first, Ichigo recovered and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. When they both needed air, Orihime moved so she was standing back on her flat feet again. A soft smile on her face.

Ichigo looked into to her eyes, searching them for what she was feeling. Her eyes shined, and her gentle expression showed her happiness.

Orihime reached up to put a hand on his face. "I love you Ichigo. Any other guy would have wanted more than what we have by now. And you probably don't have any idea how much it means to me to have someone as understanding as you…" her smile widened. "I'm ready to do more. To explore this relationship as far as possible. You know my limits and you're gentle with me. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you."

"You should feel very special, because you know how I am," Ichigo said, chuckling at the thought. "You know I'm not this personal and gentle with just anyone."

Smiling, Orihime put her hands on her hips. "I can tell you right now though, we aren't going to be one of those couples that people have to tell to get out of the way in the hallways because they can't keep their hands of each other. I do have limits when it comes to that kind of stuff."

Ichigo couldn't help himself and he laughed, she looked so serious, but he could see the laughter in her eyes. He leaned down a bit to kiss her, pausing just before his lips touched hers. "I'm fine with that," he said before kissing her. When he pulled back, he smirked at her look of slight surprise and pleasure.

Orihime knew he was smirking at her look, and quickly changed to a smirk of her own, and crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to look annoyed, but her smile remained. "I tell you I'm ready to do more, and you're already taking advantage of it." She couldn't keep her pretend annoyed look on her face, and started laughing.

Laughing along with her, Ichigo took her hand, and they started walking. Still laughing, the two seemed closer to one another. Like a wall between them was gone, they were happy.

**The next morning, in the car**

Pulling into the mall parking lot, Orihime felt herself yawn. She was going to go meet Tatsuki and Akira for breakfast, but she was regretting it already. After parking, she sighed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It was only nine in the morning, she had went to sleep late last night, and she felt exhausted. _What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I have suggested we meet up for lunch instead of breakfast? _

Grabbing her purse from the floorboard on the passengers side, she opened her car door, and stepped out. The cold wind felt like a slap in her face, and it woke her up quick. "I hate cold weather, Winter sucks, and I can't wait for Summer," she mumbled to herself, closing her car door with a slam, locking it, then tossed her keys in her purse. Okay so it wasn't entirely true that she hated Winter. She loved the snow, she always had. But, that was pretty much the only thing she liked about the colder season. She hated the Winter clothes, and she hated feeling cold every time she went outside.

As she began walking towards the mall, she noticed not many people had arrived yet. Another hour or two and many people would be coming for sure. Most stores don't open till eleven anyway, but the café does. And Orihime was craving cinnamon rolls from her favorite breakfast café in the mall.

When she stepped up onto the walk way to the malls front doors, she looked to the windows at her reflection. She was dressed rather comfortably, in white sweatpants, light pink long sleeve sweater, and Ichigo's grey jacket. The jacket was one of her favorites that he wore. Of course he didn't actually know she was wearing his jacket. A few arrancars showed up around four in the morning, and he had gone to go fight. That's when she had put on his grey jacket because she had gone to walk around a bit downstairs to get the baby to settle down a bit. She had left it on when she had gone back to sleep after he left, and then she woke up to a note from him. He and Rukia had to go with the rest of the shinigami to the Soul Society to report the arrancars. He mentioned it might have something to do with Aizen trying to come back.

The war with Aizen had come to a halt about a month before she had got pregnant. The shinigami were getting the upper hand and he had gone into hiding. He hadn't tried anything since then, so the shinigami had been stumped, and weren't sure what to do. So a sign of arrancars could mean he could be ready to come back with some plot.

"Oh let me, miss." A gentleman around his sixties opened one of the glass doors for her to enter the mall.

A smile lit up on Orihime's face. "Thank you," she murmured softly, as she walked inside the warm mall. Her thoughts about Aizen gone, as she could see Akira standing near the elevator. Arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Akira!"

Hearing Orihime's call, the black haired girl turned to look at her. Today her black hair was plain, no blue or purple streaks. Waving at the orange haired girl, Akira walked forward to meet her. "Where's Tatsuki?"

"Most likely still on her way, she has karate in the mornings, so she'll probably meet us in the café," Orihime replied, stopping in front of Akira. "I like the plain black hair today, very pretty." She complimented as they started walking into the elevator to go to the second floor.

Once the doors closed, Akira leaned against the wall. "So my hair looks less pretty with the streaks of purple and blue?" She grinned when Orihime blushed in embarrassment. "I'm just kidding. I understand where you're coming from, it's rare to see me without streaks in my hair." She tucked a few stray strands of her black hair behind her ear. "I went to go get my hair done yesterday and decided to give my hair a little break from the colorful streaks."

The doors opened with a beep, and they stepped out. Walking to the café. There was more people on the top floor, getting breakfast as well, considering there wasn't many stores open, and the fact that the café was pretty popular.

"I don't think I've seen your hair without streaks yet, that's why I reacted like that," Orihime said, sticking out her tongue childishly. Breaking into laughter when Akira returned the gesture. "So why aren't you at the Soul Society right now?"

Akira looked to Orihime and raised an eyebrow. Opening her mouth to respond, but closed it as they entered the café. The hostess was standing not too far away, ready to speak to them. "How many?" The hostess questioned, a smile on her face, her tone way too cheerful for it to be nine in the morning.

"Three. Our friend is coming to meet us soon," Orihime replied not really paying too much attention. Her mind was thinking on what Akira's answer would be. She understood that Akira wouldn't say anything in front of the hostess.

After being seated at a table, Akira waited for the hostess to walk away, before looking across the table at Orihime. "Are you talking about the whole arrancars appearing thing?" When Orihime nodded, Akira sighed. "I helped them get rid of an arrancar that was trying to enter the city, but when I finished that I left."

"Why did you leave after getting rid of one? I sensed at least five total," Orihime asked, playing with the strings on Ichigo's jacket casually. Tying them together, then un-tying them, then repeating the process again. _Of course I'm not really supposed to be able to sense arrancars so easily as I did. Ever since I lost my powers my ability to sense them decreased for a while. It just started picking up again lately. Maybe it's because I just spend so much time around Ichigo, my regular human self is better at sensing I guess._

"Only an hour earlier I had managed to find myself caught in a situation with an arrancar. He had been controlling a few hollows, and I didn't realize he was behind it. Each time I killed one it had come back to life," Akira sighed, rubbing her arm where a bandage was just barely noticeable at the end of her sleeve on her jacket. "Once I figured it out, I went straight for him. I had already used up a lot of energy on those hollows so he just barely managed to give me a nasty cut on my arm before I killed him. Although when he died the hollows died with him so I got some time to bandage my arm."

Orihime frowned when she noticed the bandage. "And I'm guessing you probably didn't get that much time to relax before you sensed the other arrancars."

Nodding her head once, Akira sighed once again. "As soon as I sensed them I went in the direction of them. I got there just about the same time as that Captain Toshiro and his lieutenant Rangiku did. That Renji guy showed up right after they did. We had been fighting them off for around a good ten minutes before Ichigo and Rukia joined in on the fight. Along with Ichigo's help I was able to get rid of one of the arrancars. He noticed I was injured prior to the battle, and he told me to go," she said, before she held up her injured arm to look at it. "I took him up on that offer and I left, I knew they could handle the arrancars. The arrancars at that point were easily out numbered. Chad and Uryu showed up before I left and took on one of the arrancars, and I knew they would be fine. And I didn't go to the Soul Society with them afterwards because it wasn't necessary. And besides I only go if Shigekuni invites me to go, or if I really need to talk to him. He wants me to become apart of the Soul Society, and until I agree he will probably not be welcoming me into the Soul Society with open arms anytime soon. Do you have any information yet?"

Shrugging, Orihime crossed her arms over her baby bump, feeling a few kicks in return. "Not really. I mean this is just from the past few instances this past week and a little on Ichigo's note from this morning. All I know is that it might be signaling Aizen's out there. But, for all we know it could just be the arrancars getting together to try and replace Aizen. But if it is Aizen, we have no idea what his motives are this time. Considering I don't have my powers anymore, we don't know what he's looking for to replace my powers."

Noticing the waitress coming back again, Akira leaned over the table to Orihime. "We're going to keep getting interrupted, plus people are going to start coming in here. We can talk more about this stuff later, so no one will be able to hear," she whispered, before moving to sit back comfortably in her seat, just as the waitress got to their table.

"What do you two want to drink?" The waitress asked in the same cheerful tone as the hostess had spoken to them in. Although this time the waitress had a smile was completely fake, and she looked tired.

"Coffee, black." Akira answered.

Now the waitress was looking at Orihime, expectantly. "Um, orange juice, and water with lemon for our friend," she told the woman, thinking about how Tatsuki usually liked simple plain water, with a lemon on the side because she thought it was the healthiest.

"How much longer do you think Tatsuki will be?" Akira questioned, after the waitress had walked away. Her arms crossed identical to Orihime's.

"I'd say zero seconds." Another voice replied, before Orihime could say anything. The owner of the voice laughed. Tatsuki walked up beside Orihime, smirking. "I have arrived fashionably late," she said, as she pulled out a chair, and sat down. A smile on her face, her eyes bright despite the early morning, her cheeks still red from the chilly air outside.

"Glad you could join us Tatsuki, you can help me pry some details out of Orihime about her love life," Akira said, grinning at the other black haired girl. Considering the fact that they had both, along with Rukia and Mai, have been wondering about it.

A smirk appeared on Tatsuki's face, her eyes switching from Akira to Orihime, who was currently blushing. "Yeah Orihime, how's it been going? You rarely ever mention anything about it," she said, before looking back to Akira. "Although she doesn't really have to say anything. It's usually all over her face whenever Ichigo's around."

Akira nodded, and grinned. "That's true," she said, before looking to Orihime. "Well?"

Feeling under pressure, Orihime took a deep breath. _This is usually something Mai or Rukia would try to question me about. I thought I'd get a break about that today. _Sighing, she felt her baby move around again, and her eyes traveled to her bump. Bringing her hands to rest on it, trying to get her baby to settle down. "There's not much to tell. I mean we're perfectly happy how things are going now."

"Have you two had sex again?" Akira asked abruptly.

Surprised at the sudden question, Orihime's eyes shot up to look at Akira. Feeling her cheeks burn even more at that question. "T-that's a bit personal, don't you think?"

"Depends on how comfortable you are with the talking about it," Tatsuki said, as she smirked, and leaned back in her chair a bit. And it was clear that she nor Akira minded the conversation. "Which you're clearly not."

"You didn't say no either," Akira added.

Swallowing the uncomfortable feeling, Orihime sighed. She should have expected these questions eventually. And frankly she might as well stop these questions from being asked again in the future. "No we have not had sex again, and it's more than obvious I'm not comfortable with that type of conversation."

Silence came across the table as the waitress came with their drinks, no one said anything as each girl ordered their food. Once the waitress was gone, Akira's laughter filled up the silence. "You're way to easy to tease Orihime. I was only joking, I know it's personal."

"Well, it's not funny," Orihime retorted, although a small smile crept on her face. "Anyway, we did talk about how our relationship is going. We both feel we aren't exactly completely a hundred percent focused on it right now. We're comfortable with our situation now, we both agree to focus a bit more on it, but our main focus is on her." She pointed at her belly, where her baby girl was currently kicking. "And she apparently needs a lot of attention right now." She started rubbing her belly in circles as she laughed.

"Is she kicking a lot?" Tatsuki questioned, her and Akira watching Orihime rub her baby bump. "Does it get on your nerves?"

Feeling the movement in her belly slowly stop, Orihime looked up at the girls. "Lately, she has been kicking a lot and moving around," she said, as she leaned back against the back of her chair. Finally able to relax. "As for your second question, it doesn't get on my nerves. I mean it's almost impossible to relax when she's moving around, but I manage. I feel happy when she moves. Before she started moving around other than the fact that my belly was getting bigger it was hard to picture her being inside of me. But, with her moving around now, it makes her seem much more real, and I love it to be honest. Although if you ask me in a couple months, my answer might be different."

"Does it get worse?" Akira questioned, an eyebrow raised at Orihime's answer. "I mean when you get farther along."

With a simple nod, Orihime sighed. "Well I don't want to say it gets worse because that sounds bad, but it will probably be evident that she will be kicking a lot more in a few months," she said, afraid she would sound like a bad parent, but she knew there was no easy way to say what she was trying to say with out making it seem bad. Because in her eyes she knew it wasn't bad, but in other peoples eyes they judge her by what she says. She has learned that from the first day she announced her pregnancy to the school, you have to watch what you say, what you do.

"She's day dreaming again," Tatsuki spoke in a sing-song voice to Akira, receiving a nod from the other black haired girl. "Wonder what about?"

Shrugging Akira leaned bag, noticing their waitress emerging from the kitchen with their food on a tray. "I don't know, but she'll smell her food and she won't be thinking about it anymore."

The smell of food took Orihime from her thoughts, back to focusing on the outside world. The waitress had first came with what Orihime ordered, then went back for Tatsuki's and Akira's meals. Orihime laughed at the size of what she ordered considering it took the waitress two trips to their table, one for only her food. "I'm starving."

"We can tell," Tatsuki said rolling her eyes at the several food plates Orihime had. Orihime had a rather large appetite before she had got pregnant, although it never showed considering Orihime had a perfect figure. It was like the food just went right through her. Ever since Orihime had gotten pregnant her large appetite doubled. "You're eating for two, we know."

Smirking Orihime just looked where to start. Her nose picking up on smells from her food. When she saw her cinnamon rolls she stopped, the smell was the most appealing out of all of them, so she decided to start on those. When she tasted the first bite her baby seemed to enjoy it as much as she did, and gave a few approving kicks. "This tastes so good."

**Almost twenty minutes later**

The girls were finishing up eating. Orihime was finished before the other two, making them all laugh considering she had three times more food than they did. Orihime had been talking a lot about her extra assignments some of her teachers had to give her due to the fact that her sleeping in class was getting in the way of her learning. "What really sucks is that I'm going to probably have to go into tutoring for math. We have that test on Wednesday and I really have no idea what we have been going over."

"What did you get on the quiz we took on Friday?" Tatsuki asked, taking another sip of her water that the waitress had just refilled. Along with signing the check with a flick of her wrist.

"I got a C," Orihime grouched, signing the check the waitress gave her, before stacking it on top of Tatsuki's, and then she crossed her arms. "And that sucks because my grade in that class is a really low B and if I fail the test on Wednesday I will probably be failing that class."

Akira just raised an eyebrow at Orihime's look. "Have you been sleeping in class that much? This has been the easiest unit we've learned so far in math," she told the orange haired girl, placing her own check on both Tatsuki's and Orihime's.

Orihime nodded her head. "I guess I have been sleeping a lot because I really have no idea what's been going on in that class."

"If you want we could help tutor you some too." Tatsuki suggested, her eyes showed sympathy towards Orihime. "You must not be getting that much sleep at home, huh?"

Despite the fact that she was getting a little tired with everyone being worried about her, Orihime took a deep breath, trying not to say anything. "It's not that, I just don't go to sleep early enough. It would be different if I could wake up whenever I wanted, but since I have to wake up for school in the morning I can't sleep in."

"I thought you were working on that." A voice said from behind Orihime.

Not having to look to know it was Ichigo standing behind her, Orihime smoothed her shirt down over her baby bump. "I've been trying, but it's kind of hard with the teachers giving me these projects and essays. On top of that I have to deal with the homework and extra homework when I end up sleeping in a class."

"Hey Ichigo," Tatsuki greeted, watching him walk around to sit at the last chair at their table.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted back, his eyes traveling to Akira, before looking at her arm. "Is your arm okay?"

Akira nodded her head once. "Yeah, it'll be bruised up for a while, but it doesn't hurt as bad," she replied before scooting her chair back and standing up. "Speaking of that, I need to get going. I'm going to drop by the store to get a proper bandage for it."

Tatsuki sat up in her chair. "Do you mind if I go with you? I need to get some new sparring pads."

Akira laughed slightly. "Sure you can come. I might have to invest in some sparring pads to keep from re-injuring this," she said, as she held up her injured arm.

"Both of you should buy full body padding. You two get hurt way too easily," Orihime suggested, laughing slightly at the thought. She could imagine Akira and Tatsuki in full body padding, and the thought made her laugh some more.

"Sounds like a plan," Tatsuki said sarcastically, as she stood up.

Both Akira and Tatsuki then hugged Orihime goodbye, then said goodbye to Ichigo, before leaving the café. After they left, Orihime turned in her chair to face Ichigo. Moving her hand to rest on his that was on the table. Her eyes searching him over for injuries, which she didn't see any so that made her feel better. She stopped her search at his face. He looked visibly exhausted, and she was surprised he was even able to walk around. "You look tired."

Ichigo turned his hand around on the table to be able to grasp her hand. "I'm a little tired, but I wanted to come see you. I know you woke up when I had left earlier this morning. Were you able to go back to sleep after I left?"

Nodding her head, Orihime let her other hand rest on her baby bump. "I had to go downstairs to walk around a bit to get her to settle down again. I was able to get back to sleep after another hour. Although I did wake up around eight so I could come meet Tatsuki and Akira here. So I only had gotten about three more hours of sleep."

"No wonder why you're tired all the time in school. That means you only got around six hours of sleep last night. Considering you went to bed around one, and I had woke you up around four," Ichigo's eyes went down to Orihime's growing bump. "I know she makes you tired on top of that, so it must be pretty bad for you when it comes to sleep."

Orihime looked down at her baby bump as well, moving the hand that rested on top of it back and forth. "Not all the time. Sometimes she'll start to relax after I take my shower in the evenings. Or if I have been doing a lot that day she usually starts to relax by the time I have to go to bed. But, there are days where it seems she'll never run out of energy."

After looking at her baby bump for a while longer, Ichigo moved so he could stand up. "We should probably head to the house. We could both use some sleep."

Orihime didn't deny his suggestion, and stood up as well. With a slight bit of difficulty because of the weight of her growing belly. So she had to use the table to help push herself up. Grabbing her purse, she said one last thank you to the waitress who had come to clean off the table, before the both of them began to walk out of the café then towards the exit of the mall.

When they were nearing the exit, Ichigo looked at Orihime again. "Is that my jacket?" He asked, looking at the very familiar grey jacket. Despite Orihime's growing baby bump, you could hardly tell she was pregnant when she zipped up the jacket. It looked a little big for her smaller form.

Orihime felt a smile come to her lips. She loved the grey jacket and had completely forgot it wasn't even hers during breakfast. "Yes it is," she replied just as soon as they went outside. The air outside seemed more cold, and she shivered a bit. "After you left earlier this morning, it was the first thing I grabbed before going downstairs to walk around a bit. It gets chilly downstairs during the night so I wanted to have a jacket. I ended up sleeping in it, and I really like it. It's so soft."

Laughter was the response to Orihime's words. Ichigo couldn't help it. It was fine that she was wearing his jacket, but he couldn't get over about how much bigger is was on her. "I'm glad it has been keeping you warm when I'm gone," he said, smiling at her. They both stopped at the back of Orihime's car. He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

Smiling at the gentle kiss, Orihime felt her cheeks warm up a bit. _Good thing it's cold outside so it wouldn't be too obvious if my cheeks are red. _She thought to herself as she pulled the keys out of her purse, and she wasn't surprised when Ichigo then took them out of her hands. She just walked around to the passenger side, and waited for him to unlock the car. She was used to him driving them around now.

Once inside the car, Ichigo started it up, and started backing out of the parking space. "Can you turn on the heat?"

"Way ahead of you," Orihime replied, her cheeks still burning a bright red. "So what happened this morning? With the arrancars I mean?"

They had exited the Mall's parking lot before Ichigo responded. "We had finished fighting with them around almost six. Toshiro wanted to immediately go to the Soul Society. Everyone wanted to go. And I wanted to make sure you knew why I wasn't going to come back for a few hours, so I had gone home to drop off a quick note before we left. After reporting the arrancars, we had discussed the problem for a while. With their appearances. Everyone agreed it was strange."

"Do you think that means Aizen coming back soon?" Orihime asked, after thinking for a moment.

Ichigo looked from the road to Orihime for a second, before looking back at the road. Hesitating to answer her question because he knew the possibility of Aizen coming back was unpredictable. "I don't know," he answered honestly, before he sighed. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved writing the little after date scene with Ichigo and Orihime! What's with these arrancars popping up in the past few chapters?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	18. Feeling Sick Part 1

_Review:_

"_Do you think that means Aizen coming back soon?" Orihime asked, after thinking for a moment. _

_Ichigo looked from the road to Orihime for a second, before looking back at the road. Hesitating to answer her question because he knew the possibility of Aizen coming back was unpredictable. "I don't know," he answered honestly, before he sighed. "I really don't know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later, Monday 8<strong>**th**** of February**

"Quit talking back there." The teacher said, folding her arms across her chest. She stared down the fourth aisle at the group of boys wearing the school's soccer jerseys and shook her head. "You can't be talking during a test."

The other twenty students were turned slightly in their seats, leaning closer towards the back to eavesdrop on what four of the members on the school's soccer team were talking about. It had been only thirty five minutes since the class began, most all the students have been working diligently on their tests, with the exception of the jersey clad boys in the back of the room.

"Turn back around! I will give everyone a failing grade if you all don't turn back around!" The teacher threatened, her chestnut brown hair fell out of its loose bun and cascaded down her shoulders. Receiving some whistles from a few of the males in the class, the young teacher's cheeks immediately grew warm. Scooping her hair back into a more tight pony tail, the teacher slammed a ruler down on the desk. "I don't want to hear anymore talking! This time I mean it!"

The class seemed to carry on after that, the students chatter slowly died out, back into silence. The clock still seemed to slow down even after the distraction that just took place. Realizing the class was still going to drag on made Orihime impatient. _Why is the class taking so long? It feels like I've been sitting here for hours, and we still have like twenty minutes left in this class._ Her ears picked up on some quiet chatter in the back of the room, she didn't have to turn to know who was talking back there.

"I thought I told you four to be quiet!" The young teacher's voice broke the almost silence in the room once again. The look of her angry only seemed to amuse the males in the class more. Finally about to pull out her hair, the young teacher pointed to the door. "Get out. Turn in your tests to me and get out of this classroom!"

Watching the four guys in the back of the class stand up with grins on their faces only made Orihime roll her eyes. _They are playing with the new teacher like she is some little play thing. Ever since she replaced our last teacher they have been teasing her like this. Just because she's younger they want to try and test her. _Shaking her head, Orihime turned back to the front, her eyes moving to the window. Clearly able to see their reflections on the windows, Orihime noticed a few of the soccer guys giving her looks as they passed her desk on their way to go give the teacher their tests. People looking at her wasn't exactly a shocker to her, it had been common for a lot of the people in the school to give her a look.

"And none of you have even started the test," the teacher's voice was heard, sounding annoyed. Looking at her reflection on the window, Orihime could see the young teacher's hands go to her hips after tossing the tests on her desk, a scowl clear on her face before she spoke. "Already getting zeros on the first test I have given in this class."

Tuning out the complaints the guys were giving as they headed towards the classroom door, Orihime sighed tiredly, her eyes focusing through the glass to actually look outside. No longer focusing on the reflections of the hormonal teenage boys trying to flirt with the teacher as she shut the door in their faces. But, now she was focused on the few trees on the sides of the filled parking lot outside. Most all the trees were bare, no leaves on any of the branches. _I've got better things to do than stare at leaves. But, yet it's my only entertainment in this dull class._

Orihime was in Math currently, the class had been taking a test since the class began thirty five minutes ago, and she had finished said test nearly fifteen minutes after the class started. She didn't feel the need to go back and check her answers, she was more than positive that she had passed the easy test with a perfect score. Considering the old math teacher had already given them a similar test before he had suddenly quit only a couple weeks prior to today. The new younger teacher was oblivious to the fact that a majority of the class had clearly known every review question on the review sheets she gave prior to the test, and had given them the test anyway. Although it's not like anyone in the class was objecting to taking the test again so they wouldn't have to learn anything new.

Since she had finished the test so early, she had been sitting at her desk looking out the window for the past twenty minutes. With the occasional interruptions of someone in the class talking it had been quiet in the class, which only made the class seem to go by slower. _I wish Ichigo were here._

Early in the day, during 3rd period PE, there was an a high amount of spiritual pressure just as soon as the class had gotten out of the changing rooms. Even though her own powers seemed to be gone, Orihime still was able to sense that it was arrancars. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad had left then to go deal with it and still haven't been back. All throughout lunch and History Orihime couldn't focus. Mai and Akira didn't have History with Orihime so it was only Tatsuki and herself last period. Tatsuki had tried getting Orihime to talk, but Orihime couldn't let her mind focus on their conversation. Then when she got into Math she forced herself to focus for the test, but after that it was back to worrying about Ichigo.

On the inside Orihime hadn't been feeling too well. Her throat felt dry and started hurting when she would swallow. Her nose felt stuffy, and her head was pounding. Plus she was freezing, which would usually be normal considering the cold weather outside, but the heat was on in the classroom so Orihime shouldn't be shivering cold like she was. _I really hope I'm not getting sick. _She thought bringing her hands to her belly, when she felt the familiar kicks. _Being here isn't helping me out at all if I am. _

Thinking carefully about it some more, Orihime finally made up her mind. Pushing off the back of her chair and the top of the desk, she stood up slowly. Keeping a hand on her desk until she adjusted to the weight change her baby bump had started causing her whenever she would stand up. She could feel peoples stares as she walked to the teacher's when she stopped in front of the teacher's desk, the young teacher didn't lift her head from the book she was reading. A hand pushing her hair out of her face, the other preparing to flip to the next page. She focused her eyes on the teacher, looking around until she saw the identification tag that every teacher had to carry around with them. Noticing the absence of a picture on the tag, made her second guess if the tag actually belonged to the young teacher. _I feel bad, but honestly I haven't yet learned this teacher's name, and I don't want to look stupid by not knowing her name considering she's been here for two weeks. _"Mrs. Mizuhashi?" She read off the name tag, hoping it belonged to the teacher.

To Orihime's relief the teacher looked up at the sound of Orihime's voice, a smile coming to her face as she marked her spot in her book, and closed it. Mrs. Mizuhashi's eyes went to Orihime, her gentle smile seemed to grow on her face. "What is it Orihime?"

_Well that makes me feel bad. She can remember my name and I couldn't remember hers. _"I've finished my test. I was wondering if I could go to the nurse. I'm not feeling that great," Orihime said, a hand resting on her throat where she felt the pain with ever word she said.

Without hesitating Mrs. Mizuhashi nodded her head rather quickly, the look on her face showed slight worry. "Of course you can. Just bring me your test and I'll write you a pass. Do you need someone to walk with you?"

Orihime noticed Mrs. Mizuhashi's eyes look down to her belly, the worry in her eyes seemed to increase. She resisted saying anything about it, and she just rested her hands back on her baby bump. _She is probably assuming I'm going into labor or something. Just like everybody does when I say something along the lines of I don't feel good. It's usually just because I'm in a bad mood, but still everyone assumes that I'm going into labor. It's not even time yet, I still have fourteen weeks before my due date. _"I'll be alright," she said before turning around, crossing the distance to her desk once again.

Right away Tatsuki, Akira, and Mai were looking at her. Tatsuki-who was sitting behind Orihime's seat-was able to lean forward when Orihime got to her desk. "Are you o-"

"Miss. Arisawa, I don't want to hear a word out of you. You just saw me send four of your classmates out of the room, would you like to join them?" Mrs. Mizuhashi asked, an eyebrow raised at Tatsuki.

Orihime just smiled softly at Tatsuki, and tried to ignore the fact she was still getting worried looks from Mai, Akira, and Tatsuki. Picking up her bag first, she wrote her name on the top of her test before picking it up as well. She tried looking out the window, searching for signs of Ichigo coming back, but she could still sense his presence was far from the school. Maybe he was at Urahara's now. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned away from the window. She brought the test back to the teacher, and remained standing at the desk as the teacher began to write a note for her. Shifting her weight from side to side to keep her legs from tingling. She always had problems standing still, and she was afraid her legs would give out if she had to for long. She just felt so weak at the moment.

After signing her name, the teacher handed her a nurse pass, giving her a sympathetic look, which Orihime could only give a half hearted smile back.

Once out in the empty hallway Orihime began walking down the hall, her pace slow. "I'm cold yet the heat is on. This doesn't make any sense," she said, crossing her arms on top of her rounded belly. Regretting not brining a heavier jacket to snuggle up in. _I'm never going to make that mistake again_. Trying to think of something to distract herself, she looked around the hallway as she walked. _It's quiet._ The only sound was the slight taps her shoes made with each step she took. Usually the quiet would be soothing to her, but it only seemed to make her pounding headache more noticeable. _My head is killing me. Maybe I should just stick to getting the nurse's office alive._

After descending down the one staircase to get to the first floor of the school, she sped up her slow pace, ready to get to the nurses office and sit down. It didn't take much longer to get to the nurses office, and the nurse thankfully wasn't on a break. Knocking on the wooden door twice before entering, she already knew what the nurse's reaction would be seeing her in here. Her assumption was proven correct the second the nurse looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" The nurse asked almost immediately, her eyes going to Orihime's baby bump. Her eyes showing worry, and her hand almost inched towards the telephone on her desk.

Nodding her head, Orihime walked forward to the chair opposite to the nurse's desk. At this point she was to exhausted to care about the worried look she was receiving from the nurse. "She's fine," Orihime said, setting her bag and purse beside the chair, before sitting herself on the chair. Her eyes switched to looking at a picture behind the nurse, the watercolor painting reminded her of something Yuzu would do. "I just don't feel that good. To be honest I feel horrible."

"What's going on?"

Thankfully the nurse had stopped looking at her belly, and was focused back on her as a person. Orihime sighed, a pain at her throat made her rub her neck slightly. "My head hurts, my nose is stuffy, and every time I swallow my throat hurts," she explained, her hand moved from her throat to her forehead, resting it there she felt that her skin was warm underneath her touch. Warmer than usual.

Taking note of what Orihime said, the nurse stood up from her side of the desk and put on the usual plastic gloves that doctors would wear. The gloves made a slight snapping sound as she pulled each one on. She walked to the cabinets on the other side of the room and pulled out what looked like a thermometer. The nurse walked back over to Orihime, then handed her the thermometer. "Put this under your tongue and wait for it to beep." She instructed before going back to her side of the desk and sitting down in her chair.

Eyeing the thermometer for a moment, Orihime eventually opened her mouth and slipped the end of the thermometer underneath her tongue. She closed her lips over the thermometer before looking at the plastic gloves the nurse was wearing. _Am I really that sick? She's wearing gloves._

The nurse noticed Orihime looking at her hands, and she gave a reassuring smile. "Don't be worried, I'm only wearing the gloves because its procedure for anyone who comes in here. It's still cold outside so a lot of people are catching the flu. If I catch the flu then who's going to look after all you teenagers?"

Orihime's eyes went wide at the nurses words, worry went through her mind immediately. _I hope it's not the flu. I don't know how that would be for the baby. I don't even know how a cold will be for the baby. I hope it's not bad. _She thought as she heard a beep come from the thermometer. She took it out of her mouth and handed it to the nurse. Crossing her fingers that it wasn't really high.

The nurse read the temperature on the thermometer before standing up once more. "You've got a slight fever dear, 100.1." She walked over to the sink and began washing off the thermometer. "This seems like a cold by the look of your symptoms."

Orihime waited until the nurse had come back to sit down before speaking. "A cold's better than the flu right?" She asked, feeling rather childish that she was once again crossing her fingers for hope that a cold wasn't going to be that much worse than the flu.

The nurse laughed slightly, although the look she gave wasn't that reassuring. "I'd say it's better for you because you're not going to be throwing up. And it'll probably pass faster than the flu would. But, I don't want to say it's completely better because you're still sick either way." The nurse said, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "I recommend that you go home and get some rest. It'll be better for you to be at home resting. Being here with all the stress and being sick will make it longer for you to get better. And you certainly don't need it to get worse."

Orihime let her hands drop to resting on her belly, not exactly how she felt hearing that. _Of course this is just slightly better that I will recover faster, I still don't like the fact that I was stupid enough to catch a cold in the first place. I should have been taking more precautions to prevent it_. "It'll be better for her if I was at home I guess." She agreed, thinking of her little girl as she felt the kicks and movement from her belly.

The nurse pulled out a pad of paper and began writing on it. "I'm going to write you a pass. Bring it to the front office and they'll let you sign out." She signed the bottom of the note before handing it to Orihime. "I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks," Orihime said before taking the note. She grabbed her bag and pulled its straps onto her shoulder before grabbing her purse and standing up. She walked out of the nurse's office and turned right down the hallway to the front office. Coughing a little she sighed heavily. _I'm starting to cough now too. It makes my throat feel so scratchy every time I cough, this is just what I need. Not!_

Once in the office Orihime showed the pass to the lady at the front desk and she went to the computer to go ahead and check Orihime out of school. When she finished that she wrote on a pink pass before signing the bottom. "Here you go. I hope you feel better."

Giving a small half hearted smile to the lady, Orihime left the office. Talking was becoming more of a chore than usual. Once she was out in the hallway again, she began walking towards the staircase. _All I need to do is go to my locker and then I'll be all set to leave. _She thought before climbing the stairs up to the second floor, then to her locker. After spinning the dial she took out a few text books. Putting them in her bag, she could only focus on her appearance in the locker mirror. Either the lighting was really bad in the school today or she was just looking really pale.

After walking back downstairs and through the hallways until she reached the front door, she stepped outside into the chilly February air. Crossing her arms she began walking to her car. A gust of wind deciding to blow by the whole time she was walking to her car. _Once again, I wish I got my heavy jacket. The jacket I have on is light and barely does its job._ Once in her car, she backed out of the parking space and began her drive home. _The nurse said that I probably just have a cold, but what if it's the flu? This sickness won't be good for the baby. I can't stop worrying. _

**At the Kurosaki house**

Orihime pulled her car into the driveway and got out. Once again the cold air met her face, but this time it just made her sneeze a couple times, accompanied with some coughing. _I better get inside. _She shut her car door and locked the car. Then she walked to the front door, unlocked it, and then entered the much warmer house. After closing the door behind herself she locked it, and then continued into the house.

The house was silent for once. No arguing between father and son, no bouncing of a soccer ball against the back door, or no sounds of dishes being moved around in the kitchen. No one was home and they wouldn't be for a while. Isshin was working until six, Karin was going to soccer practice after school, and Yuzu was going to the art studio for an art class.

Ichigo was another story. He usually came home after school with her, when he wasn't busy fighting hollows, and more recently arrancars. Today it just depended on when he was coming back from Urahara's. He may even had to go to the Soul Society again if it was bad enough. With all the sudden appearances of arrancars and swarms of hollows, it was beginning to become an often thing for Ichigo and the others to end up in the Soul Society to meet with Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Bringing a hand to her throat at the twinges of pain with her next swallow, Orihime stood in the living room rubbing her throat for a couple minutes before the thought of water crossed her mind. _Why didn't I go get that in the first place? _She walked to the kitchen, filled up a glass of water, before going upstairs. The weight of her belly had caused her to take cautious steps up the stairway. Once in her and Ichigo's room she set the glass on the bedside table before taking a seat on the bed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. _I should probably call the doctor considering I have no idea what I need to do._

She dialed the doctors number before bringing the phone to her ear. She waited, listening to the ringing for a few minutes, before there was an answer.

_Other Person: Karakura Hospital OBGYN, my name is Reina. How may I help you?_

_Orihime: My name is Orihime Inoue. I was calling for Dr. Ayame. Is she in?_

_Reina: Dr. Ayame is out of the office right now. She should be back in twenty to thirty minutes. If this is an emergency I can transfer you to one of our other OBGYN doctors._

_Orihime: I think this can wait. I'll just call back in a little while._

_Reina: Alright Miss. Inoue, have a nice day._

Orihime clicked the dismiss call button on her phone, before setting it on the bedside table beside her water. She stood up, grabbed her bathrobe, and stopped in front of the mirror. Grey eyes that seemed to sparkle a little less, bright orange hair that reached her hips, abnormally pale skin. Then finally her eyes rested on the reflection of her baby bump. _I think I can wait. I hope this won't affect you my baby girl. _She thought, letting the hand that wasn't holding her robe rest on her belly. _I wish I knew more about this so I would know what to do._ She sighed before she left her and Ichigo's room, then she walked towards the bathroom. _I guess I can take a shower._

After taking a good long shower, she turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Her feet met the cold tiled floor, making chill bumps rise on her legs. The rising steam was still in the air as she maneuvered her way to the cabinet. Taking a towel out, she wrapped it around her body, just barely being able to get the towel fully around her rounded belly. She dried off her body quickly, already knowing she was dripping water on the floor. When it came to drying her legs, it was rather awkward with her having her belly in the way, but she managed to dry most of her legs off before slipping into her warm fuzzy robe.

Cleaning up some water she dripped on the floor, she tossed the towel into the dirty clothes bin. After putting the rest of her day clothes in the dirty clothes bin, she opened up the bathroom door, instantly being hit with the colder air outside in the hallway. Once she got back to her and Ichigo's room she changed into her pajamas. Simple pale pink pajama pants, and a navy blue long sleeved shirt.

Thinking about trying her luck with the doctor again, she went to the bedside table. Drinking the rest of her water, she reached for her phone with her other hand. Searching through her contacts, she found the doctor's number, then dialed it into her phone. _It's been around thirty minutes so she should be back by now._

_Other Person: Karakura Hospital OBGYN, Dr. Ayame here._

_Orihime: Hello, it's Orihime Inoue. I had called about thirty minutes ago._

_Dr. Ayame: It's good to hear from you Orihime. What can I help you with?_

_Orihime: Well a few hours ago I started feeling pretty bad. My nose is stuffy, my throat hurts every time I swallow, and I've got a pretty bad headache. I have started to cough. And I have a fever of 100.1._

_Dr. Ayame: It sounds like you've got a cold by what your telling me. A lot of people are catching colds with the cold weather we're having._

_Orihime: I was just wondering what would be best for me to do right now. I've dealt with having a cold by myself, but since I have my baby in the picture now I don't really know what I should be doing._

_Dr. Ayame: You're pretty much safe to take what you would usually take. It's just the dosages will be a little different. If you look on the back off the bottle of medicine it will most likely tell you what the dosage for pregnant woman is or if you shouldn't take it. I think you'll be fine as long as you rest these next couple days. If it doesn't get better by Wednesday afternoon I want you to call and schedule an appointment with your regular doctor by Thursday. We want to make sure you get better faster due to the fact that you need to be as healthy as possible for your baby._

_Orihime: Thank you. Can you tell me some medicine that you recommend I take?_

After writing down a few medications, Orihime said goodbye and dismissed the call. She let her hands fall to her lap as she sighed. _At least I know what I can start doing. I just wish I didn't feel like crap right now. _Her eyes focused more on her rounded belly. Even though she was wearing a loose shirt, she was far enough along in her pregnancy to where her bump was clearly noticeable. Smoothing the fabric over her bump, she sighed. Feeling her baby move was what kept her calm. _As long as she's moving I know she's okay, I hope I can get over this cold quickly. I want to be healthy for her._

Hearing a soft rumble come from her stomach, she chuckled slightly. _I haven't ate much since breakfast. I didn't get to eat lunch because I was worrying about Ichigo. _Her stomach made the rumbling sound again, and despite her throat hurting, she was hungry. She grabbed her empty cup with her free hand and went downstairs.

She placed her phone on the coffee table before going into the kitchen. _What should I eat that won't hurt my throat? _After searching the cabinets she ended up picking cream of chicken soup. She had been craving chicken lately, but she knew actual chicken would hurt going down her sore throat, so the much smaller and softer chunks of chicken in the soup were more appetizing. Once she started the soup on the stove she went and got some medicine. She took some pills for her stuffy nose and headache, and took a liquid medicine for her throat and cough.

Her soup finally heated up enough so Orihime transferred it from the pot to a bowl. She placed the bowl on a tray along with crackers and her water. Then she picked up the tray and walked to the living room. Setting the tray on the coffee table, she grabbed a blanket the Kurosaki's kept folded on the back of the couch. She sat down and wrapped the blanket around her lower half, tucked gently underneath her belly, before grabbing the tray from the coffee table. _I need to relax. I can watch some TV and eat my soup. Maybe I'll even get some sleep. _She thought before turning on the TV to some movie before beginning to eat.

**Ichigo's POV**

"You're going to make the people in the office go crazy eventually."

Rukia only crossed her rather thin arms across her chest, her eyebrows raised, glaring at him. "Ichigo, you know that I have to wipe their memory of us leaving school so we won't have to deal with the problems. They happily gave us passes back to class without a problem."

Ichigo sighed, yet again Rukia had to wipe the memory of the people in the front office so they would forget about the report that they had yet again left school without any communication as to why. He looked to his other side to see Chad, Uryu, Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku. There had been several hollows this time when the arrancars appeared, and they seemed to be heading towards the school. So Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and himself had met up with the others at the fight. Once back at Urahara's, Toshiro was notified by Shigekuni Yamamoto that he, Renji, and Rangiku were to stay in the human world for the day to scope out any possible reasons for the sudden appearances of arrancars and hollows popping up. Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku were basically assigned to attend school to keep watch for them. It was odd to see so many so it was just a precaution was Shigekuni's explanation for them staying down in the human world. Akira had went and fought with them, but once the fight was over, she decided to skip school instead of coming back.

"What class are we even in?" Rangiku asked, she was excited to come back to the human school, which she had to enroll in more than a few times these past several months. She enjoyed the high school life and acting as if she was as young as the teenagers were again. She was the only one actually excited to get back, her voice was bubbly, and she had been bouncing around in excitement.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rangiku. "Math," he replied with much less enthusiasm. _Why is she so excited to sit in a boring class all day? _He thought as the turned onto the hallway their math class was on. _I wonder if Orihime has already finished her test. I want to talk to her. _

They reached the classroom, Rukia was the one to open the door. It wasn't all that quiet in the classroom considering most of the students completed the test already. The teacher was trying and failing to keep the finished test takers quiet. Rukia walked to the teachers desk and handed her a pass. "It's from the front office for all of us," she said before turning back to the students. She looked at Orihime's seat to find it empty. She looked to Ichigo to see him looking as well. "Where's Orihime?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, his muscular arms crossed over his chest, as his eyes looked at Orihime's empty seat. _She didn't mention to me that she was leaving school. Or that she wasn't going to be in this class. I know she was here this morning. When did she leave? _"Let's go ask Tatsuki."

Considering the class was pretty much done with the test, the teacher didn't say anything when they had walked over to where Tatsuki sat instead of to their own seats. The teacher was really too busy trying to write out detentions for the soccer guys who disrupted the test.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked, as they stopped by Tatsuki's desk.

Tatsuki looked up from her desk to come face to face with Ichigo. He was halfway bent over the desktop, watching her. His eyes questioning, his facial expression was rather plain. She could even sense some hidden anger. And of course she knew who he was talking about. "Orihime?" She stated anyway, seeing him nod. "She's not here. She left nearly thirty five minutes into class. She has been gone for only fifteen minutes."

"I know that she's not here obviously," Ichigo's tone showed he was irritated with her response. "I asked where she was."

Taking on a look of irritation, Tatsuki stood up, and leaned forward so she was inches from Ichigo's face. Mirroring the same challenging look he held on his own face. Something they have done since they were kids. "And I told you she isn't here. I don't know where she went. It's not like I could have asked her considering we were in the middle of a test."

Ichigo was silent, as he leaned back. Straightening up, he tried to find any possible reason why Orihime wouldn't be there. Uryu noticed his look, before looking at Tatsuki. "Did she mention anything about needing to leave? Like making up a test or going to study in the library?"

Shaking her head at Uryu's questions, Tatsuki sighed. "Not that I know of. To be honest she had been really quiet these last couple classes. I hadn't really got her to talk much," she said, as she looked to Rukia, seeing her get a strange look on her face. "What's up Rukia?"

Rukia looked to Tatsuki, her look back to normal. "Maybe Orihime went home. She seemed so tired in P.E before we left. We could always go check with the front office to see if she checked out and what her reason is."

"They won't let any of us find out why she left," Uryu said, pushing his glasses up on his nose with his index finger. "Student confidentiality. No other student-who isn't family-can find out another student's personal life."

"We could always get Toshiro to go and look into her files," Rangiku suggested, still seeming pretty bubbly considering the fact of Orihime practically being missing.

"No," Toshiro said almost immediately, crossing his arms. "It's not my place to go looking through her stuff."

"Renji?" Rangiku asked, her mind thinking of the last time she needed to find something out that was strictly confidential that Toshiro wouldn't let her look at. Renji had helped her break in to Toshiro's office during the middle of the night. Which they didn't get caught for once. Well at least not that night, they got caught the very next morning.

"Ichigo can do it," Tatsuki spoke up suddenly, her hand slapping down on the desk with the realization. Her eyes went to Ichigo, seeing his slight surprise at her outburst.

Shaking her head, Rukia only let her arms fall to her side. "How will that work? He's probably more suspicious asking about her files that one of us would be."

"I'll do it," Ichigo said suddenly, interrupting Tatsuki before she could speak. He turned on his heel away from everyone before speaking. "If anyone is going to ask it should be me. Because I can actually have a reason for asking."

"And what would that be?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Renji. "She's lives with me. She's my girlfriend. And she's having my baby. I think I have a reasonable chance at getting them to tell me rather than one of you guys doing it," he said before turning back around, walking down the row of desks just as the bell rang.

Since he already had a head start, Ichigo was the first one out of the classroom. As he started walking towards the stairs several other classroom doors opened, students began pouring out into the hallways. Taking bigger strides, Ichigo made it first to the stairs, and didn't have a problem getting down them. Although went he actually got down to the first floor there was a crowd of students, all heading to their next class. So he started through the crowd, his destination was nearly across the school on the bottom floor. _I hope she's alright._

**A few hours later**

Ichigo didn't waste anytime leaving school, the second the bell rang he jumped up from his seat and almost knocked several people over as he quickly left the school building. His mind already focused on Orihime. He had went to the front office and it didn't take more than a minute of explaining why he wanted to know where Orihime was and they told him. She had left school because she wasn't feeling well. The first thing that came to his mind was to immediately go home to check on her, but the people in the front office disagreed. Saying the nurse said that the baby was fine from what Orihime told her and that it didn't have anything to do with the baby. Orihime just didn't feel good.

So he stayed, only with the purpose of not having to brainwash the people in the front office again for having to leave. No matter how tempted he was to go find Rukia to do that for him, he had to take a deep breath and deal with it. Although he wasn't really focused on school, he still attempted to try to be calm. But, now that school was over he was able to go home to see Orihime.

He traveled pretty quickly on his way home, going much faster than he usually did, probably even scaring some people with how fast he was running. Once he actually reached his house, he had to catch his breath, as he tried to more calmly enter the house. He was still quick to open the front door, and was about to call out Orihime's name as he walked in. But, he froze at the sight.

Orihime was laying on the couch, her eyes closed, and her steady breathing was an obvious sign that she was asleep. Ichigo closed the door as quietly as possible behind him, before walking more into the living room. His eyes looking her over. A blanket was covering a majority of her, leaving her head and part of her shoulders exposed. The outline of her baby bump was noticeable under the blanket. A tray was on the coffee table with an empty bowl, some crackers, and an empty cup.

Quietly, he crossed the living room, and went upstairs to drop his bag in his room. After he came down stairs he approached her again, her eyes started fluttering open. "Hey," he greeted, his tone was soft, as he dropped down to his knees beside the couch. "Are you okay?"

Taking in his question was proving a bit difficult, considering she just woke up. Orihime closed her eyes and yawned. Her throat was hurting again, and it made her cough a little. Which made her regret letting out the cat like yawn. "I didn't feel good so I went to the nurse and she let me go home." Her voice crackled a little as she spoke. She coughed a bit more, pushing herself up into a more sitting up type position, although she was relying a lot more on the pillows behind her to keep her sitting up. The cough continued slightly, she brought a hand to cover her mouth as she turned her head away from Ichigo, not wanting to cough on him.

_She sounds like she's losing her voice. _Ichigo thought as he looked at the coffee table again, his eyes landing on her empty cup. He picked it up, then went into the kitchen. Filling the cup up with water before jogging back over to her. He kneeled down back beside the couch, and handed her the cup. "Here, drink this."

Gladly accepting the water, Orihime lifted the cup to her lips, taking a few small sips. The cool liquid felt good until she swallowed, and it bothered her throat. But, it thankfully slowed her coughing. "Thanks," she said, noticing her voice change. _I'm losing my voice now. _She thought before leaning back against her pillows, letting Ichigo take the cup from her to set it back on the coffee table.

Once Ichigo placed her glass back on the coffee table, he turned back to her, his eyes filled with a concern. He brought his hand to her forehead. It felt warm. He let his hand fall to rest on her hand. "We should call the doctor. You feel like you have a fever."

"Already called her," Orihime replied, bringing her free hand to her forehead, as she closed her eyes. "I was worried because of the baby. But, Dr. Ayame said it sounded like I just had a cold." She paused, her voice wearing out to being barely audible. Rubbing her throat a little, she continued on. "If it doesn't get better in the next few days then I need to schedule an appointment with my regular doctor by Thursday."

Ichigo's eyes settled on her face. She didn't look well. Her skin was pale, and the purplish bags under her eyes showed she was tired. _If she talked to the doctor, the doctor would have told her some medicine to take, shouldn't her fever be down by now?_ "When was the last time you checked your temperature?"

Sighing heavily, Orihime strained to remember what time it had been when she went to the nurse, her thoughts were jumbled up inside her mind at the moment. "Sometime during Math. I'm not sure of the exact time," she replied finally, her voice cracking more.

Taking a look at his watch Ichigo observed the time and knew it must have been almost three hours ago. Bringing his hand to her forehead again, it felt warm under his touch. "I want to take your temperature. Your head still feels warm and that means you still have a fever. And it means that if it still hasn't gone down you might have an infection."

"Could I really have an infection?" Orihime asked, feeling a little worried. _I thought it was just a cold. An infection sounds worse._

Ichigo noticed Orihime's worried look and frowned. "I'm going to go get a thermometer." He told her before standing up. He walked out of the living room and down the short hallway that led to where the old Kurosaki clinic used to be. Since his father was working at the hospital now, it had been shut down, but a majority of the medical equipment was still here for emergencies.

He entered the room with the medical equipment and the urge to sneeze came over him. The room had been left fairly untouched in the past few months, dust covered some places visibly in the room. Taking long strides across the room he opened the drawer where the thermometer should be. Going through several smaller medical instruments before finding the thermometer. The thing was old fashioned and was made of glass. Not the newer kind that was electronic.

_I probably should wash this off first. There's no telling who used this last and if they washed it off after they used it or not. _His eyes went to the sink in the room, he didn't even have to approach it to know there was dust inside of it. _I think I would be better off washing it in the kitchen. _He thought before walking out the door of the medical room, closing the door behind him.

Taking his time washing off the thermometer to make sure it was clean before going back into the living room. When he approached the couch again Orihime was leaning her head against the pillows on the couch, her eyes closed, her breathing steady. He had second thoughts about approaching her if she was asleep, but her eyes fluttered open when he stopped walking towards her. "I got the thermometer."

Accepting the glass thermometer, Orihime slipped the end of the thermometer under her tongue, closing her mouth again to get a more accurate temperature. Closing her eyes once again, Orihime thought back to the last time she had a cold. She was still in middle school, Sora was still alive, and taking care of her. He had been so caring for her. She suddenly felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she usually got when she thought about her brother. Emptiness.

Ichigo watched Orihime close her eyes. At first her face showed nothing, and just barely he could notice a small look of something. Something he hadn't usually seen on Orihime's face. She looked sad. Before he could ask her about it, her eyes opened, and for a brief second he confirmed that she looked sad by the look in her eye. But, it was gone as soon as he noticed it.

"I think it should be done by now," Orihime said, after taking the glass thermometer out of her mouth, handing it back to Ichigo. She noticed he was looking at her, and noticed his worried looked away at that realization. _Have I been that obvious? Probably not. He's probably just thinking about me being sick. _Her eyes focused on the window, the curtains were closed for the most part, leaving a small crack in the middle to look out the window. _It's been a while since I have thought of Sora. I used to think about him everyday it seemed, with everything that's happened I haven't thought about him._

Ichigo looked away from Orihime when she looked away from him. Looking down at the thermometer he noticed her temperature. "You have a 101.7 degree fever."

Shaking the thoughts of her brother out of her mind, Orihime looked back at Ichigo. "It's gotten higher." She stated, her tone plain, even though on the inside her thoughts were bouncing off the walls. _I really don't like this. I took medicine and my fever's still getting worse. _

"I don't like this," Ichigo stated, turning on his heel, he went back into the kitchen. Washing the thermometer off, he left it on top of a towel to dry. Going back into the living room he sat down on one of the other couches, clasping his hands together, he looked to her. "You don't need to wait to go to the doctor. You're fever is rising, and I don't want to take any chances by waiting. I'd rather you see a doctor sooner."

Looking over to Ichigo, Orihime coughed a little, covering her mouth right away. Her throat feeling scratchy as she coughed. Settling back down, she sniffed a bit, before speaking. "I guess I can schedule an appointment tomorr-"

"No," Ichigo interrupted her, immediately reaching into his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. "You're going today." He started dialing in the hospital's number right away, knowing it by heart after all the time his dad has been involved with the hospital.

Orihime crossed her arms over her belly, feeling the baby move was beginning to be the one thing that kept her calm about this whole thing. Although it also reminded her that she had a baby to worry about as well as herself. "Ichigo, the hospital is probably already booked up with doctor's appointments. There's no way I could get an appointment without scheduling in advance. We ca-"

"Hello," Ichigo said into his phone, not surprised that the hospital picked up fairly quickly.

Orihime watched Ichigo stand up, and walk away to where their dining room table was, his voice faded out until he was completely out of her sight. Just barely able to hear sounds of his voice here and there, Orihime sighed. The sigh bringing on some coughing. Reaching to the coffee table, she grabbed her cup of water, and took a sip. The cooling liquid didn't soothe her throat, but slowed the coughs. She ended up drinking the whole thing down, as if suddenly realizing how thirsty she was.

_I feel like I haven't had water in ages. _She thought, placing the cup down on the coffee table, with a slight clink as it made contact. Leaning back against her pillows, she brought the blanket back up over her shoulders, and under her chin. Suddenly feeling the chilly air wasn't all that pleasant. The warmness the blanket gave her made her feel cozy. The way her body was facing on the couch, she was on her right side, facing the rest of the living room.

Coughing a little, Orihime closed her eyes once she stopped, only to yawn a second later. The yawn irritated her throat a bit, but not as bad as the coughing did. Feeling herself slowly drown out the sounds of the TV that was still on and the sounds of Ichigo's voice, she began to only hear her heartbeat, and feel the soft moving of her baby inside of her.

"Orihime."

The sound of Ichigo's voice and a hand resting softly on the curve of her hip, was what made Orihime open her eyes. She knew she had only been asleep for barely ten minutes before he woke her up. Turning slowly so she could face him, but she remained laying down. "What?" Her voice crackling again.

Ichigo let the hand that rested on her hip fall to rest on her hand. "I know you must be tired, and I'm sorry I can't let you sleep right now," he apologized right away, feeling slightly guilty by the tired look on her face. "But, I've talked with the hospital. Along with some help from my father, we managed to get you an appointment. It's in around thirty minutes. So you won't have to wait too long when we get there."

Coughing a bit, Orihime pushed herself to sit up. "Alright," she agreed, not willing to put up any fight to be able to stay home. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know I kind of cut this chapter off in the middle of Orihime being sick, but this is getting pretty long. A little over 8,000 words. So I decided to split this chapter in two parts. This is part one of her sick day, and the next chapter will be part two!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	19. Feeling Sick Part 2

_Review:_

_Ichigo let the hand that rested on her hip fall to rest on her hand. "I know you must be tired, and I'm sorry I can't let you sleep right now," he apologized right away, feeling slightly guilty by the tired look on her face. "But, I've talked with the hospital. Along with some help from my father, we managed to get you an appointment. It's in around thirty minutes. So you won't have to wait too long when we get there."_

_Coughing a bit, Orihime pushed herself to sit up. "Alright," she agreed, not willing to put up any fight to be able to stay home. "Let's go."_

* * *

><p><strong>A half hour later, at the hospital<strong>

After walking through the lobby of the main floor of the hospital, Ichigo had hurriedly pushed the button on the elevator. Hearing a cough that was beginning to sound familiar, Ichigo turned his head to his side to see Orihime. She had just let her arm fall to her side after covering her mouth. She was bundled up well. She had on one of Ichigo's jackets. "You okay?" He asked, feeling like he was probably going to get on her nerves with how much he has asked that question today.

"Not really," Orihime replied, her voice wavering, as she was too tired to try and be cheerful and happy. Her nose was stopped up so she was sniffling. The elevator doors opened and they walked inside. "I would feel better if I weren't in a hospital right now."

"Well at least your getting checked out," A new voice said before Ichigo could reply. A hand caught the elevator door as it was closing, pulling it back open to reveal none other than Ichigo's father, Isshin.

"Dad?"

Giving his son a grin, Isshin stepped into the elevator with them before letting go of the door. Pressing the button for the ninth floor, before looking to them both. "I knew you two were coming, so I guess I was just lucky to catch you two as I was going upstairs." He explained, his eyes focusing more on Orihime. "How are you feeling?"

Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ichigo. "Dad, she's exhausted. She's losing her voice, and talking won't make it any better."

"I could be better, Isshin," Orihime said, despite Ichigo's words. Her voice was wavering a lot, and would go in and out of pitch. Sighing, she gently wrapped her hand around the crook of Ichigo's elbow. "I've been talking to you Ichigo. So I can talk, it's just not normal sounding." _And it also irritates my throat to talk, but yet I'm still talking._

"I know," Ichigo said, looking slightly down to reach Orihime's eyes, as she was nearly half a foot shorter than him. "I'm just looking out for you."

Isshin cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Ichigo told me about what your symptoms were, it sounds like a cold. It's just the fever that concerns me."

Nodding his head, Ichigo looked to his father. "Yeah, that's what I said. It's concerning that it is raising. Even with her being on some medicine it shouldn't be rising." Ichigo sounded like he knew what he was talking about, which was understandable since he had a doctor as a father.

Blocking out the conversation between Ichigo and Isshin, Orihime closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her baby moving inside of her. _Your still moving, that's all that matters. I know your there._

The ding sound the elevator made when it reached the ninth floor made Orihime open her eyes, feeling the gentle tug of Ichigo's hand at her elbow, guiding her out of the elevator. Then she started listening to Ichigo and his dad again.

"Well I have got to go work."

Ichigo nodded his head in his dad's direction. "Alright. Don't kill anyone old man."

Rolling her eyes, Orihime's goodbye was a little more positive than Ichigo's. "We'll see you back at the house. Hopefully you'll get off on time today."

"Alas, Orihime-once again-proves to be more of a child of mine than my punk son," Isshin said dramatically.

A vein showed on Ichigo's forehead, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth in a clear angry frown. "Da-" Raising his fist to punch his father, like they would settle these things at home.

Orihime only grabbed the hand that Ichigo had raised up, and pulled it down to his side. "Goodbye Isshin," she said hurriedly, before practically having to pull Ichigo's arm to turn him away from his father, and walking in the other direction. _Their relationship is strange. I don't know any father and son that would attack each other like they do. Of course Isshin says he's trying to strengthen Ichigo, while Ichigo's is just plain retaliation from his father's attacks. _

Shaking thoughts of his father out of his head, Ichigo relaxed his arm, allowing him to reach and take one of Orihime's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers. He had to admit, he had no idea where exactly to go. So he was hoping Orihime did.

Orihime did know where she was going. The elevator led out into the a medium sized room that branched off into three different hallways, the room had a desk with a few people there to check in patients, answer questions, guide people where to go. The hallway to the left led to hospital rooms, the hallway to the right led to more hospital rooms, and the hallway that was across from the elevator led to the everyday doctor's office. Walking down the hallway across from the elevator, Orihime knew Ichigo had no idea where they were going. "You've been here before haven't you? Why do you look so lost?"

Chuckling, Ichigo looked at Orihime, a half smile on his face. "I've always been treated for things at home. The clinic stuff is still there, so my dad really does all that stuff for me. I haven't really had an excuse to go to this floor of the hospital. Now the ER on the other hand, I know very well."

Despite her sore throat, Orihime couldn't help but laugh. The laugh turned into coughs rather quickly though.

"Hey, take it easy," Ichigo said, a concerned look on his face. He couldn't help but smile when he spoke next. "I know I'm hilarious and all, but you really need to focus on getting better, not worse."

Once again Orihime couldn't help but laugh, she tried to keep it small, but it was impossible with the serious look he had. Finally she controlled herself, and she nodded her head. "Okay, I'm good, I promise," she said, looking forward as the hallway led into a rather large room. It had several chairs around for people waiting for appointments, however most chairs were empty since it was so late in the day, the office was almost closed. Walking forward towards the check in desk, Orihime smiled at the lady who was currently looking through a patients file.

The lady looked up at the sound of Orihime and Ichigo approaching. "Hello," Her voice was cheerful despite it being nearly the end of her work day. "Unless you've already scheduled an appointment, I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but Ichigo beat her to it. "My father already took care of that. Isshin Kurosaki," Ichigo said, sounding confident. "For Orihime Inoue." He added, watching the lady go through the appointment book.

"Oh, you're right," the lady said, her finger pointing to the last appointment space available for the day. She set the book down, and reached for a clipboard, sliding a form onto it. "I'll need for you to fill this out." She said, holding the clipboard in front of Orihime.

Taking the clip board, Orihime rested it on the raised counter part in front of the lady's desk, she began filling it out. Stopping a couple times to cover her mouth as she coughed. She was much aware that Ichigo was reading over her shoulder, but it didn't really bother her at this point. Not even taking more than three minutes, Orihime handed the clipboard back to the lady.

The lady took the form and put it next to the computer, and began typing in the information from the form. "I need to see your identification and insurance card."

Slipping her hand inside her purse, Orihime took out her wallet. Plucking her driver's license and insurance card from the card pockets, Orihime handed them to the lady to look at. She could feel Ichigo's curious glance on her. "What is it Ichigo?" Her voice cracked in the middle of her question, but she knew Ichigo understood what she meant.

"It's nothing," Ichigo replied, a reassuring smile on his face. _I wish I could do this stuff for her, so she could go sit down and rest. But, we're not legally married or anything so I can't. _When she looked away from him, he let a slight frown cross his face. His thoughts getting to him. _Us? Married? Can I see myself being married?_

After everything was settled, Orihime put her cards back into her wallet, the lady telling her that a nurse will be coming to get her in a few minutes. Turning away from the desk, Orihime walked over towards some of the chairs, Ichigo following closely behind her.

When they did sit down, Orihime leaned back against the chair. It really didn't help her aching back much considering the hospital chairs weren't exactly the most comfortable things to sit in. _I kind of expected it though. There's not much that can keep me comfortable anymore. _She moved so both hands were resting on her rounded belly, feeling small kicks from her baby girl in return. The itching feeling coming back to her throat after swallowing a few more times, causing her to cough some more.

Ichigo turned to her right away, a hand on her shoulder. "You okay? Need anything?"

As her coughing slowed a little, Orihime shook her head at Ichigo. Her eyes meeting his. "I'm fine," she said, her voice crackling. "I just need to relax." _Hopefully I'll get called back soon. _

A little over forty-five minutes later, Orihime found herself sitting on the patient table, while Ichigo sat nearby in a chair. The doctor had finished testing her only ten minutes ago. Orihime had moved to lay down on her side on the examination table. It was cushioned, and made for comfort for the patient being treated. But, it still didn't help her back. It was almost six o'clock, and she was exhausted. All she wanted now was to go home and sleep. Her stuffy nose was making it impossible for her to do that.

"Orihime?"

Hearing Ichigo say her name, Orihime opened her eyes, slowly moving them to look at him. Opening her mouth to reply, but a cough came out instead.

When she had slowly stopped coughing, Ichigo moved his hand so it rested on her head. He stroked her hair a bit. "It won't be much longer, then you can go home and sleep as much as you want."

Sighing, Orihime felt Ichigo's finger's comb through her hair. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, her voice crackling. She was close to barely being heard, her voice was almost completely gone.

A knock on the door was heard, before the door opened. In came the doctor, a smile on her face. Orihime had moved to sit up when the doctor walked in more. The doctor had moved her stool chair closer towards them, before sitting down on it. "Well, good news is that it's not strep throat, and it doesn't look like pneumonia or bronchitis."

"That's good," Orihime said, her voice barely audible, but she kept a small smile on her face to kind of translate what she said.

"You do have a cold," the doctor spoke with her tone keeping a positive note despite the topic of Orihime being sick. "Common symptoms are nasal congestion, headache, cough, sore throat, and fever. Which you have all of the above. But, a common cold isn't the only thing you have. You have symptoms of a sinus infection as well."

"Well this is just fantastic," Orihime grumbled, already knowing that a sinus infection would only mean more irritation for her. _I knew this was worse than a common cold. It's because I have a stupid sinus infection on top of a cold!_

Ichigo had to turn his head to keep from showing his smirk. _Mood swings. She doesn't really have them all that often, but I can't help but crack up whenever she does. _

The doctor also found her mood swing funny, but was a little more obvious with her chuckling. "Well be thankful it's as little as a sinus infection and a cold. It could have been worse," she said, closing Orihime's file. "Unless the cold continues on past the end of this week without getting better, I'm not going to prescribe you anything. I do want you taking tylenol to get the fever down. As well as decongestants such as benadryl or amoxicillin for your cold. Which be sure to read the bottles for the dose for pregnant woman, if you have questions on that call me or your OBGYN doctor. It should start working soon, and hopefully you'll be better in a couple days."

"Hopefully," was all Orihime could manage to say. The hint of irritation was still clear in her voice, but at this point she didn't really care. _All I want to do is go home and sleep. _

Ichigo noticed Orihime sigh, then start coughing a little bit. He frowned slightly, but replaced it with a smile when he looked to the doctor. Standing up as she did, he reached his hand forward again. "Thank you for seeing her," he said, as they shook hands.

"No need to thank me, I love it whenever I get to see her," said the doctor, a smile on her face. Her eyes moving towards Orihime. "She doesn't come to the hospital as much as she used too, so I hardly get to see her anymore."

"Well, I guess that's pretty much it. Thank you very much," Orihime said, her goal was trying to get the conversation to go faster so they could hurry up and get home. _Did impatience come with the package deal of being pregnant? I'm usually patient, what is this?_

**Down in the hospital's lobby**

Orihime and Ichigo stepped out of the elevator to find the lobby less crowded than before. It was rather quiet with only a slight buzz from the slight chatter from the few others in the lobby. Orihime hadn't said a word since they left the appointment room, she had felt Ichigo's eyes on her the whole way down on the elevator. When they walked outside the cold air met them.

"What is it Ichigo?" Orihime said, through her cracking voice the only words audible was "what" and "it". The mixture of cold air seemed to bother her throat worse than it did before they walked into the hospital only an hour and a half early.

Although he couldn't hear what Orihime was asking fully, Ichigo could read from her lips what she was trying to say. "You're probably going to punch me for saying this, but for some reason I think you're actually experiencing mood swings," he answered, as they began to walk through the parking lot towards the car then, Ichigo holding Orihime's hand despite her earlier complaint saying she was going to get him sick. "You haven't really had that many mood swings yet, and I was thinking it may be because you're sick."

They had got to the car then, stopping by the passenger side door, and Ichigo got out the keys from his pocket. "I'm too tired to punch you right now," said Orihime through her crackling voice. This time when she spoke she was able to get more out without her words wavering. "Raincheck?"

Ichigo laughed as he opened her door for her, catching her by her elbow before she could get in the car. When she faced him, he smiled. Without saying a word, he moved his head downward a little, and kissed the top of her head. "Tell me when?"

He stepped away from her then. Orihime smiled when he started to walk around to his side of the car. _I love him._

**Nearly an hour later**

Orihime opened her eyes and found herself staring at something white. It took her a moment to realize it was the ceiling of the Kurosaki's house. Blinking a few times, she turned her head to see she was laying on the couch in the living room. Everything was quiet. There was a fire in the fireplace and there was only one light on.

"You're awake," Came Ichigo's voice. He had just came downstairs, and was walking over to her. When he did get to her, he sat on the edge of the couch by her knees. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good," Orihime said, before coughing. It felt like someone was tickling her throat with a feather, but each time she swallowed it wasn't ticklish it was pain. The coughing only hurt it worse. She sniffled before asking, "What time is it?"

Frowning at her answer, Ichigo only sighed. Reaching forward to rest the back of his hand against her forehead. "It's a few minutes past seven. You fell asleep on the way home, and I didn't want to wake you. Are you hungry, we're about to have dinner ready?"

"You carried me inside?" Orihime asked, an eyebrow raised.

Chuckling at her surprise, Ichigo smirked. "What? You don't weigh that much Orihime. It was like lifting a feather."

A cough was Orihime's response. It was one of those coughs where she started coughing, and it didn't feel like she was going to stop.

Ichigo noticed this, and moved to get up. He walked quickly towards the kitchen, and was back in seconds with a cup of water. Which he helped her sit up before giving it to her. "Breathe Orihime."

Orihime took a few sips of water, coughed a little, then took a few more. Finally it felt like she could actually have a chance to breathe. To which she had to breathe out of her mouth because her nose was stopped up. Finally she seemed to be able to catch her breath. "I'll eat something I guess, but I really don't want to get any of you si-"

"Don't even suggest to eating by yourself Orihime!" Came Yuzu's voice, causing both Ichigo and Orihime to look towards the other side of the living room. Yuzu was standing with her hands on her hips, and with a light purple apron that Karin gave her for Christmas on. "We've all had a cold before in the house, and we know how to keep from getting one. You need to join us for dinner, we'll miss you if you don't."

Seeing Yuzu stand with a look on her face that showed that she wasn't going to be taking no for an answer made Orihime sigh. "Alright Yuzu," she said, her voice already back to cracking again. She kept a smile on her face until Yuzu turned and went back to the kitchen. She sniffled as she moved to get up, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to help herself up.

Ichigo only moved so he could help her the rest of the way up, taking her cup from her hands. "If you get to start to feeling worse let me know, I was thinking that maybe you could take your medicine after dinner. The benadryl will make you sleepy most likely."

Only nodding her head, Orihime walked towards the dining room, where Karin and Isshin were already sitting. Yuzu was currently putting the food on the table. Seeing the table, Orihime immediately changed directions to go into the kitchen. _I've got to wash my hands. I've been in a hospital, and who knows how many germs I have on my hands. _In the kitchen, she went to wash her hands, and while she did she looked at her reflection in the window.

Since it was dark outside now, her reflection seemed to show better. She looked exhausted. She could see she had slight bags under her eyes, and she had a frown line on her forehead. She tried to smile to rid of it, but her attempts weren't successful as it only made her look more pitiful. _And I don't even need a mirrored reflection to tell I look paler than usual. Whenever I get sick I turn almost snow white, it's ridiculous. Okay, maybe not snow white, but since my hair is so orange it makes my skin look really white._

When she finished up, she turned off the water, and began to dry her hands. Coughing a little, she sighed. _I can't wait to take my medicine and then go to sleep!_

**After dinner**

"Orihime," said Ichigo, wondering how in the world he hadn't gotten something thrown at his head yet. _I don't know if I can handle these mood swings. _

"Ichigo, I want to go to bed," Orihime said, crossing her arms over her chest. Silently cursing herself for her voice cracking so many times in their conversation. "I don't want to take another shower. I'm sore and I don't feel good. I don't want to stand in a shower for thirty minutes." A deep frown set on her lips.

Ichigo tried to change her mind again. "You don't have to take a shower for thirty minutes, just a short shower. Maybe ten-fifteen minutes long."

Scowling, Orihime rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you don't realize just how much work it is trying to take a shower."

"How about a compromise?" Isshin cut in, before Ichigo could say something else. He could tell that his son wasn't quite ready to deal with Orihime going through mood swings yet, and he thought it was about time to interrupt and fix the hole his son was digging himself in. "Instead of taking a shower, how about you just let the bathroom get steamy, before going and sitting down in there. The steam is what will help you. And this way you'll be getting help, but you won't have to be standing the whole time."

Uncrossing her arms, Orihime sighed. "I guess that would work."

"Great," Isshin said, smiling as he stood up from the table. "I'm going to go ahead and go upstairs to say goodnight to the girls. Night."

"Night," Orihime said, although her voice cracked as she said it.

"Night dad," Ichigo said after Orihime. He waited till his dad started walking upstairs before he looked to Orihime. "You know I'm just trying to help."

Nodding her head, Orihime gave a half smile, her energy too far gone to give a full one. "I know. You know I don't usually have this much of an attitude." She moved to get up, pushing her chair back as she stood. "I'll go get my medicine."

"And I'll go turn on the hot water in the bathroom for your steam treatment," Ichigo said, grinning at her look, before walking to the stairs.

It didn't take long for Orihime to find the medicine in the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. She took one Tylenol and one Benadryl. _Hopefully by the time this medicine will kick in, I'll be done with sitting in the steamy bathroom. _She thought as she walked upstairs. It didn't take her long to get up the stairs and to the bathroom. The door was left ajar, but she could already feel the warmness from the bathroom. She could also hear the water from the shower running.

Ichigo was leaning against the sink, crossing his arms, his eyes going to Orihime as she entered the bathroom. "My grandmother had this great home remedy that if you put it in a bath it'll help your nose and head."

"Ichigo, I can't take a ba-"

"I know it's too hard for you to get in and out of a bath, but I was thinking about that. And…" Ichigo paused, kind of nervous to talk about what he was going to say. "This might help you feel better. And I can- uh, I can- help you. You know… to get in the bath and to get out." Having already have thought it out beforehand, the idea of using his grandma's remedy just came to him when he first got upstairs.

Taking a moment to register what he was suggesting. Nodding her head finally, Orihime coughed a little. Using the crook of her elbow to shield the cough from getting on Ichigo. She sniffled, already unsure if the steam from the bath was even going to help her nose. "Fine, I'll try it."

It was quiet for a moment as the hot water in the shower kept going. Orihime was just standing, looking at the ceiling. Meanwhile Ichigo had been filling up the separate bathtub with water, so Orihime could get in there.

"Are you going to stay in here with me the whole time, or are you going to leave?" Orihime asked finally, curious to hear Ichigo's answer. _Is he even comfortable doing that? I mean obviously if he's helping me in and out of the tub, the probability of him seeing something is possible. And if he does see anything, it's not like he hasn't seen it before… Of course he probably doesn't really remember much of that night…_

Ichigo seemed taken aback by her question. He felt his cheeks grow warm, so he turned to go focus on turning off the water in the bathtub. Cursing himself silently for allowing the thoughts he was having even come to his mind. "That's up to you. Whatever makes you comfortable." _That sounded good. That way she won't think that I want to invade her personal space or anything like that._

Staring at Ichigo's back, Orihime thought for a moment. She watched him as he tested the water with his hand. Sniffling again, Orihime moved towards the bathroom door. Pushing it the rest of the way closed, she walked back to where she was standing before, crossing her arms over her chest. Not saying a word.

Ichigo turned to face her after she did that. His eye connecting with hers. He didn't have to ask to know what she chose. "The water in the bath should be a good temperature for you. I'll turn off the shower in a few minutes. The steam should start showing up soon." True the warmness had fogged up the mirror, but it wasn't all that steamy yet. Ichigo slipped out the bathroom door then. Only to return almost a minute later with her pajamas in hand. He rested them on the counter, before returning back to watch the bathtub water fill up.

Nodding her head, Orihime coughed again, but turned away from him. Looking at the fogged up mirror, she sighed. Kind of happy she couldn't see her reflection. She knew she was blushing like mad, just thinking of thought of Ichigo seeing her without her clothes on was strange._ We're a couple. I love him. He loves me. He's already seen me naked before. Why does it feel so strange this time?_ She stayed standing like that for a moment, noticing the steam was beginning to show up slowly. Another few minutes and it would be almost like a hot spring in here.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime began unzipping the jacket she had on. She had changed from her pajamas to a simple outfit before they had gone to the hospital earlier. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ichigo had been looking at her, but had looked away when she started unzipping the jacket. Looking back forward, Orihime slowly continued undressing. Having to take extra time on getting her pants off, to keep from losing balance.

When she finished, Orihime wrapped a big towel loosely around herself, and pulled her hair up in a loose bun. Waiting for him to finish, she turned her head to see Ichigo adding the remedy to the bath. She watched him until he closed the bottle. "Can I get in now?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, not allowing his eyes go towards her. He just set the bottle of the remedy down on the counter by the sink, without looking at her still. Finally he let his eyes meet hers. He realized she had wrapped a towel around herself.

Orihime walked over towards the tub, testing the water with her fingertips. It was pleasantly warm. Ichigo had known better than to make the bath water too hot, because it could cause problems for the baby if it was really hot. When she felt Ichigo walk beside her, she sighed. _We can't keep stalling forever. _Grabbing the corner of the towel, she un-tucked it and began pulling it off. When it was all the way off, she let Ichigo take it from her hands to put it on the counter.

When Ichigo turned back to Orihime, he kept his eyes on her face. Refusing to let his eyes wander. Finally he moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, he grabbed one of her hands to help her in. Not saying a word.

Stepping into the tub was the easy part, Orihime felt. She could have probably done that on her own. It was the getting to a sitting position part that was going to be harder. She let her eyes move until they found his. He was staring right back at her. _He's trying to still be respectful. _The thought made her think back to their date they had, where they agreed to be ready to deepen their relationship.

When it was time for Ichigo to help her sit, he felt almost nervous. _I don't want to look at her, because I don't want her thinking I'm some pervert or something. But, I don't want her falling because I'm being stupid about all of this._

"Ichigo," Orihime finally said, her eyes had still been locked on him. "It's okay. I'm not going to think any different of you if you look at me. It's not like you haven't seen it before, right?" She laughed slightly after the last part, although it was cut short by coughing. However she didn't let the small smile leave her face. _We want our relationship to grow. Even if it's baby steps like him looking at me for like five seconds. Maybe he's just not interested in me since I'm not exactly skinny anymore._

Ichigo nearly groaned seeing her look change from a smile to a frown. _Great. Now she probably thinks I don't want to look. She probably thinks I'm judging her because she's pregnant._ Ignoring his conscious telling him not to look, he finally looked down to make sure he wasn't going to let her slip. He found himself looking at her rounded belly first. Something he had seen over the past few months, during ultrasound appointments.

It didn't take much more to help her down in the tub, Orihime sniffled a little. Already noticing her nose was tingling a little. _Maybe this will work after all. _She closed her eyes for a moment, and after five minutes had went by before she finally noticed something. "Jasmine," she said, through her cracking voice.

"What?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He had already gone to turn off the shower, and now he was sitting on the counter by the sink. He looked over to her then. Knowing now that since she was sitting in the bath, the steam along with the remedy changing the color of the bath a little, he wouldn't see anything.

"Your grandmother's remedy. It's jasmine scented," Orihime said, a smile on her face. She didn't necessarily love the smell of jasmine, but she couldn't complain about actually being able to smell something. "And I can't believe this is actually working."

"Thank you," said Ichigo. "On behalf of my grandmother, thank you very much."

Orihime made an impatient noise. "Yes, yes, you're very helpful too. I didn't mean to forget you Ichigo." She chuckled as his look of fake hurt left his face.

"That was pretty quick," Ichigo said, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Usually, it takes up to nearly ten minutes before it even starts to work a little bit."

Crossing her own arms over her chest, Orihime found herself leaning back against the tub, relaxed now. "Well, has it ever been given to a pregnant girl before?" She asked, not really needing a response. She guessed it was because of her heightened senses that she was able to react to the remedy so easily. _A perk of pregnancy. But, it could very much well be bad sometimes. _

"You'd be the first," Ichigo replied, also thinking of her heightened senses. _I should have thought of this earlier. She should have just taken a bath before dinner… Of course she wasn't exactly in the best mood before dinner, so I don't really think I could have gotten her to agree to a bath._

They were left in silence. Orihime, relishing in the warm bath water, with the scent of jasmine growing on her. Ichigo, leaning his back against the wall behind the sink, and his eyes on the ceiling. They sat there for a good ten minutes before Ichigo finally moved. "I bet the water is starting to cool down now."

Orihime's eyes snapped open, having not realized she had even closed her eyes in the first place. _I'm so tired I almost missed myself going to sleep. _Turning her head when she felt eyes on her, Orihime looked at Ichigo. His eyes on her. "Yeah, it is. I didn't really notice." Her voice cracked through a few words, and she knew her voice was beginning to wear out completely.

Ichigo didn't say anything back at first, he just remained standing where he was. Looking at her eyes. "I guess I should help you out then," he said finally, walking the few steps from where he was to beside the bathtub.

Moving her hand towards the drain, Orihime pulled the plug that kept the water in the tub. When the swish of water was heard, Orihime began to move so she could start the process of getting it up.

The thought of her being naked didn't seem to bother Ichigo like it did before. The only thing on his mind now was helping her up. He moved so one arm was wrapped around her upper back, his other hand held her by her elbow that was closest to him. He began helping her up then. It wasn't actually all that difficult for him, but he knew it was more of a struggle for her anyways. She was the one that was pregnant after all.

When Orihime was fully standing up and out of the tub, Ichigo found himself looking back at her rounded belly. Although this time, he found his eyes wandering. Moving from her ankles then upwards. Slowly taking in her features, despite his early thoughts of not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Orihime just watched him. She watched as his eyes explored over her naked body. She heard a voice in the back of her mind, shouting out her self consciousness, but she ignored it. A feeling of wanting him to look surpassed her self consciousness.

The water in the bathtub finally emptied, leaving them in complete silence. The only sound was of Orihime's breathing, which was a little rough sounding due to her being sick. Ichigo had explored over her features, from her wide hips to the curves of her breasts. His eyes eventually made it to meet hers. The silence continued as Ichigo took a step closer to Orihime.

Seeing him move towards her, Orihime held a hand up slowly. "Ichigo, I'm sick-"

Ichigo interrupted by taking her hand, and gently pulling her close. Staring into her eyes for a moment longer, Ichigo smiled softly. "You're beautiful Orihime," he said, his hands dropping down to her rounded belly. "Don't you ever think any different."

Silence met them both, Orihime looked at her rounded belly, and smiled softly. Letting her own hands fall to cover his hands, she squeezed them gently.

Smiling himself, Ichigo moved to grab a towel for her. He handed it to her before turning away. "I'm going to go lock up downstairs.

Orihime watched Ichigo as he left the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click. Her cheeks burned slightly, she couldn't help but smile. The smile was interrupted by coughing. When she caught her breath, she sighed. She then began changing into her pajamas that Ichigo got for her. The navy blue long sleeve shirt and the pale pink pajama pants. It took her a few minutes, but she was finally changed.

The second she opened the door, Orihime felt the cool air of the hallway seem to close in on her. Sniffling a bit, she stepped out in the hallway and closed the door behind her. The sudden coldness made her shiver a bit. It didn't take her long to get into her and Ichigo's room. The second she stepped inside, she noticed Ichigo kneeling in front of a small table in their room. "What are you doing?"

A smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he stood up. "I was setting up a humidifier. I figure it could help out with your nose a bit," he said, walking over to her and taking her by her hands. Leading her over to their bed, he gave her a slight nudge so she'd sit down. "Time for bed."

Smiling, Orihime only picked her legs up, and moved so she could lay down. "I'm not going to complain," she said, her voice cracking. Ichigo only got on the bed as well, crawling over to the other side closest to the wall. They didn't have a usual side of the bed to sleep on, but Orihime typically needed to be by the edge just incase she needed to get up in the middle of the night. But, they switched it up some of the time. When Ichigo finally settled down beside her, Orihime looked at him. "Thank you Ichigo."

"For what?" Ichigo asked, turning his head to look at her. An eyebrow raised.

Orihime only smiled, and laid her head back on her pillow. "For taking care of me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Had a little moment between Orihime and Ichigo in the last scene. Not much, but I thought it was sweet :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	20. The Open Window

_Review:_

"_Thank you Ichigo."_

"_For what?" Ichigo asked, turning his head to look at her. An eyebrow raised._

_Orihime only smiled, and laid her head back on her pillow. "For taking care of me."_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later, three o'clock in the morning<strong>

The feeling of movement on the bed made Orihime's flutter open. She let her eyes adjust to the room, and when they did she noticed it was Ichigo. He was standing by the foot of the bed, something in his hand that made him scowl. Feeling a tickle at her throat, she coughed a few times, her eyes closing with each cough. When she opened her eyes, they connected with his.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, walking over to her. Kneeling down beside the bed, he sighed. "I tried not to wake you-"

"Ichigo," Orihime interrupted, her voice soft. "It's alright. What's going on?"

Sighing, Ichigo looked down at his hand. "Hollows. A lot of them. Rukia's already on her way there, and I think Chad and Uryu are heading that way too," he informed her, before his expression showed a little bit of confliction. "I want to stay here with you, but there's a lot of them. If there's an arrancar or a few arrancars it might be bad."

Closing her eyes, Orihime could sense the hollows right away. Even she could tell there was a lot. _What are they doing here? _Sitting up a little, she brought the blanket closer around herself to keep her warm. "It's okay, you should go," she told him. She watched as he began to text Rukia back that he was on his way. _I'm exhausted. We laid down around eleven, but I didn't actually get to sleep until nearly one. I hope he doesn't know that, I don't want him feeling guilty._

"Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked, his eyes on her. He had noticed she looked like she was thinking.

Shaking her head, Orihime gave him a smile. "No tha-" she paused, and she sneezed. Followed by a few sniffles and some coughing.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, wondering if he should leave or not.

"No, no. I'll be okay," Orihime said, before her smile appeared back on her face. "Just go save the day."

That made Ichigo smirk. He changed into his Shinigami form and then left his body sitting on a chair in their room. Moving towards her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Ichigo, I'm sick-"

"I was wondering why you were coughing and sneezing," Ichigo interrupted her with a little sarcasm.

Unable to help herself, Orihime gave a small smile. "Ichigo, I don't want you getting sick."

"I love you Orihime, even if you're sick, I can't stay away from you." Ichigo told her. He placed a hand on her rounded bump that was covered by the blanket. "I can't stay away from either of you."

After seeing her smile, Ichigo walked around the bed towards the window at the base of the bed. He was ready to go fight some hollows.

"Be careful!"

He had just moved to jump out the window when he heard her call out. He moved outside of the window, and stood there. Leaning his head in he smiled. "Get some sleep," he said, before shutting the window.

Sitting still for a moment, Orihime finally sighed. Moving to lay back down, coughing a little, she sighed. She smiled at the soft gentle movement inside of her. _She's asleep. I guess I need to be too._

_It seemed like she sat there trying to go to sleep for nearly another two hours. Drifting into sleep came a little later. She could just barely hear the window open, and when she opened her eyes everything was a blur._

_The figure came in the window then, before walking more into the room. Orihime's eyes adjusted a little, but for some reason wouldn't adjust fully. Everything was still blurry. __It's just Ichigo.__ She thought, letting her eyes finally fall on the person. She saw white. Her eyes finally began to adjust and she noticed that the person in white didn't move to Ichigo's body. The hood on their head covered their features. Feeling the chill of the air from the window prevented Orihime from moving. That way she wouldn't let the offending cool air hit her skin anymore._

_Suddenly feelings eyes on her, she focused back on the figure. The hood was faced at her. She felt cold all of a sudden. Not on the outside, but on the inside. The white clothing was something that confused her. As the person approached her she began to feel nervous. She moved then, just turning to prop herself up on her elbows. At her movement the person retreated. The person moved back to the window and jumped out. Leaving it open._ _She just leaned back against her pillows again, and closed her eyes for a moment. _

Then she opened them again, it wasn't dark in the room anymore. Her eyes were focused up at the ceiling, and it was clear it was morning time. _I must have been dreaming. _She was about to move to get up when a fit of coughing took over. The coughs were more raspy sounding than yesterday, and they hurt her chest more. When the coughing didn't subside, she moved her hand to the bedside table. Grabbing her glass of water she brought it to her lips to drink some of the water.

After the coughing subsided a little she moved to sit up, placing the glass on the bedside table. When the blanket fell from her shoulders when she moved to sit up, she was met with a blast of freezing air. She knew the heater had been on when she went to bed, so there was no reason for it to be this cold in the room. Her eyes moved to the window, bringing a frown on her face. It was wide open. _Why did Ichigo not close the window when he came in last night? I'm already sick as it is. _She thought, as she swung her legs off the side of the bed to get up and close the window.

Although she froze when her eyes had moved to the other side of the room. There sitting in the chair in the room was Ichigo's body. Still in the exact same position Ichigo left it in when he left in the middle of the night. She sat there staring at his body for a moment, before turning her head towards the window again. Something was wrong.

Standing up, she walked slowly towards the window. Her hands moving to her rounded belly protectively. She felt her baby move at her touch. Reaching the window she looked at it for a moment, sneezing as a burst of cold wind hit her. She sneezed again causing her to cough. Shaking her head, she closed the window, locking it. As her coughing slowed she let her eyes move back to Ichigo's body, then back at the window.

With a frown set on her face, she moved back to the bed. _Maybe Ichigo had to go back and fight more hollows. _Sniffling a little as she grabbed her phone from the bedside table. Sitting on the bed, she sighed. _Even I know that's not possible. He would have closed the window. He knows I'm sick and it's cold outside. He wouldn't have left it open. _She looked through her messages, the only one's she had were from Tatsuki and Mai. Tatsuki's was a feel better soon text. Mai's was informing her that she and Akira were going to be getting her makeup homework for her. She was about to put the phone down when it buzzed, making her eyes go to it. Another message from Mai.

_Mai: Do you want me to get Ichigo's work too? He's not here either. Neither is Rukia._

Frowning Orihime only typed quickly back in reply.

_Orihime: That's okay. I'm sure one of his friends will get it for him._

Feeling movement inside of her, she began to feel hungry. Although she stayed seated on the bed, her hand just moved to her rounded belly, rubbing it gently. She clicked the lock button on her phone, dropped her phone on the bed, before letting that hand join her other one on her baby bump. "What in the hell is going on?" She questioned aloud, although she already knew the answer. Her 'dream' didn't seem like a dream anymore. Someone had been in her room this morning. And from the looks of it, it wasn't anyone she knew.

Picking up her phone again, she tried calling Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad. _No one's answering. This means they are probably in the Soul Society. _"Damn it," she said when she caught Ichigo's voicemail again. She had no idea who the intruder was, and she was at least glad the girls were at school and Isshin was at work so they were safe. But, the feeling of being home alone was not soothing to her. Unsure of what she should do she finally stood up, grabbing her phone as she moved to the closet. Dialing in a number as she walked in the closet.

_Other line: Hello?_

_Orihime: Yoruichi?_

_Yoruichi: Oh, hey Orihime. What can I help you with?_

It didn't take long for Orihime to relay what was going on to Yoruichi. The older woman had listened as Orihime explained, and almost as soon as Orihime stopped talking she had started.

_Yoruichi: I want you to come over right away. Don't touch anything that the person was near. _

_Orihime: Alright._

The line went dead then, Orihime just moved further into the closet. Contemplating changing into something else. However she eventually just grabbed the grey jacket of Ichigo's that she liked, then walked back out of the closet.

After slipping on the jacket, she zipped it up over her rounded belly, grabbed her bag, and slipped her phone into her pocket. Once she was downstairs, she walked into the kitchen as another coughing fit started. Covering her mouth in the crook of her elbow, she used her other hand to grab a cup from the cabinet and fill it up with water. When the coughing subsided slowly, she took medicine for her nose, and liquid medicine for her throat. Only doing half dosage on both considering she was about to drive. Feelings of hunger caught her again, and she sighed. Grabbing a small bag of barbeque chips that she had been craving, and a water bottle from the refrigerator.

On the way over to Urahara's shop, Orihime made sure to call Isshin. After explaining what had happened, Isshin asked her if she needed him to come home. To which she explained that it was alright, she was going to Urahara's. He then had asked if she had called Ichigo. Then she goes into explaining that Ichigo still hadn't returned, and how he must have had to go to the Soul Society or something.

When she had got off the phone with Isshin she had just got to Urahara's. She parked, turned off the car, and grabbed her bag. Opening the door sent a cool burst of wind her way which instantly had her coughing and sniffling. Shutting the car door after breathing a bit, she began walking to the front of Urahara's shop. She snuggled into Ichigo's jacket, as the freezing cold air made her cough some more.

Walking in, the place was quiet. She slid back the second set of screen doors leading to the more personal space revealed Urahara sitting at the round table.

"You didn't waste anytime getting here," he said, his eyes looking at her from under the rim of his hat. Sipping at his tea in front of him, before motioning for her to come over.

"I didn't feel safe there," was Orihime's only response before she moved to walk closer to the round table. After slipping her bag off her shoulders, she moved to start sitting down. She saw Urahara move to get up to help her, she only held up her hand. "I got it, it's fine."

When Orihime finally sat down on the floor, Urahara poured her some tea. He slid the cup over to her before raising an eyebrow. "Yoruichi had relayed some of what had happened to me, mind telling me again?"

Taking the tea from him gratefully, Orihime sighed. Sipping the tea, before beginning the story. By the time she finished she was nearly half-way done with her tea and had pulled out the small bag of barbeque chips.

"So you didn't see who it was?" Urahara asked.

"No," Orihime shook her head, popping another chip in her mouth. "Honestly right now, I can hardly think straight. I'm worried that whoever it was could go after Ichigo."

Urahara didn't say anything, his mind focused on what had happened. _I don't think this person is after Ichigo._

"Well you don't have to worry much longer," came Yoruichi's voice, before she entered the room from a hallway. "They did end up having to go to the Soul Society earlier this morning. They should be coming back soon."

"That's goo-" Orihime's words were interrupted by coughing. She turned her head, and coughed into the crook of her elbow. As it appeared the coughing slowed a little, she took that opportunity to down the rest of the tea. To which she coughed a few more times after drinking it, but the coughing gently subsided.

"So you're still sick?" Yoruichi asked, sitting opposite from Orihime.

Sliding the tea cup and her bag of almost empty chips back, Orihime rested her elbows on the table and collapsed her hands together. "Yeah, the window being open last night didn't help at all."

There was a little more small talk, but after a good ten minutes it drifted into peaceful silence. Orihime resting her forehead on her hands, and coughing occasionally. She felt the medicine she took help a little, but she still felt miserable. Feeling her baby move, made her sigh. _Right on my bladder. _She thought, before moving to stand up. "Bathroom's down the hall?"

Yoruichi nodded, her eyes remained focused on the book in her hands. "Yeah, third door to the left," she said, her eyes still on the book. She heard the sound of Orihime shuffling down the hallway, the sound of a door opening and closing, but then she also heard the sound of thumping from outside. "They are arriving now."

"I know," Urahara said, picking up his tea cup again.

Another minute went by before the door slid open. In walked Rukia, Chad, and Uryu. A few seconds later Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro followed. Ichigo and Renji were arguing over something. Although everything seemed to slowly quiet down after the door was slid closed again. Everyone seeming to finally realize the tense atmosphere they just walked into.

"So they sent Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku back for more, huh?" Urahara asked aloud, the rim of his hat shadowing his eyes a bit. "Is that such a good idea? Last time Renji and Ichigo nearly blew up half my store when they were near each othe-"

"This is not the time for joking Urahara," Yoruichi interrupted, scolding. The book she had been reading had been put away before the others walked in, now her hands just sat clasped together on the table.

The others-having noticed the look Yoruichi had given Urahara-only wondered what in the hell was going on.

"Hey, what's Orihime's bag doing here?" Rukia asked, looking over by the table where the familiar red bag sat on the floor.

At the mention of Orihime, Ichigo's eyes went to where the red bag was, before going to Urahara. "Is she h-"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes went over to the hallway entrance, and there stood Orihime. She had one hand resting on her baby bump, and the other rested on her chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

"Thank god you're alright," Orihime said, crossing the room as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her. She threw her arms around him as soon as she got close to him.

Ichigo laughed a little, raising an eyebrow, as he let his arms wrap around her in return. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you so worried?" He felt her tense at his question, and he pulled back a bit. "Orihime?"

Looking up to meet his eyes, Orihime's frown was interrupted by a few coughs. She turned her head for a moment, before returning back to looking at him. Her eyes soft, and her mouth formed in a line.

Her lack of response sent alarms going off in Ichigo's head, instantly his hands moved to her rounded belly. "The baby? Is the baby alright-"

"She's fine Ichigo," Orihime interrupted, instantly soothing the alarm in his expression, but confusion remained in his eyes. Just to prove her point, the baby moved inside of her. Giving a small kick near one of Ichigo's hands. "But, something happened."

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused as to why he could just barely see fear in her eyes. He should have felt relief when he felt the movement from their baby, but the look on Orihime's face made him feel more worried.

Orihime's eyes moved from Ichigo to Urahara, then back again. "After you left earlier this morning, I had woke up again, and…"

"And what?" Ichigo asked, not liking how she was hesitating. "You look half-scared to death, and you can't tell me what's wrong? Orih-"

"What she's trying to say," Urahara interrupted Ichigo steadily. "Is that last night she woke up to find she wasn't alone. Someone else was in the room with her. Someone she didn't know."

It was quiet as Ichigo registered what Urahara just said. In seconds Ichigo turned back to Orihime, his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright? Did this person hurt you in any way?"

"I'm okay," Orihime replied, her hands moved to rest on her rounded belly. Her eyes looking away from his eyes and to the floor.

Ichigo watched her do that, and only pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested one hand at the back of her head, the other wrapped around her back. Not saying anything, he just held her. Taking a deep breath to control the anger he felt at the new information. He just needed to be there for her right then.

After a moment Renji cleared his throat. "Not to sound insensitive, but we just found out someone had went in your room while you were gone. We should be focusing on that."

Moving then, Orihime pulled back from Ichigo. Ichigo just took her hand before she could step away, he led her back to her spot at the table. "You should sit down," he told her. "You're still sick."

"Thanks," Orihime murmured lowly as he helped her sit down on the floor again.

"What happened after the person came in?" Toshiro asked then, his arms crossed over his chest.

Urahara gave a pointed look towards Orihime, who then turned her gaze on Toshiro. "The person had came in the room through the window, at first I thought it was Ichigo. But, then the person looked at me, and started walking towards the bed. I moved to get up, and that made them leave. At first I thought it was a dream, because when I opened my eyes again it was bright in the room not dark. Then I noticed the window was open. After I noticed Ichigo's body was still in the room, it was obvious it wasn't a dream."

"Are you sure you don't remember seeing a face? Or anything else that could identify the person?" Toshiro questioned.

"No," Orihime said, shaking her head slowly. "Everything was all blurry in the first place, and when my eyes finally began adjusting the person left. I just got to notice the person was in all white and had a hood on."

"It could have been just a regular thief," Renji suggested, his eyes leaving Orihime to move to Toshiro. "It may have not been anything worse than that."

Before Toshiro could respond, Orihime spoke. "I may have lost my power to use my abilities, but I am not completely senseless," she snapped at Renji, her tone sharp, and her eyes narrowed at him. "I wouldn't have come here if it was just a regular thief!"

While Renji looked completely taken back at her sudden attitude change, Ichigo only sent him a glare, before looking to her. "I'm sure he didn't mean to imply otherwise."

"Would you stop doing that?" Orihime asked Ichigo, her annoyance flickering to him then. She sniffled before continuing. "I don't need you to come in here defending everything I say, I can do that just fine. You're driving me crazy!"

Ichigo only raised an eyebrow at Orihime, who had turned away, and pulled her bag of chips towards her. _Mood swings. _Leaning down, he only pecked her cheek with a kiss despite her annoyance. "Right, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Hearing Ichigo's apologize made Orihime sigh, she swallowed the chip in her mouth before looking at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. These stupid mood swings-"

"It's fine Orihime. There is nothing for you to apologize for," Ichigo interrupted her with a small smile. However when he looked back over to Toshiro, his smile was gone again. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I've been thinking about that," Urahara said before Toshiro could say anything. Bringing everyone's eyes back to him. "Search Ichigo's house. Look for traces of anything that could tell us about who was there."

Toshiro nodded in agreement. "Let's go do that," he said, before turning towards the door.

"Wait," Orihime said, before the others could turn to leave as well. Her eyes went to Chad and Uryu. "Will you two please go to the school? I got texts from the others early this morning, but I just want to make sure they are okay."

"Alright," Uryu agreed. Chad just nodded beside him.

After everyone left, Orihime looked back down at her bag of chips. Coughing a little, she took her water bottle out from her bag.

"Mood swings huh?" Yoruichi questioned, her book magically found its way back into her hands after the others left.

"A lot more than usual lately," Orihime replied, her eyes moving down to her rounded belly. She felt absolutely miserable. The medicine she took only an hour ago seemed to not be working anymore. After smoothing the large jacket down over her stomach, it showed the rounding curve of her belly more obviously. Her baby kicked a few times, and she felt her move around. _At least you're doing alright baby girl._

Another twenty minutes went by before the sound of the doors being slid open was heard. In came Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku. Followed by Ichigo and Rukia, both were back in their bodies. Orihime hadn't looked up like Urahara and Yoruichi had, she had been busy texting Chad back. He had texted her to tell her everything was alright at the school, but they would keep an eye out.

Ichigo's eyes went to Orihime. "You were right."

"Hn," Orihime mumbled, not hearing a word he just said. Her fingers tapped rapidly against the phone screen.

The fact that Orihime wasn't listening was obvious. Ichigo knew that she seemed to focus on her phone whenever she was doing something she thought was important. The instances she had when she would text and almost fall down the stairs because she wasn't focused was proof of that.

"Orihime?" Ichigo questioned, a little bit louder to get her attention.

Hearing her name, Orihime's eyes went up from her phone, straight to the source. "Yes Ichigo?"

"You were right," Ichigo told her again, a frown on his face. "Whoever it was had spiritual pressure. If it was a normal human we would have seen something hinting they were there."

The original assumption it wasn't a normal human didn't bother Orihime as bad, but the fact that it was confirmed made her pale. Even more than she already was. She cut her eyes from Ichigo and looked down at the table. Putting her phone down, she noticed her fingers nervously twitching. She sighed as she clasped her hands together.

Orihime's silence at the fact had been noted, Ichigo right away started his way towards her. It was quiet as he did that, until Urahara spoke up. "I think it was on purpose."

"Well yeah," Renji said, rolling his eyes. "Whoever it was obviously didn't just fall through the window after it magically opened."

"What would be on purpose?" Rangiku asked, raising an eyebrow at Renji's sarcasm, before looking to Urahara for his answer.

"Whoever this was, must have known Ichigo would be leaving," Urahara explained, pushing his empty tea cup towards the center of the table where the tray that had the tea pot on it was. "This person could have been watching the house for weeks, but there was no pattern to when and what time Ichigo would leave. I think the hollow attack was a distraction, and the real target was Orihime."

"So you're saying that whoever went in their room got the hollows to attack far enough away so that way they could slip into the room when Orihime was alone?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms. _It's very much possible that it could happen. But, why?_

Urahara nodded. "That's what it looks like."

"We're going to have to go to keep a closer eye on what's going on around Orihime," Renji said aloud, scratching the back of his head. "Because whoever this person was went through a lot of trouble to only get in the room and then just leave when Orihime woke up."

"Well that won't be much of a problem," Rangiku said, a smile on her face.

"You three are being stationed in Karakura Town longer?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," Toshiro answered for the three of the Shinigami that were usually not usually stationed there unless something was going on. "Shigekuni said that it was beginning to become a problem with all the hollow attacks that have been happening lately."

"He'll have more of a reason to have you guys here now," Rukia said, her eyes going to Orihime.

It was quiet for a moment. Orihime was lost in thought. "I think it was an arrancar," she said suddenly.

The others looked at her questionably. "Why do you think that?" Rangiku asked, crossing her arms. They had searched everywhere in Ichigo's room, unable to find a trace of what was in Orihime's room. They hadn't considered it an arrancar because an arrancar wouldn't have just left if Orihime woke up.

Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by coughing. Turning her head away from Ichigo's direction almost immediately.

Ichigo was already reaching for her water bottle. He grabbed it, unscrewed the cap, and handed it to her. "Here, drink this."

Sipping at the water, her coughing slowed. When she finally was able to breathe, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath before setting the water bottle back on the table. "There have been other arrancars occasionally with the hollows when they appear. Or the arrancars come after the hollow attacks. I think the hollows appeared to distract you all, just as an arrancar came into the house. An arrancar controlling the hollows seems likely. Plus the person was dressed in all white."

It was quiet for a moment, the others contemplating what she was saying. "It makes sense," Toshiro says finally.

"I agree," Urahara said, his eyes moving to Orihime. "Aizen has been on the down low since a couple weeks after we got you back from Hueco Mundo. With the hollow attacks increasing, with a mix in of arrancars, it's possible."

"The only obvious thing to do, is to be more observant during the hollow attacks now," Renji said, uncrossing his arms, a hand resting on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Those of us who go to fight them need to keep an eye out for any Arrancar spiritual energy. We'll need someone to be staying with Orihime to see if an Arrancar is around. At least if she's alone at home someone needs to be watching her."

Everyone's eyes slowly moved to Ichigo then. Seeing everyone's eyes on him, Ichigo only rolled his eyes. "I was going to do it anyway."

"He doesn't need to be the only one," Urahara said, his eyes sweeping towards Toshiro. "If he's there all the time, the arrancar could start catching on that we know. We'll need to have it switched out with one of you occasionally."

"It'll need to be as normal as possible," Toshiro said, his eyes going to the others. "We'll need to make sure that whenever we do go over to watch her, it has to seem normal. Like just a visit or something."

"I don't think so," Orihime said almost as soon as Toshiro finished talking. "I am not about to agree to being watched all the time. I need my personal space."

"Orihim-"

"Ichigo," Orihime interrupted Ichigo, crossing her arms, she frowned at him. "You better not disagree with me having my personal space, or so help me, I will move out faster than you can blink."

It was quiet as Ichigo looked back into Orihime's eyes. He realized her mood swing easily. "I wasn't going to say I disagree," he started, even though it was clear he only said what he did to prevent her from getting angrier. "I was going to suggest that at least let us do this for the next few weeks, so we can at least see what happens."

Orihime's frown remained on her face, and she was very well about to say no again. However the movement from inside her got her thinking. Sighing finally, she sniffled a little. "You get three times of watching, and it's only when there's a hollow attack in the night time."

"How about six more times watching you? And I'll go a week without saying one thing about eating healthy." Ichigo tried to negotiate, although he soon found himself surprised when Orihime suddenly turned more towards him, and leaned close to his face.

"Three times watching me or no deal," Orihime said seriously, her eyes narrowed at him. "I am _not _negotiating Ichigo."

The seriousness in Orihime's eyes only made Ichigo realize that he wasn't going to win even if he did try to keep pursuing it. "Fine, three times."

Seeing everyone's eyes on her again, Orihime sighed. Sitting back so she wasn't inches from Ichigo, she rested her hands on her rounded belly. "I can already tell that this is going to get on my nerves," she said, causing the others to laugh. Feeling tiredness sweep over her, Orihime couldn't bring herself to laugh like the others.

Ichigo noticed Orihime yawn from the corner of his eye. "Did you go back to sleep after I left?"

"Yes I did," Orihime lied, trying to put a smile on her face. Although she saw his look, and knew that she couldn't fool him. Sighing again, her eyes left his. "No, I didn't go back to sleep. It was nearly two hours after you left that I was able to go to sleep. I only got maybe two more hours of sleep."

Ichigo only raised an eyebrow. "You know, the only reason why you're tired all the time is beca-"

"Is because I'm almost six and a half months pregnant," Orihime interrupted, coughing a little. "I was able to sleep perfectly fine before I got pregnant. Now I can hardly sleep because she either won't stop moving or I can't get comfortable."

"That's not exactly how I was going to put it," Ichigo said after a moment of watching her. Trying not to set off anymore mood swings. "I'm taking you home," he told her, not giving her much room to argue, as he was already moving to help her up. Picking up her bag for her.

As Ichigo and Orihime moved towards the door, Rukia looked to Orihime. "Get some sleep Orihime."

Orihime only turned her head and gave a small smile to Rukia, before going through the door that Ichigo had slid open for her.

Once out by the car, Ichigo had grabbed her hand, and led her to the passenger side of the car. To which Orihime instantly stopped, making him stop as well.

"You know I can drive," Orihime told him, followed by a few coughs.

"You're exhausted," Ichigo said in reply, pulling the car keys out of his pocket, he clicked the unlock button. "I'm not letting you behind the wheel."

Surprisingly without anymore argument, Orihime moved to get in the car after he opened the door. "When did you get my keys?"

"Out of your bag when I picked it up before we left," Ichigo explained, closing her door, after she had got in.

Orihime only watched him walk around the car to the driver's side. _I didn't even notice him doing that. I must be really tired. _

On the ride home, neither really said anything. Ichigo had kept glancing at Orihime, who had eventually closed her eyes just to keep up the act of not noticing his looks.

When they pulled into the driveway, Orihime unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as the car stopped. She opened the door after collecting her bag, and used the rim of the car door to help push her self up to get out of the car.

Ichigo had walked around the car and handed her keys back to her as soon as she got all the way out of the car. He shut her door for her, before they both walked towards the house.

As soon as they got inside, Orihime felt her exhaustion flow through her in waves. Stopping by one of the couches, she brought a hand to her forehead, and sighed.

"You should go upstairs and try to sleep some more," Ichigo suggested, walking up beside her.

"I want to stay down here," Orihime said, dropping her hand from her forehead. "I really don't think finding sleep will be easier up there after what happened."

It was quiet for a moment, as Ichigo moved to stand in front of her. He brought a hand to rest on the side of her face. "I won't let anyone hurt you Orihime. You're safe. She's safe." He waited until her eyes met his, before he moved closer, and wrapped his arms around her.

With his arms around her, Orihime sighed, and rested her head on his chest. Breathing in his familiar scent made her feel relaxed. However, she felt a tickle in her throat, and stepped a little away from him. Turning her head as the coughing began, it was only a few coughs, but they sounded rough.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked after she stopped coughing. Raising an eyebrow when her response was just a nod. "If you want to stay down here, that's fine. I understand."

Nodding her head again, as she sniffled. "I want to stay down here."

Ichigo only stepped towards her, taking her bag from her. "I'll take your bag and jacket upstairs for you," he offered, moving to help her take off the jacket. _Technically my jacket, but she has been wearing it a lot more than I have. _Once he had both the jacket and the bag, he turned to go towards the stairs.

Since Orihime had went to Urahara's with her pajamas on, she just walked to the couch, and moved to sit down. Swiping the screen on her phone, she opened a new text message, and began to type.

After a couple minutes, Ichigo came back downstairs, his eyes going to her. "Who are you texting?" He asked casually, walking around the other couch, to go over to the one she was on.

"Your dad," was Orihime's simple reply. After she pressed the send button, she looked up to see Ichigo's raised eyebrows. "What? I was just letting him know everything was okay now."

"You talked to him earlier?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure he knew what was going on," Orihime replied, leaning back against the cushioned back of the couch. Shivering slightly at the coolness in the house.

Ichigo noticed her shiver, and walked over to the fire place. Kneeling down in front of it, he grabbed a few wooden logs, and he began to put them in the fireplace. "Did you take medicine this morning?" He asked, when he heard her cough.

"Yes, but I only took half the dosages that I was supposed too," Orihime replied, watching him start to roll up some newspaper to put in the fire as well. "I was going to drive over to Urahara's so I thought it would be a good idea not to be high on medicine."

After lighting the fire, Ichigo watched it burn for a moment before standing up. "What do you want to eat? You can take your medicine after you eat." He said, turning towards her to wait for her answer.

"Creamy chicken soup and I've been craving some more barbeque chips," Orihime told him after a moment of thinking about it. She noticed him raise her eyebrow at her choices, she only crossed her arms. "I thought you said you would back off on trying to make me eat healthy all the time?"

That brought a grin to Ichigo's face, as he shook his head. "No, that was only if you agreed to my terms. But, instead you said we weren't negotiating," his grin got bigger at her look of slight annoyance. "Don't worry I'll get you your barbeque chips."

When Ichigo walked out of the living room to go to the kitchen, Orihime's smile finally broke out on her face. Laughing slightly, she leaned forward and took the remote for the TV off the coffee table. As she began to flip through channels, her smile still remained on her face.

When Ichigo returned after fifteen minutes, he had a tray in his hands. Two bowls of soup, two cups of water, and a bag of barbeque chips. In the corner of the tray were a few bottles of medicine. After he set the tray on the coffee table, both of them grabbed a bowl of soup. He sat beside her on the couch, and leaned back. "What are you watching?"

"Just some random movie," Orihime replied, getting a spoonful of soup. She blew on it for a second, before putting it in her mouth. The yummy warm soup soothed her throat as it went down, and her taste buds were enjoying it.

Silence grew between them as they ate. Orihime had opened the bag of barbeque chips when she was halfway done with her soup, and had started switching between eating her soup and eating the chips. When she finished eating she already was reaching for the medicine. Taking some of the gross tasting cough syrup first, which made Ichigo laugh at her reaction to it. Then she took a pill for nasal decongestion.

After Orihime finished taking her medicine, Ichigo had waited until she started leaning back, before he pulled her towards him. She moved her legs up on the couch, and rested her head on his chest. Her back was against the couch cushions, and her round belly rested against his abdomen. When she got comfortable Ichigo moved his legs up on the couch beside hers, and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. Covering the both of them with it.

Without saying anything, both of them laid there watching the movie, Orihime occasionally sniffling or coughing, but it seemed to be getting a little better as the medicine slowly started working. Ichigo had his left arm loosely wrapped around her. Since Orihime was laying on her right side, she had her left hand resting on the curve of her baby bump, her fingertips gently touching his abdomen. As they watched the movie, Ichigo could feel movement from her rounded belly occasionally on his abdomen. Each time he felt the movement a slight smile appeared on his face.

Both yawned occasionally, having not got much sleep lately. Ichigo not having got any sleep since he left in the middle of the night, and Orihime only getting a few more hours of sleep than he did. It wasn't much longer until both had drifted into sleep.

**That evening, around six thirty**

The sound of the lock on the front door clicking made Ichigo stir. He felt pressure on his chest, and from his left side. His ears picked up on whispers.

"Aw, they're so cute," said one voice in a whisper.

"Just what I want to see when I come home from a long day of school and practice," another voice said in a less affectionate matter.

It didn't take Ichigo much effort to recognize the voices. The first one being Yuzu and the second being Karin, and by the sound of footsteps following their footsteps, his father was right behind them.

The quietness in the room remained for a moment, Karin just going straight past Yuzu to go upstairs. "Come on Yuzu," Karin said, grabbing her sister by the elbow as she passed her.

After the girls made their way upstairs, it left the living room in silence again. The silence made Ichigo groan slightly as he opened his eyes, already seeing the smirk growing on his father's face. "Dad, don't even start," he whispered, attempting to keep from waking Orihime up.

"I'm not starting anything," Isshin whispered back, his grin didn't leave his face, as he moved to close the front door quietly. Turning back to his son, his eyes went to Orihime. "How is she?"

Ichigo's eyes moved to look at Orihime. Her breathing was soft and steady, and he could occasionally feel movement from her round belly that still rested gently against his abdomen. The movement from the baby was gentle and soft, a lot more relaxed than when Orihime was awake. "She's still sick. The window being left open last night made her a little worse. But, she didn't have a fever before we went to sleep."

Nodding his head, Isshin began to move towards the stairs. "We'll talk more about this later," he said, before moving to go upstairs.

After he could no longer hear his father's footsteps, Ichigo sighed. He let his eyes go back to Orihime. He sat there for a few minutes, just watching her as she slept. _I wonder what time it is. _He thought, seeing as the sun looked like it was going to set soon. Just barely managing to get his phone from the coffee table without waking her up, he pressed the button to make the screen light up. It was a little past six thirty, meaning they had been asleep for nearly five hours.

Feeling Orihime take in a deep breath, Ichigo could tell she was waking up. He put his phone back on the coffee table, just as he felt her move her head slightly. Looking back at her, his eyes met her grey ones. "Good evening," he murmured to her softly.

Smiling a bit, a yawn escaped her lips. The yawn was cut short as it started the tickling in the back of her throat. Already moving to push herself up, she began to cough. Trying her hardest not to cough on Ichigo, she covered her mouth with the crook of her elbow.

Moving to help her sit the rest of the way up, he grabbed her water from the coffee table. Handing it to her to drink. His left arm was still loosely around her, and he could feel her whole body tremble with her coughs. He also noticed the coughs were beginning to sound raspy. "Take deep breaths," he told her, noticing she had just managed to get a swallow of her water, but the coughing came back again anyways.

"You're coughing sounds worse than yesterday," came Isshin's voice, as Orihime's coughing had slowed a little. He had just walked downstairs and had heard her coughing from his room.

Orihime had only taken the slowing of her coughs to finally drink some water. As she sipped at the water, Ichigo's left arm still remained loosely around her waist, while his right hand was gently rubbing her back. Finishing the water, Orihime turned only for Ichigo to grab the cup from her to put on the table for her. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder to Isshin.

"They feel worse. Yesterday they were more manageable. Today they hurt my chest and my throat more," she told him, sniffling a little. She could see from the look in his eyes that it wasn't a good thing. _Who am I kidding? I already know that I'm worse than I was yesterday._

"How about you let me take a look?" Isshin asked, although the look on his face told her that she wasn't really getting an option here.

"Alright," Orihime said with a sigh. She moved the blanket, and let her feet move to the floor. Feeling an ache in her back, she brought a hand to rest on the spot. Following the pain was a little bit of movement inside her, making her eyes travel downward to her rounded bump. _You're getting so big._

Isshin came over with his medical bag then. Orihime stayed sitting as he got out his stethoscope. She tried to remain still as he began to listen to her breathing. Her eyes had went around the room before she found herself looking at Ichigo. He looked distracted by something.

"It's probably from the window being left open," Ichigo said, voicing what was on his mind. He could feel Orihime's eyes on him, but he didn't look over to her. "If I would have been there, none of this would have happened."

"Would you stop that?" Orihime asked, her tone showing she was annoyed. "Every little thing that goes wrong you automatically blame yourself."

Ichigo's eyes went to Orihime then. "But, Orihi-"

"You were out fighting hollows like you do all the time. You had no idea that it was a set up," Orihime interrupted him. Looking away from him, and up towards the ceiling. "Now, unless you are going to tell me that you did know that it was going to happen-in which case you are so sleeping on the couch tonight if you did-then you need to stop blaming yourself. And if you keep blaming yourself, you're going to sleep on the couch tonight. Got it?"

It was quiet after that, Isshin watched his son's reaction to Orihime's words. His son had wide eyes, and a look of surprise on his face. That only made him chuckle, as he looked back to Orihime. "Okay, let's try this again. This time no talking." He told her, trying to stop laughing, however his smile still remained on his face.

It was completely quiet as Isshin listened to her breathing again. After he finished, he put his stethoscope back in his bag. "From what it sounds like, you have an upper respiratory infection."

"How bad?" Orihime asked, coughing a little.

"It's not necessarily the best thing to have, but as long as you take care of yourself, the baby should be fine," Isshin replied, standing up from where he had been kneeling down. "I want you to go through a few breathing treatments to make sure your lungs will heal the best the can. On top of that I don't want you going outside the rest of today or tomorrow."

Soon Orihime found herself sitting on a bed in one of the old rooms in the Kurosaki clinic. The old patient rooms had been converted into guest bedrooms, so it wasn't too odd sitting in there. Isshin had set up one of the breathing treatment machines, and had handed her the breathing mask.

"I'll be back in around twenty minutes," he told her before leaving the room after turning on the machine.

The room was quiet except for the soft noise from the machine, Orihime just sat still with both hands resting on her baby bump. Another couple minutes went by before she could barely hear soft footsteps.

Ichigo appeared in the doorway then, his eyes going to her. She had her back towards him. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe, watching her.

Orihime suddenly moved one of her hands to the mask that covered her mouth and nose. Lifting it up a little. "So are you sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Finding himself slightly surprised that she knew he was there, Ichigo only straightened up. "I can't help it Orihime. If I would have been there, then this may have not happened. I questioned leaving you because of how sick you were. If I would have just stayed instead of leaving, this wouldn't have happened."

It was quiet for a moment, before Orihime's sigh could be heard. She lifted the mask from her face again. "The world is full of 'if's' Ichigo," she paused as she coughed. "But, if we lived questioning our motives then we would never get anywhere in life." She finished, putting the mask back on her face.

Ichigo crossed the room to her finally, sitting on the bed beside her. His eyes moved to meet her own. "I was scared," he admitted to her while taking one of her hands. "When I walked into Urahara's shop, and saw the look in your eyes, everything that could have possibly gone wrong flashed before me. I didn't know what to expect."

Orihime's eyes remained on Ichigo, and they softened considerably. She could tell he wasn't finished so she didn't say anything.

"But, at the same time," he started. "I felt relieved to hear that you were okay. Even with everything that happened, when you confirmed that you and our baby were alright, it felt like everything was going to be okay."

Hearing his admission made Orihime smile lightly. She lifted the mask from her face so she could speak. "I know you only worry about anything that has to do with me or the baby because you care. I just don't want you feeling like everything is your fault when something goes bad. You've been the best boyfriend I could ask for. You've helped me a lot and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

This time it was Ichigo's turn to smile. Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand he chuckled softly. "I'd prefer to sleep near you tonight if you don't mind. After everything that has happened I want to be near you."

"Well if you put it that way; I guess so," Orihime said, smiling before putting the mask back over her mouth. Only a few seconds past before she felt a stronger movement in her rounded belly. "Oh!" She exclaimed, placing her free hand on her rounded belly where she had felt the movement.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, worry appeared on his face.

"She just moved so suddenly it surprised me," Orihime told him through mask, sounding slightly muffled, but still audible. Rubbing her hand over her rounded belly, she spoke again. "She hasn't moved this much before."

Ichigo only moved his free hand towards her, catching her eyes as if to ask permission. When she nodded her head, he rested his hand next to hers on her baby bump. Feeling the movement beneath his hand he could feel the movement more clearly than he could before. "It's amazing feeling her move," he said after a moment.

Orihime only met his eyes and then smiled. "It sure is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally uploaded this chapter! I had writers block in the middle part of it so I kind of got stuck and couldn't really write it. A thousand apologizes! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter I thought the last part was cute and I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote parts with Orihime's mood swings! And just so you all know this chapter was almost 9000 words! I believe my longest chapter yet!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	21. Too Much?

_Review:_

"_She just moved so suddenly it surprised me," Orihime told him through mask, sounding slightly muffled, but still audible. Rubbing her hand over her rounded belly, she spoke again. "She hasn't moved this much before."_

_Ichigo only moved his free hand towards her, catching her eyes as if to ask permission. When she nodded her head, he rested his hand next to hers on her baby bump. Feeling the movement beneath his hand he could feel the movement more clearly than he could before. "It's amazing feeling her move," he said after a moment._

_Orihime only met his eyes and then smiled. "It sure is." _

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, February 10th<strong>

_I wonder what time it is. _Orihime thought as she opened her eyes. Instead of the darkness she expected, it was well lit in the room. Coughing a little, she covered her mouth with the crook of her elbow. Her eyes swept to her left side where the clock read 11:00 AM. _I slept almost twelve hours._

Feeling more pressure on her bladder made her sigh as she moved to get up from the bed. Having felt the need to pee was what made her wake up in the first place. Using the edge of the desk, she pushed herself to standing up. A hand going to her baby bump before she walked out the room to go to the bathroom.

When she got back from the bathroom, she rubbed the sides of her rounded belly as she moved to sit back on the bed. _She's always so energetic. _She thought as she felt her baby girl move around. Taking her phone from the desk, she unlocked it to find she had a message from Ichigo. _Come to think of it, I don't even remember him getting up to leave this morning. _

_Ichigo: You were sleeping so well that I didn't wake you up before I left this morning. Hopefully you are feeling better. Even if you are feeling better, my dad said you should have another breathing treatment. Text me when you wake up. I love you._

Reading the words 'I love you' made Orihime's cheeks grow warm and a smile appeared on her face. _I can't believe I'm actually blushing right now. _Her smile was cut short by a few coughs. She only reached for the cup on the desk and drained the remainder of water from it. Putting the empty cup back, she opened a new message to text Ichigo back.

_Orihime: I just woke up. I feel a lot better this morning. I think getting nearly twelve hours of sleep helped a lot. My throat is still a little scratchy and I'm still coughing, but it's definitely an improvement from yesterday._

After clicking send, she grabbed her empty cup beside the bed before leaving the room to go downstairs. Feeling movement from inside of her along with the usual morning hunger, Orihime's mind was focused on the kitchen. As soon as she got in the kitchen she poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed a red velvet pop-tart from the food pantry.

Moving to sit at the kitchen table, Orihime had sat at the table for nearly five minutes before she heard the light buzz from her phone on the table. Swallowing the bite of the pop-tart she had in her mouth, she wiped her hands off before picking up her phone.

_Ichigo: Glad to hear it. I'm picking up your school work today. Tatsuki said Mai was emailing the assignments you missed from yesterday. Breathing treatment?_

_Orihime: Thanks Ichigo, and about to go do that now._

Locking her phone, Orihime finished up the second pop-tart, and downed the rest of the milk. Standing up, she threw away the pop-tart wrapper before moving to go down the hallway that led to where the old Kurosaki clinic used to be. _Breathing treatment time._

The twenty minutes went by a lot faster today than they did yesterday. Considering she had to restart after Isshin found out she had been lifting the mask off to speak to Ichigo yesterday. Being alone today, she didn't have a reason to remove the mask.

When she did finish the breathing treatment, Orihime fell back against the guest bed and sighed heavily. Staring up at the plain white ceiling while she felt her baby move inside of her. _I don't like this. I can't stand how empty this house is. _She thought, as she rubbed her rounded belly.

Sitting there for another few minutes, she sat up when she felt spiritual pressure from outside. Her eyes narrowed as she slid off the bed. _I clearly don't have my powers to defend me if it's an enemy. Well I- _She paused in mid-thought when she suddenly began to recognize the spiritual pressure. One she hadn't felt often, but she had felt before. _You've got to be kidding me._

Moving out of the room, Orihime continued on in the direction of the front door of the Kurosaki's house. Unlocking it, she stepped outside and walked a good ten feet out. Turning around, her eyes went up to look at the roof. Having to adjust to the sunlight, before finally focusing on a figure that stood on top of the roof. "I think I proved yesterday that I didn't lose my ability to be able to sense spiritual pressure."

The shadowed figure moved then, stepping closer towards the edge of the roof. Revealing themselves to be Toshiro Hitsugaya. "I never implied otherwise."

"So why are you hiding out on the roof then?" Orihime questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as a cool wind swept by.

"I assumed I had hid my spiritual pressure in time, but I guess you can still pick it up that far away," Toshiro replied, raising an eyebrow down at her. _Now that she doesn't have her powers I would assume her ability to sense spiritual pressure would weaken. But, she seems to be able to sense it even better. Side effect of the pregnancy perhaps?_

Orihime's expression faltered for a moment as she thought of what he said. _How far is far away? I usually always had a harder time sensing spiritual pressure in the first place. _Feeling the back of her throat tickle, she brought her hand up in time to cover her mouth before she coughed.

Hearing her cough, Toshiro jumped down from the roof. Landing easily beside her in a crouch. "Let's go inside," he said, before standing up straight.

Not arguing with that, Orihime started back towards the open front door. Toshiro trailing not far behind. She walked inside and waited for him to enter before closing the door. Locking it behind herself out of habit from living alone back at her old apartment. Turning to face Toshiro, who had stopped in the middle of the living room. Observing the back of his head for a moment, she finally sighed. _Might as well ask him._

"How far is far away?"

"I had just left the school," Toshiro replied, as he turned to face her. He had turned just in time to notice the expression on Orihime's face. _She seems to be surprised that I was that far away. Did she not expect it to be that far?_

Noticing Toshiro giving her a questioning look, Orihime turned away and walked to go sit on the couch. Once she was seated, she turned to the coffee table where her laptop was. Opening it she turned it on, her eyes remaining on the dark screen. "Feel free to have a seat. I'm guessing you're here to be watching out to see if anyone comes around here looking for me. Ichigo won't be home for another three and a half hours, so you'll be here a while."

Toshiro did just that. Sitting on the couch closest to the window, his eyes moved to look out at the sky. This left them in silence. Orihime's occasional typing on the keyboard of her laptop was the only sound between them. Only ten minutes passed before Toshiro's eyes wandered to his other side, looking at Orihime.

Orihime was currently focused on her computer screen. One hand at her belly, rubbing it's underside, and the other hand was on the mouse. She had pulled up her email where the message from Mai about her missing assignments was. However she didn't give the email much thought, as she decided to look up baby furniture. _I may just be on my twenty-seventh week, but it's never to early to start looking. She's going to need furniture after all._

"Why were you so surprised?"

Hearing Toshiro's question made Orihime look up from the computer screen. "What?"

"When I said I was just leaving the school when I hid my spiritual pressure you looked surprised," Toshiro explained. "Why?"

_Because even I know it's strange for me to be so sensitive to spiritual pressure that far away. I mean feeling a light pressure is one thing. But it felt so strong like he was just outside the house. _"I don't know. I guess I expected you to be closer than the school from what it felt like," Orihime told him, before her eyes went back to the computer screen.

"Hm," was Toshiro's reply, his eyes going back to looking out the window. _She's not elaborating on it that much. I can tell there's more to it that just that. _

Orihime continued staring at the screen, as she felt a few kicks from inside of her. Rubbing her belly where she had felt the kicks, she sighed. _I can't focus on this anymore. _She thought before scooting closer to the edge of the couch, before pushing herself up. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. Going back into the living room she paused by the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap. Help yourself to whatever you want if you get hungry," she told Toshiro. He didn't move from looking out the window, but she knew he had heard her. Turning towards the stairs, Orihime started up them, her free hand going to the railing to support herself.

Once in her and Ichigo's room Orihime set her water bottle down, before crawling into the bed. Turning a few times to find a position that was comfortable, she sighed after finding one she could somewhat be comfortable in. _He said he was just leaving the school when he hid his spiritual pressure. I felt is so strongly, it felt as if he was right outside the house. Even when I had my powers I couldn't-_

At the thought of her powers, she shook her head quickly. _I'm not even going to go there. Maybe this was just a weird occasion. I really don't know. _Sighing, she closed her eyes, and attempted to sleep.

_Orihime's dream:_

_A knock coming from the front door of Orihime's apartment brought the orange hair girl's head up from where it was resting back on the couch. Not having to get up to know who it was. "Come in!"_

_The sound of the door opening and closing was heard, then Rukia appeared. "I got your text. What do you mean your powers are gone?!" She half-yelled at Orihime._

"_I mean that I woke up this morning and I put my clips in my hair, I was hearing this noise by my ears. I wasn't sure what the noise was and I finally got my clips off to see if it was them, and they just disappeared in my hands," Orihime explained, her expression showing that she was upset._

"_They disappeared? Just like that?" Rukia asked._

"_Yes! One second I could feel their presence, the next second they were gone. I can't sense them at all. I tried using them, and nothing happened!" Orihime exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes. "They are gone!"_

"_Oh Orihime," Rukia said, walking around the coffee table to go sit beside Orihime on the couch. Wrapping her arms around her friend to comfort her. After a moment of them sitting there, she spoke to Orihime. "What do you think happened?"_

_Shrugging her shoulders, Orihime sighed. "I don't know. I don't understand why they would just disappear like that. I really don't know."_

**Downstairs**

Toshiro had been sitting in the living room for nearly three hours since Orihime left upstairs. He used the time that she was upstairs as time to meditate. He moved so he was sitting by the couch instead of on it, and relaxed. He made sure he was still paying attention to make sure Orihime was safe. Picking up on a spiritual pressure moving towards the house, Toshiro remained still once he recognized the spiritual pressure.

The sound of the front door unlocking was heard, and opened revealing Ichigo. "Where is Orih-"

"Upstairs sleeping," Toshiro replied before Ichigo could finish. He opened his eyes then.

Ichigo just nodded his head. "Well how did everything go?"

"There was no sign of activity around the house while I was here," Toshiro replied, as he stood up.

"Okay," Ichigo said, giving another nod of his head. "Thanks Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro retorted, as he moved towards the front door. However he paused with his hand on the door knob. "There was something that caught my attention though."

"You said there wasn't any activi-"

"There wasn't any. I'm talking about something that has to do with Orihime," Toshiro interrupted Ichigo, before he could continue. "Today when I arrived, she had met me outside. Saying she had sensed my spiritual pressure."

"How does that catch your attention? She's been able to do that for a while," Ichigo said, not really getting Toshiro's point.

Toshiro just turned his head so he could look at Ichigo then. "My point is that I was all the way at the school when I had hid my spiritual pressure. She told me she felt like it was right outside the house," he said, before turning back to the door. "With her losing her powers, her ability to sense my spiritual pressure seems abnormally strong."

Thinking for a moment, Ichigo spoke. "Did you tell her how far away you were when you hid your spiritual pressure?"

"Yes, I told her. She seemed surprised when I told her, and I questioned her on that. She replied with she didn't know, and that she didn't expect it to be that far away," Toshiro replied, turning the door knob, he opened the door. "Just try to keep any eye on that. It may be a side effect from her pregnancy, but it seems a little bit odd."

"Alright I will," Ichigo said, stepping closer to the door, his hand moving to close it after Toshiro.

However, Toshiro turned and stopped the door with his hand. "I felt a strong spiritual pressure here today," he told Ichigo, his eyes showed seriousness.

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo crossed his arms. "Then why do you keep saying that everything was fine?"

"Because, I was waiting to see if it would happen again," Toshiro replied, before his eyes went to the stairs. When they landed back on Ichigo, his seriousness remained. "The spiritual pressure was coming from Orihime."

Then Toshiro was gone. Leaving Ichigo staring out the open front door into the yard. Shaking his head once, Ichigo moved to the door and closed it. _Maybe it is a side effect of her pregnancy. I'm sure they would have something on it in the Soul Society. _

**Upstairs**

_Orihime's dream continued:_

_Suddenly Orihime's apartment seemed to disappear along with Tatsuki, leaving just herself. All she could see was darkness, there was no light at all. Finally she lifted her hand, and realized she could see herself. Looking down, she found herself staring at her baby bump. _

_Hearing small laughter behind her, Orihime turned around, only to be met with more darkness. The laughter continued, and Orihime just walked forward. Still in the dark. Finally she began to pick up on words._

"_She still doesn't have a clue."_

"_She'll never find it."_

"_She will sooner or later."_

"_Don't count on it, it took her a long time to even figure out we existed in the first place."_

"_Don't talk about her like that. She's smart, I believe in her."_

_The small tiny voices seemed vaguely familiar, but Orihime couldn't place any faces with the voices. It had got quiet again, and Orihime just stared out in the darkness. That was when she heard a much more clear sound made of the tiny voices._

"_We've been here the whole time, Orihime."_

Suddenly closing her eyes, Orihime opened them again to find herself staring at the white ceiling. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, which had been the source of what had woke her up. Turning her head, her eyes connected with Ichigo's.

"Did you end up sleeping all day?" He asked her, a smile on his face.

The little voices last words rang through her ears, making Orihime close her eyes. Opening her eyes, she noticed Ichigo giving her a concerned look. Forcing a yawn, she just played it off as tiredness. "I woke up around eleven, and went back to sleep around twelve thirty," she replied to him finally. Stretching a little before she snuggled her head back on her pillow. Her eyes met Ichigo's again. "Is Toshiro still here?"

Ichigo hesitated at first, thinking to what Toshiro had told him about her. Deciding it was best not to mention it, he just shook his head, and rested his hand on one of hers. "No he left a few minutes ago."

Nodding her head, Orihime didn't say anything else. Her eyes just went to his fingers that were tracing her knuckles on one of her hands. _I wonder if Toshiro told Ichigo about me sensing his spiritual pressure so strongly._

After a moment Ichigo finally spoke. "Are you going back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Orihime said, unable to help herself as she sighed. "I feel better, and I'm already really behind on everything. I have to do all my makeup work."

"Do you want to come downstairs and work on some of that?" Ichigo asked her. "I picked up some of your stuff today, and I can help you with some of it."

"I'd rather stay here," Orihime said, snuggling more under the blanket, as a light smile came to her face. Burying her head onto the pillow, she took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes. "I feel pretty comfortable right now."

This made Ichigo laugh, as he watched her snuggling into their bed. "Well how about I bring your laptop upstairs to you?"

With her head still buried in the pillows, Orihime spoke. "Yes please."

Laughing again, Ichigo just stood up, before leaving their room to go downstairs to retrieve her laptop. Getting to the coffee table, he moved to pick up the computer mouse first. However when he moved it her screen lit up. Looking at it curiously, he was surprised to find her having been on a baby furniture website.

_Baby furniture? _He thought to himself, as he sat down on the couch. Scrolling through some of the stuff she had on the screen, he was going to click on a few of the ones she had favorited, but he just shook his head. Closing the laptop, he moved back to the stairs.

**Nearly thirty minutes later**

Orihime was leaning back against the pillows. Her fingers typing away at the keyboard. She had just finished the last of the assignments that Mai had emailed her when the bedroom door opened. Her eyes went up to see Ichigo, who had his cell phone at his ear.

"Alright dad," Ichigo said, before ending the phone call. His eyes went to Orihime then. "My dad says Karin's soccer practice will be running later than usual. So he's going to go pick up Yuzu from the art studio after he finishes work. Then after Karin's finished they were going to go eat out somewhere."

"So it's just you and me tonight, huh?" Orihime asked, before feeling a few kicks in her belly. "Oh, she's here too. We can't forget about her."

That made Ichigo laugh. He crossed the room to the desk, and sat in the desk chair before speaking. "I was thinking if you wanted me to go pick something up for dinner I could go do that."

"That sounds good," Orihime replied.

"Anything particular in mind?" Ichigo asked, before his eyes went down to Orihime's baby bump, that was half covered by the blanket on the bed. "Or should I be asking her?"

"She wants some orange chicken right now," Orihime replied after laughing at Ichigo's question.

"Orange chicken it is," Ichigo said, before standing up from the chair. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Orihime's head. "Are you going to start on the essay?"

Sighing at his question, Orihime clicked on a new word document on the computer. "Yep, it's the only thing I really need to focus on," she told him, as she pulled out the essay topic from the folder Ichigo gave her with her missing assignments in it.

"Okay, I'll be back," Ichigo said, before kissing her, this time on the lips, before he left out of the room.

After listening for the sound of the front door closing, then the sound of the car engine starting up, Orihime grabbed her phone. Texting Ichigo to get her something else, before she looked back to her computer. Typing out her name and the title of the paper, she stared at the white screen for a couple minutes. Typing out a few starter sentences, she found herself pausing again. Her eyes staring at the white screen, before she sighed.

Moving the laptop so it was on the desk, she laid back on the bed. Closer to towards the edge of the bed, but she was too lazy to move. She just remained laying on her side, as she let one of her arms hang off the bed, and her hair spilled over her shoulder to where the tips of it were touching the floor. Feeling surprisingly comfortable this way, she remained that way.

It felt like only ten minutes later, when the sound of the bedroom door opening made her open her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

_Ichigo. _Orihime thought without having to move to look. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of her orange hair in front of her face. "I'm taking a break."

"And just how long has this break been?" Ichigo countered.

It was quiet for a moment before Orihime sighed. "How long has it been since you left?"

That made Ichigo laugh. "A little under forty-five minutes," he replied, before his voice sounded closer. "You're going to have a tough time explaining to the teachers tomorrow about why you don't have their assignments done."

Finally getting around to smelling the food that Ichigo had picked up, Orihime only raised her head up. Pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "I think I can persuade them to give me more time," she said, before her eyes went to the two brown paper bags he held in his hands. "You went to Sarku?"

"Well you wanted orange chicken, and I knew that if I went anywhere other than Sarku you wouldn't eat it," Ichigo replied, before raising an eyebrow. "How could you tell it was Sarku?"

"Their orange chicken seasoning always smells that good," Orihime replied, before moving to get up. Having to pull the edge of her pajama shirt down a little as it had rode up slightly as she got up. She saved her small amount of progress on the essay, before turning off her laptop. Then she moved to the door, ready to go downstairs to eat.

Once sitting at the table, Ichigo got out the styrofoam box that had Orihime's orange chicken and rice in it, and also a blueberry pomegranate tea that she usually liked. Along with the side of pickles she had texted him about after he left.

"Why pickles?"

"I don't know," Orihime replied, as she opened the styrofoam container. The smell of orange chicken just got stronger. "I just started craving them."

Ichigo just nodded, before getting out his own styrofoam container of spicy chicken with noodles and a soda. After taking the first bite of his chicken and noodles, his eyes went to Orihime. "You were looking at baby furniture on your computer."

Hearing his words, Orihime just swallowed the piece of chicken she had been chewing. Glancing over at him, before moving to open the small container of pickles. "Yeah. I'm guessing you saw that when you got my laptop for me," she said, before putting a pickle in her mouth. Chewing it slowly, before swallowing. "I just got bored of just sitting around, and decided I might as well look at it."

"We should look at it together," Ichigo said, after a moment. "I mean, in a little over thirteen and a half weeks, she'll be here. We need to start getting an idea of what we're going to need. You'll probably get some of the stuff at your baby shower. You're going to have one right?"

"I was thinking about it," Orihime replied, sipping at her blueberry pomegranate tea. "I mean I don't want it to be too much trouble or anything like-"

"It won't be any trouble at all Orihime," Ichigo interrupted her, his eyes catching hers. "I want you to have one, and I want it to be everything you want it to be. You deserve it. Our daughter deserves it."

"Well I guess I might start some planning for it then," Orihime said, unable to stop the smile forming on her face at his words.

"I'll help," Ichigo told her, before reaching across the table to take one of her hands. "I do want to help. I want to be involved. With the baby shower, and even things like looking at the baby furniture."

"Thank you Ichigo," Orihime told him, smiling. "That means a lot to me."

**A couple hours later**

Orihime grabbed the railing, as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Having just taken a shower, her hair was damp. She felt refreshed and clean in a pair of stretchy yoga pants and a t-shirt that had grown tight on her. Walking into the living room she caught sight of Ichigo texting on his phone. A set frown on his face.

"Hollows?" She questioned him, watching as he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, Rukia texted me saying that she and Renji were going to take care of them," Ichigo replied, before setting his phone down on the coffee table. His eyes went to Orihime then. "Toshiro told me about you sensing his spiritu-"

"It's not that big of a deal," Orihime interrupted him, pausing by the fireplace that had a fire burning in it. "I honestly just think it was a random moment where I could sense it better than I usually would."

Staring back at Orihime for a moment, Ichigo nodded. Dropping it once his phone buzzed again. Grabbing it off the table, as he looked for an update from Rukia.

Seeing the stressed out look in Ichigo's eyes as he was typing into his phone, Orihime just sighed and approached him. Reaching forward, she took his phone from his hands.

"I was texting Rukia! It's import-"

"I know," Orihime said, turning to place his phone on the table. Before turning to face him again. "You are stressing out over the fact that you can't be there with them to fight the hollows, so you don't know what's going on. I get that."

At her words Ichigo's expression changed to a slightly nervous one. "I'm not trying to imply that I would rather be there than be here with you-"

"I know that Ichigo," Orihime interrupted him, before leaning down a bit. She kissed him then. When she felt him kiss her back that's when she pulled back. Her eyes opened to look into his. "I'm perfectly fine if you want to go with them."

"I want to be here with you," was Ichigo's almost immediate reply.

"Okay, then you need to stop stressing over the hollows," Orihime told him, moving closer to kiss him again. This time when she pulled back, she smiled softly. "You need to relax." Her eyes met his again, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Ichigo reached a hand up to push her damp hair over her shoulder, before he leaned forward and kissed her. His mind beginning to leave the thoughts of the hollows.

With his lips on hers, Orihime reached both hands to where they were resting on his shoulders, before she slowly lowered herself to where she was sitting on his lap. Not breaking the kiss once.

Adjusting to this new change, Ichigo was at first unsure where to put his hands, but finally settled to lightly resting on her waist. Deepening the kiss, he felt her hands slip off his shoulders, and slide down his chest. They kissed like this for another moment, before he felt her hands reach the edge of his t-shirt. Her fingertips already underneath the cotton fabric, he just lifted his arms, and let her slip the shirt off of him.

They broke the kiss as she moved the shirt completely off of him, but they met again as soon as it was out of the way. Her hands going to the sides of his neck as they kissed. She felt his hands tighten slightly around her waist as he pulled her a little closer. This made her smile into their kiss.

Ichigo's hands made their way to the edge of her shirt, but that was what got him thinking. Breaking their kiss, he brought his hands back up to her waist. "Wait," he said, as he closed his eyes. Breathing a little bit, he finally looked up. "Damn it."

"What?" Orihime questioned, as she had to take deep breaths to calm her heart rate. "Too much?"

"I want to kiss you like that all the time," Ichigo replied back to her. Before he closed his eyes as he sighed. "But, I am a guy, and kissing you like that makes it…"

Noticing what he was getting at, Orihime just smiled. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm also clearly interested in you that way. If I wasn't, she wouldn't be here," she said, her eyes going down to her round baby bump.

That made Ichigo laugh. "Is it even okay-for her I mean-to do that?"

"It is," Orihime replied without hesitation, before she noticed Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her quick response. "At a doctors appointment you couldn't go to earlier on in the pregnancy, the doctor asked if we were still… you know… having sex. I told her we weren't and then I asked if it was okay. She said it was, as long as there were no complications presented with the baby beforehand."

"You never told me," Ichigo said after a moment, letting one of his hands move up to pushing her bangs-that were still wet from her shower-behind her ear.

"Well I figured at the time, it would have been a pretty awkward conversation," Orihime said, before sighing. She rested her forearms on his shoulders before continuing. "Now, wanting to have sex is another story. Sometimes I could want to and sometimes I wouldn't want to. It just depends on my hormones and how I'm feeling."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else, but the sound of a car door shutting was heard.

Orihime only smiled, and handed Ichigo his shirt. She waited until he put it back on before she leaned forward and kissed him again, before standing up. "We'll have this conversation another time," she said, winking at him, before sitting down on the couch beside him. Just as the front door opened.

In came Yuzu, a smile bright on her face. "Karin wants to invite someone over for dinner tomorrow!"

"Really?" Orihime questioned, raising an eyebrow at Karin, who walked in after Yuzu. "Who?"

"What's this about?" Isshin's voice was heard, before he appeared in the doorway after his daughters. He shut the door to keep the cold air outside. "This wasn't mentioned over dinner. Do I know this person?"

"Thanks a lot Yuzu," Karin muttered to her sister, before sighing. Rubbing the back of her neck before speaking. "I've talked about this person to Orihime before."

Soon the other Kurosaki's besides Karin were staring at Orihime, who just looked to Karin. Finally she realized who Karin was talking about. "I think it would be a great idea," she said, a smile on her face. She looked to Isshin then. "He seems like a really nice boy. He could come over for dinner tomorrow, since I feel better that is."

"You want to invite a boy over for dinner?" Isshin asked his daughter, before tears welled in his eyes. "Your mother would have loved this moment!"

Orihime only chuckled when Karin started to tell Isshin that he was being overdramatic. She turned her head to Ichigo, who had his hands back on his phone again. Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to go ahead and go upstairs."

"Okay, I'll be up there in a few minutes," Ichigo told her, sending a smile her way.

Pushing herself up from the couch, Orihime walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Then she started her way upstairs. _Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden? _She thought, as she moved into her and Ichigo's room. Taking sips of the cool water was proving not to be enough, and she sighed. Setting the water bottle down on the desk, she moved to their closet. Plucking out something else to wear instead of the yoga pants and t-shirt, she then moved to go to the bathroom to go pee and then change.

It was a long sleeved light blue nightgown, that buttoned in the front. As she put it on after using the bathroom, she realized it had come shorter than it was supposed to due to her baby bump. It barely reached mid thigh on her. Shrugging her shoulders finally, she turned and walked back to her and Ichigo's room.

Ichigo had been standing by their bed, tying the strings on the pajama pants he just slipped on. He had turned his head when he heard her close their bedroom door, and he froze.

Orihime only walked in and tossed her yoga pants and t-shirt in their closet. That's when she noticed his staring. "You're staring at me."

Ichigo only shook his head out of his thoughts, before pulling off his shirt. "The nightgown is a change," was all he said.

"It's burning up in the house, and if I didn't change I would probably have a heatstroke," Orihime told him, going back to the desk, and she took another sip from her water bottle. Then she moved to their bed and slipped under the covers.

Ichigo only turned off the light then, moving onto the bed, and over to the side that was closer to the wall. Once he settled down beside her, he propped his head up with his hand, and observed her. After a moment passed, he finally spoke. "I like the nightgown."

Hearing him say that only made Orihime smile, as she turned her head to look at him. She didn't say anything as she stared back at him.

Leaning forward Ichigo kissed her slowly. Pulling back after a moment he spoke. "Let's go back to the conversation we were having earlier."

"As much as I like that idea," Orihime started, her smile growing slightly. She only turned so she was lying on her side facing him completely. "My tiredness is overpowering any other hormone influenced emotions right now. We'll have to try to have that conversation another day."

Grinning at her words, Ichigo only laughed, as he shook his head. "Well I guess I can wait," he said, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think is going on with Orihime's spiritual pressure? What about her strange dreams? And I know all of you are really just focused on the last couple scenes with Ichigo and Orihime! Haha!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	22. Not Coming Home

_Review:_

"_As much as I like that idea," Orihime started, her smile growing slightly. She only turned so she was lying on her side facing him completely. "My tiredness is overpowering any other hormone influenced emotions right now. We'll have to try to have that conversation another day."_

_Grinning at her words, Ichigo only laughed, as he shook his head. "Well I guess I can wait," he said, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Sleep."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

The loud beeping from the alarm clock had started just as the clock hit 6:00 AM. Without opening his eyes Ichigo reached over and hit the off button. The peaceful silence came back then, but there was no chance of him managing to go back to sleep again. He brought his hand to his face, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Feeling a little more awake, he opened his eyes, and that's when he realized he couldn't move.

Orihime was closely snuggled against him, her head resting on his bicep of the arm that was still on the bed. She had yet to move since the alarm went off which made him realize she was still asleep.

"Orihime," he whispered to her, nudging her shoulder with the hand on the arm she wasn't sleeping on. "Orihime you have to wake up." After saying her name a few more times, he finally heard a low hum come from her. Recognizing she was awake now, he spoke again. "We have to get ready for school."

A groan escaped Orihime's lips at his words. "Let's just go in late."

Ichigo only raised an eyebrow, and let his free hand move to push some of her hair out of her face. "You're suggesting we skip?"

"We've done it before," was Orihime's reply, as she still remained where she was.

"Because we were doing something important," Ichigo said, feeling slight movement from where her rounded belly rested against his abdomen. Slipping his hand down to rest on her rounded belly, he smirked. "She's more awake than you are."

Orihime only sighed at his words. "Let's not wake her up anymore, because if she's fully awake the chances of me going back to sleep are basically zero."

"Well then I better find something that will wake her up, because we really need to get up," Ichigo said, before reaching over Orihime again to turn on the lamp beside their bed.

"Ichigo," Orihime murmured, before groaning lowly. Snuggling closer to his chest, so she could hide the light away from her eyes. "It's cold."

This made Ichigo laugh. "Now the truth comes out," he said, before grinning at her. "Regretting wearing that nightgown to sleep in now?"

"Last time I checked, you liked this nightgown," came Orihime's muffled reply.

"Well," Ichigo said, unable to hold back his laughter. "I can't exactly disagree with that." A moment of silence passed between them, as Ichigo tried thinking of something to get her up. "Maybe if we leave early enough, we might have time to stop by Alona's before school. But, that's only if we go ahead and get ready."

Hearing his words, made Orihime sigh deeply. Finally moving her head so she could look up to his face. Having to blink a few times to adjust to the light. "That's a mean trick."

"Is it working?" Ichigo asked her, a smile on his face.

"Unfortunately," Orihime replied, before smiling back at him. Turning slowly around so she could get up. Pushing herself to sitting up, she had to pull down the edge of her nightgown slightly, as it had rode up a little. Then she stood up all the way. The shift from laying down to standing up immediately brought on the need to pee.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Ichigo asked her, slipping his feet off the bed, to stand up after her.

"It's freezing," was all Orihime said, before going to their bedroom door. Opening it, she crossed her arms over her chest, before heading towards the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Ichigo stood up then. Laughing, as he walked towards the closet to go get dressed.

By the time Orihime had got back to the room, Ichigo had already finished changing and was buttoning the front of his shirt. She moved towards their closet and went in. Just staring at all the clothes she could still fit in, which wasn't all that much.

"I'm going to go ahead and go downstairs," Ichigo said, poking his head inside their closet to look at her.

"Alright," Orihime replied, her hands going towards the clothes. _I'm in the mood to actually dress somewhat nice today. Karin's little crush is coming over for dinner tonight, and I would rather not be in sweatpants and Ichigo's jacket again. _She thought, as her eyes passed over the big grey jacket she liked to wear. _But, it's very tempting._

Soon she was dressed in a long sleeve pale pink shirt, with a low neckline. So she put on a white tank top underneath it to help conceal some of her cleavage, but it still didn't help all the way do to the fact that her breasts had gotten even bigger due to her pregnancy. She then put on a pair of navy blue jeans, that were a little bit tighter than usual, but still comfortable. Finishing the look with a light brown leather jacket, and picking up some light brown ankle boots.

Having to go sit on her and Ichigo's bed to slip on the ankle boots, she sat down and started putting them on. Feeling movement inside of her along with a few kicks she smiled lightly. "I know you're hungry. I'm trying to go as fast as I can," she spoke to her rounded belly, where her baby girl continued her movements.

Finishing her shoes, she stood up, and took her phone off the charger. Going towards the end of the bed where her school bag was, her eyes went to the closed window. It now had a lock on it, and could only be unlocked from the inside. The sight of the window brought back the memory of waking up with the stranger in her room. A shiver went down her spine, and she just shook her head quickly. Picking up her bag, she moved towards their bedroom door.

She walked downstairs just as Yuzu was putting breakfast on the table. Karin was sitting in her chair, listening to music of course. Isshin was sitting in his chair, looking at a folder that was most likely a patient's file. Ichigo had just walked in from the kitchen with a coffee mug in hand, however Orihime knew it was filled with orange juice. Ichigo liked to switch every other day from drink his half and half coffee to something else like orange juice. Today was an orange juice day.

"Good morning Orihime," Yuzu greeted cheerfully, as she had just brought her fathers coffee mug to him. This was filled with coffee, without any cream and sugar.

"Morning," Orihime greeted back, before dropping her school bag on the couch. Setting her phone down beside her plate on the table, she moved towards the kitchen. Immediately going for the pantry, where she pulled out a pack of red velvet pop-tarts. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice before moving back to the dining room table where they were eating.

Before Orihime could so much as sit down, Ichigo's eyes went to the pop-tarts in her hand. "Pop-tarts?" _Again. _He added in his mind, because he knew if he said it out loud he would risk making her mad.

"I've been craving them every morning this past week," Orihime explained, before sitting down. Already moving to open the package to get to the pop-tarts. "At least it's not strawberry ice cream like it was last week. I don't even like strawberry flavored ice cream all that much, yet that's what I wanted to eat. Every morning."

"I don't understand how these cravings work," Ichigo told her after biting down on a piece of toast.

"You won't ever understand," Isshin said, finally putting the folder he had been looking at down. He took a sip of his coffee, before looking at his son. "Don't try to understand either. Just let her eat what she wants to eat."

"Thank you Isshin," Orihime said, grinning at Ichigo's look. "I'm having a feeling that our baby is going to not be really into the whole eating healthy thing from what she has me craving."

Ichigo only laughed at that. "I'm pretty sure she gets that from you. You've always preferred dessert over any other meal of the day."

"That is true," Orihime agreed, biting into the delicious pop-tart.

It was only about another ten minutes or so before Karin finished eating, and got up to go put her plate in the sink. She had been rather quiet, and had kept her ear buds in her ears while they ate.

After she had left the table, Orihime only watched her walk into the kitchen. Drinking down the remainder of her orange juice, she grabbed the empty cup and went into the kitchen to get some more. When she walked in she moved towards the refrigerator, not saying anything to Karin who was putting her plate in the sink.

"Orihime?" Karin finally decided to speak.

Turning her head, Orihime noticed Karin had been looking at her, and had pulled her ear buds out of her ear. "You've been rather quiet this morning," was all Orihime said, before turning back to the refrigerator to finish filling up her glass with orange juice.

"I hate this," Karin said, before sighing heavily. She crossed her arms, and leaned back against the counter.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Orihime questioned, as she closed the door of the refrigerator. Turning towards Karin then, she didn't have to wait for Karin's response. She could see the nervousness in Karin's eyes. "Why?"

Sighing, Karin just moved a hand to rub her temples. "It's just what happened last night. My dad practically would not stop with the questions once he figured out that it was a guy I invited over for dinner," she started before her eyes settled back on Orihime. "I caught him outside my bedroom door last night listening in on my phone call when I was telling Ryuu that he could come over for dinner."

Nodding her head, Orihime sipped at her orange juice. "Well you know it's just how your dad is. From what it sounds like you haven't invited many guys over for dinner in the past. I wouldn't be nervous if I were you. I think it'll go great."

"I wasn't even nervous until everyone started making a big deal about it last night," Karin told her, letting her arms fall to her sides.

Orihime only stepped closer, and rested a hand on Karin's shoulder. "Well you have nothing to worry about," she told her with a smile. "It's just dinner. Everything will be fine."

Finally Karin smiled, and laughed a little. "You're right," she said, before moving towards the kitchen doorway. "Thanks Orihime."

"Anytime," Orihime replied, before moving to follow Karin. However she paused when she felt a stronger few kicks from inside of her. Her eyes went down to her rounded belly, as she rested her freehand on top of it. "Okay, okay. I'm going to go finish those pop-tarts for you."

**An hour and a half later**

"You better be a hundred percent focused today," Ichigo told Orihime, as they stopped at Orihime's locker, after having just stopped at Ichigo's.

"I will be," Orihime told him, sipping at the strawberry banana smoothie he had bought her at Alona's like he had promised. After spinning the dial on her locker, she opened it. Pulling out her Literature text book, she let her eyes going to her left, when she felt Ichigo pulling on a strand of her hair.

"You've missed nearly two and a half days of school," Ichigo reminded her, letting go of the piece of hair he had been pulling on, only to reach and take another strand of hair. "And you only completed up to half of the assignments from yesterday."

"I know that Ichigo," Orihime said with a smile, her eyes going back to her locker as she pulled her World History book from her bag, to put it up. "I'm behind on some of my classes. I'll just work on some stuff during P.E."

Ichigo only took the World History book from her hands, and put it in her locker for her. "Just making sure you remember," he told her, before watching her smile as she sipped at her smoothie.

Orihime noticed him looking, and she just put her free hand on her locker door before she leaned closer to him, rose up on her toes a little, and kissed him. "Thank you for the smoothie," she told him, when she went back to standing on flat feet. "It's delicious."

"You're welcome," Ichigo said, before leaning forward and kissing her again.

"Seriously?" Came none other than Tatsuki's voice. The two had broke apart at the sound of her voice. "In the hallway, really? Are you two going to be that couple?"

"Nothing wrong with a small kiss here and there," Orihime said, as she closed her locker door.

"I agree with Orihime," Ichigo said, grinning at Tatsuki's eye roll. He grabbed Orihime's hand and the three of them started towards first period.

When they got there, Orihime walked in first, and she moved to her desk. However before she sat down, her eyes went to the back of the room. Where Rukia and Ichigo both had walked to. Rangiku, Renji, and Toshiro were sitting in the back. _They are still here. I wonder just how long Shigekuni Yamamoto plans on having them here. I wonder if it's because of me. Maybe he wants them here to see when and figure out why the arrancar had came after me. _She thought just as her eyes landed on Toshiro. He had been staring out one of the windows, clearly showing no interest in being at the school.

Shaking her head when she noticed she had been staring, she moved to sit down in her desk. Setting her bag down beside her desk, before taking another sip of her smoothie. Her eyes traveled to look out the window at the sky. Looking at the clouds, her thoughts moved towards the dream she had yesterday. _It makes absolutely no sense. One minute I was dreaming of the night I found out I lost my powers, and then I'm hearing the small voices. It was such a random dream. One thing was real and the next thing was just a random unreal moment of hearing whispers._

The sound of the bell ringing, then the sound of the door closing brought Orihime's mind away from her thoughts. "Okay class, go ahead and take your seats," the teacher said, grabbing the attendance list from her desk.

Sighing, as the teacher began to read off names, Orihime's eyes went towards the ceiling. _I need to focus. After these past couple days I missed, I really don't need to be thinking of anything else except school._

**A few hours later, fifth period**

Staring down at the paper in front of her, Orihime only blinked a few times. Unfortunately her blinking didn't get rid of the math problems that were on the small half sheet of paper. The teacher had decided to give the class a pop quiz towards the end of class, and she just didn't feel like putting forth the effort to do them. _But, if I don't get these done, that's just a failing quiz grade that I really don't need at the moment._

With that thought, Orihime finally picked up her pencil, and began to start on the first one. She had worked through the first three problems easily. Just as she got to the fourth and final question, she began to feel spiritual pressure. It started off small, but grew within seconds. Enough to surprise her, as she had dropped her pencil on her desk. Taken aback by its strong presence, she tried to relax, as she moved to retrieve her pencil that had fell to the floor.

However, Uryu had grabbed it before she could. He had held it out for her to take from him, and when she did they made eye contact. He just nodded his head once in her direction, his eyes had been narrowed.

The bell rang then. Orihime didn't have to look to see the shinigami already moving towards the door. Akira not far behind them. Uryu only grabbed his bag, before looking to her. "Don't worry about it. We've got it," he told her, before going to leave after the others.

Orihime did the last problem on her quiz, before collecting her bag. After handing her quiz to the teacher, she moved towards the doorway. Only to nearly run into Mai, who was waiting outside.

"Slow down Orihime," Mai told her, before laughing. "You've got plenty of time to get to your next class."

"I know that," Orihime said, laughing off her slightly startled look. The two of them started towards the stairs then.

"So where's Ichigo at?" Mai questioned her. "He usually walks with you to your next class."

"Oh," Orihime said, at first unsure what to say. "I think he's in mid-argument with Tatsuki over something."

"Really? Those two argue a lot," Mai said, before laughing as they stopped at the stairs. "Well, I'll see you in Photography."

Nodding her head, Orihime only offered Mai a smile before they split up. She started up the stairs towards the third floor. Once she had climbed the flight of stairs, she started down the hallway. Not even half a minute had passed before someone familiar walked up beside her. _Toshiro._ She thought without giving him a glance.

Toshiro didn't say anything to her, as they continued down the hallway. It wasn't until they turned down a smaller hallway, that Orihime had stopped walking. So he stopped as well, his eyes going to her finally, to find her staring back at him.

"What are you doing?" Orihime questioned him, her hands propped on her hips. An eyebrow raised at him.

"Going to Art class," was Toshiro's short reply.

It was quiet for a moment before Orihime sighed. _He's not planning on explaining further. _She just rolled her eyes, before turning to continuing walking. "Annoying jerk."

Even though she had said it under her breath, Toshiro heard her clearly. He only smirked, before following her the rest of the way to class.

Once in the Art room, Orihime walked back to the table she usually shared with Rukia and Akira. However, since both were absent do the hollows, she just sat down alone. Although that didn't last long, as Toshiro had moved and sat down in the chair closest to the window.

Trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting there, Orihime just kept her eyes forward on the teacher. The teacher had started taking attendance as soon as the bell rang. After that, the teacher proceeded to give them instructions to draw something that symbolized something important in their lives.

Orihime had grabbed a few sheets of white paper from the supply closest, and set them down in the center of the table. She knew Toshiro didn't plan on doing any actual work, but she got a few extra just incase. As she thought about what to draw, she watched as Toshiro looked out the window.

"How far away were the hollows?" Orihime asked finally, after sketching out the first thing that popped in her mind. Which happened to be the flower pins she used to wear in her hair.

"Why do you ask?" Toshiro countered, his eyes finally moving to her.

"Just wondering," Orihime replied, trying to act as casual as possible.

It was quiet for a moment, before Toshiro moved. He flipped open his phone to see Rangiku's update. "Rangiku confirmed they were across town, and there seems to be a few more popping up."

"Oh," was all Orihime said, having stopped her shading on the inside of the flower of the hair pins. _That far away? It felt so strong. Just like the instance yesterday. _She thought, before starting on the shading again.

Observing Orihime's reaction, Toshiro only closed his phone, and slipped it back in the pocket on his pants. "You're surprised again," he told her. When she didn't say anything back, he only raised an eyebrow. "It's unusual to be able to do that with your powers having disappeared, and the fact that you keep avoiding questions about it is strange."

"I get it," Orihime said, slapping her pencil down on the table then. Grabbing the corner of her paper, she only looked to Toshiro as she stood up. "You're curious to the fact that I can still sense spiritual pressure. But, no matter how many times you ask, my answer is going to be the same; I don't know what's going on. Talking about it is really starting to get on my nerves."

That was all Orihime said, before she had grabbed her school bag. Walking towards the teacher's desk, she handed the teacher the paper as soon as she got there. "I'm finished, can I go to the library?"

The teacher only looked down at her paper to see what she had done. "Why draw these flower pins?"

Sighing, Orihime knew the teacher was planning on not letting her leave. "I drew the hair pins because my brother gave them to me. Then he was killed in a car accident. The hair pins symbolize the only thing left I had that my brother had given me before he died. Then I lost them so now I no longer have that physical reminder of my brother," she said in a deadpan matter.

The teacher only widened his eyes at her explanation, before swallowing at the awkward tension in the air. He only reached towards a pad of paper on his desk. "So you wanted to go to the library?"

**In the library, ten minutes later**

Walking down the aisles of books, Orihime sighed as she turned down the next aisle. Her attention hadn't really been on the books, she was just trying to walk off the ache that had started in her lower back. She had been also trying to distract her mind from her conversation with Toshiro. When she had first arrived in the library, she had recognized her small mood swing that had caused her to snap at him. However instead of feeling bad, she felt slightly annoyed still.

Eventually she had given up on her back, and sat down at one of the empty tables. Pulling out some school work she needed to catch up on, she began to work on it. She had worked all the way until she heard the bell ring, signaling it was time for the class change to seventh period. Walking back up to the third floor, she got to her Photography class, and was surprised to find Toshiro wasn't waiting for her in the class. _He'll probably skip this class after what I said. _

"Hey," Mai's voice brought Orihime's thoughts away from Toshiro. She had just sat down in the seat that Ichigo usually sat in during the class. "Ichigo skipping school or something?"

Shaking her head, Orihime offered a smile. "He and Tatsuki's argument must have got out of hand again. I'm guessing they are both sitting outside the principle's office," she lied, before thinking of something to change the subject.

The class went by rather quickly. Ichigo did not return, which made Orihime believe that there must be an arrancar or two in the mix of hollows. When the bell rang to dismiss everyone, Orihime had asked the teacher if she could stay after to work on some of her photographs for her portfolio.

She had only been in there for nearly ten minutes when the door opened. It was her Art teacher. He only walked towards her Photography teacher's desk.

"I was wondering if you would mind watching a student of mine who has detention," he asked her Photography teacher. "I'm having a janitor come in and clean the floor."

"Of course," her Photography teacher agreed, before her Art teacher went back to the door.

Surprisingly, in walked Toshiro. Orihime had looked up just as he had walked in, but looked back down before he could look at her. She kept her head down, and listened up towards the front of the room. The teacher was telling him to sit down in the front row, and not to say a word.

Nearly ten minutes of silence passed, with Orihime occasionally looking over with him, and with Toshiro occasionally glancing back at her. The sound of the teacher moving next was heard. "I'm going to run down to the library and I should be back in around fifteen minutes," she announced, before looking to Orihime. "You'll be fine right Orihime?"

"Of course, I should be finishing up by then," Orihime replied.

The teacher only looked to Toshiro then. "Don't bother her. Just keep quiet."

Toshiro only stared back at the teacher, not saying anything back to her.

Once the teacher left, the room was back to silence. A couple minutes passed, before the sound of a chair moving was heard. Then the sound of footsteps hit Orihime's ears. She didn't look up, even when Toshiro had stopped by her desk. He sat down in the seat beside hers.

"Why are you staying after school?" He asked her after another moment of silence passed by.

"I wanted to catch up on some of my assignments I missed in here. This class is pretty difficult to make up assignments for," Orihime replied, without looking up. Eyeing her phone where she had sent a text to Ichigo saying she was staying after, but he hadn't responded back yet. Silence came again, and Orihime finally sighed after a moment. "Toshiro, why do you have detention?"

It was quiet for a moment, before Toshiro replied. "For walking out of the Art room without saying anything to the teacher."

"Why didn't you just wipe his memory? That way you wouldn't have to serve the detention," Orihime said, her eyes finally leaving her portfolio to look at him.

Toshiro was looking at Orihime, so their eyes met went she had looked up. He could tell she was waiting for an answer. "I planned on doing that. However, I was up on the rooftop keeping tabs on you this past hour, and I noticed you weren't leaving school when the bell rang to dismiss everyone. So instead of leaving I went back to the Art room, and in the process I accidentally spilt some paint on the floor."

"Let me guess," Orihime started, before he could continue. "You then suggested that you could go sit in the Photography room across the hall where I-conveniently-was."

Toshiro nodded his head once. "That's correct."

It was quiet again, Orihime just slipped a few pictures into her portfolio, before taking out a stack of pictures that she had developed this past Friday, and she began to sort through them for ones to put in the portfolio. After getting through nearly half the stack, she finally looked to Toshiro again. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't meant to snap at you earlier. It's just these stupid mood swings that-"

"It's alright," Toshiro interrupted her. "I apologize for pushing on the subject too much."

Hearing him say that made her smile. Orihime just went back to looking at the pictures. "It's not your fault," she said to him, without looking up. "You're the one who keeps getting stuck with having to baby-sit me."

"It seems to be just how it works out that I am the one who watches over you when Ichigo is away," Toshiro told her, obviously avoiding the term "baby-sit".

"Well maybe it won't cause too much suspicion that way," Orihime replies, slipping a few pictures into her portfolio.

"What do you mean?"

Orihime looked over to Toshiro. "I mean, that if it's you who watches me more than once, maybe it won't look as suspicious. Maybe the arrancar or whoever is watching me, will just think that we're friends."

It was quiet after Orihime said that, Toshiro watched her as she worked. _That's true. _After a moment he spoke. "This is my second time having to watch you. The ultimatum you gave Ichigo was only three times, and that was it."

"I know what I said," Orihime replied, before laughing. "Ichigo's always going to be overprotective of me, and there's nothing I can do to change his mind. This situation with having others watch me is proof of that. I'm not planning on making a big deal if he goes over three of these little watches. If it makes him feel better then I think I can at least give him untill five or six watches before I can tell him off for being too overprotective."

Surprising enough, Toshiro laughed at this.

Hearing his laughter made Orihime smile. She only put another picture in her portfolio before speaking. "About the whole spiritual pressure thing, I'm not exactly sure why I'm suddenly able to sense all these spiritual pressures without having my powers. I know it's not supposed to be happening."

"Perhaps it's just a side effect of your pregnancy," Toshiro told her after a moment. "It's only surprising just because of the fact that your powers are supposed to be gone, yet your ability to sense spiritual pressure rises."

"Well side effect or not, as long as my baby is healthy, then I'll just have to deal with it," Orihime said, before her phone beeped. Picking it up, she clicked on the message. "Ichigo…" she mumbled, before typing back to his message of checking up on her. A smile started on her face.

"You smiled as soon as you saw his text. Even though it's just him checking up on you again," Toshiro notes after she had sent a message back to Ichigo.

Setting her phone down, Orihime smiled. "It makes me happy to have him checking up on me," she told him with a smile. "Although-at the same time-it drives me absolutely insane, but I try to ignore that small detail."

This makes Toshiro laugh again, and this time Orihime gave in and joined in with her own laughter.

The door slid open at that moment. Suddenly Toshiro was no longer beside her, but back at the front of the room.

The Art teacher walked in, and looked to Toshiro. "Well your detention is up. Don't go walking out of class anymore without asking for a pass."

"Got it," Toshiro replied, watching as the teacher left. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head to see Orihime standing there with her bag.

"Well assuming your job doesn't end until you've at least walked me to my car, I figure it's about time we get out of here," she told him, a smile on her face.

Toshiro only stood up and did just that. They walked in comfortable silence down the flights of stairs to the first level of the school. Walking into the pretty much empty parking lot, Toshiro remained walking beside Orihime until they reached her car door.

"Going straight home?" He asked her, after opening the door for her.

"Yeah I am," Orihime replied, before getting into the car. Her eyes going to meet Toshiro's. "Bye Toshiro."

Then he was gone. Orihime only shook her head, and closed her car door. _Time to get home and get started on dinner. _She thought, before backing out of the parking lot.

**A few hours later**

It was nearing six thirty, when Ichigo finally came home. He walked into the kitchen, and was instantly met with the smell of dinner.

"Hey Ichigo," Yuzu greeted, from where she was standing at the stove.

"Hey Yuzu," Ichigo greeted back, before crossing the kitchen to where Orihime was standing by a cutting board. Cutting up some vegetables.

"Hey," she greeted him, when she felt his arms come around her from behind. "Are you okay?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo rested his chin on her shoulder, and watched her finish cutting up some vegetables. "No injuries, except a small-"

Ichigo didn't even get to finish, Orihime had set the knife down, and turned around in his arms. "Where?"

"Relax," Ichigo told her, before lifting up the sleeve on his jacket. A small bandage was covering the middle of his forearm. "Just a small little cut, not that big of a deal."

Orihime stared at the bandage and rested a hand on it gently. "Okay, well it's not that bad."

"Like I said," Ichigo told her, a smile on his face.

"Well, after school, Toshiro just so happened to get detention the same time I was staying after school," Orihime told him, before turning back towards the cutting board.

Ichigo grinned at this, and just leaned around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. "Just looking out for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Orihime said, before going back to her cutting. However a smile formed on her lips.

Yuzu and Orihime worked on dinner for another twenty minutes before the sound of the front door opening again was heard. Isshin and Ichigo were already home, so Orihime didn't have to guess that it was Karin.

Stepping out of the kitchen just in time to see Isshin stand up from the couch he was sitting on to shake the hand of the boy who walked in the door after Karin.

"Isshin Kurosaki," Isshin said, introducing himself, as he shook the boy's hand.

"Ryuu Nakumaru," the boy said back, shaking Isshin's hand. When they stopped their handshake, the boy offered his hand to Ichigo next.

However Ichigo only remained where he was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed, as his eyes were narrowed at the boy. "Ichigo," was all he said, not planning on moving.

Karin only sent her brother a glare, before noticing Orihime. Resting a hand on Ryuu's shoulder, who had dropped his hand after Ichigo didn't move, she spoke to him. "And this is Orihime Inoue, my brother's girlfriend."

Orihime only walked closer and held out her hand, which Ryuu shook. "It's nice to finally meet you Ryuu," she said, a smile on her face. She looked to Karin then. "If you and Ryuu want to go wash up, dinner will be done anytime now."

Karin nodded, before showing Ryuu to the bathroom to go wash their hands. As soon as they left, Orihime looked to Ichigo, and propped a hand on her hip.

Ichigo noticed eyes on him, and looked over. Only to find not only was Orihime staring him, but his dad was as well. "What?"

"You couldn't have just shook his hand?" Orihime questioned him, propping her hands on her hips.

Before Ichigo could say anything back, Isshin interrupted. "Ichigo just play nice for the evening, alright?" He asked, although he didn't give his son time to reply before looking to Orihime. "Is there anything I could help with?"

"Setting the table would be nice," Orihime replied, before turning to go to the kitchen with Isshin.

Soon everyone was sitting down at the table, Ichigo sitting next to his dad, Karin sitting next to Ryuu, and Yuzu and Orihime were sitting at the ends of the table. They had started eating nearly five minutes ago and it had been full of awkward silence.

Orihime only turned her head to look to Ryuu. "So Ryuu, Karin tells me you're quite the soccer player."

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Ryuu smiled at Orihime. "Well I do okay. Karin-on the other hand-is unstoppable when she's on the field."

Seeing Karin smile and try to hide it by biting into the roll on her plate made Orihime smile. She only looked back to Ryuu. "Tha-"

"So what do you do besides soccer?" Ichigo asked, the first thing he had said since Ryuu first arrived.

Almost seeming surprised Ichigo was talking to him, Ryuu only looked to him. "Well I have my grades at school to think about, and I work in my grandfather's shop whenever I'm not at soccer practice. So between soccer, grades, and work, I don't get to have much more free time. If I do have free time though I occasionally play the guitar."

"Oh," Ichigo muttered, the look on his face showed his glare was back at the boy. However it suddenly twisted into one of pain, as he brought a hand down to his knee. Only making a small sound at the pain.

"You okay son?" Isshin asked, having noticed his son's look of pain.

However Ichigo was only looking in the direction the kick had come from. His eyes met grey ones.

Orihime had only stared back into Ichigo's eyes, as she moved to get a bite of rice. Having rested her foot back on the ground, after he had looked over at her. As she chewed, her eyes narrowed at his, before swallowing. "Yeah, are you okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said slowly after a moment, picking up his fork to get some of the chicken on his plate. "Just a leg cramp." Was all he said, as he put the chicken in his mouth. _With those damn boots she has on, I'd be surprised if I don't have a bruise._

Another moment passed before Orihime set her fork down on her plate. Moving to slide her chair back, she spoke. "If you all would excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes," she excused herself, before pushing herself up. Her hand going to her round belly, before moving towards the stairs. The need to have to pee hit her again.

After finishing up, she washed her hands, and left to go back downstairs. Not having to look hard to see Ichigo was still sending a glare in Ryuu's direction. Sitting back at the table, Orihime took a sip of her water.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ryuu started, his eyes on Orihime. "How far along are you?"

"Around my twenty-seventh week now," Orihime replied, offering a smile.

"Well my older sister just found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago. Ever since then it seems that every time I try talking to her, I somehow make her mad. Even when I'm simply saying something like hello," Ryuu said, before taking a sip of his drink. "I asked because I was wondering if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Orihime laughed at this. She couldn't help herself as she did. When she managed to calm down she smiled at Ryuu. "I can tell you, you're not doing anything wrong. The first couple months are just the adjusting months to the pregnancy. I highly doubt she even realizes that she's appearing mad to you."

"So it's normal?" Ryuu asked.

Nodding her head, Orihime chuckled again. "Completely normal," she told him. "Although, if it keeps continuing, you might actually be doing something, and if that's the case I suggest buying her something covered in chocolate. That stuff is always the magic to getting a pregnant girl to be happy."

That made everyone laugh. Well everyone minus Ichigo. His eyes only went to his plate, and his expression of annoyance remained on his face.

Eventually everyone finished eating, and Orihime only moved to stand up then. "Well Yuzu, are you ready to get the dessert?"

Yuzu nodded her head. "Of course," she said, already taking some of the plates from the table to the kitchen.

Karin looked over to Ryuu. "While they get dessert ready, do you want to go see the piano my dad bought for Christmas?"

"Ah, the infamous grand piano," Ryuu said, before sliding his chair back. "Yeah sure."

Karin only took Ryuu by the hand, and led him out of the living room towards the room that had the piano in it.

"Need help?" Isshin questioned Orihime, as he stood up.

"Sure," Orihime replied, picking up some of the plates from the table.

Ichigo moved to get up then. "I'm going upstairs for a minute," he told Orihime and his dad, before heading towards the stairs.

Orihime only turned to grab more dishes from the table, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ichigo changed directions towards the front door. She watched as he slipped outside, before she just sighed. She brought the dishes in her hands into the kitchen, she had just set some of them in the sink when she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. _He just split from his body to his shinigami form. _

Shaking her head, Orihime pretended to ignore it, and just started to put the rest of the dishes in the sink.

After eating dessert, they said goodbye to Ryuu, before Karin walked him outside. It was quiet after she left. Yuzu got up to pick up some of the dishes, but Isshin stopped her.

"How about you go ahead and get ready for bed? I'll take care of the dishes."

Yuzu only nodded, and hugged her father. "Night dad," she said, before hugging Orihime as well. "Night Orihime."

Then she was gone. Orihime only waited until Yuzu went upstairs before getting up to help get rid of the dessert dishes. Karin came inside after another couple minutes, and walked closer to the table.

"We got it Karin," Orihime told her with a smile. "Go ahead and get ready for bed."

Karin nodded, her eyes falling on her brother's chair. It had been empty since they finished eating dinner, and he hadn't come back for dessert. Shaking her head, she just moved towards the stairs.

Orihime had watched Karin look towards Ichigo's empty chair, and just sighed as she brought some of the dessert dishes into the kitchen where Isshin was. They did the dishes in silence at first. When they were nearly done, Isshin finally spoke.

"Where did he go?"

Handing Isshin the last bowl to dry, Orihime only shrugged, and rinsed her hands off. "He left and changed into his shinigami form not too much later, and I haven't sensed a single hollow since today during school."

"I haven't either," Isshin said, before sighing. He handed Orihime a towel to dry her hands off. "He's just angry that Karin is interested in guys now. Karin and Yuzu hadn't been too interested in guys before now."

Shaking her head, Orihime only looked to Isshin. "I guess so," she said, before moving to leave the kitchen. "Goodnight Isshin."

"Night Orihime."

Orihime headed upstairs then. Stopping by the bathroom to brush her teeth, before going into her and Ichigo's room. Not surprised to find Ichigo was still no where to be found. She just walked to their closet. She slipped on a pair of loose black shorts, and a loose long sleeve pale pink night shirt.

Going back into the bedroom, she just slipped into bed, and checked her phone. No messages. Putting it on it's charger, she just turned off the light, and laid back. Looking out in the dark room until her eyes adjusted, she finally just closed her eyes. _I guess he's not coming home._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this was definitely a hard chapter for me. Not that it was difficult to write, just difficult to decide to let it be longer than usual or cut it off. This chapter ended up being over seven thousand words instead of the usual six thousand or less.**

**Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. And what are everyone's thoughts on Ichigo being so cold to Karin's crush? Ichigo had been showing such a rather happy personality(despite the moment when Orihime was sick).**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	23. Let Me Speak

_Review:_

_Orihime headed upstairs then. Stopping by the bathroom to brush her teeth, before going into her and Ichigo's room. Not surprised to find Ichigo was still no where to be found. She just walked to their closet. She slipped on a pair of loose black shorts, and a loose long sleeve pale pink night shirt._

_Going back into the bedroom, she just slipped into bed, and checked her phone. No messages. Putting it on it's charger, she just turned off the light, and laid back. Looking out in the dark room until her eyes adjusted, she finally just closed her eyes. __I guess he's not coming home._

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, February 12th<strong>

Orihime felt like she had just laid her head back down when the sound of the alarm going off started up once again. Groaning lowly, she only reached over and slapped her hand down on the off button. _Annoying alarm 1. Tired Orihime 0. _The thought only made her sigh, before she turned and rested on her back. She stared up the ceiling for a few moments, it was fairly light in the room. This was only due to the fact that she hit the snooze button nearly six times, and now it was thirty minutes after the time she'd usually wake up.

At that thought she looked to her right, the empty bed beside her only made her frown. _He never came home last night. I hope he's okay. _She sighed at the thought, before beginning to feel a few kicks to the ribs. Resting her hands on her rounded belly, she rubbed it gently. Feeling movement inside of her was the only thing that kept her mind from the empty spot on the bed. When lying on her back started getting uncomfortable, she pushed herself up, and pushed the covers off of herself. The kicks got a little bit stronger when she moved to stand up.

"I know you're hungry baby girl," she talked aloud to her baby bump, as she moved towards the closet. Looking through her clothes she decided on a pair of white sweatpants and a pale pink long sleeved shirt. After changing she grabbed one of her black jackets and a pair of tan UGG boots before leaving her closet. Sitting down on her bed to put on her shoes she felt more kicks. "I know baby, daddy is not here right now. He's off somewhere making your mom worry."

After sliding her shoes on she stood back up, and checked her phone to find she still had no texts or missed calls from Ichigo. She only locked her phone, before she closed her eyes. _Where are you Ichigo? _She only sat there for a moment before she felt a few sharper kicks in her ribs.

"Okay," she said, using the edge of the desk to help push herself up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom because you've been sitting on my bladder for the past five minutes, then I am going to go and eat red velvet pop-tarts for you." Moving towards the door, Orihime grabbed her bag from the end of the bed, before leaving to the bathroom.

Once she finished in the bathroom, she went downstairs, and her eyes went to the table. Isshin was sitting where he usually sat, reading a patients file, and biting into a piece of toast. Karin was sitting in her usual spot as well, the only thing sitting in front of her was her untouched French toast and an open Gatorade bottle. She had her eyes on the table, and her fingers tapped against the arm of her chair. Her expression showing she was in deep thought.

"Good morning," Orihime greeted them, before continuing towards the kitchen's entrance.

"Morning Orihime," Yuzu greeted back cheerfully, coming out of the kitchen with a coffee mug which she put beside her dad's plate, before going to her own spot at the table to sit down to finish eating her food. "Is Ichigo coming to eat with us this morning?"

Pausing in the doorway of the kitchen, Orihime noticed Isshin's eyes moving to her. She only smiled despite her hesitation. "I don't believe so," was all she said, before going into the kitchen. Grabbing her usual pop-tarts from the food pantry, along with a glass of orange juice, she moved out of the kitchen to go sit at the table.

"You woke up awfully late this morning," Isshin commented, his eyes still on the paper. This was his attempt to keep the conversation from his son, as he could tell it wasn't something that should be discussed at the moment. "Sleep through the alarm?"

Shaking her head, Orihime took a bite of her pop-tart. Chewed and swallowed, before opening her mouth. "I think I hit the snooze button at least six times this morning," she replied, before the silence started up again. After checking her phone for the second time since she sat down, she just sighed, and turned it over so the screen faced the table. _He still hasn't even sent me a text. _

"Where's Ichigo?" Karin asked, having watched Orihime since she had sat down.

Orihime looked up from her phone. Noticing it wasn't only Karin who was looking at her, Isshin and Yuzu as well. She only cleared her throat and took a sip of orange juice. Setting the cup back down, she only offered a smile. "I think there were a few hollows that appeared last night. I'm guessing he had to go to the Soul Society," she said, noticing that even with her words, Karin's face fell slightly. "But, you shouldn't worry. He'll probably be back home soon."

"That's good," Yuzu said, cheerful as always. Having not noticed her sister's look. "He's always going off and fighting. It makes me feel better when he's home."

_Me too. _Orihime thought to herself, taking another bite of her pop-tart. The rest of breakfast remained mostly silent, occasionally Isshin would say something, but other than that there wasn't much chatter. It wasn't until Karin had gone upstairs to gather her things for school, and Yuzu went in the kitchen to wash the dishes for breakfast, that Orihime finally heard Isshin close his patients file and put it down. Looking up she found him looking at her.

"He hasn't called?"

"No," Orihime said, shaking her head. Resting her hands on her belly, before continuing. "I haven't heard anything. I stayed up most of last night worrying about him." Feeling movement underneath her hands, she only sighed, and rubbed her belly. _Everything is perfectly fine baby. You're mom will figure out where your daddy is soon._

"He'll show up soon," Isshin told her, having noticed her eyes drop to looking at the back of her cell phone. He himself had stayed up later than usual, checking for his son.

"Yeah," was all Orihime said, before moving to stand up. Taking her glass and the wrapper for the pop-tarts in the kitchen. "Yuzu, I'm still taking you and Karin to school today, so go ahead and get your stuff together."

"Alright Orihime," Yuzu said, moving to wash her hands off.

Going back to the table, Orihime took her phone, before moving to go upstairs. However instead of going into her and Ichigo's room, she continued down the hall towards Karin and Yuzu's room. The door was open, so she just stopped in the doorway. Her eyes going to Karin, who was by her bed. Putting a book into her schoolbag. "Karin?"

"Just putting my book for my literature class in my bag," Karin said, moving her hands to her bag to close it.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked, having noticed Karin's expression throughout breakfast, and her reaction to Ichigo not being home is what made Orihime know something was different about Karin.

"Of course I am," Karin replied almost immediately. "Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned, before standing up and moving towards the closet. Not waiting for Orihime to reply, she only opened the doors to the closet. "I just need to grab my soccer ball, then I'll be ready to go."

Watching her start going through the closet, looking under the pile of clothes and things that was on the bottom of the girls closet. Orihime knew that Karin was expecting her to leave and go wait downstairs. Although she just walked into the room. Stopping beside Karin, she rested a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Karin."

Slowly Karin stopped searching for her soccer ball, and just took a deep breath. "Why do I feel like it's my fault that Ichigo is gone?" She asked finally, staying turned away from Orihime.

"It's not your fau-"

"Ichigo left last night right after dinner, and he hasn't come back," Karin interrupted. "I saw you looking at your phone during breakfast, and I heard you talking to my dad. He hasn't called or anything." Her voice wavered slightly, and she just crossed her arms over her chest. "I should have never invited Ryuu over, now Ichigo is mad, and he's not coming home."

Orihime heard the tone in Karin's voice change, and she only stepped forward and hugged the younger girl. _She's upset, because she thinks Ichigo left because of her. _Her eyes moved downward slightly to look at Karin, and she noticed a few tears on the younger girl's face. "It's not you're fault that's he's gone Karin," she tried, taking a deep breath at the thought. "I bet he's just caught up with some Soul Society business. There's been a lot to do lately."

Even though Karin didn't believe her, she finally controlled herself. Moving out of Orihime's embrace, she only wiped at her eyes. "Stupid female hormones. This is why I hate being a girl," she said, before going back to looking for her soccer ball.

Orihime only watched Karin for another moment, before leaving the girls room, and going to her and Ichigo's room. Grabbing her jacket from where she left in on the bed, she zipped it up in the front, and looked to her phone again. Her mind still on Ichigo. _I don't know why, but he's really ticking me off. It may be from the added hormones from my pregnancy that I feel this irritated, but he still hasn't called. He left without saying anything to where he was going. And with Karin getting upset, that's just not okay. _

After Orihime had gone and dropped the girls off at school, she had drove to the high school in complete silence. Trying to keep her mind from Ichigo, but with each movement she felt inside of her was a constant reminder of Ichigo. Parking at the school, she stepped out of the car to be greeted with a burst of cool air.

Shutting the car door, she locked the car, before putting her keys in her bag. Crossing her arms over her chest as another burst of wind passed, she started her walk towards the school. Stepping into the much warmer school felt good to her freezing face, which was really the only part of her that had been exposed to the wind. Taking the stairs, she got to the second floor, and wasn't surprised that her friends were sitting on the stairwell that led towards the third floor.

"Hey," Orihime greeted softly, as she stopped beside Tatsuki, Rukia, and Akira. Her eyes had moved over her friends to see that Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku were there as well.

"Hey Orihime," Rukia greeted, a smile on her face, her eyes had gone to the stairway where Orihime had come from. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Sleeping in late or something?" Renji questioned, from where he was leaning against the wall near the stairs.

Hearing their questions, made Orihime pause. _So they don't know where he is either. There definitely wasn't a hollow then, because they would know that. _Having to take a deep breath to keep from showing her frustration to the others, Orihime only shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

It was quiet after she said that, it was clear something in her voice hinted she didn't really want to talk about it either. However it wasn't that easy. "What's wrong Orihime? Things not going so good between you two lovebirds anymore?" Rangiku asked her, seeing the look in Orihime's eyes was what made her guess that's what was bothering her.

However Orihime only let her hands fall to rest on her belly, and she closed her eyes. _I really just don't want to talk about Ichigo right now. I'm already worried about him. Well I can't exactly decide which feeling is stronger, my worry for him, or the anger that's caused by his silly disappearing act._

"You feeling okay?" Tatsuki asked her after a moment of silence. Her eyes on Orihime.

Nodding her head, Orihime tried to muster up a smile, as she opened her eyes to look at Tatsuki. "Yeah, just tired." She rubbed her belly slightly, as they were left in silence again. That was when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She saw his bright orange hair before she noticed the rest of him.

The look on Ichigo's face as he came up the stairs showed he was tired. His eyes had skipped over everyone else, and landed on Orihime. He walked up beside her, and stopped. "Morning."

Ignoring his greeting, Orihime only crossed her arms, and turned her head away from his direction. Her mouth forming in line, as she clenched her teeth. _Knowing that he is okay and all in one piece now just makes the anger I had been feeling seem to grow._

The silence seemed to be slightly suffocating, as the others watched the two. It wasn't that difficult to see Orihime was beyond ticked off at Ichigo, and he was only staring at her like he wasn't sure how to approach her again.

"The amount of tension between the two of you is bigger than this school," Akira commented, her eyes going from Ichigo to Orihime.

With no words coming from Orihime, Ichigo only tried speaking again. "Orihime?"

"You cannot possibly be serious right now," Orihime said finally, looking towards him, a look of annoyance on her face. Her tone showed her anger. "All throughout dinner, you were making Karin extremely uncomfortable with how you were acting towards Ryuu. Then you left dinner last night, without saying anything as to why and to where you were going. Not even bothering to at least send a text to let everyone know that you were okay!"

The look on Ichigo's face changed, showing slight guilt in his eyes. "I know that I shouldn't have left like that. It's not that big of a deal, I can expl-"

"Maybe you can't see why that's a big deal, but the fact that this morning when you still had yet to show up at home, Karin got upset because she thinks that she did something wrong that made you want to leave!" Orihime interrupted him, her voice raised slightly. Clenching her teeth to try and control her anger before she spoke again. "That is what is bothering me." Turning away from her friends, she moved to go to her locker down the hall.

Ichigo turned to walk after Orihime then. Walking up just as she opened her locker. "I'm sorry Orihime," he apologized. When she still didn't look at him, he tried again. "She's my little sister. It's my instinct to be protective of her."

Orihime only frowned, and finally turned towards him. "I understand that Ichigo. But, she is in middle school, and she's not even dating Ryuu. He's just a little crush," she said, softening her frown. Her eyes met his then. "And he's a real nice boy. He seemed polite and he's got his priorities straight for someone his age."

"I'm not saying he's not a nice kid Orihime," Ichigo told her.

"Then why won't you just give him a chance Ichigo?" Orihime asked him before he could say anything else. "Karin seems to really like him."

"I just don't want her to make a mistake Orihime," Ichigo said finally, the look on his face turned more serious. "The fact that she is interested in guys now, makes her more open to something happening, and she making a mistake that will change everything in her life. And I don't want that to happen to her. It will ruin her life Orihime."

Silence followed Ichigo's words, the look on Orihime's face was unreadable for a moment. She only turned to face her locker, her mouth tight in a line. Feeling movement inside of her, made her close her eyes. Clenching and unclenching her jaw for a minute, before finally looking back at Ichigo. "Don't worry about that Ichigo, she won't make a mistake that-as you say-will ruin her life," her tone showing a new emotion besides her anger. She was upset. "She won't end up like me."

That was all that she could manage to say, before she slammed her locker door closed. Picking up her bag, she moved past him, and back towards the stairs. Walking directly in-between Uryu and Chad as she moved to go down the stairs. Her mind focused on leaving the school as quickly as possible.

Ichigo stood still, no muscles in his body could move, as he watched her leave. _What did I just do? _Clenching his fists tightly, and without thinking, he retracted his fist, before punching one of the lockers hard. Leaving a dent in it.

**Orihime's POV**

Stepping back into the cool wind didn't seem to bother her as much as did walking to the school. She only moved past a group of students entering the school, and started into the parking lot. Unknown to her, a few tears had started trickling down her face. _How could he so carelessly say something like that? He just basically pointed out that he didn't want Karin to end up my situation, and that it would ruin her life. _Getting to her car, Orihime tossed her bag in, before sitting in the driver's seat. She turned on the car, before backing out of the parking spot. Starting towards the exit.

_Does that mean he thinks that way about my situation? Does he think that me being pregnant has ruined my life? _She thought, as she turned out of the school's parking lot. Aware she was skipping school, but the thought of being there was a lot worse than the slight guilt of skipping after having being gone the first half of the week. Feeling kicks in her stomach, brought her back to wanting to speak to her baby again.

"Mommy's okay," she said aloud through her tears. "Mommy's just frustrated with daddy right now. Everything's okay." Even as she said the words aloud towards the baby that was inside of her, she felt as if she was trying to convince herself that. Which only made the tears come out a little faster. Shaking her head, she only pulled off into a parking lot of a small store. Putting the car in park, she sat there and rested her elbows on the steering wheel, and placed her hands on her face. Then she let herself cry.

The sound of a knock on the window after a few minutes made her move her hands a little so she could look out of it. Toshiro was standing there, his eyes on her. Sighing, she wiped her eyes a little bit, before moving her hand to roll the window down a little. "I get the whole entire watching me for my own protection thing, but I'm not really in the mood right now."

It was silent for a moment, before Toshiro finally spoke to her. "Unlock the door Orihime." His hand had already moved towards the handle on the door, waiting for her to unlock it. They stared at each other for a moment, before she finally moved her hand to the unlock button. He opened the door, and held out his hand. "Come on."

Looking at his hand for a moment, Orihime just finally gave in. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she sniffled a little, before taking his hand. He helped her out of the car, and walked her around to the passenger side. He opened that door, before letting go of her hand. "Get in."

"Toshiro I really don't feel like having company right now, I-" Orihime stopped, after he had turned away from her and walked back to the drivers side. Sighing, she only eased herself into the passenger seat, before closing the door. While buckling her seatbelt, she eyed him as he got in the car, and adjusted the seat.

"I'm not exactly the best at driving," Toshiro told her, before putting the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot she had pulled into. "But, I'm not the worst." Then he was driving them out of the parking lot then. Surprising enough, not in the direction of the school.

Orihime had been expecting it to be a lot worse than it actually was. He wasn't all that bad at driving, and he didn't jerk the car around like Renji did one time when she had let him drive before she had got pregnant. It didn't take her long to recognize he wasn't driving her in the direction of the house or even Urahara's shop. _I don't know where he's planning on taking me, but at this point I don't care. _

Finally relaxing, she rested her elbow on the door of the car, and rested her chin on her hand. Her eyes looking at the building in the city as the drove through it. The only sound she made as the drove was the sounds of her occasional sniffling from having been crying. Her other hand had rested on her belly where she felt her baby move.

They drove for a good little while, until he finally pulled into a parking lot. Orihime knew they were in the less populated side of the city, so she had been surprised when he had stopped. Noticing he had taken off his seatbelt and turned off the car, she only moved to take off her own seatbelt. Opening up the car door, she was greeted with cool wind again. Her eyes had gone to look at the building they had parked outside of and it was definitely an older building.

Toshiro had walked around to her side of the car just as she grabbed her purse and shut the door. "Let's get inside," Toshiro told her, before turning towards the building. "You're probably freezing."

_I'm not disagreeing there. _Orihime thought, as she moved to follow Toshiro to the buildings entrance. When they walked inside, that's when she noticed that it was a tea house. Even though there was only a few others there, Toshiro had moved over to a table that was a little more private, before sitting down. The seats were a little lower to the ground, so Orihime just set her purse down, before easing herself down.

"Where exactly are we?" Orihime asked him, after settling down.

"A tea house," Toshiro replied to her. "I had been here before when I had to go take care of a few stray hollows."

An older woman came over then, taking both of their orders. She had placed a tray that had two glasses and a tea kettle on it. She poured both of them some tea. Her tone cheerful, so when she left, the silence they were left in was a lot more noticeable.

Orihime only smoothed down her jacket over her rounded belly, before she finally decided to ask the question that had been bothering her. "Why exactly are you doing this? All your job requires you to do is to watch over me, not take me places."

Toshiro's eyes had moved from watching the steam rise off the hot tea to look at her. "The purpose of watching you is to keep an eye on you and keep you safe from any possible attacks," he said, his eyes going back to watching the steam rising off his cup of tea. "This isn't actually a planned watch."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, raising an eyebrow. _If this wasn't plan, then why did he come after me?_

"Each time I come to watch you, I'm usually asked by Ichigo to watch you, or Urahara would mention that it was about time someone else was around you," Toshiro explained to her, before clasping his hands around the tea glass. It was warm, but not hot enough for it to burn his skin. "Of course Ichigo has asked each time I have been watching, but Urahara is keeping tabs on everything."

"So Ichigo didn't ask you to?" Orihime asked him after a moment of silence between them.

Tapping his fingers along the side of the tea glass, Toshiro looked to her again. "I am a captain Orihime. I don't have to follow the orders of Urahara or Ichigo. This situation has just worked best when Ichigo has contacted me," he finally lifted the glass and took a sip of the tea. "I had come on my own this time."

Raising an eyebrow, Orihime only moved her hands from where they were resting on her baby bump, to her own tea glass. Not exactly sure how to respond to that. _I mean I guess he's right. He is a captain, and he doesn't have to wait on Ichigo and Urahara to tell him what to do and when to do it._

"Naturally after you left, Ichigo was planning on going after you," Toshiro told her, setting his tea glass back down. "But, Rukia had stopped him at the top of the stairs. She told him that he needed to let you calm down."

"Well that's good," Orihime said, sipping carefully at her own hot tea. The taste was slightly sweetened, and the heat felt good to her taste buds. "I don't really want to see him right now."

"Rukia had to convince Ichigo a little bit more before he would back off," Toshiro continued, not commenting on the irritated look that appeared on her face as she spoke about Ichigo. "The bell rang for class, and they all left to go in the classroom. I just went downstairs, and left the school to come and find you."

Silence came back between them for a moment, Orihime thinking for a moment. "Why?"

"Even though Rukia had told Ichigo that you needed space from him, I had figured that you didn't really need to be alone right now," Toshiro admitted to her, sipping at his tea again.

Orihime didn't get to say anything as the lady came with their food. Toshiro got a bowl of plain rice, while Orihime had ordered sweet dumplings. When the lady left, Orihime just got her chopsticks. Her eyes had remained watching Toshiro as she did so. Finally she looked down at her food. "Thanks."

That was all she said before they started to eat. It wasn't until they were about to be finished that Toshiro spoke. "So…" he started, trailing off when she had looked up at him. "What happened?"

Slightly surprised he'd even ask, Orihime only finished chewing the dumpling in her mouth before speaking. "Yesterday was when it all started," she began, before beginning to tell him the events of yesterday, plus the small bits that happened this morning. When she finished she couldn't help but wipe at her eyes. The tears hadn't fallen, but they had made her eyes water slightly. "It just hurt my feelings. The fact that my hormones make my emotions go all over the place is what makes me want to cry."

"Well I know this won't exactly make you feel better," Toshiro said, finishing his glass of tea. "But, Ichigo doesn't always think before he speaks. Why do you think others have had to come save him after he goes off head first in a battle?"

Despite feeling sad, Orihime couldn't help but laugh a little. The look on her face lightened up as she did.

"Finally," Toshiro said, after she had stopped her laughter. Her small smile still remaining on her face.

"What?" Orihime asked him, confused as to why he said that.

"I finally got you to smile," Toshiro told her, before finishing off the last of his rice. "You've had this look of utmost sadness on your face since we started eating. Since I got in your car actually."

This fact only made Orihime's smile grow as she looked down at the remainder of her dumplings. "That bad, huh?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Toshiro told her, before raising an eyebrow in thought. "But, yeah. Pretty bad."

Hearing him say this, Orihime couldn't help but laugh again. This time she noticed a small half-smile appear on his face while she laughed. When her laughing slowed, she finished the last few dumplings on her plate, before moving to stand up. "I'll be back, okay?" She asked, although she went ahead and turned. Moving in the direction of the bathroom.

When she did come back Toshiro was just standing up from the table. His eyes moved to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. She's just sitting on my bladder," Orihime told him, reaching down to pick up her purse. "Nothing unusual."

"I already paid, so we can go ahead and go," Toshiro told her, already moving towards the door.

"You didn't have to do that-"

"Ah," Toshiro interrupted, letting her walk through the door outside before he walked through it after her. "Who is the one who brought you here in the first place?"

Hearing this Orihime only smiled as they walked to her car. "Okay, okay," was all she said before moving towards the passenger side when he had moved towards the drivers. "I can drive."

Toshiro only opened the drivers side door, and sat down in the drivers seat. "So can I," was all he said back to her.

When they were back on the street and driving back into the city again, Orihime had been watching Toshiro as he drove. "You're driving isn't all that bad," she started, her eyes going towards his face. "It's actually pretty good."

"What did you expect?" Toshiro questioned her, glancing her way, before looking forward again. "For me to be absolutely terrible?"

"Well, from driving with Renji a little before I got pregnant, my expectations certainly weren't," Orihime chuckled lightly, before continuing. "High expectations.

"I'll pretend not to be insulted that you would compare my driving skills with-of all people-Renji's," Toshiro told her.

Orihime laughed at this, and she just shook her head. Turning her head to look out the window, the smile on her face remained.

They had gotten closer to home when Toshiro spoke. "Do you want to go back to school?"

"No," Orihime replied almost immediately. She sighed at the thought. School would be over in four hours, and she didn't think it would be a good idea to go back.

When they pulled in the driveway outside the Kurosaki house, Orihime felt rather happy to be home. She felt pretty exhausted from having so little sleep last night. This time when they got of the car, Toshiro walked around to her side and handed her keys to her. She accepted them, locked her car, and started towards the front door.

After they got inside, Toshiro went to sit on the couch closest towards the window. Orihime only set her purse on the coffee table, and her school bag beside it. She then started towards the stairs, having to go and use the bathroom again. When she was washing her hands, she watched herself in the mirror. Even after Toshiro managing to get her laugh and smile she still looked rather pitiful. _Ichigo…_

Shaking her head, she turned off the water, before drying her hands. Going back downstairs, she moved to the couch, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Turning on the TV, she began flipping through channels.

"Are you ever going to pick a channel?" Toshiro asked her after a good minute of her flipping through the channels. He had looked over from staring out the window, his eyes were going from the TV to her. "Or is this what you're planning to do for the next hour?"

"There isn't anything on," Orihime replied, laughing a little bit. Finally she stopped on a movie channel. _I've seen this movie before, but this will have to do._

They had sat in silence for a good twenty minutes. Orihime watching the movie, having pulled a blanket over herself when she got a little chilly. Toshiro glancing from out the window to the movie occasionally. Soon his attention was fully on the movie after another few minutes.

"This is rather predictable," he said after a moment. "She's going to fall for that man's trick, he's going to end up kidnapping her, and then he'll hold her ransom for whatever amount of money her father has in his bank account."

Orihime only raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Have you see this movie before?"

Shaking his head, Toshiro looked back at her. "As I said, it's predictable," he told her, before looking back at the screen. He was only silent for another few minutes. "That woman is intentionally trying to get herself kidnapped. She is falling for every single one of his tricks."

This made Orihime laugh, she tried to calm her laughter down, but that only seemed to make her laugh more. When she did stop laughing they continued watching the movie. Every once in a while Toshiro would throw out his opinion on characters and he would predict some of the things that would happen later on. And each time he ended up being correct.

When the movie finally ended two hours later, they started a second movie, however they only got through an hour of it before the sound of the front door unlocking was heard. Before Orihime could open her mouth to question who it was, the door opened to reveal Isshin.

"Orihime?" Isshin questioned, seeing her first. Before his eyes went to Toshiro. "Toshiro Hitsugaya?" His eyes went back to Orihime again. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Ichigo pissed me off, so I came home from school," Orihime replied rather blatantly, crossing her arms as the thought of what happened this morning crossed her mind.

"Okay then…" Isshin trailed off, half trying to hide the grin that etched its way onto his face after hearing Orihime's words. _Ichigo better watch out, she looks ticked. _His eyes went to Toshiro then.

"I'm just here to watch over her," Toshiro told him.

"Well I'll be home, and I can keep an eye on her," Isshin said, moving towards the stairs.

Toshiro only nodded, and stood up. His eyes going to Orihime. "School will be over soon anyways," he said, before moving to the door.

"Thank you," Orihime said suddenly, noticing him pause at the door. "For today I mean. It's helped distract me and make me feel better. I had fun."

"Me too," Toshiro admitted. Opening the door then, he turned his head to look at her. "Remember you can text or call any of us if you need us." When Orihime nodded her head at his words, Toshiro left then.

Turning off the TV, Orihime looked down at her phone when she saw it lit up. It was a message from Tatsuki.

_Tatsuki: Me, Rukia, Mai, and Akira were planning on going over to Mai's apartment to hang out. Want to come?_

_Orihime: I don't think so. I don't think I'd be that good company right now._

She had sat on the couch for a good fifteen minutes before the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs was heard, Orihime only locked her phone and looked up just to see Isshin coming back downstairs. He had apparently showered, and was dressed in his more casual clothes. "So what are you doing home so early?"

Isshin looked to her at the sound of her voice. He only smiled. "I had a half-day today. I'm supposed to go to the school for some parent-teacher conference thing for Yuzu and Karin," he looked from the door to Orihime. "Ichigo should be home soon. If you want me to sta-"

"Go ahead and go," Orihime told him, offering him a smile. "You've got to go to the girls conferences."

"Alright, call if you come across any problems," Isshin told her, before leaving.

After Isshin left, Orihime settled back against the pillows. Trying to get comfortable, as her back had started hurting. She had sat there for nearly ten minutes in silence, when she finally heard the front door open again.

It was Ichigo. His eyes had landed on her as soon as he walked in. However he noticed she hadn't planned on looking back at him. Shutting the door behind himself, he walked forward and set his bag down by the coffee table. "Orihime… I'm sorry."

Orihime didn't reply, she only continued looking towards the window. Not giving him a glance. She forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Talk to me," Ichigo said, his eyes on her.

Finally she turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his. "How do you expect me to take what you said today?"

"I-"

"Because of my pregnancy, I might be hormonal and have mood swings," Orihime interrupted him, her hands going to her belly when she got a few kicks. "But, I can assure you that right now this isn't one of those moments."

"Orihime," Ichigo started, trying to think of what he was going to say. "I wasn't thinki-"

"Clearly," Orihime interrupted him again, taking another deep breath to try to control herself.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Ichigo said, before slapping a hand to his forehead at his words. _I can't believe I just said that. _"I-"

Orihime's eyes only narrowed at his words. "But, that means that you were still thinking it. That's a problem, and-"

"Orihime, will you please just let me speak for more than a minute without interrupting?" Ichigo asked her, his voice raising slightly to interrupt her.

"No, as a matter of fact," Orihime told him, moving her feet to resting on the floor. "You need to let me speak." Her eyes met his before she continued on. "I stayed up more than half the night last night worrying about where in the hell you were! I am going off of two and a half hours of sleep, and I'm exhausted! Even so, I pushed through that and came to school this morning. Then you had the audacity to walk into school and just greet me like it was any other day! How about an "I'm okay," or maybe an "I'm sorry that I was too busy to send you a simple text message to let you know that I'm okay"?!"

Ichigo was slightly taken aback by her words, and only stared at her as she moved to stand up. He reached a hand forward to offer to her, but she just ignored it as she stood up, and turned more towards him.

"Then you tell me that you don't want Karin to make a mistake that will ruin her life," Orihime said, gritting her teeth, as she clenched her fists. "How am I supposed to take that Ichigo?! You pretty much said that if she were to do something I did that it'd ruin her life! Do you think my life's ruined? Do you think I'm not happy where I am?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, before he realized she was waiting for him to answer her. "I never meant it like that Orihime."

"Well that's the way it came across! And you know what? I am happy with where I'm at! I know it wasn't planned, that it'll change my life, but I am okay with that!" Orihime exclaimed, her hands going to her baby bump. This next time she spoke in a softer tone. "This baby means the world to me. I wouldn't take anything back. If you honestly think that it would ruin Karin's life, what's to say that's not how you view me? I am not okay with that." It was quiet then, Orihime felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. She just brought her hands to her face when they began to fall.

Ichigo saw her start to shake as she started crying, and he began to feel helpless. _What can I say? What can I do?_ He thought, before reaching towards her. "Ori-"

"I just really don't want to deal with this right now," Orihime said, moving away from him to the other side of the coffee table. She grabbed her purse from the table, and pulled out her car keys from it.

"Orihime, we need to talk about this," Ichigo told her, reaching forward for her hand.

"No!" Orihime exclaimed, as she pulled her hand from his grasp. "I don't want to fucking deal with this right now!" Moving away from him towards the door, she could already tell he was already walking after her.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, getting to the door, just as she grabbed the door handle. He placed his hand on the door then, his eyes on her. When she looked to him he was taken aback by the tears in her eyes.

"No… I need… I just need some time alone Ichigo," was all she said to him, her eyes had softened.

He could tell how upset she was by her expression, so he just moved his hand from the door, and stepped back. His eyes on the back of her head, as she opened the door. _Orihime._

Shutting the door behind herself, Orihime moved outside. Zipping her jacket back up, she moved to her car door. After unlocking her car, she got in, and shut the door. Taking a few deep breaths, as she got out her phone. Opening a new text.

_Tatsuki, I'll be over to Mai's in fifteen minutes._

Tossing her phone back in her purse, Orihime only put on her seatbelt, before beginning to back out of the driveway. Tears still sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots and lots of drama in this one chapter! Everything was good the past couple chapters, then the drama starts again. What do you think about the whole argument thing? Do you think Orihime's mood swings due to pregnancy have something to do with her reaction to Ichigo's words? Or just her hormones playing at her emotions?**

**Even though this was a really big drama filled chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I'm definitely enjoying this whole Orihime and Toshiro friendship thing going on. Toshiro's not exactly the whole friend type, but he doesn't really mind Orihime that much. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	24. It'll Be Okay

_Review:_

_Shutting the door behind herself, Orihime moved outside. Zipping her jacket back up, she moved to her car door. After unlocking her car, she got in, and shut the door. Taking a few deep breaths, as she got out her phone. Opening a new text._

_Tatsuki, I'll be over to Mai's in fifteen minutes._

_Tossing her phone back in her purse, Orihime only put on her seatbelt, before beginning to back out of the driveway. Tears still sliding down her cheeks._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's Apartment<strong>

When Orihime walked into Mai's apartment, she found herself looking at Tatsuki, Akira, Rukia, and Mai. The four of them had been sitting on the couch when Orihime first walked in. Right away they could see something had been upsetting Orihime.

"What's going on Orihime?" Akira asked her, noting the girl look liked she had been crying.

"Nothing," Orihime replied almost immediately, before sighing and rubbing at her eyes like she had done when she first arrived outside Mai's apartment building. The traces of tears just refused to leave her face. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine Orihime," Tatsuki commented softly after a moment of silence.

"What did Ichigo do?" Rukia asked her, assuming she was upset at Ichigo. Just because of how their argument went down this morning.

"I just really don't want to talk about it right now," Orihime replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just need a distraction."

It was quiet for a moment, but finally the sound of Emi's crying in the baby monitor broke the silence. Mai only grabbed the baby monitor from the table as she stood up. "Well I ordered pizza a few minutes ago, so we can have that to eat in a little while," she told Orihime, before walking out of the living room down the hallway to Emi's nursery.

"Yeah, we were just going to study for a test that we have in Biology on Monday," Tatsuki told her, knowing better than to push Orihime on the subject, as it seemed it would just upset her. She patted the empty seat beside her on the couch for Orihime to come sit down. "I also have assignments you missed today after you…" She trailed off, not wanting to bring up Orihime leaving school that morning.

Orihime only offered a smile, as she dropped her purse beside the coffee table, before she sat down on the couch. "Well then I guess I can distract myself by finishing those assignments," she said, shaking her head when her thoughts found themselves around Ichigo again. "And what's this about a Biology test? And why in the world is it on Monday?"

**Almost four hours later, around eight thirty**

"My brain is going to explode from all this studying," Akira said from where she was laying on her stomach on the living room floor. She let go of the textbook in her hands, and it fell back to laying flat.

"We really didn't study all that long," Mai said from where she was sitting on the couch. Emi was on her lap, and was currently playing with little plastic keys. "We took a very long break to eat the pizza when it arrived."

"Then we stopped to give Orihime idea's for the essay she missed today in Literature," Rukia added, her eyes going to Orihime then.

Orihime had only been glancing down at the Biology notes that Mai let her borrow these past couple hours. With the girls getting off topic every once in a while, and the fact that her thoughts wouldn't settle, was why she hadn't really been studying them. Feeling the others eyes on her, she finally just moved the notes from her lap onto the coffee table. "I agree with Akira. Can we watch a movie or something? I'm wiped out from writing that essay. Then I finished the Math work and my flashcards for World History. I'm not really feeling this work anymore."

"Movie it is," Mai said, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

"Here's the rest of the stuff you missed," Tatsuki said to Orihime, handing her a folder. "You can finish it over the weekend."

Orihime nodded her head, and slipped her other work into the folder. After sitting it down on the coffee table, she leaned back in the comfy arm chair she was sitting in. Having to slide down a little bit when her back started hurting, she sighed and rested her hands on her round belly. _They have been trying to distract me from thinking about the things that happened today. But, unfortunately my mind just won't let it go. _She thought, feeling movement beneath her fingertips, she sighed. _Each time you move, you just remind me more and more of your father. I'm just glad you aren't born yet. I don't want you to see your mom and dad fight._

"So this is the only thing on?" Mai said, leaving it on a romantic comedy that just started. She paused the TV before looking to Orihime. "If you think you're going to laugh a lot, then I suggest you go try and go to the bathroom now. Because when I was pregnant if I laughed to hard I would nearly pee my pants."

Laughing lightly at this, Orihime only pushed off the arms of the chair, to stand up. "Well I better go to the bathroom then."

After Orihime walked off, Mai stood up with Emi in her arms. "I think I'm going to go lay Emi back down in her crib. If one of you wants to make popcorn, I have some in my food pantry."

"I'll do it," Tatsuki said, getting up from the couch to go walk into the kitchen.

Around five minutes later, everyone was back and sitting down. Orihime had pulled a blanket off the back of the arm chair when she felt a little chilly. Wrapping it around herself as the movie started, she sighed and closed her eyes. _I need to keep Ichigo off my mind._ When the sound of voices from the television started, she opened her eyes. Determined to leave Ichigo on the back of her mind, and focus on the movie.

The two hour movie proved to be a good distraction, as it had the girls laughing on and off throughout the movie. As the credits began to role on the screen Orihime was already moving to get up her destination was the bathroom.

Mai had been correct. During the movie she had laughed so hard at one point she nearly peed herself. However she had Mai pause the movie so she could go to the bathroom, leaving the other girls laughing. Around that time Hikari had come home from college, and had hopped in the shower. However after he had showered, he didn't come back out to the living room just so he wouldn't be stuck watching a "chick flick" as he called it.

Once back from the bathroom, Orihime walked in the living room to see the other girls starting to get their stuff together. She walked over to her own purse and picked it up from the floor. Looking at the clock on the table beside the couch, she raised an eyebrow. "It's eleven. I had no idea it was so late."

"Yeah. I thought it was around ten at the most," Tatsuki said, having been sliding the straps of her bag on her shoulders. "Surprised you could stay up so late Orihime. I thought you were going to end up falling asleep."

"As tempting as that was, I forced myself to stay awake," Orihime told the other girls, before smiling. "I couldn't miss the ending."

Soon Tatsuki, Rukia, and Akira were walking down the steps of Mai's building. Tatsuki and Rukia had rode with Akira so they had all stopped once they reached the parking lot. "You going to be okay Orihime?" Tatsuki asked her when they stopped.

"Yeah, if you want I can ride home with you," Rukia offered.

Orihime only smiled and shook her head. "No it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll see you all later." At her words both Tatsuki and Akira nodded before starting towards Akira's car. Rukia on the other hand remained a little behind, and her eyes stayed on Orihime.

"Orihime. Are you sure?" Rukia asked her, her eyes showing slight concern. "I don't want you to feel alone or anything like that. I could go just to make sure your safe."

"Thank you for the offer Rukia. But, it's okay. I don't think I'm going to go home right away." Orihime moved forward to hug Rukia. When they moved away from each other, she smiled at her. "I'll be fine."

Finally Rukia nodded, and turned to go catch up with Akira and Tatsuki. Orihime watched them all get in Akira's car, before she moved towards her own car. Once she was seated in the drivers seat, she turned on the heat as soon as she turned the car on. It was freezing outside, and she was ready for some warmth. _It always gets colder as it gets darker. I wish I would have brought another jacket. I just kind of left so suddenly. _She thought as she put the car into reverse, before backing out of the parking space.

When she got out on the road, she turned on her lights, and started driving through the city. The roads were rather empty, and only an occasional car would pass by. She had started driving with an empty mind, but it didn't take long until her fight with Ichigo started up again. She hadn't even looked at her phone since she got to Mai's and was unsure if he had texted or called. She was rather afraid too to be honest. _I just really don't want to go back home right now. _She thought to herself, before turning down another street. That was when she noticed the park was coming up.

Without thinking much about it she turned into the parking lot that was near the park, and parked the car. She zipped up her jacket and put the hood on before turning off the car and opening the door. When she stepped out in the cold air, she shivered a bit, but pushed through it. Shutting the door, she locked the car, before putting the keys in one of the pockets in her jacket.

_Okay, so what that it's past eleven at night right now? _She thought as she moved towards the start of the path that wrapped around the park. There were lamp posts throughout the park that kept it well lit, so she had no trouble seeing the pathway. _I know it's not exactly the best idea for me to be around the park by myself. Especially this late at night. But, I just really don't want to be at home._

She had walked for a good fifteen minutes, before she stopped. The feeling of being all alone suddenly hit her a little more when she noticed the flickering of a light on the nearest lamp post. She felt a little uncomfortable, so she rested on hand on her baby bump, and pulled her phone out of her pocket with the other hand. Swiping the screen to unlock it, she noticed she did have a few missed calls and texts from Ichigo. Even some from Isshin. However she only left those alone, and opened a new text message.

_Text: I don't know if you're asleep or not. But, I was wondering if you would meet me at the park. I'm by myself and I don't really feel comfortable being alone right now._

**Rukia's POV**

Akira had dropped her off outside her own apartment, before going to drop Tatsuki off. Rukia had just walked into her apartment to find Renji sitting on the couch, watching something on TV. Rangiku was reading a magazine at the kitchen table. And Toshiro was sitting by the window, looking out at the sky.

"Where have you been Miss Rukia?" Rangiku questioned, lowering the magazine to look at the other girl. "You've left me alone all day with the guys."

"I was at Mai's house," Rukia replied, closing the door behind her to keep the cold air from getting in. "She invited Tatsuki, Akira, Orihime, and myself to go over their and study."

"Did she go?" Toshiro asked before Rangiku could say anything. When he noticed Rukia not answering, he only looked over to her. "I'm talking about Orihime. Did she go?" _It didn't look like she was going anywhere when I left._

"Yeah," Renji said, looking away from the movie he was watching. "I thought she and Ichigo were fighting."

Rukia nodded her head at that. "At first she said she wasn't going to come," she started, going to drop the school bag she had on the floor beside one of the couches. "However she texted Tatsuki back a little bit later, and said she would come over. We all left Mai's house almost twenty minutes ago."

"Did she and Ichigo make up?" Rangiku asked, wondering what Orihime might have told them at Mai's.

"I'm not really sure," Rukia replied, before leaning against the arm of the couch Renji was on. "From what it looked like they must have had a pretty big fight before she came over. You could tell from her expression that she had been crying. When we were leaving I offered to ride home with her to make sure she was okay, but she told me she was fine. Then she told me that she wasn't going home right away anyways."

"Wait a second," Renji said, pausing the movie on the TV so he could look to Rukia. "If Orihime and Ichigo are fighting, where else could she possibly go this late at night?"

It was quiet for a moment as Rukia only shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure to be honest. I mean maybe she's just going to go for a drive. To prepare herself for going home to talk to Ichigo."

It was quiet then. Renji reached for the remote again to continue on with the movie he was watching, however he was stopped from doing that. "Everyone change out of your gigai's," Toshiro said, moving to get up from the couch he was sitting on. His eyes leaving the window to go to the others. "We should patrol the city."

Renji only sighed at this. "I'm sure Orihime's fin-"

"Even if she is fine," Toshiro interrupted, his eyes going to Renji. "I said we should patrol the city." His words giving no more room for argument. He watched as Renji just got up and changed out of his gigai. He himself had turned back towards the window after changing swiftly from his own gigai. Hearing the sound of his phone beep, he grabbed it thinking it was a hollow. However he was surprised to find it was a text message.

_Orihime: I don't know if you're asleep or not. But, I was wondering if you would meet me at the park. I'm by myself and I don't really feel comfortable being alone right now._

"We need to go now," Toshiro said, before starting towards the door. He snapped his phone closed before opening the door to go out.

**Orihime's POV**

After clicking send, Orihime's eyes went back to the flickering light. Feeling a slight chill, she slipped her phone back into her pocket, before continuing to walk. She only walked barely twenty feet before she froze. A spiritual pressure began to be felt. However she could tell it was not Toshiro's. _Or anyone I know for that matter. _As the spiritual pressure got closer, she felt a chill go down her spine, and this one wasn't caused by the cold air outside.

In the split second of her blinking her eyes, she opened them again and gasped. In front of her was an arrancar. It was one she hadn't seen in Hueco Mundo or in Karakura town. The arrancar looked mostly human, his mask only started towards the back of his head, before wrapping around his shoulders.

"Hello Orihime Inoue," the arrancar greeted her, a grin etched across his face. "Such a nice night for a walk." He took a step closer to her then.

"S-stay away from me," Orihime told him, her voice shaking slightly. Her hands went to her round belly, as she took a few steps back.

"No reason to be afraid," the arrancar said, his tone showed he was amused by her fear. "I'm just here to have a little chat. You can call me the new number six."

"You're lying to me," Orihime declared, her eyes narrowed at him. "You're working with Aizen. He's never just interested in talking."

At the sound of Aizen's name, the arrancar only took on a new expression. This one showing irritation in his eyes, but a half-smile still on his face. "Do you know just how difficult it was to find you alone?" He asked her. "It took a lot of work to get Ichigo Kurosaki to leave you be, but when he did it was easy to get into your room."

"So it was you who came into my room," Orihime said, taking a couple more steps back. Her hands still pressed against her baby bump, feeling her baby move was the only thing keeping her calm.

"No," the new number six arrancar replied. "That was not me." Suddenly a few arrancars appeared behind him.

"That would be me," came from an male arrancar with half blonde hair and half red hair. His hood was a bit farther back on his head so his face and hair was revealed. "The new number nine." He spoke as if he were introducing himself in a casual conversation. His eyes-however-narrowed in her direction. "It would have went by smoother if you hadn't woke up."

"We've been eyeing you for a while," the number six arrancar said. Taking a few steps towards Orihime. "It's been unfortunate that you've hardly been alone lately. It appears you've taken up a friendship with the Captain of the Tenth Division, and that's been real inconvenient."

"Why are you after me?" Orihime asked, taking another few steps away when she noticed the arrancars were coming a little closer. "I no longer have my powers, so I'm no use to Aizen."

The number nine arrancar laughed at this. "It's true your powers are gone. That was the first thing I checked for when I came into your room that night."

"But," the number six arrancar spoke then. "What's to say your powers didn't get passed on to another?"

It took Orihime a moment, but she finally realized what they were talking about. Instantly she took several steps back. Finding the back of her legs hitting one of the park benches is what stopped her. "No, I won't allow you to touch my baby."

"I believe that's not really up to you," the ninth arrancar spoke, a grin on his face. "We'll capture you rather easily considering you're powerless."

"They'll come for me. My friends will come for me," Orihime said, her voice shook slightly despite trying to sound confident. She noticed that with the temperature dropping, she began to see her breath appear.

"Not if they don't know we are here," another one of the arrancars said. It was a woman with odd light pink hair that traveled down her back all the way to her knees. "Hiding our presence was fairly easy."

"Now come along," the sixth arrancar spoke, his hand motioning for her to come towards him. "You struggling will only delay the time it'll take for you to get delivered to Aizen-sama."

"No!" Orihime exclaimed, not moving from where she was. "I won't do it! I won't let Aizen get his hands on her!"

"This is how this is going to work," the sixth arrancar spoke, his expression now showing impatience. "You will be delivered to Aizen-sama where he will keep you until the thing is born. Then he will take it from your arms, and you'll be left in a cell. Aizen-sama will then begin to search for a way to take its powers."

Shaking her head, Orihime only moved to start walking away from the arrancars who were beginning to close in on her. "N-no…"

The sixth arrancar only continued on. "Then when Ichigo Kurosaki comes for you. He will then be captured and killed as you watch, you will be left alive for the purpose of watching your own baby's powers get taken from her, and then you'll watch as Aizen-sama kills your baby. He will throw you back in a cell to rot for the rest of your life. Punishment for you leaving Hueco Mundo."

"No! No! No! I w-won't let that happen!" Orihime exclaimed, moving to take several more steps back, as the arrancars got closer.

"We've wasted enough time," the sixth arrancar said. "Capture her now!"

"No!" Orihime exclaimed, tears starting down her face, as her arms moved to wrap around her baby bump. Feeling the movement of her baby girl inside of her, made the tears come faster. The arrancars were closing in on her, they had got within five feet, before suddenly something flashed in front of her. Blinking her eyes, she opened them again to find Renji and Rangiku standing in front of her. A hand at her arm, made her turn her head to see Rukia was pulling her away from the beginning fight, before turning to go help Renji and Rangiku.

Suddenly she was lifted off the ground, instantly she moved her hands as if to protest, but was stopped. "It's alright," the voice was familiar, and Orihime relaxed a little. Feeling the rush of air move past her, she finally opened her eyes. Tears still poured down from them, but through her blurry vision she could make out white/silver hair. She didn't have to guess to know who was carrying her.

They were only traveling for another few minutes, before Toshiro dropped down to the ground. Right in front of Urahara's shop. He walked right in, and found himself facing Urahara once inside the back of the shop.

Urahara looked up from the table, to see Toshiro holding Orihime, who was still crying. He motioned towards the table. "What's going on?"

"Four arrancars in the park. They had Orihime closed in. That was all I had come up with before getting her out of there," Toshiro explained to Urahara, before moving to set Orihime down by the table. Yoruichi had just came in and sat down at the table across from Orihime. Toshiro only looked back at Urahara. "I'm going back out there."

Toshiro had barely made it outside, before Urahara appeared in front of him. "Does Ichigo know about this?"

"Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia are there right now. And I felt the presence of hollows after I left with Orihime. I'm sure that Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad will be there soon," Toshiro replied.

"It would be best if Ichigo isn't told about this until after the arrancars and hollows are gone," Urahara told him.

Giving a nod of his head, Toshiro only crossed his arms. "Right. I'm sure no one else is stupid enough to tell him right now anyways." He turned then. "I'll make sure he isn't aware of it until after they are gone. That way he won't be able to go around destroying half the town looking for the arrancars." Then Toshiro was gone.

Urahara only turned around and went back in the shop. He got inside, and his eyes first went to Orihime. It looked as if Yoruichi had been trying to talk to her, however Orihime's eyes were only focused on the table. She wasn't crying anymore. Her tears had stopped, and now she just sniffled occasionally. Her arms were wrapped around her rounded belly.

"Orihime-"

Urahara only held his hand up in Yoruichi's direction. When they made eye contact he only shook his head, before going to sit back down where he had been before. It was quiet then as Tessai came in with a tray with cups and a tea pot on it. Setting it down on the table, Urahara only poured a glass of tea, before sliding it over in Orihime's direction. He poured another glass and handed it to Yoruichi, who took it with her eyes still on Orihime, who hadn't even looked at the tea Urahara had slid over to her. Pouring his own tea, Urahara then held the warm glass with his hands. Looking at the steam rising, he sighed, before closing his eyes.

**In the park**

Toshiro returned to find most of the hollows that appeared were being defeated by Chad and Uryu who had apparently arrived a little before he did. He looked towards the arrancars to find them fighting the others. He moved over in the direction just in time to see the arrancar Ichigo was fighting had got the upper hand when Ichigo had to assist Rukia for a moment.

Ichigo took a cut down the length from his elbow to his wrist from the arrancar. At the contact he had gritted his teeth, and went to retaliate with his own zanpakuto. However the arrancar had disappeared, and he looked around him to where he could be. Only to have him suddenly show up right in front him, his fist retracted backwards, and hit Ichigo on his right temple.

This time the punch caused him to move back a little. His hand going to his temple where he got hit, and his other hand went to the hilt of his zanpakuto. However before he could move, Toshiro suddenly dropped down so he was standing in-between the arrancar and Ichigo.

The arrancar only grinned at the sight of Toshiro. "I've got some things to ask you," the arrancar said to Toshiro. "Like as to where you took Or-"

"That's too bad," Toshiro interrupted the arrancar, pulling his zanpakuto out of its sheath. "I'm not in the mood for conversation."

"I've got this," Ichigo told him, passing Toshiro as he moved to go after the arrancar. However just before Ichigo got to him, the arrancar suddenly disappeared. "Again?" He questioned aloud, however he discovered the arrancar wasn't alone. The others had disappeared as well. Along with the hollows.

The others approached them then. Chad and Uryu got their first. Toshiro's eyes only went to Ichigo. He pulled a cloth from the pocket of his black kimono and tossed it to Ichigo. "For your wound."

"Thanks Toshiro," Ichigo said, pressing the cloth down on the wound, which stung a little. However it slowed the bleeding down. His head was throbbing though.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro corrected Ichigo, before Rukia, Rangiku, and Renji showed up.

"Where in the hell did the arrancars come from?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't sense them. I only sensed the hollows."

"I didn't sense the arrancars either," Uryu commented. Chad nodded in agreement.

However the other shinigami didn't give a reply. It began to get real quiet between everyone. Finally Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he noticed the looks on the others faces. "What's going on? Why are you all so quiet?"

Silence again, except it didn't last too long. Toshiro moved to re-sheath his zanpakuto before his eyes went to Ichigo. "Something happened before you got here."

**Back at Urahara's shop**

It had been silent the past ten minutes, the only sound was the occasionally sips of tea from Urahara, and the more cautious sips of tea from Yoruichi. Orihime remained sitting still, her arms still wrapped protectively around her baby bump. She found that if she kept her eyes focused on the table, it was easier to keep her from getting upset. All she could think about now was the movements her baby made, along with the occasional kicks. _She's alive. She's okay._

The silence in the room seemed to carry on, but not for much longer. The sound of the doors to the shop being opened was heard. A second later the doors to the room they were in were slid open, before Ichigo burst into the room. Within seconds he was beside Orihime, dropping to his knees beside her. His eyes met hers, and he could already see the tears that started to brim her eyes. Immediately he pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped around her. "Are you okay? Did they touch you?"

Hearing his words, Orihime couldn't help it as she finally let the tears fall. The only sound coming from her was a her sobbing. Feeling severely overwhelmed, she just let herself go. Her arms remaining wrapped around her belly.

Ichigo heard her sob, and he didn't hesitate a moment longer. He cradled her closer to him, as he stood up. He moved past the other shinigami, Uryu, and Chad who had just walked in, and down the hallway that led to the back rooms.

As soon as the door to one of the back rooms was heard closing, Urahara looked to the shinigami. "What happened?"

"The hollows were killed," Toshiro informed Urahara. "The four arrancars got away."

"And what seemed to be the motive?" Urahara questioned. "I'm aware it was Orihime, but is there anything more specific?"

The others were quiet for a moment, finally Toshiro spoke again. "That's still unaware to us. Orihime is the only one who might know something."

"And clearly now is not the time to ask her," Rukia added.

**The back rooms**

Ichigo walked further into the room after turning on a light. He set Orihime down on her feet, before he brought his arms back around her, and held her close to him. _She's shaking. _He rubbed her back with one of his hands to try and soothe her. They stood there for a while, until she finally was able to gain some control back.

Orihime moved back a little so she could face him, but not so he would have to let her go. "One of the arrancars showed up, before the other three did. He just started to talk about how he was going to capture me for Aizen," she felt another sob rip through her, and she had to pause for a moment to catch her breath again. "Then he started talking about how Aizen was going to lock me up until she was born, then he was going to take her from me. Then whenever you came to rescue me he said Aizen would kill you as I had to watch." Again she had to stop when her throat caught with another sob. This time she coughed a little as her tears had started up again.

"Take deep breaths Orihime," Ichigo encouraged. His hand still rubbed her back. "He won't ever have the chance to do that to me. I'll kill him before he even tries to take you and our baby."

Orihime only shook her head at that, as she sobbed again. "That's not all Ichigo. He told me he was going to keep me alive just so one day when he takes her powers, he'll force me to watch as he kills her," at this Orihime's tears started coming faster again. "Then he'll keep me alive in a cell for the rest of my life. Just as punishment for leaving Hueco Mundo." Having to take a few more deep breaths, Orihime sobbed again. "He's threatening to kill you Ichigo. Threatening to kill our baby."

Then she was sobbing again, unable to say anymore. Ichigo was frozen to the spot as he rubbed her back some more. When her crying slowed again, he knew she was readying herself to speak again.

"After that, he ordered the other arrancars to capture me. Then the other shinigami showed up, and Toshiro took me here."

Ichigo only took a deep breath after she stopped talking. His fists clenched then. Suddenly he was no longer by her side, but he was sliding the door open to leave the room. He was gone in seconds.

Knowing what he was going to do, Orihime tried wiping at her eyes, as she followed him.

**Main room**

Everyone had been rather quiet, until Ichigo suddenly came stomping down the hallway, and towards the doors to leave. He practically slammed the door open instead of sliding it like normal. He then proceeded to leave.

Orihime appeared a few seconds later, a hand on her baby bump, the other hand was resting on her chest. "Someone please go stop him," she murmured quietly, before closing her eyes. She heard footsteps of people leaving, before silence.

Rukia moved over to Orihime then. "Orihime?" When Orihime didn't respond, Rukia rested a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "What happened before we got there?"

Orihime suddenly opened her eyes to look at Rukia. Tears threatening to fall again. "I really don't want to talk right now, okay?" That was all she said before the sound of Ichigo's yelling from outside was heard. He was heard yelling at Uryu and Renji to let him go. She already guessed that they had to drag him back from wherever he was.

Not bothering to excuse herself, Orihime just walked around Rukia towards the door. She slid open the door, and walked through the shop to the other door. Sliding that one open to find herself looking at Renji holding one of Ichigo's arms, and Uryu holding his other arm. Both trying to keep the struggling Ichigo from leaving. "Let him go," Orihime said finally, her voice soft. As soon as her voice hit Ichigo's ears, he stopped struggling against Renji and Uryu.

"Are you sure Orihime?" Uryu questioned her, his eyes meeting hers. When she nodded, he only sighed before letting Ichigo go.

Renji on the other hand, remained holding Ichigo's arm. "Don't run off again," he told Ichigo, before letting go. He then followed Uryu back inside Urahara's shop.

As soon as the door was heard closing, Orihime began to approach Ichigo who was still turned away from her. When she stopped behind him, she reached forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo."

Turning then, Ichigo faced Orihime. His eyes met hers. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have left you like that."

"No," Orihime told him, reaching with that hand that wasn't resting on her belly, she rested it on his face. "I understand. I really do. I was-still am-so angry that the arrancar would say those things."

"I was planning on going to go find him and rip him apart," Ichigo admitted to her, closing his eyes when he felt her finger trace his cheek bone. He sighed when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. "Now that they've made this move, I think you should move to a place in the Soul Society. We can live there for the rest of your pregnancy."

Feeling Ichigo wrap his arms back around her Orihime sighed. "I don't want to move. I like being here in Karakura Town. I like having my friends around me. I think I'll need them more than anything these next few months."

Ichigo opened his eyes then, and looked to Orihime. "I understand that," he told her before she finally stepped back. "It's your choice."

"They want to know what happened," she told him, her hands going back to her belly.

"I'll be there with you," he assured her, before they moved to walk back inside Urahara's shop.

They were there for nearly another hour. Orihime relaying the story of what happened before the shinigami got there, until she got the part where the arrancar told her of Aizen's plan for her and her baby, that was when she has stopped talking. Ichigo had to fill in the rest for everyone. Only giving them a slight run down of what the plan was. Yoruichi wrapped Ichigo's injury on his arm up while they were at it.

Once on the explaining of what had happened went down silence was brought back to the room. "So Aizen's after Orihime again," Renji said, crossing his arms from where he was.

"No," surprising enough this came from Orihime, who had been silent since Ichigo had to finish up explaining what went down. Her tone showed it still upset her, but she also sounded angry. "I'm just an obstacle. He's after her. He's after my baby." Was all she said, before her eyes left Renji's, and went to looking back at the table. She noticed her hands had been shaking, so she just dropped them to her belly.

Seeing that talking about all this was beginning to go into a bad territory for Orihime, Urahara only cleared his throat. "Well that won't happen, so there's nothing to worry about," he tried, although the look of Orihime about to cry again was there.

Ichigo-who had just got his arm bandaged up by Yoruichi-turned his head to see Orihime fighting off her tears again. Moving to stand up, he approached her. Kneeling down beside her, he brought his hand to her shoulder. "I think it's time for me to take you home to get some rest."

Orihime only nodded her head in response, she brought her hands to her face to wipe at her eyes again.

Ichigo moved an arm underneath her knees, and the other behind her shoulders, before he picked her up off the ground. His eyes going to the others. "We'll continue this some other time," he told them, before going to the door. Chad opened it for him to walk through with her.

Once outside, Ichigo looked to Orihime. "Just close your eyes. It'll be a colder with the wind going," he told her, when she did close her eyes. He jumped upwards towards the top of the nearest building, before starting in a run from rooftop to rooftop to the house. After a good five minutes, he finally arrived and dropped down gently in front of the house. As soon as his feet were on the ground he set Orihime on her feet.

The two walked towards the front door, Ichigo was the one who opened it. They walked in to find the light was still on in the living room, and there sat Isshin on one of the couches. His eyes went to the two of them. "Do you two know what time it is?" He questioned them, before standing up.

Ichigo only closed the door behind himself and Orihime, before holding his hands up. "Dad, I can expl-"

"It's nearly one thirty in the morning," Isshin interrupted his son. "I have been sitting here wondering where in the hell the two of you were. I was close to calling the cops."

"I know dad. I'm sorry," Ichigo told him, before he glanced to Orihime. "We're sorry. We were at Urahara's. There was bad run in with some arrancars and hollows."

Isshin's eyes seemed to go to his son's bandaged arm, and then his red swollen temple. "What happened?"

That was when Orihime finally broke down. She couldn't help it as the tears had started welling up, and when they fell she let out a sob, before she started crying heavily again. Ichigo only reached to her, and pulled her into a hug again as she cried.

Orihime's sudden break down made Isshin widen his eyes. That was the last thing he was expecting, and right away he wanted to backtrack his words so she would stop crying. His eyes went to his son then, almost unsure of how to approach the situation.

Ichigo looked over Orihime's head at his dad. "It's a long story."

"Right," Isshin said slowly, before turning. "We'll talk at the table." Then he walked towards the kitchen. Planning on making some of his hot chocolate that Orihime loved.

After calming Orihime down a little bit, Ichigo had walked with her to sit at the table, before he had gone upstairs to get back into his body that he left lying on the bed when he first sensed the hollows. He came back downstairs just as his dad was setting three hot chocolate mugs on the table. Orihime's having extra whip cream, marshmallows, and chocolate chips on top, just how she liked it.

Ichigo sat down, and waited till his dad sat down before starting the story. He told it with occasional sips at his own hot chocolate. Orihime remained quiet, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She had just kept herself occupied by sipping at her hot chocolate and rubbing her belly with her other hand.

Once Isshin was caught up on the situation, his eyes had been on Orihime, and he could tell from her eyes that she was really shaken up. Orihime finished up her hot chocolate, and then set the mug down, before moving to scoot her chair back. She placed a hand on the table and the other on the arm of the chair to help herself stand up.

"Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked her as she stood up.

Shaking her head, Orihime scooted her chair back in. "No. I'm just really tired and I want to go lay down," she said, before sighing as she walked towards the stairs. A hand resting on her lower back where she was feeling a little bit of an ache.

After Orihime went upstairs, Isshin looked to his son as he stood up. "Well it's nearly two o'clock in the morning now. I'm going to go ahead and go upstairs. I suggest the you do the same," he said, before collecting the three empty hot chocolate mugs. His eyes on his son, who looked as if he wanted to say something. "What is it Ichigo?"

"I honestly have never felt more scared in my life than I did tonight," Ichigo admitted to his dad finally. "I thought the incident with the arrancar getting into the bedroom was bad, but this was ten times worse. After she told me what happened I literally walked outside planning to hunt down and kill every single on of those arrancars." His fists clenched then, as he closed his eyes. "She actually had to come outside and stop me. I should have had better control. I should have stayed by her side, yet I was so angry. The only thing I could think of was those arrancars."

"It's your protectiveness and love for her, son," Isshin told Ichigo, he set the three hot chocolate mugs down, before walking around the table. He rested his hand on his sons shoulder. "Just be happy that she's safe and your baby is safe."

**Upstairs**

Orihime had just finished taking off her sweatpants, jacket, and shirt. Now she was slipping on a long sleeve light red nightgown. She had been sniffling since she had cried when she and Ichigo got home, and she had to keep trying to council herself to keep from crying again. When it finally got time to get into bed, she just slipped under the covers, and kept working on keeping together. Turning on her side so she was facing the wall, she sniffled again.

She had been focusing on keeping from crying so much that she hadn't heard Ichigo when he walked into their room, or when he closed the door. Or when he was changing into his pajama pants. However when he actually got on the bed, she noticed him. He had moved and got under the covers and turned so he was facing her. His eyes meeting hers as he reached forward with his right hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Unable to help herself, Orihime's eyes began watering again, and soon she found herself crying. The thoughts of the night began to get to her again.

Seeing her tears, Ichigo only moved a little closer to her, and pulled her the rest of the way to him. She only rested her head on his chest, and he just wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Orihime. It'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Orihime's been through a hell of a week. Being sick the first part of the week, then the awkward dinner yesterday, and then the arguments with Ichigo. Top it all off with nearly being captured by arrancars and being told that Aizen wants her baby. She has every right to be crying, hormones or no hormones.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	25. Forgive and Forget

_Review:_

_Unable to help herself, Orihime's eyes began watering again, and soon she found herself crying. The thoughts of the night began to get to her again._

_Seeing her tears, Ichigo only moved a little closer to her, and pulled her the rest of the way to him. She only rested her head on his chest, and he just wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Orihime. It'll be okay."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day around noon<strong>

The swish sound of the ceiling fan circling was the only sound that hit Orihime's ear drums. It usually soothed her enough to go to sleep, but for some reason even its soothing swish didn't lull her to sleep like usual. The familiar twinge of back pain starting in her lower back made her release a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. Turning from her left side to her right side, she rested her head back on the pillow before she finally opened her eyes.

She laid there staring at the bedroom wall for only a couple minutes before her back continued its ache to let her know that she wasn't going to be comfortable laying that way either. Sighing, she rolled over so she was laying on her back, before pulling herself a little bit to prop herself up on her pillows. Letting her head fall back against the pillows, she closed her eyes, and attempted to try and submit herself back into the dreamless sleep she had that night.

_Why am I still awake? _She thought to herself impatiently after another few minutes of laying there. _I'm comfortable finally, and I feel like I haven't slept in forever. Why is it so hard to just go to sleep?_ _I-_

The sound of the bedroom door opening interrupted Orihime's thoughts. Already knowing exactly who it was, she didn't bother opening her eyes, or even giving any sign that she was awake. The sound of footsteps across the carpeted floor were heard, before she felt the pressure on the bed change near her left hip. Then she felt his hand rest on her arm, and she finally let her eyes flutter open. Her eyes met his brown ones.

"It's past noon," Ichigo told her, his voice soft and gentle. His thumb brushing her arm lightly in a comforting gesture, as he wasn't exactly sure how she was feeling at the moment. He told himself when he got up a couple hours earlier that he would let her sleep as long as she wanted. He knew she needed it. But even so, that didn't stop him from coming into the room every thirty minutes or so just to check on her.

Orihime knew this too. She had been awake the past hour, and just remained in bed. Attempting to get more sleep. She pretended to be asleep the past two times he had come into check on her, and she had a feeling he knew she had been awake both times. But surprising enough to her he didn't say a thing either time. This was the first time he had actually come over and talked to her.

"It's actually almost one," Ichigo added after a moment of silence when she hadn't said anything back.

Closing her eyes, Orihime yawned for a moment, before finally moving. Pulling the covers off her as she moved to get up.

"Wait," Ichigo told her, his hand going back to her arm to stop her. "You don't have to get up. I was just coming in to check on you. I know you're tired."

Orihime only rested her feet flat on the floor, before she looked to him. "I'm always tired," was all she said, before standing up from the bed. Using the corner of the desk near the bed to help herself up. Then she started towards the bedroom door to go walk to the bathroom. Not saying anything more.

When she finished in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom, she noticed Ichigo was gone. Pausing on her way to their closet, she felt a few kicks from her abdomen. One getting her in the ribs, and she only sucked in a sharp breath. Rubbing the area a little before she continued on the closet. Grabbing her light purple robe from the hook on the door of the closet, she slipped it on, before tying it.

It was one of those special maternity robes that she bought when she went out with Tatsuki last week. Tatsuki insisted she buy it after having gone the whole shopping trip without buying anything. Tatsuki's logic for buying it was that she would absolutely need it as she got bigger later on in her pregnancy. It was a real nice robe too. It was made to be adjusted for the bigger her baby bump got, and with it being so soft she bought it. _And right now, I'm feeling like it was a good choice._

Leaving the bedroom, she started towards the stairs. Letting one of her hands leave her belly so she could grab the railing as she began going down the stairs. She could already pick up on the voices of Yuzu and Karin before she even got to the bottom. Yuzu telling Karin they would be running behind if they didn't hurry up and go, and Karin replying back that she couldn't leave while she was in the middle of eating.

However the second Orihime got to the bottom of the steps the conversation stopped. Orihime's eyes had gone to see Karin sitting at the table a spoonful of cereal inches from her mouth. Yuzu standing near Karin's chair looking as if she was ready to start rushing Karin again. Ichigo had just walked out of the kitchen and his eyes were on her. The sound of the front door opening, made her look over to see Isshin walking inside. The newspaper in his hands.

"Geez it's cold out there," Isshin commented, moving towards the kitchen table to set the paper down, and grab his coffee mug from the table. "Morning Orihime. Thought you were going to sleep the whole day away." His voice showed he was overly trying to act like nothing happened so he wouldn't upset her.

When Orihime didn't respond, Yuzu only offered a smile in Orihime's direction. Even though the orange haired girl had her head turned away, and eyes on the window in the living room. "You're so quiet this morning Orihime. Are you alright?"

Silence again. "Orihime?" Karin questioned, noticing the girl was still not responding. "Hey Orihime?"

Finally Orihime snapped out of her thoughts. Shaking her head a few times, before she looked over to the others. "Oh, I'm fine. Just tired. You two have fun today alright?" Offering a smile in the two younger girls direction, before she began to walk in the direction of the couch.

Yuzu and Karin just stared in Orihime's direction. Karin only raised an eyebrow at Orihime's response, and Yuzu held a much more obvious look of concern on her face. Isshin had noticed this, and he only looked to both the girls. "You two better get a move on."

Karin's eyes left Orihime to look at her dad, before going to Yuzu. Seeing Yuzu's hesitation, she only moved to get up. Grabbing her bowl of cereal and handing it to Yuzu. "Since you're already ready to go, you can put that up for me. I've got to go grab my soccer ball and my bag." Then she walked around her sister, before going in the direction of the stairs.

Yuzu sighed and walked to the kitchen to put her sister's bowl in the sink. When she came back out of the kitchen, Karin was bounding down the stairs her soccer ball in hand, and her bag in the other. Yuzu's eyes went to her father. "We'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to the art studio, and Karin's got-"

"Soccer practice," Isshin interrupted his daughter, offering her a smile. "I know. My memory isn't the best, but I always know where you two are going."

"Not all the time old man," was Karin's response, as she started towards the front door. "Come on Yuzu." Both the girls glanced at Orihime before leaving, and as soon as they shut the front door it got rather quiet in the house. Even more so than it already had been all morning.

A few moments of silence had past before Ichigo finally turned and went back into the kitchen. Only to appear again after a minute, a glass in one hand, a pack of pop-tarts in the other. He approached the couch where she was sitting he held it out for her. "Orange juice and red velvet pop-tarts." When she didn't move to take the pop-tarts or orange juice, he looked at the expression on her face. Her eyes were focused on the window and she looked as if she was spaced out again.

Moving to place the orange juice and pop-tarts on the coffee table, Ichigo looked back at Orihime. Finally noticing her move, her eyes went to the coffee table. Her legs had been curled up on the couch, and her hands remained resting on her baby bump. "Dad and I are going to go pick up your car from the park," he told her after a moment. "Do you remember where you put the keys?"

"On our desk upstairs," was Orihime's response, her eyes not leaving the coffee table as she said this. Her hands rubbed her belly as she felt her thoughts about everything catch up to her again.

Ichigo saw this and sighed. Turning he moved and jogged upstairs. After grabbing the keys, he came back downstairs to find his dad was already by the door. Holding the keys to his own car. They had planned on driving his dad's car to the park, where Ichigo would get out and drive Orihime's car back to the house. Ichigo's eyes moved back to Orihime as he got closer to the door. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Orihime replied back almost as soon as he finished talking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be just fine." Saying it again, more or less to reassure herself rather than Ichigo. She waited until she heard the door open and close before she finally opened her eyes. Feeling hungry, she reached forward towards the pop-tarts and opened the package. Taking a bite into one of the pop-tarts before setting it back on the table.

Almost as soon as she heard the sound of Isshin and Ichigo leaving in his dad's car, a swift knock on the door was heard. She stopped chewing the pop-tart in her mouth as her whole body froze. Her eyes on the door. She felt herself jump slightly when she heard another knock a moment later. Standing up, she walked towards the door. One hand on her belly, the other reached for the door knob. Unlocking the door, she turned the knob, and opened it.

"I was wondering if you were planning on just sitting on the couch and ignore me."

Orihime just released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Turning away from the door, she started back towards the couch. "Just come in. You're going to let all the cold air inside Toshiro."

The white haired shinigami captain stepped inside the house, and closed the door behind him. Moving to sit on the couch closest to the window, his usual spot. It was silent as he sat down; his eyes had gone to Orihime once before going to look out the window. Not bothering to push her to talk.

Having sat down herself, Orihime lifted her legs back on the couch to curl them up, before reaching for her pop-tarts again. This time she barely nibbled at them as her eyes had found themselves staring at the back of Toshiro's head. _He's here to watch me of course. I kind of guessed that my protection was going to be more enforced than usual. _Her eyes went down to her baby bump then, where her free hand rested on top of it. _Not that I'm going to complain about that anymore._

Toshiro moved from looking out the window after a few more minutes of silence. As soon as he did move Orihime's eyes left him, and went to just looking at the pop-tart she was eating. He had turned and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Clicking the power button, he started to flip through channels. Settling on the movie channel they had been watching the last time he was over. It was a different movie. This one was supposed to be a comedy.

"I don't see this man ending up in a good position," Toshiro commented after the movie had been playing for a good ten minutes. He had been referring to the main character of the movie. "He's clearly going to screw up his relationship because of that bartender. She's practically seducing him into cheating. She'll probably end up stealing his money or something."

"You don't have to try to cheer me up," Orihime said, finally breaking her silence. She had finished her pop-tarts and put the wrapper on the table so she could pick up her orange juice. Sipping at it her eyes went to Toshiro. Only to find his eyes were on her. She just sighed. "I'm fine. I mean why would the fact that I was nearly kidnapped last night by people that are working for the person that wants to take my baby away from me bother me? Why would the fact that they want to make me watch as they kill Ichigo, and then watch as they kill my baby bother me? Why-"

"Orihime," Toshiro interrupted her, turning the volume down on the TV, before he turned back to look at her. "Stop."

Hearing him say that made Orihime sigh, as she rested the bottom of her cup on her leg. Her fingers tapping away at the side of the glass. "I'm just dealing with this in my own way," she told him finally. "Hearing everything that I heard last night is something that no one understands. Sure they can worry and try to understand but they won't be able to. Not the way I do." It was quiet for a moment as she let her head fall back against the couch cushions. "I was there. I was the one they were threatening. I was the only one that was there as those arrancars said what they said. I was the only one who had to watch their looks of amusement at the fact that what they were saying was upsetting me. I-" she broke off then, the hand clenching her cup was starting to ache.

"That's understandable," Toshiro said after a moment. He noticed the look of surprise at his words appear on her face, and he only continued on. "You are right. You were the only one there. And no matter how much you explain to everyone else what had happened there, no matter how much you tell everyone what had been said there, it's not going to come even close to how it felt being there."

"You believe that," Orihime whispered.

"I do. I believe that you have every right to be entitled to deal with this your own way. You're frightened and confused about it all. That baby inside of you is everything to you. Just as Ichigo is. You were threatened by the fact that those arrancars were threatening them. No one else will understand the way you felt when all this happened. No one else will understand the way you feel now."

It was quiet after Toshiro stopped talking, Orihime let her eyes watch him for a moment longer, before she moved and set her cup on the table. Sliding that hand back on her belly, she sighed as she closed her eyes. A small smile edging on her face. "I swear you must have the power to read minds or something."

This made Toshiro smirk. "It's not so much as reading minds as it is just knowing the other person well enough to know what they are thinking." That left them in silence for a moment, his eyes had moved back to looking out the window.

The only sound in the room was the low sound of voices and sound effects coming from the movie that played on the TV. Orihime had been listening to them for a few moments, before deciding to get up. As she did she felt Toshiro's eyes go to her. "I think I'm going to go take a shower," she told him, leaning over a bit to pick up the remote from the coffee table. She walked over and set it on the arm of the couch nearest to him. "Feel free to watch the movie if you get bored."

Toshiro remained silent as he watched her pick up her cup and wrapper from the pop-tart. He continued watching her as she came back from the kitchen until she went upstairs. His hand going to the remote, he turned the volume back up.

Thirty minutes had gone by before the sound of a car pulling up outside the house. Followed shortly with the sound of another car. Toshiro reached to the remote and turned the TV off. Looking out the window just in time to see Isshin and Ichigo walking to the house from the cars. He moved to stand up as they got to the door.

"Where's Orihime?" Was the first thing that came out of Ichigo's mouth as he and his father walked inside.

"Taking a shower," Toshiro replied, moving towards the door as they walked farther into the living room.

"Did she talk to you?" Ichigo asked, before Toshiro could leave.

Toshiro hesitated by the door, his hand on the handle. Contemplating not saying anything, he sighed as he opened the door again. "She says she wants to handle this her own way. And that she believes she is the only one who could understand what happened. Because she is the only one who was there. Or at least no one will be able to understand like she does."

"Oh…" Ichigo trailed off, unsure of what to say to that.

"Look Ichigo," Toshiro said, turning his head to look Ichigo. "She didn't have to say much, but I could tell what she is thinking. She's not so much upset at the fact that the arrancars were there in front of her. She was feeling threatened by what they were saying to her. It was threatening her loved ones and that's why she is upset as she is."

Then he was gone, leaving Ichigo staring into the doorway out into the front yard. Walking forward, he pushed the door closed, before moving to the kitchen table. He put Orihime's keys on the table before taking a seat. Resting his elbows on the table, before slapping his hands to his forehead. Sighing heavily as he let his head rest on his hands.

"Son," Isshin's voice was heard from across the table, he had sat down across from his son. "I want to know more about what happened yesterday."

"I explained that when Orihime and I got home dad-"

"No," Isshin interrupted his son, crossing his arms, before he rested his elbows on the table. "I'm talking about before her being targeted at the park. What happened the whole first half of the day?"

This made Ichigo lift his head up from his hands. He watched his dad for a moment, before letting his hands fall to rest on the table. Sighing, he started from that morning. When he arrived to school and what happened there. All the way until she left the house after their argument after he got home from school. The whole time he didn't leave one detail out. He just told his dad everything that happened.

"I screwed up big time," he said, after he finished relaying yesterday's events.

"Yes you did," Isshin agreed.

Ichigo's eyes widened at his dad, before narrowing. "Aren't you supposed to tell me that I didn't screw everything up? Then tell me how I'm supposed to fix everything."

"I'm not one to lie Ichigo," Isshin told him. "From what you are telling me, you did screw up. But, you sit here and tell me that you want me to lie and say you didn't do anything bad, and tell you how to fix your problems. I can't do that." Then he his serious look lightened up as he smiled at his son. "What I can do is tell you that you've screwed up plenty of times over your life. As your father you've always expected me to give you the answer."

"Dad, I don't get where you are going-"

"But, now," Isshin continued, ignoring his son's interruption. He moved to stand up from his chair then. "You are at a point in your life that you are about to be the father. You are about to be responsible for giving advice to your daughter if she ever finds herself in a tough situation. I believe that only you will know what you need to do. What to say."

"I tried that yesterday," Ichigo told his dad slightly frustrated. "And that clearly didn't work out."

"No," Isshin shook his head at his son. "You had talked to her at the wrong time. She was angry and upset Ichigo. You had hurt her. Her feelings are fragile even more so because of her being pregnant. You had spent the whole day thinking all about what you had said to her. All you could think about was getting her to forgive you when really you weren't focusing on what the real issue is."

"And what exactly would that be?" Ichigo asked his dad.

Isshin only crossed his arms over his chest. "You already know the answer to that son."

It was quiet for a moment, before Ichigo finally stood up from the table. "I'm going to go talk to Orihime," he said, before turning to walk towards the stairs. Hearing the water being turned off from the shower.

"Ichigo?"

Just as Ichigo turned in his dads direction, he suddenly felt his dads foot make contact with his shoulder. This caused him to stumble backwards. Grabbing his shoulder he looked to his dad. "What was that for?! You already gave me a lecture!"

Isshin only straightened his shirt as it had got ruffled when he kicked his son, his expression was calm. "The lecture I gave you was for making Orihime mad and worried when that's clearly the last thing she needs," he says, before he turned towards the kitchen. "The kick was for making me worry."

Then Isshin walked into the kitchen. Ichigo only stood frozen to the spot, his hand still at his shoulder as he grumbled lowly. Turning back to the stairs, he started up them to head towards his and Orihime's room. When he walked inside his eyes immediately went to Orihime. She had changed into pajama pants and a tank top, and was just now climbing into bed. She had paused when she heard him walk in, and her eyes flew towards the door to meet his.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Ichigo finally closed the door behind himself. He moved across the room, and stopped a couple feet from their bed. Her eyes remained on his, and he just sighed as the silence had continued. "I know that you're tired," he started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "But, I'd really appreciate if you'd let me talk to you for a moment."

Orihime's eyes only flickered away from Ichigo's, as she moved over a little on the bed to leave just enough room for him to sit down. Leaning back against the pillows, she rested her hands on her belly, and her eyes went back to him. She watched him move to sit down on the bed, before his eyes finally went back to hers.

"I want to talk to you," Ichigo started, as he adjusted himself so he could face her more. "But, I also want you to talk to me." He noticed her raise an eyebrow at him. "I have my own things that I want to say to you, and I know that you have your own things to say to me as well."

Finally Orihime nodded her head. "Alright."

"I want to start with dinner the night before last night," Ichigo told her, before he sighed. "That kid that Karin invited over, I don't have anything against him as a person. Except for the fact that Karin likes him. I know that I was rude and I wasn't accepting of him." He crossed his arms then, being sure to be careful of his bandaged arm. "I only acted the way I did because I don't like the fact that Karin is interested in boys now. I'm not going to apologize for the way I feel, because it's my instinct. I want to protect my little sisters, and the fact that Karin is interested in guys just didn't settle with me."

When Ichigo stopped talking, Orihime nodded her head once. "I understand," she told him, noticing his surprised look at her words. "My older brother was the same way for me. If I so much as talked to a boy, my brother would question me like there is no tomorrow." Rubbing her lower belly as she felt a few kicks, she sighed before continuing. "I may disagree with how you handled the dinner, and you leaving. But Karin is your sister. Karin and Yuzu are your sisters, and it's your right as their brother to be protective of them."

"But?…" Ichigo asked her, seeing the look of hesitation on her face.

Orihime shook her head. "No buts," she said, before stopping rubbing her belly. "Although I would have at least appreciated a text or something to let me know that you were alright." She felt movement inside of her that made her stop. It took a moment before her baby settled again, before she continued. "As for yesterday morning, I'm still slightly angry about that. I believe most of the anger that came from that was from what happened with Karin that morning, and because I was just so worried about where you were. Then that led to the reaction of what you said to me by my locker."

"Orihime," Ichigo started, reaching forward and taking one of her hands in his. He waited until her eyes met his again. "I never have thought of you as making a mistake that would ruin your life. You being pregnant and still going to school. Still going out and living your life. That is one of the most admirable things that you have done. It takes courage and a lot of strength to go through what you are going through." He paused to move his other hand to clasp her hand in-between both of his hands. "I never want you to feel like I think any different. I was only thinking of Karin at the time. Wording it as a mistake was wrong of me-"

"I apologize for interrupting you," Orihime started as she stopped him from speaking. "But, I understand that now Ichigo. What you said was purely just you thinking of your sisters. I have to admit that I view it the same way." She moved the hand that was in-between his hands to just holding one of his hands again. "I don't want Karin or Yuzu to ever have to deal with the stuff I'm having to go through at such a young age. Not that I'm complaining or anything like that. But, it's just not something I want them to go through."

Nodding his head, Ichigo thought of another question that had been bugging him. "Where did you go after you left school?"

"Ah," Orihime started, a smile edging her face. "Well I had pulled into a parking lot at some food place, when Toshiro showed up." She chuckled lightly before explaining that Toshiro had taken her to a tea house and then back home to watch a movie. "And then after Isshin came home, Toshiro left. Then Isshin had to leave just as you came home…"

It got quiet after that. Orihime's eyes left Ichigo's then to look up at the ceiling as she sighed. Ichigo cleared his throat before speaking. "As for the uh… argument we had."

"Ichigo I want to go ahead and say right now that I'm sorry for that," Orihime told him before he could say more. Her eyes went back to him. "I know that you wanted to talk everything out, but I was just still so angry about everything that I just wouldn't listen. And I apologize if I hurt your feelings by saying what I said and by leaving."

Surprisingly Ichigo just laughed after she stopped speaking. When he managed to stop laughing he smiled at her. "I was just about to apologize to you for all of that," he told her, smiling at her still confused look. "I sort of knew you were mad still, but I kept pursuing us talking about it. I should have just realized that it wasn't the right time for us to have that conversation."

"After I did leave, I went over to Mai's house. Akira, Tatsuki, and Rukia were over there. I just felt like I needed a distraction so we worked on some school stuff and studied for that Biology test that's on Monday. Then we ended up watching a movie," Orihime paused at this, before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Then?" Ichigo questioned.

"After the movie was over I started driving home, before I stopped at the park. I had only walked for a little while before I started feeling uncomfortable. I texted Toshiro then," Orihime said, placing both hands back on her belly. "He had told me before he left when your dad got home that if I need something I could text or call. I was still angry with you so I just texted him." She stopped again before she looked down at the blanket on their bed. "Apparently the arrancars had hid their spiritual pressure, so if I hadn't texted him then they wouldn't have got there in time…"

Ichigo understood why she didn't continue on. He moved a little closer before offering her a hug. Which she accepted, and he just held her to him. Resting his chin on top of her head, he sighed and closed his eyes. _I don't want her to be mad at me again. This feels too nice. _He thought as they sat there for a while in each others arms. He felt a slight kick from where her round belly rested against his own abdomen.

She pulled back at that as her eyes met his. A smile on her face. "You felt that?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo let one of his hands rest on the area of her baby bump that he had felt the kick from. "Yes I sure did." He felt movement underneath his hand that made him smile. Looking at Orihime when he heard her yawn, he leaned forward and kissed her. "You should get some rest."

"That sounds good to me right now," Orihime told him, before moving to slip further underneath the blanket, and she turned to laying on her left side so she was still facing him. "Forgive and forget?"

"Forgive and forget," Ichigo repeated, before he brushed his hand lightly across her cheek. He moved to stand up. "Sleep well."

**A couple hours later**

Ichigo had been in the kitchen when he heard his sisters come home. Yuzu had talked to her dad who was in the living room, telling him she was going to go upstairs to change before they could go to the grocery store. He hadn't heard anything from Karin until he heard footsteps at the kitchen's entrance. He turned his head to find his sister staring at him.

"Look I'm sorry Karin," Ichigo finally spoke after a moment of silence. He turned to face his sister then. "I want you to know that I have nothing against that Ryuu guy. I only acted the way I did because I just was looking out for you." He then sighed at her raised eyebrow. "I can't help it okay? You're my little sister, and the fact that your interested in guys just got under my skin a little. I want you to be happy and I just want to know that your safe."

It got real quiet after Ichigo finished speaking. Suddenly Karin had dropped her soccer ball to the floor, and had slid her foot behind her. Then the next thing Ichigo knew he was bending over and holding a hand to his knee cap. "Karin, why did you kick your soccer ball at me?" He asked his sister, feeling the pain coming from his knee with how much force she had behind her kick.

Karin kicked the soccer ball back up in her hands, before propping it on her hip. "This conversation is getting way too sappy for my liking," she told her brother, before going to the refrigerator. Grabbing a gatorade, before turning around and walking back towards the kitchen entrance. However before she could leave she paused. Turning her head to look back at her brother she sighed. "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up then to see Karin had left, and he was alone. _This is what I get for trying to be nice and apologizing to her. _He grunted as he stood up straight then. _I guess it still needed to be said though. Karin's not one for that kind of thing anyways. _

"Ichigo?"

This time it was Yuzu at the kitchen entrance. She had been standing there watching him hold his knee for a moment, before he had straightened up. Ichigo didn't get a chance to say anything to her, because suddenly she was across the kitchen and had her arms wrapped around his midsection.

"I was worried after you didn't come home the night before, then last night you didn't come home until after I went to bed. I'm just happy you're okay," Yuzu told him.

"Thanks Yuzu…" Ichigo trailed off, scratching his head with one hand, and the other rested on his sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

**Upstairs around fifteen minutes later**

After speaking to Yuzu in the kitchen, Ichigo went upstairs and took a shower. Getting out he walked into his and Orihime's room, trying to be as quiet as he could as he opened and closed their bedroom door. He was in only his shorts, and he had to search through one of the drawers in their desk for some bandage for his arm.

Even with Ichigo being fairly quiet Orihime's eyes fluttered open when he moved to sit in the desk chair to re-bandage his arm. "I'll do that for you," she told Ichigo, moving to push herself up.

"You're awake," Ichigo said, letting her take the roll of bandage from him. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I woke up by myself," Orihime replied, moving to place her feet flat on the ground before motioning for him to let her see his arm. When she started wrapping his arm, she spoke again. "The arrancars did this?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied after slight hesitation. When she had finished wrapping his arm, he grunted a little at the headache he had.

"What is it?" Orihime asked him, notice the look in his eyes of short pain.

"Just my head-"

"Oh my goodness Ichigo," Orihime interrupted him, standing up as she brought her hand to the bruise that was on his temple. She hadn't really noticed it until then. She noticed him flinch when she rested her hand on his head. "They did this?"

"Just one arrancars did," Ichigo replied before flinching again when he felt her hand brush against it. "The arrancars only cut my arm up and hit my head. That's it."

Frowning Orihime started towards their bedroom door. "Wait here," she said, before leaving. Only to return a few minutes later, an ice pack in hand that she was currently wrapping with a small towel. "Here," she handed it to him. "It's still looks swollen."

Ichigo accepted the ice pack and lightly pressed it to his forehead. Hissing lightly at the pain, before the coolness seemed to kick in a little bit of numbness. He watched her move to sit back down on the bed, and he could see her eyes widening again as she looked at him.

"You're knee," Orihime said, seeing a bruise there as well. "You said all the arrancars did was cut your arm and hit your head."

Ichigo chuckled at this, and he smiled at her. "Well that injury is kind of from you," seeing her look of surprise made him laugh again. "Remember at dinner when you kicked me?"

It took her a moment, but finally Orihime's mouth dropped open. "I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize," Ichigo told her, laughing lightly at her. "It isn't all that bad. Karin just so happened to kick her soccer ball in the same exact spot a little while ago. That's why it looks so bad."

Orihime's hands went from his knee to his shoulder where another newer bruise was. "I know I didn't cause this one. What happened?"

This made Ichigo rub the back of his hand as he chuckled. "Well my dad kind of kicked me," he said, noticing the look of surprise on her face. "He had lectured me about making you upset and worried. Then he kicked me for making him worry. I'm surprised you don't look like you agree with him." He added the last part when she frowned.

"Ichigo," Orihime said, letting on of her hands rest on the side of his face. "No matter how angry I would ever be at you, I would never wish you to be in any pain."

Smiling at this, Ichigo stood up. Moving to the bed, he got on it, and moved around her to the side closest to the wall. He slipped under the covers and laid down, smirking at her raised eyebrow. "What? Can't a guy sleep in his own bed? Or would you prefer I wait until you're done sleeping in it?"

"Oh please," Orihime said, leaning over she kissed him. When they broke the kiss, she slipped under the covers beside him. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed and closed her eyes. "I like you being right beside me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoyed writing this chapter! Finally some good things happening! I loved writing the scene when Ichigo and Orihime finally talk things out, and I loved writing the ending scene. What was your favorite scene out of this chapter?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	26. A Really Long Day

_Review: _

"_What? Can't a guy sleep in his own bed? Or would you prefer I wait until you're done sleeping in it?"_

"_Oh please," Orihime said, leaning over she kissed him. When they broke the kiss, she slipped under the covers beside him. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed and closed her eyes. "I like you being right beside me."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, 14<strong>**th**** of February **

A sigh escaped Orihime's mouth as she leaned back against the comfortable back of the chair she was sitting in. Stretching her arms above her head, as she closed her eyes and yawned. Letting her arms fall back down, she rested her hands on her belly. Opening her eyes to look at the clock on the bedside table she sighed when she realized just how long she had been sitting at the desk. _It's almost noon, and I've been working since I woke up at nine. _

She was currently sitting at the desk in her and Ichigo's room. Having woke up knowing that she had to finish all the assignments she had missed over the course of the week. Of course she had managed to get a lot of the assignments done that she missed while being sick earlier on in the week, but there was still a few assignments that still needed to be finished. On top of that was the other work she didn't get finished with at Mai's that was for when she missed on Friday. Her goal since she woke up was finishing that Literature essay that was supposed to be do when she came back on Thursday, but the teacher gave her an extra day.

So that's what she was working on. It was nearly four and a half pages long now even though the requirement was only three. She felt as if it would be good to add a couple extra pages since it's so late. _Then after I finish this I have a few more assignments to finish up, and then I have to study for that Biology test. _Thinking of the test made Orihime sigh as she brought her fingers back to the keys on her laptop to finish up the paper. When she did manage to finish it, she did a quick spell check before clicking the print button.

Standing up then, she moved towards the bedroom door to go downstairs. The printer was in the study downstairs. When she walked down the stairs she was surprised to find Chad and Uryu were over. They were sitting on one couch while Ichigo sat on another one. The one he had been sitting on was where his back was facing her, but he had heard her coming down the stairs.

"Hello Orihime," Uryu greeted her. Chad just nodded in her direction.

Ichigo turned his head to look behind him to see Orihime. "Hey, I thought you would be up there working forever."

However Orihime didn't reply back as she continued walking across the living room. "Can't talk. Too much to do," was what she said, and she started down the hall that the study was on.

Ichigo turned his head back to look at Uryu and Chad. "She's missed a lot of work from being sick and then missing school on Friday. She has that Literature essay to do, some Math work to do, and that short History paper that was assigned at the end of class on Friday. Plus she also has to study for the Biology test tomorrow, and then she also has to study for the History test she missed on Friday."

"Damn it," surprisingly this came from Orihime, who had just walked back into the living room. She stopped and slapped a hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot about having to take that History test. I've been so focused on everything else that I completely forgot about it." Sighing then, she closed her eyes. "I'm going to end up failing all my classes and I'm not going to graduate."

"Don't worry about it Orihime," Ichigo said, laughing at the look she gave him then. "Later I will come upstairs and I will make sure you have all the assignments done and I'll help you study."

Smiling at this, Orihime approached the back of the couch, and leaned over it a bit and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Thanks," she told him, as she stood back up straight. "You're a life saver." Moving towards the stairs then, she offered a wave to Chad and Uryu. "See you later."

**A few hours later, three o'clock**

Orihime's eyes had been focused on the Biology textbook that was on her legs. She had been sitting on her and Ichigo's bed for the past hour looking over the chapter that the test would be on. She had finished her other assignments and had figured doing a little studying would be good. However she was glad for the distraction when she heard the door opening. Looking up her eyes connected with brown ones.

"Still studying?" Ichigo questions as he walked in and sat down on the desk chair. His eyes going to her closed laptop before going back to her. She had been sitting on their bed, leaning back against some pillows, and had her knees pulled up a bit so her textbook could rest on her legs. Her belly wasn't even four inches yet, so she was still able to sit like she was.

"Yep, still studying," Orihime replied with a sigh. Her eyes went from Ichigo to the textbook. She had read the chapter at least three times already. Letting her eyes go back to Ichigo then, she smiled. "I'd appreciate some kind of distraction so I don't have to keep reading it."

"Karin's soccer game might just be the perfect distraction," Ichigo said, smiling himself. It was a scrimmage game that was to start off the soccer season. His dad had drove Karin to practice that morning, before driving Yuzu to get some art supplies she had been needing for her art class. They were supposed to meet them there, and the game was supposed to start around four. "It's a little past three, so I figured that in about twenty or thirty minutes we can go ahead and head to the middle school."

Closing her book then, Orihime moved to get off the bed to go put the book in her bag. After doing so she turned to Ichigo, her smile back on her face. "That's perfect."

**Forty five minutes later**

After parking in the parking lot outside the middle school, Ichigo got out of the car to walk around to Orihime's side. She had unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, and accepted the hand he offered to help her up. She had changed from her pajamas into a long sleeve shirt, sweatpants, and Ichigo's jacket. Turning, she grabbed her purse, and also grabbed her World History textbook. Which she could already hear Ichigo's laughing from behind her.

"What?" Orihime questioned, closing the door of the car. She propped her free hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't laugh. I need to study for this Ichigo. I hardly remember what the chapter the test was supposed to be on."

"Your dedication to keeping your grades up is just a little amusing," Ichigo told her as he stopped laughing. Smiling at her as he took her hand, they started off on the path that would lead them down to the soccer field. "That's all."

Orihime smiled as she looked up a little to be able to meet his eyes. She didn't say anything as they continued their way down path towards the soccer field. They reached the top of the stone bleachers, and stopped. Looking around to see if they could find Yuzu and Isshin. The bleachers were built against a small hill. The school and parking lot that was a little farther away was on the more flat part of the top of the hill, and the soccer field was at the bottom.

Ichigo found Yuzu and Karin first, and pointed to them, before they started down the stone steps to go sit by them. When they got to the row, he let Orihime go first, before following after her. By the time they walked over to Yuzu and his dad, the two had already noticed them.

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to show up," Isshin said from where he was sitting on the other side of Yuzu.

"That's my fault," Orihime said, as she sat down beside Yuzu, and Ichigo sat down on her other side. "I made something to eat and it took me a little longer to make it then I originally thought." She explained further, before looking to Yuzu. "How was shopping for art supplies?"

"It was so much fun! I always love going into the craft store," Yuzu replied to Orihime with a smile on her face.

"I do too," Orihime smiled back at Yuzu. "There's always so much stuff in there."

"So how is this going to work?" Ichigo asked his dad, looking around Orihime and Yuzu to see his dad. "Are the scrimmaging with another school or mixing their own team members?"

"The boys team and the girls team are mixing their players together to make two separate teams," Isshin explained, getting Yuzu's and Orihime's attention with his words. "Karin's supposed to be on the red team and the other team is the blue team."

At that the others looked down to the field where the two teams had been getting on their color jersey. Ichigo had found her first. She had just been slipping on her red jersey when Ichigo pointed her out. "She's by the water cooler."

"Hey look there is Ryuu," Yuzu pointed out, seeing the brown haired boy jog up beside Karin. Already having his jersey on and it was red too. "Looks like he's on Karin's team."

The others had already noticed Ryuu coming up, Orihime watched out of the corner of her eye a slight frown appear on Ichigo's face. Although he just clenched his fists, sighed, and dropped the frown. Smiling at that, Orihime looped her arm through his, and let her hand slide to rest on top of his hand. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt him adjust a little to make her more comfortable.

"Let me know if you get cold," Ichigo told her, turning his hand over, he took her hand in his, before intertwining their fingers. "I'll go get that blanket out of the car."

"I'm fine right now," Orihime said, smiling a little bit more. Her eyes went back to the soccer field as the ref blew his whistle. Time for the game to start.

**An hour and a half later, five thirty**

The sound of the coach's whistle blowing was heard as the game was called to an end. Having been a close game up until the end, the red team ending up scoring within the last ten seconds of the game leading them to winning the scrimmage. At the sound of the ref calling the game, everyone got up to go meet the players on the field. The red and blue team mixing together as they talked about the plays made.

So naturally with the group of players, along with the swarm of other players families, it was rather difficult to find anyone in the crowd. Although it wasn't long until they finally found Karin. She had been talking with a girl that had on a blue jersey, before she spotted her family. Saying something to the girl, before she jogged over in the direction of her family. "I didn't know all of you were coming."

"Why wouldn't we come? We want to support you," Isshin couldn't keep his smile off his face at the sight of Karin. Feeling proud of his daughter for the way she played. "You played so well."

"It's just a scrimmage dad. Don't make that big of a deal out of it," Karin mumbled, looking away as her dad's goofy grin got wider. Her expression showed it was embarrassing, but the slight smile on her face showed she appreciated her dad's words.

Orihime noticed this and smiled herself. "You did great Karin. It's nice to watch you play."

"Thanks Orihime," Karin said, offering the older girl a much more noticeable smile.

"Hey Karin!" A voice called from in the swarm of players on the field. The person who the voice belonged to came out of the crowd moments later. His brown hair a little wild from playing in the game.

"Ryuu," Karin said, turning her head to him as he jogged over. Her smile seeming to get wider at the sight of him. "What's up?"

"Just coming over to compliment you on that last goal you got for us," Ryuu told her, a grin stretched across his face, as he slipped his arm behind her shoulders. "That broke our tie and really got the game started."

Karin looked away from Ryuu as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. "I wouldn't have gotten to do that kick if you hadn't passed me the ball when you did."

Orihime smiled at the fact that she saw a slight blush creep onto Karin's cheeks when Ryuu put his arm around her shoulders. However beside her she could see Ichigo go rigid at the sight. She almost thought he was going to say something, however she just noticed he clenched his fists again, before loosening up a little.

Suddenly Ichigo stepped a little closer towards Ryuu and Karin then. His eyes meeting Ryuu's before he slowly stuck out his hand. "You played well."

Seeing this, Ryuu took his arm off Karin's shoulders, and shook Ichigo's hand. "Thanks."

When they released each other's hands the sound of another voice was heard. "Ryuu?"

Ryuu turned his head then as a woman, who had been the one saying his name, and a man walked in their direction. "This is my mom and dad," he said to introduce them to the others. "Mom. Dad. This is Karin and her family." He motioned to Karin and then the rest of them.

"Oh it's nice to meet you," Ryuu's mom said to them.

Ryuu's dad shook Isshin's hand. "Hiroshi Yakamaru," he said, before motioning to his wife. "This is my wife Midori."

Ichigo's dad nodded his head once. "Isshin Kurosaki."

Then they were off talking about the game. Orihime's eyes went to Ichigo, who had stepped back beside her and Yuzu. She could tell by the expression on his face he was attempting to keep the expression of that it was no big deal that he had said three nice words to Ryuu. _He's at least trying to be nice. _She thought as she stepped a little closer to Ichigo as a little burst of wind went by. Wrapping her arm around the crook of his elbow, she relished in the little bit of warmth that being close to him gave her.

Ichigo noticed her shiver, and took her hand in his again. His eyes going to Karin, who was just in some shorts, her long sleeve shirt, and the red jersey over it. "You should change. It's freezing out here."

"It's not all that cold to me," Karin replied, crossing her arms at her brother's look.

"That's because we just got off the field," Ryuu said, his eyes on Karin. "Our adrenaline is still keeping us from noticing the cold."

"You both should change. It is really cold, and if you were to get sick then who's to say you'll be well enough to play at the first game on Friday?" Orihime questioned them. Seeing that hit a nerve on both of them.

The two turned then and jogged over to the bench where their bags were. Karin putting on the sweatpants she had been wearing before she got here. Ryuu took off his jersey first before offering to take hers as well. She slipped hers off and he took it over to the coach who was taking them. Coming back he reached into his own bag and pulled out some sweatpants.

Isshin and Ryuu's parents looked over to the others then. "How about we go find somewhere to eat at?" Isshin asked them.

"That sounds good," Yuzu replied cheerfully.

Ichigo looked to Orihime, who nodded her head once. "Of course I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to go eat something," she said, making the others laugh.

"Okay then I guess we can let Ryuu and Karin decide where we go eat at then," Ryuu's mom said.

"Rocky's," Karin and Ryuu spoke at the same time as they walked up. Both looked at each other then, before they started laughing.

Ryuu's dad looked to Isshin. "Rocky's it is."

Soon they were walking to the parking lot. Orihime and Ichigo broke away from the others to walk to Orihime's car. When they did Orihime couldn't help but smile as they walked.

"What are you smiling about?" Ichigo asked her, noticing the smile grace her lips. They stopped at the front of the car and he turned to face her.

Orihime shook her head, as her smile still remained. "It's nothing," was all she said, before walking around the car to the passenger side door. Getting in the car, she put her seatbelt on, and dropped her World History book on the floorboard. Her eyes going out the window as she continued smiling.

"You're still smiling," Ichigo commented, after he started the car. Buckling his seatbelt, he looked to see her reflection in the window. Her smile clear as day.

Shaking her head again, Orihime didn't say anything back. _I guess I'm just in a good mood. After what had happened Thursday night, I'm just happy Ichigo is attempting to be nice to Ryuu. The look on Karin's face when Ichigo shook Ryuu's hand showed she appreciated it. _Feeling movement inside of her, brought her hands to her belly, as she leaned her head back against the head rest. Her smile still on her face.

**A few hours later**

They had gone to go eat dinner at Rocky's, and after that Karin, Ryuu, and Yuzu all wanted to go out for ice cream. So they drove to a small little ice cream parlor a few minutes away from Rocky's and they went in and all had a little bit of ice cream. Ichigo opened the door to leave the ice cream parlor, and let Orihime go out before he followed her. They had decide it was best to leave a little early so they could go home and see if they could get a little bit of studying done. It was nearing eight o'clock and the sun was already setting.

Ichigo took Orihime's hand as they walked down the sidewalk a little bit before starting through the parking lot to walk towards the car. His eyes went to her at the light smile that had been appearing on her face several times since they left the soccer field. "There it is again."

"There is what again?" Orihime questioned, her smile widening a bit, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That smile of yours," Ichigo responded as if it were obvious what he was talking about.

"I guess I might as well tell you," Orihime started, turning her head to look at him. "I'm smiling because I'm proud of you." Seeing his raised eyebrow at her answer made her laugh. Shaking her head a little she calmed her laughing down so she could explain. "You've been trying to get along with Ryuu, and that makes me happy."

"Oh," Ichigo said, turning his head to look forward as they got closer to the car. "It's not that big of a deal. All I did was shake the kid's hand and talk a little bit about soccer with him at dinner." He felt her hand tighten on his making him stop once they got towards the trunk of the car.

Orihime waited until he turned to face her before speaking. "You can try to play it cool all you want," she said, smiling as she looked into his eyes. "But, it made Karin happy too. And I know that you enjoyed yourself when you were talking to Ryuu at dinner."

Finally a smile edged it's way onto Ichigo's face. He wrapped a hand around Orihime's waist to pull her a little closer, as he leaned down a little to kiss her. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before they broke it. His eyes opening as hers did. "We should really go ahead and get in the car. It's getting colder now and you have a lot of studying to do at home."

Orihime groaned after he said this. "Way to ruin a perfect moment," she said, her smile lessened a little. "The word 'studying' is starting to make my head hurt."

Ichigo kissed the top of her head, before reaching a hand up to rest against her face. "We can study together. How does that sound?"

Humming a little as she thought about it, Orihime's smile soon found it's way back on her face. "Maybe it won't be that bad after all."

After getting in the car, Orihime sighed, and leaned her head back against the seat. A smile remaining on her face as they drove. However when they passed the house, her smile dropped. Looking to Ichigo, she raised an eyebrow. "I know it's been a long weekend Ichigo, but you just passed the house."

Smiling at this, Ichigo turned down another street. "You're right. It has been a long weekend," he said, before turning down another road. This one went by the big river that went through their town. He pulled the car over into the grass along the road and put it in park. "Come on."

Orihime watched as Ichigo started taking off his seatbelt and opening the door. "What are we doing?" She asked him, starting to take off her seatbelt as well. "It's almost eight o'clock."

Ichigo walked around to her side of the car, and opened her door for her. "Come on," he said again, reaching a hand out. When she got out, he shut her door, and they moved to the road. Crossing it to the side that the river was on, he held her hand as he stepped over the railing to the grass on the other side.

"Ichigo," Orihime said, having to squeeze his hand as she stepped over the railing. "What-"

"I know this morning you told me that after what happened Friday night that we should just hold off on celebrating Valentines day," Ichigo interrupted her, turning to face her then. He reached a hand up to tuck her bangs behind her ear. "I respect that. We don't need to go out together on a specific day just for each other to know that we love each other."

Orihime frowned slightly. "Well I was the one who asked if we could just go out some other day. If you really wanted to go do something then-"

"No," Ichigo interrupted, a smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Like I said we don't need to go out today just because it's Valentines day. We can go out this weekend. I'm fine with that." Laughing lightly, as he took both of Orihime's hands. "Even so. I thought it would be nice to just sit here and watch the sunset. It's really nice from here, and I thought we could at least spend time together."

Smiling at this, Orihime leaned forward and kissed him. "I would love to watch the sunset with you," she told him, before they both eased themselves to sitting on the railing. When they did, she hooked her arm through his before leaning on his shoulder. They watched the sunset for a moment, the reflection of it on the water was beautiful. "This is nice."

"Are you just saying that because I got you out of having to go home and study?" Ichigo questioned, humor in his tone.

Laughing, Orihime shook her head. "No. I really think this is a wonderful idea," she told him, her free hand going to her belly where she felt a kick. "She agrees."

Ichigo reached over with his free hand, and placed his hand gently on her baby bump. "Happy Valentines day Orihime."

**The next morning**

Orihime was more than glad as they walked in the front doors of the school. Escaping the cold air from outside felt too good as they walked in the direction of the stairs. "I think this is probably the coldest it's been since January."

"I agree. Although it's understandable. It's mid-February so it probably won't start getting too much warmer until at least by the end of March," Ichigo told her as they got to the stairs. Keeping a hold of her hand as they started up the steps.

When they reached the top of the second flight of stairs, Orihime let go of his hand, and stopped there. One hand going to her back, the other remained on the railing on the stairs. Her eyes closed and her face scrunched up a little in pain.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked her, concern in his voice.

Letting out the breath she was holding, Orihime opened her eyes. "Just my back hurting," she told him, a frown settling on her face, as the ache continued.

"Oh don't tell me you two are fighting again," came Tatsuki's voice from their right. Orihime and Ichigo looked over to see Tatsuki walking up with Akira. Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku also appeared then. Coming down the staircase from the third floor.

"What makes you think we're fighting?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki, his expression changing to a relaxed one.

"Well on Friday Orihime looked like she was irritated, and you walked up looking concerned. Then you two proceeded to have an argument," Tatsuki said, still noticing Ichigo's raised eyebrow, she crossed her arms. "Well Orihime looks pretty irritated to me, and you looked concerned. Although I guess the being worried part can't really say much, because every time you look at Orihime you either look worried or concerned. That's only because you're way too overprotective."

"Thanks a lot Tatsuki," Ichigo said, a smirk appearing on his face. "I can always count on you to make me feel _so much_ better."

His sarcastic tone made Tatsuki laugh. "That's what friends are for," Tatsuki told him, before her eyes went to Orihime. "So I'm guessing it's not a fight? Why do you look so irritated? Mood swings or just hating having to attend school after missing pretty much the whole week last week?"

Sighing, Orihime's look still didn't seem to lighten up all that much at Tatsuki's attempts to make her smile. "I'm not irritated," she said, letting go of the rail so both her hands could rest on her belly. "My back's killing me this morning."

"You should try doing some yoga."

Orihime turned to see Mai coming up the stairs. "But, that involves getting up in the morning. Do you know just how much effort it takes me just to get out of bed every morning?"

"If you're already struggling with that, this last trimester is going to be rough on you," Mai told her, a smile on her face. "How about we find a day where your not busy, and I can come over to your house and teach you some yoga poses. Some of them helped me a lot with the back pain."

"I guess so," Orihime agreed after a moment, her hands rubbing her belly at the movement she felt. "Although I will be busy today and tomorrow after school."

As Orihime started telling Mai about how she was staying after school today and tomorrow she had a doctor's appointment, Tatsuki looked over to Ichigo. She waited until he looked away from her, before retracting her fist and punching his shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Ichigo exclaimed at Tatsuki, a hand at his shoulder where she punched him.

"I'm just glad that you fixed things with Orihime before I would have the chance to come find you and kill you," Tatsuki explained to him, a smile on her face.

"So you had to punch me?" Ichigo asked her, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"What else would I do?" Tatsuki countered, a smile on her face.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea," Akira said, getting both Tatsuki and Ichigo's attention. Akira looked from Orihime and Mai to Tatsuki and Rukia. "They are thinking about doing yoga on Thursday. So why don't the rest of us girls go, and watch. It sounds like it'll be interesting."

"Fine with me," Rukia said, from where she was sitting on the stairs.

"Sounds good," Tatsuki agreed.

"Well I'm glad you all think it's so interesting," Orihime said, sighing as she rubbed her belly. "I-on the other hand-actually have to do the yoga, and just thinking about it makes my back hurt even more." After she finished speaking, she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, before turning. "I'm going to my locker."

After she walked away the others looked to Ichigo. "Mood swings?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Only a small one," Ichigo replied, his eyes on Orihime who had just got to her locker. "Her back is really hurting her, and that's just making her feel a little bad this morning."

"We'll just have to cheer her up then," Rukia said, jumping off the stairs. Already heading in the direction of Orihime's locker.

**After school ended**

Orihime sat in her History class, staring down at the test in front of her. Her pencil in one hand, and the other hand she was using to prop her head up. It had been nearly thirty minutes since school ended, and she had been sitting here the past twenty minutes taking the test. She had four problems left, and she couldn't for the life of her remember their answers. Her eyes lifted to go to the clock, it's tick being the only thing that made any sound in the room. The teacher was sitting at her desk, grading the History essay's that everyone had to turn in. Thankfully her own essay was included in all that, as she was close to having not finished it last night, but got it done last minute.

Feeling her back start to ache again as she sat in the chair, she sighed and looked back down at the last four problems on the paper. Bubbling in random bubbles on each one, she shook her head. _I'm not one to usually randomly guess on tests, but at this point it's clear I'm not going to remember these answer. _She thought to herself, as she moved to push herself up from her desk. Grabbing the strap of her bag, she pulled the strap up on her shoulder, before taking her test in her hands.

"Thank you Miss Inoue," the teacher said with a smile, as she took Orihime's test from her. "I hope you have a good rest of your day."

Offering a smile back, Orihime nodded her head once. "Thank you, and you too." Turning then, she moved towards the door of the classroom, and walked out. She didn't need to go to her locker so she planned on just leaving now since she was on the first level of the school. When she turned the corner to go towards the front doors, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with Toshiro.

Unlike her, Toshiro didn't seem at all surprised to see her. He had been waiting for her since school ended, and had been keeping tabs on her spiritual pressure. "Finally done, huh?"

"Goodness Toshiro. Are you purposely trying to scare me into early labor or something?" Orihime questioned him, ignoring his words to her, as she moved to walk around him.

"That's not my intention," Toshiro replied, smirking as he turned, and took a few large strides and was able to catch up with Orihime. Walking beside her now, he opened the front door to the school, and let her walk through first. "Ichigo is with Uryu and Chad. I told him I would wait for you after school."

"How nice of you? Next time can you just give a warning so you don't scare me to death?" Orihime questioned him, as they got to her car. She went to the driver's side, only to see him go to the passenger's side. Sighing, she unlocked the doors, and got in the car. Hurrying to turn the car on to start the heater. "I can't even go home anymore without my every move being scrutinized by everyone."

"You have been rather moody today you know?" Toshiro asked her, as he sat in the passenger seat, closing the door easily.

"I know that!" Orihime snapped, before her expression changed to one of regret. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Today is-" She stopped as she had to breath to calm herself a little. "It's just turning into a really long day. My back hurts, I can't go five minutes without feeling like I'm going to fall asleep. And then I keep snapping at everyone who tries talking to me. I think I'm losing it."

"You might be losing it," Toshiro told her after she finished talking. He couldn't help himself as she laughed at the expression of surprise that appeared on her face at his words. "Of course that's not exactly abnormal Orihime. You are six and a half months pregnant, seventeen years old, and a female. Your hormones are all over the place, and you just need to try and relax."

"I can already see this conversation heading towards me doing yoga again," Orihime said, after hearing his words.

Toshiro offered a half smile in her direction. "I was thinking you could drive us to that smoothie shop that Rukia tells everyone that you like. Then there we can try and talk about just how to make you un-crazy."

Staring at Toshiro for a moment, Orihime moved, and put the car in reverse. "That is literally the best idea I've heard all day."

**Later that night**

Turning when she reached their desk, Orihime started back in the opposite direction across the room. Only to turn right back around once she reached the wall, and move towards the desk again. She had been pacing like this since she got out of the shower a little over ten minutes ago. One hand on her lower back, and the other resting on her belly. Her back had been aching since she had left school, and it just didn't seem to be lightening up at all.

The bedroom door opened, and in walked Ichigo. A towel wrapped around his hips, and his hear dripping wet. He paused after closing the door, as his eyes went to Orihime who was pacing. "Still having back pain?" He asked her, before moving to their closet, opening the doors, and walking inside to get dressed.

"Yes," Orihime replied, sighing as she continued her pacing. "My back hurts and I'm trying to get her to settle down. She's moving a lot right now." Moving her hands to her head then, she twisted her long wet hair into a bun at the top of her head, and fanned her face a little feeling hot. The nightgown she put on didn't seem to help cool her down that much. "And I feel like I'm burning up when it's below freezing outside."

"It is normal to feel like that Orihime," Ichigo told her from inside the closet. "You're twenty seven weeks pregnant, starting your twenty eighth week today. It's just the hormones. I promise you that it's okay."

Orihime sighed at this, and kept fanning her face as she walked. Picking up a magazine that was on the desk to use that to fan her face. "That's what Toshiro said."

Ichigo walked back into the room, dressed in grey pajama pants, and was using the towel he had to dry his hair. "Toshiro?"

"Toshiro was waiting for me after I finished my test. Although you already knew that," Orihime said, continuing to fan herself with the magazine. It did a better job that just using her hand. "He suggested we go to Alona's, so we did. He let me vent to him about how horrible I have been feeling all day, and he told me pretty much the same thing you did. It's okay and it's normal."

"Well if you want you can talk to your doctor about it tomorrow," Ichigo told her, moving to drop the towel in the dirty clothes bin, before going to sit on their bed.

Orihime finally stopped her pacing, and dropped the magazine on their desk. Pulling open one of the desk drawers, she retrieved the roll of bandages. Already starting to unroll it, as he held up his arm. "I will. She'll probably will only tell me the same thing. That it's completely normal and I have nothing to worry about." Finishing wrapping the bandage around his arm she put the roll of bandage back in the drawer. Turning, she started back on her pacing, this time both hands going to her back to rub the aching parts of her back that she could reach.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see at tomorrow's appointment," Ichigo said, moving over to the side of the bed closest to the wall, before his eyes went to her pacing. "It's almost midnight Orihime. You should really come and try to get some sleep."

"I want to," Orihime replied, laughing lightly. "It has been a really long day. I'm exhausted, and sleep sounds so good right now." She sighed heavily at the thought. "But, I'm afraid that my back's just going to hurt worse when I lay down. And that won't be that productive sleeping wise."

Watching Orihime for a moment, as she stopped her pacing by the end of their bed. Her hands moving from her back to her face, as she rubbed it, and sighed. "Come here."

Hearing his voice, Orihime turned to look at him. After a moment, she walked forward towards their bed, and took the hand he held out to her. He turned the light off with his other hand. Climbing onto their bed, she moved with his direction so she was sitting in front of him, her back facing him. He finally let go of her hand, before she felt both of his hands go to her back.

"Where does it hurt the worst?" He asked her, his hands starting moving along her upper back, rubbing in circular motions.

"Around the lower middle of my back," Orihime replied, sighing when she felt his hands move down her back towards where she had said. Feeling the tension in her back loosen with his touch. After a couple minutes he had moved from her lower back to massaging up to her upper back again. She had closed her eyes, and was finally starting to feel relaxed. Finally she turned after a moment so she was facing him.

Ichigo moved so he was laying back against the pillows, and lifted his arms up a bit so she could come closer to him. When she did, she pulled the covers over them both. Laying down beside him then, she wrapped her left arm over his abdomen, before resting her head on his chest. He let his arms fall back down. One wrapping around her, the other going to rest on the arm she had wrapped across his stomach.

"Love you Ichigo. Thank you for always being here for me," Orihime told him after a moment of silence. Her eyes had fluttered closed, and she felt comfortable finally.

"You're welcome," Ichigo murmured, moving his head a little, so he could kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another positive chapter for Orihime and Ichigo. Plus I also finally got to write in a little about Karin playing soccer, and the family(plus Orihime) getting to meet Ryuu's parents. I also got to write in some more Toshiro/Orihime friendship, which oddly enough is some of my favorite scenes to write into these chapters. Then of course the cute moment at the end. Ichigo's being such a nice boyfriend :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	27. You're Just Pregnant

_Review:_

"_Love you Ichigo. Thank you for always being here for me," Orihime told him after a moment of silence. Her eyes had fluttered closed, and she felt comfortable finally._

"_You're welcome," Ichigo murmured, moving his head a little, so he could kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, after school<strong>

After stopping at Orihime's locker, Orihime and Ichigo had started down the stairs to leave the school. They just got out of seventh period, and were having to go through the crowded stairwell full of students trying to leave school as well. It wasn't until they got out in the parking lot that they finally broke free from the other students. Although without the other students around them the wind hit them a little bit more.

Once in the car, Orihime dropped her school bag on the floorboard, and let her head fall back against the headrest. Sighing, as she rubbed her temples. Feeling the heat from the heaters slowly start to work after Ichigo turned the car on.

"Does your head feel any better?" Ichigo asked Orihime, putting the car in reverse, and turning in the seat to start to back out of the parking space. Breaking when he noticed a group of students walking behind the car. He waited until they passed, before continuing to back out of the parking spot.

"Not really," Orihime replied before opening the glove box. Grabbing a bottle of Tylenol from it, she popped off the lid to pour two pills out on her hand. Popping the lid back on the Tylenol, she dropped it back in the glove box before closing it. She accepted Ichigo's water bottle that he held out to her, before taking the pills.

"Maybe you should talk to the doctor about it," Ichigo offered, pulling out of the school's parking lot to start in the direction of the hospital.

Sighing, Orihime dropped her hands to her belly. "The list of all the things I need to tell my doctor today is getting pretty long. I don't think that me stressing over school, leading to me getting headaches can make it on there. Maybe next time."

"You shouldn't be stressing so much," Ichigo told her, his eyes going to her for a second, before going back to the road. "It's not good for the baby."

"Gee thanks Dr. Kurosaki, I'm glad I've got you here to tell me that," was Orihime's sarcastic reply. However her annoyance was short livid when Ichigo laughed at her sarcasm. She sighed, and rested her head against the window. "I know that it's not good, but it's not like I ask to stress over everything."

"You know I'm not intentionally trying to make you mad right?" Ichigo asked her, amusement in his tone.

Smiling at that, Orihime just closed her eyes, and hummed lowly. "And you know that I'm just being moody and not to take anything I say seriously right?"

"Well you said you loved me after we left seventh period," Ichigo started, glancing at Orihime again, a smile on his face. "Am I not supposed to take that seriously too?"

Despite her headache, Orihime couldn't help but laugh. "No, I meant that one hundred percent," she told him, a smile on her face as she laughed a little bit more. "Most of the stress is just from all these projects and tests the teachers are talking about. Since next week is the last week before Winter Break all the teachers are talking about giving us projects to start this week that will be due the Friday before break. Then on top of that they want to give us a bunch of tests. That's what has me so stressed out."

"I think you're thinking too far ahead," Ichigo said, flipping the blinker on. He waited for a car to pass before turning left. "None of those projects have been assigned yet, and we won't have to worry about the tests until next week. As long as you don't procrastinate then you'll be fine."

"I could tell you right now that I won't procrastinate when it comes time to do the projects and study for the tests," Orihime started, rubbing her belly where she felt her baby kick. "But two things usually always end up happening. One I end up staying up way to late at night, and am too tired to do anything by the time I get home from school. Or two, some catastrophic event will happen with arrancars or hollows that will lead to me missing school."

This made Ichigo laugh. He stopped the car at a red light then, and looked over to see Orihime raising an eyebrow at his laughter. "I know that's not really funny, but you have to admit that those things tend to happen on a regular basis around here."

Rolling her eyes at that, Orihime laughed herself. _That's true._

**At the hospital**

Setting her purse down at the end of the observation table, Orihime moved and sat up on top of the table. She had just been with a nurse who had checked her weight, and now they were waiting on the doctor. However today it seemed that things were going a lot quicker than usual. The door opened not even two minutes after the nurse left, and there was Dr. Ayame.

"Good afternoon Orihime," Dr. Ayame greeted cheerfully, closing the door behind her. "Ichigo." She added with a nod in his direction, as she approached. Looking down at Orihime's chart that was in her hands, before she set it down on the countertop. "Okay, so today it's just a basic check up. Any questions or concerns before we start?"

Ichigo's eyes went to Orihime expectantly then. An eyebrow rose when she didn't say anything. He looked to Dr. Ayame. "Well she's been having mood swings which is normal. Her back is starting to ache a lot more. She's also been having a lot of stress lately."

"Well the mood swings and back aches are just a package deal with the pregnancy," Dr. Ayame said, a smile on her face. "The stress is something you want to try and stay away from. But, it's not exactly avoidable as you're a senior in high school and you're going to be having a baby in three months."

"What can I do to try and relax?" Orihime asked, her hands going to her belly where her baby gave her a strong kick.

"Well the environment you put yourself in is one thing. You can't exactly stop going to school, but maybe if it's the class you're in ask the teacher if it'd be alright if you stepped outside or finished your work in the library. If it's outside of school, you have better control on taking yourself out the environment," Dr. Ayame advised, smiling more. "Anything else?"

Orihime shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Alright," Dr. Ayame started, grabbing the stethoscope that hung around her neck. "We'll go ahead and get started. I'm just going to be checking your's and the baby's heartbeats. Then we'll move on to checking your blood pressure, measuring you, and so on."

Nodding her head, Orihime sighed and sat up straight. _Hopefully this appointment wont take too long. I'm starving._

**A half hour later**

As soon as Ichigo and Orihime walked through the hospital doors to go outside, Orihime sighed happily. Ichigo's eyes moved to his side where Orihime was. "What are you so happy about?"

"Because we're getting out of there," was Orihime's reply. Breathing in the air outside felt good, and it seemed to get rid of the smell of the overly clean smelling hospital. They approached the car as she laughed. "I can't stand being in ther-" she froze up. Grabbing Ichigo's hand to stop him, she looked around them.

"What's up Orihime?" Ichigo asked, seeing her looking around.

"Do you not sense that?" Orihime countered, still looking around.

"Sense wha-" Ichigo stopped, the sudden sense of hollows hit him. Turning his head to Orihime he raised an eyebrow. _How did she sense them before I did? _

Letting go of Ichigo's hand then, Orihime reached for the keys from his other hand and took them. "Go, I'll be fine driving home."

"The others will probably get the hollows Orihime," Ichigo told her, following Orihime as she walked towards the driver's side. "No one else is home right now, and I don't know how long this is going to take."

"The hollows are close by Ichigo. It would be better for you to go to them before they cause too much trouble. I'll be fine. As soon as the hollows are gone you can come home and check on me. I'll make sure I'm not alone," Orihime told him, opening the car door. Pausing, she looked to Ichigo. "I'll ask Tatsuki if she wants to come over and work on some homework."

Hesitating again, Ichigo finally sighed, and reached for her. She stepped closer to him, and let him hug her. "Promise you'll text me as soon as you're home and as soon as Tatsuki gets there."

"I promise," Orihime told him, leaning back a little to look at his face. A smile on her own, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Now go."

With this said, Ichigo let go of Orihime, and walked around to the other side of the car. Switching into his shinigami form, he put his body in the passenger seat of the car, before turning and going off in the direction where the hollows were.

Orihime watched him until he disappeared. When he did, she moved and got in the car. Turning the car on, she grabbed her phone from her purse. Opening a text message she asked if Tatsuki wanted to come over, before dropping her phone back in her purse. Putting her seatbelt on, she put the car in reverse, and started to back out of the parking space.

When she did get home fifteen minutes later, she pulled into the driveway, and sighed when she put the car in park. The whole ride home the sense of hollows didn't go away, and seemed to get stronger. She had been trying to focus on driving, but the thought of more hollows appearing was unsettling. However when she had gotten around halfway home she sensed the others meet up with Ichigo so that made her feel a little better.

Getting inside the house, she sighed at it's quietness. Isshin was at work, Karin has soccer practice, and Yuzu was at the art studio again. _They probably won't be coming home until later, and there is no telling when Ichigo is going to be done with the hollows. _She thought, taking the stairs up to her and Ichigo's room. Once in there she dropped her school bag on the floor, and her purse more gently beside it. She changed from her jeans and long sleeve shirt into loose sweatpants, her shirt, and Ichigo's grey jacket.

She had just got downstairs after using the bathroom when she heard a knock on the front door. A smile already lifted on her face, as she went to open it. "Thanks for coming over."

"No need to thank me Orihime," Tatsuki replied as she walked inside. "You make it sound like I wouldn't come over unless it was an emergency. I know you forget a lot of things, but we used to be best friends once."

Laughing at that, Orihime shut the front door. "We're still best friends Tatsuki," she said, a smile on her face. She watched Tatsuki move to sit down, dropping her school bag by the coffee table. "Okay, well before we actually get started with doing homework, I have to grab my school bag from upstairs. And I also have to get something to eat because I'm starving."

"Sounds good with me," Tatsuki said, leaning back against the back of the couch. Not even bothering getting out her school stuff.

When Orihime had finally got her bag from upstairs, as well as get a few snacks from the kitchen she sat down on the same couch as Tatsuki. However neither of them bothered even reaching for the worksheet. "Did I say come over and do homework?" Orihime asked finally after sipping at her water. "I meant come over and just be here with me while I eat food and tell me that I'm not going to gain a hundred pounds by the time this pregnancy is over."

"Oh please," Tatsuki said, rolling her eyes at Orihime's words. "You're the only person on this planet who literally cannot gain any body fat no matter how much food you consume."

"You'd be surprised," Orihime replied, sighing after eating a few chips. "I know it's hard to believe, but when the doctor weighed me today I gained nearly ten pounds since my doctor's appointment that was last month."

"I honestly believe it's just you gaining pregnancy weight Orihime," Tatsuki told her, grinning at Orihime's frown. "I guarantee that as soon as you deliver you'll go back to where the only ounce of fat on you is your boobs and your ass."

This made Orihime laugh, and Tatsuki joined in with her laughter. When managing to control herself, Orihime smiled at Tatsuki. "You're always saying the right things Tatsuki. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Easy," Tatsuki said, sipping at the soda that Orihime had brought out for her. "You would have to depend on Ichigo for all the girl talk. And I'll tell you right now to trust me when I say that is not a good idea."

Laughing again, Orihime belly where she felt a few kicks to her ribs. "Since you are here now," she started, her eyes glancing from her belly to Tatsuki. "I'm nearly about to run out of clothes that I can fit into."

"We went shopping around the beginning of this month Orihime," Tatsuki said, raising an eyebrow. "I know you bought clothes that should be fitting you for at least another month."

Orihime was silent for a moment, before a smile appeared on her face. "Okay, maybe I'm just looking for an excuse for you to come shopping with me," she admitted, before her smile got a little wider. "I've been so stressed with everything that happened last week and over the weekend, and just hearing about all the projects and tests the teachers want us to do before Winter break is just adding on to it."

"What exactly am I about to agree to?" Tatsuki questioned. Crossing her arms, as a smirk grew on her face. "Is this you taking me on a stress shopping trip?"

Pulling her legs up on the couch so she could turn to face Tatsuki, Orihime laughed a little. "Maybe," she said, before laughing again. "Yes. I was hoping that you would agree to having a little girls day where we can go shop and maybe get our hair and nails done. Just a me and you kind of day. We haven't had one of those in a while."

"So you'll do it?" Orihime asked, excitement in her voice.

"It sounds like fun," Tatsuki replied, smiling at the happy laugh that came from Orihime. "When do you want to go and do it?"

Orihime reached for the bag of barbeque chips on the table to get a few before replying. "Tomorrow after school?"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow again. "But at school yesterday morning you told us in the hallway that you were busy today and most likely tomorrow as well. That's why you couldn't do yoga until Thursday."

"Well…" Orihime trailed off, popping a chip in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before smiling. "I might have made that up so I could try and hold off this yoga thing as long as I can."

Laughing, Tatsuki shook her head. Grabbing a chip from the bag, she smirked. "I knew there was something odd about you suddenly having a bunch of stuff to do the next few days when on Sunday I had texted you and you told me that you weren't going to be that busy this week," she said, popping the chip in her mouth. "Since we'll be going out tomorrow, we might as well actually want to work on school stuff now."

Orihime sighed and looked at her book bag on the ground. "Fine, but you're going to have to teach me to have to do the math homework. I fell asleep in class when she was going over how to do it."

Shaking her head, Tatsuki grabbed her bag. Opening it, she pulled out her math folder. "This is going to be a really long evening."

**Three days later, Friday**

"Orihime!"

At the sound of Ichigo's voice calling for her Orihime sighed. Instead of saying anything, she just rolled over on the bed. Her eyes glancing to their closed bedroom door, before she closed them. Snuggling her head against the pillows in attempt to call upon sleep to take her quickly.

The sound of their bedroom door opening hit her ears. "Orihime," Ichigo's voice hit her ears again, this time softer than before. "We need to go ahead and leave. We need to meet at Urahara's at five thirty."

Groaning at this, Orihime opened her eyes. Not moving to get up. "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep."

"I know that," Ichigo said, laughing as he walked a little closer to their bed. "But, we both promised to go to Urahara's to talk about the recent hollow and arrancar attacks. And about Aizen…" Trailing off, he watched a frown grow on Orihime's face.

"Well as much as I'd like to go talk about the person who is after me to get to our baby," Orihime started, turning away from Ichigo to face the wall. "I'd much rather sleep."

Opening his mouth to reply, Ichigo hesitated when he noticed Orihime's tensed shoulders. _What am I supposed to say to that? She doesn't want to go because it will be just us talking more about the people after her and our baby. Which that's understandable. But, at the same time I feel like she should go. Because I know she'll want to give her ideas and have somewhat of a say on what will happen from here. _Shaking his head to stop his thoughts, he moved and sat on the edge of their bed. Reaching to her, he rested a hand on her shoulder.

At the contact, Orihime loosened her tense shoulders. Sighing, she turned slowly back over so she was facing him. Opening her eyes she reached her hand forward so she could take his hand. "It's really uncomfortable for me. Just thinking about everything that has happened, and thinking about what could happen. It makes me real nervous and worried. I really don't like feeling that way."

"I understand," Ichigo told her, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. His expression showed that he was serious. "After what happened last week, it's understandable that you don't want to think about Aizen or the arrancars. But, unfortunately he won't just go away. We need to get together and figure out what our next move should be. What we need to be doing to make sure that you and our baby are safe."

After Ichigo stopped talking it was quiet for a moment. Orihime had moved her free hand to rest on top of her baby bump. Her eyes watching her belly as she could see it move where her baby had just kicked her. Sighing, she looked back up to Ichigo. "Okay, I'll go."

**At Urahara's, an hour later**

"So, after going over the events that have happened over the past few months it does appear that Aizen has been keeping an eye on what's been going on around here," Urahara said, clasping his hands together.

They had been over here for a little over thirty minutes, and since then they had talked about all the events involving arrancars up until what happened with them finding Orihime in the park. During the whole conversation Orihime had tried to keep herself focused on what was going on. But she found her mind wandering off when they were talking about the most recent incident with the arrancars finding her in the park.

"Orihime?"

Hearing her name, Orihime shook her head. Her eyes lifting up from looking at the table. "Hm," she hummed, looking to Ichigo who had been the one who said her name. He was sitting beside her, and was staring at her.

"What do you think about that?" He asked her.

It was quiet as Orihime blinked a few times. Racking her brain for any clue as to what they had been talking about. However she came up with nothing, and she just glanced to the others who were looking at her as well. Her eyes went back to Ichigo then. "What exactly am I supposed to be thinking about?"

"We've been talking about it for the past ten minutes Orihime," Ichigo told her, raising an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here the whole time," Orihime replied, crossing her arms over her belly, as she looked up at the ceiling. "My mind on the other hand, has been everywhere that doesn't have the words arrancar and Aizen connected to it."

This made Rukia laugh. She was sitting across the table from Orihime, and she could tell by the look on Orihime's face that she wasn't really feeling being here. "Would you relax Ichigo?" She looked to the orange haired man, as he looked like he was going to question Orihime more. Her eyes went from him to Orihime. "We were just discussing your safety. That's definitely not something you should pay attention to."

Hearing Rukia's sarcastic tone, made Orihime sigh as she uncrossed her arms. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry for not paying attention. Incase you haven't noticed, I don't exactly want to talk about any of this."

"I don't think she could make it any clearer that she doesn't want to be here," Renji said to Rangiku under his breath. Grunting when he felt an elbow dig into his ribs, he looked to his other side to see Rukia. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes narrowed in his direction before looking back to Orihime.

"Oh really?" Rukia asked Orihime. "It didn't seem that noticeable."

Sighing, Orihime started to move to stand up then. "Well I will just get it put on a shirt next time so you'll know right away," she said, her hand going to Ichigo's shoulder to help herself the rest of the way up. "Of course that depends on if I'll even be able to wear the shirt, because I can't fit into hardly anything anymore."

Watching as Orihime moved in the direction of the hall that led back to the other rooms, Ichigo started to move to stand up as well. "Hey, I think-"

"I don't care," Orihime interrupted Ichigo as she paused. She turned back to look at the others. "You all can do whatever you want to. If you want to have me under twenty four hour surveillance for the next twelve weeks then go for it. If you want me to go move to the Soul Society to go into hiding, I'll start packing."

"Orihime-" Ichigo started, but was interrupt by Orihime again.

"I might as well drop out of school because every five seconds something has to happen where I'm either missing school or I'm so damn stressed about everything that is going on outside of school to focus on it when I can actually attend," Orihime stopped to take a deep breath. She turned away from the others. "Let me know what the next move is once you all decide." Then she walked down the hall, in the direction of the bathroom.

It was quiet after she left the room. A couple minutes of silence passed, before Ichigo finally spoke. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized to the others, his eyes leaving the hall's entrance to look to the others. "She told me before we left the house that she didn't want to come. I should have just let her stay home instead of talking her into coming."

"No need to apologize Ichigo," Urahara said, taking his tea cup, and sipping at the hot tea. "It's understandable to us why she doesn't want to talk about any of this."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, her eyes going to Ichigo. "To me it just looks like she's going through mood swings."

"It's not just that," Ichigo said, moving to sit back on the ground. "She has mood swings every once and a while, but I believe this is just her voicing what she's been thinking. She really doesn't want to hear about any of this."

"Who can blame her?" Rangiku questioned. "I wouldn't want to be listening to talk about people were after me and my child."

Toshiro cleared his throat to prevent Rangiku from saying anything more. His eyes had gone from the others to the entrance to the hallway that Orihime had gone down. The orange haired girl was standing there, having just walked back in the room.

It was quiet as the others looked to her. Orihime closed her eyes and sighed. Her hands on her belly moving in soft back and forth motions to massage her baby bump. Feeling her baby move inside of her soothed her a little bit.

Ichigo moved to stand up, grabbing Orihime's bag from the ground as he did. "We probably need to go ahead and get out of here," he said, his eyes remaining on Orihime as he was addressing the others. "Orihime and I promised my sister that we'd come to her soccer game tonight."

Soon enough both Ichigo and Orihime were back in the car. Ichigo was driving and Orihime was sitting in the passenger seat. Having not said anything since they got in the car, her hands were on her baby bump, and she was leaning her head against the window. "I'm sorry," she apologized after a moment. "I was trying so hard to keep myself under control, and I didn't mean to just blow up like that."

Ichigo didn't respond to her words, he just kept on driving. Leaving the car in silence again. It wasn't until he stopped at a red light, that he finally turned his head to look at Orihime. He noticed from her reflection on the window that she was upset. Reaching over he took one of her hands.

As soon as he took her hand, Orihime sniffled, and it became apparent that she was crying. She lowered her head, and covered her eyes with her free hand. "I was trying Ichigo," she said, her voice sounding a little shaky. "I really was. I know how important it is to keep her safe, and I still couldn't just suck it up. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Hey," Ichigo murmured, his fingers intertwining with hers. The light turned green, and he started the car forward. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. No one is mad at you. I knew from the start that something like that might happen. I knew that you didn't really want to be there."

Sniffling a little, Orihime tried wiping her tears away. "I really am sorry."

"Don't apologize," Ichigo told her, pulling into the middle school's parking lot. Finding a parking spot proved to be slightly difficult with how many cars were there. He finally found one after a moment, and parked the car. Turning to Orihime then he smiled a little when she looked at him. "Would you like to know what we were talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Orihime nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Most of the time we were just going over the events that have been happening. We had been talking about what we were planning on doing to keep you safe," Ichigo told her, letting go of her hand to reach towards her. He tucked her bangs back behind her ear. "We decided that what we were doing now was working. Keeping someone around you is a good idea, we'll just have to be a little more conscious of moments that you are alone."

When he stopped talking, Orihime sighed, as she closed her eyes. "So I was pretty much being completely dramatic over something so small?"

"Not that small," Ichigo replied, before smiling. Leaning over to her, he kissed her. "All I want you to think of now is that you have nothing to worry about. You're being protected, and she's being protected. Just relax and smile." He kissed her again, this time a little longer before he pulled back. "I love seeing you smile."

Hearing that brought a smile on Orihime's face. "We should probably go ahead and go. I'm sure Yuzu and Isshin are waiting for us."

Nodding his head, Ichigo reached behind them to the backseat. Grabbing a blanket, he offered Orihime a smile at her raised eyebrow. "It's getting late. I figured that since the game wouldn't start until seven, you might get cold when we're watching. I put a blanket in the car before we left the house."

Taking off her seatbelt, Orihime moved to grab the handle to the door. "How thoughtful of you," she said, smiling as she opened the door. Feeling a burst of wind at that moment, she had to force herself to get the rest of the way out of the car. Already feeling thankful at the fact that Ichigo brought the blanket.

**Four hours later, eleven o'clock**

"I don't think you can get the blankets any closer around you," Ichigo told Orihime. He had just changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt, and had been watching Orihime pull the blankets up close to her chin.

Sighing, Orihime only moved from her side to laying on her back. "Don't make fun. I'm freezing," she told him, feeling a chill go down her spine. She opened her eyes to look over to him. "I'd feel much warmer if I wasn't laying her alone."

Raising his eyebrows at that, Ichigo only smirked. Walking to their bedside table, he turned off the light. He climbed onto the bed, over her legs, and to the side closest to the wall. Almost as soon as he slid under the covers, he reached over, and wrapped an arm around her. His eyes meeting hers as she turned onto her side to face him.

She moved closer to him, and rested her head on his chest. Humming happily at their closeness. Her hands went to rest on her belly then, the curve of it resting against his abdomen.

"Just a few days ago you were walking around before bed saying that you were burning up," Ichigo said, smiling when he felt her foot brush up against his shin. He brought a hand up to her head, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Now you're freezing."

"Well I think my reaction to the temperature now is more accurate than it was a few days ago," Orihime replied, not moving her head from his chest making her words sound a little muffled. "It's below freezing and it is the coldest nights we've had this week."

"Yes, well there is this thing called a heater," Ichigo started, continuing running his fingers through her hair. "And believe it or not but we have one of those. Oh, and it's working right now. So I still think this has something to do with your pregnancy. I feel perfectly fine."

"Great," Orihime said, sighing as she finally started to feel a little warmer. "Now that it's decided that I'm completely crazy, can we try sleeping now?"

Ichigo only moved his hand so it was resting on her back, and he held her a little closer. "You're not crazy," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "You're just pregnant."

"I like that," Orihime yawned a little, before smiling. "That should be my excuse for everything."

Feeling Orihime take in a deep breath, Ichigo didn't reply back. He knew she was trying to sleep. He felt movement from her belly against his abdomen, and it made him smile. Closing his eyes, he sighed and gave into sleep.

It seemed like barely ten seconds later when Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt the presence of hollows. Looking over Orihime's head at the clock he saw that it was around three in the morning. _I guess I've been sleeping for a little over three hours. _He thought as he glanced down at Orihime. She was still snuggled against him. Planning on just remaining there, he frowned when he heard his phone buzz from on top of their desk.

Managing to slip away from Orihime without waking her up, he got off their bed, and moved towards the desk. Grabbing his phone he noticed it was a text from Rukia. Alerting him about the hollows. Opening a new text, he started to text back that he was going to stay home with Orihime. However his phone buzzed again, and he noticed he had a new message. Clicking on it he found out it was from his dad.

_Dad: Ichigo, go ahead and go. I'll keep an eye on her._

Setting his phone down on his desk, he turned and changed. He put his body down in the chair at the end of their bed. Going out the window, he made sure to close it back behind him before going to meet the others.

A little under thirty minutes later, he was back opening the window again. Trying to be as quiet as he could as he climbed back into their room. His eyes glancing to the bed to see Orihime laying still under their blankets. Closing the window quietly, he felt a chill go down his spine from being out in the cold. He crossed the room to their desk then. Picking up his phone he started typing.

_Dad, I'm back. Everything's fine. Thanks for keeping an eye on her._

"Ichigo?"

Looking over to their bed at Orihime, he had to blink his eyes to adjust to the dark room a bit. She had rolled over and was facing him now. "Hey," he greeted softly, his eyes adjusting enough to see that her eyes were open. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Orihime said, a yawn escaping her mouth. "I woke up after you left. I sensed hollows so I knew where you were."

"My dad was up to keep an eye on you to make sure you would be fine," Ichigo told her, as he got back into his body. "You didn't have to stay up. You should have just went back to sleep."

Smiling lightly, Orihime's hand went down to her belly. "I tried to go back to sleep. But, she seemed to wake up when I did and she keeps moving around when I try to close my eyes and sleep again." She yawned again, this time a bit longer. "How did it go? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Ichigo started, moving to the bed. Crawling over to the side closest to the wall, he slipped under the covers. "Everyone is fine. We got rid of the hollows and no one got hurt." He settled down, and pulled Orihime close to him.

"That's good," Orihime said, snuggling back up to Ichigo almost like he had never left.

Reaching his hand down to rest on her belly, Ichigo could feel movement underneath the palm of his hand. Ever since the baby had first started moving Ichigo had began to notice the difference between times where the baby was asleep, moving lightly, and moving actively. He could already tell that this time she was wide awake. "She's really moving in there."

"Yeah she is," Orihime agreed, laughing lightly despite the slight ache from where her baby just kicked. "My ribs are currently getting a lot of her kicks."

A moment of silence went on while Ichigo kept his hand on Orihime's belly. He could feel the movement underneath his hand slow down to a much more gentle movement. He heard Orihime sigh. "Better?"

"Yes better," Orihime tilted her head up to look at Ichigo who was looking at her. A smile on her face.

Leaning his head down a bit, Ichigo kissed her forehead gently. "I think it's time we go back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just now realized that I have ended the last few chapters with them going to sleep. I didn't intentionally mean for that to happen. I guess it's just because it seems like the end of the chapter is usually like the end of the day kind of thing. I don't know why I just all of a sudden realized this…**

**Anyway! I hope you all liked this chapter. I loved writing it. I finally got to have a little bit of Orihime and Tatsuki time, which I have been meaning to write in a little bit more. And then more of Orihime's mood swings! :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	28. Date Night

_Review:_

_A moment of silence went on while Ichigo kept his hand on Orihime's belly. He could feel the movement underneath his hand slow down to a much more gentle movement. He heard Orihime sigh. "Better?"_

"_Yes better," Orihime tilted her head up to look at Ichigo who was looking at her. A smile on her face._

_Leaning his head down a bit, Ichigo kissed her forehead gently. "I think it's time we go back to sleep."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning, February 20<strong>**th**

Stepping out of the bathroom, Orihime paused at the top of the stairs. Her nose picking up on the smell of something from downstairs. Sniffing the air a little she felt her stomach rumble at the good smell. Taking to the stairs slowly, she grabbed the railing as she walked down. Her eyes went to see Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin sitting at the table. Isshin reading some patient file, Karin listening to music, and Yuzu just sitting in her seat. "Good morning."

"Good morning Orihime," Yuzu said cheerfully. Her eyes going to Orihime, showing a rather odd nervousness in them.

"Morning," Isshin said back to Orihime, his eyes still on the patient file. Reaching for his coffee cup, he sipped at the hot coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did," Orihime replied rather slowly, her eyes still on Yuzu. It was Saturday morning and usually Yuzu was always downstairs working on breakfast. She always said that fixing breakfast on weekends was her favorite thing because she could put more effort into it. However today Yuzu was sitting at her spot at the table, and the smell coming the kitchen clearly wasn't her doing. _Her nervous look is from the fact that she's not the one in the kitchen. So if it's not her cooking, then it has to be…_ "Is Ichigo cooking?"

"Yeah," Isshin said, he was glancing over the top of his patient file now in the direction of the kitchen. Seeing his son standing near the stove.

"He woke up before I did," Yuzu added, her eyes going from the kitchen to Orihime. "He told me he didn't want me to do anything, so I've been sitting here since I came down here."

Orihime only raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She sat down at her spot at the table, and her eyes went in the direction of the kitchen. Seeing Ichigo in the kitchen. Looking back at the table, she noticed it was already set.

Karin finally looked up from her phone, and pulled out one of her ear buds. Her eyes on Orihime across the table. "Don't worry Orihime. If it's not edible we'll get him to eat it first. That way if he dies from food poisoning at least you and the baby won't have to worry about it."

"I heard that Karin," Ichigo called from inside the kitchen.

Hearing what Karin said only made Orihime raise a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Although she couldn't really hide her laugh.

"Glad to know you think me dying from food poisoning is funny," Ichigo said with a smirk on his face, as he walked out of the kitchen. Setting down a bowl of eggs, a plate with bacon on it, and a plate with pancakes on it. He turned to go back to the kitchen then.

"I would be very sad if you died. Who else would be able to handle my mood swings?" Orihime asked, a smile on her face.

Ichigo only reappeared from the kitchen. "Tatsuki could probably try, but I don't think she would be able to last that long," he replied, moving to Orihime with a package of pop-tarts in his hands.

Orihime only accepted the pop-tarts from him, and already started to open the packaging. "What's all this for?"

"Yeah," Karin agreed, having taken off her other ear bud since they were about to eat. She noticed Yuzu eyeing the food, and trying not to show on her face her skeptical feelings towards her brother's cooking. "Why did you cook breakfast?"

"Is it a crime that I came downstairs early and cooked breakfast?" Ichigo asked, eyeing Orihime, before looking to Karin.

"Well now that you've asked, I-"

"That's enough," Isshin interrupted Karin, finally closing his patient file and setting it in his bag that was near the foot of his chair. "Just appreciate the fact that he cooked breakfast."

Orihime's eyes went to Ichigo, a light smile on her face as their eyes met. Ichigo smiled back, leaned down, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm practicing. You didn't think that I'm planning to have you make breakfast every morning when the baby gets here did you?"

"This is all very nice of you Ichigo," Orihime told him.

"What do you want to drink?" Ichigo asked, seeing that the others had already got something to drink.

"I'll just have orange juice," Orihime said, moving to get up. "I'll get it-"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo told her, before going back into the kitchen. Returning a minute later. Setting her glass of orange juice down beside her plate, he placed her usual two vitamins on her plate. "Time to eat."

Thirty minutes later everyone had finished eating. The breakfast turned out to be delicious, and Orihime could tell that it made Ichigo happy that the others liked it. Isshin had went upstairs to get ready for his afternoon shift at the hospital, Karin was upstairs getting ready to go out and play some soccer with her friends, and Yuzu was upstairs working on an art project. So it was just herself and Ichigo left at the table. She noticed his eyes on her, and she looked to him.

"Do you have plans later?" Ichigo asked her when she looked to him. His expression plain, but his eyes seeming a little more bright than usual.

This made Orihime laugh. "I'm six and a half months pregnant Ichigo. The only plans I have on the weekend are staying at home in my pajamas and watching movies," she replied, before smiling. "Oh, and eat food. I seem to not be able to stop doing that."

"Well you have plans now," Ichigo told her, standing up to start collecting some of the dishes from breakfast.

"And what exactly would those plans be?" Orihime asked, raising an eyebrow at the smile that played on Ichigo's face.

"I'm going to take you out. Around six thirty," he replied, pausing beside her. He leaned down and kissed her. "And that's all you're aloud to know."

Orihime's eyebrow rose a little more. Watching him move to take the dishes into the kitchen. "Wait! If you don't tell me where we are going or what we are doing, how am I supposed to know what to wear? Is it formal? Casual? Semi-formal? I'm going to need a little bit more information."

Ichigo paused at the doorway of the kitchen. "You can wear whatever you like. You can wear a dress… but you could wear jeans too. Although I'd have to say seeing you in a dress is always a treat for me." He turned away then. "But, as I said. You can wear whatever you want. Seeing you in jeans isn't exactly going to disappoint me either."

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed, laughing as he went into the kitchen. His laughter could be heard. She settled down her laughter after a moment, and rested her hands on her belly. Unable to think about anything with the grin still stretched across her face, she shook her head. Moving to stand up, she started towards the stairs.

Once in their bedroom, she closed their bedroom door, and crossed the room to her desk. Grabbing her phone, she starting dialing numbers right away. Moving to sit on her and Ichigo's bed, she leaned back against the pillows, as she dialed. Soon enough she had Tatsuki, Rukia, Mai, and Akira on the phone. She felt like she needed to talk to them all right now.

_Akira: What's up Orihime?_

_Tatsuki: It must be important if you're calling all of us._

_Mai: Is the baby alright?_

_Orihime: Yes she's fine. It's not about her._

_Rukia: Then what's it about?_

_Orihime: Well I woke up a little under an hour ago. Only to come downstairs and find out that Ichigo was cooking breakfast._

_Tatsuki: Ichigo? Cooking? Never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence._

_Orihime: He's cooked before. But, it's rare and it's usually not a big meal. _

_Akira: So what is so important about him cooking breakfast? _

_Orihime: Well, after we ate breakfast everyone had got up from the table not including the two of us. He asked me if I had plans, and then he told me he is planning on taking me out somewhere this evening._

_Mai: Sounds like you're going on a date tonight then._

_Tatsuki: Surprised he asked like that. He's usually not into the whole showing too much emotion thing._

_Orihime: (laughing) He's not that bad Tatsuki. You make it sound like he's as emotional as an ice cube._

_Tatsuki: Well the comparison isn't that far off…_

_(laughter from all the girls)_

_Mai: So did he tell you where he was planning on taking you?_

_Rukia: And do you already know what you're going to wear?_

Orihime opened her mouth to reply to them, but the sound of the bedroom door opening caught her attention. "Hold on a minute," she said into the phone, before placing her hand over the bottom half of the phone.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted, walking over to the desk he slipped on his jacket. "I need to go meet up with Chad and Uryu. I'll only be gone for around thirty minutes to an hour."

"Alright, be careful," Orihime told him, smiling when he leaned down and kissed her.

"Will do," Ichigo said, before kissing her once more. Then he turned and left.

As soon as the door closed, Orihime moved her hand from covering her phone.

_Orihime: Sorry, Ichigo walked in. Anyway, no, he wouldn't tell me where he's taking me. So I don't really have any ideas on what I should wear._

_Akira: He must have hinted to you somewhat on what type of style you should be looking at._

_Orihime: Well he did say that I could wear whatever I want. That I could wear a dress or wear jeans it didn't matter to him._

_Tatsuki: Which one did he mention first?_

_Orihime: He mentioned the dress first._

_Tatsuki: Then you need to wear a dress._

Standing up from her bed then, Orihime only moved into their closet. Turning away from her other racks of clothes that she couldn't fit into, she turned to her rack of maternity clothes. Looking at the dresses.

_Orihime: Okay, well now I have to decide what type of dress to wear. What if it's casual dress? Or formal dress?_

_Mai: First and foremost, whatever you choose you need to be comfortable in. Don't try to force yourself to wear a dress that's too tight._

_Tatsuki: It sounds to me that Ichigo mentioned the dress first. Therefore I think it's going to be in a more formal atmosphere._

_Rukia: What do you have that you can fit into that fits in that category?_

_Orihime: Well, I really kind of have just two options. One is a beige quarter sleeved dress. The top part of the dress has a lace overlay, and the skirt of the dress reaches mid-thigh._

_Mai: Is that including the size of your baby bump?_

_Orihime: Yeah, I went out and bought this dress with Tatsuki on Wednesday. I bought the other dress with her as well. That dress is a cherry red maxi dress. The skirt of the dress is sheer, and underneath that is a shorter black skirt. It goes to mid thigh. The upper part of the dress is solid fabric, although it has a sheer illusion neck line. My only problem with it is that it shows off my back, and I feel like it shows too much cleavage._

_Tatsuki: Okay, she's being so dramatic over that one small detail! It's not like she's completely revealed. The sheer illusion neck line fabric covers her, and it's only a little bit showing._

_Rukia: Well in Orihime's case her boobs are so big that just a little bit is a lot._

_Mai: And with her being pregnant it only makes them bigger._

_Orihime: (laughing) I can't help how big they are! Can we get back to talking about my dresses instead of how big my boobs are?_

_Akira: So basically you have to choose between a classy romantic dress and a more elegant sexy dress?_

_Orihime: (sighing) I hardly think I could pull off being the slightest bit sexy how I am now._

_Rukia: That's not true Orihime!_

_Akira: You're ridiculously pretty all the time! So what if you're pregnant?_

_Mai: I agree, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you lose any of your attractiveness._

_Tatsuki: Yeah, even if you were nine months pregnant, you could make all the guys turn head just by wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt._

_Orihime: (smiling) There's only one guy that I want to impress._

_Akira: Then I think that pretty much settles it. Elegant sexy dress it is._

_Orihime: Alright, thanks for helping me with that. I don't really go out like this often._

_Mai: Well have a lot of fun. I loved going out on dates with Hikari when I was pregnant. He always took me to places where he knew I was craving food from there, and it always made me so happy._

_Rukia: And tell Ichigo he needs to behave and be a gentleman._

_Orihime: I think he's fine just the way he is._

_Rukia: Okay, then Tatsuki you go call him after this and tell him he needs to be a gentleman._

_Tatsuki: (laughs) Will do. Have fun Orihime._

Orihime moved her phone away from her ear then, and then clicked end call. Walking out of the closet, she moved to the desk. Setting her phone down she sighed as her hands went to her lower back. The familiar ache already starting up again. _Maybe I should do a little bit of yoga. _She thought, remembering how the yoga session she had with Mai and the girls on Thursday actually wasn't that bad. It helped her a little bit.

Going back to the closet she changed from her pajamas into black yoga pants, and a light purple tank top. Deciding to put a grey loose off the shoulder shirt on over it. Grabbing her phone, she went downstairs and to the study. In the study there was a big rug on the ground that she was planning on using as her area to do yoga on. She connected her phone to the speakers in the room, and started a relaxing music playlist that Mai made for her.

Almost thirty minutes later, she was sitting down on the floor in butterfly position. Her hands resting on her belly as she did deep relaxing breaths. Having been so focused she didn't notice when the door to the study opened. So when she all of a sudden felt pressure on her lips, her eyes opened slightly surprised. _Ichigo. _She thought, before getting used to the kiss. Reaching her hands up to rest gently on the sides of his neck, they continued their kiss for another moment. "You weren't gone all that long."

"I wasn't planning on staying too long. I just needed to talk to them for a minute," Ichigo told her, sitting down on the ground, before his hands went to rest on her waist. "I was only gone for barely forty five minutes." After he stopped talking, he leaned back to her and kissed her.

Enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers, Orihime smiled into the kiss. However after a moment passed, she pulled back. "You're distracting me. I'm supposed to be relaxing right now."

"I can help you relax," Ichigo told her, his hands not moving from where they rested on her waist. Smiling at the sight of the smile on her face, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her again.

Shaking her head as she pulled back again, Orihime took both of his hands off her waist as she laughed lightly. "Yes, you can help me relax. But, if you keep kissing me like that, it's not exactly going to help me _relax._"

Smirking at this, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'll leave you alone," he told her, moving to stand up. He paused once he reached the doorway. He looked back at to see that she had been watching him. His smirk got bigger when he noticed her looking away with a blush on her cheeks. Chuckling, he turned and left the room.

**A few hours later, five o'clock**

Getting out of the shower, Orihime dried off before grabbing her purple robe from the hook on the back of the door. Slipping it on, she tied it closed in the front before walking back to her and Ichigo's room. She grabbed her makeup bag and her bag of hair products before leaving the room. This time heading to the bathroom Yuzu and Karin share. As she had already asked them if it'd be alright if she used their bathroom since Ichigo was going to be taking a shower in the one that they normally used.

Getting in the bathroom she clipped up her damp hair to get it away from her face. Pulling out her makeup she smiled. _I'm already feeling that nervous bubbly feeling. I like it._ She thought, starting to apply her foundation. The whole process of putting on her makeup took only around twenty five minutes. She had decided on doing a light grey shadow over her eyelids. Then fading a darker grey from the middle of her crease to the outer corner of her eyes. She had a little bit of black eye shadow blended in the outer corners. Along with mascara and light eye liner.

Doing her hair was a little bit longer process than her makeup. It took her nearly forty five minutes to curl her hair. She had curled the lower half of her hair in loose curls. That way it looked less put together and more light and natural looking. Checking her phone for the time, she had twenty more minutes until it would be six thirty. Collecting her stuff, she left the bathroom, and walked back to her and Ichigo's room. Putting her stuff away, she moved to the closet to get her dress.

Taking off her robe, she hung it up before grabbing the dress. Unzipping the zipper on the back of the dress, she then slipped the dress on over her head. Reaching the zipper to zip it back up proved to be a little difficult, but she just barely managed it. Adjusting the dress a little on herself before picking out her accessories. Deciding on a long silver chain necklace with a hollow silver heart on it. She then put in little silver heart dangling earrings. _I think that's enough accessories. I don't want too much._

Grabbing a pair of white heels that were three inches, but comfortable for her to walk in. As well as nice light wash jeans jacket since it would be cold out. Leaving her jacket off she walked back into the bedroom. Slipping her phone in her small white Chanel purse, before going to the small vanity table in the room. Grabbing her vanilla hazelnut perfume she sprayed a little on, and reapplied her light red lipstick. Sighing then, she stepped back and looked at her appearance in the full length mirror.

Her makeup was more than she usually would do, however it was still light. It worked well with her elegant look, and the red lipstick helped with the more sexy side of the dress. The dress fit her well, and showed off her baby bump. _But, it also shows off other areas. _She thought, looking out how the sheer skirt of the dress showed off her legs, as well as the top showed off her chest a little bit. Sighing, she only picked up her jacket and purse before leaving the bedroom. _I need to leave before I change my mind about this dress._

Walking downstairs she realized she was holding her breath and had to force herself to breath. _Why do I feel so nervous? It's just Ichigo. I see him everyday. I sleep in the same bed as him for crying out loud! _She thought as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. When she stopped at the bottom her eyes went to the couches. All members of the Kurosaki family were down there, and it seemed that all of their eyes went to her when she walked downstairs.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of her, before he moved to stand up from the couch he was standing on. Walking around the couch to Orihime, a smile appeared on his face. "You look beautiful," he told her, before stopping in front of her. The smile on his face remaining. Leaning down a little he kissed her.

"And you look very handsome," Orihime said after they broke the kiss, smiling herself as her eyes looked at him. He was wearing a white long sleeved button up dress shirt, tucked into dark grey dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black belt.

"I guess we should go ahead and get going," Ichigo said, moving to take her jacket from her.

Orihime only set her purse on the table, and let Ichigo help her put on her jacket. Her eyes going to Isshin and the girls. "You wouldn't happen to know where he's taking me would you? He's not telling me."

This made Isshin laugh. "Can't say. You'll enjoy yourself though."

"Dang," Orihime said, a smile on her face.

"You're dress looks really pretty Orihime," Yuzu said.

"Isn't that the one you bought Wednesday?" Karin asked.

"Thanks Yuzu," Orihime said, before her eyes went to Karin. "And yes Karin, I bought this along with the others clothes I got."

Once Ichigo had put on his black dress jacket, he took Orihime's hand as they walked to the door. "We'll see you later," he told his family, as he opened the front door to let Orihime walk through first.

"Behave you two!" Isshin called out, before his son could fully close the door. A grin on his face. _He's treating her well like a gentleman should. I have no doubts that he'll be a great father to their baby._

**Around thirty minutes later, their reservation was at seven**

Around six fifty five they arrived at this fancy restaurant that as soon as Orihime saw it her eyes widened. She had heard about the restaurant before and knew that it was certainly not cheap. "Ichigo, this place is extremely expensive."

"I know," was all Ichigo said. A smile on his face, as he pulled the car into the valet lane in the parking lot. Putting the car in park in front of the restaurant, he got out, and walked over to Orihime's side. Opening the door for her, he offered her his hand to help her out of the car. After she got out, he closed her door and turned to the valet. Passing over the keys along with money for a tip, before he took Orihime's hand and started towards the doors of the restaurant.

When they reached the door, Ichigo opened the door for her which made Orihime smile. "Thanks," she told him, before walking in the restaurant. It wasn't really unusual for Ichigo to open doors for her as he had always done that for her. But, it still brought a smile on her face each time he did.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked, a smile on her face.

"It's under Kurosaki," Ichigo replied.

The hostess checked her list before nodding. "Alright, follow me," she said, before grabbing two menus she then led them in the direction of their table. Which turned out to be a booth. Once they were seated the hostess left and waiter appeared seconds later. Asking what they wanted to drink, before he left to get their drinks.

When the waiter left, Orihime looked around the restaurant a little bit. Her eyes running over everything from the white silk table cloths to the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "This place is so fancy looking. I'm not really used to this."

"Neither am I," Ichigo said, laughing as he watched her looking around.

Looking back at Ichigo Orihime smiled, resting her hands on her belly as she leaned back against the back of the booth a little. "So what is exactly is the reason for this date? I'm just curious."

"Well we didn't really get to celebrate Valentines day last Sunday. So I figured that this could be our kind of makeup dinner for that," Ichigo explained.

"You didn't have to do this," Orihime told him, although her smile seemed to grow on her face at his words. "I would have been equally happy if you wanted to just stay at home all day in our pajamas watching movies."

Laughing, Ichigo reached across the table to take one of Orihime's hands. "I know you would. We can do that tomorrow," he told her, still chuckling a little. "I really just wanted to take you out and treat you to a nice dinner. We don't really do this often, and I thought it'd be nice."

"Well I really appreciate all of this," Orihime told him, her smile still on her face.

The waiter came back with their drinks then. "Now are you two ready to order?"

Orihime only let go of Ichigo's hand to pick up the menu. Opening it her eyes widened slightly. Looking at everything on the menu, she had no idea what she wanted.

Ichigo noticed her look, and looked at the waiter. "Can we have a few more minutes?"

The waiter nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Looking at the menu Orihime only sighed and looked down at her belly. One hand going to rest on it. "Why can't you help me out a little bit here? I have no clue what I want and it doesn't appear like you want anything specific."

Ichigo laughed at the sight of her talking to her baby bump. "She's not having you crave anything? That's almost unheard of."

"Yeah. I mean I'm usually craving something at all hours of the day. But, for some reason not right now," Orihime said, her hand leaving her belly to go back to holding the menu. "Guess I'll just have to choose on my own."

"Good luck," Ichigo told her, smiling at her. His eyes went down to his own menu for a moment, and he started looking himself.

**After dinner, leaving the restaurant**

"Here you go Mr. Kurosaki," the waiter said, handing Ichigo the receipt and his debit card. "You two have a great evening."

"Thank you," Orihime said for the both of them, as Ichigo put his card back in his wallet. After the waiter walked away, Orihime moved and pushed herself to standing up. Dinner was delicious. They both decided to have the steak. She had hers with a small salad and a baked potato. Ichigo had his with a baked potato and mushroom and onions on the side. She ended up craving some jalapeños when they brought the food out, so she asked if they'd bring out a small cup of sliced jalapeños for her to put in her salad and on her baked potato.

Ichigo stood up, and took her hand when he did. They walked out of the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk. Waiting for the valet to bring the car around. Orihime let go of Ichigo's hand to loop her arm through his before resting her head on his shoulder. "I had such a nice time. I really enjoyed myself."

"I did too. It was nice," Ichigo started, pausing as he noticed the car being drove over. "With it being just the two of us that is."

Nodding her head, Orihime smiled. "I agree. We hardly ever have time where it's just the two of us like this."

"We should do it more often," Ichigo told her, the valet driver parked the car in front of them, before getting out. Orihime let go of his arm, and he moved forward and opened her car door for her. Once she was in the car, he walked around to the driver's side after tipping the valet driver.

Ichigo got the car started, and started driving to leave the parking lot. Orihime smiled as she looked out the window. _I agree Ichigo. _She thought to herself, her smile widening a bit. _We should spend more time together just the two of us. I might just have the perfect opportunity to make that happen. _

**Around thirty minutes later, ten o'clock**

Pulling into the driveway, Orihime yawned as Ichigo parked the car, and turned it off. Taking her seatbelt off, she opened her car door, and pushed herself out of the seat to standing up. The porch light was left on for them so they could see when going up to the porch. Walking inside, a lamp was left on for them as well, but the other members of the Kurosaki family appeared to be upstairs.

While Ichigo moved to lock the front door and turn off the porch light. Orihime sat on one of the couches and immediately took off her shoes. They may have been the only pair of heels she had that didn't hurt her feet that much, they still made her feet a little sore after wearing them.

Eventually after Orihime had gone to the bathroom, took off her makeup, and brushed her teeth, she walked into her and Ichigo's room. Ready to get her dress off and into some comfy pajamas. Slipping off her jacket, she hung it up, before going into her closet to take off her dress. However when it came to reaching the zipper, she wasn't having the best of luck. She heard Ichigo walk in. "Ichigo?"

Hearing his footsteps as he walked to the closet, Ichigo appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Would you mind getting this zipper?" Orihime asked, a hand propped on her hip. "I can't really reach it."

Ichigo looked at the back of Orihime's dress for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah sure," he said, walking into the closet. Already dressed in his pajama pants and no shirt.

Orihime scooped up her long hair into one hand, and moved it over one shoulder so it was out of the way. Feeling the pressure of his hands on her back made her smile lightly, as she felt the dress get a little looser as he unzipped the zipper.

It was quiet as he did that, and when he finished he dropped his hands to his sides. "Done," he told her.

Turning around to face him then, Orihime kept one hand on the front of her dress to make sure it stayed in place. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ichigo replied, before his eyes traveled over her. When she had turned around she had moved a little closer to him. He reached forward and tilted her chin a little bit upwards before kissing her. Feeling her kiss him back almost immediately his other hand went around her to pull her closer.

When they broke their kiss, Orihime opened her eyes to look back into his. A smile playing at her lips. "It's getting late. I need to change. We really need to get in bed."

"I agree," Ichigo said, still not moving.

Smiling, Orihime didn't bother holding the front of her dress anymore, as she just let her hands slip over his shoulders. She leaned forward this time, and kissed him. Her smile still remaining on her face as she did. Feeling his hands at her waist, she felt happy. _The perfect ending for a perfect night._

**The next day, around five in the morning**

Orihime opened her eyes feeling slightly surprised when she noticed that it was dark in the room. Gently easing herself away from Ichigo, who's arm had been wrapped around her. She sat up and looked at the clock. It read that it was five o'clock in the morning. _What am I doing up so early? _She thought before she felt her stomach rumble a little. _Okay, well being hungry pretty much explains it. _

She pushed the covers off her, before she stood up. Turning to pull the covers back up to make sure Ichigo wouldn't get cold. She had shivered a little herself now that she was out from under the covers. After she and Ichigo kissed last night, she had changed into a nightgown as the air to her felt rather hot. _Although, I'm starting to think that's not really why I was feeling so hot. _She thought, before smiling.

Hearing her stomach rumble again, Orihime only sighed and moved to their closet. Slipping on a pair of grey sweatpants, she pulled off her nightgown then, before slipping on a long sleeved purple pajama top. After she left her and Ichigo's room, she started down the dark hallway to the stairs. Using the light on her phone to guide her. Once she was downstairs in the kitchen, she flipped on the light switch. Blinking a few times at the bright kitchen light. Moving to the refrigerator she opened the door with one hand, and the other moved to rest on her belly. "What do you want right now baby girl?"

Her eyes moved around the refrigerator and paused when they landed on the jar of pickles. Her stomach rumbled again as she thought about the pickles, and she only sighed and grabbed the jar. "Pickles it is," she said aloud, as she shut the refrigerator door. Deciding on put on a tea kettle to boil water for some tea, she did that before she left the kitchen. She moved to the table, and sat down. Pulling her phone out of the pocket in her sweatpants, she set it down on the table.

Opening the jar of pickles the smell of them immediately made her mouth water. "Yep, these are definitely what I'm craving," she said, grabbing a pickle from the jar she bit into it, and hummed with satisfaction. She unlocked her phone, and got on the internet. Planning to see what news would be out on social media. She had only sat there for a few minutes before beginning to feel chilly despite having on sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

Finishing off the pickle in her hand, Orihime stood up and moved to the stairs. Walking up them and back into her and Ichigo's room, she moved to the closet. Planning on grabbing they grey jacket of Ichigo's she liked.

"Orihime?"

Hearing Ichigo say her name, Orihime turned her head. Letting her eyes adjust a little, she could see that he was awake. "Yes?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Ichigo asked, having noticed the time on the clock. He moved to sit up, as he yawned. "It's a little past five in the morning."

"I know," Orihime said, turning and going into their closet. She grabbed the jacket before walking back into their room. Slipping on the jacket over her shoulders she zipped it up halfway.

"Wait," Ichigo said, as she had turned to go to their door. Pushing the covers off of himself, he moved to stand up. "Where are you going?" He asked her. Grabbing a shirt from the closet, he slipped it on as he followed her out of their room.

"I'm not going anywhere," Orihime told him, getting to the stairs, she put a hand on the railing as she went down them.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Ichigo only raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you dressed?"

Hearing him start to follow her down the stairs Orihime only chuckled. "I'm in sweatpants, a long sleeved night shirt, and your jacket. That doesn't really get to count as being dressed," she told him, stopping by the table she took another pickle from the jar before walking to the kitchen at the whistle sound coming from the tea kettle.

Ichigo looked at the table to see the jar of pickles, he continued following her to the kitchen. "Morning craving?"

"Yeah," Orihime said, turning off the stove top, she put the rest of the pickle in her mouth. As she chewed she wiped her hands on a towel before moving to grab a glass from the cupboard. "I think that's why I woke up so early."

"It certainly is rare to see you up this early that's for sure," Ichigo said, crossing his arms as he leaned against one of counters on the opposite side of the kitchen from where she was. "On a Sunday for that matter."

Smiling, Orihime carefully poured the water from the tea kettle into the cup. Deciding to have some nice apple cinnamon tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks," Ichigo said, shaking his head. He yawned.

Orihime set the tea kettle back on the stove top, before turning to face Ichigo. "You don't have to stay up just because I'm awake."

"I don't mind," Ichigo said, not moving from where he was. He watched as she walked out of the kitchen, and returned with the pickle jar in hands. She had set it on the counter, ate one more pickle before screwing the lid back on. "How about we just stay in today? Have that nothing but lounging around and watching movies kind of day? My dad's taking Yuzu and Karin out around noon and they won't be back until tonight."

Opening the refrigerator Orihime nodded. "Alright. That sounds like fun."

Turning to the food pantry, Ichigo opened the door. "Okay, fruit loops or lucky charms?" He asked, pulling out the two boxes of cereal.

"Lucky charms," Orihime replied with a smile. She set the jar of pickles down, and reached in for the milk.

"You can never go wrong with lucky charms," Ichigo said with a laugh, putting the box of fruit loops back in the pantry, before going to get the bowls. "I'll fix the cereal if you want to go find a movie to watch."

"Okay," Orihime said, setting the carton of milk on the countertop beside her cup of hot tea. _Sitting on the couch, snuggling with Ichigo, and watching movies. This is my perfect Sunday._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved writing in a date for them finally! I mean they've had kind of dates in past chapters, but this one was a really big date. I loved it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Those of you who want to put your input on the new story ideas for my next story I'm going to write, be sure to visit my blog (ruby1235fanfiction. Blogspot. com)(no spaces). I have a poll on there for what type of story you would want to see from me next.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	29. Ichigo's Party

**A/N: IMPORTANT! READ THIS! I know that Ichigo's birthday is not really on the day I am saying it is! But, for this story it just worked out better to have his birthday at this time! So just wanted to clear that up before uploading! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

"_You can never go wrong with lucky charms," Ichigo said with a laugh, putting the box of fruit loops back in the pantry, before going to get the bowls. "I'll fix the cereal if you want to go find a movie to watch."_

"_Okay," Orihime said, setting the carton of milk on the countertop beside her cup of hot tea. __Sitting on the couch, snuggling with Ichigo, and watching movies. This is my perfect Sunday._

* * *

><p><strong>A couple days later, Tuesday, 23<strong>**rd**** of February**

"I didn't realize we had this much art supplies," Ichigo said, flipping on the light switch as it was starting to get a little dark outside. It was only six thirty in the evening, but there were some storm clouds outside that made it darker than usual. Spread out all over the table they usually ate at was all kinds of paint, crayons, colored pencils, markers, and more. They had their portfolio's from their Photography class on the table as well as two poster boards.

"Well more than half of this is Yuzu's. I asked her if we could borrow her art supplies since this is for a project," Orihime explained, sitting down in a chair in front of her poster, she grabbed her portfolio and opened it. "The rest is my stuff that I have for my art class."

"This is still a lot of stuff," Ichigo said, sitting down in front of his own poster board to grab his own portfolio. He was across the table from Orihime. "This seems like too much for just a simple photography project."

"Simple or not, this is the last grade we are getting in Photography before the break. Our photography teacher was clear when she said that this was going to count as our test grade instead of us actually having to take a test," Orihime told him. Pulling out the rubric for the project, her eyes moved back to Ichigo. "It's important we do good on it."

Ichigo looked at the art supplies that covered the table, before shaking his head. "Still seems like a lot."

The project the teacher assigned was to take ten pictures of whatever topic they were given, put them on a poster board, and decorate the poster. It was an easy project, but that was just because the Photography teacher was rather laid back. She knew that all the students were having big tests on Friday in their other classes, so she was trying to make it easy for them by giving a project instead of a test.

Orihime's theme was nature in the city. So basically she had to have ten pictures of nature growing in the city area. Which wasn't all that difficult. Ichigo's theme was different types of landscapes. His was a little bit more work, and Orihime had went with him around the city yesterday to get pictures for his.

They worked in silence for a good little while. Just kind of setting up what they wanted to do. Orihime caught herself looking over at Ichigo's poster a few times. He was concentrating on writing his theme's title across the top of the poster. It looked good too, and he was even fitting it in with the theme of his poster. When she noticed he looked up and caught her watching him, she smiled. "That looks really good."

"It's okay," Ichigo said, looking down at the finished rough draft of the title. He put his pencil down in place for a black marker to trace over what he had done. "It's not the best I can do."

"Well I think it looks great. I never knew you were so artistic," Orihime said, putting her own pencil down to reach for some of the paint. "You could have took Art class with me and Rukia instead of taking Culinary that period."

"It's not really my thing to draw," Ichigo admitted to her, his eyes glancing up from his poster to see Orihime's eyes narrowing when she opened one of the paint bottles. "What?"

"This paint is not going to work for me," Orihime replied, snapping the lid back on the paint. She put the paint back and grabbed the colored pencils instead.

"What's wrong with it?" Ichigo asked, finishing tracing the title on his poster. He snapped the cap back on the marker.

"Nothing's wrong with it," Orihime said, pulling the colored pencils out of the box, she set them on the table so Ichigo could use them too. Taking the light green colored pencil she started to color in the bubble letters she had done for the title on her poster. "It's the smell that bothers me. It's too strong."

Ichigo only reached over to the paint and picked it up. Opening it, he smelled it. "It doesn't seem that bad."

"Yes it is," Orihime said, scrunching her nose a little. "Will you close that please? I can smell it from over here."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo closed the paint, and put it back where it had been on the table. Taking a red colored pencil, he started on his title. "I'm guessing it's just you being sensitive to smells."

"I agree considering I think it still smells like that paint even though you closed it already," Orihime agreed with a sigh. Finishing with the light green she put it down, and took the dark green colored pencil to outline and shade her bubble letters.

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention. Both Orihime and Ichigo looked over just as Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin walked through the door. Karin with her hair up and dressed in her soccer practice clothes, Yuzu still with her smock from painting at the art studio, and Isshin holding two big white paper bags.

"Hey!" Yuzu greeted cheerfully as she skipped inside. "Oh, these pictures are pretty," she said, admiring the pictures both Ichigo and Orihime had laid out on the table.

"We got Thai takeout," Karin informed them, dropping her practice bag and book bag by the couch.

Orihime smelled the air and the smell of the Thai food overpowered the smell of paint, and it made her smile. "Finally something to mask the smell of that paint."

"Sensitivity to smell, huh?" Isshin questioned walking closer to the table. His eyes going over all the art supplies. "I guess it's good we got takeout. Considering our table is currently an art project."

That made Ichigo and Orihime laugh. Orihime set her colored pencil down, and moved to stand up. "I'll go get our food if you'll clear a place at the table for us to eat," she told Ichigo.

"Okay," Ichigo said, moving a few things from the table top he smirked. "Oh yeah, this is what the table looks like. I almost forgot with how much stuff we have on here."

"Ha ha," Orihime said, a smile on her face. "You're so funny."

"I try," Ichigo laughed.

Orihime followed Isshin into the kitchen. When she stopped by the stove where he was pulling stuff out of the bag, her eyes glanced back towards the table outside of the kitchen. Seeing Ichigo was talking to Yuzu about something, she only looked to Isshin. "So Ichigo's birthday is this coming up Saturday. Tatsuki's helping me set up for his birthday party for Friday night."

Isshin nodded. "I already cleared it with Karin and Yuzu. Karin's soccer game is an away game so Yuzu and I will be driving out to go see her game. Then we'll probably grab something to eat afterwards. We'll be home rather late."

"Okay," Orihime said, crossing her arms over her belly, as she leaned against the countertop. "Now as for Saturday. If you have some free time after dinner tonight, I would like to discuss some things that need to be prepared for."

Isshin turned and handed Orihime both hers and Ichigo's food. "That's fine. We can wait until Ichigo gets in the shower so he won't be able to hear us."

Nodding her head, Orihime turned and left the kitchen to go back to the table. Her mind switching from thoughts about Ichigo's birthday to the food in her hands at the delicious smell coming from it.

**A couple days later, Thursday**

Getting in the car, Orihime moved to turn on the heater as soon as Ichigo turned on the car. "It's freezing outside," she said, a shiver going down her spine as she put on her seatbelt.

"Yeah it is. Good thing we're going to the library to study and not somewhere like the park," Ichigo put on his seatbelt, and started to back out of the parking spot. During lunch they had made plans with the others to get together at the library to get a little bit of studying done since they had a bunch of tests tomorrow. So that's where they were headed now. Although it would probably take a little longer than usual as the parking lot was full of students trying to leave.

It took around twenty minutes to get to the library instead of the usual ten minutes. When they parked Orihime unbuckled her seatbelt, and placed a hand on the handle. Ichigo had noticed she wasn't opening the door, and he looked to her face. "Why aren't you opening the door?"

"I'm preparing myself to be blasted by the cold wind," Orihime said in reply. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, and already felt the cold air hitting her face. Grabbing her school bag, she got out of the car and shut the door. Instantly crossing her arms to try and keep a little bit warmer.

Ichigo only laughed as he walked towards the front of the car to meet Orihime. He only rested his hands on her shoulders and guided her in the direction of the doors to the library. "Maybe we should start keeping an extra jacket in the car for you."

"I wish we would have thought of that sooner," Orihime said, going through the doorway after Ichigo opened the door for her. Once he closed the door and they walked a little further into the library she began to warm up a little bit.

"The others are over there," Ichigo said to Orihime, pointing out their friends at a big table at the far end of the library. He took her hand as they started walking over.

"Hey," Orihime greeted the others as she and Ichigo got close to the table.

"What took you so long?" Tatsuki asked.

"The traffic in the school's parking lot," Ichigo explained. "I don't know how you all managed to get out so quickly." He moved to sit down after putting his school bag down. He pulled out the math study packet the math teacher had passed out that day. His eyes went to Orihime. "You said you wanted a little bit of help with this right?"

Nodding, Orihime set her bag down in her chair. "Yeah, I'm going to go to the bathroom, and look for a book real fast," she said, before turning to leave to go find the bathroom. Once she finished, she walked out, and towards the bookshelves. She walked down one aisle of books, before turning to move onto the next. Only to find herself face to face with Toshiro. She jumped a little in surprise.

"Did I surprise you?" Toshiro asked her.

"Yes you did," Orihime told him, before smoothing down her shirt over her belly. "Could you cut back on scaring me every time we see each other?" She asked him. Moving to walk around him to start down the next aisle of books.

"Well, I could _try _to," Toshiro told her, as he turned to follow her.

It was quiet for a moment as Orihime paused to look at the books on the shelves. Not finding what she was looking for, she just moved on. "So why exactly are you guys here? I mean it doesn't really matter if you guys pass the tests tomorrow."

"You're here," was what Toshiro said in reply. Turning down the next aisle of books after her. "So we're here."

"That doesn't make any sense," Orihime mumbled. Pausing again as she looked at the bookshelves closer.

"We're here to watch you," Toshiro explained, watching her as she had moved to continue walking. However after he spoke she had stopped.

Turning to face Toshiro, Orihime propped her hands on her hips, a smile on her face. "I don't think that's the reason. I think that even though you don't want to admit it, you actually like spending time with me, and that we're friends."

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Who says I wouldn't admit that?"

Hearing this made Orihime laugh. However her laughter was cut short when the librarian's voice was heard. "Be quiet!"

Turning towards the bookshelf, Orihime took the book she had been looking for off the shelf. She smiled as she looked back in the direction of Toshiro who was smirking at her. "So since we're established friends now, does that mean I can tell other people that I've actually seen you smile?"

This made Toshiro laugh. Orihime joined in on the laughter as well. The two only laughed for barely ten seconds when the sound of the librarians quick footsteps were heard. She appeared at the end of the aisle, her hands propped on her hips. "Be quiet! This is your last warning!"

"Sorry," Orihime managed to get out, trying to control her laughter. It was easy for Toshiro to control his laughter into just a smirk on his face. She-on the other hand-had a harder time controlling herself. She had to put a hand over her mouth as she giggled occasionally as they walked back over to their friends table. She took a few deep breaths as she sat down, and that seemed to subdue her want to laugh.

"Was that you two who she was talking to?" Uryu questioned as Orihime settled down in her seat.

Nodding her head, Orihime set the book down on the table, before she moved to grab her math folder from inside her book bag. "Yeah it was us."

"That's hard to believe," Renji said, leaning back in his chair. Not bothering on even pretending to study. "Toshiro doesn't laugh."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro corrected Renji, his eyes closed, as his vein throbbed at his forehead. "And it's not that unbelievable."

"I'm starving," Akira changed the subject after a moment of awkward silence.

"Me too," Orihime agreed, looking down at the math packet she just retrieved from her math folder. Hardly able to focus on all the numbers as she was more focused on a few kicks she was getting in her stomach.

"We've only been here barely ten minutes," Ichigo said, his eyes going from Akira to Orihime.

Orihime only crossed her arms as she looked back at Ichigo. "I'm pregnant Ichigo. I'm always hungry."

"And I'm already bored," Akira said, leaning back in her chair as she stretched. "Studying isn't really something I like to do."

"How about we stay here for another couple hours? Then we can go grab something to eat afterwards," Rukia suggested, her eyes connecting with the other shinigami to check with them if they wanted to go.

"That sounds good to me," Akira agreed.

Orihime looked to her side to meet Ichigo's eyes. "Does that sound good?"

Ichigo nodded, before looking to Chad and Uryu. "You two in?"

Chad nodded. Uryu pushed his glasses up on his nose a little before nodding as well. "Sure."

Rukia turned to look at Mai then. "What about you Mai?"

"I'll text Hikari and see how Emi is doing. If she's fine, then I don't see why not," Mai replied, already pulling out her phone.

"Then it's settled," Rukia said. "We'll figure out where we want to eat later."

Orihime looked back to Ichigo then. "Now will you teach me how to do these math problems?"

"Teach you?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said you only needed a little bit of help."

"I do," Orihime told him, a smile on her face. "I need a little bit of help learning how to do these."

Chuckling softly, Ichigo only shook his head. "We might end up being here for more than a couple hours."

**A few hours later, six thirty**

After studying for a couple hours, they all left the library. Deciding on going to a small diner to eat dinner at. When they finished eating it was around six thirty. Saying goodbye to their friends Orihime and Ichigo left. Deciding to walk down the block to get some frozen yogurt, as Orihime had announced she was craving it. Once inside Orihime already knew what she was going to get without having to look. She let her cravings take over.

Deciding on getting red velvet frozen yogurt, white chocolate chips, and gummy bears. She laughed when she noticed Ichigo's look at her getting gummy bears. "Don't judge me. I can't control what I crave."

Laughing Ichigo only shook his head. "I'm not judging. I promise," he told her. He got peanut butter frozen yogurt he put cookie dough bites and crushed oreos on top of his. After paying for both of their frozen yogurt's they decided to sit down inside as it was cold outside and eating frozen yogurt wouldn't make them any warmer.

After taking her first bite, Orihime hummed with satisfaction. "This is delicious," she said, her eyes going to Ichigo. "Want to try it?"

"I'll take your word for it," Ichigo told her with a laugh.

Taking another spoonful from her frozen yogurt, Orihime looked across the table at Ichigo. "You can't make any plans for tomorrow after school."

Swallowing the bit of frozen yogurt he had in his mouth, Ichigo smirked. "If this is your way of making sure that I would be surprised for the surprise birthday party you're planning me, then don't bother."

"Dang it," Orihime said, laughing a little. "How did you find out?"

Ichigo ate another spoonful of yogurt before replying. "I know you really well. I can tell when you're trying to hide something from me, and it didn't take much to put two and two together."

"Well since it's not really a surprise anymore you wouldn't mind coming with me to go buy some food for the party would you?" Orihime asked, a small smile on her face.

Laughing at that, Ichigo got another spoonful of yogurt. "Buying food for my own party," he said, laughing again at the thought. "I'd be happy to go with you."

**An hour later**

Leaving the bathroom to walk into her and Ichigo's room, Orihime continued trying to dry her hair a little bit more with her towel. They had got home almost twenty minutes ago, and she had got in the shower. So now she felt refreshed and clean. Pulling off her towel, Orihime went to the closet to get her pajamas. She put on some white and grey striped pajama pants and a loose grey shirt.

When she pulled her shirt on she let her hands rest on her belly at a few kicks she felt. One getting her ribs, she smiled despite the slight pain she felt. _You're going to be strong like your dad. _She thought, before leaving the closet. Grabbing her phone from the desk, she left the room to go downstairs. Since it was only around seven forty five both she and Ichigo had decided to try and get a little bit more studying done. So she wasn't surprised to find a mixture of both her textbooks and Ichigo's on the coffee table.

Walking around one of the couches she picked up her History textbook, and moved to sit on the couch beside Ichigo. "I see you're getting a lot of studying done," she told him, as her eyes went to him. He had his History textbook open in his hands, but his head was back against the couch. His eyes shut.

"I feel like I've read this information over a hundred times," was Ichigo's reply. Still not opening his eyes.

"You have four other classes to study for since you don't have to test in P.E or Photography," Isshin said, his eyes leaving the TV screen to look to his son. "Why don't you just study for a different class?"

"Because I've studied for the other tests too many times already," Ichigo replied.

After checking the page number from Ichigo's textbook, Orihime opened her History textbook to the chapter they would be testing on tomorrow in class. "Well at least you feel confident that you know all this information. I'm still trying to remember what the chapter we're learning about is even called."

"I'm glad our teachers don't try making us do all of our tests on the last day before break," Karin said, eyeing the amount of textbooks on the table. Her hand was on the remote, planning on changing the channel as a new show started that was about some artist.

"Hey I like this show!" Yuzu told Karin before her sister could change it.

Karin just sighed and dropped the remote on the couch. Leaning back on the couch she looked back to the textbooks on the table. "That just makes me not want to go to high school." Her eyes went to her dad then. "Do I have to go to-"

"Going to high school is not optional," Isshin interrupted Karin before she could ask, a smile on his face.

It was quiet after that, Orihime studying over some important parts in the chapter. Finding herself feeling rather bored with it when she had started reading through the chapter a second time. She had been feeling her baby move around and kick as she sat there, so when she all of a sudden felt a slight jerking movement inside of her that caught her off guard. Setting her textbook on the coffee table as she sat up rather quickly, her knee knocked against Ichigo's catching his attention.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Orihime sitting up rather stiffly, her hands at her belly. Almost immediately, Ichigo moved one hand to resting on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Orihime said, feeling the jerking movement some more. "Something feels weird."

Isshin looked over to Orihime, switching to doctor mode. "What feels weird?"

"Inside of me does," Orihime replied. "She's moving just fine, I just started feeling a small jerking movement all of a sudden."

"She probably just has the hiccups," Isshin said, his eyes on Orihime's rounded belly.

Orihime only looked down at her baby bump, she leaned back against the couch again. "I didn't know she could have the hiccups," she said, her hands remained on her belly. She watched it for a moment before noticing she could see her belly move whenever her baby hiccupped. "You can see my belly move when she hiccups."

Ichigo's eyes went to look at Orihime's belly. He watched it for a moment, noticing her belly move each time Orihime breathed, but finally he noticed her belly move suddenly. "That's cool. I didn't know she could have the hiccups either." He closed his textbook, before reaching over and resting a hand beside Orihime's on her belly. Feeling each hiccup made him smile.

Watching her belly for another minute, Orihime laughed lightly. "It actually kind of tickles when she hiccups," she said, laughing more. Continuing to watch and feel her baby hiccup.

**The next day, Friday, February 26th**

Walking out of seventh period, Orihime sighed heavily as she and Ichigo walked down the stairs to the second floor where her locker was. They had left class a little after everyone else so they wouldn't have to deal with the crowd of students celebrating that school was finally out in the hall. Their Photography teacher passed out everyone's progress reports before they left, and Orihime wasn't planning on opening hers.

Ichigo had opened his as they were walking to her locker. His eyes glanced over to see Orihime still holding hers in it's closed envelope in her hand. "Why aren't you going to open yours?"

Orihime spun the dial on her locker, and opened it. "Because, I'm dreading looking at my grades."

"Hey," Tatsuki greeted, showing up beside Ichigo, and punching him in the shoulder. "Excited for your party tonight?"

"Wasn't that supposed to be a secret?" Rukia asked, raising eyebrow.

Orihime turned her head to look at Rukia. "Not anymore."

"Why? Who told?" Akira asked.

"Apparently I did," Orihime said, turning back to put some of her textbooks into her locker. "He can somehow read my mind."

"I don't really have to read your mind to know," Ichigo corrected, smiling at her. Before he felt Tatsuki take his progress report form his hands. "Hey!"

"Not bad Ichigo," Tatsuki said, turning away from Ichigo when he tried grabbing his progress report back. "You're actually not as dumb as I thought."

Managing to grab his progress report back, Ichigo only shoved it in his bag. "Thanks a lot Tatsuki."

Tatsuki grinned at Ichigo, before she looked over to Orihime. "What about your grades Orihime?"

"Where's Mai at?" Orihime asked, changing the subject quickly. "She left Photography early."

"She had to go and pick Emi up from daycare," Akira replied, before crossing her arms. "Now why are you avoiding talking about your grades?"

Sighing, Orihime turned her head to look at the others. Holding up her envelope. "Because I haven't even opened them, and I don't really want to."

"Why would you of all people not want to know what grades you have?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm sure you didn't do bad," Uryu told her.

"I'm not so sure of that," Orihime said, sighing before she handed Ichigo her envelope. "Why don't you open them? That way I can't immediately start crying at how bad my grades are." She leaned her head up against her locker, waiting for Ichigo to open the envelope.

When he did get it open, he looked at her grades, before looking to Orihime with a raised eyebrow. "Orihime your grades are fine. You have nothing to worry about."

That made Orihime turn back to face Ichigo. She took the paper from his hands, and looked at her grades herself. Although her reaction wasn't what the others were expecting. She groaned and turned to finish putting her textbooks in her locker. "This isn't fine. This is horrible. I have a B."

Tatsuki took the progress report from Orihime's hand, and looked at it. "It's only one B Orihime, and it's an 89. All the rest of your grades are high A's."

"I know, it's horrible," Orihime said, closing her locker door. "I might as well just go ahead and drop out of school now. There's no way I can let myself graduate having a B."

Akira only raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you being a little overdramatic?"

"No, this is serious. What will happen when I give birth and have to miss weeks of school? I'll fail all of my finals," Orihime said, worry clear in her voice. Her face showing her anxiety.

"Orihime, I promise you that you're not going to fail any of your finals," Ichigo told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders then. "You are very intelligent, and the only reason why you have that B is because of having missed school the week before last. I'm sure when the teacher puts in the assignments you missed it'll be up to an A."

"I hope so," Orihime said with a sigh. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she got it out. A message from Ichigo's father saying that he wouldn't be coming home, and that he was going straight to pick Yuzu up before going to Karin's soccer game. That made Orihime's eyes widen when she realized the time. "I have to go ahead and go shopping."

"I'll come over and help you whenever you get home," Tatsuki told her.

Orihime nodded, before looking to the others. "I guess we'll see you later," she said, before starting towards the stairs. Ichigo walking beside her. All the plans for the party running around her head in circles.

**A couple hours later**

"Alright, thank you," Orihime said into her phone, before taking it away from her ear. Hitting the end call button, she slipped her phone back in the pocket of her sweatpants. She had just ordered the pizza for the party, and it should be arriving in around thirty minutes.

"Where do these need to go Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, as she walked out of the kitchen. A couple bowls of chips in her hand.

"Uhhh," Orihime said, as she walked over to the table. There was a big assortment of food on the table, and they were beginning to run out of room. Clearing a spot for both bowls, she took one from Tatsuki. "I think this will do." She set the bowl down, before grabbing the other one, and setting it down as well.

"Okay, I'm going to go finish getting the drinks ready," Tatsuki told Orihime, turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to go change. I don't think I should wear sweatpants and a loose t-shirt to the party," Orihime told Tatsuki with a laugh.

Tatsuki paused in the doorway of the kitchen and looked back to Orihime. "Don't worry about changing Orihime. If you're comfortable in that, then I say screw other people if they judge you for wearing it. I'll knock them out if they even try bothering you about it."

"And that's why you're my best friend," Orihime said, grinning at Tatsuki. Turning, she went to the stairs. The sound of the water running in the bathroom told her that Ichigo was still in the shower. Going into their bedroom, she went to the closet. Changing into a black overall dress, that had red roses all over it. Since the dress showed off her sides a little too much for her liking, she put on a white short sleeved shirt underneath it. Slipping on some black ankle boots, she went to go look at herself in the mirror.

Even with her four inch baby bump, the dress fit her well, and went down to mid thigh. She had just finished hooking the straps on her dress, when the bedroom door opened. Her eyes looked over just as Ichigo walked inside. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, and his body still glistened a little from the water from the shower. His eyes met hers after he closed the door.

A smile broke out on his face at the sight of her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Orihime said, smiling back at him, before picking up her hair brush. She started to brush her hair, and her eyes went to looking at him through the mirror when he had walked back out of the closet after a moment. Dressed in grey cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt. He was towel drying his hair, and she only used that opportunity to continue her staring at him. When he looked over, she immediately looked away, and she set her brush down. Her hands going to smooth down her hair at the ends.

Ichigo dropped the towel on the back of the desk chair, before walking over to her. He spun her around to face him, and he smiled at her again. "You smell nice too," he told her, picking up on the smell of hazelnut and vanilla coming from her.

Raising an eyebrow as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, Orihime rested both of her hands flat on his chest. "Two compliments in just a matter of a few minutes. What did you do?"

"Is it a crime to compliment my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked her, his smile turning to more of a grin.

Orihime leaned forward a little to where their lips were almost touching. However, instead of kissing him, she smiled. "Ah ha. I believe I've figured out just what it is," she said, leaning back a little to look at his eyes. "I can smell the icing from the cupcakes on your mouth."

This makes Ichigo laugh a little. "Well there's only one way you can be a hundred percent sure," he told her, before he kissed her.

"I was right. You taste like vanilla icing," Orihime said, her smile widening as they stopped their kiss. "My nose can smell pretty much anything right now, and I'm positive that if I went downstairs right now that there would be one cupcake missing-"

Ichigo kissed Orihime again, interrupting her talking. When he pulled back after a moment, he smirked. "That's where you are wrong," he told her, his smirk getting bigger. "There would be _two _cupcakes missing." Then he let her go, and started towards their bedroom door.

Orihime laughed. "You just couldn't wait until the party started could you?"

"I had to spend nearly an hour before going to take my shower smelling them as you and Tatsuki made them. That was absolute torture," Ichigo told her, opening their bedroom door. "You coming?"

Orihime nodded, and slipped her phone in the pocket of the dress. Moving forward, she left out the door. They started towards the stairs. "When did you have time to go get the cupcakes?"

"I waited until you came upstairs, before I snuck downstairs and got them," Ichigo replied.

Looking over at Ichigo, Orihime raised an eyebrow. "You went downstairs in your towel?"

"Tatsuki didn't even notice me," Ichigo replied, grinning at her raised eyebrow. "I try to save myself being in a towel just for you."

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed, laughing after he said that. He had started down the stairs a little quicker then, laughing himself.

**A few hours later, around nine**

Orihime found herself being stopped by a hand grabbing her free hand. She turned with a raised eyebrow to see it was Ichigo. He was smiling at her, as he pulled her over to him. He was sitting in one of their arm chairs, and Orihime just leaned against one of the arms of the chair. His arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Enjoying that cake?" He asked her, his smile still on his face.

Nodding, Orihime swallowed the bite of cake she had in her mouth. "You have great taste in cake," she told him with a smile.

"I know," Ichigo told her with a smile, as he raised his head up a little to kiss her. He already finished his piece, and he was taking her distraction as his opportunity to take her plate from her.

Pulling back, Orihime smiled at the mischievous grin on his face. "The fact that it's so easy for you to distract me, is beginning to concern me."

Ichigo used her fork, and got a piece of the cake before putting it in his mouth. Chewing he motioned toward the piece of cake with her fork. "You'd be surprised how hard it really is to distract you. I have to plan it out hours in advance," he said, laughing at the look of amusement she had on her face. Getting another small piece of cake on the fork, he lifted it up to offer to her. "We're sharing. That's how a relationship works."

Opening her mouth, she let him feed her before she laughed a little. Holding her hand up to her mouth, as she chewed the sweet tasting piece of cake. "You're so goofy Ichigo," she told him after swallowing the cake.

"Gosh you two are so sweet it's gross," Tatsuki told them jokingly. A smirk on her face.

"I know," Akira agreed, her eyes also on Orihime and Ichigo. "They can't seem to keep their hands off each other for than five seconds."

"Hear that Orihime?" Ichigo asked her, a grin on his face. "I told you this whole sharing thing is good for the relationship. They seem to notice it too."

Rolling her eyes, Orihime only leaned her head down a bit to kiss Ichigo again. That's when she took her plate and her fork back from him. "I'm taking my cake back," she told him, before moving away from him. A smile on her face, as she walked over to where Mai, Akira, Rukia, and Tatsuki were.

Ichigo watched her walk away, a smile on his lips as he did.

"You're becoming so attached to her, it's strange seeing you without her right beside you," Uryu commented, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah," Renji agreed, noticing Ichigo's eyes were still on Orihime. "It's like you're attached at the hip."

"I'm not planning on apologizing for being around my girlfriend," Ichigo told them, laughing as he finally looked away from Orihime.

"She seems to like be around you," Chad commented. "So it's not a bad thing that you like being around her too."

Ichigo grinned that. "I can at least count on having Chad on my side."

**A few hours later, 12:30 AM**

The last of their friends finally left, and when they did it wasn't much longer before Isshin walked through the front door. He had Yuzu in his arms who was fast asleep. He waited until Karin walked in, before closing the door with his foot. Looking around, he sighed. "Well this place certainly needs to be cleaned."

Ichigo walked out from the kitchen to see his dad and sisters, and froze. Anticipating his dad being mad about the party.

Orihime had noticed Ichigo's look and rolled her eyes. "Relax Ichigo. This party was only supposed to a be a surprise for you, not everyone else," she told him, laughing lightly. "I had already told Isshin that we were going to have a party."

"Yeah, why else do you think I was out so late with the girls?" Isshin asked his son. Walking across the living room to the stairs, he went to go take Yuzu to her room.

Karin looked around the living room and the dining table and laughed. "Good luck cleaning all this up."

"Oh Karin," Orihime said, stopping Karin from going upstairs. "How was the game?"

"We creamed the other team," Karin replied, a grin on her face. "They didn't have any idea what they were up against."

"That's good," Orihime smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night," Karin replied, before bounding up the stairs.

After she left, Orihime moved to push herself up from where she was sitting at the table. "Well I guess I better start cleaning this place up."

"I'll help," Ichigo said, following her into the kitchen where she got a trash bag from underneath sink.

Orihime stood back up, and turned to Ichigo. "That's nice of you Ichigo, but it's almost one in the morning. Which means that it's your birthday now. So you're not aloud to help. Just go upstairs and go get ready for bed."

"Well, you're still almost seven months pregnant," Ichigo told her, his arms crossed as he followed her out of the kitchen. "I would be more than happy to clean up while you go upstairs to get ready for bed."

"Ichigo, it's fine," Orihime told him with a smile. "I can handle cleaning up."

Isshin came back downstairs then, having overheard the last half of their conversation. "Yeah, don't worry about it son. I'll be helping her."

Ichigo looked back to Orihime, who was smiling at him. "You don't have any choice now," she told him.

"Alright, I'll go," Ichigo gave in, as he started for the stairs.

It took a good twenty minutes to get everything cleaned up downstairs. Both Orihime and Isshin ended up back in the kitchen. Isshin cleaning some of the dishes, and Orihime putting any leftovers they had in containers. She had finished putting the last of the food up, before finally turning to Isshin. "Is everything in place for tomorrow? Well technically today now since it's past midnight."

Isshin nodded, as he finished the last of the dishes. Going over to his medical bag that was on one of the countertops, he pulled out a yellow envelope. He held it out to her then. "Yuzu and Karin are going to distract Ichigo tomorrow before we leave for his birthday lunch. That'll give you and I enough time to take care of anything else that needs to be taken care of."

Orihime took the yellow envelope, and nodded. "Thanks Isshin," she said, before turning to leave the kitchen. "Goodnight."

"Night Orihime," Isshin said back.

Orihime walked into her and Ichigo's bedroom to find Ichigo wasn't in there. She took this opportunity to go to her purse. Opening her purse, she moved some stuff around to slip the envelope in there.

The door opened then, and Ichigo walked in. His eyes caught sight of her slipping the envelope in her purse. "What's that?"

Orihime's breath caught for a moment. "It's just something I need to give Mai within the next couple days," she lied, pushing the envelope the rest of the way in her purse before closing it. When Ichigo didn't say anything back to her, she thought he may have caught her lie.

However he only moved forward after a moment, and spun her around slowly. He kissed her softly then. Pulling back from the kiss, Ichigo smiled at her. "Thank you for the party."

Smiling in relief, Orihime kissed him this time. When she pulled back, her smile grew. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, kissing him again, before she moved and grabbed pajamas from the closet. Then she turned and started towards their bedroom door. "I'm going to go brush my teeth." Once out in the hall, she went to the bathroom, and closed the door. Leaning back against it with a sigh, she looked up at the ceiling. _That was close._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I loved writing the party scene, and I know you all will like the next chapter when you find out what Orihime is keeping a secret from Ichigo. Any guesses?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	30. Surprise!

**A/N: IMPORTANT! READ THIS! I know that Ichigo's birthday is not really on the day I am saying it is! But, for this story it just worked out better to have his birthday at this time! So just wanted to clear that up before uploading! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

_Smiling in relief, Orihime kissed him this time. When she pulled back, her smile grew. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, kissing him again, before she moved and grabbed pajamas from the closet. Then she turned and started towards their bedroom door. "I'm going to go brush my teeth." Once out in the hall, she went to the bathroom, and closed the door. Leaning back against it with a sigh, she looked up at the ceiling. __That was close._

* * *

><p><strong>Around eight hours later, nine in the morning<strong>

The sound of knocking on their bedroom door is what woke Ichigo and Orihime up. Orihime had been facing Ichigo, but had rolled over so she was laying on her back. Ichigo had lifted his head up, and the arm that was wrapped around Orihime loosened when she had rolled over to lay on her back.

"Ichigo? Orihime?" It was Isshin. He knocked on the door a few more times before continuing. "You two need to get up now or you'll sleep the whole day away."

"Okay dad!" Ichigo called out, before his eyes went to the clock. Sighing, he looked to Orihime. "Nothing says happy birthday more than being woke up at nine o'clock in the morning."

Smiling at that, Orihime moved, pushed his shoulders back, and swung her leg over to his other side before sitting on top of him. Leaning down she rested her hands gently on his chest, before kissing him. After a moment, she pulled back, and smiled again. "Happy birthday."

"Nothing really says happy birthday like that either," Ichigo told her, a grin on his face. He reached up, and pulled her back to him. His lips meeting hers again.

A few minutes later, the sound of knocking on the door was heard again. This time it sounded more like someone was banging on the door. It broke them apart almost immediately. "Come on you two! Yuzu's just about to finish breakfast!"

"Okay Karin! We'll be right down!" Orihime called, as she sat up. Ichigo's hands fell from her waist to her hips. She looked from the door back to Ichigo. He was looking at her, a grin on his face. "We should probably go ahead and get downstairs."

"But, this is so much more fun," Ichigo told her, reaching up with one hand to tuck her bangs back behind her ear.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo, before leaning down and kissing him once more. Although this time, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, before she moved and got off of him. She moved to their closet, and grabbed a loose quarter sleeved red shirt to put on over her light grey tank top. She tossed Ichigo one of his t-shirts, which he slipped on over his head after he sat up. Walking back over to the bed, where he sat on the edge after having just put on his shirt, her hand went to the side of his face as she smiled at him. Her smile widened when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "You're in a really good mood this morning."

"Why would I not be in a good mood?" Ichigo asked, tilting his chin up a bit more to look her in the eye. "It's my birthday and I've got you here. Today's already perfect."

"You can make that decision at nine o'clock in the morning?" Orihime asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ichigo told her, before standing up. Keeping his arms around her, he leaned his head down a bit. Resting his forehead on hers. "I can."

They were about to kiss again, when Orihime turned suddenly. Going to the door, she looked back at him, and smiled. "Come on birthday boy. I don't think we need anymore distractions or else we might find ourselves in a little bit of trouble with the rest of the family."

Smiling at that, Ichigo walked towards the door, and they left the room. His hand going to hers as they walked towards the stairs. "There's always time for some distractions later."

Laughing lightly at this, Orihime shook her head. Unable to keep her smile off her face.

Once they were downstairs, Isshin and Karin both looked up. Karin's eyes narrowing. "What took you two so long? I get that it's early in the morning, but we usually get up earlier than this to go to school."

"Well…" Orihime said, trailing off as she and Ichigo both made eye contact.

"Sorry about that Karin," Ichigo said, smirking as he looked away from Orihime to his younger sister. "Orihime did not want to get up this morning."

Rolling her eyes at Ichigo's words, Orihime let go of his hand. "Yeah, sorry about that," she said sarcastically, before chuckling as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's the real reason?" Karin asked after Orihime had been in the kitchen for a moment, her eyes went to Ichigo.

Ichigo was quiet, and Isshin just cleared his throat. Grinning at his son's discomfort with the topic. "I bet it was him who was the one who didn't want to get up. He's really stubborn and grumpy in the morning."

"I am not," Ichigo said, sitting down.

"I don't know about that," Orihime said, walking out of the kitchen. A coffee mug in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. She smiled at Ichigo as she walked over. "You can be kind of grumpy in the morning."

Ichigo smirked when she set the coffee mug down in front of him, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and waited until she looked back in his eyes. "We can be both pretty grumpy in the morning."

"I have an excuse for my grumpiness sometimes," Orihime told him, setting her free hand down on her baby bump. "And she's right here." She leaned down then and kissed him.

"You two are gross," Karin said, watching them kiss each other.

Breaking their kiss, Orihime smiled and looked over to Karin. "So it's not gross when Ryuu hugs you?" Orihime asked, smiling at the blush that appeared on Karin's cheeks.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

Isshin looked over to Ichigo. "She made your favorite breakfast-"

"French toast and bacon," Orihime said, before Isshin could finish speaking. Receiving a look from Ichigo, Isshin, and Karin. She sat down in her seat, and set her orange juice on her the table. "What? I could smell it from upstairs."

That made the others laugh. Yuzu brought in the French toast and bacon then, and soon everyone's focus was on the fantastic smelling food.

The meal was only around forty minutes long, making it almost ten o'clock by the time they finished. Orihime had her phone out texting Tatsuki, when Karin suddenly sighed from across the table. Her own phone was out, but her eyes were on the ceiling.

"What is it Karin?" Yuzu asked her sister. A small smile on her face.

"I need to practice for soccer, but the field isn't open today," Karin replied, her eyes going to her sister, before moving across the table to Orihime. "Last night, I missed a goal."

"Really?" Orihime asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe it was just a small little slip up. You're a great soccer player."

Karin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe I'm losing my touch. I haven't missed a goal except for one time, and it was when one of the ref's were making me mad, so instead of kicking the ball in the goal, I kicked the ball in his-"

"Okay Karin," Isshin interrupted, his eyes leaving his patient file he had got back out after they finished eating. "I think it was just that one time. You played excellent the rest of the game."

"Dad, you don't understand, I-"

"It seems to me that you're just overreacting," Ichigo interrupted Karin, he had been distracted by the feel of Orihime's foot brushing up against the side of his leg. But, he had to force himself to think away from Orihime and think of Karin. "You're a great soccer player. All of us agree on that. You made one small mistake, but dad said that you played good the rest of the game. Sometimes it's okay to make a mistake."

"Yeah, yeah," Karin said, rolling her eyes. "It's okay to make a mistake because I'll learn from it and move on. I got that speech over a hundred times." She told Ichigo as if it were obvious. "I honestly think I'm losing my touch."

Ichigo only crossed his arms. "I highly doubt it. You're just being overdramatic."

"Well then come outside with me," Karin retorted, copying him by crossing her arms as well. "Watch me kick into the practice goal we have set up back there."

Ichigo nodded his head, and moved to get up. "Okay, fine. If it'll prove to you to stop doubting yourself, let's do it," he said, before moving to grab his jacket and tossed Karin her jacket.

It wasn't until both Karin and Ichigo left outside, Yuzu finally looked up from the table a smile on her face. "Karin and I made up this little idea before you two came downstairs this morning," she told Orihime. "This will give you and dad enough time to do whatever it is you still have to do. I'll keep watch at the window to warn you when it looks like they are going to come back inside."

"Thanks Yuzu," Orihime said, moving to push herself up out of her chair. "You're the best."

"It won't take us long," Isshin added, as he got up as well. He looked to Orihime as they started upstairs. "It's ten o'clock now, we will have to go eat lunch around twelve, maybe one. Then after eating lunch, you will have to take care of the rest. Everything should be set as long as you can get there on time."

Orihime nodded her head once. "I can get us there on time. No problem."

**A few hours later, a little past one o'clock.**

It was Ichigo's choice to decide where they would go eat lunch at, and he had decided on this nice little restaurant that was across the street from the park near the funnel cake shop that Orihime, Karin, and Yuzu had gone to. They got there a little before twelve thirty and were just now finishing up eating. They were sitting in a booth. Ichigo and Isshin on one side, and Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin on the other side.

Feeling the urge to have to go to the bathroom, Orihime sighed and set her fork down. She had purposely sat on the outer side of the booth because she knew she would have to get up more than Karin and Yuzu. Getting up she slipped her purse over her head. "I'll be back," she said to the others, who's eyes had gone to her when she stood up. Then she started towards the bathroom.

When she finished and walked out she was surprised to see Isshin was leaning up against one of the half walls waiting for her. His arms were crossed and he was standing in an area where you couldn't see from where their table was. "Need something?" She asked him, as she walked closer.

"Just making sure you have everything," Isshin told her, his eyes glanced back at their table. "Departure is at 3:15, and it's a little past one o'clock now. It takes a good thirty to forty-five minutes to get from here to there. So we'll finish up here so you can go ahead and head that way."

Orihime nodded, a smile on her face. "That sounds good. I have the envelope in my purse, and I have the other stuff in a bag in the car."

"Alright," Ichigo said, turning his head to look back at the table. "We should go ahead and head back to the table."

The two walked back to the table, and when they got there Yuzu looked to them. "Let's give Ichigo his presents now!"

Smiling, Orihime sat down on her side next to Karin, as her eyes went to Yuzu. "That sounds good."

"Presents?" Ichigo questioned raising an eyebrow. "Why not just give them to me at home later?"

The others didn't say anything back, they just shared glances. Before Karin cleared her throat to break the silence. Grabbing something that sat between herself and Yuzu, she handed it across the table to Ichigo. "This is from Yuzu and myself."

Ichigo accepted the wrapped present, and looked at it for a moment before beginning to open it. He pulled the item out of the box and raised an eyebrow. "Sunglasses and a hat," he said, picking up the sunglasses he raised an eyebrow. "This brand isn't cheap. Just how much money did you spend on these?"

Yuzu had a smile on her face. "Not going to say, but you'll be able to use them for a while."

Karin noticed Ichigo put the sunglasses down and pick up the hat, and she saw his eyebrows raise again. "Sure it's not really that sunny around here with some of the rainy weather we have had over the past few days, but you never know when it'll get sunny again," she told her brother, before he could question it. She noticed her dad smiling at that, and she shook her head. _I swear he'll give it away if he smiles anymore._

"Now, my turn," Isshin said, before reaching under the table. He pulled out a bag, and handed it to his son.

Ichigo opened the bag, and pulled out the stuffing papers. Reaching in the bag first he pulled out a pair of shoes. They were black slide shoes that a lot of the guys at school would wear when it was warmer outside. "Dad it's February. It's still cold outside. I won't need these-"

"Well, you can wear them with socks too," Isshin interrupted his son, a smile on his face. "That's what I see most of your punk friends at school wear."

Shaking his head, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Dad none of my friends are "punks". You know all my friends. I think you're referring to every other guy at the school."

Isshin only shrugged his shoulders. "Either way. You never know when there might be a hot day that you can wear them."

"Alright dad. That makes sense. A hot day in February," Ichigo said as he put the shoes back in the bag. Mumbling under his breath "that makes a whole lot of sense". Picking up the second thing in the bag, Ichigo's eyebrows rose again. It was a nice black leather wallet from the same brand that made the sunglasses his sisters got him.

"You're old wallet looks torn up. So I thought you could use another one," Isshin explained, a smile edging on his face when he noticed Ichigo opening the wallet.

Ichigo's mouth fell open slightly as he opened the wallet, in the money fold was some cash. Pulling out of the wallet he counted it. "Dad there's over five hundred dollars in here."

"Your math is getting bad son, there's six hundred actually," Isshin corrected, his smile turned to a grin. His eyes glanced over to Orihime, to see that she had a smile on her face as well.

"Damn, I should have an eighteenth birthday more often," Ichigo said, grinning as he put the money back in the wallet, he slipped it in his pocket beside his older wallet. His eyes went to Orihime then to see her with a smile on her face.

"You're going to have to wait for my present Ichigo," Orihime told him, before looking at the time on her phone. It was getting closer to one thirty. Her eyes met his again, and her smile widened a little. "It's going to take a little bit of time."

"So it's a surprise?" Ichigo asked her. She nodded her head, and he frowned slightly. "I wonder how you've managed to keep this a secret from me."

This brought a bigger grin on Orihime's face. "Well, maybe I'm better at keeping secrets than you think."

"Now I'm curious," Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "When do I get to find out what this surprise is?"

Isshin looked down his watch before looking to Orihime. "It's one thirty now. We need to go ahead and head out of here. I have to take Yuzu to the Art Studio and Karin has a study date with Ryuu at the Library. I already paid for lunch."

"Alright," Orihime said, as her eyes moved to Ichigo. "You don't get any hints." She told him as they all started moving to get up. Feeling the weight from her baby bump, she had to place a hand on the table to help push herself up. Isshin offered her a hand, but she shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, I got it." Standing all the way up she brought both hands to rest on her belly, and moved so Karin and Yuzu could get up.

As they were leaving the restaurant Ichigo moved so he was walking beside Orihime. His presents in his hands. "Can I have a hint on what it is?"

"No," Orihime said, smiling at the look of surprise on his face at her straight forward answer.

Karin started laughing as she looked to her brother. "Give up Ichigo. She's not going to tell you anything."

"She's right," Orihime agreed, as they stopped on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. She pulled her jacket a little closer around herself. "I'm not telling you anything."

A smirk grew on Ichigo's face then. "I will find out."

"Good luck with that," Karin said, still laughing.

Orihime smiled as she looked to Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin. "We'll see you later. Yuzu I hope you have fun at the art studio, and Karin I hope your little study date with Ryuu goes well," she said, as Karin and Yuzu both went and hugged her.

"Bye Ichigo," Yuzu said to her brother, a light smile on her face.

"Yeah bye," Karin added, as Yuzu had hugged Ichigo, and he had hugged her back with one arm. Karin just crossed her arms and grinned at him.

As Ichigo and Orihime started to the car, Isshin grinned, and called out to them. "Have a great time!"

Ichigo shook his head as he glanced over to Orihime. "They know what you're giving me don't they?"

"Of course they know," Orihime replied, before taking the keys that he just pulled out of his pocket. "I'm driving."

"I don't mind driving. Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you have to do everything," Ichigo told her as they approached the car.

"Ichigo it's fine. I may be almost seven months pregnant, but I can still drive a car," Orihime said, going to unlock the car so she can get in the drivers seat. She sat down in the drivers seat, and had to adjust the seat since her legs were shorter than Ichigo's. She started the car, and noticed Ichigo's eyes were on her. Looking over, she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm trying to find out what you're planning," Ichigo replied honestly. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Are you driving me to where this present is?"

Putting the car in reverse to get out of the parking spot, Orihime didn't say anything until she had finally drove out of the parking lot out onto the rode. "Sort of."

"What kind of answer is that? How can you 'sort of' drive me somewhere? What does that even mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not answering anymore questions," Orihime said back, smiling at his raised eyebrow. They drove for almost another thirty minutes with Orihime avoiding any questions Ichigo had. There was a point when they drove past their house, he questioned her a lot. About if it wasn't at his house, where was it?

Finally after a few minutes of silence after Ichigo's last question, Orihime pulled into the airport parking lot. "This requires us to be at an airport?!" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening as Orihime drove through the parking lot.

Orihime said nothing as she parked into a parking spot that was a little closer towards the front of the parking lot. Putting the car in park, she turned off the car, and looked to Ichigo. "Come on let's go," she told him, before moving to get out of the car.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, moving quickly to take off his seatbelt to get out of the car. Stepping out into the cold air, he started around the car to Orihime. "What-"

"So if you want to bring your birthday presents in, I think you should put them in a different bag," Orihime interrupted, opening the door to the backseat of the car. She pulled out her own red and white duffle bag. Before she pulled out a grey bag for Ichigo. Her eyes met his as he stopped beside her. "If you want I can put them in the bag for you." Without waiting for him to respond, she leaned back into the car, and grabbed his presents. Putting the shoes, sunglasses, and hat in the bag before handing it to Ichigo.

"What are we doing here?" Ichigo asked, as soon as she closed the car door. They started towards the direction of the building. "Are we going somewhere?"

"That's what most people do when they go to airports Ichigo," Orihime replied with a laugh.

They got to the doors which Ichigo opened for Orihime to walk through first, before following after her. "I know. But most places require a little planning before we can just up and get on a plane."

"Don't worry about it," Orihime told him, trying to hold back on her laughter as they approached the check in desk. Getting there, she pulled out the envelope Isshin had given her after Ichigo's party last night. She opened it and pulled out two plane tickets, and made sure to keep Ichigo from seeing what was on them as she passed them to the woman at the desk. Before pulling out both hers and Ichigo's passports, and giving them to the woman as well.

Ichigo watched Orihime lean forward over the desk and whisper something to the woman. The woman then proceeded to glance in his direction, a smile on her face, as she whispered something back to Orihime. _Orihime is really planning on not telling me where we are going._

"Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki," the woman behind the desk said, her eyes going from their passports to their faces, and then back at her computer.

"That's us," Orihime said, smiling as the woman handed the passports back over. She handed Ichigo's his. "I'm sure you'll want to keep a hold of this."

"How did you get my passport?" Ichigo asked her, slipping his passport into his grey bag.

"You're dad of course," Orihime replied, before looking back at the woman who handed her their boarding passes. It wasn't until after Orihime had paid for both of their carry on bags that they finally left in the direction of security. She had waited until Ichigo started the process of going through security when she cleared her throat. "I'll be back. I really have to use the bathroom."

"Alright," Ichigo said, smiling as he turned his head towards her. "Just leave me by myself without any clue as to what's going on."

Orihime laughed, as she shook her head. "Don't be so dramatic Ichigo. That's my job," she said, before turning and starting away from security. She walked in the direction of the small hallway that led to the bathrooms, but instead she passed it and started towards a more secluded area that was out of sight from the security station. She turned the corner and was met with very familiar faces.

"So has he figured out where you're taking him yet?" Rukia stood with her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

"I doubt it," said the white haired, tenth division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes focused out the window. However when Orihime had walked over his eyes had moved to look in her direction. "He's not very good at sensing things. Take spiritual pressure for example."

"He was able to find out about the surprise party from her," Rukia pointed out, her eyes going from Orihime to Toshiro. Seeing him smirk and close his eyes only made her roll her own eyes.

"I didn't say he wasn't occasionally lucky at guessing what's going on," Toshiro replied, his eyes opened to look back at Orihime who was chuckling.

"Okay you two cut it out. No, he hasn't picked up on anything yet. I'm doing a much better job at keeping it a secret," Orihime said after she stopped her laughing. Reaching a hand in her purse she pulled out her car keys, and held them out to Toshiro. "This is my spare key, and I'll just get it from you when Ichigo and I get back. I parked in the-"

"Hey, why does he get responsibility of the key?" Rukia interrupted.

"Because if he needed to use my car for some reason, I could trust that he wouldn't wreck it. Unlike someone I know…" Orihime trailed off a smile on her face as Rukia just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Looking back to Toshiro she continued. "Anyway, I parked in parking lot C. You know what to do."

Toshiro nodded and turned. "We can handle it."

"Bye Orihime, have fun!" Rukia called before moving to catch up with Toshiro who had already started walking away.

She watched them until they disappeared before starting back towards security. Getting through security took a little bit of time as she had to keep her balance while having to take off her shoes. As well as her necklace, jacket, and earrings. Once she was on the other side where Ichigo was waiting for her, he had already grabbed her purse and carry on bag for her. He helped her balance as she had to put her shoes back on.

"You not being to balance that well anymore isn't all that bad," Ichigo said, having had his arm wrapped around her waist. A grin was clear on his face at her look.

"Maybe not so bad for you," Orihime said, slipping on her jacket and jewelry before taking her purse and duffle bag from him. "But in my position it's not exactly all that fun." Taking his hand then, they left the security area towards where the shops and food places were.

Ichigo was looking around when he finally looked back at Orihime, questions back on his mind. "Are you really not going to tell me what's going on? We just arrived at an airport, you got our tickets that you wouldn't let me see, as well as my passport, and we just went through security. So clearly this isn't a joke and we're actually going somewhere. Shouldn't I be aloud to know where you're taking me?"

"Unfortunately that information is classified and you're not aloud to know," was Orihime's reply as they stopped in a little shop where Orihime looked at some stuff for the flight. She grabbed a few magazines from the magazine rack before moving on.

"It's my birthday," Ichigo said, as he followed her. "Shouldn't I be aloud to know what is happening?"

"Do you want anything?" Orihime questioned him, avoiding his question as she picked up some food for her. A bag of barbeque chips, twizzlers, and a chocolate bar.

"Orihime-"

"Okay, I'll pick something for you then," Orihime interrupted him. Picking up a bag of regular chips, some red hot candies, and a snickers bag.

Seeing her holding so much stuff, Ichigo took the magazines and some of the food from her. He was going to say something else, but she just walked away to the drink cooler.

Orihime grabbed a blueberry pomegranate tea for herself and regular coke for Ichigo. She turned to go to the checkout then.

"I should be allowed to know where we are going," Ichigo told her as they got to the checkout. He had set the stuff down on the counter, before reaching to grab his new wallet from his back pocket. Having transferred the stuff from his old wallet to his new one on the car ride over. However he was stopped by Orihime grabbing his hand.

"Ichigo, I hate to break this to you, but this is how this is going to work. Each time you ask where we are going or what we are doing I am going to tell you that you're going to have to wait to find out. Can we save all the questions now?" Orihime asked, before turning to the woman who had rang up the items. She pulled out her own debit card, and handed it to the lady. The lady was chuckling at their conversation, making Orihime smile. "Geez. Guys just can't let themselves receive presents or be surprised. It's literally the hardest thing to do for them."

That made the lady laugh some more as she handed Orihime her card back along with the receipt. "Have a nice flight."

Leaving the little shop, they headed in the direction of their gate, and sat in one of the seating areas. Orihime had barely sat down for a moment before feeling pressure. Sighing, she set her purse, duffle bag, and the bag with their stuff from the shop down in the empty seat beside her. "I don't know how in the world I'm going to make it through this flight when I have to go to the bathroom every five minutes," she said, as she moved her hands to the arms of the chairs.

"I thought you went before we went through security," Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow.

Orihime's eyes widened a little at that, before she relaxed herself. Looking to Ichigo she offered a small smile. "Well I have a three pound baby sitting on my bladder."

When she had moved to push herself up, Ichigo moved and rested a hand on her back to help her stand up. He heard her intake a sharper breath, and by now he recognized it as normal whenever she would stand up. The weight change was still new to her.

Coming back over after a good five minutes, Orihime felt a lot better as her baby had moved off of her bladder as she was walking out of the bathroom. Just as she walked over and sat down an overhead voice spoke announcing they would be boarding in forty five minutes.

"I still don't have a clue where we are going," Ichigo told Orihime after the announcement was over.

Smiling, Orihime reached over and rested her hand on top of Ichigo's. "Ichigo, you should just try enjoying yourself. Don't stress so much over where we are going," she told him, leaning over a little to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, I promise I'm not taking you to some deserted island to get rid of you."

That made Ichigo laugh finally. After he finished his laughing, he smiled at her. Turning over the hand that she had been resting her hand on, he held her hand in his. "Okay. I won't question _that much _anymore."

They were only there for another forty minutes when the overhead voice called again for them to go to their gate to get ready to board. At that, Orihime pushed herself up from her chair before reaching in her purse and pulling out their boarding passes. She handed Ichigo his upside down, as her eyes connected with his. "Don't look. It'll spoil the surprise."

"Okay," Ichigo told her, the hand holding the boarding pass went to his side. "I won't look."

It wasn't until they were actually on the plane when Ichigo's eyes widened. Orihime was leading them both into the first class section of the plane. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. First class? You didn't pay for first class seats did you? They are way too expensive."

Orihime shook her head as they arrived to their seats in the first class section. "Ichigo, you promised."

"I promised to not question _that much_. I haven't questioned you in over forty five minutes," Ichigo replied, he watched as Orihime moved to sit in her seat. Not moving to sit down himself.

"Ichigo," was all Orihime said. Which was enough to get Ichigo to sit down in the chair beside hers. While other passengers were boarding Orihime had noticed Ichigo glancing out the window as she had purposely given him the seat closer to the window as she wanted him to be able to look out.

When Ichigo glanced back inside the plane his eyes widened as someone passed both Orihime's and Ichigo's seat. It was someone who worked on the plane, but the face is what made his eyes widen. "I swear that guy looked like someone I've seen before in the Soul Society."

Smiling, Orihime pulled one of her magazines out of the shopping bag, and opened it. "Please, did you think I would have gone somewhere without making sure we were protected?"

"You really thought all this through didn't you?" Ichigo asked her.

"I've been planning to do it for a good little while Ichigo. Isshin helped me plan a lot of it too. Just to make sure that everything would run smoothly," Orihime replied, smiling as she flipped a page in the magazine.

It wasn't until after they ran through the little safety video and went through some rules that one of the flight attendants spoke overhead. "Welcome every to flight 0227. We've gone through safety and the rules. We hope you all have a wonderful time on board. Next stop Silvermist!"

"Silvermist?" Ichigo questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're taking me to Silvermist island?"

Smiling, Orihime took his hand. "Surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! How many of you actually guessed she would be taking him somewhere before this chapter? Or even at the beginning of the chapter. What do you all think will happen on this little trip?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	31. Happy Birthday Ichigo

**A/N: IMPORTANT! READ THIS! I know that Ichigo's birthday is not really on the day I am saying it is! But, for this story it just worked out better to have his birthday at this time! So just wanted to clear that up before uploading! :)**

_Review:_

_It wasn't until after they ran through the little safety video and went through some rules that one of the flight attendants spoke overhead. "Welcome every to flight 0227. We've gone through safety and the rules. We hope you all have a wonderful time on board. Next stop Silvermist!"_

"_Silvermist?" Ichigo questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're taking me to Silvermist island?"_

_Smiling, Orihime took his hand. "Surprise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Almost six hours later<strong>

"This has got to be a joke," Ichigo said, sitting back in his seat, as he rested his arms on the arm rest.

"Ichigo, I don't think buying two plane tickets, boarding the plane, and taking off is a joke," Orihime told him, not looking up from the magazine she had open in front of her. The time they had spent on the plane, she had to put up with Ichigo's questions and saying things like "this is a joke". Which she didn't really mind. She was actually amused by how curious he was.

"Right," Ichigo said after a moment. His fingers tapped on his arm rests. "Sorry, it's just hard to process how you've managed to hide this from me. This clearly had to have some planning."

"Just look out the window Ichigo," Orihime said, laughing lightly, as she flipped a page in her magazine. "The flight attendant announced we'll be landing soon, and that means we should be low enough to see out."

Ichigo turned, and his eyes were glued back on the window. He laughed after a moment of looking out. "Orihime, you've got to look out here."

"No thank you," Orihime replied, laughing as Ichigo turned his head to look at her. "What? It's not like I have a fear of heights or something like that. I've just found that if I watch something moving, I get nauseous."

"Since when?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I became pregnant with our daughter," Orihime replied, before looking back down at her magazine. She wasn't focused on her magazine though. Her eyes lifted back up to glance in Ichigo's direction. He had laughed and turned back towards the window to look out. _He looks so happy and excited. _Smiling at that thought, she looked back to her magazine. _I'm glad I was able to surprise him._

**Thirty minutes later**

"So where are we goin- Orihime," Ichigo had stopped what he had originally been saying, and had to say Orihime's name to get her attention. She had her phone out in front of herself, and had been texting someone. So she hadn't been paying attention to anything he had been saying.

Hearing her name, Orihime finally looked up from her phone. "Yes Ichigo?"

"For someone who won't tell me hardly anything about what's going on, you're trusting ability on me getting us to where we need to be going is rather strong," Ichigo told her, laughing at her raised eyebrow.

Putting her phone in her purse, Orihime just took Ichigo's hand. "Sorry, I was texting your dad. I told him I would text him when we landed," she explained to Ichigo, before leading him in the direction of the baggage claim.

Seeing where they were going now, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why are we going to the baggage claim? I didn't pack anything."

Orihime laughed, before shaking her head. "Don't worry about that Ichigo," she said, before they continued in the direction of the baggage claim. Stopping near a crowd of people, she looked over to Ichigo. "You probably want to set your watch back."

"Why- oh yeah. The time difference," Ichigo said, before starting to set the time back on his watch. "Silvermist is three hours behind Karakura Town…" Trailing off for a moment, he finished adjusting his watch. They left at three fifteen their time, and the plane ride was six hours. "It would be nine thirty at night at home right now. It's only six thirty here."

"No wonder why I'm so tired," Orihime said, before she yawned.

"Luggage will be arriving in fifteen minutes," an overhead voice was heard.

Hearing that, Orihime looked back to Ichigo. "Okay, since we have time, I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Me too, let's go find one," Ichigo said, before the both of them turned to start looking for a bathroom. Finding one a couple minutes later, they separated to go to the different bathrooms. Ichigo walked out after another couple minutes, and he leaned against the wall outside of the bathrooms. Knowing it would take Orihime longer than it took him. A few more minutes passed before Orihime walked out.

"I feel so much better," Orihime said with a sigh, before a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm glad," Ichigo laughed, as he took her hand again. They walked back over to where the other people were around the baggage claim. Only having to wait another five minutes before the luggage started coming out.

After a moment of watching Orihime pointed out two black suitcases that were both rather big. "Those are ours," she told Ichigo.

Letting go of Orihime's hand, Ichigo went to the luggage belt, and pulled the two suitcases off the belt. Noticing both were rather heavy, he raised an eyebrow, as he rolled them both back over to where Orihime was. Stopping by her, he looked to the suitcases, and noticed they both had tags on them. Seeing the colorful decorative tags, he chuckled. "Yuzu?"

"Yep," Orihime said, having noticed him eyeing the colorful tags. She rubbed her belly where she felt a few kicks. "She made the tags so we'd know they were ours. Well-" she paused, before smiling. "So I would know they were ours."

Ichigo grinned at that, and shook his head. "So, how did you manage to get the suitcases here without me knowing?"

"Easy. Toshiro and Rukia," Orihime replied, laughing at the thought of the two shinigami getting the suitcases for her. "The suitcases were in the trunk of my car, and I gave Toshiro and Rukia my spare car key when I went to the bathroom before going through security." Noticing Ichigo was going to question her more, she grabbed the handle on her suitcase. "Enough questions. We need to get going."

Ichigo reached out before she could move, and stopped her. "I can take care of your suitcase."

"It's fine Ichigo," Orihime said, smiling. "I can handle my own suitcase."

"But, I don't mind taking care of it for you. You probably packed a lot- no offense," Ichigo said, adding the last part just incase it might irritate her. "I really don't mind."

Propping her hands on her hips, Orihime frowned at Ichigo. "Ichigo."

Seeing the irritated look in her eye, and by the tone of her voice, Ichigo let go of her suitcase handle. "Right, you can handle it."

As soon as he said that, Orihime's frown disappeared, and her smile reappeared on her face. Taking the handle of her suitcase, she turned. "Okay, lets go."

Once they were outside of the airport, they walked for only a few seconds, before Orihime paused. "Ah," she murmured, before point to a sign out where the lane of taxi's and other cars awaited people who just got off a plane. The sign read Kurosaki. Walking up to the person, Orihime noticed the person seemed to straightened up at the sight.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yep," Orihime said, nodding.

The person started to talk to her about rental policies, and had her sign the rental agreement. Giving her a copy, he kept the other copy. Then he pointed out a car. It was a shiny black Mustang Convertible, it's roof was off, and it showed the pretty white leather interior.

"Thank you so much," Orihime said to the man, before he handed her the keys, and left. Hitting the trunk button, the trunk popped open. Going towards the back of the car, she smiled at Ichigo's expression. "Karin actually picked out this car for us to drive. We had been looking at the pictures of the rental cars here, and this is the one that she really liked."

"It's a nice car," Ichigo said, his eyes had been going over every inch of the car, and it brought a smile to his face. He opened the trunk all the way up, and put both his and Orihime's suitcases in the back. This time he wasn't really surprised when Orihime went to the driver's seat. He knew she wouldn't let him drive considering she wouldn't even tell him about the trip until they were on the plane. Walking to the passenger side, he opened the door, and got in. Orihime had been programming an address into the gps, and he waited until she finished before speaking. "So about where we are sta-"

"You'll have to wait to see it for yourself," Orihime interrupted him, slipping on a pair of sunglasses she got from her purse. She laughed, as she started to drive forward. "Enjoy the scenery Ichigo."

As they started driving away from the airport Ichigo's eyes were darting around at everything they passed. Beautiful palm trees that ranged in sizes were scattered everywhere. Colorful flowers and shiny green grass. There was also sand, plenty of sand. _This is the opposite of home right now. At home it's still cold, the trees still don't have leaves on them, and the grass certainly doesn't look this green. And it's definitely not this bright. _His eyes left the scenery for a moment, as he reached down to the carry on bag Orihime had him put his gifts from his sisters and dad in. Pulling out the sunglasses, he put them on.

He glanced in Orihime's direction, and a smile started on his face. She was focusing on driving, but even while focused, she still held her smile on her face. With the top of the car down, the wind was blowing her long hair out behind her. Looking away from her as his smile widened, he focused back on their surroundings. In the distance he could see the large mountains that were part of the forest that overtook almost half of Silvermist. When they were learning about the island in their class, it was said to be a forest that held a wide variety of exotic animals, and it was known to be the most beautiful forest in the world. _This is amazing._

**Almost thirty minutes later, seven thirty**

The drive seemed to go by quickly to Ichigo, as Orihime had started slowing down. The scenery on their drive was magnificent, and when they got to the area where there were hotels, homes, and some shopping places it was even more beautiful. Orihime had started to slow down as they got to a resort that was a little bit more secluded from other hotels and resorts. But there was clearly a reason why it was so secluded.

"We're staying here?" Ichigo asked, as Orihime turned into the roundabout that would lead them towards the front entrance of the resort.

"Yes, this is where we are staying," Orihime replied, unable to hold back the smile that was on her face as she had glanced over to Ichigo to see his surprise. Her eyes went back to the resort then.

It was a beautiful resort. It was painted a perfect white color, and had many large windows all over the main eight floors of the building. He noticed that there were balcony's on each floor of the resort, and each balcony had chairs and a table with an umbrella on it. The whole structure of the main eight floors was well crafted, and just made it look expensive. But, what really got Ichigo was that in the center of the building there was a almost tower looking section that rose a good four floors above the rest of the resort. On the top of the tower there was a large circular floor, that had glass walls all the way around.

"This place is huge. It's got to be at least five stars," Ichigo said, his eyes still wide as he looked at it. _How much did all this cost? It must have been a ton of money._

"I know. It's amazing," Orihime replied, as she stopped the car in front of the entrance to the resort. Putting the car in park, she took off her seatbelt, as she turned her head to Ichigo. "Come on, let's go."

As Orihime already started opening her door, Ichigo took off his seatbelt. Grabbing his bag from the floorboard by his feet, he opened his door, and got out.

They barely got out of the car, before a few men dressed in khaki pants, and dark blue polo shirts started towards them. The shirts had the resorts logo on them. "Welcome to Oceanside Resort," one of the men said as they got to Orihime and Ichigo. The man had looked to Orihime. "Can we help you with your bags?"

"Yes, thank you," Orihime said, turning back to the car. She pushed the button to pop the trunk open.

As the other two men started to put their suitcases on the luggage cart, Ichigo walked over to Orihime. "Orih-"

"Ah," Orihime interrupted Ichigo, as she brought a finger to his lips. A smile appeared on her face. "No questions." Turning back to the other man, she handed him the keys to the car, as she also pulled out money to tip him. "Thank you so much."

"No problem Miss," the valet man said, before already starting to get in the car.

Orihime turned, and took Ichigo's hand. "Let's go inside," she said, before they walked towards the front doors.

Once inside, the resort just seemed to grow more and more fancy and beautiful. The indoor décor of the main lobby was as pretty as it was outside. There was clean carpet and rugs, pretty white furniture, and art all over the walls that windows weren't at. There was a couple of indoor fountains, and a huge fish tank that took up the whole wall of about fifteen feet of space between two elevators.

Walking towards the front desk, Orihime already pulled her wallet out of her purse. Pulling out her drivers license, she smiled to the woman behind the desk as they stopped.

"Hello, and welcome to Oceanside Resort," the woman greeted cheerfully, a smile on her face. "Have you made a reservation? Or are you doing a walk-in?"

"Reservation, under Kurosaki," Orihime replied, letting go of Ichigo's hand to rest that hand on her baby bump where she felt a sharp kick. _Geez, she's feisty. Six hours on a plane makes me exhausted, but I guess it just makes her wake up more. _

"Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki?" The receptionist asked, and when Orihime nodded, she moved to grab a clipboard. Giving it to Orihime, she smiled. "I'm going to need to see your ID to confirm, and you'll both need to look over this agreement and sign."

Orihime already started looking over the agreement, as Ichigo read over her shoulder. After she signed, she let Ichigo sign, and then handed the clipboard back over to the woman. The woman handed her ID back along with two cards.

"These two cards are your room key cards. They'll get you in your room, along with some of the other facilities we offer here at Oceanside. If you have any questions the number for the help desk is next to the phone in your condo. Along with emergency numbers, room service, the valet, and the restaurant upstairs," the receptionist said, as she reached over to her side. Pulling a few pamphlets from the rack they had been on, she handed them to Orihime. "One of these is just showing what this resort offers you, and the other few are for activities, restaurants, and sights to see around the island. Enjoy your stay here at Oceanside."

"Thank you," Orihime replied, as she turned with Ichigo to go to one of the elevators. Hitting the button the elevator opened after another few seconds. Getting on the elevator she smiled as Ichigo laughed. Reaching over she pressed the button for the eighth floor.

"This is cool. The walls are glass. We can see out," Ichigo said, stepping towards one of the walls. The elevator was circular instead of square, and it was all glass. They could see out towards what was the back of the resort, and it already looked amazing. There was pools behind the resort, and beyond the pools was a wooden platform that led over to a huge beach. Then there was the ocean. "Wow this is amazing."

"It sure is," Orihime said, although she didn't look outside long. She felt a little nauseous looking out as the elevator moved up. Reaching the eighth floor, the doors to the elevator opened, as she stepped off the elevator quickly. Catching her breath, the nausea went away. They were in a circular room that was outside the elevators, and it had another huge fish tank, and windows that looked out onto the beaches as well as to the front of the resort. "Our condo is 816."

"So we are staying in a condo?" Ichigo asked at they started walking towards the entrance to the hall that was to the right of the room.

"Well I figured staying in a hotel might be a little less enjoyable for how long we're staying," Orihime replied, her focus on the door numbers, looking for theirs.

"Condo's are expensi-" Ichigo paused, and raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Just how long are we staying?"

Stopping in front of a door that read 816, Orihime smiled. "Here's ours," she said, purposely ignoring Ichigo's question. Swiping the key card, the door unlocked, and she opened it. Allowing Ichigo to walk in first. Once inside, Orihime shut the door, and followed Ichigo. They walked down the short entrance hallway, before it opened up to their rather spacious living room area.

The walls were painted a pretty white/blue toned color, with white trimming, and the floor was a light brown polished wood. On the wall across the room from them there were two large windows that covered nearly the entire wall. There was one light grey fluffy couch on the left side of the room, and two matching loveseats on either side of the couch. Their was a glass coffee table in front of the couch, and two smaller tables on either side of the couch. There was pretty fresh exotic colored flowers in a vase on the coffee table, alongside a few more pamphlets, and a remote controls for the television. The television was across the room from the couch on the wall to the right of them, and it was a big flat screen. Surrounded by pictures of the forests and more sights to see in Silvermist.

Past the television was the large archway that led into the kitchen area. It wasn't that large of a kitchen, but was a decent size for them. The kitchen had white cabinets, grey marble countertops, and had the same light brown wood flooring the living room had. They had a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, and double sink. On one counter there was a bowl of fresh picked fruit, as well as more exotic flowers in vases. Nearest one of the big windows in the kitchen, was a small white/blue wooden table, and it had a vase of flowers along with a few candles in the center of it.

"This is amazing," Ichigo said in awe as he walked further into the living room. Towards the two large windows that looked out onto the beach out behind the resort. He had to blink a few times as the sun light was still fairly bright to his eyes even though the sun was still up. Looking back towards the kitchen to a small table that sat in the little corner between the wall of window, and the start of the archway to the kitchen. It was where the phone for the condo was, along with a phonebook, and more flowers. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed a piece of paper standing up on the table near the phone. Walking over, he picked it up. The only word on the paper was Ichigo. _It's addressed to me? But, we just got here. _He thought, before he turned the paper over, and opened it up.

_Ichigo,_

_How surprised are you? Orihime tried as hard as she could to keep you from figuring out about this trip, and you better be damn surprised after how much effort she put in this trip. Anyway, this is my Happy Birthday to you. Your sisters and I had gave you presents that you would hopefully get to use during your trip. Hence the six hundred dollars and those new shoes from me, and the sunglasses and hat from your sisters. We wanted to be as helpful as we could to Orihime for this, and before you start feeling the tiniest bit guilty that Orihime had spent so much money, don't bother. I assisted with as much as she would allow me to, but she only let me help with the room at the resort and a few smaller things. She wouldn't allow me to do anything else, and had told me that she wanted to do this for you._

_Son, you've got yourself a very special young woman, and I am glad that she is who you have decided to be with. You should be thankful for her every second of the day. _

_I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this trip and have fun. You're eighteen now, so don't do anything stupid, and get arrested. You better treat Orihime well through this trip, and don't make her mad by doing something stupid, like getting arrested!_

_Happy Birthday son!_

_-Dad_

Unable to help himself, Ichigo laughed at his dads words. _So I'm definitely not going to get arrested. _He thought, before his mind went to what his dad said about Orihime. _She really is special, and I am very thankful to be with her. _Folding the paper back up, Ichigo turned around to look at Orihime, only to find she was no longer in the living room with him. Looking to his right, there was a small diagonal wall from the corner of the wall with the windows on it, to the wall that the couch was on. And there was a door that was left ajar.

Going to the door, Ichigo pushed it open, and walked into the room. It was the bedroom. Its walls were painted a soft beige, and the floor was white carpet. In the center of the wall to the left was the bed. It a dark mahogany wood head board, four bed posts that nearly reached all the way to the ceiling, and a white sheer mesh canopy. The canopy was tied at every post. The comforter was a dark red making the pillows and sheets appear a bright white. To the right of the room was a dark mahogany wooden dresser. Closet doors were to the right of that, and on the other side was a door that led to what he assumed was the bathroom.

His eyes went to the wall across the room. There were two small windows, and then in-between them was sliding glass doors. The door was slid open, and he crossed the room to it. Stepping out on the balcony, he stopped. His eyes had stopped on Orihime. She was standing with her back facing him. Looking out at the sun that would completely go down in a matter of minutes. The light wind went by them, and made her hair sway.

"Orihime."

Hearing Ichigo say here name and his footsteps behind her, brought a smile to her face. Turning to face Ichigo finally, her smile widened. "Happy birthday Ichigo," she said softly, before lifting up on her toes, and kissing him. After a moment they broke their kiss, and she brought a hand to rest on the side of his face. "I hope you like everything."

"Orihime, it's amazing," Ichigo said, laughing as he brought his own hands to rest on her waist. "All of this is beyond anything I could ever ask for." He smiled as he leaned back over to her and kissed her.

This time when they broke their kiss, Orihime let her hand drop to rest on her baby bump beside her other hand. "I had been thinking about what to get you about this time last month. Just early thinking. I couldn't really decide on something, and after shooting some ideas around with your dad, the topic of a trip came up. Isshin suggested we come here, and I came up with the rest of the idea."

"My dad is okay with this? Just the two of us, on a vacation together?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just as much as he was okay with me moving into your house with you, and sleep in the same room as you, after I found out I was pregnant," Orihime said, laughing at the thought.

"How long are we staying?"

"Until Friday at noon," Orihime replied, after having to think about it for a moment.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "That's six days Orihime."

Nodding her head, Orihime laughed again. "Yeah, that's right. I wanted to give us time to be together. Having a full week for Winter Break around your birthday, just happened to be the perfect opportunity."

Smiling, Ichigo pulled Orihime closer, and hugged her. "This is the best birthday present I've ever got Orihime," he said, before pulling back a little to look her in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too," Orihime said, before he kissed her until they both needed air. Smiling as she caught her breath, she finally stepped back. "Now we need to get ready."

"For what?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. _What else does she have planned?_

"It's a little past eight now, and we have a dinner reservation at night thirty," Orihime replied, before walking towards the balcony door. Seeing the smile on his face, she smiled herself, before going inside. Going towards her suitcase, she unzipped, grabbed her beauty stuff, and walked into their bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she closed the door behind her. Going to the sink, she put her beauty stuff on the countertop, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The big smile on her face, made the bubbly happy feeling inside of her grow. _I'm so happy he likes this. I've been anticipating this for the past couple weeks, and I'm glad I pulled it off. _Her thoughts were brought to a stop, as she felt a few kicks inside of her. Dropping her hands to her bump, her eyes moved down to look at her baby bump. _I hope you can sense how happy I am._

Almost thirty minutes later, Orihime had pulled her curling wand away from her hair, and set it on the countertop. Holding the curl for another few seconds, she let go of it. Looking at her hair in the mirror she checked to see if she missed in parts, before she grabbed the hairspray. Spraying her hair a little, she combed with her fingers lightly through the curls to break them apart, and then sprayed her hair a bit more. After touching up her makeup from what she was wearing before, she had curled her hair, deciding only to curl the lower half for a more casual curl.

_I think I'm done now. _She thought, before turning off the curling wand, and removing the heat protecting glove from her hand. Leaving the bathroom, she walked into the bedroom. Going to her suitcase, she had to carefully kneel down before unzipping it. Pulling out one of the few clothing protected bags she had brought, she unzipped that, and pulled out her dress for the evening. It was a nice little summer dress, a white halter top styled dress, that went all the way to her knees, and flowed around her when she walked in it. Slipping on some light brown sandals that Yuzu and Karin had bought her, she grabbed her purse.

Walking out into the living room, her eyes went to Ichigo. He was standing near the windows, looking out onto the beach that was now having to be lit by some of the lights around the resort, as it was now dark outside. He was dressed in black cargo pants, and a clean looking white button up shirt. He kept it casual wearing by wearing the black sandal shoes he got for his birthday.

Ichigo's eyes left the window at the sound of Orihime walking out from the bedroom. At the sight of her, a smile grew on his face, before he turned to walk over to her. "You look beautiful."

Feeling her cheeks grow warm at his compliment, Orihime tried to forget about her burning cheeks by looking him over again. "And you look very handsome."

Ichigo crossed his arms at that, as he raised an eyebrow at Orihime. "When I opened my suitcase I found that you bought me this, and there was a note instructing me to wear this."

Orihime nodded, as she walked around him to go to the phone. Picking it up she dialed the valet's number. "Yeah, that's what I remember putting down when I wrote the note."

Opening his mouth to say more, Ichigo closed it, as Orihime started talking on the phone. He waited until she got off the phone, before starting to speak. "You bought me more than just this outfit, there's more new clothes in there, minus some that you brought that I already owned."

"Yes Ichigo, I know that," Orihime replied, as she started towards the door to leave the condo. "I was the one who bought the new clothes, and packed your suitcase. I know what's in there."

Ichigo crossed the room, and stopped her from opening the door. "Just how much money are you spending on me?"

This seemed to irritate Orihime, as she turned around to face him rather quickly. "It doesn't matter Ichigo. If you know what's good for you, then you'd just say thank you Orihime, or else you're going to turn this night around into a nightmare before we can so much as walk out the door."

At her tone, Ichigo gulped, and backed off from keeping the door closed. "Thank you Orihime."

Hearing his words, Orihime's serious and irritated expression, flipped around to a smile, as she laughed. "You're welcome Ichigo," she said, before opening the door, and walking out.

Ichigo took a deep breath, as he brought a hand to the door knob. _That was close. _Then he followed Orihime out the door.

As they got in the elevator, Orihime was able to look out better than she had before. The nausea didn't seem to come to her as they moved downwards towards the main floor. Getting to the lobby, Orihime glanced to Ichigo as they got out of the elevator. "Before you ask, I am going to be driving us tonight. I know that you think that you should drive, but just because I'm pregnant does not make me incapable of driving. You'll have to wait until tomorrow before you get the option of driving."

Hearing that made Ichigo smirk, as he just reached over, and took her hand. "I never said you were incapable of driving, I just like to drive you around," he told her, and he watched as a light smile grew on her face.

Once in the car, Orihime had programmed the address to the restaurant they were going to into the gps. As they started driving they admired the scenery around them. It was dark now, and the lights that lit up the streets brought a pretty glow to the area. They drove along the coast of the ocean for a good forty minutes before finally Orihime pulled up to a restaurant. When she parked, she smiled as she looked to Ichigo. "It's kind of an Italian/seafood mix. I know that Italian is one of your favorites, so I figured it would be nice to try it out the first night we're here."

"I can't wait," Ichigo told Orihime with a smile, as they walked around the car. Taking her hand, they crossed the busy parking lot, and entered the restaurant.

As soon as they walked in, their eyes took in the restaurant. It had a beige, white, and black color theme. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in white in black professional attire, and it brought the fancier side to the restaurant. Although it's casual atmosphere made it so the restaurant wasn't as fancy. They both decided to eat inside instead of going outside on the patio, and they were soon seated at a private booth in the corner of the restaurant.

They ordered their food after ten minutes, and once the waiter left Orihime smiled at Ichigo. Her hands wrapped around her glass of her water with lemon on the table. "So, I guess I can answer a few of your questions now if you want."

"How did you manage to get away with hiding this from me?" Ichigo asked immediately.

"Well, I didn't do it alone," Orihime started, as her mind went to Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu. "Your dad has been helping me since the beginning of all of the planning. We didn't have to enlist in Yuzu's and Karin's help until about a week ago. We needed them to distract you a lot so we could take care of some of the technicalities of this trip. So those times that Yuzu had you drive her to the store, or Karin asking you to go outside to watch her kick the soccer ball around-"

"Were all distractions so you and my dad could take care of stuff," Ichigo interrupted, before he smirked. "That's pretty good on your part. I had no idea, I just thought they actually needed me to do stuff for them."

Orihime laughed. "Yeah, well a lot of the distractions were their ideas, we just told them when they needed to be done, and for how long-" She stopped talking, and tensed up for a moment. Before she settled back against the seat of the booth. Her hands going to her baby bump.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, noticing her tense up like she had.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Orihime replied, rubbing her baby bump a little. "She has the hiccups again." She laughed at the thought. "I probably should be getting used to it by now, but I still get startled whenever I feel it."

"It's probably just startling because she's growing, and you can feel her better," Ichigo said, his eyes going to her baby bump.

"Yeah- ow!" Orihime half-exclaimed, her hand going towards her ribs. Before she laughed again. "Our daughter is either really impatient for food, or she's complaining that the hiccups haven't gone away yet."

Ichigo joined in on Orihime's laughter, as he reached across the table to take one of her hands. _I wouldn't be surprised if it was both, she's both mine and Orihime's daughter after all._

**A couple hours later**

Getting out of their car in front of the resort, Orihime handed the keys over to the valet hurriedly. Walking around the car to Ichigo, she smiled as he grabbed her hand. "That was some really good food," she said, as they walked inside the resort. Thoughts of their delicious dinner fueled her big smile.

"For our first meal here, it certainly raises the expectations for everywhere else we go over the time were here," Ichigo replied, walking into the elevator, he pressed the button for the eighth floor, and his eyes went to Orihime. "She seems to have enjoyed it as well."

Laughing, Orihime knew he was talking about the baby, and her free hand went to rest on top of her bump. "Yes she did. She's been a lot softer with her kicks and movement. I think the food may have put her to sleep to be honest."

"Well that must mean she's content," Ichigo said, before grinning at her. "For the moment at least."

"That's right. It'll probably only be another hour before she'll wake up wanting something else," Orihime agreed, as the elevator doors opened at their floor.

Once they got in their condo, Orihime's first destination was the kitchen. _My throat feels like sand paper from driving with the roof down in the car. _Taking a water bottle out of the refrigerator, she unscrewed the cap, and took a long drink. _Great, now I have to pee. _She turned around to walk back into the living room, and once at the archway of the kitchen, she paused. Ichigo was standing by the windows, hands in his pockets, and he was looking out. Getting an idea, she went to use the bathroom, and when she walked back out into the living room, she moved to Ichigo. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, before looking to her. A smile on his face from looking out.

"Let's go walk on the beach," Orihime suggested, stopping beside him, as her eyes went to look out the windows. The lights around the back of the resort were only giving enough light to light up the pool areas. The sandy beach was barely visible once her eyes adjusted, along with the gleam of water from where the moon reflected off of it.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked her, making her eyes move back to him. "It's going to be midnight soon. It would be three o'clock at home. Are you sure you're not too tired?"

Offering Ichigo a smile, Orihime nodded once. "I'll be fine. Yeah, I'm tired, but it's not like we get to be on vacation everyday. I think it would be fun," she told him, as she rested her hands on her baby bump. _I'm actually exhausted, but I can tell he wants to go out there. He's been looking out at the beach all throughout our ride home, and whenever we are here. _

"Alright," Ichigo agreed, but he rested a hand on her hands. "But, let me know if you feel like we should come back inside."

A few minutes later, they had left out the back of the resort. Following the brick path that snaked around the pools, hot tubs, the outdoor food place, the bar, and more. They crossed the little wooden path that led them towards the sandy beach. Once on the other side, they both removed their shoes, and set them on the wooden path. Ichigo rolled up his pants legs a bit, before taking Orihime's hand, and they started off walking.

Walking in peaceful silence for a moment, Orihime thought of something she forgot to mention to Ichigo. "Your dad had our condo stocked with food for us for the week."

"That was strangely nice of him, I'm surprised he'd even think to do something like that. I wonder what's wrong with him," Ichigo said, grinning at Orihime's look. "What?"

"It was very thoughtful of him Ichigo, nothing is wrong with him," Orihime told him, shaking her head at his laughter. "I told him he didn't have to do it, but he told me that he didn't want me to starve down here."

"Does he honestly think I would let you starve?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. _That sounds like dad alright. Thinking I would be irresponsible. _

This made Orihime laugh, as she tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand, after the wind had caused it to get all in her face. "I don't know, but he was really concerned that we don't starve his granddaughter."

Ichigo joined in with her laughter at that. Settling back down into comfortable silence, they continued walking down the beach. "This is all really amazing Orihime," Ichigo told her after a moment of thinking. Stopping her then, he faced her. "You're amazing for doing this."

Feeling her cheeks grow a little warm with his words, Orihime tried to control it, as she smiled. "You deserve this. You've been nothing but kind to me, and it's the least I could do."

Hearing his watch beep, Ichigo looked at it. "It's almost midnight. My birthday is almost over," he said, before reaching to her, and pulling her close. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Orihime, and I love you for it."

His lips met hers, and Orihime smiled into their kiss. When they broke apart after a moment, she reached up, and rested her hand against the side of his face. "Happy birthday Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cuteness! Great start to their vacation, although it really begins tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

*****NOTICE*** I apologize for not uploading in a long while. My first semester in college was a struggle for me to adjust too. I'm starting off this semester much better! If you want to know my upload schedule for these first couple months this year, check it out on my blog! And be sure to stay connected to my social media accounts for updates and notices relating to stories!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	32. Sightseeing

_Review:_

"_It's almost midnight. My birthday is almost over," he said, before reaching to her, and pulling her close. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Orihime, and I love you for it." _

_His lips met hers, and Orihime smiled into their kiss. When they broke apart after a moment, she reached up, and rested her hand against the side of his face. "Happy birthday Ichigo."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Waking up to the feeling a few kicks inside of her, Orihime sighed before a smile grew on her face. Since she was laying on her left side, she moved her right hand down to rest on her baby bump, and then opened her eyes. She was facing the wall with the windows and the glass sliding doors. The sun had seemed to just start to rise a little, so it was a little light outside. When they came inside after their walk on the beach, they had decide on leaving the balcony doors open a little. So the occasional wind would make the white sheer curtains sway. She could also hear the sound of birds, and it made her smile.

_This seems too good to be true. The wonderful warm beach air, and it's about to be the last week in February. It should be cold, but it's warm. _She thought with a smile. Feeling more kicks and movement made her happiness grow. She felt Ichigo's arm move from where it was wrapped around her waist, so his hand was resting more against her baby bump.

"Good morning," Ichigo's warm voice flooded her ears.

"Morning," Orihime replied, smiling as she could tell the baby was moving, and even kicked a few times near Ichigo's hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Orihime moved so she could lay on her back, her eyes went to his face. He had remained laying on his side, and was looking at her. She smiled as she reached a hand over to him, and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "I feel wonderful."

That brought a smile to Ichigo's face, and Ichigo let the hand that wasn't propping his head up move to brush away few stray strand of hair off of Orihime's face. "Glad to hear it," he tells her before leaning closer, and kissing her.

Their kiss lasted a few more seconds before they broke it. Orihime opened her eyes, and continued running her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you're awake now."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked, a smirk played at his lips.

"So we can do more of this," Orihime replied, before she moved towards him this time, and kissed him. Their kissing lasted for a few minutes before they stopped again. Orihime had been feeling a bit of a pain in her back, and she sighed. Moving so she could lay back against the raised pillows. She brought both hands to her baby bump. "She's been moving around non-stop for the past couple hours. I have been waking up every five minutes it seems."

Ichigo laughed, and rested a hand on her baby bump again. He had noticed the baby moving as well, and that had been what had woke him up in the first place. "Maybe she's just hungry."

Orihime joined in with his laughter, as she nodded. "That's probably it, because I woke up craving a honey bun." She sat for another moment, before deciding that it might be a good idea to go eat something, or else her insides would probably end up with damage from how much their daughter was kicking. Pushing the covers off of herself Orihime stood up. Although she changed her direction from the bedroom door to the bathroom, as she felt the baby was sitting on her bladder again.

When she was done, she left the bathroom, walked through their bedroom, and into the living room. Her eyes went to see Ichigo was in the kitchen, and as she walked over, she saw he had pulled a box of honey buns out of the cabinets.

"My dad must have been thinking about you a lot when he was shopping for food," Ichigo said, having heard Orihime walking over. He opened the box, and handed her a honey bun.

Orihime sat down at the table with her honey bun. "Why do you say that?"

Ichigo put the box of honey buns back, before opening the cabinet door more so she could see. "There's at least three boxes of red velvet pop-tarts in here."

That made Orihime laugh, as she started opening the packing around the honey bun. "That was a really good idea. You should give your dad more credit, it was very thoughtful of him," she said, watching Ichigo shaking his head as he laughed.

Ichigo noticed the coffee he had started when he first came in the kitchen was ready. He poured some in a coffee mug, before going to the refrigerator. He poured milk in the other half of his coffee mug. Then he grabbed a small bottle of apple juice. "How do you feel about going down to walk on the beach this morning?" He asked, going over to the table. He set her bottle of apple juice down in front of her, before he set his coffee down. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, he raised an eyebrow at the time. "Wow, it's not even six yet."

Laughing again, Orihime smiled, as she bit into her honey bun. "Why are we awake then? We went to bed a little after midnight."

"The time difference I guess. It would be nine o'clock at home," Ichigo replied, before he slipped his phone back in his pocket. He sat down across from Orihime, and sipped at his coffee. "So, the beach?"

Orihime nodded, as she chewed the bite of honey bun in her mouth. "I should probably go put on pants before we go," she said, before taking another bite of her honey bun. "And a bra. I don't think I should leave without putting that on."

Ichigo laughed, as he leaned back in his chair. "We'll be sure that we're both fully clothed before leaving," he said, making himself laugh again, and this time Orihime joined in.

After a good twenty minutes, they were leaving the out the back doors of the resort. With the sun rising more, they were able to see better outside. There were two big pools out there. One was a deeper pool for adults, and the other was a bit more shallow for younger children. There was a bar area on the other side of the pool on the right. On the left side of the pool on the left there was a fenced in area where there were two hot tubs in the ground. On the other side of the hot tubs there was a little food hut.

As they walked through the area on the brick paths, they admired the flowers and trees around there area. The resort was keeping up with the five start atmosphere. They walked over the little wooden walkway that led from the pools over to the beach. On the side closest to the beach they both took off their shoes, and left them before they started to walk.

As they walked down the beach, the only sounds were of the waves coming in, and the birds calls. Since it was so early in the morning not that many people were out yet. That fact made Orihime start laughing out of the blue, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?"

Orihime slowed her laughing, as she looked to Ichigo. "I don't know. I just think it's funny that we're the only two people out here it seems. Everyone else has enough sense to be asleep at this time of day."

Ichigo smirked at that thought. "So you're basically calling us crazy?" He asked, watching her eyes light up at that.

"I guess so," Orihime agreed, continuing to laugh. "It's not that crazy though. We are used to being in a different time zone after all." Her eyes were focused down on the sand, and she stopped at the sight of seashells. Letting go of Ichigo's hand, she knelt down. Having to place a hand on the sand to steady herself, before she could look at the shells. "Yuzu would love these."

Ichigo nodded, as he knelt down as well. "We can come back with a bag, and we can pick some out for her."

Orihime smiled as she put down the shells she was looking at. "That's a great idea," she said, before standing up. Feeling a small ache in her back she sighed, as she rubbed the area. "Note to self, don't move at all for the rest of my pregnancy, because my back is sensitive to every movement I make."

"We can go back if you want. I can even carry you," Ichigo offered, a grin on his face.

"Thank you for offering, but I'll be fine. It's just the usual back pain," Orihime said, before taking his hand, and they continued walking. They were walking close enough to the water, so each time the tide would come in, it would roll right on over their feet. Feeling the baby moving more, she laughed when the movement tickled a little. Resting her free hand on her baby bump, she smiled. "She's moving so much now."

"Just you wait, in a few more weeks you'll probably be feeling every tiny movement she makes," Ichigo said, smiling at Orihime's laugh.

"Can't wait," Orihime said, laughing again. _She's almost a full three pounds. While she's getting heavier, she's also growing longer. It amazes me that she even has enough room in there._

They walked for another fifteen minutes before Orihime turned to look at Ichigo. "As much as I'm enjoying this peaceful walk, I'm starting to get a little bit hungry," she felt a sharp kick to her rib cage, and brought her free hand to the area. "Correction, she's hungry, and I have a feeling she's not planning on giving my ribs a break until she is taken care of."

Ichigo laughed, as they turned around. "Let's go ahead and get back then. Wouldn't want her to be hungry for too long," he said, smiling at Orihime's look of agreement. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"It's whatever you want to eat, it doesn't matter to me," Orihime replied, having to rub the area where she felt another few kicks. _She's rather impatient today._

"Well, as it is no longer my birthday anymore, I want to go where you want," Ichigo told her, his eyes had been watching where she rubbed her baby bump. "So you can be happy, and she'll be happy."

Orihime smiled, feeling more kicks. "Alright, I'm in the mood for pancakes and bacon, and we can go to the little breakfast café that's in our resort," she said, before sighing as she looked down at her baby bump. "It's closest."

"She's not giving you a break is she?" Ichigo asked, noticing Orihime looking down at her baby bump.

"No she is not," Orihime said, laughing at the movement inside of her. _We're going baby girl. I promise we are going to make sure you are fed._

**Almost an hour later, a little past seven**

"This was delicious," Orihime said, finally finished her food. Ichigo had finished well over ten minutes ago, and was drinking his coffee. Orihime had ordered a lot more food than he had, so it was taking her a bit longer, but she was satisfied by the time she finished. She leaned back against the back of her chair, and rested her hands on her baby bump. "That's more like it. She's finally settled down, and stopped abusing my ribcage."

"Well I'm glad she's satisfied now," Ichigo said, he had his phone out, and was checking out some things about the island. "What do you want to do today? I was thinking sightseeing since it's our first day here."

Nodding her head in agreement, Orihime's eyes left her baby bump to look up at Ichigo. "That sounds like a good idea. There's plenty of stuff for us to see. Do you think we should plan, or just go with whatever we come across?"

"There's a few places I was looking at, but I think we should just get in the car and drive. It'll be a lot more adventurous of us, don't you think?" Ichigo asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes it would," Orihime agreed, before grabbing her coffee cup. She downed the rest of the coffee, and then put the cup back on the table. The waitress came by, re-filled her cup of coffee, and put the sugar and cream that Orihime liked in it. Orihime knew she shouldn't have that much coffee. But she wanted the taste of it, so she had been getting the waitress to put in just a fourth of the cup full of coffee and the rest milk. "That coffee was great. They put the right amount of sugar in it like I asked."

Ichigo noticed that Orihime's hand had been shaking a little bit, making him raise an eyebrow. "Just how much caffeine have you had this morning? I mean those weren't full cups of coffee, but you're actually shaking right now. Those two cups of coffee you had just now couldn't have had this much affect on you." He watched as she sipped at her third cup of coffee, before she started talking.

"Well, I woke up around four in the morning, craving coffee. So I made just enough so I could have half a cup. So I drank that, then went back to sleep. Then I had the two cups I just had hear while we ate breakfast. I also had that honey bun, as well as those blueberry pancakes with all the syrup I put on them. I also got that waffle with chocolate chips in it. But, that's all, and really though, that can't give me that much energy," Orihime said, without taking a breath until she finished talking. Her hands were still shaking so she put them in her lap, before smiling. "Okay, I lied. I got up again an hour before we got up, and had another cup of coffee. But, that's it, I promise."

Ichigo grinned at Orihime's hyper attitude. He reached across the table, and slid her coffee cup away from her. "Maybe it would be a good idea to lay off the caffeine for a little while, okay? You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee this much. The doctor said that a little bit is okay, but only a little bit."

"That's fine with me. I'm not really in the mood for coffee anymore," Orihime said, before looking at the menu that was still on their table. "But, those crepes with the raspberries on them look delicious."

Shaking his head, Ichigo stopped the waitress who was walking by their table. "We'd like the check please," he said, before looking back to Orihime. "I'm thinking we need to get out of here, before you go into a sugar coma."

After another five minutes, they had paid, and gone back up to their condo. Ichigo had changed in less than two minutes, and was in the living room. Looking at the pamphlets of places they should go see. Orihime was still in their bedroom getting dressed.

"I think we should go towards this cool looking rock place that's a little off the coast!" Ichigo called out, his eyes focused on the pamphlets. "You know where I'm talking about?"

"Yeah!" Orihime called back, before appearing in the doorway of their bedroom. "I looked at the pamphlets yesterday. I think that would be a nice place to start off our trip." She turned back around to go finish getting ready. "We can go and look there, and- wait! We should totally go to that little place by the forest where you can go get on a Ski Lift that will take you up to the top of one of the mountains! That would be so much fun!"

Ichigo laughed at Orihime's happy tone. _She's still hyper off of all the sugar she had. _He thought, as he turned the pamphlet over to look at the stuff on the back.

Orihime appeared back in the living room, this time fully dressed. She had on light wash jean shorts, a scarlet red tank top, and a white camisole underneath. The cami was meant to keep her baby bump covered, as the tank top was flowy, and would occasionally show her baby bump at the bottom. "I'm almost ready," she said, as she walked into the kitchen. Her bag in hands. She went to the cabinets, and opened them. She pulled out a box of the red velvet pop-tarts, and started to open it.

Ichigo got up, and walked to the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow at Orihime, who was currently putting three packages of the red-velvet pop-tarts in her bag, along with some packaged brownies, and honey buns. Walking over to her, he smiled, as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should pack less pop-tarts, and more healthy things."

Orihime paused for a moment before grabbing a few granola bars and putting them in her bag, she turned to face Ichigo. "I'll bring the granola bars, but I'm fairly certain that I will still end up eating the pop-tarts before I touch the granola bars."

Ichigo sighed, before he smiled at her. "Well, at least I'm trying to do my part in suggesting healthy options."

Orihime rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Thank you for doing that Ichigo," she said, before grabbing her bag. "I'm going to grab some waters from the refrigerator, and then we can leave."

"I'll call down to the valet for our car," Ichigo said, before he left the kitchen.

Five minutes later, they were in their car. Ichigo insisted on driving, now that it was no longer his birthday. They left the resort, and started driving down the coast, just to get an eye of the area. Their plan was to start with the rock area that had caught their eyes on the pamphlet, and they would go from there. It took them only twenty minutes to get to the rocky area. The only parking was in the sand, so they parked, and got out ready to explore.

Orihime adjusted her sunglasses on her face, as the sun had come out from behind the clouds. "Wow," she said, as they started walking down the small sandy trail that led down to the beach where the rocks were. There were all kinds of rocks. One's that they could walk under, one's that were oddly shaped, and some that they could even walk through. They had walked around those for a good fifteen minutes, before getting to the rocks that were huge, and they towered over herself and Ichigo as they walked. "These are more like small mountains than rocks."

"Tell me about it, I've never felt so short in my life," Ichigo said, before looking to Orihime with a grin on his face. "At least I have you here to remind me that I'm not all that short."

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed, before she laughed as he darted away from her. She shook her head at him, as he stopped with a good fifty feet distance in-between him. Raising an eyebrow at the grin still on his face. _He just thinks he can poke fun at me, huh? We'll just see who gets the last laugh._ "That's not funny Ichigo!"

"I think it's pretty funny!" Ichigo called back, walking backwards away from her as she walked towards him. Although the grin on his face dropped, when he noticed she all of a sudden stopped walking, and her hands went to her baby bump. "Orihime?!" He called, before jogging back over to her, almost feeling panic at her expression of pain on her face.

Orihime held her hands to her baby bump, and gritted her teeth. Ichigo was beside her seconds later, his hand went to her shoulder. That's when she suddenly retracted her fist, and punched his shoulder now that he was close. "Do you still think my shortness is funny?" She asked him, a smile on her face, as he looked at her in surprise.

"You were faking?" Ichigo asked, his hand on the shoulder that she hit. It actually stung a little.

Seeing the disbelief on Ichigo's face, made Orihime's smile widen, as she leaned closer to his face. "Of course I was, and you fell for it easily," she told him, before stepping back from him. "You made fun of my shortness, so I pretended to be in pain so you'd panic, and it worked. We're even."

That was all Orihime said to him, before walking off to continue looking at the rocks. _What just happened? _Ichigo questioned to himself, before shaking his head. He moved to catch up with Orihime, and he fell into step beside her. "I thought you were going into labor or something."

"Ichigo, I haven't even started my thirtieth week yet. Meaning that since I'm not due for another ten weeks, I think it's safe to say that thought shouldn't have even crossed your mind," Orihime replied, laughing at his expression. She noticed he still looked a bit unsettled with her. She reached over, and took his hand to stop him. "I'm sorry. I took it a tad bit too far."

Ichigo smiled at her apologizing to him, and in seconds he had pulled her close to him. He kissed her, and felt her tense posture loosen. When he broke the kiss, he smiled. "I got you to apologize without even having to say anything, I guess we're both pretty good at acting."

Smiling back at him, Orihime reached one of her hands up to rest on his shoulder. "I didn't punch you too hard, did I?"

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head, as he laughed. "But, it was enough to sting a little bit." He told her, before kissing her again. "How about we go back to the car? We can go to that Ski Lift that's supposed to take us up on top of one of the mountains."

"Sounds like fun," Orihime said, smiling.

It took them another fifteen minutes to get back to the car, and by that time Orihime was practically dying for water and food. As soon as they got in the car, and Ichigo started driving she opened her bag. Pulling out waters for both of them, she put Ichigo's in the cup holder and opened her own. Unscrewing the cap, she started to drink, and before she knew it the whole bottle was gone. "Um Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked over as he stopped at a stop sigh. Raising an eyebrow, he looked forward again to continue driving. "If you're drinking that much water we're going to have to stop because I know you'll probably have to go to the bathroom in fifteen minutes."

Laughing, Orihime nodded as she grabbed a package of red velvet pop-tarts from her bag. "Probably. That, and we're going to have to get more water. Being out in the sun, and with the wind going, it makes my throat dry."

"We'll make a stop when we run out," Ichigo said, laughing at how Orihime was already starting with the red velvet pop-tarts.

As they started driving away from the coast of the island, and towards the directions of where the forest and mountains were, Orihime finished the pack of pop-tarts and felt her hunger subside for the most part. It took them twenty minutes to drive in the direction where the Ski Lift was, and the whole time Orihime was watching for things they could see after the Ski Lift. Sipping at a new bottle of water, she had just screwed the cap back on, when she felt some kicks to her ribs. "Ow."

"Ha ha Orihime, you already played this joke on me once. I'm not going to fall for it again," Ichigo said, having heard her say ow.

"I'm not doing that again Ichigo. She's just kicking me in the ribs- ow!" Orihime exclaimed, her hands going to her baby bump. "Settle down in there. That really hurts."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, as they had pulled up in a parking lot near where the Ski Lift was. Parking the car, he looked over to Orihime. "She's kicking that hard?"

Nodding Orihime's released the breath she was holding after the last kick. "Yes she is. I know it doesn't seem like it'd hurt, but it's coming from inside of me. She definitely takes after you with her strength, ow!" She felt another kick, this one knocked the air out of her lungs. "Okay, I can't breath, this is so not funny Ichigo, stop laughing!"

Ichigo tried to sober up his laughter, but he just reached over and rested his hand on Orihime's baby bump. He could feel right away how much the baby was moving around. "She gets her strength from you too."

"Yeah well, when we end up in the emergency room because she breaks one of my ribs, then I don't see that it matters who she gets it from," Orihime said, her hands going to her baby bump when she felt the baby start to settle down. "It'd be a funny story to tell our friends once we go home though."

Ichigo grinned and nodded in agreement. "It sure would be."

"Okay," Orihime said after a moment of silence. "She moved back down again. I think my ribs are safe, for now."

"Ready to get out?" Ichigo asked her, watching as she nodded. They both got out of the car, and he met her at the back of the car. Taking her head, they started walking towards the little building that was at the bottom of the Ski Lift.

"Why do they call it Ski Lift? When I think of that I think of snow and mountains," Orihime said, raising an eyebrow at the name.

"It's just for the season. It's still Winter time. It's normally called Sky View or something, but they just call it Ski Lift for Winter," Ichigo explained, as they walked over to the building.

Getting to the building, Orihime had to use the bathroom first, and then it took less than five minutes to pay to go up the mountain, and soon they were sitting on a seat. Starting to go up. Which Ichigo had watched Orihime for a moment. "Are you going to feel sick? I didn't even think about that."

Shaking her head, Orihime looked out as the moved. "I feel fine now. And if I start to feel bad, I'll just close my eyes."

As the ski lift started to go up higher, and over the trees, the view got better. They could see the different types of trees, and how there were many more types of trees past the line of the forest that can be seen from on the ground. With the birds flying around, chirping away, the occasional exotic parrot that lived on the island would fly up from the tree, and it's red or blue wings would give it away easily.

"Oh my gosh, their so pretty," Orihime said, her eyes on a few parrots that would fly up from the trees. Her hands had gone into her bag that rested on her lap, and she pulled out her camera. Going to attempt to get a camera.

Ichigo was watching the birds as well, before he rested a hand on Orihime's shoulder. He pointed to her right side. "There's more of them over there. Maybe you'll get a better picture."

Orihime turned a bit more to her right, and brought the camera up. Looking at the screen, she zoomed in a bit, and took a few pictures. _Maybe one of those could have turned out right. _She looked around more, and then held the camera up again. "Look, there's a waterfall closer to the peak of the mountain."

Looking to where Orihime was about take a picture, he noticed where there was a river, and then he just barley noticed the start to what looked like a waterfall. They were getting close to the top of the mountain now, and they were starting to descend to where they'd be getting off. "Maybe we'll get to go see it before we go back down."

Nodding, Orihime put her camera back in her bag. "Maybe. I'd really like to go see it up close."

**An hour later**

They were back on the Ski Lift, and heading down the mountain. They had gone into a few buildings that had some of the exotic animals that lived on the island in it, and the ones inside were some reptiles and smaller animals. The one's on the outside were bigger animals and the birds. They did get to go see the waterfall from an area at the top of the waterfall. The director that had been guiding the group they were with also was taking people down to see the bottom, and Orihime was really happy with that. When they got to the bottom she had to catch her breath a little bit, but it was a real pretty sight. Then they started their way back up to where the Ski Lift was. That's when they decided it was time to go back down.

When they got off the Ski Lift at the bottom, they went to the car, and got in. "Well, it's a little past ten thirty, and we've already gone to two places this morning. I'd say that's an accomplishment," Ichigo said, backing the car out of the parking space, before he looked to Orihime. "That and the fact that you're awake before noon."

Orihime laughed, as she shook her head. "Hey, I barely got five hours of sleep last night. It's a miracle that I'm awake now."

"Maybe it's from that coffee you were drinking in the middle of the night," Ichigo told her, as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Which I might add contributed to the fact that you were more hyper than a five year old after eating a tub full of ice cream."

Laughing again, Orihime brought both hands to her baby bump when the laughter had caused her to feel like she had to pee. "Okay," she started, trying to stop her laughter. "We need to go somewhere with a bathroom or else I'm going to pee myself. This laughing is not helping."

Shaking his head at how open she was about that, Ichigo just pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. Stopping by a gas pump, he turned the car off. "Okay, I'm going to fill the car up, and you can go to the bathroom," he said, although Orihime was already halfway out of the car when he had said that.

When Orihime came back out of the gas station five minutes later, she had her hands resting on her baby bump, and she sighed when she sat back down in the car. "I feel so much better."

"Well, since you feel good now," Ichigo started, finishing up at the pump, before he sat back in the drivers seat. "We should go find somewhere to eat. We had breakfast around seven, and those pop-tarts that you brought will only last you for so long. I wouldn't want you to have to eat the granola bars or something crazy like that."

That got Orihime laughing again. "That's so thoughtful of you Ichigo," she said through her laughing. She pulled out her phone, and looked up restaurants around them. "There's a restaurant on this road that we're on. I figure that since we're here in the higher part of town, we might as well stay here instead of going back down to the lower part of town."

"What's it called?" Ichigo asked, his eyes on the pump where it finally stopped, meaning the car was full.

Orihime's eyes glanced to Ichigo who was getting up to go and put the gas cap back on the car. "It's called Misty Bay, it's only half a mile away. It's supposed to be a classic place to visit whenever here on the island," she said, before looking to Ichigo who got back in the car. "And they have grilled shrimp, and that's what I'm craving right now."

"Alright, then we'll go there. Just let me know when we get close to it, so I won't pass it," Ichigo said, putting his seatbelt back on, before starting the car.

It took them five minutes to get to the restaurant. When they pulled into the parking lot it was clear that the restaurant was popular, as there were several people there. "It looks like the website I was on was right, this place is a classic I guess," Orihime said, as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, with how many people are here before noon, that's clear," Ichigo agreed. When they walked inside the place gave off a modern, younger audience vibe. There were plenty teens/young adults around, and not really anyone older than twenty five. The place had wooden walls, and lights strung all around.

"Just two?" The hostess asked, as she approached them. When Orihime nodded, she grabbed menu's. "Inside or the patio?"

Orihime looked to Ichigo. "Let's eat outside," she said, smiling. This place was starting to look fun already. There was music and laughter.

"The patio," Ichigo told the hostess, before she led himself and Orihime through the patio's open doors.

Sitting them at a table that was in the corner of the patio, the hostess took their drink orders, before walking back inside. Giving Orihime and Ichigo time to look around. The patio was basically a huge back porch that was made out of bamboo would. There were lights hanging out here too, and lantern lights up in the rafters above them. Their view was of the lower part of the island, which already had Orihime taking out her camera to take pictures.

"When we get home, Yuzu will be dying to look at the pictures," Ichigo said, watching Orihime take a few pictures. "So when we take hundred of pictures, we should keep in mind that we'll be sitting on the couch while Yuzu wants to go through every single picture."

Orihime smiled, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll happily sit there with her if she wants to go through them," she said, as she took a couple more pictures before putting the camera back in her bag. Feeling a familiar ache start in her lower back, she sighed. It was in a spot that she knew she could get rid of if she stood up and walked around a bit. So she stood up, and noticed Ichigo's eyes go to her as she did.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, seeing her hands on her lower back.

"My back hurts. Do you mind if I walk around for a few minutes? Usually that will get rid of the pain," Orihime said, smiling when he nodded. "Thank you."

Moving towards the stairs on the patio, she took the three steps down to the grass. Walking a bit, she stopped near a big tree. Her hands at her back where she was trying to stretch a bit to get the ache to go away. _It's eleven now. I wonder what else we'll be doing today. I'm getting fairly tired. _She stood there for a minute before she heard footsteps coming up beside her.

"You're back is hurting too?"

Orihime turned to find herself face to face with a girl with light brunette hair, her green eyes showed light and happiness, and she had her hands resting on her own baby bump. "Yeah," she said slowly to the girl, her hands slid from her back to her baby bump." "It usually goes in and out of pain since I started my third trimester."

The girl laughed, and nodded her head. "I completely understand. I started my third trimester almost a month ago, and it's definitely been in and out of pain periods for me."

"How far along are you?" Orihime asked, before she bit her lip, as she waived a hand. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I can be a bit impulsive when it comes to asking questions."

"Oh please, I can be the same way," the girl said, laughing at Orihime's embarrassed look. "I'm halfway through my thirty-first week, you?"

"I'm about to start my thirtieth week tomorrow," Orihime said, smiling, as she raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about you, but I think-"

"That's it's pretty dang odd to meet someone that's so close to you in your pregnancy," the girl interrupted, propping a hand on her hip.

Laughing, Orihime nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking. I usually find people who are at the very least a month or two away from me. Not one that is this close to me," she said, before she offered her hand. "I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Kira Ichihara," the girl said back, as she shook Orihime's hand. She noticed Orihime's eyes going to the ring on her finger, and she smiled. "I know, I'm fairly young to be engaged. I'm only 19. But, I mean, I'm also young to be having a baby too."

"Tell me about it," Orihime said, propping a hand on her hip. "I won't be turning eighteen until April, and I've already moved in with my boyfriend, and will be having his baby a month later. I won't even be graduated from high school yet."

"Well, I guess we just started earlier than most people," Kira said, offering a smile.

Nodding her head, Orihime rested her hands back on her baby. "You can say that again."

"Kira?" A masculine voice, came from a few feet away from them. Both Orihime and Kira looked over. A man who appeared almost six feet tall, and had brown-almost black-hair that made his green eyes more noticeable.

"Hey," Kira said, as the man walked over, and stopped beside Kira. "Ryuu, this is Orihime Inoue. She's a year younger than me, and she's about only a week and a half behind me pregnancy wise."

"Damn," Ryuu said, his eyes on Kira. "This world is a small place after all."

Orihime smiled, as her eyes went to Kira. "This must be your fiancé then?"

Kira nodded, as she looked away from Ryuu to Orihime. "Yep, this is him. He's already twenty, my birthday won't be until Summer."

Ryuu offered Orihime his hand. "Where are my manners?" He asked, before chuckling. "I'm Ryuu."

"It's nice to meet you," Orihime said, shaking his hand back. Then she started feeling movement inside of her. Reminding her that Ichigo was waiting. "Uh, my boyfriend's probably wondering where I am. I tend to be a little bit of a danger magnet, and I don't want to worry him." She explained, as a thought occurred to her. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure," Kira said, before she and Ryuu followed Orihime back to the patio.

Leading Kira and Ryuu over to where her and Ichigo's table was, she smiled when Ichigo looked up from his phone to her. "Ichigo, this is Kira and Ryuu."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said towards Kira, and offered Ryuu his hand. Which Ryuu shook.

Resting her hand on the back of her chair, Orihime laughed a little bit. "Kira's only a week and a half ahead of me, pregnancy wise. She's nineteen and Ryuu is twenty."

Ichigo laughed, realizing that Kira and Ryuu sounded like himself and Orihime. "What a small world."

"That's what I said man," Ryuu said, laughing.

"Do you two want to sit with us?" Ichigo asked, motioning to the two other seats across the table from where his and Orihime's seats were. "We haven't ordered yet."

"That'd be great," Kira said, before she and Ryuu sat down across from Ichigo and Orihime. The waitress came back by and asked Ryuu and herself what they wanted to drink. When she left, Kira looked to Orihime and Ichigo. "So do you two live here? Or are you here on vacation?"

"Vacation," Orihime replied, before she laughed. "Although living here doesn't seem like such a bad idea. It's amazing here."

"We live in Karakura Town," Ichigo added, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Karakura Town… That's not far from where we live," Ryuu said, his eyes going to Kira's. "About an hour right?"

Kira nodded, as she leaned back against the back of her chair. Her hands going to her baby bump. "We live near Windsworth College."

"That's where Hikari goes," Ichigo said to Orihime. Remembering how Hikari had been talking about it when they were over for dinner once. "That isn't that far at all."

"Damn, this is really a small world," Orihime said, making the others laugh.

"Here you two are," the waitress had appeared back over with Kira's and Ryuu's drinks. "Do you all know what you want to eat yet?"

Orihime's eyes went from the waitress to the menu. "No," she said, as she picked up the menu. "Not at all."

The others laughter started again, Ichigo was the one to look to the waitress. "We'll just need a few more minutes," he said, and then the waitress left. He looked to Orihime. "Maybe more."

"I was craving grilled shrimp, but now I don't know. Everything looks so good," Orihime said, her eyes focused on the menu.

"I know. It's always hard whenever we go to a new restaurant. You'll be thinking you want one thing, but you end up wanting something completely different," Kira agreed with Orihime, her eyes on her own menu.

As the girls started discussing their cravings, Ryuu leaned across the table a bit towards Ichigo. "Does she have a lot of strange cravings too?"

Ichigo nodded, as he grinned. "Definitely. Her average craving tends to be red velvet pop-tarts, or something covered in sugar."

"Kira's the same when it comes to sugar," Ryuu said, his eyes glanced from the two talking girls and back to Ichigo. "Usually whenever we go out, it takes her a while to decide what to eat."

"That's true. It requires a lot of patience, and I learned that the hard way. She has got angry with me a lot before I learned that the only thing I need to do is to not bother her when she's trying to decide what to eat," Ichigo said, laughing.

Ryuu joined his laughter. "That's for damn sure."

The waitress came back after a few minutes, just as Orihime and Kira had decided on what they were going to eat. When the waitress took their menu's away, Kira sipped at her tea. "So what are you having?"

"A girl," Orihime replied, her hands going to her baby bump where she felt movement. "What about you?"

"I'm having a boy," Kira said, before sighing, as she smiled. "Which I'm excited about and all. But, shopping wise? Not so much. It's a lot harder to shop for boys, than it is for girls."

Orihime nodded in agreement. "No matter what age the boy is, it's typically harder," she said, as she rubbed her baby bump where she felt a kick. "But, it is easier to shop for boys when they're a baby. Because babies need a lot of stuff."

"That's true," Kira said, her eyes glancing from Orihime to Ryuu. "Once he gets older, Ryuu's going to be the one to shop for him."

"Since when?" Ryuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kira looked to Ryuu again. "Since we found out we're having a boy."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, before looking to Ichigo. "Have you noticed that when they also start assuming that we're going to do stuff without consulting us?"

"Oh yes, I have," Ichigo agreed, grinning when Orihime and Kira exclaimed "Hey!"

**Almost an hour and a half later**

They had just finished eating when Kira and Ryuu started talking about the friends they had that were on the island. "We're actually planning on meeting them this evening around six thirty at this country club for dinner," Kira said, setting her fork down, after taking her last bite. "We'd love it if you two would come meet them."

Orihime and Ichigo shared a look. Ichigo rested a hand on top of Orihime's. "Would you be up for something like that?"

Orihime sighed, as she looked down at her baby bump. "I'm not really the one who get's to decide that."

"Come on," Ryuu said, grinning at Orihime. "It'd be a blast. That's what vacations are for, right? To have fun."

"And yes," Kira started, her eyes on Orihime as well. "Being almost a full seven months pregnant for you makes you a tad bit on the tired side." That made Orihime laugh, and Kira just continued. "We only have a little less than three months left before we'll be parents. The way I see it, is that we might as well take whatever opportunity we have to enjoy ourselves without responsibilities yet."

"Not that she's complaining," Ryuu said, making Orihime and Ichigo laugh.

"You'd love the club too," Kira added. Thinking about the country club's qualities. "There's music, great food, beautiful scenery, shopping, and did I mention great food?"

Orihime laughed, as she looked to Ichigo. "Well food always makes everything better Ichigo."

"Does that mean you'll go?" Kira asked.

Ryuu watched Ichigo and Orihime share a look, and he focused on Ichigo. "While the girls go shopping you can join me and the guys. We can play some pool and order a beer or two."

Before Ichigo could respond, Orihime did. "Okay, we'll go," she said, before looking back to Ichigo. "You can hang out with Ryuu and his friends, and have fun a little bit." She then raised an eyebrow. "But, not too much fun. Last time you were drinking, I was drinking too, and then I ended up pregnant."

"Well, I hate to break this to you," Ichigo started, a smirk on his face. "But, you can't really get pregnant on top of already being pregnant."

"That's true," Orihime said, before looking to Kira and Ryuu. "Where is this place at?"

After exchanging phone numbers, and talking a bit about where the country club was, the waitress came back. "Would you all be interested in dessert?"

At that Kira and Orihime shared a look across the table, before they grabbed a dessert menu. Already discussing what they would like, while Ichigo and Ryuu were cracking up at their cravings.

**An hour and a half later**

Stepping into their condo, Orihime sighed at the peaceful atmosphere. After eating dessert, they left the restaurant. Deciding to halt their sightseeing adventures so they could go back to the resort. It took them a good forty five minutes to get back to the resort from where they were, and Orihime was practically dragging her feet by the time they got inside their condo. As it was around two thirty now, and they had been out and about since eight.

Right away, she went straight to their bedroom. Dropping her bag on the floor by the foot of the bed, she sat on the bed, and laid back. Groaning, as she stretched out.

Ichigo had followed her into their bedroom, and raised an eyebrow at her stretching. He walked towards the side of the bed her feet were at, and started slipping off her sandals for her. "You seem a little tired," he said, after finishing taking of her sandals. Tossing them onto the ground near her bag, before he got on the bed. Laying down on his stomach beside her.

"It's just been a super long day," Orihime replied, as she moved so she was more on her side. "I got five hours of sleep, and that's not enough to keep me going for long. Even with the amount of caffeine I've had today."

"You should take a nap then," Ichigo said, moving so his hands were arms were behind his head. He looked up to focus on the ceiling. "If you need to sleep, then you should sleep. Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean we need to be doing stuff all day. You're almost a full seven months pregnant. You need to be resting regularly."

Orihime pushed herself to sit up then. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ichigo sat up as well. He moved so he could pull the covers back on their bed. "There's no guessing, you need to be getting rest."

Smiling, Orihime moved so she could get under the covers, and rested her hands on top of her baby bump when she settled. "Don't let me sleep too long."

"Sleep as long as you need," was all Ichigo said, as he moved a little closer to her. He kissed her, before he tucked her bangs back behind her ear. Smiling when she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there first day here is going well! This chapter was getting a little long, and I didn't want to have to shorten what I had written for the rest of their first day. So I'm starting the next chapter with the rest of their first day. I hope you all are enjoying this vacation of their's so far. (I just want to note that I created the characters Kira and Ryuu. I also mention that Orihime's birthday is in April. I know it's not actually in April. But, it's going to work better if her birthday is in April for this story line.)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	33. Want To Be Irresponsible

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you all for reviewing. I read every single one, and they always bring a smile to my face.**

_Review:_

_Smiling, Orihime moved so she could get under the covers, and rested her hands on top of her baby bump when she settled. "Don't let me sleep too long."_

"_Sleep as long as you need," was all Ichigo said, as he moved a little closer to her. He kissed her, before he tucked her bangs back behind her ear. Smiling when she closed her eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>A little over two hours later<strong>

Standing in front of the closet in the room, Orihime was looking through her clothes to pick something out. She woke up from her nap almost fifteen minutes ago. After having to go to the bathroom as soon as she got up, she had come back into the bedroom, and had decided on hanging up both her and Ichigo's clothes. They were going to be here for almost a week, so she didn't see why not. _Plus it keeps them from getting all wrinkled. _She thought, as she continued looking through her clothes.

The sound of the balcony door sliding open caught Orihime's attention, and she looked over just in time to see Ichigo walking in. "Enjoying the view."

Ichigo's eyes went to Orihime, and he smiled as he walked over. Wrapping his arms around her, as he looked down a bit to look into her eyes. "Yes I am."

"Ichigo," Orihime said, laughing at the sparkle in his eyes. "I was talking about the view outside."

"Well that is nice too," Ichigo said, before he kissed her. Letting her go after a moment, he went to sit on the end of the bed. Watching as she turned back to the closet, he raised an eyebrow. "You're going to change?"

"Yes," Orihime replied, grabbing a light blue halter top, that tied behind her neck. The ties were rope, and it was one of her favorite tank tops that she picked out at the store for this trip. "But, just my shirt. The one I'm wearing now got all wrinkled when I was sleeping."

Ichigo nodded before he moved so he was laying back against their bed. Juggling his phone between his hands. "I just got off the phone with my dad. He was out with Yuzu and Karin for dinner. They said to say hello."

Orihime looked at the light blue halter top for another moment, before deciding that's what she was going to where. Going towards the bed, she tossed the shirt on it, before turning to go to the bedroom door.

Sitting up, Ichigo jumped off the bed at the sight of her leaving. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Yes," Orihime replied, before she walked out of the bedroom. "After I get a snack."

Ichigo smirked at that, before he followed her. "It's almost five thirty. We should probably get going in thirty minutes or so," he said, as he moved to sit at the table. Watching Orihime grab carrots out of the refrigerator. "I looked up the country club while you were sleeping, and it's almost thirty minutes from here."

"I'll be ready to leave in thirty minutes," Orihime said, grabbing some ranch dressing as well. She put some in a small bowl. Then she grabbed the salt shaker, and put some salt on her carrots.

"I was going to say how proud I was that you're eating something healthy," Ichigo told her, watching as she salted the carrots. "But, with how much salt you're putting on those carrots, I might as well get ready to take you to the hospital for when you have a heart attack."

Rolling her eyes, Orihime laughed at Ichigo, before she put the salt down. Bringing her carrots and the bowl of ranch dressing to the table, she smiled at him. "I'm in the mood for something with salt on it. At least I'm eating carrots and not potato chips or something."

"I guess you have a point there," Ichigo agreed with her, before he stood up. Going to the refrigerator he pulled out two bottles of water, and went to hand one to Orihime. "Here, you'll need this for when your mouth dries up from the salt."

"Ichigo," Orihime said, shaking her head at him as she laughed. When he joined her laughter, it made her laugh harder. _I feel all happy inside. This has been such a great day. Hopefully that'll continue for the rest of today._

**Almost an hour later**

They had got in the car about thirty minutes ago, and Ichigo was driving them to the country club. They were getting close, and they were already driving alongside the fence of the country club's property. "This place already looks huge, and we haven't even made it to the gate yet," Orihime said, having her camera out. She was taking pictures of their view of the country club's property. "I can't even see the buildings or anything yet. It's just long fields of grass."

"I know. How big can a country club really be?" Ichigo asked, just as they got to where they were supposed to turn into the country club's drive. Driving up to the gate, they stopped, and the security guard opened the window. "Orihime and Ichigo Kurosaki."

The security guard looked at the list of names he had at the gate, and he nodded. Pressing a button, the gates started to open.

Driving into the actual country club was even better than looking at it from outside the fence. Everything was so lively and Summer like. The grass was green, there were pretty flowers, all types of trees, and big ponds. Orihime had her camera up still. "This place is so beautiful," she said, as they went through an area where pretty pink/white cherry blossom trees lined the road. Looking ahead of them, she noticed the buildings in the distance. _Finally. I was wondering if we were just going to keep driving._

Getting to the buildings Ichigo whistled, as he slowed down a bit. "Damn. This place is huge," was all he said, as he drove through the area where other cars were parked. It was a very busy country club after all. The parking wasn't the typical parking lot either. It had gravel rock instead of the cement. Finding a parking space, he pushed the button to put the roof up on the car.

Orihime had pulled out her phone, and texted Kira that they were there. "I don't think I've ever been to a country club this big before."

"You've been to one before?" Ichigo asked, looking over to Orihime with a raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"I was with Tatsuki," Orihime replied, before taking off her seatbelt, and opening the car door. "Before you ask, we kind of snuck into the one's we went to. So it's not like Tatsuki and I just went to country clubs on a daily basis."

"Wait," Ichigo said, turning the engine off, before pocketing the keys. He got out of the car as well. Shutting the door, he walked around to the back of the car to meet Orihime. "You and Tatsuki snuck into a country club?"

"Yes. A few times actually," Orihime replied, before noticing Ichigo's look. "Don't make a big deal about it Ichigo. Tatsuki and I were fifteen… or sixteen. I can't exactly remember. But, it was a while ago, and it's not like we do it anymore." She juggled her phone between hands, as she turned to start walking through the parking lot.

"That was only a year ago. How did I not know that you and Tatsuki were doing stuff like that?" Ichigo asked her.

"Almost two years ago actually," Orihime corrected him. Her eyes went to him. "And you make it sound like Tatsuki and I were breaking laws all the time. It was only a few times, and we never got caught." She smiled when she came to a realization. "I know it's hard to believe, but this whole good girl appearance that everyone seems to think I have, isn't that pristine."

Ichigo grinned, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her free hand. "I'm liking this other side to you. I learn things about you everyday that I would have never guessed you were capable of."

Orihime's phone buzzed, and she looked down at it to read the text.

_Kira: We got here a few minutes ago. We're standing by the corner of the white fence on the north side of the parking lot._

Looking up, Orihime saw the white fence ahead of them. "They're supposed to be somewhere along the fence," she said, before her eyes caught sight of Kira and Ryuu. Well really just Ryuu at first since he was tall, and then Kira as they got a bit closer.

Kira noticed them first, and right away she had a smile on her face. "Glad you two got to make it," she said, before propping a hand on her hip. "This place is the best."

"It seems like it, and we only just got here," Orihime agreed, already taking her camera back out of her bag.

As they started walking, Kira was pointing certain things out to them. They passed a few buildings that were supposed to be the country club's main buildings. Once they were past those buildings they had made it to the cove.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful," Orihime said, her eyes taking in the cove. It was huge. It had over thirty boats docked around it, and still had space for plenty more. There were buildings all around the cove, and the sound of music could be faintly heard. The sun was getting to the right angle, so it reflected off the water, giving a pretty orange glow.

"It gets better," Ryuu said, before he and Kira started to lead Orihime and Ichigo down a path that went all around the cove. "The place we're meeting our friends at is supposed to be a great place to hang out. You're going to love it."

They had kept walking until they reached a restaurant closer towards the end of the right side of the cove. It's walls were dark brown wood, and it had big windows on both it's bottom floor and top floor. Walking through the open archway into the restaurant, Kira smiled at the hostess. "Our friends are already here," she said, before leading them into the restaurant.

The atmosphere inside was light, and there chatter and laughter. The walls were the same brown wood as the outside, and there were lights hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. Even with the lights it still seemed dimmed down a little, but it worked that way. Music could be heard in the background. They had kept walking until they were out on the restaurants patio. It was right by the cove, and the only thing separating the people from the drop off that led to the water was a fence. The music was coming from a little stage area where a live band was playing.

"Hey guys," Kira greeted, as they had arrived to a rectangular table. Where two other couples were sitting.

"Finally," one of the girls had said to Kira. "We thought you weren't going to make it out of the house Kira."

"Hey, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to stay at the condo the whole time we're here," Kira said, propping her hands on her hips, before she looked to Orihime and Ichigo. "This is Orihime and Ichigo."

Ryuu pointed started pointing to the blonde haired girl on the right. "That's Michi, and-"

"Michiko is my real name," the blonde interrupted Ryuu, before smiling to Orihime and Ichigo. She motioned to the black haired guy sitting beside her. "This is my boyfriend Hayate."

"Sup," Hayate greeted, grinning as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes going to Ichigo. "I like your shades man."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, thinking of how it was the new sunglasses he got for his birthday.

"And that's Kimi and Keitaro," Ryuu said, pointing to the short black haired girl, and the blonde haired guy next to her.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Orihime said, offering a smile. She stepped a bit closer, as she had been a little behind Ichigo.

"Oh my gosh Kira," Kimi said, her eyes going to Kira. "You didn't tell us she was pregnant too." She looked back to Orihime. "How far along are you?"

"Babe," Keitaro said, his eyes on Kimi. "You don't ask someone you just met-"

Orihime's and Kira's laughter interrupted Keitaro. "It's fine," Orihime said, after sobering up a bit. "Kira and I had questioned each other similarly when we first met earlier today. It doesn't bother me, because I can be the same way."

"She'll be a full seven months at the end of next week," Ichigo answered for her, as Orihime had been laughing again.

"No way," Michiko said, grinning as she looked to Kira. "She's only two weeks behind you then. That's crazy."

Kira nodded, as she moved to sit down at the table, along with the others. "It's definitely rare to meet someone who's that close to me."

After sitting down, Orihime nodded in agreement. "That's for sure, and meeting someone who's close in age to me is rare too."

"Really?" Hayate questioned raising an eyebrow. "You two look about the same age now that I think about it."

"I'm eighteen, and Orihime's seventeen. So they are both actually almost two years older than us. Orihime's turning eighteen in April," Ichigo explained, his eyes going to the waitress who came to their table. After ordering drinks and a few appetizers, he looked to Kira. "And you're turning twenty this Summer, right?"

Kira nodded as she leaned against the back of her chair, her hands on her baby bump. "Yep. We actually don't live that far away from each other either."

"Damn, it's a small world," Keitaro said, making the others laugh.

Over the next half hour they talked, and ate the appetizers they ordered. The waitress had come by to ask if they wanted to order, and the girls decided to wait. "I think we should go check out the shops. Orihime hasn't seen any of them yet."

"Sounds good to me," Kimi said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It'd be fun," Michiko agreed, looking to Orihime. "You'll love the shops, everything is so adorable."

Orihime smiled. "Well, I haven't gone shopping yet since we got here," she said, her hands on her baby bump where she felt some kicks. She looked to Ichigo, as the other girls were already starting to get up. "It'll be fine if I go, right?"

Ichigo nodded, and he tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Of course. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You go enjoy yourself," he said, before leaning over and kissing her.

That started a reaction from the others. The guys whistling, and the girls awed at their cuteness.

Orihime stood up, and walked with the girls to go back inside the restaurant to leave.

Ryuu grinned after the girls left. "While they are shopping I say we go get a drink and go play a little pool."

As Keitaro and Hayate agreed right away, Ichigo thought back to what Orihime said earlier. How she wanted him to have fun. "Yeah, let's go," he said, standing up with the other guys.

Going inside the restaurant to the pool table, Ryuu ordered them four beers, before they started their game. "You know it'll be a good hour before they'll be back," Ryuu said, watching as Hayate was about to take the first shot.

"Probably longer," Hayate said, taking his shot to break, and start the game. "I'd give them about two hours before they come back."

"Orihime can shop for a long time, so it wouldn't surprise me if it takes them a while to get back," Ichigo said, moving to take his turn after Hayate finished. "She skipped school one day without telling me, and spent the whole school day at the mall with her a couple of her friends." He pocketed a striped ball, and moved around the table for his next shot. "She came home after I spent hours looking around the city for her, and she explained that she had been at the mall all day. Which doesn't really surprise me."

"Michiko does stuff like that," Hayate said, grabbing a beer from the tray that the waitress set down on the small table nearby. "It drives me crazy."

"How long have you been with her?" Ichigo asked, straightening up after he missed the ball he had been going for. He accepted the beer that Ryuu handed him, and took a sip of it. The last time he drank anything was the night of the party that ended up with him and Orihime sleeping together. The taste brought the memory of the party back.

"Since we were juniors in high school," Hayate replied, watching as Keitaro had decided which solid ball he was going for. He looked away from the pool table, and to Ichigo. "We're freshman in college now. We go to Windsworth. We live in an apartment off campus. Ryuu said that you knew someone who goes there."

Ichigo nodded, his mind going to Hikari. "His name is Hikari Sato. He's a freshman there too."

Hayate grinned and nodded. "I know Hikari. He's majoring in culinary. I was taking a history class with him first semester. He's got a fiancé and a daughter."

"Yeah, his fiancé goes to school with Orihime and I. She became friends with Orihime last semester," Ichigo said, his eyes went to Keitaro who straightened up after missing a pocket. "What about you?"

"Kimi and I are seniors," Keitaro started, grabbing his beer now that he had his turn. "You said that you lived in Karakura Town earlier. We live about an hour away from Windsworth on the opposite side than your town. So we're about three hours away. We're here this week because some of my family lives here, and this is counting as our senior gift from my grandparents."

"Your parents let you and your girlfriend go on vacation by yourselves?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Keitaro laughed at that. "We're both eighteen, so it's not like they could really stop us, as it was my grandparents money who was paying for the trip. Besides we have already moved out, and into our own apartment a little before Christmas," he said, drinking some of his beer again. "What about you? You and Orihime are here."

"It's because his girlfriend is the nicest woman on the planet," Ryuu said before Ichigo could speak. He laughed as he pocketed his second striped ball, and moved around the table to go for a third. "This trip is a present from her to him for his eighteenth birthday."

That made Keitaro and Hayate raise eyebrows. "Damn, she must be rolling in the money to be able to afford this trip," Hayate said, grabbing is pool stick when Ryuu missed the next pocket.

"Well, her grandparents had given her money over the Summer for her senior year in high school, and my dad helped a little" Ichigo said, before he sighed. "She refuses to tell me how much spent, and it drives me crazy. Because I can tell that this place is really expensive."

"I guess your dad's okay with you being on vacation with her," Keitaro said, watching Hayate making a move, and pocket two solid balls.

Ichigo laughed along with Ryuu. "I mean it's not like I can get her pregnant on top of being pregnant," he said, knowing Ryuu understood. "On top of that ever since she moved in with us, I have a strong feeling my dad likes her a lot more than he even likes me." He told them, joining in with their laughter.

"So," Ryuu started after a moment of silence. Picking up his beer off the corner of the pool table when the ball that Hayate hit had almost knocked his drink off. "Are you thinking about marrying her?"

"Of course I'm thinking of marrying her," Ichigo replied, setting his beer down so he could go. "I'm not sure when would be the right time. We're both trying to get through this last semester in high school, and she due in about ten weeks. Plus there's certain circumstances that need to be taken care of before I can even consider proposing." He stopped there, as his mind had gone to the situation with the arrancars and Aizen.

"Don't feel rushed man," Ryuu said, watching Ichigo aim for a stripped ball practically across the table from him. "You'll know when the time is right. I proposed to Kira before we even found out she was pregnant. Just because the time was right, and we had both decided to have a long engagement."

Ichigo nodded, as he took the shot. The striped ball he was aiming for went in, as well as knocked another one close to another pocket. He walked around the table to take the shot, and when he did it went right into the pocket. Grinning he looked to the others. "We should keep count of how many games we'll play before the girls get back."

"Let's bet on it," Keitaro suggested, a grin on his face.

**Girls POV**

"Everything is too cute," Orihime said, looking around the store they were in. They walked around for ten minutes, just looking to pick the first store they'd go in. They ended up in this little boutique type store, that sold all kinds of cute girly stuff.

"I know," Michiko agreed, having picked up two cups that had pink polka dots all over them. "I'll probably end up buying everything in here."

"I promised Ichigo's younger sisters that I would bring them stuff back," Orihime said, eyeing all the girly stuff. "But, one of them is into stuff like this, and the other is more of a tomboy. I'm trying to get her to embrace her inner girl a little, but I think there's only so much she can handle."

"You should talk to Kimi then," Michiko said, her eyes going to the other side of the store where Kimi and Kira were looking around. "She has a sense for more tomboy type stuff. She'll probably know which store you should go into, and what to buy." She put the two cups into the cute little basket the store had for the customers to carry with them. "My sister and my mom would love those cups. Hayate will probably make fun though. He thinks I've already bought enough souvenirs for my family and friends."

"Ichigo will probably be the same way by the end of the week," Orihime said, looking at the cups that Michiko had been looking at. "Guys just don't understand how shopping works. It's not like we vacation here all the time."

Michiko nodded in agreement. "Guys just don't understand us girls anyways," she said, before looking to the jewelry. "Oh these are pretty. Are you planning on buying some stuff for your girlfriends back home?"

Thinking of her friends, Orihime nodded with a smile, as she walked over to look at the jewelry. "I was planning on it- these bracelets are so pretty. They'd like these," she said, getting distracted by the pretty jewelry.

"I think I'm going to get a few of my girlfriends some of these. It'd be cute to have matching ones," Michiko said, looking at different colors to pick some out.

Orihime thought of colors that would be the best for her friends, as well as what charm should be on the bracelets. Picking some out, she put them in her little basket, before she saw some earrings. Some were girly, and some were more of Karin's style. "Those are perfect."

"What's perfect?" Kira asked, she and Kimi had walked over to see what Orihime and Michiko were looking at.

"These earrings," Orihime replied, picking some out for Yuzu and Karin. "Ichigo's little sisters would love them."

"They are pretty," Kira said, eyeing the earrings now. After picking out a pair of feather ones, she turned to Orihime. "So lets talk about marriage."

Right away Orihime stopped where she was. Her expression faltered for a moment, but she recovered quickly. Turning, she continued looking at the jewelry. "What about it?"

"Are you and Ichigo thinking about getting married?" Kimi asked, her eyes going to Orihime from a deck of cards with the country club's logo on the back.

"I've thought about it a little, and I'm sure Ichigo has as well. We're about to have a baby, and those kind of thoughts come up," Orihime started, her mind going to Ichigo, and she smiled. "But, to be honest, marriage doesn't really seem like it's in our plans for the moment. We've got so much on our plates now. I want Ichigo to go as far as he wants too, and I don't want him to have to slow down by marrying me. We have school, graduation, and then she'll be here in ten weeks."

"So you two seem like fairly busy people," Kira said, propping a hand on her hip. "But, all those reasons kind of are overshadowed by what you said last. Your baby will be here in ten weeks. A baby is a pretty good reason to get married. Of course that's not always the case for certain situations. But, it seems like you and Ichigo are perfect. How much of an issue would it be if you two were to get married soon?"

The thought brought images of Aizen and the arrancars to her mind. More specifically, the night she got attacked in the park. Thinking about that made her clench her fists as she frowned. She had been facing away from the other girls, so she tried to change her expression before the others could catch on. "There's a big reason why it would not be a good idea, but it's one that Ichigo and I keep to ourselves," she said, before it got quiet.

Sensing this topic was starting to get depressing, Kira clapped her hands together. "Are we almost done here? I'm ready to move on to experience more of the shops."

Kimi and Michiko agreed they were finished, Orihime took a deep breath, before she turned around. A smile on her face, as she rested her hands on her baby bump. "Let's go ahead and check out. I want to see what other shops are around."

**Almost a couple hours later, nine thirty**

"Well would you look at who finally decided to show back up?" Keitaro said, grinning from where he was sitting at the table. He was able to see the archway that led from the patio to inside. As the other guys had to turn to look. "Thought you'd be shopping until they close. Since you're all crazy."

"Shut up," Michiko told Keitaro, laughing along with the other girls. She looked to Kimi. "Aren't you supposed to keep control of the comments he makes?"

Kimi shrugged her shoulders, as she walked around the table to go to where her chair was beside her boyfriend. "He's got a mind of his own. I find him amusing."

That made Keitaro grin as he wrapped an arm around Kimi. "Glad you can still be on my side babe," he said, before he kissed her.

"We seriously thought you all weren't coming back," Hayate said, grinning at the girls. His eyes focused more on Michiko when she sat down beside him. "It doesn't take that long to shop."

Michiko smiled at that, as she shared a look with the other girls. "Yeah, well you're a guy. While it may not take you long to shop, it takes us girls a lot longer."

"We like to enjoy the store, while you all typically only go into a store if you need like one thing, you need food, or your dying," Orihime said, smiling at the other girls laughter.

"I'm exhausted," Kira said after her laughter settled down. She set her shopping bags down beside her chair, before she moves to sit down. "My feet are killing me."

"Tell me about it," Orihime agreed, having been remaining standing, so her hands could rub her baby bump. "She's been moving nonstop for the past twenty minutes, and I'm fairly certain it's because she knows I'm already tired as it is."

"I feel like he's the same way," Kira agreed, having been feeling movement from her baby as well.

Ichigo looked to Orihime with a smile on his face. "Or maybe it's that soda you two had that gave them all that energy."

While Kira laughed at Ichigo's words, Orihime rolled her eyes. She smiled as she set her shopping bags down. Seeing that he had a beer, her smile widened, as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You're actually doing something fun."

"Does that mean you think that I don't know how to have fun?" Ichigo asked, knowing she was referring to him having the beer.

Shrugging her shoulders, Orihime moved, and sat down in her chair. Her hands moved back to her baby bump almost immediately. "It depends on your attitude for the day," she said, making the others laugh.

Ichigo eyed the amount of shopping bags Orihime had set down. "It doesn't seem like you're holding back on shopping are you?"

"I got stuff for our friends, and your family Ichigo. It's not like it wasn't for a good reason," Orihime replied, picking up her water, she sipped at it. Seeing the raised eyebrow Ichigo was giving her, made her sigh. "Okay, I bought some stuff for myself too. But, honestly, it's hard not to when everything is so freaking cute." That got the others laughing again.

Their waitress had walked back up to the table then. "Since the ladies are back, is it about time to order?"

"We'll need just a few more minutes," Orihime said, just as Kira said "We'll need a moment." Making both girls laugh, as they picked up their menu's. Starting to figure out what they were craving.

**Three and a half hours later**

Unlocking the door to their condo Ichigo let Orihime walk first inside. "What time is it?" He asked, closing the door behind himself, before following her inside.

"Around one I think," Orihime replied, crossing the dark living room to go into their bedroom. The thought of the time made her start laughing out of the blue.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked at her sudden laughter. He walked over to the closest bedside table, and turned the lamp on.

"I'm just thinking out how we're really responsible. Coming home at one o'clock in the morning… responsible parents for the win," Orihime replied, slipping off her shoes as she started laughing again.

Shaking his head, Ichigo slipped off his own shoes, before going to the dresser. He grabbed shorts for bed, before straightening up. "We are responsible. I only had a couple drinks over the course of the past almost five hour. While you were making sure that yourself and the baby were being taken care of the whole time we were out."

Laughing, Orihime grabbed something to wear to sleep in, and moved towards the bathroom door. "I'm referring more towards how it's past one o'clock in the morning when we finally got home. We're not going to be able to do that for much longer."

Ichigo started to change, as he heard Orihime walk into the bathroom. "Well I'll still have an excuse. You know hollows and all that," he said, smiling at the sound of Orihime's laughter from inside the bathroom.

When Orihime had come back out she was dressed in black shorts, and a maroon tank top to sleep in. She dropped her dirty clothes into the laundry bag near her suitcase. Her hands going to her head to comb through her hair, as her eyes went to the balcony doors. Ichigo was standing near them, his arms crossed as he looked out. Smiling, she walked over, and stood beside him. Feeling the wind more when she got closer.

"Tonight was a lot of fun," Ichigo said, turning to face Orihime. He wrapped his arms around her, and smiled. "It was nice to go out like we did. We don't really go out often at home."

"Well considering most of our friends are people that get rid of hollows and arrancars for a living, that's not really surprising," Orihime laughed, as she rested both hands lightly on Ichigo's chest. "All we've done at home is play it safe. Go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner at home, go to sleep, and do it all over again. This trip is starting to make me realize just how much we're really missing out on when we're home."

"I have to agree there," Ichigo said to her, as he leaned down to kiss her.

Feeling the fire spark inside of her at the feel of his lips against hers, made Orihime smile into their kiss. Her hands slid up and over his shoulders to happily allow him to pull her closer. Breaking their kiss after a moment, her eyes opened to look into his. They remained silent, as they stared at each other. Feeling the spark inside of her grow instead of lessen, she lifted up a little on her tip toes, before bringing her lips back to his.

This time Ichigo didn't feel the need to hold back. Without breaking their kiss, this time he used his hands at her waist, and guided her back towards the bed.

When she felt the back of her knees hit the bed, Orihime turned then, and pushed Ichigo down so he was sitting on the bed. That broke their kiss, and she smirked at his surprised look. "What?" She asked moving so she was on the bed as well. "Surprise. I'm not exactly, Miss. Innocent, alright?

Ichigo's look at surprise at her having taken control disappeared, and he moved to pull her closer. "You don't have to tell me, I already know," he said, before he kissed her again.

Moving so she was sitting on his lap, her hands went back to his shoulders. She smiled into the kiss when she felt his hands go back to her waist, and him kiss her deeper. They kissed like that for another moment, before she pushed back on his shoulders to stop their kiss. Taking a few breaths to catch up on her breathing, she noticed his questioning look at their stopping. "I'm sorry. But, it's kind of hard to kiss you like that when she's kicking me in the ribs."

Ichigo's hands moved from her waist, to rest on the sides of her baby bump. His eyes remaining on her face. "I wonder if she's aware that it makes it harder for you to breathe when she does that."

"I don't know," Orihime said, her hands remaining on Ichigo's shoulders, as her eyes went to look down at her baby bump. "If she does, she must think it's hilarious, because she does it as often as she can." She laughed at that. Her focus went to their position then. He was sitting cross legged, and she was practically sitting in his laps. Her legs on either side of him. Looking back up at the ceiling she sighed, and closed her eyes. "You know, this reminds of that night that we were in the living room."

"The one where there were hollows, and I wanted to stay with you instead of going," Ichigo said, remembering the night she was talking about clearly. "That's a night I won't forget."

Laughing at his words, Orihime kissed him once, before moving so she was sitting on the bed instead of his lap. But, he didn't allow her to go far, as he grabbed both her feet. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you get away that easily," Ichigo replied, a grin on his face. "Incase you don't remember, you promised me a conversation about this that night on the couch."

Moving, Orihime kissed Ichigo again, before she started pulling the covers back. Slipping under them, she moved so she was resting back against the pillows. Her hands going to rest on her baby bump. "That I did," she said, before shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it right now?"

"I've wanted to talk about it since that day," Ichigo told her, watching her from where he was sitting. It was quiet, before he smirked. Moving towards her, he got under the covers before he pulled her closer. Kissing her a few times, before he reached a hand up to push her bangs out of her face. "However, if it's alright with you, I think we can hold off on that for the night. As it's almost two o'clock in the morning. It certainly wouldn't be responsible if I let you stay up too long."

"Well, since we are trying to be responsible…" Orihime trailed off, her eyes having been focused on Ichigo's mouth when he was talking. Her eyes traced the outline of them, and she brought her hand up. Resting it on his face, she was tempted to kiss him again. However, she fell back against the pillows, and sighed heavily. "For goodness sake! This being responsible thing really sucks."

Smirking at that, Ichigo continued running his fingers through her hair. "The fact that you want to be irresponsible right now is amusing to me."

"I can't help it okay? I'm extremely hormonal, and right now the only thing I can think of is…" Orihime trailed off, as her focus was back on Ichigo's lips. Shaking her head, she moved more so she was laying on her side, and facing away from Ichigo. "I can't look at you right now. Or else I will want to be very irresponsible, and I can't do that because she's still pressing against my ribcage."

Shaking his head, Ichigo moved to turn the lamp off beside their bed. Rolling back over, he wrapped his arm around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Smirking at her huff of irritation, he kissed her cheek. "The struggle is so real."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but that's because the next chapter is going to be a longer one. I loved introducing more people into the story to give some people for Orihime and Ichigo to interact with on their vacation. I also liked(really enjoyed) writing the last scene between Orihime and Ichigo. It's about time they had some romance, and what a perfect time. Being on vacation is good for them in many ways :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	34. No More Talking

_Review:_

"_I can't look at you right now. Or else I will want to be very irresponsible, and I can't do that because she's still pressing against my ribcage."_

_Shaking his head, Ichigo moved to turn the lamp off beside their bed. Rolling back over, he wrapped his arm around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Smirking at her huff of irritation, he kissed her cheek. "The struggle is so real."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning, 29<strong>**th**** of February**

"Why are we up so early?" Orihime asked through another yawn. She walked out of the bathroom, and her eyes went to Ichigo.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, having been looking up at the ceiling until she walked out of the bathroom. He was still in bed, the comforter down to his waist, and his upper half was resting back against the pillows. His eyes focused on her, where she stopped at the end of the bed. "Sleep in another time zone almost always seems to be messed up for up to a few days."

They had woke up around six thirty, after getting only a little over four and a half hours of sleep. Orihime got up around seven to use the bathroom, and now was feeling as if she wouldn't get anymore sleep if she tried. "I guess. Even with the amount of sleep we got, I still feel well rested oddly enough."

Watching as Orihime brought her hands to her lower back, Ichigo crossed his arms. "How bad is it?"

Her attention went back to Ichigo at his question, and she sighed. "It's not that bad. Just enough to get on my nerves a little," she replied, downplaying how much her aching back really hurt. Feeling hungry, she turned to start going towards the door. "I want fruit loops and marshmallows."

Raising an eyebrow as he watched her leave the room, Ichigo pushed the covers back, and got out of bed. Leaving the bedroom after her, he followed her into the kitchen. Deciding not to comment on her getting the fruit loops and the marshmallows out of the cabinets, he grabbed the milk from the refrigerator.

Once they were seated at the table, Ichigo took a bite of his cereal, and his eyes remained on Orihime. She had been focusing on her phone, as she switched between eating a bite of cereal, and eating a marshmallow. "Last night, we had just started eating dinner when you got a phone call. Who were you talking to?"

Orihime stopped, one hand holding a spoonful of cereal, and the other holding her phone. Setting the spoon down in her bowl of cereal. She grabbed a marshmallow. "You already know who it was, so why are you asking me?" She countered, before she ate the marshmallow. Although, by the look on Ichigo's face, she knew he wasn't planning on saying anything. "Ichigo, you know that the only way this trip can happen is if the shinigami are protecting the island."

"I know," Ichigo said, his eyes watching her closely. "But, you're having to talk to them everyday we're here aren't you?"

Sighing, Orihime finished chewing the bite of cereal she took. "I have to be updated everyday, yes. That way I can know what's going on, and won't be surprised if something big happens," she explained, before setting her spoon back down. "Nothing out of the ordinary has happened since we got here."

It was quiet for a moment, before Ichigo nodded. "Would you like it if I took over checking with the shinigami for the rest of the time we're here?"

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to get involved with the shinigami because I know you'll end up focusing more on that," Orihime replied, sitting up, and rubbing her back. Planning to change the subject. "My back is not getting any better."

"How about you go take a yoga class? The pamphlet from the resort has a list of available classes they offer," Ichigo said, taking another bite of cereal. The thought of the shinigami went to the back of his mind, but didn't completely disappear. "There's going to be a class at eight thirty, which will be in about thirty minutes or so. It could help."

Frowning, Orihime continued rubbing her lower back. "I'm not sure. I don't want to leave you for the class."

"Not to worry. They have a gym here too. I could go work out while you're in the class," Ichigo told her, offering a smile. _I can tell by the look on her face that she's still doubtful. I'm going to have to persuade her I guess. _"If you don't want me to leave you, I'd happily go to yoga with you. I can learn the art of yoga instead of going to the gym."

Orihime shook her head, and smiled back at Ichigo. "No, you should go to the gym. I can go to the class by myself."

"Alright," Ichigo said, unable to help himself from grinning. _I knew that if I suggested that she was the one who didn't want me to leave, she'd want me to go to the gym while she does yoga, as she wants to be fair. Works every time._

**Thirty minutes later**

"I have no idea where we are going," Orihime told Ichigo as they stepped out of the elevator, and into the lobby.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here," Ichigo replied, laughing at her raised eyebrow. "I looked at the pamphlet to find out where we're supposed to go. Of course, you wouldn't know that, because you spent twenty minutes getting dressed."

"It was only ten minutes, thank you," Orihime shot back, before she laughed. Letting Ichigo lead her across the lobby, and starting down a hallway. "It took me a couple minutes to figure out what I was going to wear. Of course it took me a while to actually get dressed because it's not like I can exactly get dressed in five seconds anymore."

Laughing, Ichigo looked to Orihime. "You're right, I'm sorry. I won't make fun of you anymore… well at least for the next few minutes."

Joining his laughter, Orihime's eyes caught sight of them passing the gym. "Ichigo, I'm fairly certain we just passed the gym. Are you sure that you know where you're going?"

"I do know where I'm going. I just wanted to walk you to your class," Ichigo told her, as they came to a stop outside the door to where the yoga class was supposed to be. Turning towards her, he leaned to her, and kissed her. "I wouldn't you getting lost or anything like that."

Smiling, Orihime shook her head, and raised her hands to rest on his chest. "I thought you weren't making fun of me for a few minutes."

That made Ichigo laugh again. "I'm glad my concern for your well-being makes you think that I'm making fun of you," he said, before he shook his head at her laughter. "Now you find my concern funny? I'm hurt, I-"

Orihime kissed Ichigo to get him to stop, and smiled when she felt his hands wrap around her waist. Breaking their kiss, she rested a hand on the side of his face. "Have a good workout Ichigo."

"And you make sure to enjoy yourself and relax," Ichigo told her, before he kissed her again.

Then he let her go, and she watched him walk away. Sighing, she turned, and walked into the yoga room. It was a big spacious room that was located towards the front side of the resort. Across from the wall with the door was the wall with all windows. Since it was the front side of the resort, the sight of the sun rising was visible. It was almost eight thirty, so the sun had rose a decent amount. The wall to the right was all mirror. Due to the slight tint on the windows, the sun wasn't reflecting much into the mirror.

Entering further into the room, she started to a bench to put her stuff down. Her eyes had swept the room over as she walked, and it appeared that there was only a few other women in the room so far. _I'm only fifteen minutes early, so I guess there will be more women arriving soon. So much for a small class. _The door had been closer towards the back of the room where the benches were, so she had got there quickly. Setting her bag down, her eyes went to a smaller mirror that was on the wall the benches were on. Stepping in front of the mirror, her eyes went over her reflection.

She was in charcoal black yoga pants, a onyx black tank top, and a loose grey quarter sleeved shirt over that. It was a cropped a little on the bottom, and showed the curve of the bottom of her baby bump. _Which is why I wore the tank top. I wouldn't want that to be all revealed. _She thought, as her eyes went to look at the room behind her through the mirror. The woman who had appeared to be instructing the class, was no longer stretching on the mat in the front of the room.

"Good morning, my name is Miki."

Turning away from the mirror, Orihime found the instructor behind her. "Uh, good morning," she greeted back to the instructor, offering a smile. "My name is Orihime."

"Nice to meet you Orihime. I was wondering how far along you were?" Miki asked, smiling back to Orihime. "I'm asking because I have a few moves that might be more beneficial to you, and I want to make sure you will be able to do them."

_That's actually very nice of her to think about me._ Orihime thought, before resting her hands on her baby bump. "I'm actually on my thirtieth week as of today."

Nodding her head, Miki smiled. "Alright, well if at anytime you feel out of breath or any pains, then I recommend you take a breather. Something's aren't as good to do while that far along pregnant. If you'd like I could let you know when there are moves you shouldn't try, I'd be happy too."

"That would be great, thank you," Orihime said with a nod.

"Okay, hope you enjoy the class," Miki said, before turning and going back towards the front of the class.

Almost as soon as the instructor walked away, the other few women in the class walked over. "So is this your first morning at the resort?" One of the women started, a smile on her face. She had dark brunette hair in a braid down her back, and light green eyes.

"Yeah, we were here yesterday morning. We didn't see you," another one of them women added. Her black hair was pulled up with a red ribbon, and her light blue eyes sparkled.

Shaking her head, Orihime smiled back. "No, this is actually my second morning here at the resort. This is my first time taking a class here. I didn't plan on coming, but I woke up and my back was killing me this morning. So I was hoping this class might help me out a little bit."

"How far along are you?" A blue eyed and blonde haired girl asked. She actually looked close to Orihime's age. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

Laughing off the girl's slight embarrassment, Orihime offered her a smile. "I'm starting my thirtieth week today. She'll be born ten weeks after this week."

"Oh, that back pain your having must be the worst," the brunette with the braid said, propping her hands on her hips, as she nodded her head. "It's always the worst in the third trimester. Especially when your starting the day with the pain."

Orihime nodded in agreement with the woman. "Do you have kids?"

"Yes, I have a daughter who is five, and a son who's two," she said, a smile on her face. "Both wonderful, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. But, carrying them? The third trimester was killer for them both."

"My son was like that," the black haired woman said in agreement. But, she offered Orihime a bright smile when she noticed Orihime's worried look. "But, don't you worry dear. The trimester isn't always bad. Like I said, my son was like that. But, his older sister was a breeze. I hardly had any discomfort."

Nodding slowly, Orihime's worried look faded away, and was replaced with a smile. "That's good to hear."

"Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" The black haired woman asked.

Orihime shook her head, her hands rubbing her baby bump again. "Not yet. She's just baby girl right now."

"How old are you?" The blonde haired girl around Orihime's age asked. "I ask because you look around my age, and I'm nineteen."

Contemplating lying and saying she was older, Orihime decided to be honest. _It doesn't matter if they judge me or not. Chances are, I won't see any of them again. _"I'm seventeen. My birthday isn't for another month or so."

Surprisingly, there was no judgment on the others faces. Just smiles. "Well, it's never too early I guess," the brunette with the braid said.

The black haired woman nodded in agreement. "As long as the woman is responsible, then I certainly have nothing against it."

Orihime smiled hearing their words. _They're not judging me…_ "My boyfriend is in the gym right now. We're actually on vacation to celebrate his birthday."

"How old is your boyfriend?" The young blonde asked.

"He's eighteen," Orihime replied, her thoughts going to Ichigo, and that made her smile widen. "I wanted to do something special for him, as it is a rather important birthday. I thought of the trip here for the week on our break from school was perfect. I paid for most of this myself, and his dad helped me out with some loose ends."

"You'll be fine then dear," the black haired woman said with a nod of her head. "If you have the money to be able to afford to stay here of all places for a week, you are certainly financially stable to have a baby."

The young blonde girl crossed her arms, as she bopped her head in a nod. "A few of the girls I went to school with had ended up getting pregnant. Only one of them stayed in a relationship with the baby's father. So it's definitely a plus if you are with him, and that your relationship is strong enough for you to even consider a week long trip together."

Smiling, Orihime rubbed her bump where she felt kicks. _I honestly haven't felt this much support about my pregnancy and relationship yet. I mean of course my friends are there for me and support me, but this is different. These women are complete strangers and they aren't judging me… they're supporting me._

"So your boyfriend," a women with strawberry blonde hair who had come over. "What's he like? Does he have plans for college?"

"Does he have a job to help support the baby?" The brunette with the braid asked.

"His name is Ichigo," Orihime started, clasping her hands together on the top of her baby bump. She shifted her weight from side to side a little. "I've known him for a while. He used to always have this hard exterior around others, even his friends and family. I used to watch him, and I started noticing his softer personality. When we became friends officially, he was always someone I could talk to. Underneath the tougher exterior I've found that he's so sweet and nice. He's always treated me right, and makes me feel special everyday."

"That's a good quality for a man right there," the woman with the black hair commented.

Nodding, Orihime laughed lightly. "It's something that I love about him that's for sure," she said, before shifting her weight again. The twinge of back pain wasn't going away. Her thoughts went to the questions about college and a job. _I can make something up. _"As for college, he wants to go. He's not exactly sure where he wants to go, or what he wants to do. But, that's what I love about him. He has so many options to choose from, and he's open to a lot of them."

"That's good. He'll be able to explore more once he starts going to college," the young blonde haired girl said. "I was undecided when I started college."

Orihime's thought had been more focused for what she could say about a job for Ichigo. The Soul Society was on her mind. _Technically that's how he does get money. He does stuff for the Soul Society, and they pay him. A ridiculously large amount of money each time… so I guess it's a business._ "As for a job… he works for a big company. He does a lot for them. I always feel proud of him when he's working. Mostly because he does everything to the best of his ability just to keep the whole business running." _It's true. He puts his life on the line for the people of the world to fight against hollows, arrancars… and even Aizen._

"He sounds like he's perfect," the young blonde haired girl said, raising an eyebrow in Orihime's direction. "If you know any other men that are like him, you let me know, alright?"

That got Orihime and the other women laughing.

"Alright ladies!" The yoga instructor called from the front of the room to get their attention. "It's eight thirty-one! Everyone grab a mat!"

This is when Orihime finally noticed that there was now around fifteen other women in the room, and they had all been over around her. Listening to her talk. The thought made her cheeks burn, and she just chose a mat that was more towards the back of the room. Knowing that she might have to get up occasionally. The instructor must have rolled the mats out when they were talking.

The young blonde haired girl had sat on the mat to her left, and Orihime had to take a deep breath to relax herself. _Don't be so embarrassed Orihime. _She thought to herself, before smiling in the direction of the young blonder haired girl, who had been smiling at her.

"Alright we are going to start with your legs out in front of you," the yoga instructor started from her mat in the front of the class. "Then we're going to reach our way to her our feet. Only go as far as you can comfortably. Don't push yourself too far."

As the class did as the instructor said, Orihime took another deep breath, and could already feel the stretch in her lower back. Releasing that breath, she smiled. _Let's hope this class works it's magic._

**Around fifty minutes later**

Stretching her arms over her head like the instructor, Orihime inhaled a deep breath. The tension in her lower back was gone, and she was feeling so much better. Something caught her eye in the big mirror in the front of her class. Making her eyes sweep to her right where the door to the room was. There stood Ichigo, and his eyes were on her. _What is he doing here? He knows how long my class is._

That's when Ichigo started walking over. Dropping his bag from the gym beside her stuff, he moved over to the empty yoga mat to her right. Sitting down, his eyes went to Orihime, a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime whispered to him, her eyes going to the front where the instructor was changing so they'd be in the butterfly position.

"Maybe I want to do a little yoga," Ichigo murmured before moving to copy Orihime. Noticing Orihime get red in the face, he leaned over to her. "I was in the gym working out, and then all of a sudden I started missing you. So I decided to come to see you a bit earlier than planned." His grin widened when he noticed her cheeks get a bit more red. Moving his yoga mat closer to hers to where their mats were touching, before he settled back down. Copying the butterfly pose the class was supposed to be doing.

Watching Ichigo act like he was taking the class seriously, she shook her head, and smiled. Focusing back on the instructor proved to be difficult, as in the corner of her eye, she watched Ichigo do what the class was doing. She found herself unable to help the giggles that came from her mouth.

Ichigo was listening to Orihime's laughing, and he leaned over to her again. "Orihime, we're supposed to be quiet," he told her, smirking when that just seemed to make her laugh more. Sitting back up straight his focus went back on the yoga instructor. Noticing that Orihime's giggling had some of the others in the class turning their heads.

It wasn't until they had a few minutes left in the class that the instructor had everyone laying back on their yoga mats to relax their muscles to end the class off. Orihime didn't lay back, because being on her back wasn't all that good for her.

But, Ichigo was taking full advantage of laying back. He had laid so his head was closest to her mat, and he was watching her. "This is so relaxing," he whispered to her, his arms flat by his sides. "We should do this more often together."

Orihime giggled despite the rest of the class being dead silent, and she just covered her mouth with her hand. Her other hand went to Ichigo and covered his mouth. Shaking her head at him, she couldn't help but smile when he took her hand off his mouth. His fingers intertwined with hers, and she had to look away to keep from laughing more.

The last few minutes of the class went by, and the instructor called the class to an end. Orihime right away looked to Ichigo who was still laying flat on his mat. "You're very distracting."

Ichigo grinned, and moved so his hands were behind his head. "I don't see how I'm the one who's distracting, as it's really you who is the distraction."

Raising an eyebrow, Orihime crossed her arms. "Why am I the distraction? I'm the one who's actually trying to do what we're supposed to in the class."

Grinning, Ichigo's eyes went to hers. "How am I supposed to focus when someone as beautiful as you are is right next to me?"

Orihime felt her cheeks grow warm again, making her sigh, as she shook her head. Leaning over a bit, she kissed him. "You're sweet."

"So is this Ichigo?" The brunette with the braid said, as she and the other women had walked over after rolling up their mats.

"Yes," Orihime said, sitting back up straight. "This is him alright."

Ichigo sat up, and raised an eyebrow in Orihime's direction. "You talk about me?"

Smiling, Orihime moved so she could start rolling up her yoga mat. "You shouldn't be surprised. This is a room full of women, and what else are we supposed to talk about?"

"Oh it's not bad things," the young blonde girl said, seeing Ichigo's raised eyebrow.

"You seem just about how Orihime described you," the black haired women said, a smile on her face. "You'd best not let her go alright? She has had us all for good laughs this morning."

Grinning at that, Ichigo looked to Orihime again. "It's so nice to hear that you're telling everyone nice things about me for a change."

Unable to help herself from rolling her eyes, Orihime ushered Ichigo off the yoga mat he was on, before she started to roll his mat for him. "Please, the only bad thing about you is that you try to get me to eat healthy all the time, and that you wake me up in the morning to go to school."

That made the other women laugh. The brunette haired woman with the braid gave Ichigo a big smile. "That basically means that there must not be anything bad about you."

"Exactly," the young blonde said, a hand propped on her hip. "You must be perfect with what she's said about you."

Ichigo grinned, and shrugged his shoulders. "I try."

As that made the other women laugh again as they dispersed to go get their stuff together. Orihime smiled as she finished rolling up his yoga mat. She accepted the help from Ichigo to stand up, and let him take both their yoga mats to where the other mats were stored. Going back to her bag, she grabbed her water out of her bag, and slid the strap on her bag up on her shoulder.

"That was fun," Ichigo said, picking his own bag up after he walked over.

"It was," Orihime agreed, as they walked towards the door. Her free hand going to her baby bump, when she felt the weight of it get to her a bit.

"Do you feel better?" Ichigo asked, watching out of the corner of his eye at how she rested her hand on her baby bump.

Orihime nodded, as she rubbed her bump slowly. "Yeah I feel a lot better. The pain in my back is gone," she replied, half-focused on him, and half-focused on the soft movement inside of her she felt.

"And how is she doing?" Ichigo asked after a minute of walking in silence. He had noticed she was still focusing on her baby bump. "You've been focused on her since we left the yoga room."

Orihime looked up to see they were already back at the lobby, and were starting towards the elevator. "She has been mostly relaxed since the class started. No harsh kicks or movement. Just relaxing movement," she said, as they walked into the elevator. She pushed the button for the eighth floor, and looked out the glass to the pools. "We should go to the pool. It would be nice to layout for a little while."

"That sounds like a good idea, it would be nice to get in the pool after the intense yoga class we just took," Ichigo said, grinning as he noticed Orihime rolling her eyes in the reflection of the glass elevator. "Why are you rolling your eyes? I hardly worked up a sweat at the gym, and it was really the yoga class that got me."

Unable to help herself, Orihime laughed. The elevator doors opened, and she stepped out of the elevator first. Still trying to control her laughter. "Come on Ichigo."

Getting into their condo, Orihime went straight to their bedroom. Dropping her bag on their bed, she went to the bathroom right away. _I'm surprised that I lasted the whole yoga class without having to go to the bathroom. _She thought after she flushed the toilet, and washed her hands. Going back into the bedroom she grabbed a bathing suit from the drawer in the dresser she had. Then grabbed a cover over from the closet.

Changing into her bathing suit, she slipped the cover over on, and walked in front of the floor length mirror. Adjusting the cover over where it wrinkled because of her baby bump, she smiled. It was a new cover over that was actually Karin's idea for her to get for the trip. It was a dark navy blue, loose, quarter sleeved cover over. There were small leaves designed into the fabric with a darker blue stitching. It had sleeves that were loose, and it was lace all around the neckline. It went to a little above midthigh, and had a an inch of lace around the bottom of the skirt. The leaves were more noticeable on the lace parts of the fabric. Putting her gold sandals on, she walked out into the living room.

"I'm starving," she said, walking past one of the couches where Ichigo was sitting.

Ichigo had already got dressed before she got out of the bathroom, and had turned on the television. Flipping through channels to pass time. His eyes left the television to Orihime when she had spoke, and he raised an eyebrow at her short cover over. He didn't comment it, and just turned off the television. Following her into the kitchen, he leaned against one of the counters, watching as she pulled some strawberries and whip cream out of the refrigerator. "Of course my dad makes sure that we'd have whip cream."

"Because he supports my decision of eating whatever I want, and he knows that I really like whip cream," Orihime replied, opening the tub of the delicious cream. She scooped some out into a bowl, before going to go wash the strawberries off.

"That's true. Of course he probably just does that because he knows that I try to get you to eat healthy, and he wants to make my job as hard as possible," Ichigo said, chuckling as Orihime walked back over.

Smiling Orihime picked up a strawberry, and dipped it in the whip cream. "And that's why I love your dad so much."

"Because he lets you do whatever I don't approve of?" Ichigo asked, stepping closer to her to grab a strawberry.

"Exactly," Orihime replied with a smile, as she leaned the rest of the way to Ichigo, about to kiss him, but instead she just popped the whip cream covered strawberry in her mouth.

"Evil," Ichigo said, laughing as he shook his head at her. "So, so evil."

Turning back to Ichigo, Orihime rose up on her tip toes, and kissed him softly. Lowering back so she was back on her flat feet, she smiled. "You love me."

"I do," Ichigo said, biting into the strawberry he had in his hand.

Another fifteen minutes passed before they had finished the strawberries. Ichigo grabbed some water bottles, while Orihime grabbed sunscreen and towels. Now they were down at the pool, and there wasn't that many people out at the pool. It was a little before ten, so most people that were out were either on the beach or more towards the smaller more shallow pool. So Orihime and Ichigo went to the bigger pool that was deeper, it went from about four to ten feet.

Picking a couple lounge chairs that were in the sun, they both set their towels down. Orihime right away pulled out the sunscreen. After she got some on her palm she handed the bottle to Ichigo who had just taken off his t-shirt.

Ichigo started putting sunscreen on himself, and grinned as he watched Orihime. She was making sure she was getting every inch of her revealed skin. "If you put anymore sunscreen on you'll be as white as a snowman."

"I usually get sun easily, and I don't want to get sunburned," Orihime replied, before her eyes went to Ichigo. Taking the sunscreen from him, she put some on her palm. "You get sun easily too." She moved so she was behind him, and started putting some on his back for him.

"I do?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow as he finished putting the sunscreen everywhere else.

"Yes, you do. Now turn around so I can get your face. You hardly put any on," Orihime told him, getting more sunscreen.

"As long as you promise not to get it in my eyes," Ichigo said, turning around to face her.

Seeing the grin on his face, Orihime smiled. "I'll try my best."

When she had finished putting sunscreen on his face, it was Ichigo's turn to take the sunscreen bottle. "Now I'm going to do you," he said, before getting some sunscreen on his hand. "Close your eyes." When she did, he started applying the sunscreen to her face, being sure to be careful around her eyes. "Don't open your eyes Orihime."

Laughing, Orihime squeezed her eyes shut a bit tighter. "I didn't Ichigo."

"Just making sure," Ichigo said, before he finished her face. Closing the sunscreen back, he tossed it back in the bag they brought down. "You coming?"

"I'm going to text the girls back home first," Orihime replied, as she sat down on her lounge chair. Pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Alright," Ichigo said, before turning to go towards the deeper end of the pool before he dove in.

Orihime texted the other girls to tell them good afternoon since it was about one o'clock in Karakura Town now. She knew from a few texts that she got earlier that morning that Tatsuki and Akira were with some of Tatsuki's friends from karate. Rukia was enjoying time with Rangiku, as they had been trying to get some space away from the other male shinigami. She wasn't quite sure what Mai was doing at the moment, but she knew that today Mai was supposed to drive with Emi and Hikari to Hikari's grandparents house some time today.

She had just hit the lock button on her phone when her phone buzzed. Unlocking her phone she realized it was a text from Kira.

_Kira: Hey girl! I don't know what you and Ichigo had planned for today, but we're going to have dinner on a yacht this evening. Keitaro's grandparents know the people who own the yacht so he was able to get us invited._

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, swimming over to the edge of the pool that Orihime was on. He noticed her smiling.

"Kira just texted me," Orihime said, before phone buzzed again. This text was from Ryuu. "And so did Ryuu."

_Ryuu: You can't pass down the opportunity to get on a yacht Orihime. Think about it._

"What are they up to?" Ichigo asked, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes.

Orihime looked from her phone to Ichigo. "They want to know if we want to go on a yacht with them tonight for a dinner party."

"What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked her. He thought it'd be fun, but he wanted to know what she wanted to do before he stated his opinion.

"I think it would be fun. We might as well get as much out of this vacation as we can," Orihime said, laughing. "What about you? Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," Ichigo replied, wiping away at some of the water off his forehead that had been dripping into his eyes. Watching her text back, he waited until she was done, before smiling at her when she looked at him. "You should get in. It's feels great."

Feeling a smile grow on her face from seeing his smile, Orihime locked her phone, before she slipped it into the bag. "Fine, but you're going to have to come and put sunscreen on my back because I can't reach."

At her agreeing, Ichigo pushed himself up from the water, and out of the pool.

Laughing as Ichigo went to his towel to wipe his hands off, Orihime smiled at him. "You could have just used the stairs or the ladder to get out of the pool."

Ichigo grinned, after grabbing the sunscreen. "Then I wouldn't have an excuse to show off my awesome arm muscles."

That made Orihime laugh again, as she pushed herself to stand up. Pulling her cover off, she slipped it over her head, and tossed it on top of their bag. She was in a dark cherry red one piece, that was stretchable around middle, but still was form fitting on her.

Seeing Orihime in her bathing suit, Ichigo whistled at her as he walked closer. "You like to show yourself off just as much as I do. That bathing suit looks great on you," he said, laughing when her cheeks turned red. He started with the sunscreen on her back after she had started pulling up her hair to get it out of the way. "You should be careful. You'll have all the guys here turning their heads, and that's not fair because you're mine."

"Ichigo," Orihime said, shaking her head as she laughed.

"It's okay though, because I can take them easily," Ichigo told her, grinning at the sound of her laughing again.

Turning to Ichigo after he finished her back and her shoulders, Orihime took his hand. "It's all very sweet of you to defend my honor and all, but if you get kicked out of the resort, I think I might have to pretend that I don't know you."

Ichigo grinned hearing that. "Thanks Orihime. Glad to know you've got my back."

"Well, this resort is amazing. I would be giving up all of this," Orihime said, as they walked to the stairs of the pool. Because she certainly wouldn't be diving in like Ichigo had. Sighing, she brought her hand to the railing. "Although I guess if it came down to it, I would leave with you. I would miss you if you were gone for too long."

"That's more like it," Ichigo said, before they both stepped onto the steps. Right away Orihime's hand left his.

"Ichigo, it's freezing!" Orihime told him, her free hand propped on her hip. As she had stepped back off the steps so she wasn't in the water anymore. "You told me it felt good."

"Well, you just have to really get in the pool before it feels nice," Ichigo said, having already gone down the steps to stand in the four feet water at the bottom of the steps that reached his midriff. He reached a hand to Orihime, and smiled.

Sighing at his smile, Orihime finally took his hand again. "Fine, but if I freeze to death-"

Ichigo's laugh interrupted Orihime. "You'll be fine, come on."

**Later that day, around five thirty**

Grabbing one of the complementary robes the resort offered, Orihime slipped it on after drying off her skin. As she tied it in front, her eyes went to the steamed up mirror. _I was only in the shower for barely twenty minutes, I'm surprised the mirror had time to fog up. _She thought, before walking out into the bedroom. Grabbing her lotion off the top of the dresser, she walked over to the bed, and sat down. Having to take a breath when she received a few kicks from inside of her. "You're just wide awake in there aren't you, baby girl?" During her shower, she had to shave her legs, and the whole time the baby kicked away. Almost causing her to cut herself a couple times, but she managed to get as close of a shave as she could manage.

When the baby settled down, Orihime moved her legs up on the bed, so she could rub some lotion on them. She had sat there for moment, before casually looking towards the door. Where she saw Ichigo standing in the doorway, making her small yelp in surprise.

Ichigo jumped at the sound, as his eyes widened at her.

Orihime just started laughing. "What are you doing? You scared me."

"Not as much as you scared me apparently," Ichigo said, smiling at her. He had taken his shower before Orihime, and had put on a simple pair of shorts after getting out. "We're going to have to leave in about forty-five minutes if we're going to make it on time."

"I'll be ready by then," Orihime replied, finishing up rubbing the lotion on her legs. The yacht was docked at the cove in the country club. They were supposed to be there at seven, and they'd depart sometime after that. Getting up, Orihime put her lotion down, and grabbed her beauty bag from on top of the dresser. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

Ichigo grinned at her question. "Of course I do. With all the helpful notes on my clothes you left me in my suitcase, I know exactly what to wear for this type of occasion."

Rolling her eyes at Ichigo poking fun at her, Orihime walked into the bathroom. "Yeah, okay Ichigo."

**An hour and fifteen minutes later**

Orihime and Ichigo had parked their car, and walked in the direction of where the boats on the cove were. Kira had told Orihime their yacht was called The Misty Eye, so they had been looking for that, and had found it on the side of a sparkling white yacht towards the center of the coves docks.

"I'm fairly certain this is twice the size of our house," Orihime said, as they started down the dock to go to where the loading bridge was.

"More like four times the size of our house," Ichigo corrected as they got closer to it. The sight of Kira and Ryuu standing on the dock near the loading bridge caught his eye. "There's Kira and Ryuu."

Walking up to the other two, Orihime smiled at Kira right away. "Your dress is beautiful," she complimented, as her eyes looked over Kira's dress. It was a beige maxi dress, that had a dark brown stripe above her baby bump, and dark brown straps holding the dress up with a tied behind her neck.

"So is yours, that dress it to die for," Kira complimented right back.

Orihime was wearing a black sparkly sleeveless maxi dress. The dress was solid fabric until midthigh, and the rest was black sparkly sheer fabric all the way to the ground. There was designs of black swirls and leaves all over the dress. Her shoes were black three inch strapy heels.

"Well we chose really good sensible footwear for tonight, huh?" Kira said, pulling up her maxi dress a bit to reveal her own chocolate brown heels.

Orihime laughed as she shook her head. "I'm pretty sure we're going to be dying in like an hour," she said, before she and Kira started across the loading bridge.

Ryuu and Ichigo watched them walk away, and Ryuu just looked over to Ichigo. "Why would they choose to wear shoes like that if they know they are going to end up hurting?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo sighed. "I don't know, but they'll be requesting foot massages by the end of the night I bet," he said, grinning as he and Ryuu moved to catch up with the two.

Exploring the main deck of the yacht they passed doors that led into the indoor dining room, and they had explored up to the middle of the yacht just as they ran into the others.

"We were beginning to wonder if you all were going to get here," Kimi said, as they met.

"You act like you all have been waiting forever," Kira said, as they stopped.

"Well we got here a little before seven, but we've been at the country club since six thirty," Keitaro said, his eyes going to Ryuu and Ichigo. "Let me guess, it took them a while to decide what to wear."

That got Ryuu and Ichigo laughing. "That was basically it," Ichigo said, his eyes glancing to the girls who were now talking about their dresses. "Orihime had actually started getting ready with plenty of time to spare. But, she decided to take a thirty minute sit on the couch and eat oreos break. So we ended up leaving nearly twenty minutes later than we planned."

"And Kira changed her shoes at least twelve times before she'd walk out of her condo, and we had to go back in when she forgot her snack," Ryuu explained, laughing along with the other guys.

The yacht started moving then. The movement was slow, but it was enough to surprise the guests on the yacht. From that point on it was a smoother ride going forward as they started to leave the cove.

"Babe," Michiko said, having walked closer to the guys, as her hand rested on Hayate's shoulder. "We're going to go find out where our table is, and then go explore some more."

Hayate nodded, and looked to the other guys. "There's a pool hall below deck right Keitaro?"

Keitaro nodded, as this had been a yacht he had been on before. "Yeah, from what I remember at least," he said, before looking to Ryuu and Ichigo. "You two up for a game or two?"

"That sounds good to me," Ichigo said, his eyes glancing around Michiko to the other girls to look for Orihime. Although a group of people passed between them and the girls, so he couldn't see.

"Definitely, Ichigo and I have to settle the score," Ryuu said, thinking back to yesterday when they had played pool. He and Ichigo were down by one on the winning games.

"Alright," Hayate said, before looking to Michiko. "We'll walk with you girls to our table, then we are going to go check out the pool."

Michiko shook her head, and chuckled at the guys. "Only you guys would want to play pool while we're on a yacht."

"Where'd Orihime go?" Ichigo asked, focusing back on Kira and Kimi who had walked over. He noticed Orihime was gone.

"She said that she'll meet us at the table in a few minutes," Kimi said, stopping by Michiko. "She wanted to go to the front of the yacht."

"We offered to go, but she said it was fine," Kira said, stopping by Ryuu, her hand going to his shoulder. "Babe, please tell me I did not hear you guys saying you're going to play pool."

Grinning at Kira, Ryuu leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Only a couple games."

"I'll meet you guys down at the pool tables in a few minutes," Ichigo told Keitaro who was closest to him, before he moved to start towards the front of the boat. He continued walking past crowds of people until he got to the front of the boat. Orihime was standing close to the front of the boat. Her hands resting on the railing, as she was looking forward. Walking to her, he wrapped an around her waist, before he kissed the side of her head. "What's on your mind?"

"Just how much I love being out on the water," Orihime replied, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's been a while since I've done this. It used to be my favorite thing to do."

"Was that another thing you and Tatsuki did illegally?" Ichigo asked, an eyebrow raised.

Laughing lightly, Orihime shook her head. "No. This was something we'd do that was all legal. We'd go on vacation together during the summer, and we'd get on a boat. Then we'd just be on it for hours. We'd sit in the very front because that was always the best place for the wind to catch us, and we'd feel the waves easier there. We loved it whenever we'd go fast."

"Well we should go sometime this Summer if you want," Ichigo said, turning his head to look to Orihime. "Of course she'll be with us, so we might not be going as fast."

Looking back at Ichigo, Orihime smiled. One hand going to her baby bump, where the baby moved. "That's fine with me. Just you, me, and baby girl with us."

**An couple hours later, a little past nine o'clock**

"I am so ready for dinner," Orihime said, sitting down in her seat at the table after having just come back from the bathroom.

"Me too," Kira agreed, her hands resting on her baby bump. "He's starving, and he's taking it out on my pelvic bone."

They were seated at a big circular table that was in the outside dining area. It had a white table cloth, white plates with gold rims, and red roses in a vase in the center of the table. Lights were strung all around, lighting up the deck since it was now nighttime.

"She'll do that to," Orihime said, her hand resting on her baby bump. "If she is hungry or wants me to be moving, she kick away until she gets what she wants."

"You're starting you'll be in your last ten weeks after this week right?" Michiko asked from across the table. Her eyes focused in on Orihime.

Orihime nodded, as she glanced to Ichigo. "It's the 29th, right?"

"Yeah it is," Ichigo replied, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, as he kissed her gently. "And I'm so thankful that I've made it almost thirty weeks without making you mad enough to kill me off."

That got everyone laughing, Orihime crossed her arms, as fake pouted. "That's not funny."

"Sorry, but it is kind of funny," Kimi said, smiling at Orihime.

Orihime couldn't help but smile then, as she turned her head to Ichigo. "Okay, but I don't want to kill you off. You're really nice to me, most of the time."

"So he's not nice all the time?" Keitaro asked, he had been leaning back in his chair.

"Stop doing that, or you'll get hurt," Kimi said, to get him to put his chair down on all four legs like it's supposed to. "And I'm not going to lie, I'm going to be the first one to laugh."

Keitaro sighed, but complied. His eyes still focused on Orihime, even though he grabbed Kimi's hand from where it rested on her lap.

"He's mostly nice, unless he's lecturing me about what I choose to eat, or when I would like to sleep in, and he makes me get up for school," Orihime replied to Keitaro, before she giggled feeling Ichigo's hand move down to her waist.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Ichigo said to the others. "I'm nice all the time."

The waiters came out then to start giving everyone the first course of the night's meal. It consisted of a small salad, a small bowl of soup, and a couple of breadsticks with garlic sauce.

"Do you feel at all different now that you're almost ten weeks away?" Kira asked, picking up a breadstick as soon as the waiter set her plate down. "Emotional wise, not physical."

Orihime hummed as she picked up a breadstick as well. "I don't know. I mean woke up with the mindset that I'm just another day closer to having to push a baby out of my body," she said, making the others laugh. She just bit into her breadstick, and chewed it slowly. "Other than that I don't feel anything at all. It's just another day to me."

"Other than the pool, what else did you two do today?" Ryuu asked.

Orihime's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Well this morning Ichigo was at the gym, and I took a yoga class. But, Ichigo left early just so he could come do some yoga with me," she said, laughing at Ichigo's smirk.

"How was yoga man?" Keitaro asked, cracking himself, Ryuu, and Hayate up.

"I wasn't really focusing on the teacher," was Ichigo's reply, his eyes going to Orihime.

Orihime leaned over closer to the girls. "Every woman in the class just loved him, and he was only there for like ten minutes."

Ichigo grinned as he looked to the others. "But, that's only because she apparently spent the time before the class started telling all of them every single thing about me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Orihime picked up her second breadstick. "What can I say? They were curious about you," she leaned over and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "And I just love when I get to talk about how great you are."

**Nearly three hours later**

Orihime laughed as Ichigo unlocked the door to their condo. "Ichigo, you can put me down now."

"Ah, but I can't," Ichigo replied, walking inside their condo, he shut the door behind them with his foot. "I wouldn't want your precious feet to hurt anymore."

"Ichigo," was all Orihime said, before she started laughing again. As soon as they pulled up to the valet downstairs, Ichigo had picked her up to carry her. Even while in the elevator he refused to put her down. When they got to their bedroom, he finally set her down. Which she had to steady herself being back on her feet. The first thing she did was move to sit on the bed, her feet killing her.

Ichigo noticed, and before Orihime could say anything, he reached down and took one of her feet. Starting to unzip the back of the heel to slip it off her foot.

Orihime laughed as Ichigo made a big show of taking off her shoes for her. When he took the second one off, she stood up as he did, and kissed him once. "Thank you," she smiled, as she slipped out of his arms, only to find herself being pulled back.

"And where are you going?" Ichigo asked, smiling as he looked to her.

"I was going to change," Orihime replied, her hands resting on his arms. "You should to. As I recall someone complaining on the way home how they didn't like feeling all dressed up for so long."

Ichigo grinned and let her go then. "That's right. Alright, you can go."

"Thanks for the permission," Orihime said, laughing as she went to the dresser. Grabbing a nightgown, she went into their bathroom. First she had to pee, then she got dressed. After removing her makeup, and washing her face, she walked back out into their bedroom. Her eyes going to Ichigo who was sitting on their bed. Dressed for bed in shorts and a t-shirt. Smirking as a thought occurred to her, she crossed the room to the bed, climbed on, and then moved to Ichigo. Taking his phone from his hands.

"Orihime, what-" Ichigo stopped when she had set his phone down, and moved so she was sitting on his lap. His hands went to her waist out of habit, as he raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"I'm starting where we stopped last night," Orihime replied, before leaning forward to kiss him. Her hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

"Oh really now?" Ichigo asked, breaking their kiss for a moment.

"Yes," Orihime replied, moving her hands down the front of Ichigo's shirt, before she reached the edge. "As I said last night, I've been rather hormonal lately." She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hands sliding under his shirt, and up his abdomen. She broke their kiss this time to slip his t-shirt up and over his head.

As soon as his shirt was off, Ichigo tossed it aside, before pulling her back towards him. His lips crashing against hers, and he moved her so she was leaning back against the raised pillows on the bed. Making sure to keep himself up so he wasn't putting any pressure on her baby bump. His hands slid to the front of her nightgown, and he started unbuttoning the buttons at the bottom of her nightgown. It wasn't until he finished the buttons, and slipped the nightgown off her when he finally stopped.

"Ichigo," Orihime murmured at him stopping. Although she didn't mind the moment to catch her breath.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked her, his eyes having glanced down at her chest once he had taken off her nightgown, and found himself having trouble focusing on her response.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Was Orihime's response, as she rolled her eyes.

Hearing her response made Ichigo smirk, as he looked away from her developed breasts to her face. His lips met hers once more, and in a matter of minutes his shorts were thrown from the bed.

Orihime was smiling into their kiss, her body full of the wonderful fire feeling she got when they kissed like this. She wanted to feel the fire even more, and had readily allowed Ichigo to slip her underwear off. When his was shed too, she hummed impatiently when he stopped kissing her again.

This time he remained close to her, as he raised his hand up to her face. "Let me know if you feel uncomfortable at all, or if you want me to stop."

Smiling as she caught her breath, Orihime moved then. Pushing him so he was the one laying back flat on their bed. She smirked as leaned back over so her face was inches from his. "No more talking," she said, before kissing him. The fire feeling inside of her feeling better by the second.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well you can kind of guess what happened next :)**

**I enjoyed this chapter. The yoga class was one of my favorite scenes to write, and of course the ending scene. Which actually a lot of you had been requesting more IchiHime romance, so I had to give some. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	35. Do I Need A Reason?

**A/N: I know I accidentally told people that I wasn't uploading today. Sorry. I forgot that today was INDEED an upload day! So think of this as a surprise! Sorry for the bad communication.**

_Review:_

_This time he remained close to her, as he raised his hand up to her face. "Let me know if you feel uncomfortable at all, or if you want me to stop."_

_Smiling as she caught her breath, Orihime moved then. Pushing him so he was the one laying back flat on their bed. She smirked as leaned back over so her face was inches from his. "No more talking," she said, before kissing him. The fire feeling inside of her feeling better by the second._

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, Tuesday<strong>

Feeling her hair tickling her nose was the first thing Orihime noticed when waking up. Reaching a hand up to push the hair away, she felt another hand get to it before she did. Opening her eyes she turned her head to see Ichigo. He was laying on his side, his hand propped up his head, and he was watching her.

"How are you feeling?" Was his first question, as his eyes continued studying her face.

Smiling, Orihime reached over, and rested her hand on the side of his head. Her fingers going through his hair. "I feel great," she said, before moving and kissing him. Resting her head back against the pillows, she moved her hands to rest on her baby bump. Feeling the baby moving away. "Baby girl is really active this morning."

Reaching over, Ichigo rested his hand on her baby bump as well, and felt movement. His eyes went to the open balcony door. "We should sleep more with the balcony door open. It makes it a lot cooler in here."

"I know. I love it," Orihime agreed, her eyes going to the balcony. The sky was light, and she raised an eyebrow. "What time is it? Did we actually sleep past seven in the morning?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, turning to look at the clock on the bedside table behind him. "It's nine, so we did sleep late today." Looking back to Orihime to see her still looking at the balcony. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of. But, I don't really feel like getting up," Orihime replied, smiling as she looked to Ichigo. "I can eat later."

"Or I can just solve this problem easily," Ichigo said, reaching over Orihime to the phone on the bedside table. Dialing a number, he called down to the kitchen. After ordering, he ended the call, and put the phone back on the bedside table. "Room service is so convenient isn't it?"

Orihime smiled, as she rubbed her baby bump. "Thank you," she told him, before kissing him again. When they broke their kiss, her eyes opened to meet his. "Room service does usually take fifteen minutes."

Smirking at what she was suggesting, Ichigo adjusted himself, before leaning closer to her face. "True," he said, before kissing her.

**Forty five minutes later**

Having finished their food they got from the room service, Orihime was feeling it was time for a much needed time for a shower. Sitting up, she grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, and wrapped it around herself as she stood up. Holding it closed at her chest, she stopped in front of the open balcony door. Looking out at the beach for a moment. Turning, she looked back at Ichigo to see he had been watching her. "You should text Ryuu and ask if he and the others want to come and meet us at the beach. We haven't gone on the beach aside from the walk we had the first morning we were here."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded, before reaching over to the bedside table to his phone that was still connected to the charger. Texting Ryuu, Hayate, and Keitaro. Setting his phone back down, his eyes went back to where Orihime was. To find she had already walked into the bathroom. Getting up from the bed, he went into the bathroom. Orihime had already got in the shower, and he smirked as she was looking away from the doorway. Crossing the bathroom, he slipped off his shorts, before stepping into the shower.

Hearing the shower door sliding open, Orihime turned around just as Ichigo's lips found hers.

**Ten thirty**

Orihime laughed as she quickly stepped out of the elevator in the lobby. Ichigo's hands had been all over her on their way down in the elevator. Tickling spots where he knew she was ticklish, and since they had been confined to an elevator for eight floors down, she hadn't been able to get away.

"What's up man?" Ryuu greeted Ichigo from where the guys were standing.

Ichigo grinned as he went to Ryuu. Raising his hand for the typical guy handshake that Orihime never really understood. Her laughter had lessened, as she looked away from Ichigo and to the other girls. Smiling as she walked up to them.

"Well you're in a good mood today," Kimi said from where she and the other girls were standing over by some of the couches.

"Unlike Kira, who has been grumpy," Michiko added, grinning at Kira's sour look.

"I have not," Kira said, sighing when Michiko and Kira laughed at her. She looked to Orihime. "Do your friends always make fun of you like mine do?"

Orihime nodded, as she rested her hands on her baby bump. Thoughts of Tatsuki, Rukia, and Akira came to mind. As Mai typically didn't poke fun at her unless it was a random occasion. "Oh yeah. My friends are either making fun of me or being extremely overprotective. Which both can be rather annoying."

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," Ichigo said, as he and the other guys walked over. "They poke fun at you because it's funny to see how flustered you get." He stretched his arms out, before grinning at Orihime. "And it's not really a bad thing for them to be so overprotective because every time you turn, you run into some kind of trouble."

Orihime smiled, as she shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I attract trouble," she said, making the others laugh. "Let's go out to the beach. I need some sun."

Walking outside, they crossed the pool area, and then the wooden walkway. Once they were on the sand, the girls immediately went to the lounge chairs. Putting towels down as well as their bags.

"I'm thinking we should lay out for a bit," Kira suggested to the other girls, as they started getting out their sunscreen from their bags.

"That would be nice. I've been feeling a little chilly, and this sunlight is already doing me good," Orihime said, her eyes glancing over to the guys. They had already taken off their shirts.

"Well while you girls layout, we're going to go toss the frisbee around a little bit," Hayate said, having grabbed the frisbee that Keitaro just got out of his bag.

"Well put sunscreen on at least," Michiko told him, eyeing his shirtless body shamelessly. "There's no use in getting sunburned. You'll be miserable the rest of the vacation."

Kimi smirked at Keitaro who was cracking up. "You think it's funny now, but wait until you're so burnt that you won't be able to move," she said, before propping her hands on her hips. "Actually, that wouldn't be too bad." She laughed along with the other girls.

Giving the guys the sunscreen, the girls started taking off their cover over's. "I knew we'd probably end up laying out today, so I ended up choosing a bikini," Kira said to Orihime, having just slipped off her shoes, and was now starting on untying the ties on her cover over.

Nodding, Orihime grabbed the edges of her cover over. "I did too. I wore a one piece yesterday when Ichigo and I went to the pool. It was comfortable, but I definitely feel more comfortable in a two piece," she said, before pulling her cover up over her head. Revealing herself in a white bikini with red bows printed across the fabric.

"For goodness sake," Kimi said, eyeing both Orihime and Kira. "You two seriously look so good for both being around seven months.

"I know," Michiko agreed, looking Orihime and Kira up and down. "It kills me, because it's not fair. I'm so jealous."

Kimi nodded, as she crossed her arms. "Me too."

Orihime and Kira shared a look before they laughed. "I don't know why they're jealous," Orihime said, resting her hands on her bare baby bump. "We're like huge, and-"

"-they're just skin and bones," Kira finished, before she and Orihime started laughing again.

"Orihime."

The sound of Ichigo's voice from behind her made Orihime jump a little. "Ichigo, stop doing that!" She exclaimed, as she turned around. Hearing the others laugh, she just crossed her arms, as she looked to Ichigo. Seeing Ichigo laughing as well, she raised an eyebrow. "Ha ha ha."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. Standing back up straight, he grinned. "Will you get my back?"

Orihime nodded, and took the sunscreen from him. Pouring some on her palm, she set the sunscreen bottle down, before she started rubbing it on his back. Her hands ran over the muscles in his back, and it made her smile. Her thoughts going back to the night before, making her shake her head after a moment.

When she finished, Ichigo turned. "Want me to get yours since I'm here?"

"Yeah," Orihime said, turning away from him, before scooping up her long hair in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes focusing on the others. The other girls were a bit farther down the line of lounge chairs, as they were making sure their guys were all covered with sunscreen. Jumping a little when she felt Ichigo start to put the sunscreen on her back, which made her laugh.

Ichigo chuckled along with her. "What?"

"It's a little cold," Orihime replied, before she propped her free hand on her hip, and the other remained holding the bun on the top of her head. She felt his hands slide over her back, and the thoughts of the night before came back to her. Bringing the same tingling feeling she got last night. Feeling his hands get to her lower back and rest on the line of her bikini, she couldn't take it anymore. "Ichigo."

"Orihime," Ichigo said back, grinning when she turned around to face him. "I was just making sure you'd be covered."

"Yeah right," Orihime said, after a moment of watching him. She tried stepping back, but he just reached forward and grabbed her wrists. Pulling her back towards him. "Ichi-"

His lips covering hers interrupted her words. When he broke their kiss, he smiled at her. "Kimi and Michiko are right, you look great," he said, looking her up and down, before he kissed her again. "Need me to put sunscreen anywhere else?"

Unable to help herself, Orihime smiled, as she slipped her arms out of Ichigo's grip. "No thank you. Now, go play frisbee or else I am going to say yes, and I'm going to keep thinking the very inappropriate thoughts that I'm thinking."

Ichigo laughed, as he leaned forward, and kissed her one last time. Turning, he jogged to go meet the guys.

Watching Ichigo go away, Orihime's smile remained. Finishing up with her sunscreen, she moved, and sat down on her lounge chair beside Kira's. Grabbing her water bottle from her bag, before she set a timer on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Michiko asked, sitting down on the other lounge chair next to Orihime's.

"Setting a timer for when I need to drink water. Being out in the sun like this makes it easier for me to get dehydrated, and I really don't want to take a trip to the hospital," Orihime replied, setting her phone back on top of her bag, before taking a sip of her water.

"That's a good idea," Kira said, her hands propped on the top of her baby bump. "Let me know whenever you drink, so I'll drink some too."

"Will do," Orihime replied, her hands resting on the arms of her lounge chair. She leaned her head back, and looked up towards the sky. Her sunglasses helping against the suns powerful rays, but the sun still was bright. _The sky's so blue though. It's hard not to look at it._

The girls were silent for a moment, before Kira spoke up. "Okay, let's talk about something. Sitting in silence is great sometimes, but not exactly what I had in mind for today.

"Let's talk about the romance in your's and Orihime's relationships," Michiko suggested, propping her head up with her hand, as she looked over at Orihime and Kira.

"Yeah," Kimi agreed from the other side of Kira's chair. "I've been wondering how that's going for you two now."

Kira laughed at their words. "Ha ha you two. If that's your way of asking about sex, then you could have just flat out asked," she said, before leaning her head back against her chair again. "Ryuu and I can still have sex. Just because I'm this far along doesn't mean we don't.

"It just seems like it wouldn't be as fun," Michiko said, laughing.

"Believe me, it's still just as fun," Orihime said, before her eyes widened, as she slapped a hand to her mouth. Now believing how she just said that.

The other girls were just looking at her, slightly surprised. "I thought you and Ichigo haven't had sex again except for that one time," Kira said, raising an eyebrow.

Orihime sighed, as she closed her eyes. _What the hell? It's girl talk. _"Well, being on vacation with it just being us two, it's a lot easier to think solely about each other. And the romance certainly has spiked up a lot since we got here."

"So it was last night?" Michiko asked, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I mean you clearly would have mentioned it before now," Kimi said, having turned a little in her chair to look over to Orihime easier.

Orihime smiled and nodded. "And this morning," she said, before they laughed. "I mean it just makes me mad that we waited so long to do it again.

"Well, why did you two wait?" Kira asked, her arms crossed. "Ryuu and I couldn't keep our hands off each other after I reached my second trimester."

Shrugging her shoulders, Orihime grabbed her water bottle again, but didn't drink anything. "Well, I mean it's not like we didn't want too. We had several moments where it could have led to having sex again, but either I was too tired to do more, or it was in a really inappropriate place or time."

"I don't know. I feel like having sex in an inappropriate place is a lot more dirty and exciting," Kimi says, before she laughed. "Of course, almost getting arrested for getting caught isn't all that fun…" She trailed off, making the other girls laugh.

"Well once we were on his couch when his family was gone. I had taken off his shirt, and he was about to take mine off. But, then the sound of his two younger sisters and dad getting out of the car kind of ruined the mood," Orihime said, finally sipping at her water, as she joined in with the other girls laughter. "I'd rather not scar his sisters for life, and his dad likes me. Because of that, he gives me stuff that Ichigo won't let me have, like anything with sugar in it. So I really don't want to give his dad a reason to not like me."

The girls laughed again as the frisbee had landed over near them. Ryuu had jogged over to come get it, and the girls quieted when he came over. "What are you all talking about?"

Kira shook her head. "Nothing much."

Ryuu stared at the girls for another moment before jogging back over to the other guys. "They're talking about us."

"How can you tell?" Keitaro asked, as he and the other guys looked back over to the girls.

"They were talking and laughing before I came over. But, when I got over there, they stopped completely," Ryuu replied.

"That usually means that we're the topic of interest then," Ichigo said, his eyes on Orihime more before flipping the frisbee in his hands. "Let's keep playing."

**A few hours later, around two o'clock**

"Damn, you can see everything from all the way up here," Kimi said, her eyes focused on the view from the glass elevator.

"I feel like this would make me nauseas if I had to keep going up and down this elevator everyday," Kira said, having glanced away from the view, and focused more on the doors.

Orihime nodded as she crossed her arms. Having been looking away from the glass since they first got on the elevator. "Trust me I know. I haven't looked out that much ever since we got here. I get nauseas when things are moving a lot."

"I don't know why you two don't just look out though," Kimi said, her eyes were still glued on the view. "I would just risk it."

"I'm fairly certain the nausea comes from their pregnancies Kimi. So they'd probably really throw up if they looked out," Michiko said, chuckling at Kimi shrugging her shoulders. Her eyes went to look out as well. "But, the view is nice."

The elevator beeped, before the doors opened at the eighth floor. "I hope the guys aren't burning down your condo," Kira said, following Orihime out of the elevator. Her thoughts on the guys who left the beach almost twenty minutes ago to come upstairs to Orihime and Ichigo's condo to make lunch.

"I don't know. When things are on fire there are fire extinguishers," Kimi said, before she grinned. "And don't tell Keitaro I said this, but when there is fire, there is also very hot firemen."

That got the other girls laughing as they walked down the hall.

"Well, Ichigo's a good cook, so I assume cooking hotdogs and hamburgers wouldn't require the fire extinguisher and hot firemen," Orihime said, as they reached the door to the condo. Grabbing the card to their door out of her bag, she slid the card before it unlocked the door. Opening the door, she let the other girls walk in before she did.

Smelling the air, Michiko grinned. "Well I don't smell smoke."

Walking further to the living room, Ryuu and Keitaro were sitting back on one of the couches. Ryuu had the remote in hand and was changing channels on the big television. Keitaro was lounging back, his legs stretched out in front of him, and his hands back behind his head.

"What's up?" Keitaro asked, his eyes going to see the girls walking into the living room.

"Thought you wouldn't be up here for another hour or two," Ryuu said, his eyes glancing from the television to the girls.

Orihime and Kira just laughed, and said "we're starving" simultaneously.

"You two are practically the same person," Kimi said, her arms crossed as she looked to Kira and Orihime, who were still laughing. "It's a little bit crazy, considering you two just met each other like two das ago."

Ichigo appeared in the kitchen archway, as his eyes went to Orihime. Having heard her laugh. "I was just about to put pop-tarts in the toaster for you."

Orihime smiled and crossed the living room to him. Resting both hands on his sides, as she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, that's so very sweet of you."

"It is isn't it?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

Laughing Orihime stood on her tip toes a bit, before kissing him.

"Gosh, you two are so cute, it's ridiculous," Kimi said, making the other girls laugh in agreement.

Orihime broke her and Ichigo's kiss, and turned to face the other girls. Propping a hand on her hip. "Let's go change," she said, before her eyes went specifically to Kira. She had been leaning against the arm of the couch nearest Ryuu, his arm had been wrapped around her waist. "You're probably dying to get out of your bathing suit as much as I am."

"You have no idea," Kira said, standing up so she and the other girls can go change. "I'm uncomfortable on so many levels."

"Same," Orihime said, causing bother her and Kira to laugh again, as they walked with Michiko and Kimi into the bedroom. Shutting the door behind them.

Michiko and Kimi finished changing first, and left the bedroom where Kira and Orihime were cracking up laughing again. "Those two are going to die because they keep laughing, and won't get any oxygen," Michiko said, her hands adjusting the edge of her skirt. She was wearing a bright blue skater skirt, and a white crop top. The bottom of the crop top crossed leaving a small triangle of skin revealed under her chest. The top had the same bright blue lining the straps and down the sides, as well as bright pink and yellow flowers on it.

"Well I mean laughing to death will be an interest thing to explain to the police," Kimi said, laughing as they walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a sheer white tank top, and a black bandeau top underneath that. The bottom of the tank top stopped at her belly button, and then turned into strings that were tied in the shape of diamonds all around the bottom before just left hanging strings until it reached the middle of her shorts. Her shorts were dark wash jean shorts.

Kira and Orihime did finally come from the bedroom dressed, and their laughter mostly sobered up. Kira was wearing a white t-shirt that she tied in a knot below her baby bump to make it more form fitting. As well as a black maxi skirt, and a bronze circle necklace to give the shirt something nice.

"Babe," Ryuu said, looking over his shoulder to Kira. "I got your plate for you."

"Thank you," Kira said, smiling as she went to sit by Ryuu and he handed her plate to her. It was a hamburger with nothing on it, and a lot of barbeque chips on the side.

Orihime moved past the others to the kitchen. Michiko and Kimi had come back out with their food. She walked into the kitchen, and brought her hands to her baby bump. She was wearing a simple black button up tank top that was a little low cut, but it cross in the back, and showed off some of her back. Then a pretty cream colored skirt that started under her baby bump, and had a slit going up the front of her left leg about an inch above mid thigh. She had on a brown woven belt, and a beige hat with a black ribbon around it.

Ichigo was the only other one in the kitchen, and when he looked to her, he smiled. "You look beautiful. I'm liking you on vacation."

"So you don't like me when we're not on vacation?" Orihime asked, grabbing a small bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator.

Ichigo laughed as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her, as he smiled. "I love you no matter where we are Orihime," he started, before looking her over again. "I'm just saying, it seems on this vacation you're wearing a lot of clothes that you don't normally wear. And I must say, that I'm enjoying them."

Seeing Ichigo was clearly staring at her chest, Orihime's hand went to his chin to get his focus on her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind for when we go back home," she said, before kissing him once. Moving out of his arms, she grabbed her apple juice, and then her plate of pop-tarts that Ichigo had set out for her. She put some salt and vinegar chips on the plate, before leaving the kitchen.

Orihime moved to go sit on one of the couches, but when she passed Ichigo, she felt his hands go to her waist. He carefully pulled her down to sit with him, and she raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo, I am like really heavy-"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo interrupted, taking her apple juice from her to set it on the table beside the chair he was in. "You hardly weigh anything."

Orihime smiled, and sighed as she relaxed a little then. "Tell me when I need to get up then."

"Well don't expect me to say anything, because I have no reason too," Ichigo replied, seeing it make her smile again, he just reached over to his plate that was on the table. Grabbing a few chips.

Lowering the volume on the television, Ryuu looked to the others. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day."

"Well we could go back to the country club," Kimi suggested, having picked up one of the pamphlets of things to do from the coffee table.

"Or, we could go into town and do some shopping," Michiko suggested, also looking at the pamphlet that Kimi was holding.

The guys were shaking their heads at that. "No way," Hayate said, his eyes on Michiko. "If we go, then you girls would shop for five hours."

"And then we'd get stuck holding all of your bags for you," Keitaro added in disagreement with shopping.

"How about the zoo and aquarium exhibit they have on the east side of the island?" Kira suggested, having been thinking about that since first arriving to the island a few days ago.

Keitaro nodded, as he already knew where she was talking about. "I went there with my grandparents a few years back. It was pretty cool."

"I've never really been to an aquarium," Ryuu said, grabbing his hamburger off his plate.

"Me either," Orihime agreed, as she felt Ichigo's arm tighten around her.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow as their eyes met. "You've never been to one?"

"That's hard to believe," Kira said, her eyes on Ryuu

Ryuu just shrugged after biting into his hamburger. "I was just never interested in going as a kid. By the time I was actually interested, it was just too complicated to go."

"I didn't have time," Orihime said, before looking to Ichigo. A smile on her face. "Tatsuki and I were too busy breaking the law and all that."

That made the others laugh, and Ichigo shook his head. "I thought you said that was a couple years ago."

Shrugging, Orihime finished her second pop-tart. "You don't need to know every detail of my past."

"I'll just ask Tatsuki then," Ichigo said, seeing Orihime smile.

"Don't bother. We are sworn to secrecy," Orihime said, grinning as she looked to Ichigo's raised eyebrow. "Don't worry. It's not that big of a thing. I promise we're not like criminals. We didn't kill anyone." The others laughed, and she just looked back at them. "So the aquarium and zoo?"

"Yeah, we have no choice but to go now," Kira said, before looking from Orihime to Ryuu. "You two have to experience it at least once in your life."

"We should go into town afterwards when we're done," Orihime said, looking to Michiko. "That way we can get our shopping on."

"That would be nice," Michiko said before looking to the guys. "You guys can go to the pool hall or something if you don't want to shop with us."

"That seems fair enough," Hayate replied, with a nod of his head.

Orihime moved and set her plate down on the coffee table, and start to move to get up.

"Orihime, I told you that I'm comfortable with you here," Ichigo said as Orihime stood up.

"It's not that," Orihime told him, her hands going to the under part of her baby bump. "I have to go to the bathroom. It feels like she is purposely bouncing up and down on top of my bladder."

Kira nods in understanding to Orihime, her hands going to her own baby bump. "He likes to sleep on my bladder I think. So that way I can't sleep all night because it feels like I always have to go to the bathroom.

Orihime left to go the bathroom, and when she came back, she picked up her plate. Having finished her pop-tarts and chips. "I want a popsicle."

"That sounds great right now," Kira agreed, having finished her food as well.

"We have some in the freezer," Orihime said, before she and Kira shared a look before going to the kitchen to get popsicles.

"How are they already done eating?" Michiko asked, looking down at her own plate. She had chips and her half eaten hot dog on it.

"Their eating for two people each," Kimi said, before eating a chip off her plate.

"That's true," Michiko said, hearing Orihime and Kira laughing from the kitchen. "They are the same person I swear."

**An hour and a half later, four o'clock**

"I didn't realize that the zoo part would be all outside," Orihime said, walking into the fenced in area that was the zoo. They had just finished paying, and were now starting to walk through the zoo.

"Well a lot of the animals need the space-"

"Oh my gosh," Orihime interrupted Ichigo, letting go of his hand as she went up to the fenced in area of leopard cubs. Pulling her phone out of her pocket to take pictures of the leopard cubs. "They are so adorable."

Ichigo laughed, and turned on the camera he had grabbed for Orihime when she asked him to go back to the car and get it before the paid to come in. Taking a picture of Orihime looking so happy just by seeing the leopard cubs. "The leopard is supposed to be really popular on the island."

"You would think that'd be a problem with all the locals that live here," Kira said, eyeing the cute leopard cubs too.

"The leopards typically stay away from the town," Keitaro explained, his hands in his pockets. "They just don't usually want to be around all the people."

They went to the monkey caged area next, and it became evident that Kimi was terrified of the monkeys. She wouldn't even come close to the cage wall. So they didn't stay too long at that exhibit. Moving on to the alligator exhibit this was something that Orihime didn't like.

Seeing the alligators, she took a few steps back away from the fence area. Seeing them in person was completely different from television, and it didn't settle well with her.

Noticing that Orihime stepped back, Ichigo grins at her. "What's wrong Orihime? Don't like the alligators?"

"As much of an animal activist that I am," Orihime started, her eyes glancing away from the alligators then. "I don't enjoy reptiles or alligators because the feel and look similar."

Hearing a guide announce an opportunity to go into the alligator exhibit, he turned then. "I'm going to go ask if I can do that."

Before Ichigo could take another step, Orihime had reached out, and grabbed his arm. "Ichigo! Are you crazy?!"

The others started cracking up laughing, including Ichigo. He just turned to Orihime, and smiled. "I'm just kidding. I don't mind the alligators, but I certainly am not about to be in a closed in space with them either."

They moved on to some of the birds. All of them originated from the island, and Orihime was fascinated with them. Their pretty colored feathers especially. Seeing that you could actually hold one of the birds, she was down for that. "Ichigo, hold my bag."

"You're okay with holding a bird?" Ichigo asked, but accepted the bag she half tossed at him. "But, when it comes to alligators-"

"That is no where near the same thing. I love birds," Orihime replied. Soon enough she had on a protective glove that went all the way to her elbow. The bird that had been flying around without being in the cage was a white parrot. It was a tame bird, and was really friendly. She got to feed it, and pet it a little. Even giving it a little kiss on it's head before it flew off.

Finishing up out in the zoo, their group traveled inside the aquarium. The opening room they walked into was lit up with many rainbow colored chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were a few fish tanks that were on the walls, that held colorful fish and reefs. Along with some fountains and statues all around. They had to sign in on a book that was a traditional thing. So if they ever came back, they can look for their names.

Orihime picked up a pamphlet to put in her bag for a little souvenir, before they started into the actual aquarium. Walking through a hallway as the lights dimmed down a little. There were fish tanks on the walls of the hall, and as the lights dimmed the water seemed to glow more. The first room the walk into was a room filled with a variety of fish. From some exotic fish that were found around the island to jellyfish, stingrays, and octopuses.

Looking at the octopuses actually started making Orihime feel nauseas, and she looked away from the glass. A hand at her chest, as she took a few deep breaths. "I can't even look at those."

"What? First alligators and now octopuses. What kind of animal activist are you?" Ichigo asked, smirking at her expression.

"It's not that I don't like them. Looking at them is just nauseating right now," Orihime replied, narrowing her eyes at Ichigo's laughter. "Ichigo, I am not kidding. They seriously make me want to throw up."

As Orihime had turned away from the octopuses, Ichigo saw she was smiling despite her words. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he tried not to laugh. "Alright Orihime. We can just move on if it bothers you that much."

"It's not my fault," Orihime said, as they left that room, before her hands went to her baby bump. "I've never had a problem like this before. I'm thinking it's pregnancy related."

"Could be," Ichigo said, as they got looked around the new room they were in. Colorful reefs and tropical fish in all the tanks. "Can you handle being in here? Or are the starfish going to make you throw up?"

Laughing, Orihime just pushed Ichigo's arm off her shoulder, before shaking her head. "Not funny," was all she said, before walking over to the other girls. Hearing him laughing behind her. Her eyes searched the tank, and smiled as she recognized some of the animals. "I've never seen an actual seahorse before."

"This is why you go to the aquarium," Michiko said, her hand propped on her hip as she watched Orihime looking at the seahorses with a sparkle in her eye. "Your channeling your inner kid right now. I can sense it."

"It makes this experience a lot more fun," Orihime replied, as she laughed at the sight of turtles in another tank. Walking over, she got out her camera. "They're so cute! I can't deal right now."

Seeing Orihime taking pictures of the turtles, Ichigo grinned and jogged over. Just in time to get in the picture Orihime was taking.

"Ichigo," Orihime said, laughing as she dropped her arms down. "That would have been the perfect shot of them."

Grinning wider, Ichigo strolled over to Orihime, and kissed her forehead. "Now it'll look even better with me in it."

"I can't argue with that," Orihime replied, kissing his lips, before ushering him out of the way. Taking a picture of the turtles, before they moved on.

The next room had the bigger animals in it. Whale sharks, reef sharks, bamboo sharks, and some beluga whales. Which the sharks was what actually fascinate Orihime, and she had taken at least ten pictures before Ichigo had took the camera from her. "Ichigo-"

"Your fascination with the sharks is concerning. Can you promise me you won't actually think there as fascinating if we ever come across one in the water?" Ichigo asked, grinning at her pout at him still holding the camera out of her reach.

"I'm not stupid Ichigo. If I saw a shark in the water, while I was in it, I wouldn't just stand there and try to do something stupid like try and touch it," Orihime said, holding her hand out for the camera. "Can I have the camera back now? I still have to get pictures of the bamboo sharks." However, before Ichigo could move to give the camera back to her, she felt a barrage of kicks from inside of her to her ribcage. Enough to knock the breath out of her. Dropping her hand to her baby bump, she used to her other hand to help her guide herself to sitting on a nearby bench.

"Orihime?" Ichigo questioned, his playful expression gone, and replaced with concern. He sat down beside her on the bench, and tucked her bangs back behind her ear. Noticing how she was having trouble breathing.

Catching her breath, Orihime finally shook her head. "I'm fine. I just can't breathe thanks to your daughter kicking me."

Laughing at how she put that, Ichigo shook his head. "So she's my daughter when she's kicking the breath right out of you?"

"Pretty much," Orihime said, before she finally stood back up. "Okay, now that I can walk straight up, let's go catch up with the others."

Going through four more rooms in the exhibit before they came out in a room that was much more lit than the one's they had been walking through. There was dolphins in these tanks, and there were some of the divers who'd go into the tanks talking to some of the people in the room. One of the divers came over in the direction of their group.

"How'd you all like the exhibit?" The guy asked, stopping near them.

"It was great," Orihime replied right away, a smile on her face. "All the animals were amazing."

"I'd have to agree," Ryuu said, glancing to Orihime. "For our first time, I'd say it's a good experience."

"Well glad to hear it was up to expectation. The exit is just through those doors at the end of this room. But, if you'd like, you have an option to suit up, and dive into a tank," the guy said, already noticing the other guys were considering it.

Keitaro grinned at the other guys. "We should do it. I didn't get to last time I was here, because I was too young."

"That'd be cool man," Ryuu agreed, looking to Hayate and Ichigo then.

"I'm down," Hayate said at Ryuu's look.

Ichigo nodded, and crossed his arms. "Let's do it."

Soon enough they're group took the stairs up to the second level where the entrance to the top of the tank was. As well as the changing rooms where they could change into suits. Orihime and Kira couldn't do it, and Michiko and Kimi didn't want to. So they were holding the guys phones, wallets, and other things while they changed.

Orihime's eyes had been focused on the dressing room Ichigo had gone into. Without much thought, she found her feet taking her to the dressing room, and she slipped inside. He was turned away from her, but at the movement of the curtain he turned to face her. He had the wet suit on up to his waist, and he had just taken off his shirt.

Seeing who it was made Ichigo grin. "What are you doing?"

Stepping closer to Ichigo, Orihime's hands went to his right wrist. "Your watch," she said, getting to the buckle on the watch, she started to undo it. "I remembered you didn't give it to me."

Smiling as he watched Orihime take off his watch, Ichigo waited until she took the watch off, before pulling her closer to him. "Can you get the back of this for me before you go?"

Orihime nodded, and watched as he slipped the rest of the wet suit on. "I'll be sure to take a lot of pictures," she said, moving so she could close the back of the wet suit for him.

Ichigo turned to face her then, and pulled her back to him. Kissing her, before he smiled when he felt her immediate kiss back.

When they broke their kiss, Orihime smiled, as she raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Was Ichigo's response, before he walked out of the dressing room.

Smiling at that, Orihime shook her head, before walking out. Meeting the other girls at the stairs, they walked down. Once back on the floor that let them look into the tank, they watched as the guys jumped in. Pulling out the camera again, Orihime started taking pictures.

The guys stayed closer to the top of the tank for a moment, before getting more comfortable with the suits. They started swimming around more. Ichigo had started swimming the lowest in the tank, and he was moving where Orihime was. Motioning for her to walk closer to the glass.

"Will you hold this?" Orihime asked Kira, and when Kira accepted the camera, Orihime walked over to the glass where Ichigo was. Smiling as her eyes met his under his mask.

Reaching a hand up Ichigo pressed it against his side of the glass. His legs and other hand keeping him steady so he wouldn't float upwards.

Raising her own hand, Orihime placed it against his, and her other hand went to her baby bump. Smiling as they made eye contact again. _I love you Ichigo._

**Later that night**

Pulling her shorts and tank top on for bed, Orihime brushed her teeth, before she left their bathroom. Going to the open balcony door, her eyes went to Ichigo. Having to adjust to it being darker outside. Stepping out, she felt the cooler night air hit her, and it felt good against her warm skin. Going to the railing of the balcony she looked out, and could see where the moon was reflecting off the ocean. "It's so beautiful out here."

"I'm seeing something that's even more beautiful," was what Ichigo said back.

Smiling at his words Orihime turned to face him. He had reached out a hand to him, and she moved to him. Taking his hand, she let him guide her to sitting down on the lounge chair with him. Her sitting in-between his legs, as she leaned back against his chest. Letting his arms wrap around her, and rest his hands on hers that rested on the top of her baby bump.

"Did you have a good time today?" Ichigo asked, his head leaning back against the back of the lounge chair, and his eyes were focused up on the sky.

"Yeah. I really enjoyed myself. The aquarium was fun, and dinner was really good tonight," Orihime replied, her eyes going up to the moon. After finishing up at the aquarium, they went into town, and the girls got to shop for a little while. The guys went to a pool hall, and they met back up in the last shop the girls were at. Then they went to dinner at this place called Hiro's Bar and Grill. After dinner they all separated, and she and Ichigo came home. He took a shower, and then she took one after he did. They were both dressed for bed now.

"I had fun too," Ichigo said, his hands moving from her hands to sliding up and down her arms.

They were left in peaceful silence then. Enjoying the moonlight, and the occasional soft bursts of wind. Orihime's eyes eventually closed as she felt herself grow more and more tired. With the sound of the ocean waves in the distance, the soft wind, and the feel of Ichigo's hands sliding up and down her arms, it was a recipe for her to fall asleep.

Ichigo seemed to notice this, and finally he moved. "I think it's time we get you in bed," he said, and noticed her nod slowly. Kissing the top of her head, before he helped her stand up. Holding her hand, they walked inside. Turning, he slid their balcony door so it was left cracked open, before going to the bed. Helping her into bed first, before going around to the other side. He turned off the light, before crawling into bed beside her. Resting a hand on the side of her face, he smiled softly at her closed eyes, and peaceful expression. "Goodnight Orihime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Orihime and Ichigo sure have had a long day. And with such a long night they had before today… hahaha! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


End file.
